Un mismo destino
by ankapoar
Summary: Dicen que cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas no hay nada que pueda impedirlo, pero... ¿y si fuese un amor imposible? ¿y si todas las normas del mundo estuviesen en contra para impedir su felicidad? No se trata de una típica historia de amor entre una secretaria y su jefe... GrimmNel-IchiRuki y varias parejas mas xD
1. Busca y encontrarás

Hola shaboos :3 Traigo una nueva historia después de tanto tiempo de estar inactiva, espero sea de su agrado (^.^) y espero reviews.

Pareja principal: GrimmNel

Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte, posibles escenas Lemmon.

Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, la historia es mia.

Capítulo 1: Busca y encontrarás

 _Dicen que las personas que están destinadas a encontrarse ningún obstáculo podrá impedirlo, ni la distancia, ni el tiempo, ni los conflictos son problema, para lograrlo solo hay que estar en el momento y lugar preciso, porque después del encuentro el lazo que se une jamás volverá a separarse, a menos que se haga presente la dama de negro..._

Era una bella mañana de enero en la ciudad de Tokio, la gente apresurada por las calles para llegar a sus respectivos empleos dejaban un aire de estrés a su paso, dentro de toda la multitud se lograba distinguir una jovencita que a paso lento era evidente que no tenía ninguna prisa por llegar al que fuese su destino. Mientras tanto en uno de los apartamentos de los barrios menos costosos de la ciudad pero de los más inseguros otra jovencita tomaba su desayuno de la mañana, para ella un café con un poco de pan integral era más que suficiente para quedar satisfecha, leía el periódico de la semana, lo mismo de siempre, crímenes, política, la situación financiera del país y de la ciudad donde vive, el horóscopo, los mini cómics y finalmente los pasatiempos que tanto le gustaba resolver, fue en busca de un lápiz y se dispuso a resolver el crucigrama, desde siempre había sido muy buena resolviendo acertijos pues su coeficiente intelectual no era como el de cualquier chica de 22 años, siempre resaltó por su habilidad para ello pero justo cuando iba a escribir la primera respuesta escuchó la puerta de su departamento abrirse, dirigió su mirada hacia ese punto muy atenta de ver quien cruzaba del otro lado.

-¡Buen día Rukia-chan!- Dijo la mujer que acababa de entrar al departamento.

-¡NEL!, sabes que no me gusta que te lleves las llaves sin mi permiso, prefiero que llames a la puerta sabes lo inseguro que es este barrio.- Le respondió un tanto alterada la chica de los crucigramas.

-¡Gomenasai, Rukia-chan!, sé que estoy abusando de tu confianza, pero me dispuse a salir temprano en la mañana para ganar algo de tiempo…

-Bien, no te preocupes. ¿Conseguiste algo?- Respondió la chica con el ceño relajado el cual hace un rato se veía fruncido.

La aludida tomó asiento en la misma mesa para platicar más a gusto, también porque era evidente lo agotada que estaba tras la caminata de la mañana.

-Busqué por todas partes, desde restaurantes, pequeños centros médicos, oficinas, jardines infantiles y nada…- Dijo con tono triste- Creo que voy a tener que trabajar en un cabaret o un bar de mala muerte Rukia-chan.- Continuó en broma pero a su vez muy convencida de que esa posibilidad en esta situación podía convertirse en una realidad en menos de lo que pensara.

-¿Qué? Sabes que ni muerta dejaría que hicieras eso amiga, esos lugares no son para chicas buenas como nosotras.- Eso último lo dijo en un tono sarcástico, su compañera soltó una pequeña risita.- Aunque viendo la situación como está ahora… yo con mucho dolor y pena me sacrificaría amiga, estaré dispuesta a ser tu representante frente a los clientes que quieran comprar tus servicios sexuales.- Le hizo una mirada pícara con una sonrisita de complicidad, luego ambas echaron carcajadas ante el sarcástico comentario de la pelinegra.

-¡No, ya! En serio Rukia-chan, necesito ese trabajo urgente antes de pagar la renta a fin de mes, no quiero ser un parásito para ti.

\- Eto… ¿ya preguntaste en todas las clínicas y hospitales de la ciudad? ¡Por Dios! Debe haber por lo menos una que te acepte, no estudiaste enfermería para nada ¿cierto? Porque aparte de ello ¿qué más sabes hacer?

\- Amiga, sabes que desde que estábamos en preparatoria logro desenvolverme muy bien en cualquier área.- Respondió muy segura de sí misma.

\- Bueno, ahora que lo dices recuerdo que eras muy buena para los números y las cuentas, ¿no hiciste acaso durante un tiempo un curso de contabilidad?- La aludida asintió con la cabeza.- ¡Perfecto! Puedes ocupar algún puesto de contable o secretaria.

\- ¿Pero dónde? Ya he preguntado en varios lugares como bufetes, pequeñas oficinas de contables, empresas pequeñas…

-¡YA VES!- Dijo la pelinegra interrumpiéndola de golpe.- Lo que sucede es que tu no ves más allá de tus narices.- No lo dijo en modo de reproche sino más bien con tono motivacional.- Es fácil, lo que debe hacer es apuntar a lo más alto, si sigues pensando que sólo sirves para cosas pequeñas e insignificantes la gente notará esa inseguridad en ti y no te aceptarán por más profesiones que tengas registradas en tu hoja de vida. La clave está en hacerles creer que ellos necesitan de ti, no al contrario.

Wow, esas palabras la dejaron sin respuesta, aunque sabía que Rukia siempre había sido así, con esa personalidad tan propia y segura de sí misma eso que acababa de decir hizo que, de una manera que no se explica, regresaran sus esperanzas, su amiga siempre había sido muy buena para levantarle el ánimo a cualquiera, envidiaba esa seguridad y ese carisma, siempre consideró que su amiga debió haber estudiado algo relacionado con la psicología, pero al igual que ella le gustaba más ayudar a las personas desde la perspectiva de la medicina. Su compañera trabajaba desde hace ya un par de meses en un ancianato, y no cualquiera, era un centro de reposo para gente mayor pero muy bien acomodados, ni muy ricos pero tampoco pobres, de clase media a los cuales sus familiares podían pagar para que los cuidaran tiempo completo, a ella no le pagaban mucho pese a esto, el mínimo nada más pero seguramente si lograba durar un buen tiempo en ese trabajo quizá le aumentarían el salario. Nel no pudo ingresar a trabajar allí puesto que no tenían capital para pagarle a un empleado más, la situación económica de la ciudad estaba muy complicada por aquellos tiempos, con los problemas de tifones frecuentes, el aumento de la población año tras año, las malas decisiones de los políticos, las grandes inversiones de dinero para nuevas construcciones, entre otros más.

-Entonces… ¿qué propones Rukia-chan?

\- Es fácil, miremos en este periódico, a lo mejor en los clasificados hay muchas personas solicitando empleados.

Tras echarle un rápio vistazo fueron marcando con un resaltador amarillo los empleos que más se acomodaban a las habilidades de Nel.

-Bien, creo que por ahora esos son todos los que hay.

-Déjame ver…- Dijo la peliverde mientras tomaba en sus manos el periódico para repasarlo, habían como unos veinte marcados entre los cuales se encontraban cosas como "se solicita mesero", "se solicita persona que reparta volantes", "se solicita persona que empaque productos en centro comercial", "se solicita persona en call center", muchos trabajos simples en los cuales podría desenvolverse fácilmente pero que de seguro no le darían más de mes y medio de trabajo en ello, empleos que no serían estables a largo plazo que era justo lo que andaba buscando. Luego al final de la lista vió un anuncio un poco más grande, resaltado de igual manera por Rukia pero que destacaba entre los demás.

-Rukia-chan, ¿por qué marcaste este?

\- Porque dice claramente "Se solicita secretaria con conocimientos en contabilidad", es propio para ti.- Dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria pues sabía que su intuición nunca le fallaba.

-Pues agradezco de verdad que tengas esa confianza en mí Rukia pero… no creo que me acepten en un lugar como este…

La mirada de la pelinegra se tornó seria y sombría, un aura de oscuridad empezaba a apoderarse de ella mientras pronunciaba las siguientes palabras…

-¿Qué – fue- lo- que- di-jis-te?- Dijo mientras agarraba un periódico en la mano y lo iba enrollando con el propósito de darle unos buenos golpes en la cabeza.

\- Ewww, digo, digo, ¡Me parece genial Rukia! Siempre es mejor tener todas las posibilidades listas e intentarlo siempre.- Respondió ante la pregunta muy nerviosa y agitando sus manos rápidamente frente de ella.

\- Que bueno Nel, ves que si se puede pensar positivamente.- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa y ahora con un aura rosa de burbujas y brillantina, ¿cómo le hacía para cambiar de estado de ánimo tan rápido?

\- Hoy mismo saldré a consultar el empleo en estas direcciones, ¿me acompañarías?

\- Lo siento Nel, pero hoy tengo turno desde las tres de la tarde hasta el siguiente día.

\- Wow, te cambiaron de horario.

\- Si, como estamos a comienzos de enero a muchas enfermeras les dieron vacaciones y por supuesto las que nos quedamos tenemos que cubrirles el turno.

\- OK, entonces iré sola.- Dijo mientras hacía un pronunciado puchero con su labio inferior.

\- No te preocupes Nel, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien, la intuición nunca me falla.- Le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.- Y sé segura de ti misma, recuerda lo que te dije, ellos necesitan de ti, no tú de ellos.

* * *

Llegada la tarde, Rukia partió hacia su destino y Nel comenzaba su propia travesía por la ciudad, pasó por el supermercado pero le dijeron que ese puesto ya lo había ocupado alguien más, no se desanimó y continuó a su siguiente destino, el chico de los volantes le dijo que era perfecta para el trabajo solo que debía ponerse un traje muy sexy para repartir dichos papeles, la cuestión era que los volantes promocionaban un sexshop que habían abierto recientemente por la zona y por consiguiente no le gustó para nada así que rechazó la oferta, en el call center le pedían como requisito saber inglés y otro idioma adicional, ella podía defenderse con el inglés, no es que fuese una experta pero tenía buenas bases el problema es que era el único idioma aparte del japonés que sabía hablar así que no fue aceptada, las opciones se iban agotando y la noche ya casi se hacía presente "una parada más y continuaré mañana" se dijo a sí misma. Llegó a un restaurante fino, "Delicias mexicanas" decía en español un idioma que por supuesto no entendía pero en japonés debajo decía "comida mexicana", bueno, nada perdía con intentar suerte en ese lugar, entró al establecimiento y pudo observar un ambiente muy distinto al que estaba acostumbrada a ver en otros restaurantes, era elegante pero con toques típicos de México, sombreros de mariachis, cintas en las paredes y techos con el color de la bandera, barriles de tequila, mesas y sillas de madera, un bar al fondo y ambientado con música mariachi; las personas que allí se encontraban eran más extranjeros que japoneses propios aunque también los habían, hablaban en español cosas que ella no entendía y se asustó de pensar que a lo mejor el dueño necesitaba a alguien que dominara dicho idioma, dio media vuelta para salir del lugar cuando una voz masculina la detuvo.

-Buena tarde señorita, siga por favor, ¿cuál va a ser su pedido para esta ocasión?

\- Que amable, lo que sucede es que…- Se dio vuelta para ver al hombre que le hablaba, era un muchacho de no más de 20 años de edad, cabello hasta el cuello de color castaño, tez trigueña y ojos cafés.- Eeeeh, sólo vine por un anuncio del periódico.

\- Oh claro, siga por acá señorita.

\- Emmm, disculpe señor… ¿Keigo?- Dijo ella mientras leía el nombre bordado en su delantal.

\- Keigo Asano, mucho gusto.- Dijo el aludido mientras le extendía la mano a modo de saludo.

\- Yo soy Nel, mucho gusto. – Dijo la chica para corresponderle.

\- El jefe del lugar también es el mismo chef así que voy a ver si te puede atender un momento, ya regreso.- Dijo mientras que de un golpe entró por la puerta que dirigía a la cocina.

La peliverde no quería estar ahí porque ¿Qué tal que tuviese que hablar español? O cocinar platos típicos, cosas que evidentemente no sabía hacer, pasaron largos 5 minutos y el muchacho no aparecía, pero antes de que pudiese dar vuelta para salir del lugar Keigo apareció e hizo una seña para que entrara, cosa que obedeció pues no le quedaba de otra.

Al pasar por la puerta se dirigieron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a otra puerta, entraron, era una pequeña habitación con un escritorio, una silla y otro par de sillas al otro lado del escritorio, lo cual era evidentemente una oficina o despacho, el chico le dio instrucciones de quedarse sentada mientras el jefe llegaba a atenderla. Cuando el joven se marchó ella se quedó contemplando el lugar, habían cuadros de pinturas aparentemente antiguas y muy coloridas, los sombreros de mariachis también se hicieron presentes en el lugar y a un lado de la pared una bandera mexicana, "evidentemente el dueño debe amar mucho su nación" se dijo a sí misma mentalmente. En seguida un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos y era el jefe quien había abierto la puerta.

-Señorita, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?- Dijo de manera directa el hombre.

-Emmm, mucho gusto señor, me llamo Neliel y vengo por el trabajo del anuncio del periódico.

\- Disculpa mi falta de modales…- Hablaba con un acento un tanto extraño para sus oídos.- Soy Sado Yasutora, gusto en conocerte. Por favor siéntese.- Dijo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y le indicaba a la mujer que hiciera lo mismo frente a él.- Así que vienes aquí para probar suerte en mi restaurante. –Dijo de forma intuitiva.

\- Sí señor, estoy buscando empleo y le aseguro que soy muy buena para todo, así sea para limpiar pisos.

\- ¿Tienes habilidades culinarias?

\- La verdad sólo sé unas cuantas cosas pero nada que tenga que ver con lo mexicano…- Respondió

-…- El joven moreno se quedó pensativo por unos instantes.- Bueno, la cuestión es que ese anuncio es viejo, evidentemente olvidaron quitarlo cuando pedí al periódico que lo hiciera porque meseros ya tenemos los suficientes y entre nosotros mismos limpiamos el local así que…

\- Bueno, no se preocupe, si no puede contratarme lo entenderé.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Le propongo un trato señorita, venga mañana en la tarde a eso del mediodía, y tendré algo para usted.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿De verdad señor? Estaría muy agradecida pero no quisiera causarle molestias si no puede…

\- Por supuesto, y no se preocupe que en lugares como estos siempre hay algo que hacer.

Así decidieron pues, quedar para el día siguiente, la muchacha salió feliz del lugar pensando que muy posiblemente ya tendría un trabajo, aunque fuese lo que fuese el pago estaría dispuesta a cumplir con lo que le impusieran.

En la calle cogió un taxi y le pidió al conductor que la llevase a su destino, mientras iban velozmente por las carreteras, Nel cogió de nuevo el pedazo de periódico y vió la lista de lugares que ya había visitado, todos en los que no la habían aceptado o había rechazado por decisión propia estaban tachados, excepto claro el del restaurante y otro más, el que menos le había llamado la atención de todos puesto que se encontraba en una de las zonas más exclusivas de la ciudad, leyó nuevamente la descripción, decía literalmente: "se solicita secretaria con conocimientos en contabilidad, 3 puestos disponibles…" a continuación los números y la dirección, y el nombre del lugar… "dudo mucho que me acepten en un lugar como ese" se dijo mentalmente a sí misma, "Jagger Company".


	2. Este lugar no es para mi

**Segunda parte, disfruten :3**

Capítulo 2: Este lugar no es para mi

Una atemorizante oscuridad invadía el lugar, hacía frío y el viento cada vez más fuerte hacía que los árboles temblaran y se sacudieran de un lado a otro descontrolados, _corre, corre, corre, no mires atrás, no debes mirar hacia atrás,_ obedecía a la vocecita de su cabeza, _debes huir, debes huir,_ sin darse cuenta un tropezón, un duro golpe y luego todo oscuro…

De un rápido movimiento, quedó sentada en la cama, con el corazón a mil por minuto en medio de la garganta y una mano en el pecho, "sólo fue una pesadilla" se dijo mentalmente, miró hacia la ventana, estaba amaneciendo, con un susto así era mejor levantarse y darse una buena ducha, se desvistió dejando el camisón y el pantalón sobre la cama, el agua a considerable temperatura acarició su rostro, mientras cerraba los ojos sentía cómo las gotas caían poco a poco sobre su desnudo pero muy voluptuoso cuerpo, recordó la pesadilla, no era la primera vez que la tenía desde hace ya unos años atrás. Salió, se secó y se vistió, luego fue caminando hasta la cocina, se preparó café con pan y se sentó en la pequeña mesa con dos sillas que llamaban "comedor", un rato después de tener la mente dispersa escuchó el llamado a la puerta de la entrada, se dirigió a abrirla y del otro lado una Rukia cansada y ojerosa agradeció que estuviese despierta.

-Buen día Rukia-chan, que mal aspecto tienes, deberías volver al sarcófago del que saliste.- Le dijo en tono burlón mientras la chica entraba al lugar.

\- Muy graciosa Nel, pero agradezco encontrarte despierta a estas horas porque evidentemente no tenía llave para entrar.

\- Ves, te dije que no era mala idea sacar una copia.

\- Esto no lo predije, diablos, estoy demasiado cansada.

\- Ve y recuéstate Rukia, debes descansar bien antes de la siguiente jornada.

\- Eso es lo que voy a hacer.- Dijo y luego soltó un fuerte y sonoro bostezo.- Pero antes… cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue en tu búsqueda de ayer?

\- Después te lo contaré, primero debes descansar.

\- No estoy tan cansada como aparento, antes de venir tomé un par de horas de sueño, así que dime ya porque estoy muy ansiosa por saber.

\- Bueno… eto… la cosa es que si encontré un trabajo y no…- Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

\- Eso significa que…- Dijo Rukia para incitar a la chica a continuar su relato.

\- Significa que aún no es seguro que me den el trabajo, jejejejej, me citaron a hoy por la tarde para ver si me podían abrir algún espacio…

\- Entiendo… y ¿qué lugar es?

\- Es un restaurante de comida mexicana.

\- ¿Y ya terminaste de visitar todos los lugares a los que acordamos irías?

\- ¡Claro que sí!, aunque habían unos que el trabajo era muy degradante y otros en los que habían ocupado ya el puesto.

\- Que mal Nel, o sea que ni siquiera en el que solicitaban secretaria te aceptaron…

\- Eto… bueno, no exactamente…

\- Ah? Hay no, no Nel, dime que ese no fue el único lugar al que no fuiste.

\- Emmm, resulta que se me hizo tarde y ya no pude ir así que…

\- ¡Así que nada! Te arreglas ahora mismo para que te presentes allá a primera hora.

\- Pero Rukiaaa, no puedo faltar a mi cita de hoy.- Dijo con un pronunciado puchero.

\- Señorita, nada de excusas ¿Qué tal que no te reciban en ese dichoso restaurante? ¿Y entonces pierdes ambas oportunidades? Siempre hay que tener una segunda opción, un plan b, un as bajo la manga o como lo quieras llamar, vamos jovencita, a cambiarse.

-¿Cambiarme? ¿Cómo así?

\- Es obvio, no puedes ir en esas fachas a un lugar tan… elegante.

\- Pelo Lukia-shaaan.- Decía a modo de bebé consentida mientras su compañera la empujaba a la habitación.

\- Anda, metete y ponte algo que me sorprenda.- Y sin que la chica pudiera decirle algo más, la pelinegra cerró de golpe la puerta.- Te estaré esperando.

Ese momento le trajo varios recuerdos de situaciones similares, no es que Nel fuese una chica tonta o tímida, todo lo contrario, lo que sucedía con ella era que la pereza le ganaba a su voluntad, la conocía muy bien y siempre necesitaba de un amable empujón para que hiciera las cosas que tenía que hacer, en la preparatoria y posteriormente en la escuela de enfermería pasaba exactamente lo mismo, si una nota no concordaba con lo que ella creía debía sacar se conformaba, pero Rukia la empujaba a hablar con los maestros para que le corrigieran, si le gustaba un chico y no quería hablarle ella la empujaba a hacerlo, y así con muchas cosas más, ya la conocía así que no le molestaba en lo absoluto, le parecía divertido tener que ser como esa especie de "hermana mayor" para animarla a cumplir con algún objetivo y este caso no sería la excepción.

-¿Lista Nel?, creo que te estás demorando mucho y no te gustará hacerme entrar para que te ayude, te lo aseguro… - Luego de decir esto, la puerta se abrió y tras ella una jovencita muy bien arreglada hizo presencia, con un lindo traje de paño de dos piezas, una falda larga hasta por encima de las rodillas con su conjunto de blazer de un único botón que le daba una bonita forma a su cintura, ambos de un azul profundo oscuro, y debajo una blusa blanca bien abotonada con tacones que combinaban a la perfección con el tono del azul.

\- ¿Qué te parece, eh?, este fue el traje que usé en las prácticas del curso de contabilidad.

\- Jummm- Rukia se tornó pensativa por unos momentos- Falta algo.- Se acercó hacia la peliverde, la tomó del cinturón de la falda y se la subió hasta donde más no pudo, y la blusa la desabotonó hasta el punto donde sus grandes atributos sobresalieran lo suficiente.

\- ¡AAAAAH! ¡RUKIA-CHAAN! ¿Por qué haces eso?

\- ¡Perfecto! Ya estás lista.- Dijo con sonrisa de victoria.- Por favor Nel, todas las secretarias muestran su lado sensual, si tu te quedas atrás no estarás a la altura de las demás ¡mírate! Te ves fabulosa.

\- Ehhhh…- Antes de que pudiera continuar su compañera la detuvo diciendo.

\- Bueno solo falta peinarte muy bien y estarás lista.- Dicho esto la agarró del brazo y la llevó al tocador donde la ayudó a peinarse su cabellera y a aplicarle un poco de maquillaje también. Cada vez que su amiga quería decirle algo en reclamo, Rukia le halaba el cabello o le metía el lápiz labial en la boca, sin posibilidad alguna de quejarse.- ¡Ya estás lista! Bueno Nel mucha suerte, que te vaya de maravilla, no te estaré esperando así que tómate todo el tiempo que quieras, BYE BYE.- Diciendo esto mientras la empujaba hacia la salida y cerraba la puerta de un golpazo.

Nel quedó ahí de pie preguntándose ¿de dónde diablos sacaba tanta energía esta mujer?, era sorprendente de hecho, pero le agradecía el lindo gesto de ayudarle aunque ella se estuviese muriendo del sueño por la larga jornada. Resignada, dio media vuelta rumbo a su destino.

Al llegar a aquel lugar un tanto/mucho alejado de donde vivía, dispuso un poco de su tiempo a contemplar el paisaje, habían pequeñas áreas verdes con el césped muy bien cuidado y matorrales bien podados, calles amplias y limpias, los carros que circulaban el lugar eran de marca y últimos modelos. "Jagger Company" estaba conformada por un único edificio pero por lo que se podía observar debía tener unos 70 pisos o más, con su propio sótano para carros, gente muy bien vestida entrando y saliendo del edificio, vió la hora en su reloj, 8:30 am, esperaba no haber llegado tan tarde así que se dispuso a entrar en aquel lugar. Justo en el momento de cruzar la calle un carro que no vio venir por lo rápido que iba frenó en seco y logró sobresaltarla, ni corta ni perezosa y viniendo de un barrio donde siempre debían estar a la defensiva la chica dispuso a gritarle al conductor.

-¡OIGA! ¿QUÉ LE PASA IMBÉCIL? ¿PIENSA MATARME O QUÉ?- Dijo en tono altanero.

Curiosamente el conductor o conductora (no lo sabía con exactitud pues era de vidrios oscuros) ni se inmutó ante las palabras de la joven, simplemente empezó a pitarle para que se quitara del camino a lo que la muy enfurecida chica terminó por obedecer. "¿Qué le pasa a esta gente?" se dijo a sí misma mientras se dispuso a continuar su camino. Dentro se podía observar el buen diseño de arquitectura, a la mitad del salón una fuente con un estilo moderno en el cual se podían apreciar únicamente bloques de mármol negro en formas geométricas uno sobre otro y de los cuales el agua se derramaba, ventanales enormes que daban paso a mucha luz que hacía que todo el lugar resplandeciera, era acogedor debía admitirlo, se dirigió rápidamente a la recepcionista para anunciarse, le explicó el motivo de su presencia allí y la mujer se tomó un tiempo para averiguar si debía darle paso a la señorita, luego de recibir respuesta afirmativa del otro lado le entregó un carné de visitante, le indicó dónde quedaba el ascensor y a qué piso debía dirigirse, la peliverde agradeció y fue en dirección al ascensor, estaba sola así que marcó el piso número 70 (de 80 pisos). Cada que se iba acercando más y más a su destino las piernas le temblaban, la respiración se le aceleraba al igual que el pulso, "debo calmarme" se decía a sí misma una y otra vez pues se estaba convirtiendo en un manojo de nervios.

Sonó una campanita que anunciaba su parada, dio un paso al frente y ya se encontraba fuera del ascensor, este piso con amplios ventanales también, baldosas de mármol muy brillante, techo traslúcido iluminado por bombillas, era muy acogedor también, pero en cuanto dio vuelta hacia su derecha de acuerdo a las indicaciones se percató de una muy larga fila de mujeres a lo que Nel se dispuso a preguntarle a una de ellas.

-Disculpa, ¿esta fila es para la entrevista de trabajo?

\- Claro que si.- Le contestó una linda chica rubia.- Evidentemente está repleto este lugar, y creo que para tu mala suerte has llegado algo tardecito.

\- Eso veo, mucho gusto soy Neliel.- Le dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

\- Yo soy Rangiku Matsumoto, un placer jovencita.- Le respondió de igual manera.- Entonces vienes para el puesto de secretaria.

\- Eto… Así es, la verdad no tenía muchas esperanzas antes de llegar, pero ahora creo que mis posibilidades son nulas.- Dijo cerrando sus ojos de una manera cómica. La señorita que tenía en frente era realmente guapa, alta, delgada, de cabellos dorados, ojos azules claros, y grandes atributos, mas encima el traje que traía puesto le sentaba muy bien, un rojo vino tinto para ser más exactos y por supuesto dejando muy poco a la imaginación.

\- Bueno, yo también me desanimaría si viniera vestida de esa forma.- Le dijo pero no de una manera despectiva sino más bien un tono burlón pero sin ánimo de ofenderla, pues llevaba la blusa abotonada hasta el cuello y la falda por debajo de las rodillas, no se iba a quedar como Rukia la había arreglado pues en el bus en el que se vino siempre hay gente pervertida que no dudaría en pasarle la mano por lugares inadecuados.

\- Entonces… creo que lo mejor será irme.

\- Jajajajajajaja, no seas tontita, no lo dije en ese plan, es que si te fijas bien todas somos chicas atractivas, no creo que alcancen a llegar siquiera a la mitad de esta fila para cuando ya tengan los tres puestos ocupados.

\- Que bien, otro motivo más para irme de aquí.

\- Jajajajajaja, hay chica debo admitir que eres muy divertida. Sólo es una remota posibilidad, pero si no te quedas a averiguar qué pasará no sabrás si tuviste o no la oportunidad de ser elegida.- Esa era una verdad que no podía discutir, así que decidió esperar un poco.

Después de dicho esto, una puerta de muy al fondo se abrió dando el paso a una figura masculina, un chico alto y delgado, de ojos amarillos claros, tez blanca y cabellos negros se asomó para pronunciar unas palabras.

-Buen día señoritas. Sus entrevistas comenzarán en seguida, irán pasando en orden de llegada.- Todo el salón en silencio.- Bueno entonces la primera en llegar fue…(¿?)

\- Emm fui yo señor.- Dijo una guapa chica que se ubicaba muy cerca de él, sentada en un sillón de la pequeña sala de estar.

\- Ok, siga por acá por favor.

Diciendo esto, ambos desaparecieron de vista tras cerrar la puerta a su paso.

-¿Quién era ese?- Dijo la peliverde algo distraída.

\- Su nombre es Ggio Vega, el asistente personal del dueño de todo esto, chica.

-Ahhhh, claro…

\- Espera, no me digas que no lo sabías.- La aludida negó con la cabeza.- ¡OH, COME ON! ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿No sabes para quienes vas a trabajar?

\- Eto… pues… es que no me dio tiempo de averiguar jejejejeje.- Dijo rascándose la nuca en señal de vergüenza.

\- Houston, tenemos un problema…- Dijo la rubia en tono burlón.- OK, como soy una buena persona te haré el favor de explicarte lo que sé de este lugar y sus dueños.- Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. La peliverde se quedó escuchando atentamente y curiosa.- Los dueños de todo esto son una gran familia, los Jeagerjaques, esta es una de muchas sedes alrededor de Japón y otras partes de Asia como China, Corea del sur y hasta la India, es una empresa que se dedica básicamente al manejo de varios hoteles cinco estrellas afiliados a la misma, lo que entiendo por encima es que dichos hoteles hacen contratos con esta empresa en cuanto a préstamos de grandes cantidades de dinero para iniciar la construcción de alguna sede, la empresa también se encarga de estudiar el terreno donde quieran construir, evalúan los costos, firman los acuerdos y ¡listo!.

\- Es como una inmobiliaria.

\- Muy parecido sí, pero no. Esta empresa se encarga de tratar varios tipos de negocios, la principal obviamente es la hotelera pero he sabido que también contribuyen a empresas de automóviles y hasta campañas de candidatos para miembros del Parlamento. Hasta he sabido que quieren empezar con su propia cadena hotelera, y también que el padre cabeza de la familia quiere dedicarse a la política.

\- Wow ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

\- Existe internet compañera, y también tengo contactos.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo a manera de complicidad.

\- Bueno, creo que después de escuchar esto mis posibilidades se reducen a un 0,00001%. Fue un gusto conocerte Rangiku-chan.- Dijo despidiéndose.

\- ¡HEY! ¿A dónde crees que vas jovencita?

\- Me voy de aquí, esto suena a demasiada responsabilidad que obviamente no voy asumir.

\- Si serás tontita, simplemente vas a ser una secretaria más de las 20 que ya trabajan aquí, lo máximo que te pondrán a hacer será recibir llamadas y organizar documentos, no creas que ya vas a convertirte en una negociante o algo por el estilo.- Dicho esto rió tapándose la boca para no sonar tan escandalosa.

\- Lo que pasa es que tengo otra propuesta de trabajo y si llego tarde a la cita seguro no tendré ninguna oportunidad más.

\- Y ¿a qué hora es la cita?- Preguntó curiosa la rubia.

\- A las 3 de la tarde.- Respondió.

\- UUUUUF, ¡PERO SI TIEMPO ES LO QUE SOBRA QUERIDA!, mira, si ya te resignaste puedes por lo menos hacerme compañía mientras llega mi turno, o por lo menos mientras llega tu hora de irte.

\- Eto…- La verdad no tenía absolutamente nada mejor que hacer así que aceptó la invitación de su compañera.- Okay, acepto.- Dijo volviendo al lugar al que hace un momento ocupaba.

\- Si te das cuenta Nel-chan, todas nos vinimos muy atractivas y por obvias razones, no entiendo por qué tú no hiciste lo mismo.

\- Pues no me gusta que la gente me vea como un trozo de carne, prefiero que se fijen más en mi inteligencia y en mi forma de ser antes que eso.- Respondió muy segura de lo que acababa de decir.- Pero… ¿Por qué dices que por "obvias razones"?- La rubia no podía creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! POR DIOS NEL CHAN! EN QUÉ MUNDO VIVES?

\- Pues vivo en un barrio de bajo estrato un tanto inseguro, en un pequeño departamento que arrendamos con mi amiga. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Matsumoto la observaba con la boca abierta de par en par.

\- Nel chan, por favor, te lo imploro, dime que no es cierto, dime que no es cierto que no sabes quién es el que nos va a entrevistar.

\- Eto… pues, el joven que salió hace un rato ¿no?

\- Eres un caso perdido compañera.

\- ¿Quién más podría ser entonces?

\- Pues, uno de los dueños de todo esto tontita.

\- Ajá, eso ya lo sabía pero… ¿qué tiene de increíble?

\- Señor, perdónala, no sabe lo que dice.- Dijo mientras ponía sus manos juntas a manera de oración y dirigía su vista hacia el cielo.

\- Aaaaah ¿dije algo malo?- Preguntó incrédula.

\- ¿Algo? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Todo cariño, TODO. El dueño de todo esto es el hombre más guapo y codiciado de todo Japón y muy probablemente del mundo, ha salido varias veces en los periódicos y en portadas de revistas, no me digas que no lo has visto siquiera una vez en tu vida.- Su compañera negó.- Ufff, pues no sabes de lo que tus ojos se pierden querida, mira nada más, todas las presentes acá queremos conquistarlo, por ello son los atuendos tan ajustados y reveladores, todas claro excepto tú evidentemente.

-Bueno es que yo no vine a conquistar a nadie, sólo vine por el empleo.

Mientras pasaban las horas, las chicas hablaban de sus vidas y del por qué necesitaban el trabajo, Rangiku le dijo que la única chica que conocía que veía que iba a ese lugar a buscar honestamente un trabajo era ella, pues en el pasado había conversado sobre eso con otras varias conocidas y compañeras que le decían exactamente lo mismo "sólo queremos ligarnos al tío bueno y ser luego las dueñas de todo ese capital", sueños muy fantásticos opinaba Rangiku pues sabía que el joven empresario sí era muy mujeriego pero nunca se le había conocido una relación seria, la prensa siempre que tenían la oportunidad lograban capturarlo con chicas diferentes en cada ocasión, aunque eso le daba más ánimo a las aspirantes pues al ver que no tenía compromiso serio podían probar su suerte.

\- Rangiku-chan, yo creo que alguien así sólo podría relacionarse con gente de su mismo estatus, ¿qué les hace pensar a estas secretarias que podrían tener una oportunidad?

\- Ya sabes, las novelas, películas de ficción, libros de historias de amores imposibles, ellas se sienten muy seguras de lograr una hazaña de esa magnitud.

\- Bueno pero como me has dicho, tú solo vienes por el trabajo entonces… ¿Por qué vienes vestida al igual que las demás?

\- Jajajajaja, querida, nada pierdo con intentarlo, aunque no sean mis reales intenciones nada quita que el joven me eche un ojo ¿no lo crees?

La peliverde se preguntaba si realmente estaría tan "deseable" como para que todas murieran siquiera por una mirada suya, estaba totalmente segura de no haberle visto nunca, ella no tenía tiempo de fijarse en chismes de farándula ni gente adinerada.

Por lo que ambas observaban durante la plática se daban cuenta de que las chicas que salían no se iban, volvían a sus lugares mientras el muchacho de ojos miel hacía pasar a la siguiente, lo que significaba que aún no les habían dicho si tenían el trabajo o no. La siguiente en pasar sería Rangiku.

-Deséame suerte compañera.

\- ¡Suerte!- Le dijo mientras la vio desparecer tras la puerta.

Los minutos pasaban y se le hacían eternos, ¿qué tantas cosas preguntaban en aquel lugar?, miró su reloj de pulso y se dio cuenta de la hora, 2:40 pm, FALTABAN 20 MINUTOS PARA SU CITA, tenía que salir ya de ahí si quería llegar temprano y no perder su oportunidad más probable de trabajo, estaba segura de que en el lugar donde se encontraba ya no tenía oportunidad alguna, se puso de pies y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida, cuando sintió que una mano le tocó el hombro.

-Nel-chan, ¿a dónde vas?-

\- Es que ya me tengo que ir Rangiku.

\- Pero, ya es tu turno.

\- Señorita…- Habló el hombre de la puerta.- La estamos esperando.


	3. El peor día de todos

Capítulo 3: El peor día de todos

"La estamos esperando", diablos, analizando rápidamente su situación tenía dos opciones, una era salir de ahí e ignorar las palabras del joven y quedar en total ridículo pues todas las 30 chicas de ahí la miraban con detenimiento, o segundo atender a su llamado y obedecerle a entrar. Decidió finalmente por la segunda opción.

-Emmm, si, voy.- Dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la entrada de la otra habitación y pudo escuchar un leve "buena suerte" de parte de su amiga. Sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, latía fuertemente por el nerviosismo, "sí se puede, sí se puede" trataba de darse ánimo psicológico para no colapsar en cualquier momento, cruzó la puerta.

* * *

Las tareas al otro lado de la ciudad no se hacían esperar, en las calles la gente iba de un lado a otro para llegar a tiempo a sus deberes después del almuerzo y en una parte un tanto más tranquila, ubicada frente a un parque, se encontraba una casa de reposo para personas mayores, adentro las enfermeras terminaban de servirle los almuerzos a sus pacientes y se disponían a comerse los suyos.

\- ¡Itadakimasu!- Pronunció una linda chica de cabellos lisos y castaños antes de empezar a alimentarse.

\- Espérame Momo-chan, no empieces sin mí.- Le dijo su compañera mientras se acomodaba en frente y desempacaba su almuerzo.

\- Es que tengo mucha hambre, y la verdad no podía esperar un segundo más.

\- Bueno bueno, pero ya llegué, así que comencemos antes de que las últimas energías que emplearé sosteniendo la cuchara se agoten.

Dicho esto, las jóvenes enfermeras comenzaron a devorar sus platos.

-Rukia-chan.- Dijo la morena con comida en la boca.- Escuché por ahí que vendrá un nuevo médico a revisar a nuestros ancianitos.

\- Bueno creo que ya era hora, el médico de oficio que siempre venía dejó de hacerlo hace como dos meses y nuestros viejitos necesitan su revisión semanal…- Terminó diciendo esto mientras se llevaba una papa a la boca.

\- Así es, espero que el nuevo o la nueva que llegue se comporte a la altura.

Terminando sus ricos almuerzos ambas recogieron sus platos o empaques sucios para llevarlos a la cocina, ayudaron a recoger los platos de los ancianos que terminaban de almorzar y hacían la misma operación. Estando ya todo en su lugar se dispusieron a continuar con sus turnos, el edificio constaba de 4 pisos, en el primero estaba la recepción, el comedor, un par de baños, la sala de visitas, y un patio trasero a dónde podían salir a tomar aire fresco y sentir el cálido sol de las mañanas, jugar rondas de parqués o ajedrez en las mesitas de madera, leer libros, en fin, varias actividades que podían realizar para distraerse sin que se les perdieran de vista a las enfermeras y enfermeros. En los siguientes tres pisos se encontraban las habitaciones individuales de los ancianitos, todas similares, con una cama, un tv, una mesita de noche, un baño propio, un armario de madera, una ventana que daba vista hacia la calle, y hasta una mesita con su silla para sentarse, las únicas diferencias entre estos eran los pequeños detalles que cada huésped cambiaba a gusto propio, como retratos de familiares, objetos personales, la mesita de noche en otra posición, etc.

-Rukia-chan.- Llamó la enfermera a su compañera.- Te necesita la doctora Unohana, dice que quiere que le ayudes con unos deberes.

\- En seguida voy.- Dejó la actividad que estaba haciendo y se dispuso a acatar la orden de su superior.

\- Buena tarde doctora. Momo me dijo que me necesitaba.- Dijo llegando a la enfermería de primeros auxilios, una modesta habitación con camilla, elementos de medicina y el escritorio de la doctora.

\- Así es señorita Kuchiki, necesito que vaya a la farmacia y con esta orden pida los siguientes medicamentos, ya se están agotando y sabes que son indispensables para nuestros pacientes.- Dijo mientras la enfermera leía la lista, lo de siempre, calmantes, somníferos, aspirinas, desinfectante de heridas…

\- En seguida voy doctora.- Y diciendo esto último dio media vuelta para salir del lugar. La farmacia se encontraba a unas cuantas calles, así que a paso acelerado fue cruzando calle por calle. "Farma Ishida" era el nombre de dicho lugar, el dueño de la cadena de farmacias y su hijo eran quienes administraban todo lo que tenía que ver con medicamentos exclusivos para su manejo en hospitales, centros médicos y entre otros, claro que también distribuían medicamentos genéricos.

\- Hola Uryu.- Dijo la agitada pelinegra al cruzar la puerta.

\- ¡Kuchiki!, qué bueno es verte por aquí de nuevo. Dime ¿qué necesitas?

\- Lo de siempre.- Respondió mientras le entregaba un papel sellado y firmado por la misma doctora Unohana donde se encontraba la lista de fármacos.

\- Mira Kuchiki, aquí tienes 50 unidades de cada fármaco.- Le dijo mientras le entregaba una caja de cartón sellada.

\- Gracias Uryu, me quedaría a platicar un poco pero la doctora me está esperando. Saluda a tu padre de mi parte.

\- Hasta pronto Kuchiki, claro que lo haré.

Uryu era la persona más amable y educada que jamás había conocido, y más encima muy inteligente pues ya tenía títulos de profesional, de posgrados y en estos momentos estaba por terminar una especialización, recordaba cuando Momo le decía que aceptara sus invitaciones a salir, que necesitaba conocer jóvenes y Uryu era un buen partido evidentemente, aunque para ser francos a ella no le interesaba el amor, en sus prioridades por ahora se encontraba mantener su trabajo y sobrevivir en esa gran ciudad, el amor lo consideraba un asunto infantil, hasta era capaz de dudar que ese sentimiento existiese pues a lo largo de su vida nunca nadie le había expresado siquiera una pizca de ello. Llegando de nuevo a la casa de reposo, entró dispuesta a entregarle el encargo a su jefa pero justo antes de entrar vio que su puerta estaba entre abierta, miró por el espacio que había para ver si la doctora se encontraba allí y sí, efectivamente estaba pero alguien más la acompañaba, ella no estaba acostumbrada a espiar conversaciones ajenas así que dando una media vuelta se fue retirando, aunque si no hubiese sido por las palabras que alcanzó a detectar sin querer antes de irse no hubiese roto sus propios principios morales y prestarle atención a lo que platicaban del otro lado.

-…Por supuesto Doctor Kuchiki…- Escuchó decir a su jefa.

* * *

Al cruzar la peli verde la puerta se mostró ante ella una habitación bastante amplia, mucho más de como se la había imaginado, del lado izquierdo sofás de cuero evidentemente finos con una mesita de centro que a lo mejor sería para atender visitas o cerrar negocios multimillonarios en tan cómodo lugar con vista a toda la ciudad; del lado derecho un amplio escritorio de madera al cual por supuesto prestó atención pues allí se encontraban sus anfitriones, tres hombres sentados detrás del escritorio, los observó uno por uno con detenimiento, de izquierda a derecha el primero parecía ser bastante mayor, con un semblante serio tirando a aburrido "es lógico que ya esté aburrido, ¿quién no? Todo el pinche día haciendo entrevistas sin parar debía ser agotador" dijeron sus pensamientos, su piel era trigueña, sus cabellos castaños ondulados hasta los hombros pero con unos lindos ojos azules claros que evidentemente resaltaban en contraste con su piel; el chico Vega a quien ya había visto en varias ocasiones se sentó al otro lado de la mesa así que sólo le quedaba apreciar a quien se encontraba en medio de los dos, ojalá no lo hubiese hecho…

Ese instante debió haber durado por mucho un segundo, pero ella sintió cómo una mirada eléctrica se posaba en su presencia, sus ojos se encontraron, podía describirlo como el jodido momento más inquietante que había tenido en toda su vida hasta el día de hoy, inquietante fue la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente en el instante para describirlo, sonaba tonto pero es que no hallaba otra manera de describirlo ya que su cerebro había quedado en shock, unos ojos color turquesa brillantes, puros, tan claros como el cielo mismo en un día despejado y lo describía así porque en su vida había visto ya varios chicos y chicas con ojos azules pero observándolos detenidamente eran azules con verde, o azules con manchas de diferentes tonalidades, o azules tirando a grises o violetas, pero estos, OH, estos eran los ojos más perfectos que jamás hubiese imaginado llegar a ver algún momento de su vida, eran puros, sin manchas, sin partes más oscuras que otras, sin lugar a mostrar algún otro color que no fuese ese azul y complementándose con esa mirada felina, seria, determinante, salvaje… no encontraba las palabras exactas para describirlos, además estos hacían juego con su cabello celeste, peinado hacia atrás con algunos mechones rebeldes cayendo sobre su frente, oh si, si antes dudaba ahora estaba completamente segura de que ese cabello único ya lo había visto antes, no recordaba dónde exactamente pero fue como un veloz rayo que cruzó su mente de un lado a otro despertando en lo más profundo de su subconsciente un leve recuerdo o presentimiento de conocerle de antes, seguro había sido en alguna revista o periódico pues de haber sido por la mirada, una mirada como esa en persona JAMÁS podría haberla olvidado, su piel blanca completaban el conjunto perfecto, bajó la vista hacia el suelo pues no creía poder sostenerle la mirada más allá del único segundo que dedicó para contemplarlo, se dirigió a la silla que se encontraba al otro lado del escritorio para sentarse y empezar con la tan esperada entrevista, antes de ello hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo. Los tres hombres vestían de corbata, muy elegantes claro está, pero recordó las palabras de su amiga, no podía dejarse intimidar, debía ser determinante, directa y sobre todo segura de sí misma.

-Bueno señorita Neliel, veo que usted tiene conocimientos en contabilidad.- Dijo el joven de ojos amarillos mientras leía una carpeta con la hoja de vida de la susodicha, carpeta que ella le entregó el mismo instante cuando iba entrando al despacho.

\- Claro, hice mis estudios de contabilidad en la escuela Nacional Contable de Financiación y Administración de Empresas.- Respondió con tono firme.

\- Evidentemente es lo que veo aquí.- Continuó dejando un poco de nerviosismo en la mujer a la cual le pareció muy tonto lo que acababa de decir pues era lógico ya que leía su hoja de vida. Dicho esto le pasó la carpeta a su compañero peli castaño.

\- Bueno la verdad haremos esto muy brevemente pues nosotros ya queremos ir a almorzar.

\- AAAAHHH…- Dijo el castaño con un sonoro bostezo evidenciando lo que su compañero acababa de afirmar.- Así es.- Articuló finalmente su primera palabra, el peli azul seguía en silencio, ni siquiera parecía importarle lo que estaba sucediendo pues la vista la tenía perdida hacia el infinito que se proyectaba a través de la ventana.- Así que por favor sé breve y concisa con lo que te voy a preguntar ¿para qué quieres el empleo?

Pfff, vaya pregunta, ¿para qué más sería? para tener un pasatiempo seguramente porque no había nada mejor que hacer, pues para ganar algo de dinero lógicamente, aunque siendo una pregunta tan básica y tonta no hallaba la respuesta correcta en su cabeza, se sentía como esas reinas de belleza que se jugaban la corona por una simple pregunta, que si respondía inadecuadamente además de perder la corona quedaba en el total y memorable ridículo más grande de la historia.

-Bueno yo…- Las palabras empezaban a salir de su boca por el nerviosismo sin que tuviese aún una respuesta bien formulada.- Yo sé que esta prestigiosa empresa necesita de mi.- La cara de sorpresa ante aquellas palabras se hizo evidente en los rostros de ambos sujetos a los costados, exceptuando claro al peli azul quién no había cambiado su gesto pero que su mirada pasó del infinito a la singular chica que hablaba frente a él, parecía ser que aquellas palabras inspiradas en lo que su amiga le había dicho estaba surtiendo efecto, nerviosa por la atención que estaba recibiendo continuó.- Yo necesito esto tanto como ustedes, pero escogí este lugar porque estoy segura de mis conocimientos y habilidades en el tema de la financiación y administración, no me asusta en lo más mínimo el esfuerzo que implique trabajar aquí, demostraré desde el primer momento que soy digna de estar ocupando el puesto que sea el que deba ocupar y al mismo tiempo que ustedes no se arrepientan de haberme elegido, hasta les puedo asegurar que no permitirán que me quiera ir de aquí.- Terminó, los hombres de ambos costados se lanzaron una rápida mirada como si se estuviesen hablando telepáticamente, el hombre del medio solo la miraba sin cambiar su expresión.

\- Bueno, gracias por haber venido, puedes retirarte.- Articuló al fin el hombre mayor, así la chica se levantó de su lugar y salió de aquel sitio, suponía que los hombres ahí dentro debían debatir en quienes serían las elegidas.

A penas cerró la puerta tras de ella notó incómodas miradas posándose intrigadas sobre su persona, todas las 30 chicas esperaban ansiosas a que ella tuviese a las ganadoras dentro de un sobre, buscó con la mirada a Rangiku a lo lejos pero no la veía.

-¡Amiga!- La sorprendió apareciéndose a un costado de ella.

\- Rangiku, justo a ti te buscaba.

\- Dime ¿cómo te fue? ¿Ya sabes quienes seremos las elegidas? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!- La peli verde se daba cuenta de que las miradas de las demás chicas seguían sobre ella, atentas a lo que pudiera decir.

\- No, aún no me han dicho nada, me dijeron que esperara aquí afuera como le han dicho a todas las demás.- Dijo en voz alta para asegurarse de que el resto la escuchara.

\- Ash, que mal, y yo con esta hambre que tengo…

\- Si pues… no creo que tarden mucho.

\- Bueno, pero ven…- Dijo tomándola de una mano y llevándosela a un rincón para poder platicar de manera un tanto más privada.- Cuéntame ¿qué fue lo que te preguntaron? Parece ser que fuiste la chica que menos se demoró allí adentro.

\- De hecho solo me hicieron una pregunta, que por qué razón quería el empleo. Fue lo único, solo hablaron el chico que nos llamaba y otro un tanto mayor, el de cabello azul no pronunció palabra alguna.

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿No te preguntaron nada más?

\- Sip.

\- Bueno, esto sí que es una novedad, oye ¿En qué momento te recogiste el cabello?

\- Ahhh, fue justo cuando entraba, tenía mucho calor por el nerviosismo.

\- Mmmmm, quizá esa haya sido la razón…

\- ¿La razón de qué?

\- Es que mírate, jajajajajajaja, estás muy desarreglada, el maquillaje desapareció, te hiciste una coleta desorganizada, amiga creo que casi los espantas.

\- Ammm y eso ¿qué tiene que ver? ¿A ti qué te preguntaron?

\- Te falta conocer mucho. Pues a mí qué no me preguntaron. Que en qué barrio vivía, qué experiencia tenía siendo secretaria, si tenía pareja, cuáles eran los horarios en los que estaba acostumbrada a trabajar….

\- Casi te averiguan la vida completa eh.

\- Querida, a ellos lo que más les interesa es tener chicas guapas a las cuales ligarse, quizá por eso se demoraron más con todas nosotras que contigo.

\- Eso quiere decir que ya ni oportunidad tengo. Pero ¿A ti si te dirigió la palabra el de cabello azul?

\- No, pero estuvo muy atento de lo que decía desde que entré.

\- De mí apenas supo que estaba presente.

\- Es que mírate, eres muy bonita pero si no te sabes arreglar bien ¿cómo esperas que volteen a verte?

Terminado de decir esto, una puerta se escuchó abrir, era el momento de saber quiénes se quedarían a trabajar y quiénes no.

* * *

-Por supuesto señor Kuchiki, como siempre es placer verlo por aquí. – Escuchó decir a su jefa.

\- Es bueno visitar viejos amigos de vez en cuando.

\- Espero verlo más seguido por acá.

\- Quizás, hay asuntos que requieren de mi total atención así que el tiempo libre no es muy frecuente en mí. Espero le sea de ayuda…

\- Por supuesto, una ayuda de más siempre es bien recibida.

\- Bueno, ahora si he de partir, tengo una cita a la cual debo asistir sin percances.

Diciendo esto último se despidieron y el joven se acercó a la puerta para salir. Rukia se dio cuenta de ello y corrió del lado contario para esconderse tras una pared del siguiente pasillo, casi se le cae la caja de las manos de la prisa que llevaba. Cuando estuvo totalmente segura de que aquel hombre se había ido regresó al consultorio de su jefa.

-Rukia, que bueno que ya regresaste, ¿te sientes bien?- Dijo cuando la vio un poco pálida al entrar al lugar.

\- Emmm, si señora es solo que la caja está pesada y me vine corriendo así que debo estar agitada por el trayecto.- Le contestó mientras ponía la caja sobre el escritorio.- Bueno, me retiro.

\- Espera Kuchiki, antes necesito que me hagas otro favor.

\- Claro, dígame.

\- Sigue muchacho.- Dijo la doctora dirigiendo su vista hacia la puerta a la cual la enfermera también prestó atención. De allí entró un joven alto de particular cabello naranja, ojos cafés y considerable estatura.-Rukia él es…

\- Ichigo Kurosaki- Dijo el joven.

\- Así es, él es el nuevo médico que va a atender a nuestros ancianos así que quisiera pedirte el favor de que le enseñes el lugar, ya sabes, como a cualquier enfermero que viniese a laborar aquí.

La chica solamente asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta sin siquiera mirar al joven quien la siguió detrás no sin antes despedirse de la doctora.

-Hey, oye, siquiera podrías tener modales y decirme tu nombre.

\- No estoy de humor hoy.- La conversación que escuchó entre la doctora y ese hombre la dejó muy afligida y desconcertada.

\- Oh que bien, aparte de enana, mal humorada.- Dijo para sí mismo pero con la intención de que ella pudiese escucharlo.

\- ¿Qué dijiste cabeza de zanahoria?- Dijo la aludida girando su cabeza como de película de terror y una mirada diabólica.

\- Nada, sólo esperaba que la doc Unohana me diera de guía a alguien… no sé… más profesional.

\- ¿Insinúas que no soy profesional?- La venita de la sien se estaba haciendo presente y latía con fuerza en el rostro de la chica.

\- No lo insinúo, lo afirmo, e-na-na.- Ahora sí, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, estaba dispuesta a plasmarle una patada en medio de toda su… ¿hermosa? cara, pero unas palabras salvaron al chico de su terrible destino.

\- ¡Rukia-chan! Qué bueno que te encuentro, necesito que me ayudes con don Yamamoto, está teniendo nuevamente un ataque de tos.- Se detuvo en seco la pelinegra y en seguida siguió a la chica hacia donde se encontraba su paciente, el joven peli naranja también las siguió.

Rápidamente subieron hasta el tercer piso donde se encontraba la habitación del paciente, el anciano estaba sentado en su cama tosiendo todavía, Rukia se dirigió rápidamente hacia él con el estetoscopio en mano para escuchar sus pulmones, no escuchaba nada que estuviese obstruyéndole las vías respiratorias así que a lo mejor se trataba de resequedad en la faringe.

-¡Momo! Traéme por favor el jarabe que se encuentra sobre la mesa.- Así lo hizo rápidamente.- A ver don Yamamoto, necesito que se tome esto.- Dijo llevándole la cuchara a la boca a lo cual el anciano accedió y tomó.- Momo por favor pásame el tanque de oxígeno del señor.- Así lo hizo igualmente.- Don Yamamoto, sabe que no puede andar sin su oxígeno puesto, que tiene los pulmones delicados y el aire de este ambiente no es bueno para su salud.- Le dijo mientras le ponía el aparato respiratorio, el anciano aún no pronunciaba palabra alguna pues se estaba recuperando de la tos.- Momo, podrías por favor traer un vaso con agua.- La chica asintió y en seguida fue a traerlo.

El joven que había observado la escena admitía que estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver, la rapidez y la calma con la que la mujer atendió el caso sin dudar un solo instante de lo que hacía.

-Bueno, debo confesar que estoy sorprendido, en mi carrera como doctor nunca había visto a una enfermera actuar de esa manera, en esto admito que si eres una profesional pero en lo otro…

\- Hay ya cállese, no quiero armar una pelea aquí dentro.- Dijo interrumpiéndolo, el hombre solo sonrió.

\- Bueno entonces le diré a la doctora que su enfermera estrella no fue capaz de enseñarme el lugar.- Dijo con la intención de hacerla enojar, algo que por supuesto logró.

\- Espere a que llegue mi compañera y muy gustosa le enseñaré el lugar "doctor".- Dijo con la venita pronunciada en su frente.

\- Aquí tienes Rukia.- Justo después de decir esto se apareció Momo con el vaso con agua en manos, la enfermera le encargó que cuidase del anciano mientras le enseñaba el lugar al cabeza de papaya.

Fueron recorriendo todo el lugar, piso por piso, la chica ignoraba los comentarios sarcásticos del joven pues no podía armar un escándalo en los pasillos de las habitaciones de los ancianos enfermos.

-Y bueno este es el último piso ahora si me permite me tengo que retirar doctor, debo volver a mis labores.

\- Entonces te llamas Rukia.

\- Si.

\- ¿Sólo Rukia? ¿Rukia a secas?

\- Sólo Rukia para usted señor, ahora si me permite me retiro.- Dijo y en seguida se retiró de su presencia, ese hombre era extraño debía admitirlo.

\- Que chica tan interesante…- Se dijo a sí mismo el peli naranja.

* * *

\- Bueno, ahora mismo anunciaremos a las que elegimos para que laboren en esta empresa.- Dijo el mismo joven de siempre. Todas estaban muy atentas a las palabras que pronunciaría a continuación.- La señorita Mila Rose.- "YES", dijo sonoramente la chica dueña de ese nombre.- La señorita Yumiko Igarashi y por último…- Todas cruzaban los dedos.- Rangiku Matsumoto.

-YAAAAAAAAAAAY!- Ella sí hizo un sonoro grito.- Paseee Nel-chan ¡PASEE!- Dijo mientras la abrazaba y daba salticos al mismo tiempo.

\- Ehhh, si, pasaste amiga.

\- Hay, perdóname, es la emoción, no debería estar celebrando cuando tú no obtuviste el puesto…

\- No, no te preocupes Rangiku, yo también, estoy feliz por ti.- Dijo con un aire de decepción pues estaba muy segura de haberlo conseguido.

\- Por favor, las chicas mencionadas entren al despacho.- Así lo hicieron. Unos minutos después Nel pudo observar cómo salía Rangiku y detrás de ella la chica morena, pero la otra no salió con ellas.

\- Listo Nel-chan. Te invito a comer a dónde quieras, tu solo dime y vamos para allá.

\- Bueno, ya casi son las cinco de la tarde así que…

\- ¡Ya sé!- Dijo interrumpiéndola.- Vamos a ese restaurante que me dijiste, esto… el de comida mexicana.

\- No no no, yo ni loca me asomo por allá, que vergüenza sería presentarme cuando había quedado de ir a medio día y me presento casi seis horas después.

\- ¿No que la cita era a las 3 de la tarde?

\- No, era a medio día y lo olvidé por completo.- Dijo con la cabeza gacha y un aura de depresión sobre ella.

\- Vamos chica, no te desanimes, la verdad es que me siento culpable por ello así que voy a compensarte.- Le trató de subir el ánimo.- Voy a decirles que es mi culpa el que no hayas llegado a tiempo, y de paso les hago una compra.

\- Bueno, está bien, igual ya no tengo nada más que perder.

Durante el recorrido la chica rubia le explicó su amiga que les habían mandado llamar para darles instrucciones de lo que debían hacer para el día siguiente, la entrada al trabajo es a las 7 a.m. en punto, deben llevar su propio portafolio para cargar papeles y documentos el resto de cosas se las proveerán en sus respectivos escritorios, la hora del almuerzo es de medio día hasta la 1 p.m., pueden almorzar en el restaurante de la empresa o salir a buscar almuerzo en cualquier otro restaurante siempre y cuando cumplan con el horario establecido, cada tarde antes de marcharse debían entregar un informe completo de todo lo hecho en el día, la hora de la salida es a las 5 p.m., no sonaba tan difícil pero igual le deseaba a su amiga que le fuera muy bien en su nuevo empleo.

Finalmente llegaron al restaurante, el reloj marcaba las 6 p.m. hora perfecta para cenar algo, entraron y eligieron mesa para sentarse, en seguida las atendió un joven que la peli verde reconoció al instante.

-Buenas tardes chicas, bienvenidas al mejor restaurante de comida mexicana de Japón ¿qué desean ordenar?- Dijo mientras les pasaba la carta, el joven pareció no reconocer a la mujer.

\- Gracias, a mí deme un burrito de carne molida bien picante con una cerveza por favor.

\- Por supuesto, ¿y para la señorita?- Dijo dirigiéndose a Nel quien se estaba tapando la cara con la carta.

\- Eeeeh bueno me gustaría probar esto de aquí.- Dijo señalando unas quesadillas.- Con limonada natural por favor.

\- Hey, tu eres la chica de ayer ¿cierto?- Le preguntó el joven con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

\- Emmm, esto, sí, soy yo…- Dijo apenada.

\- En seguida les traigo sus órdenes señoritas, supongo que también vienes para saber del trabajo ¿cierto?

\- Bueno, sí, digo no, es decir, no sé si ya me acepten por haber faltado…

\- ¡Eso fue mi culpa!- Interrumpió su acompañante, la atención del chico ahora estaba en la rubia.- Fue por mi culpa que llegara tarde a la cita de hoy así que si el jefe quiere pelear con alguien, ese alguien soy yo.

\- No se preocupen señoritas, mi jefe es muy tranquilo y de seguro entenderá, traeré sus órdenes y le comunicaré al chef que ya estás aquí por el empleo.- Se retiró.

\- Hay Rangiku, que pena me da toda esta situación…

\- No hay nada que temer, el chico parece ser sincero y tampoco es que te vayan a matar por algo así, no te angusties, todo saldrá bien.

A los pasados 6 minutos las comidas de las chicas llegaban a su mesa, esta vez era una chica quien traía los platos, comieron a gusto, la comida estaba deliciosa y algo picante, no lo suficiente como para hacerlas arder en llamas claro está. Al terminar, Keigo se dirigió hacia su mesa, retiró los platos, la oji azul pagó la cuenta y el joven les dijo que esperasen un momento que el jefe vendría a atenderlas. Esperaban ansiosas pues no sabían cual podría llegar a ser la reacción del susodicho.

-Buena noche señoritas.- Dijo el alto y robusto moreno al hacerse presente en la mesa de las chicas.

\- Señor quiero ofrecerle una disculpa personalmente, por culpa mía mi compañera no pudo asistir a tiempo a la cita de hoy y espero pueda tener un chance de que le den empleo en este maravilloso restaurante, por cierto, la comida estaba deliciosa.- Terminó la rubia con un guiño, le robó las palabras a su compañera.

\- Verá señor Yasutora, es que hoy acompañé a mi amiga a su entrevista de trabajo y aproveché para probar suerte allí pero no me fue muy bien y estoy en serio arrepentida de llegar tarde.

-…- El moreno quedó en silencio por algunos segundos.- Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca ¿no creen?- Una luz de esperanza se iluminó en el rostro de la chica.- Hagamos esto, ahora estoy muy ocupado como pueden darse cuenta, así que déjame tu hoja de vida y yo te llamaré.

\- ¡Por supuesto!- Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, buscó en su bolso pero recordó que la carpeta se la habían quedado los de la empresa esa, aunque por suerte tenía una copia de la hoja de presentación en la que estaba su foto, datos básicos, y un pequeño resumen de lo que había sido su vida de estudios y laboral, se la entregó.

\- Muy bien, con esto me podré comunicar contigo, ahora debo retirarme, que pasen una linda noche.- Diciendo esto se levantó de la silla dispuesto a irse de nuevo a sus labores.

\- Igualmente.- Dijeron las chicas al unísono.

\- Que tipo más amable, que suerte tienes amiga.

\- Si, bueno supongo que ni recordaba la reunión que debíamos haber tenido hoy.

\- Pienso igual, pero bueno ya casi es seguro que estarás trabajando aquí a más tardar para mañana.- Dijo muy segura de sus palabras.

Al salir a la calle tomaron un taxi el cual primero fue a dejar a Nel a su departamento y que por supuesto ella misma pagó, después el taxi se iría con su nueva amiga a su destino, ya tenía el contacto con ella guardado en su celular, era una mujer muy alegre, divertida, descomplicada, inteligente y sobre todo amable, agradecía mucho al destino habérsela encontrado en aquel lugar.

Entró al departamento con las llaves de Rukia, se preparó para ir a dormir y mientras lo hacía encendió la tv, estaban presentando una película de terror, "The Ring" para ser más exactos en su versión japonesa, no era como si le tuviese miedo a ese tipo de películas así que se recostó en su cama, bien arropada, y veía la película mientras se iba quedando profunda, mientras poco a poco caía en los brazos de Morfeo y todo se tornaba oscuro.

Oscuridad, viento, lluvia, se vio a ella misma correr y correr en medio de la noche más tormentosa de la historia, sentía que algo la perseguía, no estaba segura de qué pero no se quedaría a averiguarlo, de repente una piedra que sus ojos no alcanzaron a divisar, un tropezón, un golpe duro en la cabeza y el silencio reinó, al abrir los ojos logró divisar el más bello cielo azul que jamás había visto antes, de un azul celeste tan brillante que apenas sus ojos podían soportar tal resplandor, un fuerte ruido la sacó de sus sueños. La chica se levantó de la cama de golpe, se frotó un poco los ojos y miró el reloj, 6:30 a.m., al levantarse se percató de que aquel ruido provenía de la puerta de la entrada y supuso rápidamente de quien se trataba, se puso su bata, fue hasta la puerta y efectivamente allí estaba su compañera con un semblante agotador, se saludaron apenas abrió la puerta, la chica se quitó los zapatos y se echó sobre lo primero que encontró a su paso, el sofá de la sala, Nel como buena amiga buscó una manta para arroparla mientras caía en un profundo sueño.

La de cabellos verdes fue a la cocina a prepararse un café acompañado de galletas con chips de chocolate mientras leía el periódico, recordó el sueño que tuvo, jamás le había pasado algo como eso, que lo tuviese dos noches seguidas, seguramente se había sugestionado por la película de terror, aunque repasando bien los hechos se percató de que ahora había una variable más, el cielo azul el cual no recordaba haber visto en ninguna de las otras tantas anteriores ocasiones, pasaron más o menos unos 30 minutos cuando el sitófono sonó, la chica atendió al llamado, era el celador informándole que tenía nueva correspondencia a lo que la mujer asintió y dijo que iría de una vez para recogerlo ya que… era extraño que llamaran para informarle de eso porque nunca antes lo habían hecho y aparentemente debía ser algo tan importante como para que fuese digno de ser anunciado. Bajó las escaleras en pantuflas hasta llegar a la recepción, allí el celador le entregó varios sobres, agradeció y se devolvió a su departamento, al entrar notó que su compañera seguía echada en el sofá durmiendo plácidamente, intentó hacer el menor ruido posible, volvió al lugar en el que estaba sentada, leyó una por una las cartas de la correspondencia, recibo del agua, recibo de la luz, propaganda, cupones de descuentos, y finalmente un sobre que decía "oferta de empleo, restaurante de comida mexicana", sus ojos se llenaron de felicidad, no lo podía creer, POR FIN sabría si le habían otorgado la oportunidad de trabajar, estaba totalmente dispuesta a abrir el sobre de una vez por todas si no fuese porque otro sobre que venía detrás de este se le había caído de las manos y había terminado en el suelo, la chica lo levantó y lo leyó pues le pareció un sobre muy llamativo, los ojos de la chica se abrieron de sorpresa hasta donde más no pudo, el corazón le dio un brusco salto por la impresión, esto debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto pues en letras cursivas y doradas decía literalmente:

"Señor(a)

Neliel Tu Oderschvank

Carta solicitud empleo

Jagger Company"


	4. El jefe

**Hola shavoos, acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo, este será contado desde la perspectiva de Grimmy espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews :3**

 **Agradezco a lau-litost por su comentario y sin más que decir comencemos (^.^)**

Capítulo 4: El jefe

Un nuevo día, una nueva mañana, otra larga jornada de trabajo esperando, el despertador de su smartphone sonó a todo volumen pero con solo pronunciar una palabra este se apagó, muy útil pues se encontraba bastante lejos de él como para levantarse y apagarlo manualmente. En una habitación tan amplia, sobre una cama también amplia, demasiado como para una sola persona, aquel joven observaba el techo de su habitación detenidamente, meditando por varios minutos antes de decidir levantarse, recorriendo la vista por aquel lugar se divisaban de derecha a izquierda un mueble con una lámpara, luego las cortinas que tapaban la luz que intentaba colarse detrás de la ventana que conducía a un balcón muy grande también, de frente un televisor que casi parecía una pantalla de cine sostenido en la pared y debajo de este otro mueble más grande con tres filas de cajones, del otro lado el armario que ocupaba toda la pared, en seguida la puerta que daba salida a la habitación y un poco más al fondo un pequeño pasillo que conducía a otra puerta, la del baño.

Sacó fuerzas de no sé dónde, se puso de pie, descalzo, sin camisa y solo con una pantaloneta puesta fue directo al baño para darse una fría ducha, este lugar también era bastante amplio casi como otra habitación, las gotas de agua comenzaban a recorrer su fuerte cuerpo, quería ver si así se deshacía del mal sueño que tuvo la noche anterior y le había dejado una amarga sensación, al salir del baño con la toalla puesta sintió tropezar con algo, dirigió su vista al suelo y se dio cuenta que era una prenda que al parecer no pertenecía a él, la recogió del suelo para verla mejor, se trataba de un sostén rosa con encajes, giró su rostro hacia donde se encontraba la cama pero no había nadie ahí ¿de quién rayos sería esto?, no le dio mucha importancia pues estaba acostumbrado a ver este tipo de cosas ya que sus amantes de una noche gustaban de dejarle "recuerditos", más tarde se desharía de eso. Se vistió rápidamente de traje oscuro y corbata, zapatos negros muy bien lustrados, y claro no podía faltar su colonia favorita "Lacoste", justo al abrir la puerta se encontró con una… extraña sorpresa.

-Buenos días dormilón, ya estaba a punto de ir a despertarte pues tu chef ya preparó el desayuno, estaba considerando si traértelo o no a la cama pero sé que te gusta comer en la mesa.- Le dijo una linda chica rubia, de cabellos cortos hasta el hombro con un particular corte, ojos azules y que traía puesta solo una camisa de botones perteneciente al joven.

\- Creí que ya te habías ido.- Dijo indiferente sin responder al saludo.

\- Vaya… parece que amanecimos de mal humor… ¿acaso no dicen que el buen sexo sube los ánimos?- Dijo la chica con expresión pícara.

\- Deberías ponerte algo antes de desayunar.- Le respondió evadiendo el tema.

\- Por mi iría desnuda, pero me daría vergüenza con tus sirvientes.- Le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.- Pero bueno, como tu digas, me iré a cambiar.

-...- El joven no volvió a articular palabra. Si bien al levantarse de la cama no recordaba nada, ahora su mente comenzaba a despejarse, esa chica era una conocida de la alta sociedad con quien frecuentaba en fiestas y reuniones, se conocían desde hace un par de años atrás y siempre se le había insinuado al igual que el 98% de mujeres que conocía pues el otro 2% o eran niñas o eran ancianas. La noche anterior fue de fiesta, trago, música, señoritas, así que no le sorprendía en lo absoluto haber terminado con ella en la cama, ya habían estado en ocasiones anteriores y aunque no tenían una relación seria podía considerarla como su "amante oficial", no le desagradaba la idea pues la tía tenía lo suyo, alta, delgada, bien proporcionada, de rostro bello, mejor dicho, con sólo decir que trabajaba de modelo lo resumía todo y le gustaba que su relación fuera "libre", ella podía meterse con los tipos que quisiera al igual que él podía estar con las chicas que quisiera y nunca discutían por ello, hasta la fecha sus casuales encuentros sólo se basaban en sexo, es decir que nunca había salido con ella en algún plan diferente. A él le gustaban todo tipo de mujeres, claramente la cuenta de con cuantas había estado ya la tenía perdida hace mucho pues a sus plenos 25 se consideraba experto en el tema, si le preguntaban que cómo le gustaban las chicas en cuanto a su personalidad él simplemente respondía "de espíritu libre y mente abierta" pues nunca se preocupaba por si las prefería tímidas o de carácter fuerte, sumisas, mandonas, etc., básicamente se fijaba en lo que su instinto primitivo le dictaba "buen cuerpo, bonita cara, fin".

\- Buen día señor.- Le dijo su mayordomo al hacer presencia el joven en la mesa.

\- Buen día Giriko.- Le respondió mientras tomaba asiento.

\- ¿Desea que le sirva señor? ¿O prefiere esperar a la mujer?

\- Sírveme, no tengo tiempo que perder.

\- En seguida señor.- Y diciendo esto le llevó a la mesa el plato con un omelet relleno de queso ricotta, jamón de cerdo, tomate, cebolla picada y la salsa especial del chef, un jugo de naranja recién exprimido y pan integral de cereal. Justo empezaba a comer cuando apareció su acompañante.

\- Oye, que mal educado, creí que ibas a esperarme.

\- Sabes que debo llegar temprano al trabajo.

\- Bueno, pero dos minutos de espera no le hacen daño a nadie. Mayordomo ¿podría servirme mi desayuno?

\- En seguida señorita Saya.- Así lo hizo, le sirvió lo mismo que a su amo y se retiró.

\- Oye Grimm.- Dijo la chica después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio.

\- ...- El chico no respondió pero le levantó la vista en señal de saber que la estaba escuchando.

\- Hace un buen tiempo que llevamos haciendo esto y... sé que no te gusta que toque el tema pero, ¿no crees que deberíamos formalizar nuestra relación?

\- Pfff- Pronunció ese ruido en sus labios tratando de ahogar una risa pues su boca estaba llena de comida.- Saya, sabes bien cuales son mis condiciones.- Dijo tratando de volver a su semblante serio.

\- Claro que lo sé, sé que no te gustan las relaciones serias y...

\- Sabes que eso de los "sentimientos" no va conmigo.-Continuó interrumpiéndola.

\- Pero conmigo si y he estado empezando a sentir cosas por ti.

-...- El joven se levantó en seco de la mesa tras haber terminado.- Que mal por ti, porque yo no. Y no te ofendas pero me gustas solo para pasarla bien, no niego que me atraes pero en mi mundo no hay cabida para perder tiempo con cursilerías como eso que llaman "amor".- Dejando aclarado el asunto se retiró.

\- ¿Cuál es su problema?- Dijo mirando al mayordomo en tono de reclamo, quien hace unos segundos había hecho presencia para recoger los platos de la mesa y que por supuesto no respondió la pregunta aunque supiera la respuesta.

* * *

\- Buen día señor.- Dijo un celador.

\- Buen día.- Respondió el aludido mientras entraba a su Jaguar Land Rover negro al llegar al sótano del edificio ya que había comprado uno de los penhouse más lujosos de la ciudad hacia unos cuantos meses atrás, el reloj marcaba las 7:30 a.m. mientras se dirigía a recoger a su asistente y amigo. Llegando a la entrada de una colonia de casas allí lo esperaba un chico moreno de ojos amarillos.

\- Que tal Grimmjow.- Dijo estando ya con el cinturón puesto dentro del automóvil.

\- Vega, espero que me tengas buenas noticias.- Dijo en un sentido de mando pero al mismo tiempo sarcástico.

\- Jefe, viendo como está la situación debería mandarme a unas largas vacaciones a Hawai en compañía de lindas chicas y cerveza.

\- Sólo si me pones de buen humor con el reporte.

\- Ohhh esto sí que es una novedad, ¿acaso la chica rubia con la que te fuiste anoche te dejó mal humorado?

\- No, pero creo que le he estado dando muchas alas.

\- Claro, olvidaba que estaba tratando con el mismísimo don Juan de Marco.- Dijo sarcásticamente.- ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? Te vendría bien tener una relación estable con alguien y esa chica es muy guapa.

\- Pues entonces te la regalo.

\- Aceptaría con todo gusto, claro, de no ser porque ella anda tirando la baba por ti desde que te conoció en aquel club.

\- Vega, sabes que mis relaciones con las mujeres no se basan en nada sentimental. Simplemente obtengo de ellas lo mismo que quieren obtener de mi y todos felices.

\- Wow pero que profundo ¿y entonces cómo sabes que ninguna de todas ellas se ha enamorado verdaderamente de ti?

\- Pfff por favor ¿es en serio? Vega, lo único que buscan en mi es mi dinero y reconocimiento, no creas que soy tan idiota como para caer en las redes de alguna arribista.

\- Pero justamente por eso te relacionas con chicas de tu mismo círculo social y no con pobres empleadas ¿cuál es tu excusa ahora eh?

\- Mi "excusa" sigue siendo la misma, o entonces también crees que me buscarían si no tuviese un centavo y fuese gordo o con alguna discapacidad física.

\- Quizás no...

\- Este, nuestro mundo querido amigo, es sólo de apariencias, estar alejado de los problemas y escándalos es más llevadero cuando eres libre, ya ves cómo le inventan chismes a nuestros compañeros comprometidos y se riega como la pólvora. Y ya me estoy aburriendo del tema así que mejor dime la agenda para hoy.

\- Claro, bueno pues hoy tenemos programadas varias entrevistas de trabajo, para elegir a las que ocupen los tres puestos de secretarias que necesitamos.

\- Aaaagh, que flojera me dan esas entrevistas, todas siempre hablan de lo mismo.

\- La buena noticia señor, es que hoy el dolar subió así que el precio de nuestras acciones vale un 0,3% más.

\- Al fin algo bueno ¿y todo lo demás?

\- Como siempre, estable.

Al llegar al edificio "Jagger Company" su acompañante se bajó del auto al frente de la entrada pues debía adelantarse y tener todo listo para cuando el jefe subiera. El de cabellos azules se dirigió a la entrada del sótano para guardar el carro, se distrajo por unos segundos cuando vio pasar a una linda y elegante mujer, de grandes atributos y traje rojo vino tinto, al volver su mirada a la carretera sus reflejos lo obligaron a frenar en seco pues por poco atropella a alguien.

-¡OIGA! ¿QUÉ LE PASA IMBÉCIL? ¿PIENSA MATARME O QUÉ?- Dijo en tono altanero. El aludido se sorprendió al ver que esas palabrotas salían de la boca de una linda chica pues por esos lados siempre frecuentaba gente muy fina y educada, no groseras como esa. Dispuesto a querer seguir su camino y no armar un alboroto por algo de lo cual evidentemente él tenía la culpa solo se limitó a pitarle con la bocina de su carro para que aquella loca se hiciese a un lado, gracias al cielo así lo hizo.

Al estacionarse un celador lo recibió con amabilidad dándole paso hacia el ascensor el cual lo dejó en el primer piso, el de la recepción, todos los trabajadores que lo veían pasar lo saludaban cordialmente, a veces se preguntaba si no fuese quien es ¿cuántas personas lo tratarían con la misma cortesía? Sólo lo respetaban por ser el dueño de sus sueldos y por el poder que tenía, "puras apariencias" pensaba él, llamó al ascensor y al estar dentro marcó el piso al cual debía dirigirse, observó su reloj, 8:40 a.m, el tiempo se le había pasado volando quizá por el tráfico de la mañana, la buena noticia es que no habían reuniones pendientes así que no tenía prisa. Al sonar la campanita que anunciaba su llegada salió del ascensor y dando vuelta a la derecha se topó con la mirada de unas 20 chicas o más, no le sorprendía pues cada que iban a hacer entrevistas siempre se presentaba mucha gente, no les prestó demasiada atención ya que sin necesidad de mirarles al rostro sabía que todas estaban nerviosas, algunas sonrojadas, otras susurraban entre ellas, pero como es un tipo muy educado no les negaría el saludo.

\- Buen día señoritas, en unos minutos comenzaremos con las entrevistas.- Dicho esto desapareció tras cruzar la puerta de su oficina. "Viste, te dije que era guapo", "es más sexy en persona que en las fotos", "ese puesto tiene que ser mio", era lo que las chicas susurraban entre ellas.

\- El señor Jaggerjack por fin hace acto de presencia.- Dijo un hombre de tes trigueña.

\- Stark, espero estés preparado para lo que viene.

\- Por supuesto señor, no hay nada que me emocione más que entrevistar chicas guapas.

\- Vega, ¿cuál va a ser la dinámica?

\- Bueno señores, haré pasar una por una en orden de llegada, les haremos las preguntas básicas y si se nos ocurre alguna otra en el transcurso pues la haremos, luego les diremos que esperen hasta entrevistarlas a todas para finalmente escoger a las que mejor nos parezca.

\- Jajajajajajaja, es curioso no crees Vega.- Le dijo el mayor del lugar.- El asistente necesitando de una asistente, yo creo que lo haces sólo para ponerle todo el trabajo y que tú no tengas que hacer nada.

\- Stark, el propósito de estas entrevistas como bien sabes es elegir a tres secretarias, una para cada uno de nosotros y que nos asistan en nuestros deberes.

\- Oye Grimmjow, no sabía que necesitaras de secretaria personal, no que para eso tienes a tu asistente (?)

\- Stark, está claro que tu con lo flojo que eres y teniendo un cargo importante en esta empresa necesitas de alguien para que haga todo por ti.

\- Eso es evidente querido jefe, pero eso quiere decir que tu necesitas de un asistente más, o sea que requieres de más ayuda que yo.

\- Vega requiere de una secretaria que lo ayude con su trabajo porque necesito que maneje los asuntos de las otras sucursales y en su ausencia solicito de alguien que lo reemplace. ¿Alguna otra pregunta tonta?

\- Bueno bueno, no sé ustedes pero yo estoy ansioso de ver a las señoritas.

\- Vega, por favor ve haciéndolas pasar. - Le ordenó su jefe, mientras él y Stark se acomodaban tras el escritorio. Así hizo el joven, abrió la puerta y se dirigió ante las chicas.

\- Buen día señoritas. Sus entrevistas comenzarán en seguida, irán pasando en orden de llegada.- Todo el salón en silencio.- Bueno entonces la primera en llegar fue…(¿?)

\- Emm fui yo señor.- Dijo una guapa chica que se ubicaba muy cerca de él, sentada en un sillón de la pequeña sala de estar.

\- Ok, siga por acá por favor.

Diciendo esto, ambos desaparecieron de vista tras cerrar la puerta a su paso. El joven se sentó junto a sus colegas mientras la primera entrevistada se sentaba frente a ellos, empezó el mismo chico con las preguntas básicas como para qué quería el trabajo, cual era su experiencia laboral en el tema, qué puesto ocupaba, y de vez en cuando hablaba el más mayor, terminada la entrevista le dijeron que esperara afuera para luego de terminar dar anuncio a quienes serían las afortunadas de ocupar los puestos. Las horas pasaban, cuando se trataba de una tía guapa la demoraban más de lo necesario pues le hacían preguntas un tanto más personales, el peli azul muy pocas veces pronunciaba palabra, en esas pocas veces cuestionaba sus habilidades en la profesión o en algunos casos trabajaban para la competencia y él desconfiaba pues podían ser espías. La tarde avanzaba, los hombres ya querían tomar un descanso e ir a comer sus almuerzos.

\- Bueno, no sé ustedes pero yo ya estoy cansado y con mucha hambre.- Dijo el castaño mientras bostezaba con fuerza.

\- Podríamos dar por terminadas las entrevistas, ya hemos cuestionado a la mayoría de chicas, sólo es que usted de la orden señor.

\- ¿Cuantas faltan?

\- Un par no más.

\- Hazlas pasar, no quiero que se queden con una mala imagen de mi Compañia, no nos conviene que digan chismes o armen escándalos ahora.

\- En seguida señor.- Y así hizo pasar a la penúltima chica. Al entrar al lugar el peli azul reconoció a la mujer rubia de traje vino tinto, le dio un buen vistazo de arriba a abajo y de abajo hacía arriba, el señor a su lado también quedó maravillado ante su presencia.

\- Buen día señores.- Dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba frente a ellos.- Mi nombre es Rangiku Matsumoto.

\- Buen día señorita.- Le dijo uno de ellos poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano.- Yo soy Coyote Stark, o solo Stark para ti.- Le dijo mientras le plasmaba un delicado beso en la mano.

\- Mucho gusto señor Stark.- Le respondió sin una pizca de nerviosismo, lo hizo con toda naturalidad, segura de sí misma, ni siquiera se notó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, ya estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la admiraran. Ambos volvieron a sus asientos.

\- Ehh, bueno señorita Rangiku, comenzaremos con las preguntas.- Dijo el joven de ojos amarillos.

\- Saben, me gustaría que en estos lugares hubiese más ventilación, allá afuera con todas las chicas reunidas en un sólo lugar el calor es insoportable.- Dijo mientras se quitaba el bléiser y desabotonaba su blusa a considerable altura afirmando tener mucha calor. Los hombres al presenciar esto tragaron saliva, al parecer ellos estaban más nerviosos que la misma mujer.

\- Esto... por supuesto, lo tomaremos en cuenta.

\- Bueno, dejando eso de lado, cuéntanos linda, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- Dijo el trigueño muy interesado.

\- A lo que se refiere el señor, es que queremos saber para qué viene a buscar empleo en este lugar.- Dijo Vega antes de que la chica pudiese responderle.

\- Bueno, sé lo importante que es esta compañía y estoy segura de que puedo contribuir a que siga siendo de las mejores.

\- ¿Cuál era su anterior empleo?- Preguntó el de ojos miel.

\- Trabajaba de secretaria para una empresa que estoy segura ustedes conocen, "Sousuke Corporation".

\- ¡JA! ¿Y por qué crees que contrataríamos a alguien que viene de la competencia?- Dijo Vega.

\- Bueno, la verdad no espero que me contraten porque venga de la competencia, puedo demostrarles que estoy a la altura y... quizás tenga información que pueda interesarles.- Los tres la miraban y escuchaban muy atentamente, sus semblantes se tornaban serios.

\- Aparte de bella, misteriosa. Cuéntanos más de ti.- Dijo embelesado el Coyote.

\- Bueno pues vivo relativamente cerca de aquí en un barrio de clase media, llevo unos tres años trabajando como secretaria, estoy soltera...- Dijo esto último guiñándole el ojo a quien le había hecho la pregunta.- Estoy acostumbrada a trabajar d de la tarde...

\- Bueno bueno, muchas gracias por venir señorita, puede retirarse.

\- Huy, está bien, aunque nuestra conversación ya se estaba poniendo interesante.- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y volvía a vestir su bléiser.

\- Por favor, haga pasar a la última señorita.- Dijo Ggio mientras le abría la puerta para que saliera.

\- Como ordenes guapo.- Le dijo de forma coqueta. Vio que la mujer se dirigía al fondo de la sala y detenía el paso de una muchacha de cabellos verdes.

\- Señorita, la estamos esperando.- Dijo con la esperanza de agilizar el paso de la indecisa, pues las tripas le gruñían de hambre.

-Emmm, si, voy.- Dijo la aludida mientras avanzaba, antes de entrar el joven vio que se sujetaba el cabello con una goma. Los otros dos dentro de la oficina esperaban ansiosos pues deseaban que esto acabara de una vez por todas ya que las tripas se les retorcían y esto empezaba a malhumorarlos. Al escuchar los pasos de los tacones vieron a la chica atravesar la puerta, ella recorría el lugar con la vista, parecía estar asombrada como si fuese la primera vez que entraba a un lugar de esas dimensiones, tenía ambas manos cogidas una con la otra mientras jugaba con los pulgares en señal de nerviosismo. Ella le dedicó una rápida mirada a sus anfitriones, primero al "joven" Stark y luego al dueño del lugar, el peli azul pudo admirar sus grandes ojos color oliva por unos instantes luego de que ella mirase hacia otro lado, seguramente se había intimidado, muy diferente era el comportamiento de esta chica comparado con la que acababa de salir, ella simplemente les hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo y tomó asiento sin pronunciar palabra. Tenía un rostro bello debía admitirlo pero estaba un poco desarreglada, con una coleta mal hecha, sin aparente maquillaje, la blusa que parecía ahogarla de tan abotonada que la tenía hasta el cuello, la falda discretamente larga que cubría hasta sobre sus rodillas, nada interesante pensó el de cabellos azules, ni siquiera su mujeriego colega había mostrado signos de interés, supuso que sería una entrevista más, aburrida como el resto, escuchó que Vega comenzaba con las preguntas pero a él no le interesaba prestarle atención, dirigió su vista hacia la ventana, mirando el firmamento, tratando de llevar su mente a otro lugar que no fuese ese tratando de no explotar de estrés, aburrimiento y hambre por supuesto, de no ser porque las palabras de la mujer hicieron que su atención volviera a ella prestándole cierta curiosidad a lo que decía.

\- Yo sé que esta prestigiosa empresa necesita de mi.- Y no sólo el peli azul se sorprendió ante esto pues notó también la reacción de sus compañeros.- Yo necesito esto tanto como ustedes, pero escogí este lugar porque estoy segura de mis conocimientos y habilidades en el tema de la financiación y administración, no me asusta en lo más mínimo el esfuerzo que implique trabajar aquí, demostraré desde el primer momento que soy digna de estar ocupando el puesto que sea el que deba ocupar y al mismo tiempo que ustedes no se arrepientan de haberme elegido, hasta les puedo asegurar que ustedes no querrán que me vaya de aquí.- Terminó, Vega y Coyote se dedicaron una mirada sorprendidos de lo que acababan de oír pues ninguna otra había mostrando esa seguridad en sí misma desde el comienzo, y también porque la primera impresión que dio fue la de una chica tímida y apenada, mientras tanto Grimmjow la seguía observando en silencio.

\- Bueno, gracias por haber venido, puedes retirarte.- Dijo el castaño. La mujer se levantó y se marchó, antes de salir Vega le abrió la puerta y le pidió que esperase junto con las demás. Cerró la puerta y volvió a su puesto junto a sus colegas.

\- Hagamos esto pronto que ya es tarde y quiero ir a comer.- Ordenó el peli azul.

\- Bueno compañeros pues yo ya tengo a mi ganadora y creo que ustedes saben a quien me refiero.- Respondió el trigueño.

\- ¿La rubia que viene de la competencia?- Le preguntó el joven.

\- Obvio.

\- Stark, como ya me imaginaba que esa iba a ser tu elección quiero que la mantengas vigilada y espero le saques información.

\- Por supuesto jefe, nadie se resiste a mis encantos así que ese no será un reto para mí.- Respondió con aire de orgullo.

\- Ja, no te confíes de a mucho, esa mujer no me dio buena espina y por lo visto es bastante hábil con la lengua.

\- Espero que sea igual de hábil con el resto del cuerpo...

\- Agh, si si ya entendimos Stark, puedes quedártela, yo por mi parte ya tengo a alguien que me pareció cumple con los requisitos. La señorita Mila Rose.

\- OOOOOH, a Vega le gustan las morenas, no conocía esos particulares gustos tuyos.- Le dijo en tono de burla el castaño.

\- A diferencia tuya Stark, yo no elijo por su apariencia sino por que cumplan con el perfil establecido...

\- Si si, blah blah blah, escucho puras excusas. Pero falta que el jefe decida.

\- Yo confío en las decisiones de mi asistente Stark.- Dijo defendiendo la decisión de su amigo.

\- Como sea, a ver Grimmjow, ¿a quién escoges tu?

\- Les recuerdo que este no es un concurso de belleza señores, ni tampoco un burlesque en el cual podamos elegir a la que nos plazca.

\- Aquí vamos de nuevo... Ya Grimmjow déjate de formalidades y dinos quién será tu víctima.- Dijo de manera divertida.

\- A mi me parece que la última chica estuvo bastante bien, digo no es muy atractiva que digamos pero parecía sincera y muy segura de sí misma.- Le aconsejó su asistente.

\- Weeeh, a ver a ver, hagamos una pausa aquí. Pareciera que no conoces a tu jefe Ggio, así que diré yo de quién estoy casi seguro ronda por la mente de nuestro compañero.- Dijo éste bastante seguro.- Y... es ésta chica.- Reveló finalmente mostrando la carpeta de su hoja de vida que Grimmjow recibió. Al ver la foto recordó a esa mujer, era alta, elegante, de cabellos negros, lisos, piel blanca, de la cual su hoja de vida hablaba muy bien y en la entrevista le fue de igual manera, su nombre era Yumiko Igarashi.

\- Bueno, efectivamente estaba pensando en ella.

\- WOOOOH, punto para mi, en tu cara asistente.- Dijo muy divertido al saber que había acertado.

\- Como sea... ¿Quiere que las anuncie de una vez señor?

\- Adelante.- Le dio el permiso para proseguir. En seguida el joven salió a la puerta y todas las mujeres esperaban ansiosas a lo que diría a continuación.

\- Bueno, ahora mismo anunciaremos a las que elegimos para que laboren en esta empresa.- Todas estaban muy atentas a las palabras que pronunciaría a continuación.- La señorita Mila Rose.- "YES", dijo sonoramente la chica dueña de ese nombre.- La señorita Yumiko Igarashi y por último…- Todas cruzaban los dedos.- Rangiku Matsumoto.

-YAAAAAAAAAAAY!- Se escuchó un sonoro grito.

\- Por favor, las chicas mencionadas entren al despacho.- Así lo hicieron. Dentro las tres ansiosas por firmar contrato esperaban de pie las instrucciones que se les daría.

\- El motivo por el cual fueron convocadas ustedes y las demás fue para elegir tres secretarias que puedan asistirnos a cada uno de nosotros.- Dijo el peli azul sentado aún en su escritorio, la emoción de las chicas que lo escuchaban era notoria pues por fin les dirigía la palabra, mas encima estaban a punto de saber quien sería la afortunada de trabajar con él.- Quiero que les quede claro antes que nada las normas de este lugar entre las cuales les destaco su puntualidad en el horario establecido y la eficiencia que tengan para cumplir con el trabajo que se les asigne el día a día.- Continuó con su semblante serio, el ceño fruncido para mostrarse intimidante y claro que tenía efecto pues las chicas se notaban tensas, y eso que seguía sentado.- Ahora mi asistente les entregará un manual de normas que se deben cumplir a pie de letra y espero esté totalmente leído para mañana.- Efectivamente Vega fue entregando los cuadernillos.- Mila Rose trabajará para Ggio Vega, Stark quien es mi mano derecha trabajará con Matsumoto y Yumiko trabajará para mi. Que tengan buena tarde.- Dijo dándoles a entender que debían marcharse.

\- Disculpe señor pero, ¿no debemos firmar algún contrato?- Le preguntó la rubia.

\- El contrato se firmará mañana.- Dicho esto las chicas se dirigieron a la salida al igual que sus colegas, excepto claro a quien había designado como su propia secretaria.

\- Señor, quisiera tratar un asunto en privado con usted.- Dijo la chica después de haber asegurado la puerta. El aludido sólo se limitó a mirarle. La mujer se le acercaba a donde estaba sentado.- Que le parece si ya que soy su secretaria nos conozcamos mejor.- Dijo mientras se sentaba frente a él sobre el escritorio, con las piernas cruzadas. Obviamente a estas alturas Grimmjow ya sabía para dónde iba el asunto, se puso de pie.

\- No me interesa conocerte.- Dijo sin titubear.

\- Yo estoy segura de que si y de que le va gustar conocerme.- Le dijo mientras iba desabotonando su propia blusa.

\- Tsk, lo que me faltaba.- Se dijo para sí mismo pero lo suficientemente alto como para que la mujer alcanzase a escucharlo.

\- No se resista señor, créame que podemos pasarla muy bien.- Le dijo mientras se le acercaba seductoramente y con sus manos rozaba su fuerte torso.

\- Si no desiste de la idea puede ir despidiéndose de este lugar.- Le respondió un poco alterado ya y sujetándole las manos, aunque no podía negar que la tía estaba como para el pecado, sus principios le prohibían meterse con cualquier empleada, por normas de la misma compañía y por vocación propia ya que involucrarse con esas resbalosas solo daba para futuros chantajes y habladurías, cosa que claramente él no iba a permitir.

\- ¿A qué le teme señor? Aún no soy oficialmente su empleada así que no veo por qué no nos podamos divertir un rato.- Dijo acercándosele más a tal punto que sentía su pecho sobre el de él.

\- En ese caso no tendría por qué venir mañana.- Dijo haciéndole entender que si seguía insistiendo perdería el puesto que estaba a punto de ocupar.

\- Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

\- No lo creo.- Dijo sonriendo pues con esas palabras entendió que la tipa no iba a decidirse ni por uno ni por lo otro, ella venía por el todo.- Así que gracias por haber venido y no se moleste en volver a este lugar.- Dijo finalmente soltándose de su agarre y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. La mujer quedó sorprendida por el evidente rechazo, el joven abrió la puerta indicándole que saliera a lo que ella de mala gana terminó por obedecer, se fue sin pronunciar palabra. Cerró y se dirigió nuevamente a su escritorio, miró la hora, seis en punto, el día había pasado volando pero este último evento hizo que su salida se retrasara aún más. Volvió a sentarse en el escritorio y repasó detenidamente cada una de las carpetas con las hojas de vida de las demás chicas que vinieron por el puesto, le parecen desagradables ese tipo de mujeres que se venden por querer obtener un ascenso, un puesto más importante o como en ese caso, para tratar de obtener el puesto y relacionarse con el dueño del lugar, que se le acercaran sólo con las intenciones de obtener provecho de su posición, así que elegir nuevamente a alguna le parecía una pérdida de tiempo pues suponía que todas vendrían con las mismas intenciones, se detuvo al toparse con la carpeta de cierta peli verde y recordó aquella mirada que le dedicó por un segundo, ese brillo en sus ojos, no era como las miradas de las otras mujeres en las cuales se reflejaba el deseo, la lujuria, la ambición que representaba su sola presencia, pero esa chica era curiosa, como si de una niña en un parque de diversiones se tratara, veía maravillada el lugar en el cual se encontraba, recordó también que su asistente se la había sugerido pero acto seguido un flashback le susurró mentalmente haber visto ya a esa mujer ¿sería la misma que casi atropella en la mañana? de ser así no se iba a sentir cómodo ya que ella fue la que lo mandó al demonio y casi arma un escándalo al frente de su edificio pero no estaba seguro, prefirió confiar en la decisión de su amigo pues las sugerencias de él siempre eran acertadas así que una vez más daría crédito a sus palabras.

Afortunadamente al salir de la oficina se encontró con el susodicho.

\- Vega, necesito un favor.

\- Claro, ¿qué sería?

\- Quiero que hagas una carta confirmándole a esta persona que tiene el puesto para secretaria y se la hagas llegar hoy mismo.- Dijo entregándole una carpeta.

\- Vaya...- Dijo mirando la hoja de vida de la afortunada.- ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino?

\- La acabé de despedir.

\- Entiendo...- Dijo el joven imaginándose lo que había ocurrido, pues conocía bien a su jefe.- Lo haré en seguida.

* * *

 **Fiiiiin :3**

 **Bueno para esta ocasión voy a aclarar un par de cosas con el propósito de que ustedes tengan presente la imagen de estos personajes.**

 **\- Giriko es, para los que no se vieron la saga de los fullbringer, un personaje perteneciente a ese grupo. Acá les dejo una imagen para que se guíen: . /_cb20111115162042/bleach/en/images/a/a6/Giriko's_**

 **\- Saya es un personaje "inventado", no pertenece a bleach pero el físico del personaje tampoco es de mi autoría, pueden tener como ejemplo esta imagen perteneciente al personaje de Aya Brea del juego Parasite eve (esto no es un crossover, es solo que no encontraba a un personaje femenino que estuviese a la altura de Grimmy considero yo :V): hphotos-ak-xat1/v/t1.0-9/941009_10208241857826747_3440512133431552788_ ?oh=fe5fac67b40bf069ca0d1c6c5563d69b &oe=573EA495&_gda_=1464132170_3ab0ba083a973fba2c58af8380dcdd38**

 **Los esperaré para el próximo cap** :D


	5. Nuevo empleo

**Hola chicos y chicas, me disculpo por la demora pero andaba de paseo y no tenía cómo adelantar la historia, pero ya estamos de nuevo aquí con otro capítulo :D**

 **Agradezco nuevamente a lau-litost por sus comentarios y a SuwabeKoto-chan, espero a que más gente se anime a dejarme sus comentarios, así sabré qué les gusta o les disgusta de la historia o de la forma de redactarla, si las ideas se entienden... en fin, sin más que decir comiencen a leer :D**

Capítulo 5: Nuevo empleo

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a aparecer a través de la ventana, una chica dormía plácidamente en el sofá de su pequeño departamento mientras otra quien tomaba su desayuno se encontraba desconcertada por lo que sus ojos veían.

\- _"¿Cómo es esto posible?"_ \- Se dijo mentalmente.- _"¿Se tratará de una broma de mal gusto?"-_ No daba crédito a lo que leía pues el día anterior había estado presenciando la decisión que tomaron aquellos sujetos y evidentemente ella no calificaba en la lista de posibles aspirantes al puesto.- _"Si, tal vez de eso se trata, mejor abriré este sobre"_ \- Se dijo a sí misma teniendo ahora en sus manos la correspondencia del restaurante que comenzó a leer:

 _Señorita Neliel Tu Odershvank_

 _Cordial saludo_

 _La presente es para informarle que hemos aceptado su solicitud de empleo para con el restaurante, si desea aceptar el empleo hágase presente el mismo día que reciba esta carta en horas de la tarde, allí acordaremos sus actividades y por consiguiente su sueldo._

 _Sado Yasutora_

 _Socio del restaurante "Delicias Mexicanas"_

Bueno, por lo menos a esta carta le creía más así que sin titubear se dispuso a levantarse del lugar donde se encontraba sentada para dirigirse al baño y darse una buena ducha, se vistió, se arregló, vio el reloj que marcaba las ocho en punto, salió de la habitación en dirección hacia la sala y notó que su compañera ya no se encontraba allí, giró su cabeza hacia la dirección opuesta donde estaba el pequeño comedor pero tampoco la vio allí, dio unos cuantos pasos más para encontrarse con ella frente a frente en la entrada de la cocina.

\- ¡RUKIA! Que susto me diste.

\- ¿Eh? - La chica ojerosa levantó su rostro pues estaba tapado con la manta que hace un rato la amparaba del frío. - ¿Qué pasa Nel? Parece que hubieses visto un fantasma.

\- Yo diría una momia mas bien.- Le respondió en tono burlón.

\- Muy graciosa.- Dijo mientras llevaba en su mano un pocillo con café caliente y se dirigía en dirección al comedor.

\- En serio amiga, tienes muy mal semblante, este nuevo horario no te está beneficiando para nada, y mira que apenas llevas dos días en eso.- Le dijo mientras seguía sus pasos y se acomodaba a su lado.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Lo que pasa es que... ayer no fue un buen día para mi.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Hubieron problemas con los pacientes?

\- No, no, aparte del viejo Yamamoto todo estuvo perfecto, excepto por un par de cosas...

\- ¿Qué cosas?

\- Esperábamos al nuevo doctor que iría a hacer el control de la salud de nuestros pacientes y preciso tenían que escoger al menos apropiado, un tipo arrogante y fastidioso que nada mas con verlo dan ganas de plantarle un golpe en la cara.

\- Jajajajaja, hay amiga, ¿tan malo es? ¿qué te dijo?, por lo que me cuentas parece que fuera un viejo gruñón.

\- No, todo lo contrario, es joven, pero engreído, se nota a leguas que viene de alguna familia de riquillos, aquel cuyos papis le pagaron la carrera de medicina y ahora se cree el gran doctor.

\- Wow, espera, apenas llevas un día con él ¿y ya no lo soportas? Pues qué te hizo el hombre (?)

\- Insultarme, decirme que soy una enana, un intento de enfermera... blah, blah, blah...

\- Jajajajajajaja, pues yo creo que ya se cayeron bastante bien el uno al otro, pero conociéndote tu no te quedas atrás con los insultos para defenderte. Y ¿cómo se llama?

\- Ni me acuerdo.

\- Bueno bueno, entonces... ¿cuál es esa otra razón?

\- No me lo creerás pero...escuché a mi jefa hablando con alguien.

\- ¿Y quién era ese alguien?

\- Byakuya Kuchiki.

La peli verde tragó saliva, sabía que su amiga no podía estar bromeando con algo tan serio como eso, hasta pensó por un momento que quizá ella hubiese escuchado mal pero por la cara de Rukia sabía que sí se trataba de aquel hombre...

\- B-Byakuya? ¿Estás segura que era él?

\- Claro que si, escuché a la doctora decir su nombre y el tono de su voz es inconfundible.

\- Pero ¿qué está haciendo ese hombre acá?

\- Eso mismo me pegunto yo, pensar que después de tantos años...

\- ¿Desde cuando se conoce con tu jefa?

\- Al parecer desde hace un buen tiempo porque escuché decirle que "era bueno volver a ver viejos amigos".

\- ¿Tu crees que ella sepa algo?

\- No lo sé, no lo creo porque nunca ha hecho comentarios al respecto.

\- Ahora me sorprende que hallas podido dormir un poco, ¿qué vas a hacer Rukia?

\- Por ahora fingiré que no sé nada, es mejor mantener la guardia baja.

\- ¿Y si ese hombre se vuelve a aparecer por ahí?

\- No me quedaría de otra más que enfrentarlo.

\- Pero Rukia te estarías arriesgando mucho a...

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero no me queda de otra necesito el trabajo.

\- En mi sincera opinión deberías empeñarte en ir buscando otro empleo en otro lugar, es muy riesgoso para ti.

\- Eso intentaré... pero ya que estamos hablando de empleos cuéntame ¿cómo te fue ayer?

\- No me aceptaron en la compañía, los únicos tres puestos que se encontraban disponibles los ocuparon otras chicas.

\- Que mal Nel. ¿Y el restaurante?

\- Bueno, me presenté también y hoy me llegó una carta diciendo que me aceptarían si voy hoy.- Dijo extendiéndole la carta para que la leyera.

\- Algo es algo. ¿Y qué es toda esa correspondencia?

\- Ya sabes, recibos de pago, propagandas...

\- ¿Y esto?- Dijo mientras sostenía en su mano un sobre negro.

\- Una broma de mal gusto.

\- Pues va dirigido a ti ¿No piensas abrirlo?

\- Neee, prefiero ahorrarme la humillación.

\- Bueno entonces lo abriré yo.- Y así lo hizo mientras se dispuso a leer el contenido.

\- Nel, acá te están ofreciendo un empleo, ¿qué broma puede ser eso?

\- No Rukia, es imposible, ayer estuve presente en el lugar y ya habían escogido a las secretarias, no puede ser que literalmente de la noche a la mañana se decidieran por mi.

\- Pues al parecer si, mira dice: _"Señorita Nelliel Tu, con la presente se le informa que ha sido aceptada para el puesto de secretaria en "Jagger Company", deberá asistir hoy 15 de enero a dicho lugar para recibir instrucciones del trabajo que se le asignará. Cordialmente Ggio Vega, Asistente personal."_

\- No te creo.- Dijo arrebatándole la carta de las manos para poder leer por sí misma las palabras que acababa de pronunciar su compañera.- Voy a llamar ahora mismo, estoy segura que se trata de un error.- Dicho esto agarró el teléfono y marcó el numero que estaba escrito al respaldo del sobre.

\- _"Jagger Company a sus servicios, ¿con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?"_ \- Dijo una suave, educada y muy entrenada voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Buenos días señorita, hablas con Nell, me gustaría que me comunicara con alguien que me pueda confirmar la veracidad de una carta que acabo de recibir.

\- " _Por supuesto, en un momento la comunicaré con alguien que le pueda colaborar"_ \- Al instante empezó a sonar la típica música de fondo de espera.

\- _"Buen día, ¿en qué le puedo colaborar?-_ Dijo esta vez una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Si, buen día señor, lo que pasa es que recibí una carta de esa compañía diciendo que "me han aceptado para el empleo" y quisiera confirmar la veracidad de la misma.

\- _"¿Es usted la señorita Nelliel Tu Odershvank?"_ \- La aludida asintió.- _"Claro, la carta es para usted, ya sabe, debe presentarse hoy mismo en la mañana si desea obtener el empleo, en traje adecuado y bien presentada, la esperaremos, hasta pronto."-_ El joven colgó sin dejar que la chica pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna en su defensa.

\- ¡ME COLGÓ! Que gente tan mal educada.

\- Son gente ocupada más bien.- Dijo su amiga peli negra.- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Que no hay ningún error, la carta y el empleo son para mi.

\- ¡Que bien! Entonces alístate y ve por tu trabajo chica.

\- Noooo, no quiero trabajar ahí, no es mi ambiente, lleno de gente estirada y millonaria.

\- Nell, deja las excusas y hazme caso.

\- Pero Rukia, ¿entonces qué hago con el empleo del restaurante?

\- ¿Vas a cambiar el empleo de secretaria en una de las compañías más importantes del país por un puesto de camarera o de limpia pisos en un restaurante? Nada de eso, mi deber es velar por lo que sé es mejor para ti, así que vas ahora mismo y te cambias de ropa.

\- Okay...- Le respondió la chica finalmente resignada, no sabía por qué pero ese lugar no le daba buena espina, no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con ese tipo de personas de clase social alta, no sabía si podía dar la talla con el puesto que le ofrecían aunque... nada perdía con intentarlo.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana, la chica de cabellos verdes se dirigía con prontitud a su destino, se anunció en la recepción del edificio y la mujer la dejó pasar, nuevamente en el mismo ascensor marcando esta vez el piso numero 78, la subida le parecía eterna y más aún cuando paraba cada cuatos pisos ya que alguien más pedía el elevador para subir, gente entrando y saliendo a cada rato, unos en silencio, otros hablando por sus celulares sobre negocios, proyectos, otros que subían en grupo charlando entre ellos mismos, aburrida del ambiente ella sólo fijaba su mirada en la pantallita que indicaba con números el piso en el que se encontraba, hasta que una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Nel? ¿Eres tu? ¡NEL-CHAN! Que gusto verte.- Dijo una mujer rubia mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a la aludida.

\- Ahhhh, Rangiku-chan me estas lastimando.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que me vienes a visitar porque no te lo creeré.

\- Esto... Lo que pasa es que esta mañana me llegó una carta diciendo que me presentara y pues aquí estoy.

\- Wow, que... ¿bien? ajajajaja, no sé que decirte, ¿para qué te pidieron que vinieras?

\- Pues supuestamente me dieron el puesto de secretaria.

\- Aaaaaaah, eso explica el por qué la otra chica no vino hoy...

\- ¿Qué chica?

\- Una de las que habían elegido ayer, no se presentó hoy para firmar el contrato.

\- Entonces... ¿yo soy su reemplazo?

\- Aparentemente sí amiga.- Le dijo con una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

\- ¿A qué piso te diriges tu Rangiku?

\- Al 78, el joven asistente me mandó llamar.

\- Que bien, yo también voy para allá.

\- Yo hasta ahora estaba conociendo los pisos pero me han dicho que al 79 y el 80 está prohibido el acceso porque son exclusivamente para el dueño. De todos modos este ascensor sólo marca hasta el piso 78.

\- Bueno, es normal que el dueño de un edificio siempre tenga unos pisos exclusivos para él ¿no?, así como Tony Stark el de Ironman.

\- Jajajajajajajaja, si, la diferencia es que el dueño de este no es un super héroe de cómics ni nada por el estilo.- Ambas soltaron a reírse, justo después de esto sonó una campanita que anunciaba la llegada a su destino.

Al salir del ascensor notaron que el piso en el que se encontraban era ligeramente diferente a los demás, el techo era más amplio, la parte central era bastante espaciosa, con un ventanal enorme que daba vista a toda la ciudad, habían un par de muebles para sentarse, como una sala de espera con su mesita de centro, cerca a la ventana habían tres escritorios diferentes, bien separados unos de los otros, y detrás de cada escritorio había una puerta que conducía a otras oficinas, los ojos de las chicas no pudieron explorar más el basto lugar pues una voz hizo que su atención se dirigiera a quién pertenecían dichas palabras.

\- Señorita Rangiku, espero que sea así de puntual siempre.

\- Señor Vega, eso téngalo por seguro.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

\- Señorita Nell, venga por acá por favor, el señor Jeagerjaques la está esperando.- Al pronunciar estas palabras la chica se sorprendió de sobremanera pues no creía que el mismo dueño la fuese a atender personalmente, las manos comenzaron a sudarle y el pulso se le aceleró, era ahora o nunca. Al atravesar la puerta se encontró con una oficina bastante más grande que la que había visitado el día de ayer, también con un ventanal del piso al techo con vista a la ciudad, al costado de una pared una extensa biblioteca llena de libros, en el centro del lugar un par de asientos elegantes en cuero con una mesita de centro con la diferencia de que ahí se encontraba una botella de cristal que parecía contenía whisky, justo frente al ventanal había un gran escritorio negro, con su computador, algunas hojas, portafolios, y detrás de este una silla de cuero negro, de esas que tienen un alto espaldar y ruedas pero, allí no se encontraba nadie, estaba sola en aquel lugar. Decidió entonces sentarse en la cómoda silla y esperar, no duró ni dos minutos en esa posición pues los nervios la tenían muy ansiosa e inquieta así que se levantó y comenzó a curiosear, no habían muchos elementos en aquel sitio más que cuadros en las paredes de algún artista abstracto, muebles enormes de cajones que contenían archivos, nada interesante así que se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, quizás habría algo que leer, de toda la larga fila de libros escogió un grupo de unos quince que tenían la pasta del mismo color verde pino, sacó el primero y leyó el título "Primer curso de contabilidad, volumen 1" acto seguido lo abrió para leer su contenido.

\- Así que le gusta husmear en las cosas de los demás.- Una voz gruesa, masculina y que estaba segura no había oído antes la sobresaltó. Giró su mirada hacia donde escuchaba provenía dicha voz, logró encontrarse con unos vibrantes ojos turquesa que por supuesto recordaba muy bien, aún con el libro en manos y un poco asustada le respondió tratando de aparentar calma.

\- Yo... Sólo veía su biblioteca señor.- Lo observó detalladamente, llevaba puesto un traje de paño azul petróleo, debajo una camisa roja vino tinto con una corbata roja también un poco más clara, como rubí quizás, junto con unos mocasines bien embolados, y claro, su cabello peinado hacia atrás con los mismos mechones rebeldes que caían en su frente.

\- Insinúa que le gusta leer (?)- Le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia su escritorio. La chica no sabía si se trataba de una pregunta o de una afirmación, o de ambas.

\- Sí, pero todos estos tomos ya me los he leído, eran necesarios para graduarme.

\- ... - No hubo respuesta por parte del joven pero sí le lanzó una mirada curiosa, recordaba que las pocas chicas que habían entrado a su despacho simplemente se sentaban en los sillones a esperar, o se acercaban un poco a la ventana para contemplar la vista, o cualquier otra cosa menos a ponerse a husmear en su biblioteca. La mujer volvió a dejar el libro en su lugar y se sentó en la silla que estaba al otro lado del escritorio justo frente al hombre. Había silencio, el señor se dedicaba a organizar sus papeles, encender su computadora, revisar los cajones del escritorio...

\- ¿Por qué me escogieron a mi?- Tan solo justo después de pronunciar aquellas palabras se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ¿qué clase de pregunta tonta era esa? seguramente por decir aquello la despedirían antes de contratarla así como hicieron con la otra chica.

\- ¿Acaso no dijo usted que mi empresa necesitaría de sus habilidades para "mejorar"?- La chica tragó saliva, le había respondido con otra pregunta y eso de por sí ya era bastante malo, lo que le sorprendió saber era que ese hombre recordaba sus palabras a pesar de que aparentemente no le había prestado mucha atención a su entrevista, apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa y respondió.

\- Claro que lo dije, pero al parecer el día de ayer no eran requeridos mis servicios y hoy si.- Vaya, jamás imaginó que esas palabras salieran de su boca.

\- Ya que lo menciona, este manual de normas y conductas de la Compañía debe leerlo, a menos que quiera ser despedida como la mujer de ayer.- Dijo mientras le daba aquel librillo.

\- O sea que... soy como su reemplazo...

\- Así es, aunque si ya se arrepintió de estar aquí puede retirarse si lo desea.- Que tipo tan petulante, lo decía como si fuera una cualquiera a la que podía desechar así como así, pero ella no le daría el gusto de verle salir por la puerta aunque fuese lo que más deseara hacer en ese momento.

\- Ya estoy aquí por segunda vez, no me iré sin haber firmado un contrato.- Respondió con firmeza.

\- Me agrada que sea determinada, firme estos papeles y el puesto será suyo.

\- Y... ¿qué puesto es el que voy a ocupar?- El joven la miró a los ojos ante su pregunta, no hizo ningún gesto con los labios, ni con las cejas, su semblante era el mismo pero pudo ver a través de su mirada que lo que estaba por decirle le divertía mucho, era como cuando alguien está a punto de dar una noticia fascinante o una sorpresa o algo por el estilo, ese brillo en sus ojos le delataban.

\- Será mi secretaria personal.- La chica sintió cómo un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, ¿estaba segura de lo que acababa de escuchar? ¿secretaria personal? acababa de conocer esa empresa y ya iba a ser la secretaria personal del dueño, y no sólo eso sino también toda la responsabilidad que se le venía encima, parecía que a él le divertía decírselo, no se lo podía explicar pero estaba segura que este hombre traía algo más entre manos.

\- Eeeem, pues bueno, será un gusto trabajar directamente para usted señor.- Su voz sonó un tanto temblorosa. La chica le dio un rápido vistazo a las tres hojas del contrato y firmó. Acto seguido, el hombre oprimió un botón del teléfono que tenía en el escritorio y en el alta voz habló una voz masculina del otro lado.

\- _"Dígame señor"_

 _-_ Vega, en mi oficina ahora.

\- _"En seguida señor"-_ Y colgó. En menos de diez segundos el susodicho apareció tras la puerta.

\- Vega, necesito que le indiques a...- Se detuvo un momento mientras buscaba el nombre de la chica en sus papeles.- La señorita Nelliel sus tareas para con esta oficina, que se entere cual será su área y enséñele lo más importante del edificio.

\- Si señor, acompáñeme por aquí señorita.- La mujer se puso de pies, hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida y se fue siguiendo al joven que le había dado instrucciones de acompañarle. La puerta se cerró y el joven apuesto se quedó solo en el lugar, con la mirada fija en donde ambos sujetos habían salido, pensativo, si esa chica era lo que decía ser debía demostrarlo para mantener el puesto y admitía que había demostrado bastante seriedad durante los pocos minutos que estuvieron a solas, aunque había notado cierto nerviosismo en ella al decirle que trabajaría única y exclusivamente para él, debía admitir que le gustaba causar en las chicas ese tipo de reacción, que sepan quién es el que manda en ese lugar y que obedezcan a sus ordenes pero más importante aún, que no sean de ese tipo de mujeres arribistas, Grimmjow tenía un código muy importante que cumplir dentro de su propia empresa el cual era no relacionarse ni física ni sentimentalmente con ninguna de sus empleadas, aunque admitía que al principio había roto dicho código un par de veces con unas tías buenas le sirvió de lección para entender el por qué se deben seguir las normas; la chica de cabellos verdes no despertaba ningún tipo de sensaciones en él, vestía bien cubierta como se supone debería de ser, muy poco maquillaje en su rostro y sus cabellos aunque ordenados se notaba que no dedicaba mucho tiempo en arreglárselos en algún peinado complejo, él simplemente anhelaba que fuese eficiente y punto.

* * *

El sol de medio día indicaba que la hora de comenzar a trabajar se acercaba, estando ya lista para su siguiente jornada la chica de cabellos cortos y negros se disponía a salir de su departamento justo cuando en ese momento el teléfono sonó.

\- ¿Aló?

- _Hey Rukia ¿Cómo estás?_

\- Ishida, muy bien ¿y tú? Estaba a punto de salir cuando llamaste, tienes suerte de haberme encontrado.

 _\- Lo sé, es que hasta ahora me desocupé del trabajo ¿te parece bien si vamos a almorzar antes de que comiences con tu jornada de hoy?_

 _-_ Claro, por qué no.

 _\- Entonces podemos encontrarnos en la plaza central que queda cerca a mi casa ¿te parece?_

 _-_ Por supuesto.- Dicho esto ambos colgaron sus teléfonos. En el pasado ya había rechazado varias invitaciones de Uryu a desayunar o almorzar así que esta vez se decidió por aceptar.

Estando ya en la plaza central donde acordaron encontrarse la chica se sentó en una banca mientras esperaba a su acompañante quien evidentemente no había llegado aún, dicha plaza central era más bien un bello parque, con caminos empedrados, árboles, flores, y claro no podía faltar una fuente en el centro.

\- Kuchiki.

\- Ishida, creí que nunca llegarías.

\- Pues ya estoy aquí, quiero que vayamos a un lugar muy folclórico que conocí hace algunos días.

\- Vaya, y ¿qué tiene de especial?

\- Ya lo verás.- Se fueron caminando, durante el recorrido hablaron de sus propios trabajos, de las metidas de pata de Ishida o de las emergencias que debía atender Rukia en las madrugadas, la chica trataba de evitar el tema de aquel hombre pues aunque sólo Uryu y su amiga Nell conocieran la historia temía de su reacción y que por consiguiente estuviese en peligro, quizás se lo contaría cuando se asegurara de que ese hombre no la andaba buscando.

\- Restaurante de comida mexicana. ¿Es aquí Uryu?

\- Así es Rukia, ya he venido un par de veces por recomendación de un amigo y me ha gustado mucho.

\- Pero me han dicho que esa comida es pesada.

\- No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a escoger de los platos más ligeros que hayan.

\- Bueno... si tu lo dices...- La verdad que no era por la comida sino que había algo que sentía no le iba a gustar de aquel lugar, como un presentimiento. Recordó también que su amiga le había hablado de un empleo en un restaurante de comida mexicana, ¿sería el mismo?

Ambos entraron al lugar, aparentaba ser acogedor con muebles de madera y decoración por todo el lugar, tomaron asiento y un chico les entregó la carta.

\- Parece que le está gustando este lugar señor Ishida.

\- Keigo, que gusto verte.

\- Y al parecer trajiste esta vez a la chica, mucho gusto señorita, Keigo Asano.

\- Rukia, mucho gusto.

\- ¿Cual será su orden para el día de hoy?

\- Bueno, yo pediré un burrito sencillo y para la dama también por favor.

\- En seguida, ¿algo de beber?

\- Un par de refrescos.- Dicho esto el camarero se retiró.

\- Como sé que no conoces de estos platos preferí escoger por ti si no te molesta.

\- Claro que no Uryu, desde que no me vayan a traer un pulpo vivo o cosas por el estilo todo está bien.- Ambos rieron.

\- Entonces me estabas contando que ya llegó el nuevo doctor.

\- Tsk, no me interesa hablar de eso, lo único que puedo decirte es que es tipo engreído, orgulloso y para nada simpático, es un patán de primera.

\- Wow, ¿tan malo fue?

\- Si, pues es que verás...

\- Dos burritos a la orden.- Fueron interrumpidos por el mesero.

\- Wow, que rápidos.

\- Si, de hecho es el plato más rápido que tenemos pues todos los ingredientes ya están listos, sólo es armarlos, calentarlos y ¡listo!- El joven se retiró y ambos empezaron a comer.

\- Para haber venido solo un par de veces parece que te conocen bien.- Se dirigió Rukia a su compañero.

\- Si pues, sólo he venido un par de veces a comer, las otras veces vine a acompañar a mi amigo.- Continuaron comiendo, de vez en cuando hacían comentarios sobre el restaurante, o sobre la comida, cosa que no se hiciera incómodo el ambiente por el silencio.

\- ¡Ishida! Que bueno encontrarte por acá de nuevo.

\- Hey, mira Rukia él era el amigo del que te hablaba.- La chica sólo se limitó a mirarle pues por la voz estaba casi segura de quien se trataba pero sus ojos debían confirmárselo, que no tan agradable sorpresa se le venía.

\- Aaaaah, vaya vaya, pero si es la enfermera enana.- Justo cuando ella creía que nada podía arruinarle el día.

\- Los presento. Kurosaki, ella es mi amiga Rukia de la que te hablaba. Y Rukia él es mi amigo de la universidad, Kurosaki Ichigo.

\- Si, de hecho nos conocimos ayer Ishida.

\- Que casualidad.

\- Si, coincidencialmente al ancianato que me tocó atender el día de ayer es donde trabaja esta duende.- La chica seguía callada, observándolo con los ojos llenos de ira tratando de contenerse y no armar un escándalo en ese lugar, pero con lo último que acababa de decir aquel joven había rebosado el vaso de su paciencia, no sabía por qué pero ese tipo la sacaba de sus casillas con menuda facilidad.

\- Vaaaya, Uryu, no sabía que ese fueran tus tipos de amistades, ya sabes, de gente altanera que se cree mucho por tener el cabello naranja.

\- Vaaaya Uryu, creo que te has equivocado, esa no es la misma chica que me describías hace unos días, parece que se te olvidó mencionar lo grosera, orgullosa y... pequeña que es.

\- ERES UN...

\- Bueno bueno, ya amigos, cálmense, entiendo que la manera de conocerse no fue la más adecuada pero...

\- Gracias por la invitación Uryu, estuvo deliciosa la comida pero ya me tengo que ir a trabajar.- Diciendo esto se levantó de la silla sin siquiera verle a su amigo ni a su acompañante, parecía que echaba chispas y salió del lugar.

\- Pues ¿qué le hiciste Kurosaki?

\- Nada, simplemente ella comenzó y yo me defendí.

\- Nunca cambias ¿verdad?

La chica salió echando fuego de aquel lugar, no sabía por qué razón le caía tan mal aquel tipo, sería su intuición que le decía que algo no encajaba con él, trataría de no pensar en eso y concentrarse en sus obligaciones, una mano en su hombro detuvo sus apresurados pasos.

\- Hey hey, oye discúlpame solo bromeaba.

\- No me toques.

\- Okay, no lo volveré a hacer. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu trabajo? Mi coche está sólo a unas cuadras.

\- No gracias, prefiero caminar.

\- Vale, entonces te acompañaré.

\- Ish, ¿cual es tu problema? ¿cual es tu afán de fastidiarme?

\- Wow, ninguno pequeña ruda, solo quiero ser amable y disculparme por lo de ayer.

\- No hace falta, ya lo había olvidado.

\- Que bueno. Cambiando de tema, ayer hablé con la doctora Unohana, le dije que necesitaba de una enfermera que pueda asistirme en el hospital pues está muy pesado el trabajo últimamente.

\- ¡Genial! Espero encuentre lo que busca.- Dicho esto, la chica hizo una seña con la mano para pedir un taxi que afortunadamente para ella la vio al instante y se detuvo para recogerla, ni se molestó en despedirse del joven y se fue.

Durante su trayecto no tenía nada más en mente que pensar en la desagradable coincidencia de que aquel amigo de Uryu fuese el mismo tonto que la molestó el día anterior, debía ser una pesadilla, parecía que ahora la perseguía a todo lado, debía calmarse y despejar su mente para llegar con toda la buena energía a su trabajo. El taxi se detuvo indicando que había llegado a su destino, le pagó al conductor y salió. Como cualquier otro día la chica entró al ancianato, saludó amablemente a sus compañeros y pacientes, se cambió de ropa al uniforme de trabajo, las tres en punto, su rutina comenzaba.

\- Hola Rukia-chan.

\- Hola Momo, ¿cómo estás?

\- Muy bien ¿y tu? pareces algo seria...

\- Bien, bien, es sólo que tuve un no muy agradable encuentro.

\- ¿Con quién? ¿Qué pasó?

\- Uryu me invitó a almorzar y preciso me encontré con el mismo doctor que nos visitó aquí ayer.

\- ¿El doctor Kurosaki? Es una buena persona, a mi me cayó muy bien.- Dijo con una tierna sonrisa.- Ash, pero entonces no almorzaremos juntas hoy.

\- No te preocupes puedo acompañarte de todos modos.

\- Te regañarán si te ven haciendo nada Rukia.

\- No importa, recuerda que siempre tenemos quince minutos de descanso si no hay ninguna emergencia.

\- Okay. Oye, ahora que recuerdo, la doctora Unohana me dijo que en cuanto te viera te dijera que ella necesita verte en su consultorio.

\- Bueno, será mejor que no la haga esperar.

"Tok tok"- Sonó la puerta de la susodicha.

\- Adelante.

\- Buen día doctora.

\- Rukia, que bueno verte, necesito comentarte algo.

\- Claro, ¿qué sería?

\- Quiero que trabajes para el doctor Kurosaki.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Así como lo oyes. Ayer me pidió que si le podía recomendar una enfermera que le ayude con sus deberes en el hospital y le dije que tu estabas perfectamente calificada para el trabajo.

\- No no no, yo no voy a trabajar con ese... doctor... dígale que no estoy disponible porque me siento muy a gusto con mi trabajo aquí. Me disculpará pero debo retirarme doctora.- La chica salió.

\- Que difícil eres de convencer Rukia...

* * *

\- Señorita Nell, este será su puesto de trabajo.- Dijo aquel joven señalándole un escritorio que se encontraba muy cerca de la oficina de su jefe, el que estaba a un costado del escritorio que se ubicaba cerca a la ventana.- Como ve aquí podrá encontrar todos los materiales que necesita, una computadora, papeles, carpetas, esferos, lápices, cinta adhesiva... en fin. También tiene un teléfono por donde las llamadas serán filtradas, en uno de los cajones encontrará las extensiones de cada departamento para transferir llamadas incluyendo a cada una de nuestras oficinas.

\- Ok.- Simplemente asintió haciendole saber que había captado las instrucciones.

\- En estos momentos tengo mucho trabajo pendiente así que le pediré a la señorita Matsumoto que le enseñe el lugar. Ah, por cierto, sus horarios serán de las ocho de la mañana EN PUNTO y la salida es a las cinco de la tarde, la hora del almuerzo para todos los empleados es desde medio día hasta la una de la tarde. Bienvenida.

\- Gracias...- El joven Vega se retiró y fue a buscar a la mencionada mujer.

\- ¡Amiga! Que bien que te aceptaron, trabajaremos juntas ¿No te parece genial?

\- Claro, esto... el señor Vega me dijo que me enseñarías el lugar.

\- Si amiga, no creas que ya me se todo el edificio al derecho y al revés pero te mostraré lo que he conocido hasta ahora.

\- No se supone que Ggio debería mandar a su propia secretaria a hacer su trabajo en vez de la mia (?)- Dijo una voz masculina tras de ellas.

\- Señor Stark, disculpeme pero el señor Vega me pidió el favor de colaborarle sólo por esta vez. Es más, aprovecho para presentarlos de una buena vez. Jefe, ella es Nelliel Tu... lo que sea, la nueva secretaria del señor Jeagerjaques. Nel, él es mi jefe, el señor Coyote Stark.

\- Un placer bella dama.- Dijo mientras le sostenía la mano y se la besaba.

\- Ahhhh, igualmente señor Stark...

\- Al parecer Vega volvió a salirse con la suya...

\- ¿A qué se refiere señor?

\- Oh no, nada importante...

\- Bueno Nel, sigamos con nuestro recorrido, prometo no demorarme señor.- Y así las chicas desaparecieron en el elevador.

La mujer rubia le mostró cada uno de los pisos que ella había recorrido, desde el primero donde se encontraba el gran comedor, la cafetería, la recepción, y otros cuantos espacios mas, los pisos de arriba eran ocupados por diversas oficinas que se encargaban de diferentes labores, cada cierta cantidad de pisos se ocupaba de un departamento en específico, el departamento de producción, el de ventas, el de marketing y publicidad, el de administración y finalmente el de contabilidad y finanzas. Se podía decir que ellas pertenecían al último mencionado pues su trabajo era de recopilar dicha información y hacérsela saber a sus jefes.

\- Mi jefe es como la mano derecha del tuyo Nel, es como... su consejero al igual que el señor Vega con la diferencia de que este es su asistente personal, quien atiende asuntos delicados de la empresa y es de la máxima confianza del señor Grimmjow.

\- Ya veo. Son como... un trío dinámico, mejores amigos que se ayudan entre ellos.

\- Jajajajaja, algo así amiga. Haaay debo confesarte que te tengo mucha envidia.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? Vas a trabajar directamente con el hombre mas codiciado de todo Japón y serás también la envidia de muchas acá...

\- Ahhh, eso no me interesa Rangiku, solo el que me traten bien y me paguen.

\- Que simplona eres... Bueno, esta es el área administrativa, estas chicas son las secretarias de varios de los jefes contables.- Le decía mientras recorrían el lugar, eran más o menos unos veinte escritorios dispuestos en fila con chicas trabajando en ellas.

\- ¿Y esas dos quienes son? No las había visto por aquí.

\- Deben ser las nuevas secretarias, ¿te acuerdas del anuncio en el periódico que te mostré hace algunos días Loly?

\- Claro que lo recuerdo, no me parece justo que mientras nosotras nos matamos trabajando en esta área de mal paga lleguen unas desconocidas y ocupen puestos importantes de la noche a la mañana Menoly.

\- Lo mas triste de todo esto es que una de esas arpías trabaja directamente para el señor Jeagerjaques.

\- Se me revuelven las tripas de solo pensarlo, me he esforzado mucho para conseguir ese puesto y no dejaré que ninguna de ellas me quite la oportunidad de trabajar para el señor...

\- Estoy de acuerdo con eso, cuenta conmigo amiga.

* * *

 **Fiiiin :3**

 **Como ya os había dicho espero sus reviews, a Nell se le vienen problemitas encima... bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo :D**


	6. La zona prohibida

**Holaaa a todos nuevamente./ Acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo y sean pacientes que después de esto viene la zukulencia y antes de spoilearlos más le agradezco nuevamente a** **SuwabeKoto-chan y lau-litost por sus reviews ┗(＾0＾) ┓De antemano les digo que he entrado en mi etapa de estudios en la universidad así que a lo mejor me tarde un poco-mucho más en subir los siguientes caps (ㄒoㄒ), pero no se angustien que no tengo pensado abandonar la historia.**

 **De verdad espero que más gente se anime a comentar, y si, también ustedes quienes tienen la historia agregada a favoritos, los observo desde las sombras (°‿°)**

 **Sin mas que decir COMENCEMOS!**

Capítulo 6: La zona prohibida

Volviendo a sus lugares de trabajo después de haber comido un delicioso almuerzo, en uno de los últimos pisos de aquel gran edificio las secretarias se preparaban para comenzar con su primer día laboral, eran cerca de las dos de la tarde así que aún debían trabajar tres largas horas, al llegar a su piso correspondiente ambas chicas se sentaron en sus escritorios, Matsumoto ayudaba a la peli verde a manejar la computadora pues aunque ella supiera lo básico aquellos tenían una plataforma distinta a la que conocía y le era fácil perderse, le enseñó lo más importante como la contraseña, los programas Office, el ícono de internet, entre otros… La rubia iba a retirarse cuando una de las puertas de las oficinas se abrió dando paso a una alta, bella y morena mujer.

-Hey, Mila Rose, ven, te voy a presentar con nuestra nueva compañera.- Dijo la Rubia.

\- Hola, mucho gusto, soy Nelliel Tu.

\- Soy Mila Rose, un placer.

\- Como pueden darse cuenta chicas nosotras somos el ¡trío dinámico de súper secretarias!- Dijo Matsumoto muy divertida mientras que con su cuerpo hacía una pose extraña como de power rangers.

\- Eeeeeh…- Las otras dos chicas que la miraban se limitaron a observarle con una gotica de sudor en la cabeza.

\- Lo que digas Ran… Pero si no nos ponemos a trabajar seremos el trío de desempleadas así que a moverse.- Dijo seria la morena mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio.

\- Chicas, supongo que ustedes ya deben tener experiencia en esto de ser secretarias ¿verdad?- Interrogó la peli verde.

\- Claro que si Nell, yo por ejemplo tengo tres años de experiencia trabajando en otra empresa y creo que Mila Rose también.

\- En mi caso son cinco años de experiencia en dos empresas distintas, y por favor, llámenme solamente por uno de mis nombres.

\- Lo que digas… Mila. ¿O prefieres Rose? Más bien deberíamos ponerte un apodo, yo ya soy Ran, Nelliel ya es Nell entonces tú serás…

\- No necesito de apodos, que me llamen con cualquiera de mis nombres está bien.

\- Hay, pero que aburrida…- Le respondió la rubia refunfuñando.

\- Nell tu pareces ser muy joven, ¿Cuánto llevas de experiencia como secretaria?

\- La verdad… este es mi primer empleo como secretaria.

\- ¿QUÉ? Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que te aceptaron sin tener nada de experiencia en un puesto tan importante?

\- Pues… Así parece, a mí también me sorprendió pero bueno, fue decisión del jefe.

\- Jummm, tal vez fue porque mi jefe se lo recomendó al tuyo.

\- ¿Ggio Vega?

\- Sí, él me dijo muy orgulloso de sí mismo que el señor Jeagerjaques siempre confiaba en sus sugerencias y parece ser que él te sugirió a ti.

\- Pero ayer habían elegido a otra chica.

\- Así es, pero yo me enteré por mi propio jefe Stark, que él fue quien le sugirió a aquella chica que por lo visto le fue como perro en misa pues ni unas horas duró.

\- Ya veo…- La chica de cabellos verdes se sintió algo triste al enterarse que fue gracias a otros que ella estaba sentada en aquel lugar, que la razón por la cual la habían elegido no era nada más ni nada menos que por una recomendación y porque aquella otra mujer había hecho quien sabe qué para ser despedida, de no ser por eso ella no estaría ahí, hablando con sus compañeras al respecto, creía que había sido decisión del propio Grimmjow Jeagerjaques pero no fue así…

\- Bueno Nell, en todo caso si tienes alguna duda puedes preguntarnos, no está mal que alguien te una ayudita de vez en cuando.- Dijo muy amable la morena y la rubia también asintió a manera de mostrarle que estaba de acuerdo con lo que su compañera acababa de decir.

\- Gracias chicas.- Les respondió con una cálida sonrisa.- Bueno… entonces empecemos, ¿qué es lo primero que debo hacer?- Se dijo a sí misma en tono bajo mientras miraba los arrumes de carpetas sobre su escritorio. Vió algunos archivos y se daba cuenta que unos tenían gráficas, otros tablas con números, otros que parecían ser reportes escritos, en fin, muchas cosas diferentes que ni siquiera sabía cómo organizar, la rubia se dio cuenta de ello y fue hasta su puesto para ayudarle.

\- Mira Nell, las carpetas se organizan por colores, las rojas tienen que ver con el departamento de finanzas o sea que ahí vas a encontrar puros números y tablas de valores, las verdes son las que vienen del área de publicidad y las azules son las que tienen reportes completos de los movimientos bancarios que se hacen día a día, incluyendo las acciones, los negocios, los movimientos de las otras empresas a las que estamos asociados.

\- Entiendo, entonces ¿qué debo hacer con esto?

\- Debes digitar todo.

\- ¿TODO?

\- Así es, en los programas que te mostré, toda esta información debe tener su respaldo tanto digital como físico.

\- Okay… entonces empezaré de una vez.- Dijo con gesto preocupado pues evidentemente era mucho que hacer.

Las horas pasaron sin aviso, la chica había digitado hasta ahora unas tres carpetas de las rojas en Excel, era complejo pues incluía tablas, gráficas, sumas, restas, totales, un sinfín de cosas, el reloj ya marcaba las cinco en punto, hora de salir.

-Vamos Nell, ya es hora de irnos.- Le dijo su amiga rubia.

\- No Rangiku, primero debo terminar esto.

\- Pues, lo puedes terminar en tu casa.

\- Claro, solo que en mi casa no hay computadora.

\- Huy, que mal, pues bueno espero que te rinda entonces.

\- Gracias Ran.

\- Nos vemos mañana.

\- Yo también partiré, tengo que ir a ver a mis hijos que llegan de la escuela.

\- ¿Tú tienes hijos Mila?

\- Claro, son lo más importante de mi vida, algún día se los presentaré.

\- Que lindo, en un futuro también me gustaría ser madre, claro, con un buen marido y con un empleo estable.- Dijo la peli verde expresándole a la morena lo mucho que le agradaba la idea, la aludida solo se limitó a sonreírle.

\- Bueno, que tengas linda tarde compañera.

\- Igualmente.- Ambas se marcharon y la chica se había quedado sola en aquel inmenso lugar, ahora que lo pensaba no había visto salir a su jefe de la oficina ni a los otros tampoco, bueno a menos que hubiese estado tan concentrada en lo suyo que ni cuenta se dio y a lo mejor estaba totalmente sola en ese piso. Por su mente empezaron a rondar ideas locas, como de historias de fantasmas o de asesinos en serie, le daba gracia ponerse en esos juegos infantiles pero no debía distraerse ya que tenía mucho que hacer. El tiempo seguía avanzando con prisa, como si estuviese ese día en su contra, de vez en cuando iba por un café para mantenerse despierta o daba vueltas por el lugar para estirar las piernas un rato, el reloj ya marcaba las ocho de la noche en punto, tenía digitadas por lo menos unas diez carpetas rojas e iba a comenzar con las azules, seguramente seguiría derecho de no ser por un ruido que la espantó pues estaba concentrada en lo que hacía, recordó aquellas historias de terror que le aturdían de niña y al levantar la vista y no ver de dónde provenía aquel sonido el miedo comenzó a invadir sus nervios, volvió la vista a la pantalla de la computadora pero esta vez fue una voz que la sobresaltó.

\- ¿Sabe que ya es muy tarde para que siga aquí?- Por poco y la chica bota el pocillo con café sobre las carpetas del susto, levantó la mirada para ver de quién se trataba.

\- Señor, ehhh disculpe no me di cuenta de la hora, es que hay mucho trabajo pendiente.- Le respondió al darse cuenta que en la computadora marcaba las ocho y diez minutos de la noche.- En seguida terminaré con esta carpeta y me marcharé.- Dijo volviendo su vista a la pantalla.

\- Comprenderá que no puedo dejar que se quede aquí, el último en salir del edificio siempre soy yo.- La chica no dejaba de ver la pantalla pero sentía el rostro caliente de la ¿vergüenza?, ese hombre la ponía muy mal con su sola presencia, por un lado quería terminar el trabajo y demostrar ser eficiente desde el primer día, y por otro su propio jefe le estaba diciendo de manera diplomática que quería que se largara del lugar.

\- Comprenderá usted que no puedo dejar mi trabajo a medias, en cuanto termine de digitar este informe me iré de aquí.- Nell siempre tuvo la habilidad de improvisar las cosas en situaciones difíciles o de mucha presión, las palabras simplemente fluían hacia fuera de su boca sin ánimo de parecer grosera, de hecho algunas veces esta "habilidad" le había ocasionado problemas con otras personas pero ella se sentía bien de decir la verdad, ser honesta en todo momento. El joven de azul la seguía observando.

\- Como quiera… Y ahora que recuerdo…- Dijo mientras se acercaba al escritorio de la chica, ella con todos sus esfuerzos estaba tratando de parecer lo más calmada posible sin retirar la vista de la pantalla.- Esta es su paga del primer mes.- Dijo mientras le estiraba la mano con un sobre. La chica no tuvo más remedio que mirarle y luego aceptarlo.

\- Emm, gracias _supongo._

\- No es algo que deba agradecer, a todos los empleados se les tiene que entregar su pago en su primer día de trabajo, además…- Le hablaba mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida.- Le vendría bien comprarse otro traje para que no tenga que verla como una fotografía todos los días.- Dicho esto abrió la puerta y salió del lugar. ¿Qué clase de comentario había sido ese?, aunque en parte tenía razón pues ella sólo contaba con el traje de paño que traía puesto y ya era algo viejo, pero claro, al gran y respetado señor no podían verle con una secretaria pobre mal vestida, mal arreglada, en fin… Ahora que recordaba ella ni siquiera se había molestado en leer en el contrato la cantidad que le iban a pagar así que acto seguido abrió el sobre para ver su contenido.

\- Esto… es mucho dinero…- Sacó el monto del sobre, no contó todos los billetes pero parecía ser que eran más o menos unos sesenta mil yenes, lo que equivaldría a unos quinientos dólares norteamericanos, al parecer el puesto que ocupaba tenía el mérito de sobrepasar por mucho el salario mínimo. ¿Y ahora? Es como si acabara de salir del banco a media noche lo cual es muy mala idea considerando el barrio donde vive, en estos momentos convendría mucho tener una cuenta bancaria donde poner el dinero… Volvió a guardarlo en el sobre para continuar con sus deberes. Finalmente, media hora después había finalizado con la carpeta en la que trabajaba, ocho y cuarenta de la noche, sería una buena idea comenzar a rezar para que no le pasara nada durante el trayecto hacia su departamento, recogió sus cosas, apagó la computadora y salió del lugar, todo estaba muy calmado, las luces de las otras oficinas se encontraban apagadas, se sentía como en una auténtica película de terror, debía desechar estos pensamientos de su mente ya que dicen que entre más pienses en una cosa más será atraída hacia ti. Llamó al ascensor el cual no tardó nada en llegar, ser la única persona en el edificio tenía sus ventajas después de todo, 77, 76, 75, 74… igual de lento como siempre, contaba los minutos para por fin salir de aquel lugar, 3, 2, 1… ¡TIN! Sonó la campanita al abrirse las puertas, ya ni la recepcionista estaba, lo único que alcanzaba a divisar en aquel sitio era al celador que se encontraba haciendo guardia en la puerta de salida, temerosa fue avanzando a paso acelerado, nuevamente una voz hizo que sus reflejos le hicieran dar un brinco.

\- Hasta que por fin decide irse. ¿Por qué se asusta? ¿Acaso tiene inquieta la conciencia?

\- Por supuesto que no, es solo que este lugar desolado y a oscuras no es precisamente agradable y… creía que ya se había ido…- El alto y apuesto joven la observaba sentado en la sala de espera.

\- Esperaba a que me fuera ¿Cómo por qué razón?- Esta vez su mirada había cambiado a una expresión fría y llena de intriga.

\- Si lo que insinúa es que cree que soy una ladrona o algo por el estilo le informo que está equivocado, señor.- Esta mujer no tenía pelos en la lengua para decir las cosas, ni siquiera a su propio jefe.

\- Digamos que… la confianza es algo que se gana con el tiempo señorita Oderschvank.- Esta vez el joven se había levantado del lugar dirigiéndose peligrosamente hacia donde estaba ella, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba llamarla por su apellido y en sus labios sonaba tan jodidamente bien, pronunciando cada letra a la perfección pues no era un apellido fácil de vocalizar, ante este acto la chica no pudo sostenerle la mirada así que buscó la manera más rápida de salir de esa incómoda situación.

\- Que tenga buena noche señor.- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de salida a paso apresurado.

\- ¿Desea que la lleve a su casa?- La chica frenó en seco ante aquella pregunta, ¿qué pretendía ese tipo?

\- No gracias, puedo irme en taxi.

\- ¿A esta hora? ¿Junto con el dinero que le acabo de dar? ¿Al barrio peligroso donde vive?

\- ¿Sabe usted en dónde vivo?

\- Claro, lo dice en su hoja de vida.- Que pregunta tan estúpida acababa de hacer.

\- De todas formas no es necesario que lo haga, sé cuidarme sola.- Dicho esto, sin mirar atrás y por obra y gracia del cielo apareció un taxi el cual ella sin dudarlo tomó, la mujer se había ido. El joven veía al carro alejarse con sus manos entre los bolsillos hasta desaparecer al doblar por una esquina.

\- Señor Jeagerjaques, aquí está su auto.- Le dijo un celador entregándole al tiempo las llaves del carro.

\- Gracias.- Aquella mujer despertaba extrañas sensaciones en él, sensaciones de intriga pues era demasiado diferente a todas las empleadas que había tenido desde que comenzó a trabajar en la Compañía, no había mostrado el más mínimo interés en él sino que por el contrario parecía que tratase de evitarlo, actuaba nerviosa cuando se dirigía a ella pero no era un nerviosismo típico de una chica "enamorada" parecía más bien nerviosa de que fueran a descubrirle por algo, y el par de eventos en los que se asustó en el último y primer piso cada vez que le dirigía la palabra, sintió la extraña necesidad de seguirle pero solo eran conjeturas, nada en concreto aún, más bien esperaría un poco más para ver qué seguía sucediendo con aquella mujer.

* * *

Llegando por fin a casa, sana y salva, la peli verde se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer pues desde el almuerzo con lo único que había ocupado el estómago era a base de café, se preparó un sándwich de jamón y queso con jugo de naranja y se sentó en el comedor.

-Tal vez no sea mala idea comprarme un traje nuevo, después de todo hay dinero suficiente, hasta alcanza para pagar varias rentas por adelantado.- Se dijo a sí misma mientras contaba los billetes dentro del sobre y recordando lo que de manera muy directa le había dicho su jefe.- Estoy segura que no había conocido a alguien tan arrogante como ese tipo, aunque es guapo…- Ante sus propias palabras ella misma se sonrojó.- Pero eso no le quita lo orgulloso, vanidoso, presumido, en fin…- Como si estuviese hablando con otra persona cambió de tema.- Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, mañana también me espera un arduo trabajo.- Dicho esto y habiendo acabado ya con su comida se dispuso a hacer lo que dijo, fue al baño, se lavó los dientes, se puso su pijama de camisa de botones y pantalón largo hasta los tobillos con ovejitas estampadas, se metió entre las cobijas y justo antes de poder cerrar los ojos recordó cierto librillo que debía leer, fue a buscarlo en su bolso, volvió a la cama y comenzó a ojearlo. "Normas y conductas" decía el título, la primera parte hablaba acerca de los derechos de los empleados, la segunda parte de los deberes como la puntualidad, acatar las órdenes de sus superiores, mantener intachable el nombre de la Compañía, etc. Pero hubo un punto en específico que le llamó la atención y trataba acerca de las relaciones entre empleados: "No se permite que hayan relaciones amorosas entre los mismos empleados de la empresa, de ser así serán despedidos inmediatamente sin derecho a indemnización por faltar a dicha norma." La chica recordó aquel incidente de la secretaria que despidieron antes de contratarla, ¿sería por esa razón que no la admitieron en la Compañía?, eran sólo especulaciones pero su amiga Rangiku le había dicho que muchas de las aspirantes a ese puesto eran chavas lanzadas, dispuestas a seducir al que fuese para conseguir lo que querían, en todo caso eso significaba que la cosa era seria en aquel lugar y más le valía no infligir siquiera media norma, guardó el cuadernillo en el cajón de su mesa de noche y finalmente al cerrar los ojos se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo, ese sí que había sido un día agotador.

A la mañana siguiente gracias a su despertador, se levantó a las 6 a.m. en punto, y resalta lo del despertador pues la pesadilla que frecuentaba aturdir sus sueños y por consiguiente hacerla despertar temprano no la había tenido, no le dio importancia por el contrario agradeció el no haberla soñado, giró la vista hacia la cama de su amiga y efectivamente se encontraba ahí, iba a extrañar no poder tener las pláticas matutinas de siempre con ella pues ahora tenía un trabajo en el que debía cumplir con el horario, se bañó, se vistió con el mismo traje del día anterior, se arregló y rezó hacia sus adentros para que nadie percatase que iba vestida de la misma forma que el día anterior, aunque sabía quién de seguro sí lo iba a notar… Un desayuno rápido, una lavada de dientes igualmente rápida, una despedida en silencio para su amiga dormilona y salir corriendo de aquel sitio para tomar un taxi.

El tiempo en la mañana se pasa más rápido de lo que uno percata, ocho en punto y ella apenas le pagaba al chofer para subir al edificio, sabiendo lo lento que era el ascensor estaba preocupada de llegar unos cuantos minutos tarde, finalmente piso 78, y el reloj ya marcaba las ocho y diez minutos, era la primera vez que detestaba aquel sonidito que hacía el ascensor al anunciar la llegada de alguien pues lo que menos quería en esos momentos era que todos los presentes se dieran cuenta de su aparición tarde.

-Miren quien llegó por fin.- Dijo un hombre moreno.- El señor Jeagerjaques está muy enojado y quiere verte en su oficina ahora mismo.- Las directas palabras del Coyote preocuparon a la mujer.

\- Claro que no, no está enojado, no le hagas caso a mi jefe Nell.- Le dijo su compañera rubia.

\- Buen día señor Stark, hola Rangiku que gusto verte.

\- Buenos días señorita.- Respondió muy cortés aquel joven.

\- Hola amiga, lo que pasa es que hace un rato que llegó el señor Grimmjow y nos saludó a todos y preguntó por ti y le dijimos que no habías llegado y dijo que cuando te viéramos te avisemos que quiere verte en su oficina.- Dijo Rangiku de manera tan apresurada que le costó respirar.- Pero no te preocupes, no estaba enojado, solo serio como siempre.

\- ¿Crees que me vaya a decir algo por llegar tarde?

\- Neee, o bueno la verdad no sé jejejejejeje, lo sabrás cuando entres allá.

\- Entonces… mejor me apresuro.- Dicho esto la chica de verde se dispuso a entrar en la oficina de su jefe, con los puños apretados y un nudo en la garganta fue con valentía a enfrentar su destino.

\- Pobre… ¿Tù crees que la echen Mila?

\- No lo sè.

\- Tal vez… si voy y escucho a través de la puerta… pueda enterarme de algo…- Dijo en tono bajo dirigiéndose sigilosamente hacia la puerta por la cual había cruzado su compañera.

\- ¡Rangiku, no seas chismosa y ponte a trabajar más bien!- Le gritó su compañera alterada.

\- Bueno, bueno, era en broma nada màs…

\- Si como no.

Al entrar en la oficina el aludido efectivamente la esperaba sentado en su escritorio, observando la pantalla del computador que tenía frente.

-Buen día señor.

\- Casi buenas noches ¿no?- Sabía que la iba a reprochar por su llegada tarde.

\- Si, este… me disculpo por eso señor, había mucho tráfico pero no tengo excusa por mi llegada tarde.- Dijo dispuesta a afrontar el castigo que le impusiera.

\- Lo pasaré por alto solo en esta ocasión ya que decidió quedarse horas extra en la noche de ayer.

\- Sí señor. – Le respondió formalmente y con un tono de agradecimiento en su voz.

\- Necesito que revise estos informes.- Le dijo mostrándole una carpeta, la chica se dirigió hacia él para tomarla.- Es de los movimientos bancarios de este mes, quiero que se asegure de que todos los datos coincidan con los del banco, entre los mismos papeles encontrará el número para comunicarse con ellos para confirmar las cuentas y espero esté listo para hoy mismo junto con un informe escrito suyo especificando todo el proceso.

\- Como ordene.- Le respondió ella mientras miraba los papeles, luego levantó sus ojos para encontrarse con los del joven, tan vibrantes como siempre, pero decidió salir rápido de aquel lugar para que no notara lo embelesada que le hacía sentir su mirada azul, la chica hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse y finalmente se marchó.

\- Chanfle… Todo este trabajo, más el que debo terminar de ayer… Bueno, la diferencia es que hoy tengo más tiempo…

\- Amigaaaa, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo el guapo?

\- Shhhh baja la voz Rangiku y no le digas así, él es el jefe y ya.

\- ¿El jefe a secas?

\- Si, a secas.

\- Huy, a mí se me hace que te molestó que le dijera "guapo" por otra razón ehhh.

\- Pff, claro que no, qué cosas dices Rangiku.

\- El rojo de tus mejillas te delataaaa…

\- ¿Cuál rojo? – Sin darse cuenta, la chica se había sonrojado un poco ante el comentario de su imprudente compañera, levemente pues no era lo suficiente como para sentir las mejillas arder.- Deja de decir incoherencias y más bien ponte a trabajar.

\- Claro jefa, como ordene. – Le respondió en tono burlón.

Ambas mujeres comenzaron su día laboral en sus escritorios, la chica morena había salido de allí junto con Vega quizás para que lo acompañase a algún lugar, la peli verde comenzó primero con el encargo especial que le asignó su jefe, ella era hábil con los números así que con darle unas cuantas hojeadas a los documentos podía detectar cualquier incoherencia en los datos y en los totales, todo aparentaba estar en orden, aunque debía confirmar dichos resultados por teléfono con el mismo banco, lo pospondría ya que optaba por seguir con el trabajo pendiente. Las horas pasaron y se llegó el momento de ir a almorzar, la chica morena no había hecho acto de presencia aun así que ambas amigas dejaron lo que hacían en sus escritorios y se dirigieron con prontitud camino al restaurante. Era tipo buffet y encontraban gran variedad de alimentos como arroz en distintas preparaciones, al igual que la sección de carnes, también la barra de ensaladas y por último las bebidas.

-Tengo tanta hambre que me comería tres almuerzos de estos.

\- Jajajajajajaja, Rangiku-chan, tu todo lo que te comes se te va directamente a las bubis y a las pompas.

\- Shhhh, tu ni hables que a ti te pasa lo mismo, que no te guste demostrarlo como yo… - Dijo mientras daba una vuelta sobre sí misma. – No es mi problema.

\- Lo que digas amiga. – Ambas chicas buscaron mesa para sentarse una vez terminaron de servir sus platos.

\- Mira Nell, desde acá puedo decirte un poco sobre algunos empleados que conozco, o de los que he oído hablar.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Rangiku?

\- ¿Ves a ese tipo de allá?- Le dijo señalando hacia una mesa que quedaba justo detrás de la peli verde. – El de cabellos negros, de piel blanca que parece emo.

\- Lo veo, tiene bonitos ojos.

\- Es el director del departamento de ventas. Creo que su nombre es Ulquiorra.

\- Ya veo…

\- Esas chicas de por allá… - Dijo señalando ahora una mesa con unas tres chicas sentadas.- He odio decir que son de lo peor, que la manera en la que consiguieron sus puestos acá fue a base de trampas.

\- Rangiku, ¿de dónde sacas tantos chismes eh?

\- ¿Me estás diciendo chismosa?

\- Pues… llevas dos días trabajando y ya parece que conoces a todos y cada uno de los empleados…

\- Amiga, mis habilidades para recolectar información son innatas, he escuchado comentarios en el ascensor, en los baños, en los pasillos de los demás empleados de acá, así que estoy totalmente segura de lo que te digo.

\- Bueno, espero que así sea.- Mientras aquel par de mujeres discutían, la mesa donde se encontraban las susodichas las observaban.

\- Es que sólo mírenlas, tan presumidas por tener un puesto importante en este lugar.

\- ¿Esas son las chicas de las que me hablabas Lolly?

\- Así es Cirruci, y no me voy a detener hasta que las echen a patadas de acá. Especialmente a la peli verde.

\- ¿Cuál es tu plan amiga?

\- Ya sabes Menoly, sólo necesito que se distraigan un momento y actuaremos…

* * *

\- Oye Ran, quisiera pedirte un favor.

\- Cuéntame amiga.

\- Bueno pues… es que es para ver si me acompañas a comprar un traje nuevo, ya tengo el dinero acá.

\- ¡Por supuesto amiga! Ya era hora de que solicitaras mis concejos de belleza. -Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y un aura de escarcha y colores se hacía presente alrededor de ella.

\- Eeeem bueno pero creo que es mejor ir antes de que empiece la siguiente jornada de trabajo.

\- ¡Tú lo has dicho!- Y la tomó de la mano saliendo ambas del edificio.

Las chicas recorrieron unas pocas cuadras ya que los almacenes de ropa fina se encontraban cerca de allí, revisaron por varios sitios pero ninguno vendía trajes que le sirvieran pues por sus grandes atributos le quedaban pequeños, todas esas tiendas de marca japonesa hacían ropa para planas, así que optaron por buscar tiendas de marca extranjera.

-Yaaay, pero mira qué guapa te ves en ese traje Nell.

\- Si pero… es muy caro Ran…

\- Aja, pero con lo que nos pagan alcanza y sobra mucho amiga.

\- No lo sé… Creo que se me ve muy grande el trasero… a demás es bastante revelador para mi gusto.

\- Amiga, no voy a permitir que te compres un traje de monja como el que tenías, te llevas este y punto.- La chica peli verde lucía bastante atractiva en aquel traje negro, vestía una falda que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y tan ajustado que le marcaba generosamente el trasero, el bléiser no poseía botones por lo que debía llevarlo siempre abierto aunque este mostraba un elegante corte que le marcaba la cintura, debajo una blusa blanca de sutiles líneas verticales que también dejaba un poco al descubierto su pecho, y claro no podían faltar los tacones de diez centímetros que hacían juego con el conjunto. - Nos llevamos este traje señorita.- Le dijo la rubia a la chica de la caja.

\- Iré a cambiarme Ran.

\- No, no, no, tú te vas así como estás a la oficina.

\- No creo que deba…

\- Son siete mil yenes señorita.- Interrumpió la vendedora.

\- ¡Comprado!- Le dijo mientras sacaba el dinero de la bolsa de Nell.- Listo amiga, vámonos que ya se hizo tarde.

\- Ran espera, ¡No puedo correr con estos tacones tan altos!- Y salieron de la tienda como alma que lleva el diablo.

Llegando finalmente al edificio todos los hombres la observaban, permanecían impactados por el porte de aquella mujer, alta, de piernas largas y delgadas, una buena retaguardia al igual que su frente, la observada chica se sentía intimidada al percibir tantas miradas sobre ella.

-No debí hacerte caso, ¡Aquí casi todos me violan con la mirada!

\- Es que estás muy guapa amiga, de eso no tengo la culpa yo.

\- ¿Qué dirán nuestros jefes ahora que me vean así?

\- Ajaaa, pillina, si como no, como si te importara mucho la opinión del joven Vega o del viejo Stark, a ti lo que te importa es lo que piense el señor Grimmjow ¿no es así?

\- Hay CLARO QUE NO RANGIKU, me importa la opinión de todos los que me vean con ganas de violarme.- Dijo la chica sonrojada.

\- Como digas…- Ambas llegaron al último piso, allí en su puesto de trabajo se encontraba Mila Rose que al percatarse de la presencia de sus compañeras volteó a mirarles para saludarlas y claro que no pasó por alto el cambio radical de la chica de ojos oliva.

\- Hola amigas… Nell ¿eres tú? ¿Qué te hiciste? Te ves diferente.- Le dijo admirando de arriba abajo su figura.

\- No es nada… Rangiku me ayudó a escoger un traje nuevo y pues aquí estamos.

\- Pues déjame decirte que te ves muy bien.

\- Gracias… - Para desgracia de la peli verde una de las puertas de las oficinas se abrió, lo cual indicaba que alguno de los jefes aparecería, la chica peli verde rogaba porque no fuera el suyo.

\- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?¿No deberían estar trabajando señoritas?

\- Claro que si jefe, pero antes que nada dígame, ¿no cree usted que mi compañera Nell se ve muy bien dentro de este traje?

\- Wow, vaya, si no fuese por sus cabellos verdes ni cuenta me hubiese dado de que se trataba de la misma persona.

\- Jejejeje, muchas gracias señor Stark.

\- Para mí no es ningún trabajo el elogiar la belleza femenina.- Dijo lanzándole una mirada pícara a la susodicha, lo que ocasionó que esta se sonrojara un poco y bajase la mirada.

\- Matsumoto, necesito que me acompañes, tengo que recoger algunos informes del departamento de publicidad y te necesito presente.

\- Si señor, en seguida voy.- Así lo hizo y tan pronto como dio la orden ambos sujetos desaparecieron del lugar. La peli verde se dirigió hacia su puesto para continuar con lo pendiente, respiraba una sensación de paz por la ausencia de Rangiku pues ella siempre es la que se la pasa haciendo comentarios cada que tiene la oportunidad, Nell simplemente sonrió ante este pensamiento pues le daba gracia recordar las ocurrencias de su amiga.

\- Mila Rose, necesito que vengas conmigo, al parecer hay un error con los archivos que nos enviaron del área de contabilidad.

\- En seguida señor.- Y finalmente la última secretaria se hallaba sola en aquel sitio, lo cual le hizo recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro para deshacerse de dichos pensamientos y concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Ella recordó la carpeta de los movimientos bancarios que debía entregar ese mismo día con un reporte escrito, miró la hora en su ordenador que marcaba las tres de la tarde, aún le quedaban dos horas de trabajo pero si debía quedarse más tiempo lo haría sin dudarlo, abrió de nuevo la carpeta pero… algo no encajaba… habían números y totales que estaba segura no vio antes, se dispuso a llamar al banco para confirmar dichos resultados pero ellos le dieron otras cifras que no concordaban, ¿qué demonios había pasado entonces? ¿Alguien había saboteado su trabajo? No, eso era imposible pues de haber sido así alguno se hubiese dado cuenta, la chica no hallaba explicación lógica, y para su mala suerte no se encontraba nadie quien le pudiese ayudar, claro salvo su propio jefe.

\- Pero no puedo pedirle ayuda a él, sería como si no supiera qué hacer con mi trabajo...- Se dijo a sí misma en voz baja.- Pero si no soluciono esto de seguro que sí me corren… ¿qué hago?- Dijo con melancolía, después de meditarlo y esperar varios minutos a que alguien apareciera milagrosamente tras el ascensor para rescatarla decidió consultarlo con su jefe.- Bueno, no me queda de otra…- Se dirigió hacia la puerta y con un par de golpes en ella llamó para pedir permiso de entrar, nadie contestó del otro lado.- Señor, necesito consultarle una cosa…- Dijo mientras se decidió en abrir la puerta y entrar pero… no había nadie… aquel sitio estaba tan desolado como el resto del piso.- Y ahora ¿qué hago?- La chica recordó haberle visto entrar a la oficina por otra puerta la vez anterior, quizás allí podría encontrarle.

Dicha puerta se encontraba en la mera esquina de la oficina, se dirigió hasta ella para abrirla pero justo al tocar la perilla un mal presentimiento la detuvo diciéndole que no lo hiciera, lo pensó durante unos instantes pero su determinación acabó triunfando sobre sus miedos y la abrió, pudo observar la presencia de unas escaleras en línea recta, mientras sus ojos se acoplaban a la poca luz logró divisar al final de estas una entrada de la cual provenía un fuerte resplandor, ya no era momento de arrepentirse, subir las escaleras era lo siguiente si quería saber qué se encontraba al final de ellas, para ser francos el niño interior que todos llevamos dentro hizo repentina aparición en aquella joven, lo veía como el juego de las escondidas en el que si te sorprenden perderás algo más que el mismo "juego", justo llegando a la cima la intensa luz le cegó la vista por unos instantes, mientras aquel sitio iba haciéndose visible pudo contemplar varios objetos que parecían ser muebles, avanzó tres pasos y una vez acostumbrada a la luz divisó mejor su alrededor, sin duda alguna se trataba del apartamento más grande que había visto jamás, empezando por la estructura que se dividía en dos niveles, en el primer nivel distinguía una enorme sala con por lo menos cinco sofás bastante largos excesivamente separados unos de los otros, más al fondo una cocina que aparentaba ser de amplias proporciones igualmente, en las paredes cuadros también enormes de pintores abstractos, el segundo nivel parecían ser las habitaciones, la chica quedó inmóvil ante su asombro pero acto seguido, saliendo de sus fantasías recordó que le habían hablado de una zona prohibida a la cual podía acceder única y exclusivamente su dueño, había entrado en la cueva del lobo, no sabía si su curiosidad por explorar era más fuerte que su miedo por ser descubierta, ya se encontraba allí no había marcha atrás, a lo mejor cámaras de seguridad ya tenían registro de su presencia y pensó que si la despedían por lo menos quedaría con la satisfacción de decir que se atrevió a hacerlo, a paso lento y silencioso recorrió el lugar, pudo percatarse de que también había un balcón con una increíble vista a toda la ciudad, dispuesta a ir en esa dirección un extraño sonido atrajo su atención pero al dar vuelta no encontró nada, acto seguido el roce de algo en su desnuda pierna (si, desnuda porque no usaba medias veladas) la sobresaltó y le obligó a ver hacia abajo, era un gato, el blanco y peludo felino se estaba frotando contra ella, "no sabía que al señor pudiesen gustarle los animales", se agachó para darle unas caricias, después se marchó. Volviendo la mirada hacia el balcón observó algo nuevo, una piscina, "es el lugar más increíble que he visto hasta ahora, mira que tener tu propia piscina, en un penthouse así de grande con todos los lujos inimaginables debe ser lo mejor de la vida", ya que estaba allí ¿por qué no echarle un rápido vistazo a toda la ciudad desde dicho balcón?, ni corta ni perezosa abrió la puerta de cristal que conducía hacia la intemperie, corrió hasta el borde y no más ver hacia abajo le causó mareo y vértigo pero estaba tan alto que alcanzaba a divisarse a lo lejos la costa, las personas ni se veían, los carros parecían pequeños puntos de colores en movimiento, podía incluso ubicar los centros comerciales, los parques, ¡hasta creía poder ver su propia casa!, maravillada por todo lo que observaba olvidó por completo su misión en aquel lugar y algo, de una manera no tan agradable se lo haría recordar… le bastó con dar media vuelta para retirarse y casi chocar con una pared, pero claro que no se trataba de ninguna pared sino de cierto hombre que andaba buscando hace rato, tal fue el impacto que las pupilas se le encogieron, subió la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos hermosos ojos turquesa que tenían una expresión seria, el instante que empleó para observarlo fue no más de un segundo y finalmente caer en cuenta de que aquel hombre se encontraba desnudo, estaba literalmente jodida.

* * *

 **Esta historia continuará :D**


	7. Dudas

**CHICOOOS he vuelto con un nuevo cap. como pueden darse cuenta, lo hice con mucho amorst pensando en todos los que siguen mi historia, shoro de felicidad (TuT)**

 ***Sección de agradecimientos***

 **Agradezco a SuwabeKoto-chan y lau-litost por ser fieles seguidores (o seguidoras) de mi fict, a karin-chan150301, anime love y Al Shinomori por unirse y animarse a comentar, créanme que me sirven de mucho sus reviews y sobre todo cuando tienen críticas constructivas, si hay algo que no se entienda en la trama o en la manera en que narro la historia háganme saberlo :D**

 **Y sin más que comentar, QUE COMIENCEN LOS JUEGOS DE FICTS (7w7)**

Capítulo 7: Dudas

Era un día rutinario como cualquier otro, cielo despejado, tráfico congestionado, gente corriendo de un lado a otro a toda prisa para llegar a sus destinos, en fin, todo parecía marchar a la normalidad, cierto hombre de buen vestir, elegante pero con su típico toque rebelde llegaba temprano su edificio en el cual trabajaba, los mismos empleados saludándole, los mismos celadores, la misma recepcionista, aunque todo era tan predecible en su mundo ordenado y perfectamente calculado prefería que se quedara de ese modo puesto que el desorden implicaba más trabajo, más atención, dedicación, en fin, cosas de las cuales molestaba encargase, dentro del ascensor el cual lo llevaba piso por piso hasta llegar al último esperaba con ansias que su rutina ordenada siguiera su ritmo de siempre, llegando a su destino pudo divisar a un par de figuras masculinas con sus respectivos pares femeninos, saludó como de costumbre pero en seguida notó que había una pieza que no encajaba en la escena, un escritorio vacío y precisamente de los más importantes y necesarios para él, se dispuso a preguntar lo obvio.

\- ¿Dónde está mi secretaria?- "Mi", curiosa manera de resaltar la posesión de alguien como objeto de su propiedad.

\- Aún no ha llegado señor.- Le respondió amablemente una de las mujeres, la rubia para ser más exactos.

-…- No dijo nada pero con una mueca de fastidio fue suficiente para demostrar su inconformidad con la situación.- Cuando llegue díganle que la espero en mi oficina.- Dichas estas palabras, con su típico semblante serio entró al lugar desapareciendo tras la puerta.

\- Huuuy, creo que alguien está en problemas…

\- Rangiku, ponte a trabajar en vez de hacer comentarios de ese tipo.- Le ordenó su compañera morena.

\- Bueno pero es que ahora ya ni se puede hablar…- Dijo con un gesto de puchero tomando finalmente asiento.

"Toc toc", el muchacho de ojos amarillos tocaba la puerta de su jefe para poder entrar, recibió finalmente respuesta afirmativa del otro lado.

\- Señor, vengo a informarle de los balances económicos de la última semana.

\- Espero que sean buenas noticias.

\- Al parecer hay ciertos elementos que no encajan, pero hoy mismo averiguaré de que se trata…- Mientras le hablaba al susodicho parecía que este no le estaba prestando la atención necesaria como de costumbre, lo conocía bien y sabía que algo lo tenía inquietado, pasando de modo "empleado" a modo "amigo" el joven se dirigió hacia su escritorio y se sentó en frente para indagar acerca de sus propias sospechas.- Hey Grimmjow, ¿todo bien?- Aunque hubiese la suficiente confianza entre ambos como para dejar de tratarse formalmente el chico trataba de no parecer grosero pues al fin y al cabo, en ese lugar era una relación más profesional que personal.

\- Mmmm?- Pudo pronunciar el joven sin mover los labios.

\- Parece que hay algo que te tiene inquietado.

\- La secretaria nueva, Neliel.- Respondió con seriedad.

\- Aaaaah ya veo… se trata de una conquista en la mira ¿no es así?- Los ojos del peli azul blanquecieron y cambiaron a una expresión enojada pero divertida.

\- ¡No idiota!- Dijo mientras le propiciaba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le dejó un visible chichón, aunque le dolió mucho esto para Vega era una buena señal que le indicaba que podían seguir la conversación como amigos y no como personas desconocidas así como cuando debían aparentar frente a los demás, en otras palabras entraron en un ambiente de confianza.

\- Aaauch, entonces ¿por qué la menciona?- Le preguntó mientras que con una mano se sobaba la cabeza y una lagrimita amenazaba con salir de su ojo izquierdo.

\- Es sospechosa.

\- ¿En qué sentido?- Dijo volviendo a su semblante serio pues sabía que su amigo tenía un buen ojo para detectar extrañezas en las demás personas sobre todo si se trata de sus empleados.

\- Sus actitudes, parece estar siempre nerviosa, como si temiera de que la descubrieran por algo.

\- Aaah, ¿no será más bien que como el resto de las mujeres quedan intimidadas ante vuestra presencia?- Otro golpe en el mismo lugar que le propició el peli azul en la cabeza quedando ahora un chichón encima del otro.

\- Concéntrate Vega, no estoy en juego.

\- Vale vale…- Dijo esta vez con ambas gotas de lágrimas amenazando salir de sus párpados.

\- Ayer se quedó hasta tarde en la noche haciendo supuestamente trabajos.

\- Supongo que esperaste a que saliera…

\- Si, y cada que le dirigía la palabra saltaba del susto.

\- Bueno debo decir que eso si es extraño, nunca ninguna empleada se ha quedado hasta tan tarde trabajando y sobre todo… que muestre estar nerviosa.

\- Y ahora se digna a llegar tarde ¿Qué se cree? ¿Que puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana?

\- Si me permites darte un consejo, creo que es prudente esperar un poco más para ver qué sigue sucediendo con ella.

\- Sólo necesito que me dé un motivo para despedirla, no permitiré que algo así vuelva a suceder en mi empresa.- Dijo recordando hechos del pasado que lógicamente su amigo también conocía.

\- Podría ponerla a prueba sin que se dé cuenta.- Le aconsejó.- No sé quizás algo que esté más relacionado con el dinero directamente…

\- Puede ser… si resulta lo que me estoy imaginando no podrá resistir la tentación.- Dijo bastante convencido de lo que el otro joven le acababa de aconsejar.- Resuelve lo que tengas pendiente Vega, yo me encargaré del resto…- Así lo hizo el joven.

Parecía ser paranoico, pero sus razones de peso tenía, aquella vez con cuya mujer no quisiera recordar casi hace que uno de los negocios más importantes se viniera cuesta abajo, todo por descuidos que ahora le parecían tontos y de los cuales estaba más alerta que nunca, no permitiría que algo así volviese a suceder y esa mujer le tenía notoriamente preocupado, si llegaba a distinguir siquiera un leve descuido no dudaría un segundo en hacerle pagar, no solo despidiéndola sino tomando medidas judiciales. El llamado a la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, dio respuesta afirmativa para que entrara quien fuese se encontrara del otro lado.

\- Buen día señor.- Entró la chica peli verde de la cual hablaban hace un rato.

\- Casi buenas noches ¿no?- Le contestó a modo de reproche, tenía todas las intenciones de decirle de una vez por todas y de frente lo que pensaba de ella, pero a consejo de su amigo debía ser paciente y esperar, agarrarla con las manos en la masa.

\- Si, este… me disculpo por eso señor, había mucho tráfico pero no tengo excusa por mi llegada tarde.- Fue un buen argumento debía admitirlo.

\- Lo pasaré por alto solo en esta ocasión ya que decidió quedarse horas extra en la noche de ayer.- Le dijo tratando de parecer amable y que aquella mujer pensara que había bajado la guardia.

\- Sí señor. – Sin una pizca de titubeo.

\- Necesito que revise estos informes.- Le dijo mostrándole una carpeta, la chica se dirigió hacia él para tomarla.- Es de los movimientos bancarios de este mes, quiero que se asegure de que todos los datos coincidan con los del banco, entre los mismos papeles encontrará el número para comunicarse con ellos para confirmar las cuentas y espero esté listo para hoy mismo junto con un informe escrito suyo especificando todo el proceso.- Hora de poner su plan en marcha.

\- Como ordene.- Le respondió ella muy formal mientras miraba los papeles, luego levantó sus ojos para encontrarse con los del joven, de un lindo tono oliva que no había detallado lo suficiente pues siempre le bajaba la vista rápidamente rompiendo el contacto visual, de nuevo como ya era costumbre le retiró la mirada y se marchó del lugar. Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para ver qué sucedía, si sus sospechas eran acertadas lo más probable era que los valores de dicho documento fuesen modificados, lo que ella no sabía era que aquellos papeles ya estaban debidamente revisados y archivados, estaba en la prueba de fuego.

Llegando así la hora del almuerzo, el joven peli azul tenía planeado quedarse en el edificio pues a veces gustaba de salir a comprar un buen almuerzo y otras optaba por quedarse en su penthouse a relajarse un rato, pedir a Stark que le llevase algo de comer, en fin, un plan que no implicara salir del edificio y tener que molestarse en la calle por los paparazzi o la prensa queriendo averiguar el estado financiero de su Compañía, etc… En fin, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la esquina de su oficina, subir las escaleras y llegar a su gran y cómoda suit.

\- Mau.- Un peludo y blanco felino recibió con gusto su llegada.

\- Michiru, ¿te acabas de levantar como siempre?- Le dijo mientras acariciaba su lomo, el gato se limitó a ronronear.- Ven, te daré tu comida.- Y así fue a buscar la lata de atún que tanto le gustaba, curiosamente a los dos, y se la sirvió en su plato, no le agradaba comprar las bolitas de concentrado pues le parecía una pérdida de dinero innecesaria si podía comer cosas más naturales y baratas, el gato al igual que su dueño disfrutaba de todas las comodidades pues aparte de poder recostarse donde quisiera tenía su propia sala de juego, con trampas, laberintos, escondites, bolas de estambre, etc… vida de reyes para los dos. Justo sacó su Smartphone para contactar con Stark cuando una llamada entró.

-Hola. - ¿Vas a venir ahora?- Bueno, tengo tiempo pero si traes algo de comer.- Un intercambio más de palabras para finalmente colgar la llamada. Ya tenía lo del almuerzo resuelto así que ¿por qué no hacer un rato ejercicio?, aparte del gimnasio el hombre también gustaba de sus rutinas de natación y como todo lo que quiere lo puede obtener por supuesto que aquel sitio contaba con su propia piscina privada totalmente a su gusto, de unos diez metros de largo y una profundidad de metro noventa más o menos, rápidamente salió al balcón y cerró la puerta a su paso para que Michiru no pasara pues temía que de lo curioso pudiese caer ochenta pisos abajo, se despojó de sus prendas quedando únicamente en bóxer, y de un chapuzón entró a la fría pero relajante agua lo cual era perfecto en días calurosos como ese, comenzó a hacer rutinas de brazadas de un lado a otro, luego sumergiéndose, era capaz de hacer diez idas y vueltas sin detenerse ni cansarse pues venía mucho tiempo haciéndolo. Cansado ya, optó por practicar respiración, así que de un soplo botó afuera todo el aire de sus pulmones y se sumergió al fondo de la piscina, normalmente podía durar poco más de un minuto bajo el agua y con la constante práctica este tiempo se iba alargando más y más, a veces cerraba los ojos para no pensar que estaba bajo el agua y otras miraba hacia arriba de él contemplando los rayos de sol reflejados sobre el agua, decidido por la segunda opción alzó la cabeza mirando hacia la superficie, en su mente contabilizó treinta segundos cuando de repente vio una sombra atravesando rápidamente el lugar de un extremo al otro, imaginó que se trataba de su visita así que sin prisa alguna volvió a la superficie, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible volvió a llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno pero menuda sorpresa se llevó al ver quien era su visitante, una mujer de cabellos verdes que distinguiría a kilómetros con la ligera pero evidente diferencia de su repentino cambio de ropa pues desde donde estaba casi le podía ver las bragas bajo la corta y apretada falda que llevaba puesta. Quería sorprenderla para atraparla en el acto criminal que estaba cometiendo, lentamente y sin hacer ruido salió del agua gracias a unas escaleritas que se encontraban a uno de los bordes de la misma, se posicionó finalmente tras de ella, con postura y expresión seria, admitía que le divertía verla sobresaltarse y con la oportunidad servida no la iría a desaprovechar, duró unos cuantos segundos en aquella posición hasta que la mujer se dignó a dar media vuelta y evidentemente se llevó una gran sorpresa. Pudo verle el rostro, las pupilas se le encogieron de la sorpresa, le levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él, sus mejillas se iban tiñendo de un leve rosado que rápidamente pasó a un rojo intenso al darse cuenta la mujer de que aquel hombre estaba casi desnudo.

\- ¡S-señor! Esto… ¡P-puedo explicarlo…!- Le dijo la chica mientras que con la carpeta que llevaba en manos se cubría el rostro de la vergüenza.

\- Espero que exista una muy buena excusa para que irrumpa en mi zona privada señorita Oderschvank.- Dijo de brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido y un tono de molestia en su voz.

\- E-esto… cl- ¡Claro que la hay!- Y con ambas manos sujetando los papeles que llevaba estiró sus brazos para mostrarle la carpeta, ella seguía roja como un tomate y con los ojos cerrados, tan apretados que le quedaban chinitos.

\- ¿Qué sucede con esto?- Le preguntó el joven sin entender aún la razón de su presencia en aquel lugar. La chica se había dado media vuelta para no tener que verle mientras le explicaba lo sucedido pues debía tranquilizarse para argumentarle.

\- Emmm, lo que sucede es que… bueno… no había nadie más a quien pudiera preguntarle porque estaba sola en el piso las demás secretarias se habían marchado con sus jefes y estaba sola entonces se me ocurrió que podría buscarle para aclarar mis dudas pero como no lo encontré en la oficina me propuse en venir a buscarlo aquí señor…- Le respondió a su pregunta sin tomar un respiro.

\- Podría darse vuelta y decirme cuál es el problema.- Joder, joder, joder, si se daba vuelta tenía dos opciones, una mirarle a esos intensos ojos azules directamente para no tener que verle el cuerpo y que pensara que era una pervertida pero sabía de antemano que no podía sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo sin que se sintiera nerviosa e intimidada, o la segunda opción era definitivamente no mirarle a la cara sino a su torso desnudo, reuniría todas sus fuerzas para recobrar la compostura y deshacerse de sus nervios de una buena vez por todas. La chica se dio vuelta tímidamente, sin querer queriendo pudo regalarse un par de segundos más para contemplar lo que tenía en frente, maldita sea, Rangiku tenía absolutamente toda la razón cuando decía que este sujeto era de los más deseados en todo Japón, nunca antes había visto un cuerpo tan... perfecto, sí, esa era la palabra adecuada para describirlo, evidentemente muy bien formado, con todos los músculos marcados desde su grueso y largo cuello, pasando por los amplios hombros, los pectorales, los bíceps, los abdominales, hasta las piernas hacían juego pues conocía hombres súper musculosos pero con piernas delgaditas como de bailarina de ballet, estas eran todo lo contrario, gruesas y tonificadas, no se imaginaba como sería la parte trasera… Antes de irse a desmayar por el intenso calor del sol más la vergüenza que estaba viviendo en esos momentos decidió finalmente mirarle a la cara, él seguía con el ceño fruncido esperando respuesta por parte de ella.

El joven por su parte pudo darse cuenta del cambio de look de su secretaria, era evidente que lo que estaba usando ahora no se comparaba con los trapos viejos de antes, un traje negro bien ajustado que marcaba sus curvas generosamente, la corta falda que dejaba al descubierto sus largas y tonificadas piernas, una blusa semi abierta que… bueno, daba una pista de lo bien dotada que era, detalles que con su otro vestido no se notaban ni por más cerca que estuviese, no lo negaba, era bastante atractiva, pero difícilmente una mujer podía sorprenderle pues con su vasta experiencia en el tema creía ya haberlo visto todo, no permitiría que los encantos femeninos y una cara bonita lo engañaran nuevamente, la mujer por fin se dignó a contestar su pregunta.

-Señor, lo que pasa es que los valores que están ahí no coinciden con los datos que me dio el banco, no quisiera sacar conclusiones precipitadas pero pareciera como si alguien hubiese alterado las cifras…- Aquel hombre quien revisaba los papeles mientras la chica le hablaba no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿acaso era una broma de mal gusto?¿o le estaba tomando del pelo esa mujer? ¿se habría dado cuenta de su estrategia y estaba tratando de ponerlo a prueba para ver qué le respondía? Porque era totalmente imposible que dichos valores cambiaran de un momento a otro puesto que él mismo fue quien se encargó de ese asunto en su tiempo y conocía de memoria los valores exactos, pudo algún tercero haberlos modificado pero lo más probable era que ella misma lo hubiese hecho, no tenía otra explicación lógica y este asunto ya empezaba a colmarle la paciencia pero sin pruebas no podía dar nada por hecho.

\- Revisaré esto yo mismo, y espero por su bien que estas cifras no estén alteradas.- Le dijo finalmente para quitarse de encima ese problema, más tarde lo consultaría con Vega para indagar a fondo el asunto.

\- No estará insinuando que yo pude haberle hecho algo a los documentos…- Ese tipo de actitudes eran las que le molestaban, que pasara de fingir ser una chica tímida a comportarse como una mujer seria y directa con lo que quería dar a entender, definitivamente era la primera persona que conocía así, aunque era muy buena actriz para fingir estar asustada en todo momento.

\- No tengo pruebas para afirmarlo, pero si llega a ser el caso le diré de antemano que puede meterse en problemas.- Decidido a desenmascararla trató de conservar la compostura pues si se trataba de una mujer peligrosa lo mejor era esperar el momento ideal.

\- Pues le aseguro que no tengo nada que ver con eso y como ya no tengo más que decir me retiro, con permiso señor.- Era sorprendente la rapidez con la cual era capaz de cambiar su semblante, ahora tenía una expresión seria casi enojada e indignada por lo que el peli azul le había insinuado, siguió derecho atravesando la puerta de cristal, el joven tomó una toalla que tenía cerca para secarse las pocas gotas de agua del cuerpo y del cabello mientras seguía los pasos de la mujer, justo cuando ella abrió la puerta para salir de aquel sitio, nuevamente se topa cara a cara con alguien que estaba a punto de entrar.

\- Vaya, no sabía que tenías visitas amor.- Una linda rubia fue quien ahora hizo acto de presencia, antes de pronunciar esas palabras miró de arriba abajo a la peli verde, con gesto de desaprobación.

\- No, yo ya me iba, con permiso.- Dijo la chica aludida abriéndose paso por un costado de la rubia. Ella la miraba con desprecio luego de cerrar la puerta a su paso.

\- ¿Amor?- Cuestionó el joven.

\- ¿Y tú qué hacías con esa secretaria semi desnudo acá, eh? ¿Es tu amante de turno o qué?

\- Saya, las escenitas de celos guárdalas para alguien más, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

\- Aaah ya veo, con que así serán las cosas. Bueno si no me quieres contestar se lo preguntaré a ella personalmente.- Dicho esto dio media vuelta rápidamente para abrir la puerta pero una mano la detuvo y se lo impidió.

\- No voy a permitir que armes una escena en mi edificio.

\- Perfecto, entonces dime tu qué hacía esa mujer acá contigo.

\- Tsk…- Chasqueó los dientes expresando lo molesto que era para él dar explicaciones de lo que hacía pero conociéndola no descansaría hasta obtener respuesta.- Es mi secretaria personal, vino para hacerme unas preguntas acerca de un trabajo que le asigné.

\- Ya veo, parece que tiene mucha confiancita viniendo a tu zona privada ¿no lo crees?

\- Yo no le dije que viniera, ella sola lo hizo.

\- Bueno pues entonces me encargaré de decirle que no tiene ningún derecho en venir a este lugar y me aseguraré de que le quede bien claro.- Nuevamente dispuesta a cumplir con lo que decía, se dirigió a la puerta para salir pero el joven se lo volvió a impedir. Él admitía que le gustaban las chicas rebeldes, que intentaran ponerse en su contra pero que a la final resultaran sumisas a su voluntad, la cogió de la mano y la atrajo hacia él.

\- ¿Por qué mas bien no olvidamos el asunto y nos divertimos un rato?- Le dijo con voz seductora al oído mientras con la otra mano la sujetaba de la cintura.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué propones entonces?

\- Vamos a una de las habitaciones, ¿o prefieres la piscina?

\- Me gusta la idea de la piscina.- Diciendo esto último estando frente a frente, a punto de unir sus labios la seductora chica los retiró antes de que pudiera rozarlos tratando de provocarlo, mientras ella se dirigía en dirección a la piscina se iba deshaciendo de sus prendas una por una, durante el trayecto se encontró con el pequeño acompañante.- Hola Michiru, que lindo gatito.- Ella intentó acariciarle pero este al darse cuenta de la acción que iba a cometer la mujer se retiró rápidamente.- Ja, se parece mucho a su dueño, orgulloso y difícil de consentir.

\- A mí me gusta que me consientan de otras maneras…- Le dijo agarrándola por la parte de atrás.

\- Hey, calmado tigre, vamos con paciencia.

\- ¿Paciencia? No conozco esa palabra.- Y diciendo esto último el joven alzó a la chica sujetándola de las piernas y con lo que traía aún puesto la lanzó al agua.

\- ¡Grimmjow! Era mi blusa favorita.- Dijo notoriamente molesta por el acto del joven después de tomar una bocanada de aire.

\- Luego te compras otra.- Le aconsejó estando ya dentro del agua con ella, despojándose ambos de las prendas que les quedaba.- Espero que hayas traído de comer porque te aseguro que nos dará mucha hambre después de esto.- Luego se besaron con desenfreno, a Grimmjow le gustaban las chicas atrevidas pues siendo así no tenía que esforzarse ni un poco en el trabajo de tener que conquistarlas, si sólo quería pasar un buen rato no perdería tiempo en alguien con detalles, citas románticas y toda esa basura que hacen las personas que dicen llegar a estar "enamoradas", la verdad es que él estaba seguro que nunca en su vida había experimentado dicho supuesto sentimiento, hasta dudaba que en realidad existiera, si nunca nadie había sentido "amor" por él entonces ¿por qué razón habría él de sentirlo por alguien? Solo era una pérdida de tiempo. Finalizado ya el acto con aquella mujer después de una hora ambos se dirigieron al interior del penthouse, lógicamente hambrientos, la chica había traído en cajas desechables la comida que constaba de sushi, pollo agridulce, arroz, verduras, fideos, de uno de los restaurantes preferidos de ella, ambos cogieron su parte y empezaron a consumirlo.

\- ¿Quién dijo que yo era tu "amor"?- Le cuestionó el chico recordando las palabras de la rubia unas horas atrás.

\- Nadie, lo dije por mí misma porque es la verdad, quisiera que formalizáramos nuestra relación Grimmjow, yo de verdad siento cariño por ti. Y sí, ya sé que tú no sientes eso mismo pero ¿qué te cuesta siquiera intentarlo?

\- Saya, tener una relación implica muchas cosas de las cuales no tengo ningún interés ni tiempo de ocuparme de ellas.

\- Pero no importa, no tienes por qué hacerlo, si te molesta entonces no te exigiré nada.

\- … - Se tomó unos momentos para encontrar las palabras adecuadas sin ir a lastimar sus "sentimientos", precisamente era por esa razón que sus amantes eran de una noche y nada más porque como sucedió con esa chica tienden a acostumbrarse y a rogar por un poco de cariño, cariño que claramente no estaba dispuesto a dar.- No voy a darle alas a una relación que no tendría futuro, estoy siendo sincero contigo porque no mereces que te ilusione con algo que no puede suceder, si fuera otro ya te hubiese tomado del pelo desde el principio.

\- Entonces si me voy y no vuelvo ¿no te importaría siquiera un poco mi ausencia?

\- ¿De verdad quieres que responda a eso?

\- Aish, olvídalo, ya veré qué hacer para conquistarte.- Ante estas palabras el joven esbozó una leve sonrisa pues no era la primera vez que una chica le decía eso pero lógicamente sin éxito de cumplir esos propósitos.

Después de cruzar unas cuantas palabras más y terminar sus almuerzos, la chica tomó su propio rumbo, el joven peli azul se vistió adecuadamente, miró su reloj que marcaba ya las cinco de la tarde, recordó que debía hablar con Vega para arreglar el asunto de cierta mujer, dejó todo en orden para bajar a su oficina y estando ya ahí agarró el teléfono esperando respuesta de su secretaria del otro lado, pero no hubo dicha respuesta, a lo mejor ya se había ido, "que poco le duró su empeño de trabajar hasta tarde" pensó, así que no le quedó más remedio que buscarlo por él mismo, marcó a su número por el celular y para su suerte le contestó, le dijo claramente que debían hablar de un asunto importante así que quedaron en verse al salir del edifico.

* * *

Siendo ya las siete de la noche una agotada mujer llegaba a su departamento, encendió la luz, suspiró recordando todo lo ocurrido en el día ¿por qué con apenas dos días trabajando allí ya tenía tantos problemas encima? Esperaba que ese empleo durase lo suficiente al menos para pagar sus deudas y ayudar a su amiga también, dejó las llaves sobre la mesa, se dirigió a la cocina para servirse un vaso con limonada.

-¡HOLA NELL!

\- ¡Ahhh! Rukia, me asustaste, creí que estaba sola, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

\- ¿Te desagrada verme?- Le preguntó pronunciando un puchero con su labio inferior.

\- Claro que no amiga, pero entonces ¿de qué me perdí?

\- Te perdiste de que hoy es mi día libre.

\- Eso no me lo habías mencionado.

\- Quizás pero bueno… ¿cómo estuvo tu día? ¿y el día de ayer? Vaya, me siento rara sin hablar contigo por un par de días.

\- Opino lo mismo, normalmente siempre nos contamos todo lo que nos pasa en el día.

\- Bueno, tu primero. ¿Qué novedades hay?

\- Es más fácil preguntar qué novedades no hay, jejejeje, bueno ayer me quedé hasta tarde en la noche trabajando, mi jefe por alguna razón que desconozco sospecha que yo me traigo algo entre manos y que me voy a robar algo de la empresa o quien sabe que.

\- Que loco, ni te conoce ¿y ya cree lo peor de ti?

\- Exacto, no sé por qué la trae contra mi.

\- ¿Y está guapo?

\- Este… pues…- Recordó el episodio de esa tarde en el penthouse del susodicho, inevitablemente las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo.

\- HAAAAAY NEEEL, pillina, ya te descubrí, claro que sí, y te gusta eeeh.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no Rukia! ¿Cómo crees? Si apenas lo acabo de conocer.

\- Pudo haber sido un amor a primera vista… uno nunca sabe…

\- Claro que no, pues si es guapo, ¡Pero no me gusta!

\- Jajajajaja es difícil creerte con la cara sonrojada, lo siento Nel.- Dijo mientras reía a gusto.

\- Bueno, ya que vas a seguir riéndote por el resto de la noche más bien cuéntame qué hiciste ayer.- La sonrisa en el rostro de la chica se borró casi al instante.

\- Ishida me invitó a almorzar y no creerás la coincidencia tan desagradable que me llevé de sorpresa. Uryu es amigo del doctor presumido ese del que te hablé la otra vez.

\- ¿En serio? Guao, que pequeño es el mundo…

\- Fuimos a almorzar a un restaurante de comida mexicana, creo que era en el que ibas a entrar a trabajar, el caso es que justo comíamos plácidamente cuando se aparece aquel sujeto de la nada, insinuando que Uryu ya le había comentado sobre mí, que mala suerte tengo.

\- Y luego ¿qué pasó?

\- Salí del lugar y se ofreció a llevarme al trabajo en su auto, el muy tonto presumiéndome sus propiedades. Pero no acepté y me fui en taxi. Lo que más me molestó fue cuando llegué a hablar con la doctora Unohana y me dijo que me había recomendado con el dichoso doctor para que trabajara con él en su hospital. Pfff, ni en mis más locos sueños me vería trabajando para ese.

\- Rukia, quizás sí sea conveniente que le aceptes su oferta…

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- Piénsalo bien, si aquel hombre está tras tus pasos y se vuelve a aparecer en el ancianato y te encuentra ¿qué vas a hacer?

\- Enfrentarlo claro está…

\- Rukia, sé que ese asunto te preocupa tanto como a mí, no sé la verdad es que sería una escapatoria oportuna el irte con aquel médico, quizás solo mientras las aguas se calman, por una corta temporada.

\- Créeme que lo consideré pero… no sé…

\- No me digas nada aún, consúltalo con la almohada, yo creo que sería una buena opción, hasta creo que podrían pagarte más y de pronto tengan horarios flexibles.- La peli negra quedó pensativa por un momento, sabía que su amiga tenía toda la razón, y no era sólo porque aquel sujeto le cayera mal sino que tenía un presentimiento, su intuición femenina le susurraba mentalmente que algo no encajaba.

\- Lo haré… y dime ¿ya hiciste amigos allá?

\- Sí, tengo una compañera que es súper loca y divertida, algún día la traeré para que se conozcan.- La conversación continuó, siguieron hablando sobre sus pequeñas aventuras, Rukia le dijo lo bien que le quedaba su traje nuevo, Nell estuvo dispuesta a contarle lo que pasó con su jefe pero pensándolo bien no sería discreto, al fin y al cabo ella había cometido una infracción de la cual le convendría no andar divulgando por ahí, ni siquiera a la misma Rangiku se lo comentó, los únicos que tenían conocimiento del incidente eran ella, Grimmjow y esa otra chica, ¿Quién podría ser? Tal vez se trataba de su novia pues recordó que lo llamó "amor", su rostro le era familiar y era innegablemente bella, con el estatus social de su jefe no era de extrañarse que esa chica fuese una modelo o algo por el estilo ¿cómo le haría para llevársela con alguien tan serio?, en todo caso ese no era asunto suyo…

* * *

\- Entonces, ¿qué piensas de eso?

\- Bueno sinceramente es muy extraño que ella misma hubiese cambiado los valores y te advirtiera de ello, puede ser que lo hiciese para ganar confianza.

\- Es lista, parece ser que aparte de actuar puede prever mis movimientos y salir bien librada.

\- Si va a robar no lo irá a hacer con los papeles que le dé directamente su jefe.

\- Habrá que pensar en alguna mejor estrategia.

\- Mañana tenemos reunión con los demás accionistas de la Compañía para tratar el asunto del negocio que quiere hacer el dueño de la cadena de hoteles "Las Noches", no sé, quizá ahí podamos ponerla a prueba de algo.

\- Je, ya creo tener una idea de qué hacer…- Dijo con una semi sonrisa en sus labios, luego tomó un trago del wisky que tenía en la mano.

* * *

\- Chicas, parece ser que nuestro plan no funcionó.- Expresó una jovencita de coletas violetas.

\- Tu estúpido plan no funcionó Menoly, ¿cómo creías que unos simples papelitos con cifras diferentes cambiarían algo?

\- Pues no veo que se te haya ocurrido algo a ti Loly.

\- Bueno bueno ya dejen de pelear las dos, les conviene escuchar lo que les voy a decir.

\- A ver pues habla Cirucci.

\- Me enteré de que mañana va a haber una importante reunión de ejecutivos y accionistas.

\- ¿Y qué con eso?

\- Tengo un plan que de seguro no va a fallar chicas, va a ser tan vergonzoso para la arpía esa que no le quedará de otra más que renunciar a menos de que la despidan antes.

* * *

 **Fiiin :D**

 **La verdad no me pareció tan largo el cap. ahora por lo que entré a estudiar tengo que escribir muy brevemente mis ideas para sacar esto lo mas pronto posible para ustedes :3**

 **Les aseguro que el siguiente capítulo estará explosivo (no sé de qué otra manera describirlo para no spoilearlos xD) estoy segura de que habrá algo que los dejará INPAKTADOZ xD**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo shavooos :D**


	8. ¡Renuncio!

**HOLA SHAVOS Y SHAVAAS :3 Como se podrán dar cuenta por fín terminé el capítulo, ha sido una semana pesada, llena de trabajos, pero en mis ratos libres adelantaba aunque fuese un parrafito xD pero ya nuevamente estoy con nuevas e interesantes cosas para ustedes, ahora la sección de agradecimientos:**

 **Al Shinomori:** Gracias por tu review, me anima a seguir escribiendo esto, cuando leas este cap. te darás cuenta que tus sospechas tendrán que esperar un poco más... xD

 **SuwabeKoto-chan:** Gracias por tu comentario, pero... no comas ansias compañera, la zukulenzia vendrá más delante... xD (sé que me vas a matar por este capítulo pero bueee, no puedes porque no sabrías como termina la historia :P)

 **Igtm:** Me encanta tener gente nueva comentando y para aclarar tus dudas en la parte donde está la descripción del fict donde dice: " Updated" es la fecha en la que se ha subido el último capítulo así que... sí, evidentemente sigo con la historia :V Gracias por tu review.

 **Esabell:** Gracias por tu review y como puedes darte cuenta aquí estoy continuando con la historia :V

 **karin-chan150301:** No importa que sea un review de dos palabras, igual me da ánimo de continuar :3

 **Lau-litost** :

 **Y sin más que decir... ¡Disfruten del capítulo! (*-*)/**

Capítulo 8: ¡Renuncio!

Nuevamente, una mañana más de viernes, aquella intrépida pesadilla volvió a surgir de lo profundo de su mente después de varios días sin haberla tenido, no le prestó atención a eso pues siempre era la misma historia sin embargo esta vez se levantó con un extraño presentimiento, decidió finalmente ignorarlo y comenzar con la rutina. Traje nuevo, tacones altos, medias veladas, y el mismo tocado de siempre en el cabello, antes de tomar rumbo se devolvió a la habitación para sacar el dinero que le había sobrado de su sueldo pues tenía planeado usar una parte en comprarse un traje más y el resto lo pondría en una cuenta bancaria, lista finalmente para comenzar su día. Durante el trayecto, la chica recordó el incidente del día anterior, la verdad es que tenía todas las intenciones de borrar aquella escena de su memoria pues le daba vergüenza de sí misma el haber cometido esa imprudencia con su propio jefe, ¿Qué hubiese sido de ella y de su salud mental si aquel hombre gustase de andar totalmente desnudo por la casa? Claro que tenía todo el derecho del mundo pues es era su propiedad, pero nada más imaginar una situación así provocaba que el estómago se le revolviera ¿de qué? Cólera quizás, o ¿mariposas en el estómago? Sería una tontería pues eso es de adolescentes. Afortunadamente para ella esta vez logró llegar temprano como debía ser siempre, saludó y se instaló en su escritorio, minutos después el jefe hizo acto de presencia, ella esperaba algún reproche por parte de él pero no más se limitó a saludar, ella un poco más calmada comenzó con el trabajo pendiente, varios documentos que digitar, organizar y clasificar, no pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando el peli azul retornó al lugar y se dirigió hacia los presentes.

\- Hoy habrá una junta con los accionistas de la empresa, Vega y Stark estarán presentes y los acompañarán sus respectivas secretarias, al igual que usted señorita Odershvank.- La mujer simplemente asintió dándole a entender que había captado la orden.- Los espero a las diez en punto en la sala principal de juntas.- Dicho esto, el joven salió de allí y tomando el ascensor desapareció del lugar.

\- Jefe ¿y qué se supone que nosotras haremos allá?- Le preguntó la mujer rubia a Stark.

\- Sólo deben estar presentes, nosotros les indicaremos el momento de hablar si necesitamos algo, de resto pueden relajarse en silencio.- Dijo el hombre con un gesto de pereza en su rostro evidenciando lo aburrido y tedioso que le parecían dichas juntas.- Aaaah, y necesitamos que lleven las carpetas con los datos de los últimos meses.

\- ¿De qué tratará la junta?- Cuestionó curiosa la peli verde.

\- Al parecer hay una cadena hotelera de la cual el dueño está interesado en hacer negocios con nosotros, y para llegar a un acuerdo todos los accionistas debemos dialogar las opciones para ver si dicho negocio es o no viable.

\- Ya veo…- Contestó la chica.

\- No se preocupen, es un procedimiento de rutina, nada fuera de lo normal.- Y terminando con esta frase el señor tomó rumbo hacia su propia oficina.

\- Oye Ran, después de que tengamos la junta y todo eso ¿me acompañarías a comprar otro traje?

\- Claro, ya era hora, cuenta con eso amiga.- Le guiñó el ojo.

Las dos horas pasaron volando, como si el tiempo tuviese afán de que aquella junta llegase pronto, las tres secretarias alistaron sus cosas y junto con Vega y Coyote dirigieron su rumbo hacia el ascensor, marcaron el piso 60, se abrieron las puertas finalmente llegando a dicho piso, frente a ellos una enorme sala separada del exterior gracias a grandes paredes de vidrio que dejaban ver lo que había en el interior desde afuera, podía notarse en el centro una gran mesa cuadrada rodeada de sillas, y luego en la otra pared se encontraba el típico ventanal con vista a la ciudad, los cinco entraron, allí ya estaban presentes varios.

-Buen día señores y señoritas.- Expresó campante el más viejo de ellos, los aludidos respondieron al saludo. Vega también saludó y las tres secretarias imitaron lo que hicieron. Después de esto el joven Vega tomó la palabra para presentarles a las secretarias a todos y cada uno de los presentes.

\- Señoritas, ellos son Ulquiorra Ciffer, encargado del departamento de ventas.- Un tipo de semblante serio, pálido, sin chiste alguno, pero con un par de bellos ojos esmeralda que resaltaban sobre su piel blanca, al parecer lo acompañaba su propia secretaria detrás de él, una chica de coletas negras, un look inapropiado para alguien que trabaja en una empresa de prestigio.- Tier Hallibel del departamento de administración.- Una mujer morena de peculiar cabello amarillo, seria, con los brazos cruzados, parecía venir sola.- Y finalmente Szayel Aporro del departamento de contabilidad.- Este tío sí que era más extraño que los anteriores pues aparte de tener una mirada perversa-maniaca, sus cabellos eran rosados y largos hasta los hombros. Las chicas hicieron reverencia a modo de saludo, ellas seguían de pies.

\- Vega.- Le llamó su jefe aparentemente para decirle algo que los demás no debían escuchar.- ¿Dónde carajos está Raidon?

\- Traté de localizarlo señor, pero al parecer se tomó unas vacaciones fuera de la ciudad.

\- Ese maldito vago… entonces empezaremos la junta sin él.- Dijo el peli azul un poco sacado de sus casillas. Ya todos habían tomado sus asientos, por supuesto que el jefe se ubicaba en el centro mientras que los demás estaban a los costados de la mesa, las respectivas secretarias se quedaron de pies tras de sus jefes atentas a cualquier orden que les dieran, el de ojos turquesa comenzó a hablar.- Señores el motivo de esta junta es debido a que Aizen Sousuke dueño de la cadena de hoteles "Las Noches" quiere hacer negocios con nosotros, necesita de un préstamo para empezar la construcción de otro hotel en la isla de Okinawa, adicional también solicita que se haga una evaluación del terreno.

\- ¿Pero él acaso ya no tiene un hotel en esa isla?- Cuestionó el Coyote.

\- Es obvio que si quieren ser la cadena líder entre más sedes tengan mucho mejor para ellos.- Le respondió el de ojos esmeralda, serio como siempre.

\- ¿De qué va a constar el hotel?- Le preguntó la morena rubia.

\- Va a ser una serie de villas privadas, diferente claro está al otro hotel que ya tienen allá. Por ahora se estima la construcción de unas diez.

\- Bien, como a mi me gustan los números y las cifras quisiera saber de cuánto dinero estamos hablando.- Articuló finalmente el de cabellos rosa.

\- Tenemos un estimado de treinta millones en dólares americanos.- Le respondió Vega.

\- "Es una fortuna"- Pensó la peli verde mientras escuchaba atenta la conversación, todos estos datos que iban arrojando ella los anotaba en su agenda por si de algo le servían, mientras hacía eso notaba de reojo que alguien la observaba atentamente, como cuando sientes un peso en el cuello al presentir que eres vigilado, pero para confirmarlo debía girar sus ojos hacia esa dirección y notó que la chica de coletas la miraba de reojo también, como con cierto aire de rechazo por lo que su rostro podía expresar, le pareció extraño pero optó por ignorarla.

\- Yo opino que es riesgoso negociar tanto dinero por estas épocas del año, es decir, aunque el clima es favorable el precio del dólar y del euro han subido bastante lo que haría que costara aún más conseguir todo lo que tenga que ver con la construcción.- Expresó seguro de lo que decía el chico de tez blanca.

\- Riesgos siempre los hay y confiando en el prestigio que tiene la cadena de hoteles de Aizen podemos recuperarlo en muy poco tiempo.- Dijo el ayudante del peli azul.

\- Yo también creo que es demasiado riesgoso, sobre todo porque es en una isla que no posee la mano de obra necesaria ni los materiales así que tocaría invertir en transporte, estancia y alimentación de los obreros que vayan a trabajar.- Dijo la morena.

\- Bien, al parecer lo único que nos sacará de la duda es haciendo una votación.- Expresó finalmente el jefe al darse cuenta que estaban entrando en discordia.

\- De los accionistas presentes, ¿Quiénes quieren que se haga un contrato con Aizen?- Aporro y Stark levantaron la mano.- ¿Y quiénes están en contra?- Halibel y Ulquiorra levantaron la mano.- Bien, parece que la decisión final la tomaré yo. Señorita Nell necesito que…- Volteó el rostro para verla y se percató de que ella estaba bastante concentrada en su libreta, parecía no oír que la estaban llamando.

\- PSSSS, oye Nell, tu jefe te llama.- Dijo en voz baja su compañera rubia, la chica volvió al planeta tierra, primero vio a Rangiku haciéndole señas con los ojos de que pusiera su atención a quienes se encontraban frente a ella, al voltear el rostro todos los de la sala la miraban con detenimiento pues el joven peli azul ya llevaba varias veces llamándola sin recibir respuesta alguna. La chica aunque nerviosa y un poco apenada por lo que estaba sucediendo le tomó la palabra a su jefe.

\- Si, dígame señor.

\- ¿Cree que es un apropiado momento para distraerse?- Incómoda situación, que su propio jefe le reprochara frente a los demás su pequeño lapso de distracción, ella sin salirse de sus casillas le respondió.

\- Creo que el negocio con la cadena de hoteles puede funcionar.- Todos la observaron con asombro ante aquella afirmación.

* * *

Simultáneamente al otro lado de la ciudad un viejo hombre yacía sobre su cama, esperando a que le trajeran el desayuno pues no podía moverse demasiado por sus problemas respiratorios, alguien tocó a la puerta y él aprobó la entrada de dicha persona.

\- Buen día señor Yamamoto, ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?- Le saludó muy amable una menuda enfermera.

\- Buen día Rukia, ya sabes como siempre.

\- Esas son buenas noticias, espero que durante la noche no se haya quitado su oxígeno.

\- Por supuesto que no, como puedes darte cuenta aún lo traigo puesto.- Le dijo amablemente.

\- Hoy tenemos ramen para el desayuno.- Comentó mientras le acercaba el plato con el caldo y los fideos expidiendo vapor.

\- Gracias Rukia.

\- No hay de qué.- La chica estaba dispuesta a salir cuando las palabras del anciano hicieron que se detuviera.

\- Rukia, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de leer las noticias del periódico de hoy?- La vista de aquel hombre era casi nula así que con todo gusto la enfermera le leería los artículos que fuesen de su agrado.

\- Por supuesto Yamamoto.- Tomó asiento al lado de él y comenzó a leerle los titulares para que escogiese la noticia que más le interesara.

\- ¿Un accidente en una fábrica? Léeme ese por favor.- Aquel anciano despertaba muchos sentimientos en la chica, como si se tratase del abuelito que nunca tuvo, por eso podía decirse que a él le tenía un cariño y un trato especial, siempre le aconsejaba cuando su mente entraba en dudas, nunca falló en ninguna ocasión. También conociendo su historia reconocía que despreciaba a las personas que decidieron deshacerse de él en ese ancianato, como si fuera una carga innecesaria, como si de un estorbo se tratase, pero al mismo tiempo agradecía el haberlo conocido y que el destino le otorgase ese regalo. La enfermera continuó leyendo otras varias noticias del interés de su paciente, habiendo terminado ya, estaba dispuesta a dejar el lugar pero nuevamente la voz del viejo captó su atención.

\- Rukia, quisiera saber ¿Qué es lo que te ha tenido tan inquieta en estos días?- A la mujer le sorprendía la facilidad con la cual era capaz de ver a través de su alma y concluir con que algo no andaba bien en su interior.

\- Este… No, no es nada Yamamoto, estoy bien.

\- ¿Ya no me tienes confianza?

\- No, no es eso, es que de verdad no pasa nada.

\- Ven, acércate y cuéntame, sabes que siempre tendrás un concejo de este pobre y viejo diablo.

\- Hay no diga eso, de acuerdo, le contaré.- Tomó nuevamente la silla en la que estaba sentada hace un momento y la puso al lado de la cama.- Se trata de… Byakuya…- Sólo con pronunciar aquel nombre la voz de la chica se cortó, el viejo ya conocía la historia así que supo inmediatamente para donde iba el asunto.

\- ¿Lo volviste a ver?

\- Si, pero él a mí no. Hace unos días estuvo acá en el ancianato, lo vi platicando con la doctora Unohana.

\- ¿Crees que te esté buscando?

\- Yo espero que no pero, de ser así, no sabría qué hacer, no sé si huir como lo he venido haciendo siempre o si enfrentarlo de una buena vez por todas.

\- Sabías que ese día tenía que llegar tarde o temprano.

\- Si, pero nunca pensé que fuese tan pronto. Me ofrecieron la oportunidad de ir a trabajar a otro lado, a uno de los hospitales más grandes de Tokio, así podría evitarlo.

\- Mi consejo es que si aún no te sientes preparada para enfrentarlo es mejor que evites encontrarte con él, y si la única manera de hacerlo es irte de aquí pues tu seguridad está primero.

\- ¡Eso lo sé!, pero no quiero irme de aquí, no quiero dejar a mis compañeras, a Momo, a los ancianos y sobre todo a usted, sabe que es como un abuelo para mi.- Pronunció esto último con un par de gotitas de lágrimas amenazando salir de sus párpados.

\- Mi querida Rukia, sabes que tú también eres como la nieta que nunca tuve, mas bien que nunca me dejaron tener, yo solo quiero tu seguridad, no te preocupes por este torpe y desgastado viejo, me he sabido cuidar sólo por los últimos sesenta años y puedo seguir haciéndolo.

\- No sé… no estoy segura…

\- No me respondas ahora, consúltalo con la almohada, medítalo para que estés segura de lo que quieres.

\- Je, que curioso, esas mismas palabras fueron las que me dijo mi amiga Nell.

\- Aaaah, mira nada más, al parecer no soy el único que te aconseja bien, bueno así estaré más tranquilo sabiendo que tienes a alguien cercano que se preocupa por ti.

\- Si, Nell siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que éramos pequeñas.

\- Entonces no se diga más, creo que ya te he quitado bastante tiempo, a trabajar jovencita.- Le dijo a manera de broma para intentar subirle el ánimo a la morena, lo cual claramente dio resultado pues salió sonriendo del lugar.

"Quizás deba aceptarlo, quizás aquel hombre de cabellos raros se presentó oportunamente para ayudarme a escapar de ese tipo, quizás es el destino que quiere que aún no me enfrente a Byakuya Kuchiki." Se dijo a sí misma mentalmente, ya tenía una decisión.

* * *

\- Creo que el negocio con la cadena de hoteles puede funcionar.- Todos la observaron con asombro ante aquella afirmación.

\- Wow, esto sí que es una sorpresa Grimmjow, no recuerdo que acostumbraras contratar secretarias tan imprudentes, pues creo que nadie ha pedido su opinión.- Expresó despectivamente el de cabellos rosa. La peli verde no se ofendió ante las palabras de ese hombre, por el contrario hizo que su ego se elevase aún más continuando con lo que iba a decir.

\- Es claro que al principio deben invertir mucho dinero en estos proyectos, pero viéndolo como una estrategia hacia futuro esas inversiones pueden recuperarse con facilidad, si el condominio de villas privadas se ponen en alquiler para gente exclusiva de mucho dinero, que es para quienes tengo entendido tendrían acceso a ellas, cada una podría estarse pagando fácilmente en un par de meses teniendo en cuenta que es una isla bastante turística.

\- ¿Pero cómo tienes el atrevimiento de seguir hablando niña?- Le respondió evidentemente enojado el mismo hombre, dispuesto a armar un revuelto en aquel lugar para hacer callar a la mujer.

\- Espera Aporro.- Le ordenó el peli azul.- ¿En qué te basas para afirmar eso?- Le cuestionó a la chica, claramente el joven sabía para dónde iba el asunto pero quería ponerla a prueba para ver qué le respondía, quería saber qué tan capaz era de analizar dicha situación y adicional a esto sus sospechas de que esa chica no era quien aparentaba ser iban creciendo más pues ¿cómo es que una niña de barrio pobre que sólo tuvo estudios básicos puede saber tanto de negocios multimillonarios entre empresas prestigiosas?

\- Bueno, he analizado los datos de las ganancias que ha tenido la cadena hotelera "Las Noches" en sus últimos cinco años y por lo que muestran las estadísticas es casi siempre la primera opción de los turistas, hasta gente famosa se ha ido a hospedar allí, si abren un sitio de casas estoy segura que los primeros en pedirlas serán personas importantes que necesiten privacidad.

\- Esas son sólo suposiciones, no podremos adivinar si habrán "famosos" interesados en el alquiler de esas casas, por favor, que alguien la saque de aquí.- Dijo Szayel bastante alterado ya.

\- De hecho, lo que afirma la jovencita es muy acertado, no había contemplado esa opción pero podemos negociarla con Aizen.- Interrumpió Ciffer, como siempre con su semblante serio.

\- Entonces está decidido, el negocio se llevará a cabo.- Concluyó finalmente el jefe. Claramente sorprendido por la audacia de la chica, pero con intrigas de todas formas.- Ulquiorra, quiero un informe donde hagas el estimado de la cantidad de dinero que se va a necesitar para negociar con Aizen, Hallibel necesito que trabajes junto con Ciffer en eso.- Ambos asintieron.- Bien, entonces la sesión se da por terminada.- Dicho esto todos se levantaron de sus puestos y se dirigieron a la salida.

\- Neeeeeell ¡Pero qué atrevida me saliste amiga! Créeme, eso ni siquiera yo hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo, mira que ponerte a dar tu opinión frente a todos y sin una pizca de miedo, tienes cojones para esto.

\- Ahhh, no Rangiku es sólo que me pareció muy obvio así que simplemente sentí que debía decirlo…

\- Yo creo que lo que tu querías era impresionar al señor…- Le dijo la rubia en tono de broma lo cual le molestó a la peli verde.

\- Hay Rangiku, tu todo crees que lo que hago gira en torno a ese… señor, pero te equivocas, no es así, no trato de impresionar a nadie.- Y dicho esto apresuró el paso dejando a su amiga atrás. Tenía el ceño fruncido, de verdad que le molestaba mucho que su amiga siempre metiera a su jefe en la conversación, ¿qué problema tenía con eso? Si aunque fuese cierto entre ellos no podría haber nada por la obvia relación de jefe-empleada.

\- ¡Hey! Hola.- Su camino fue interrumpido por la misma chica de coletas que hace un rato la observaba dentro de la sala de juntas.

\- Hola… (?)- Respondió extrañada la peli verde.

\- Wow, tengo que decir que lo que hiciste ahí dentro estuvo increíble, nunca nadie se había atrevido a hacer eso antes, que una simple secretaria diera su opinión no se ve todos los días.

\- Ahhh, eso, claro, gracias supongo.- Dijo con desinterés pues la verdad a ella no le pareció la gran cosa.

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lolly.

\- Yo Nell.

\- Soy la secretaria personal del señor Ciffer, es un tipo aburrido y de pocas palabras pero ¿qué se le puede hacer, no?- Dijo tratando de hacerle conversación.

\- Eeeem si pues, no puedo opinar mucho, apenas si sé su nombre.

\- ¿Y también mencioné que deja mucho trabajo?- Dijo sin importarle lo que la peli verde le acababa de decir.

\- No.- Respondió tajante.

\- Si, bueno la verdad es que a veces es un explotador.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, por ejemplo ahorita me pidió que le llevase a su oficina un montón de papeles y carpetas que no creo poder cargar sola.- Insinuándole eso último a la chica.

\- Este, si quieres puedo ayudarte a llevarlos.

\- ¿En serio? Hay no sabes cuánto te lo agradecería Nell, de verdad que son demasiados.

\- Claro, con gusto, ¿dónde queda el lugar?

\- Sígueme, es por acá.- Diciendo esto, la condujo por el ascensor hacia unos pisos más arriba, cinco para ser exactos. Entraron con una llave que tenía la chica en su bolsillo a una gran habitación llena de archiveros, estantes enormes que contenían infinidad de carpetas con datos seguramente importantes. Ambas se pusieron a la tarea de buscar los supuestos papeles.

\- ¿Qué clase de archivos son los que buscas?

\- Son unas carpetas azules, de las últimas de este mes…. Ah, disculpa, me está entrando una llamada al celular.- La chica salió de la habitación fingiendo contestar una llamada, por el contrario lo que hizo fue marcar un número.- El ratón está en la jaula, procedan.- Dijo con palabras clave.

Mientras tanto, nuevamente en el piso 79 los presentes conversaban entre ellos la situación que acababan de presenciar en la sala de juntas.

\- Bueno, después de todo parece ser que aquella chica salió más lista de lo que todos pensábamos.- Comentó Stark.

\- Stark, no te pago para que opines sino para que trabajes.- Le contestó el peli azul aparentemente molesto por el comentario del señor pues sus dudas se iban haciendo cada vez más grandes con respecto a aquella mujer.

\- Bueno, al parecer aquella intervención te molestó más de lo esperado así que antes de que puedas decir algo más, me retiro.- Dispuesto a no aguantar otro desplante de su jefe se fue camino hacia su oficina.

\- ¿Qué piensa hacer señor?- Le preguntó su compañero.

\- Por ahora no se me ocurre nada, esa escenita la permití únicamente porque había razón en sus palabras pero hablaré inmediatamente con ella para que no se vuelva a repetir algo así, no voy a dejar que pasen sobre mi autoridad.

\- Señor, acá hay una mujer que quiere verlo, dice que es urgente.- Entró inesperadamente la secretaria rubia anunciando la llegada de alguien.

\- Hazla pasar.- Autorizó sin saber de quien se trataba.

\- ¡Señor!- Le llamó una agitada chica rubia.- Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero vengo a informarle algo de gravedad.

\- ¿Y tú eres?- Preguntó sin ponerle la suficiente atención a lo que decía.

\- Menoly, trabajo en el área de ventas.

\- Sé breve, no tengo tiempo para perder.- Continuó desinteresadamente.

\- Se trata de una mujer, no sé quién sea, pero junto con mi amiga la vimos entrar a la bodega de archivos confidenciales, donde se encuentra todos los registros y manejos secretos de la empresa señor.

\- ¿Qué dice?- Ahora si, con estas palabras había captado toda su atención.

\- Mi amiga la descubrió y en estos mismos momentos están peleando en el pasillo, debe ir a detenerlas.- Aquel peli azul no creía lo que oía ¿de quién podría tratarse? Si los únicos que tienen acceso a dicha bodega son él y Ggio pues son las únicas llaves existentes, el hombre buscó rápidamente la suya en los cajones de su escritorio pero… no estaban, alguien había profanado su lugar y robado la llave, ahora mismo descubriría de quién se trataba.

\- Llévame a donde están.- Le ordenó, la chica ni corta ni perezosa accedió a obedecerle, su compañero lo siguió pues aquello no era un problemita de rutina, era una infracción seria que podría llevar al culpable o culpables a la cárcel.

\- Hey, Mila Rose.

\- ¿Qué pasó Rangiku?

\- Vamos con ellos a ver qué está pasando.

\- No voy a andar de chismosa.

\- Haaay vamos, ¿Qué tiene de malo distraerse un rato? Ven.- Y sin que aquella chica pudiera quejarse nuevamente la rubia la agarró del brazo y la llevó con ella. Desde las sombras de aquel lugar otra chica de coletas cortas observaba cómo su amiga llevaba al hombre en dirección del piso donde los hechos estaban ocurriendo, le bastó con hacer una llamada rápida anunciándole a la otra que "el cazador iba por su presa", colgando la llamada y yendo ella también para presenciar el acto inolvidable.

\- Eeeem, oye Lolly, ¿se tratarán de estas carpetas?- Le preguntó la inocente peli verde señalándole un arrume enorme.

\- Este…- Colgó el teléfono.- No, mi jefe me acaba de decir que ya no necesita de los archivos.

\- ¿Ya no? Que raro…

\- Si, no importa, vámonos de aquí…- Se le acercó un poco y sin que se diera cuenta metió la llave en uno de sus bolsillos. Justo iban en la puerta cuando se escuchó la campanita del ascensor anunciando la llegada de los susodichos, rápidamente aquella mujer de coletas cambió su expresión y de un tirón cogió a Nell de los brazos tratando de torcerlos hacia atrás lo más que pudo, abalanzándose sobre ella.

\- ¡AAAAAH! ¡OYE PERO ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?!- Gritó la chica del dolor y la sorpresa al ver aquel acto pues no entendía qué estaba pasando, Menoly, Grimmjow y compañía ya se encontraban ahí presenciando la escena.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo acá?- Dijo con notable enojo en su voz el jefe.

\- ¡Señor! La he sorprendido husmeando los archivos de la bodega, intentó escapar pero la pude detener a tiempo.- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estaba hablando? La peli verde seguía sin entender nada aún.

\- ¡OYE! ¿ESTAS LOCA? ¡YO NO HICE NADA DE LO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO!

\- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO HICISTE! Es más, acá dentro de su bolsillo trae la llave.- Introdujo su mano en el bolsillo del bléiser y efectivamente la dichosa llave apareció. El de ojos azules se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de su secretaria, de la mujer a la que hace varios días venía sospechando por fin la tenía frente a él, in fraganti, descubierta, con las manos en la masa, tal cual como él esperaba encontrarla, con estas evidencias a flor de piel ya no tenía ni una sola duda, aquella mujer era una ladrona, una oportunista bien entrenada para saquear su empresa y por supuesto que tomaría medidas al respecto. Detrás de él las otras dos secretarias observaban con asombro el teatro que se había armado, Mila Rose se sentía decepcionada pero en cambio Rangiku sentía que eso no podía ser verdad, que conocía a Nell lo suficiente como para saber que ella no era ninguna estafadora, Menoly y Cirucci también desde más atrás observaban todo con detenimiento y un poco divertidas, lo que vendría en seguida no se lo esperaba nadie, ni siquiera la propia Nell…

\- Así que finalmente se descubrieron sus verdaderas intenciones para con mi empresa.- Dijo bastante sacado de onda el peli azul, con el ceño fruncido, parecía una pantera próxima a devorar a su víctima.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Ella lo planeó todo, me trajo hasta este lugar pidiendo que le ayudase con unos archivos!- Intentó defenderse.

\- Por favor, ya di la verdad, ¿qué podría hacer yo en un lugar como este? Donde el paso está prohibido.- Dijo la de coletas refutando todo lo que la peli verde decía. La aludida se soltó del agarre de Lolly.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! Por favor, tienen que creerme.- Dijo con angustia en su mirada, aquellos quienes tenía en frente la miraban con desaprobación, como si estuviesen frente a la peor criminal del mundo.

\- Lo siento, pero Menoly también te vio, sería dos en contra tu palabra.- La chica estaba tan enojada que con los puños apretados hasta más no poder los nudillos se le teñían de rojo.

\- Es que no es cierto señor…- Dijo devolviéndole la mirada a este quien la interrumpió de golpe.

\- ¡YA BASTA! Sabía que mis sospechas sobre usted eran ciertas y esta es la prueba.

\- ¿Sospechas? ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Ya puede dejar de fingir demencia, con esto queda demostrado que no es más que una estafadora.

\- ¡LE JURO QUE…!

\- ¡DEJE DE EXCUSARSE! Desde el principio supe…- Se acercó un poco a ella de manera amenazante.- Que usted no es más que una oportunista, una ratera, una estafadora, no permitiré que gente de su clase pise mi edificio.- Aquella mujer estaba a punto de estallar en ira.- Pero no me sorprende sabiendo del lugar del que viene, donde seguramente hay más ladrones y rameras como usted…- Las crueles palabras de aquel hombre fueron interrumpidas de súbitamente, todo pareció verse en cámara lenta en aquel instante, los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron hasta más no poder de la sorpresa, hasta Rangiku que tenía la boca abierta tuvo que cubrírsela con la mano, un estruendo sonó por todo el lugar y luego de ello, silencio, un silencio sepulcral, aquel hombre había recibido en el rostro la cachetada más épica de la historia o al menos eso parecía, hasta él mismo quedó sorprendido ante tan inesperado acto.

\- NO LE PERMITO A NADIE, NI SIQUIERA A GENTE COMO USTED DE QUE ME FALTEN EL RESPETO.- Le dijo la mujer con elevado tono de voz.- Y NO SE PREOCUPE PORQUE NO VOLVERÁ A VERME EN SU VIDA.- Dicho esto, Nell a paso apresurado esquivó a todos los presentes saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

\- ¡Nel, espera!- Le siguió el paso su amiga Rangiku. Ambas desaparecieron de la escena. Grimmjow y los demás seguían estáticos en sus lugares, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

\- S-señor… ¿S-se encuentra bien?- Dijo temblorosa la de coletas pues jamás se esperó aquella reacción por parte de esa mujer. Grimmjow no le respondió, ni siquiera la volteó a ver, simplemente dio media vuelta y caminó en silencio hacia el ascensor, ni su propio amigo se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna.

\- Vega.- Habló finalmente justo cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas.- Quiero a esa mujer en mi oficina, ahora.

\- S-si señor…- Le respondió, el ascensor cerro las puertas y se fue.- Mila Rose ¿viste a dónde se fueron?

* * *

\- Hey Nell, espérame…

\- ¿Qué quieres Rangiku? ¿Tú también vas a juzgarme o qué?- Le contestó a la defensiva.

\- Tranquila amiga, claro que no, yo sé que no serías capaz de tal cosa.- Ambas entraron al baño que se encontraba en ese mismo piso.- Mira lo que debes hacer es tranquilizarte…

\- ¿Tranquilizarme? TU MISMA TE DISTE CUENTA DE LA MANERA COMO ME TRATARON, no esperes que me calme después de eso...- La chica tenía la respiración agitada.

\- Mira… más bien toma un poco de agua y échate en la cara, eso te hará bien…- La chica lo hizo en seguida, abrió la llave de uno de los lavamanos y se roció en la cara, la rubia le alcanzó papel desechable para secarse el rostro.- ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer amiga?

\- Renuncio, no soportaré un momento más en este lugar donde todos me acusan de algo que no hice, no pienso volver aquí.- Comentó un poco más calmada.

\- Bueno, igual no creo que el señor Grimmjow te perdone lo que le hiciste…

\- ¡JA! Por lo poco que me importa, antes debí haberle puesto un puñetazo en toda su arrogante cara. Es más, ni siquiera voy a subir, me largo de aquí de una vez por todas.

\- Entonces si quieres yo recojo tus cosas y te las guardo.

\- No, no quiero nada que me vaya a hacer recordar este lugar.

\- Esas tipas son unas infelices, pero ya verás que me vengaré por ti amiga, nadie se mete con los míos.

\- No te preocupes por eso Ran, algún día ellas solitas caerán.- Diciendo esto la chica salió eufórica de aquel baño, su amiga la siguió por detrás, se dirigían al ascensor justo cuando un muchacho interrumpió sus pasos.

\- ¡Señorita Nell!- Exclamó Vega.- El señor quiere verla en su oficina ahora.

\- Yo no voy a ver a nadie, me largo ahora mismo de este lugar.

\- Pero…- Justo en ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron pero de él salieron un par de tipos altos y uniformados.- Lo siento, es que el señor dio órdenes de que no la dejaran salir de aquí hasta que lo vea en su oficina.

\- ¿Pero quién demonios se cree? Tengo todo el derecho de largarme cuando me plazca y él no puede impedir que me vaya de aquí.

\- Lo sentimos señorita, pero son órdenes que debemos cumplir.- Le confirmaron aquellos guardias.

\- Perfecto, entonces iré a decirle todo lo que se merece.- Dijo decidida, entró al elevador y aquellos hombres junto con Vega la acompañaron a subir para asegurarse que lo hiciera. Llegaron a su destino y la mujer a paso apresurado parecía que expulsaba fuego por todos y cada uno de los poros de su piel, sin tocar la puerta de dicha oficina entró de improvisto, la puerta se cerró sola a su paso.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿No le bastó con humillarme allá abajo?

\- Vaya, aparte de todo viene a hacerse la digna conmigo.- Dijo en defensa el joven.- ¿Conoce usted la gravedad de su situación?

\- La verdad ni me importa, no me interesa volver a saber nada de este lugar, ni de usted ni de nadie. ¡Renuncio!

\- El que decide quién se va y quien se queda soy yo.

\- No me diga, pues lamento decirle que se equivoca porque ahora mismo me voy de aquí.- Sin soportar un momento más esa incómoda conversación la chica dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida, pero las palabras del joven hicieron que se devolviera a donde se encontraba cuando entró.

\- Bien, pero entonces espero que no se lleve nada de aquí así que le diré a los guardias que la requisen.

\- ¿QUE?- Frenó en seco, no podía creer las palabras que acababa de escuchar, ahora sí había llegado a su límite.- ¿CREE QUE ME VOY A ROBAR ALGO? Pues mire…- Sacó la billetera de uno de sus bolsillos.- Que le quede muy claro que yo no necesito nada que venga de usted, tome su maldito dinero.- Dijo mientras arrojaba la billetera al suelo cerca a sus pies con todos los billetes que traía dentro.- Y no es necesario que me requise…- Se quitó el bléiser, al igual que la billetera, lo arrojó al suelo.- Acá también le dejo el traje que me compré con su dinero.- Se quitó igualmente los tacones, la falda y la blusa, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento quedando solo en bragas, medias veladas (de esas que llegan hasta la mitad del muslo) y con un esqueleto blanco que traía bajo la blusa.- Y espero nunca más volver a verlo en mi vida.- Ahora sí, con toda la euforia del momento salió a toda prisa de aquel lugar, el hombre simplemente se quedó ahí, de pies, observando lo que la chica dejó en el suelo.

\- NEEEEEL! Amiga, pero… ¿qué coños te pasó?- Dijo sorprendida la rubia al ver a su amiga salir semidesnuda de aquel lugar.

\- Oigan escuché gritos y… wow…- Dijo el Coyote mientras salía de su oficina pues escuchó claramente que del otro lado se estaba desatando una fuerte discusión, se imaginó de todo menos encontrarse con la secretaria de su jefe semi desnuda.- Oye linda, ¿estás bien? ¿Te asaltaron o algo así?- Le preguntó con notoria preocupación.

\- Señorita Nell pero… ¿qué fue lo qué pasó?- Interrumpió Vega. Todos los presentes encima de ella queriendo averiguar lo sucedido, la chica sólo se limitó a pronunciar unas palabras…

\- Pasa que he renunciado y me largo de aquí…- Esta respuesta la dio sin ningún rastro de ira, se escuchaba un poco más calmada, ni parecía importarle que todos la estuviesen viendo en interiores, continuó con su camino hacia la salida.

\- Hey Nell, espera, no puedes salir así.- Dijo Rangiku siguiéndola y desapareciendo junto con ella tras la puerta.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dijo que va a renunciar? ¿Y ahora de qué me perdí?- Le dijo el Coyote a Vega con desconcierto.

\- Lo único que sé es que hay que entrar a hablar con Grimmjow a ver qué pasó...

\- Nell, espera por favor. Escúchame, no puedes irte así como estás vestida o mas bien… desvestida.

\- Ya ni eso me importa Ran… solo quiero irme de aquí.- Oprimió el botón para llamar el ascensor.

\- Bueno entonces al menos ponte mi bléiser para cubrirte un poco…- Afortunadamente para ella dicha prenda era lo suficientemente larga como para cubrirle las bragas y parte de las piernas, Matsumoto quedó en blusa. El elevador abrió sus puertas y ambas chicas entraron. La dos estaban en silencio hasta que la rubia decidió romperlo.

\- Amiga, confía en mí, cuéntame ¿qué fue lo que pasó ahí dentro?

\- Pasó que le devolví todas sus cosas al… tipo ese.

\- ¿Sus cosas?

\- Así es, le devolví todo su dinero que llevaba en la billetera, y también el traje que compré con él, a ver si sigue pensando que soy una ladrona…

\- Wow, que bueno, jamás te creí capaz de tales cosas amiga…

\- Si, bueno es que cuando se me salta la ira no puedo controlar mis actos y solo hago lo primero que se me viene a la mente…

\- Es lo más épico que había visto jamás, te felicito, creo que fuiste la única en la historia de toda la empresa que se dignó a hacer eso…- Llegaron al último piso, la chica caminó lo más rápido que pudo para que los demás no pudiesen notar el estado en el que se encontraba. Al llegar a la calle pidieron un taxi que por supuesto su amiga pagó, la peli verde se había ido de ahí. Durante el trayecto en la mente de la mujer solo rondaba una duda ¿ahora en dónde iría a trabajar? Fue el empleo más corto que había tenido, apenas una semana duró, comenzó a contemplar las opciones y la idea de "prostituirse" ya no le parecía tan descabellada, una breve y pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar la conversación que tuvo con Rukia en aquella ocasión, tal vez no prostituirse como tal, pero así fuese de bailarina medio en pelotas lo haría con gusto. Llegó al departamento, se cambió de ropa a unos blue jeans, una chaqueta negra sobre el esqueleto blanco, tennis converse, vio la hora en el reloj y marcaba apenas la una de la tarde, la cabeza le dolía por el estrés, tomó las llaves y salió nuevamente a la calle, andando por ahí sin rumbo, tratando de despejar la mente, un trago le caería de maravilla para olvidar lo sucedido, entró al primer establecimiento que encontró sin fijarse siquiera del nombre del lugar, fue hasta la barra y se sentó esperando a que la atendieran.

\- Buena tarde señorita. ¿No cree que es un poco temprano para tomar?

\- Sírvame una copa de Wisky por favor.- Le pidió al bartender ignorando la pregunta.

\- Enseguida.- Aunque no fuese la hora de servir alcohol según las normas del establecimiento igual lo hizo. La chica tomó la pequeña copa con su mano y de un solo sorbo se pasó el wisky entero.

\- Debe encontrarse en alguna situación muy grave como para que decida solucionarlo con trago a esta hora.

\- Otra por favor.- Nuevamente ignoró al hombre. Este obedeció y le sirvió uno más, esta vez no le preguntó nada, la chica por sí misma comenzó a hablar.- Este ha sido el peor día de mi vida, perdí mi empleo y lo único que se me ocurre hacer es venir a tomar...

\- Por lo que dice parece ser grave.

\- Lo es, vivo en arriendo y no puedo dejar que me echen de ahí.

\- Disculpe mi atrevimiento bella dama pero ¿podría preguntarle en dónde estaba trabajando?- La chica bebió otra copa antes de responderle.

\- En una empresa del asco, se llama "Jagger Company".- Por sus palabras parecía que estaba empezando a entrar en estado de embriaguez, evidentemente no era alguien que acostumbrara tomar.

\- Aaaah ya veo...- Dijo aquel hombre con cierto tono de curiosidad en la voz, al parecer esa chica se tornaba interesante.- Puedo ofrecerle trabajo aquí si gusta.- ¿que? ¿estaba ella escuchando bien? O ¿tal vez las copas ya se le habían subido a la cabeza y estaba alucinando cosas?

\- ¿Qué dice?

\- Así como lo oye.- El intrigante hombre rubio, de aspecto descuidado y con un extraño sombrero de franjas blancas y verdes le confirmaba que aquello iba en serio, le estaba ofreciendo empleo en su bar.

* * *

 **CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN**

 **Bueno, sé que ya en este punto algunos tendrán ganas de matarme (se acerca una multitud enfurecida con antorchas y lanzas) 7u7**

 **Pero bueeeno, si quieren saber qué sigue pasando tendrán que dejarme con vida xD**

 **Pueden desquitarse en los reviews, hasta el próximo capítulo shabos :B**


	9. Otra oportunidad

**Hola de nuevo mushashos n.n aquí con un nuevo cap, esta semana fue de solo entregas de trabajos finales pero este fin de semana tuve tiempo de escribir :D A demás que me inspiré para hacer un par de fanarts (si, me gusta dibujar) y quisiera compartirlo con ustedes (al final del cap les dejo los links) espero les gusten tanto como a mi (n.n)/ Y debo confesarles que la demora también fue porque estaba trabajando en otro fict, un one-shot que se me ocurrió gracias a una canción y ando en esas también.**

 **karin-chan150301:** Publico lo más rápido que puedo ome xD

 **SuwabeKoto-chan:** Te aseguro que está interesante :D y gracias por tu review.

 **Igtm:** Me agrada que te agrade la historia xD jejejeje y a pesar de que no eres fan de la pareja y estás siguiendo los capítulos quiere decir que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, gracias me da muchos ánimos de continuar T-T (shoro de felicidad)

 **Al Shinomori:** Claro, ahora si se viene la zukhulenzia, tenlo por seguro xD

 **anime love:** Gracias por tu review, como le dije a la de arriba ahora si se viene la zukulenzia, deben ser pacientes porque lo bueno siempre tarda un poco en llegar xD

 **lau-litost:** Que bueno verte otra vez por acá dejando tu review xD para los fans del ichiruki les prometo hacer un capítulo más enfatizado en ellos pero eso será más adelante, y claro también se sabrá cual es el conflicto entre Byakuya y Rukia :D

 **Gracias a todos por sus reviews, y sin más que decir, disfruten del cap (^.^)/**

Capítulo 9: Otra oportunidad

Otra mañana despejada, como la de todos los días pues el verano siempre pegaba con fuerza los primeros meses del año, era sábado y las fuerzas para levantarse de la cama parecían inútiles ¿quién quiere salir de su cama temprano un fin de semana?, pero a él le correspondía hacerlo ya que el dueño del rebaño siempre tiene que estar pendiente de sus ovejas, miró la hora en el reloj que marcaba las ocho y cinco minutos, la resaca de la noche anterior le había golpeado duro y eso que estaba bastante acostumbrado a tener fiestas largas en bares privados y exclusivos a los cuales solo se podía acceder con una reserva anticipada, pudo sentarse con dificultad en el borde de la cama, diablos, ni siquiera recordaba si aquella era su cama, o su habitación, o si estaba en su propia casa o en la de alguien más, los recuerdos fueron apareciendo lentamente, imágenes de copas con champagne, botellas de cerveza, pastillitas blancas "de la felicidad", chicas, risas… ¡claro! Seguramente se encontraba en la casa de alguna de sus amantes de turno, pero antes de que pudiese girar la cabeza para ver si se estaba acompañado sintió cómo unos brazos delgados le rodearon el cuello por detrás y un torso desnudo femenino se posaba sobre su espalda.

-Buenos días dormilón… - No pudo reconocer a la dueña de aquella voz así que con dificultad giró el rostro para ver de quién se trataba pues por más que lo intentara no podía recordar. Se encontró con una cara que estaba seguro nunca antes había visto, una mujer de cabellos lacios y negros, ojos marrón oscuros y piel pálida ¿pero con quién demonios se había metido?

\- Y tú eres…(?) – Preguntó con desinterés.

\- No es necesario decirte mi nombre pues quizás no volvamos a vernos, solo esperaba a que despertaras para pagarme la noche.- ¿Qué? ¿Pagarle? Demonios, por eso no le gustaba acosarse con prostitutas, ellas siempre cobran una fortuna por hora y pudiendo estar con mujeres gratis ¿por qué se habría de meter con una que le cobrara? Definitivamente combinar alcohol con drogas nunca era una buena idea.

\- ¿Cuánto es?- Le preguntó sin querer indagar cómo habían sucedido las cosas pues así ella se daría cuenta de que no recordaba nada y podía sacar provecho de ello.

\- Bueno pues…- Meditó durante unos momentos calculando el precio.- Por mí son veintidos mil yenes y por mi compañera son treinta más.- ¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Su compañera? ¿Acaso con cuántas se había acostado? Sus dudas se despejaron inmediatamente cuando vio a una chica muy guapa y bastante parecida a la otra salir del baño, ella sí estaba vestida.

\- Así es, a menos de que quieras que nos quedemos a hacerte compañía otro rato guapo.- Le guiñó el ojo. El aludido se puso de pies para que aquellas chicas no se fuesen a ilusionar de a mucho.

\- Esperen afuera y les pagaré.- Les respondió firme.

\- Pero…

\- Shh, cállate tonta, si el cliente no quiere no lo podemos obligar.- La interrumpió su compañera que estaba en la cama aún, dicho esto la mujer se colocó sus prendas y ambas salieron de la habitación.

\- Debe haber una explicación lógica para esto…- Se dijo a sí mismo el peli azul, obvio no podía negar que si le gustaba estar con una chica pues para él mucho mejor estar con dos a la vez, y sería mejor todavía si recordara algo de esa aparente apasionada noche, se vistió con la misma ropa del día anterior, buscó entre sus cosas el dinero y le pagó a aquellas mujeres para que se fuesen de una buena vez por todas y así lo hicieron. Al recorrer el lugar donde se encontraba pudo notar que no lo reconocía, era un pent-house claro está, pero estaba seguro que no era de él ni de nadie que conociera, pese a todo esto sabía quién iba a sacarlo de dudas, agarró el teléfono y marcó un número.

\- Vega, ¿Dónde estás cuando se te necesita?

\- Buen día señor Grimmjow, yo estoy bien, de maravilla, gracias por preguntar, usted siempre tan atento…

\- Ya, déjate de ironías y ven a…

\- ¿Al hotel cinco estrellas donde lo dejé anoche con las damas?

\- Eeeeeh…- Okay, otro detalle más que no recordaba.- Sí, a ese precisamente…- Le respondió sin estar seguro de la veracidad de sus palabras…

\- En seguida.- Y dicho esto colgaron los teléfonos, parecía ser que siempre dependía de su amigo para informarse de cosas que ignoraba, como raro su amigo rescatándolo de apuros, pero no le molestaba ya que podía considerarlo como el único verdadero amigo que tenía, casi como un hermano, se conocieron desde la universidad, Grimmjow era el vago y su amigo el nerd, pero conforme se iban conociendo y se contaban sus cosas se daban cuenta de que sus historias eran muy similares, Vega siempre fue honesto, directo, sin pelos en la lengua para decir lo que pensaba, no le temía a lo que su persona representaba y por ello la confianza fue creciendo más. Pasados varios minutos después de la llamada el timbre sonó y por supuesto fue a abrir la puerta.

\- Lento como siempre.- Le dijo a manera de saludo.

\- Bueno, si hubiesen inventado la máquina teletransportadora estaría aquí en un santiamén.- Le respondió de la misma forma sarcástica.

\- Espero que te hayas encargado de los asuntos de la oficina…

\- Claro, como siempre yo salvándote el pellejo…

\- Bueno, bueno, tampoco te creas la gran cosa.- Dijo mientras le dio una palmada en la espalda.

\- Todo en orden como siempre gracias a mí y déjeme adivinar, me llamó porque no se acuerda nada de lo que sucedió anoche.

\- Exacto, así que ahora te sientas y me explicas todo.- Le dijo mientras el chico tomaba asiento en la sala de aquel lugar y Grimmjow servía café para los dos.

\- Bueno, después de salir ayer en la noche del edificio fuimos usted, Stark y yo a pasar el rato en un bar.

\- ¿Qué bar?

\- Pues… no era un lugar al cual acostumbráramos ir ya que en los que nos gusta visitar siempre no teníamos reservación, entonces…

\- ¿Un bar de mala muerte?

\- Pues… no, de hecho parecía elegante.

\- ¿Y luego?

\- Empezamos a tomar, Stark trajo consigo de esas pastillas que le gusta consumir para alegrarse, yo sólo tomé unas cervezas, usted como siempre fumaba cigarros pero en esas llegaron chicas, dos para ti, una para Stark y otra para mí, se sentaron a hacernos compañía y cuando se dieron cuenta de que usted ya estaba lo suficientemente ebrio lo convencieron para que tomara una de esas drogas de Stark y así lo persuadieron de que viniera acá a pasar el rato.

\- Y como siempre tú permitiste que eso sucediera.

\- Claro, yo me iba a divertir con mi acompañante, además, creo que necesitaba relajarse por lo sucedido en la mañana.- Por supuesto, ya había olvidado por completo el incidente con aquella secretaria, ahora el panorama se despejaba un poco más, recordaba haberle explicado a sus compañeros lo sucedido y que uno de ellos aconsejó ir a relajarse a un bar (no recuerda cuál de los dos, seguramente había sido Stark), y que finalmente terminó en aquel sitio.

\- Ahora empiezo a recordar… Bueno, los detalles me los contarás en el camino, debemos ir a la oficina.- Y dicho esto emprendieron el rumbo, durante el trayecto dentro del carro del joven Vega iban charlando momentos del día anterior, recordando situaciones en el bar y por supuesto entró en el tema el asunto de la secretaria.

\- Señor ¿de verdad piensa demandarla?

\- No, solo lo dije para que confesara, de todas maneras no tengo pruebas suficientes para demostrar delito alguno.

\- Entonces, va a dejar todo así…

\- Si, ya que se fue por voluntad propia no me tomaré la molestia de devolverle el dinero ni pagarle por horas extra…- A su mente se vino el momento en el que la mujer se desnudó frente a él en su oficina, debía admitir que se sentía recompensado por lo sucedido en su pent-house, el que ella lo hubiese visto semi desnudo y luego que se lo pagara mostrándose semi desnuda también, era como haber saldado una deuda, estaban mano a mano por ese lado, la chica era guapa no podía negarlo, pero no era nada que sorprendiera al tan experto en el "amor" Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques. Pero también vino a su mente el momento de la cachetada, nunca, jamás en su vida, ni siquiera su propia madre se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima, sí que mucho menos sus nanas o sus incontables amantes entonces ¿quién se creía esa para cometer dicho acto?, admiraba las agallas que había tenido la mujer para hacerlo pero no era algo que fuese a perdonar así como así.

Llegaron finalmente a su destino, subieron por el ascensor hasta el piso de sus oficinas, saludaron a los presentes y cada uno se fue a su respectivo puesto de trabajo, el joven peli azul se sentó en su escritorio a revisar documentos pendientes, pero pudo percatarse de que hacían falta algunos, se trataba de los papeles que se encargaría de redactar el señor Ciffer respecto al asunto de los hoteles de Aizen, así que él mismo decidió ir por ellos. Entró en el ascensor y marcó el piso correspondiente al área de ventas, al llegar las personas que se encontraba por el camino lo saludaban y él respondía, llegó a la oficina de quien buscaba y entró.

\- Ciffer, espero que ya tengas los documentos que encargué ayer.

\- Por supuesto, acá están.- Dijo estirándole la mano con unas carpetas.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el diagnóstico?

\- Analicé todas las posibles negociaciones a las cuales podíamos llegar con Aizen, estimé la cantidad de quince millones de dólares para comenzar con la construcción del sitio, evaluando claro está los precios de todo, desde la mano de obra hasta maquinaria y transporte, al final de la obra se estima que hayamos invertido una cantidad de treinta millones, siendo así que el hotel tardase un año o año y medio para construirse en su totalidad.

\- Bien, ¿algo más?

\- Sí, pude contactarme directamente con Aizen, le comenté que necesitábamos reunirnos para llegar a un acuerdo y dijo que este mismo lunes venía para negociar.

\- Entonces debemos fijarle una hora, bien Ciffer, como siempre superas mis expectativas.- Y dicho esto salió de la oficina, mientras caminaba por entre los pasillos de varios cubículos iba ojeando los papeles y se detuvo pues encontró datos que le parecieron importantes como para prestarles toda su atención, sin querer alcanzó a escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo unas chicas en el cubículo que se encontraba a su costado izquierdo.

\- Pero vamos, cuéntenlo todo, con detalles, ¿cómo fue que sucedió?¿todo lo planearon?

\- Así es amiga, esa pobre no tuvo más remedio que salir corriendo de acá.

\- ¿Y como lo hicieron?

\- Fue fácil, la convencí de que me acompañara a la sala de los archivos secretos, claro no sin antes obtener la llave que da acceso a esa sala. Mis amigas me ayudaron con informarme los pasos de los demás para que así cuando llegaran al lugar del crimen acusara a esa pobre ingenua de estar husmeando donde no debía.

\- Jajajajajajaja, Lolly, eres muy mala ¿lo sabías?

\- Lo sé, lo sé, gracias por eso. Y no fue todo, al enfrentarse esa mujer con el jefe huuy, si tu vieras, se armó la grande, esa gata atrevida le lanzó una cachetada que sonó por todo el lugar, con eso si era fijo que ya no se quedaría a trabajar aquí.- Mierda, ¿acaso estaba escuchando bien? porque si todo lo que acababa de decir esa tipa era cierto entonces significaba que aquella mujer, a quien trató de ratera siempre dijo la verdad y fue acusada injustamente, pero para confirmarlo debía ver el rostro de quien estaba relatando esa historia, no más con asomarse un poco logró distinguir a una chica con un par de coletas lacias y negras, no había duda alguna, se trataba de la secretaria personal de Ciffer y de la misma mujer que el día anterior había armado todo ese circo, sintió unos profundos deseos de entrar y encararle de frente que la había escuchado y sabía toda la verdad pero, no lo hizo, se contuvo, antes pensaría mejor las cosas para solucionar el problema de raíz, a él nadie la ve la cara y si hay algo que le molesta de sobremanera es el engaño y las mentiras. ¿Qué haría entonces? La verdad es que no estaba acostumbrado a dar su brazo a torcer, ni pedir disculpas, ni mucho menos rogar, pero por otro lado admitía que le hacía falta un apoyo que se encargara de los asuntos que ni él ni su asistente podían atender, ahora se encontraba en un dilema. Por si fuera poco, cuando llegó al piso de su oficina, la secretaria de Stark interrumpió su camino para comentarle algo.

\- Señor, disculpe, es que acaba de llegar una carta a su nombre.- Le dijo mientras con la mano le entregaba un sobre.

\- ¿Quién la trajo?- Le cuestionó mientras leía el remitente.

\- Un celador la subió hasta acá, dijo que se la había traído un mensajero de oficio.

\- Gracias.- Y con decir esto entró a su oficina para leer el contenido. La carta decía básicamente que debía pagar una deuda pendiente, para ser más exactos le debía dinero al bar en el cual estuvo bebiendo la noche anterior, otro problema más encima.

* * *

Los fuertes rayos de luz atravesaron la cortina de la habitación donde una jovencita dormía plácidamente, lo cual no duró mucho ya que otra chica irrumpió en la habitación y abrió las cortinas de par en par.

-¡Hey Nell! Ya es mediodía, hora de levantarse.

\- Mmmmmm…- Fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar con dificultad.

\- Hey, debes despertarte ¿Piensas dormir todo el día o qué?

\- Aushh, me duele mucho la cabeza…

\- ¿Estás enferma?- La peliverde antes de responder a eso logró finalmente sentarse en la cama, se frotó los ojos y lanzó un amplio y sonoro bostezo.

\- Rukia… este… no… lo que pasa es que…

\- Ahhh ya veo, tienes resaca ¿o me equivoco?- Era evidente por la desgastada apariencia de su compañera, con ojeras muy marcadas, los ojos rojos y llorosos, estaba vuelta un desastre.

\- Este… si, creo que me pasé de copas…

\- Fuiste a tomar ¿y no me invitaste? Que mala amiga eres Nell, yo tenía otra impresión de ti.- Le dijo cruzándose de brazos, entrecerrando los ojos y volteándo la cara hacia un lado

\- Pero ¿cómo podía hacerlo si tu estabas trabajando?

\- ¿Entonces desde qué hora empezaste a tomar?

\- Como a eso de las dos de la tarde…- Un extraño sonido pudo ser escuchado por ambas mujeres.- Ay… mi estómago… tengo hambre…

\- ¿Tan temprano? Bueno, ve y date una buena ducha mientras preparo algo de comer, ¡pero anda ya, muévete que no tenemos todo el día!- Le dijo para que se apurara y aunque tuvo dificultades para salir de la cama finalmente lo logró, con ayuda de un par de empujones proporcionados por su amiga. La peli negra cumplió con lo dicho y se fue a la cocina a preparar huevos y café con pan que compró temprano en la mañana. Ya todo estaba servido y su compañera hizo finalmente acto de presencia, ambas se sentaron y la de verde agradeció por los alimentos y en seguida comenzó a devorarlos como si no hubiese probado bocado en semanas.

\- Oye Nell, tu no eres de las que frecuenta bares y ese tipo de lugares, ¿qué pasó? ¿alguien te invitó?

\- Fui sola.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué te pasó? ¿No deberías estar trabajando a esas horas de la tarde?

\- Si, lo que pasó fue que... renuncié.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué renunciaste?

\- Es que… no me sentía a gusto en ese lugar.

\- Si claro, no me engañas, te conozco bien y sé que no dejas trabajos porque sí, ¿te sucedió algo malo?- La chica cambio su semblante a una mirada seria y un tanto triste.

\- Si, bueno es que habían un par de tipas que me estaban acusando de algo que no hice y pues les creyeron a ellas, intenté defenderme pero no me dejaron, y por eso renuncié.

\- ¿Y de qué te acusaban esas tipas?

\- De querer robarme unos documentos importantes. Pero claro que todo fue una trampa muy bien planeada.

\- Que infelices. ¿Y por qué no te quejaste?

\- Porque mi jefe también les creyó, me sacaron de quicio, y preferí largarme de ese lugar.

\- Y entonces por eso fuiste a tomar.

\- Exactamente.

\- Y ahora… ¿en qué vas a trabajar?

\- El dueño del bar al que fui me ofreció empleo, le comenté lo que me pasaba y al parecer se conmovió… o yo que sé, el caso es que me dijo que fuera hoy en la tarde para comenzar con el día de prueba y si lo hago bien podré quedarme.

\- ¿Te dijo lo que tenías que hacer? Espero que no sea bailar en pelotas en un tubo porque no lo permitiré…

\- Pues la verdad no sé, no me dijo nada, pero supongo que sería de camarera, ya sabes, tomar pedidos, atender clientes…

\- Sabes que esos lugares son pesados, la gente borracha puede volverse agresiva y no quiero que te pase algo.

\- Tranquila, yo sabré cómo manejarlo…

\- Bueno yo también tengo que comentarte algo… Al igual que tu renuncié a mi trabajo en el ancianato.

\- ¿Qué dices? Rukia ¿Es en serio? ¿Y ahora cómo haremos para pagar el arriendo?

\- Tranquila, no te alteres, decidí aceptar la oferta que me estaba haciendo el doctor presumidito, voy a trabajar en el hospital central.

\- Uf, que buen susto me pegaste. ¿Y por qué te decidiste al fin?

\- Porque pensé bien las cosas y… creo que es mejor alejarme de allí mientras las aguas se calman, no puedo encontrarme con ese hombre.

\- Bueno, al menos esta vez hiciste caso a uno de mis consejos.

\- Hay no te creas tan importante, el viejo Yamamoto fue quien me convenció de hacerlo.- Dijo mientras hacía una mueca con la boca.

\- Aja claro, ¿qué tanto te cuesta admitir que yo siempre tengo la razón eh?

\- Lo mismo que te cuesta a ti aceptar que mi intuición femenina nunca falla amiga.- Ambas rieron y continuaron con la conversación, como siempre gustaban una de la otra compartirse sus aventuras e ideas locas, las horas pasaron rápido y a eso de las cinco de la tarde cierta chica estaba lista para salir a probar suerte en lo que podría ser su nuevo empleo.

\- Nos vemos luego Rukia.

\- Que te vaya bien amiga.

\- Okay, aquí vamos de nuevo.- La chica peli verde estaba ansiosa por saber qué le depararía ese lugar, se vistió con un pantalón negro ajustado, unas botas de cuero marrones que le llegaban por debajo de la rodilla, un esqueleto algo revelador y encima una chaqueta corta estilo vaquero. Ya que dicho bar no quedaba tan lejos pudo ir caminando hasta llegar, "Urahara's bar" decía el letrero, muy original poner tu propio nombre pensaba la mujer y finalmente entró. Comparado con la poca luz que había en la calle, este lugar estaba más oscuro aún, sólo se podían distinguir unas cuantas luces pertenecientes a la pista de baile y otras que iluminaban la barra, sin duda alguna se dirigió hacia ese lugar esperando encontrar al dueño pero se dio cuenta de que allí estaba atendiendo otra persona.

\- Buena noche señorita, ¿en qué le puedo servir?

\- Disculpe… ¿El señor Urahara Kisuke?

\- Oh, él está atendiendo unos asuntos que se le presentaron pero con gusto puedo atenderla por él.

\- Gracias, este… vengo por un empleo que me ofrecieron.

\- Aaaaah, así que tú eres la chica de la que me habló Kisuke… Mucho gusto, soy Tessai Tsukabishi, la mano derecha del jefe.

\- Mucho gusto, Nelliel Tu Odershvank.

\- Ururu, Jinta, vengan.- Llamó el hombre.

\- ¿Qué quieres viejo?

\- Necesito que atiendan la barra por un par de minutos.

\- Ash, que fastidio, ¿qué no lo puedes hacer tu solo?- Le respondió el niño peli rojo.

\- Jinta, por favor, deja de pelear y hagamos lo que nos dicen.- Le dijo la pequeña de coletas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Va a poner niños a atender el bar?- Se sorprendió Nel al escuchar la orden que les dio el hombre.

\- No te preocupes, ellos saben lo que hacen.

\- Aaaah…

\- Bueno, básicamente lo que tendrás que hacer será llevar pedidos a las mesas. Atiendes a las personas que vayan llegando, llevas el pedido a la cocina o a la barra en caso de que sea licor y listo, por ahora será eso. Quizás más adelante pueda enseñarte a hacer mezclas para que me ayudes a servir cocteles.- El hombre alto y moreno parecía bastante convencido de que ella podría lograrlo, eso le daba confianza para empezar su turno laboral.- Sígueme, acá te entregaré el delantal que necesitas.- Fueron hasta el cuarto de servicio donde se encontraba todo lo de aseo, detergentes, jabones, cepillos, escobas, traperos, entre otros más, el hombre le entregó la prenda, en ella estaba estampado el nombre del bar, junto con el logo de un gato, tal vez hubiese sido más original si el nombre fuese "Cat's bar" o algo por el estilo, pero total, ese no era asunto suyo… La chica se colocó el delantal, se sujetó el cabello en una cola alta de caballo y con otras instrucciones de aquel hombre comenzó con su labor, con la libretita en mano fue atendiendo a quienes iban entrando, los primeros fueron una amable pareja que pidieron un coctel para beber con hamburguesa y papas fritas, la chica enseguida fue y dejó el papel en la barra de comidas para que el chef la recibiera, su sorpresa fue cuando vio quien le recibía el pedido.

\- Oye, yo te conozco… ¿No fuiste la chica que vino a pedir empleo hace unos días atrás?

\- ¿Sado-kun? ¿Es usted? ¿Pero cómo…?

\- Así es, soy yo, lo que pasa es que en la parte trasera de mi restaurante se encuentra el bar de Urahara, nos asociamos hace poco y decidimos compartir el local y por supuesto también ganancias. ¿Y qué hace usted aquí?

\- Wow, la verdad ni me había percatado de ello, pues verás… estuve buscando empleo nuevamente y el señor Kisuke muy amable me ofreció trabajo aquí, este es mi primer día de prueba.

\- Ya veo, el señor Urahara siempre ayudando a quienes lo necesitan…

\- ¿Eso fue un sarcasmo?

\- Eeeeh…

\- ¡CHEF! Dos órdenes más para llevar.- Le dijo un mesero del otro lado.

\- Luego seguiremos platicando.

\- Claro…- A la chica le había parecido extraño el comentario del hombre, ¿será que tenía alguna otra intención el haberla contratado tan rápido en ese lugar?

\- Señorita, ya tenemos nuestro pedido.- La llamaron de otra mesa.

\- Si, enseguida. Buenas noches y bienvenidos al bar de Urahara, ¿cuál es su pedido para hoy?- Eran dos hombres y una chica que los acompañaba.

\- Mi pedido podrías ser tú para esta noche linda…- Le contestó uno de ellos.

\- Ash ya cállate idiota y pide lo que vas a tragar.- Le interrumpió la mujer.

\- Bueno, queremos tres cocteles de piña colada bien cargados, dos hamburguesas con papas y alitas picantes.- Le respondió el otro joven.

\- En seguida…- Anticipadamente ella sabía que podría toparse con ese tipo de personas, abusivas y groseras, pero no era cualquier tonta que se dejara así que si se veía en la necesidad de defenderse lo haría sin pensarlo. Se dirigió hasta la barra de comidas para dejar el pedido y luego se fue a la barra de licores para pedir los cocteles, en menos de cinco minutos ya los tenía listos y fue a llevárselos.

\- Aquí están sus cocteles…- Dijo mientras se los colocaba en la mesa, pero como debía agacharse ambos hombres pudieron contemplar por unos breves instantes lo bien dotada que estaba la chica, la mujer que los acompañaba en vez de reprimirlos a ellos optó por desquitarse con la camarera.

\- Oye niña, creo haberte dicho que no quería piña colada sino Martini.

\- Ehhh, claro, en seguida se lo cambio señorita…- En realidad Nell sabía perfectamente que eso nunca lo dijo pero bueno, no iba a ponerse a discutir en su primer día de trabajo, recogió la copa de la señorita y se retiró del lugar, pero justo cuando pasó al lado del más patán de ellos sintió cómo una mano alcanzó a rozarle el trasero, eso sí que no lo iba a dejar pasar por alto.

\- Oye qué te pas…- Le dijo girando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás pero para su mala suerte chocó con alguien a quién le derramó encima parte de la bebida que llevaba en la mano.- ¡Hay discúlpeme no lo vi!- Dijo aún con la mirada abajo observando el lugar donde se había derramado el líquido.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso es torpe o...? ¿Tú?

\- …- La chica levantó la mirada para encontrarse con ciertos ojos turquesa que recordaba bastante bien.- ¿Usted? Pero… ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- Ambos quedaron inmóviles por la sorpresa del momento.

\- ¿Tendría por qué darle explicaciones de lo que hago?- Le respondió altanero el peli azul.

\- Ah sí, tiene razón, nada que tenga que ver con usted me importa en lo absoluto.- Y sin siquiera sacar un trapo o una servilleta para limpiar el desastre la chica se retiró lejos de la presencia de aquel hombre, ¿pero por qué la vida la castigaba de esa forma para tener que encontrárselo nuevamente después de haberse prometido a sí misma nunca más volver a verlo? O ¿acaso la estaba persiguiendo?- Disculpe señor Tessai, la chica de la mesa cuatro se arrepintió y ahora quiere que le dé un Martini.

\- Claro en seguida lo preparo… pero si se arrepintió ¿por qué la copa está vacía?

\- Aaaah eso… lo que pasa es que tropecé con un… imbécil y se me derramó.

\- Bueno, pero acá a los clientes no los tratamos de imbéciles.

\- Pues a este sí, porque no sé qué hace una persona de gustos tan finos en un sitio como este…

\- Aaaah, te refieres al señor Jeaggerjaques.

\- Si… ¿qué? Espera un momento… ¿lo conoces?

\- Digamos que todo mundo lo conoce, pero ayer llegó a beber con unos amigos y amigas y no pagó la cuenta completa, a demás que se le cobró adicional por daños a la propiedad.

\- ¿Dijiste daños?

\- Así es, lo que pasa es que estaban muy tomados y hasta parecía ser que un poco drogados también, entonces ocasionaron algunos daños pero nada que no se pudiera solucionar. Y tú ¿de dónde lo conoces?

\- Es mi exjefe.

\- Ahhh ya veo, Kisuke me había comentado algo al respecto…- Mientras aquellos platicaban, el joven peli azul seguía en aquella misma posición observando, no podía creer que coincidencialmente volviese a toparse en el camino de aquella mujer, al menos ya no tendría que tomarse la molestia de salir a buscarla, aprovecharía el momento para decirle lo que le tenía que decir. La chica recibió el nuevo coctel y lo llevó hasta la mesa del pedido, pasó por el lado del joven sin determinarlo siquiera.

\- Oye, necesito hablar contigo.

\- Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted.- Continuó su camino, él la siguió.

\- Créame, le conviene.

\- Nada que pueda venir de usted es de mi conveniencia y por favor deje de interrumpirme que estoy trabajando.- Desde que aquel hombre apareció en el sitio la chica había cambiado su semblante a una mirada seria, con el ceño fruncido, parecía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

\- ¿No le interesa volver a su trabajo?- La mujer frenó en seco.

\- ¿Qué parte de "No me interesa nada que venga de usted" no ha entendido? A demás, no volvería a trabajar al lugar del cual renuncié.

\- Su contrato la obliga a volver y cumplir con su labor.

\- ¿Qué?- Mierda, ¿ahora qué tipo de cosas estaba inventando?

\- Por si no se acuerda o no leyó en el contrato hay una cláusula que la obliga a trabajar un año a partir de la fecha de la firma del contrato.

\- … - La mujer se quedó inmóvil pensando una respuesta rápida a eso.- Pues entonces quémelo, bótelo a la basura o yo que sé, no voy a volver a trabajar para usted.- Dispuesta a retirarse nuevamente fue interrumpida otra vez por las palabras del hombre.

\- Y si incumple con esa cláusula deberá pagar una multa de varios miles de yenes.- ¿Qué? ¿Era cierto lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar? Esto debía tratarse de una pesadilla.

\- Usted no puede obligarme a…- Le dijo mientras se devolvía, quedando así más cerca de aquel hombre para decirle de frente todo lo que se merecía.

\- Yo no la estoy obligando a nada, solo le recuerdo que debe cumplir con un contrato.- La verdad es que le divertía mucho verla enojada, muy pocas veces en su vida había tenido que enfrentarse a mujeres valientes que se atrevieran a desafiarlo y ella era una de esas pocas.

\- Pues entonces demándeme o haga lo que quiera, pero yo no volveré a ese lugar.- Que mujer tan terca pensaba él, pero prefería mil veces eso a tener que pedirle disculpas por haberla acusado de algo que no había hecho, intentaría por todos los medios obligarla a trabajar nuevamente para él.

\- Hey, hey ¿qué sucede aquí?- Apareció el hombre rubio de sombrero.

\- Nada señor…- Respondió la alterada peli verde.

\- Resulta Kisuke, que tienes por empleada a quien hace un día era mi secretaria.- Respondió el peli azul.

\- Eso lo sé, y ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- El problema es que hay un contrato que debe cumplir o de lo contrario deberá pagar una multa.

\- Esperen un momento ¿ustedes ya se conocían?- A la chica le pareció extraño verlos hablar con tanta confianza y naturalidad.

\- Digamos que hemos tenido algunos roces en el pasado señorita Nell.- Le respondió el rubio.

\- Ya veo, entonces esa fue la razón de que me contratara tan rápido, y como ya había dicho antes no quiero tener nada que ver con este hombre...- Dijo mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.- Así que gracias por la oportunidad pero no trabajaré aquí.- Diciendo esto se quitó el delantal y se lo devolvió al rubio, la chica salió indignada de aquel sitio sin despedirse siquiera.

\- Vaya… que ruda es ¿no creen?- Comentó el hombre del sombrero.

\- Yo me retiro, ya he pagado la deuda en este lugar.- Y diciendo esto el peli azul también salió del bar.

\- Esto es increíble, ¿acaso ese tipo es dueño de todo Japón o qué demonios?- Murmuraba la chica con los brazos cruzados y caminando a paso apresurado por la calle, pero de golpe fue interrumpida por alguien.

\- Hola preciosa, ¿por qué tan sola de noche, eh? Vamos a ver qué tienes por ahí…- Un tipo de apariencia repugnante se le atravesó en el camino, con una navaja en mano se le acercaba para hacerle quien sabe qué, la agarró por un brazo.

\- OIGA, QUÉ LE PASA, ¡SUÉLTEME!- Le gritó la chica la cual estuvo a punto de darle un golpe en la entrepierna pero alguien más se le adelantó proporcionándole un puño en la cara.

\- Te dijo que la sueltes imbécil.- Aquel hombre salió corriendo tambaleándose un poco de lado a lado y con un evidente ojo morado, desapareció tras cruzar la esquina de un callejón oscuro. Nada más con escuchar la voz de su "rescatista" sabía de quien se trataba.

\- Ya lo tenía bajo control, no necesitaba de su ayuda.

\- Un simple "gracias" es más que suficiente.

\- Oh claro, gracias por haberme humillado de la peor forma en su mugre empresa, si, que agradecida estoy.- Y dicho esto continuó con su camino.

\- No debería andar sola por estas peligrosas calles.

\- El que no debería estar acá es usted, de pronto le roban algo más que su billetera, yo sé cuidarme sola.

\- Si, eso se nota…- Dijo en tono sarcástico.

\- Ash, dígame, ¿qué debo hacer para que deje de perseguirme, ah? ¿Está buscando que le empareje la otra mejilla o qué?- OK, definitivamente esta era la chica más lanzada con la que se había topado en su vida, lejos de tratar de sacarlo de quicio por el contrario él joven se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

\- Ja, esa vez estaba desprevenido pero el mismo truco no funciona dos veces en mi.- Dijo orgulloso de presumir sus habilidades "felinas".

\- Como sea… nada de lo que diga o haga hará que cambie de opinión, así que por favor no insista.- Ya se encontraba un poco más calmada.- A demás, no entiendo por qué tanta insistencia, si lo que según usted yo hice era un "delito muy grave" entonces ¿para qué quiere a una delincuente trabajando de nuevo en su oficina?

\- Porque debe cumplir con un contrato.

\- Que mal, porque yo ya rompí ese contrato.- Le dijo a manera de metáfora, dándole a entender que había roto ese compromiso para con él y su empresa.

\- Entonces se verá obligada a pagar la multa.

\- Pues entonces veré de dónde saco el dinero, pero a su empresa no vuelvo.

\- ¿Por qué tiene que hacerse de rogar?

\- ¿Y usted por qué insiste tanto?¿Es que acaso no hay más secretarias en el mundo a quienes pueda contratar y humillar a su antojo?- La chica apresuró el paso, sabiendo que iba a recibir la misma respuesta de siempre "que debía cumplir con un contrato y blah blah blah" pero lo que escuchó salir de su boca hizo que girara sobre sí misma de la sorpresa y confirmar que aquello provenía de él.

\- Okay, está bien, lo siento…- Esas palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo siquiera, simplemente surgieron, hasta el mismo Grimmjow quedó sorprendido de sí mismo.

\- ¿Qué dijo?- Preguntó la chica con asombro, jamás se hubiese imaginado que aquel tipo altanero y orgulloso le pidiese disculpas pero… ¿por qué?

\- Tsk…- Chasqueó los dientes al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.- Si escuchó bien no tengo por qué repetírselo.

\- Es que no lo puedo creer… digo, viniendo de alguien como usted…

\- Si, si, como sea… - El joven no pudo sostenerle la mirada a la chica y la desvió hacia un lado.

\- No entiendo… ¿acaso no estaba convencido de que yo era una delincuente?

\- Sí pero ya no…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque las escuché platicar entre ellas… diciendo lo bien que les había salido el plan para incriminarla a usted.

\- ¡JA! Lo ve, yo siempre tuve la razón.- La chica sonrió con un aire de satisfacción, pues aquellas arpías habían caído por su propia lengua.- Entonces ¿quiera que vuelva para enmendar su error?

\- Pfff, yo nunca me arrepiento de mis acciones, es decisión suya.- La chica estaba notoriamente impresionada de ver que existía algo de humanidad en aquel hombre, tal vez no era tan infeliz como ella creía, solo que hay que ver bajo esa armadura ruda que tiene por encima para descubrir su verdadera personalidad.

\- Bueno, lo tomaré como un "sí", pero si quiere que vuelva deberá ser con mis condiciones.

\- Ja, ¿qué? Ahora resulta que la empleada le da condiciones a su jefe.

\- Así es, pero va a ser algo muy sencillo de cumplir.

\- No me diga…

\- No quiero que vaya a despedir a esas mujeres.

\- … - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Por qué no querría que se deshiciera de esas tramposas?- ¿Está consciente de lo que me está pidiendo?- Le cuestionó sorprendido.

\- Si, solo con esa condición volveré a trabajar a su empresa.- Que mujer tan curiosa, hubiese esperado cualquier otra condición como un aumento de salario, prioridades de horario, un cargo más importante, todo menos eso. El hombre arqueó una ceja ante aquella respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué querría volver a trabajar con quienes trataron de incriminarla?

\- Porque no es la manera de hacer las cosas, seguramente necesitan el empleo tanto como yo a demás... ¿Qué mejor venganza que me vean trabajar nuevamente en ese lugar y que su plan no les haya funcionado?- Aquella mujer no tenía un pelo de tonta, ni para eso ni para su trabajo, el peli azul comenzaba a sentir curiosidad por saber más acerca de ella.

* * *

 **Fiiiin del capítulo :D**

 **Para los que querían que Nel se quedase más tiempo en el bar os debo decir que no se** **desilusionen, creánme que ese va a ser un lugar clave para la historia :3**

 **Acá les dejo los link de mis fanarts, espero les gusten (7u7) y también espero sus reviews, hasta una próxima ocasión chavoos (n_n)/**

 **post/139896424384/hola-vengo-de-nuevo-con-mi-pareja-favorita**

 **post/140149578459/%C3%BAltimamente-ando-inspirada-con-esta-pareja-v#disqus_thread**


	10. Metida de pata

**Holaaa pequeñuelos, ¿cómo están? yo feliz de haber terminado este capítulo como verán es el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora, me inspiré mucho xD No había caído en cuenta que esta página no deja publicar links para prevenir el spam así que al final del capítulo les vuelvo a dejar mi página por si quieren checar mis fanarts :3**

 **karin-chan150301:** Ya casi viene el romance, esto va de poco a poco, calmaos xD

 **SuwabeKoto-chan:** Como le dije arriba a la otra chica, la paciencia es la mejor virtud de todas :V

 **Al Shinomori:** Gracias por tu review, espero que este cap te guste también :3

 **Esabell:** Gracias por tu review, y claro que sí acá estoy continuando la historia xD

 **anime love:** Si, la pobre nunca dura en los trabajos, es que Grimm es su piedrita en el zapato... :V

 **Y terminando la sección de agradecimientos ¡comiencen con el cap.!**

Capítulo 10: Metida de pata

El fin de semana pasó tan rápido que apenas se podía percatar que ya era lunes, nuevamente a la rutina de trabajo, en uno de los edificios más importantes de Japón una jovencita tomaba nuevamente su empleo como secretaria, orgullosa de haber triunfado sobre el mal.

\- ¿Nel? NEEEEEEEEL- Soltó a grito entero una de las secretarias que allí se encontraban.

\- Aaaaajhdasasjkk… Rangiku-chan… n-no me d-dejas respirar…- Pudo articular con dificultad la peliverde.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí amiga? Ay, estoy tan feliz de verte, esa Mila Rose es una aguafiestas, muy seria para mi gusto, ya extrañaba con quien platicar. Dime, ¿viniste por tus cosas? Las he cuidado bien en este corto tiempo de tu ausencia.

\- Yo también te extrañaba Ran. Y a ti también Mila Rose.- Dijo en voz alta cosa que la aludida pudiese escucharla, para no hacerla sentir apartada, la mujer la saludó con decencia, no tan emocionada como su amiga pero se notaba que le agradaba verla ahí.

\- Te tengo que contar muuuchas cosas amiguis.

\- Jejejejeje, si, ya lo creo Ran… Pero será a la hora del almuerzo.

\- Ñaaah, no te preocupes, no tengo mucho que hacer así que podemos platicar.

\- Si, pero yo si tengo trabajo pendiente que hacer.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Eso quiere decir que vas a volver a trabajar aquí?- La de cabellos verdes asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- WAAAAAA ¡QUE GENIAL! – Le respondió mientras la volvía a abrazar con fuerza, tanta que el rostro de la chica se estaba tornando de violeta a azul. - ¡Cuéntamelo todo! Si estabas tan decidida ¿por qué volviste?

\- Aghhh…- Pudo por fin tomar una bocanada de aire. – Ran, aprecio mucho tus muestras de afecto ¡pero no para que me ahogues en ellas!

\- Jajajajaja lo siento, es que cuando me da la emoción no puedo controlarme y debo expresarlo con todo mi ser.- Le contestó mientras se rascaba la nuca de la pena.

\- Si, bueno básicamente todo el problema se aclaró y el puesto aún seguía disponible así que… heme aquí.- Le respondió con resumidas palabras para no alargar la historia, a lo mejor se lo contaría todo después.

\- Me parece perfecto pero ¿cómo se dio cuenta el señor de que todo fue un engaño?

\- Los detalles te los contaré luego, por ahora confórmate con saber que estoy de vuelta.- Dijo muy feliz, mientras daba un giro sobre sí misma, así como cuando los magos hacen aparecer algo que se creía perdido.

\- Noooo me aguantaré, faltan muchas horas amiwis…

\- Lo sé lo sé, pero…

\- Señorita Matsumoto.- Fueron interrumpidas por el jefe de la rubia.- Venga un momento por favor.

\- Haaaay ¿tiene que ser ahora? Es que estoy hablando con mi amiga.- Dijo con un notorio puchero en sus labios mientras señalaba a Nel con un dedo, la de ojos oliva saludó al hombre con la mano.

\- Señorita Nel, que sorpresa volver a verla por aquí.- Dijo mientras se le acercaba, tomaba su mano y plasmaba un beso en ella cual caballero de la edad media.

\- Aaaaish, jefe, las muestras falsas de caballerosidad puede dejarlas para otra ocasión ¿quiere?

\- Creí haberla escuchado decir que "nunca volvería por acá".- Le dijo a manera de pregunta el hombre, claramente intrigado por la presencia de la joven ahí.

\- Si… lo que pasa es que las cosas se aclararon y pude retomar el trabajo.

\- ¿Se aclararon? ¿Con Grimmjow?

\- Pues sí, en general sí.

\- JA, vaya vaya, que interesante…- Dijo mientras se acariciaba con una mano su propio mentón, incrédulo aún de lo que sus oídos escuchaban.- Jamás creí que después de lo sucedido el orgulloso ese te diera otra oportunidad…- Ahora su mirada había cambiado a una expresión curiosa y a la vez pícara.- Bueno, por lo general nunca da su brazo a torcer pero… en todo caso eres afortunada, yo de ti aprovecharía esta "nueva oportunidad", debes tener algo especial para él…- Aparentemente quería decir unas cuantas cosas más pero se arrepintió.- Bueno, como sea, Matsumoto venga conmigo, necesito que me ayude con unos papeles.

\- AAAAsh, okay, hablaremos luego amiga.- Dijo mientras caminaba detrás del joven y se despedía con la mano, desapareciendo finalmente tras la puerta.

\- _"Que comentario tan extraño…"-_ Pensó la chica reflexionando acerca de lo que el hombre acababa de decir, ¿a qué se refería con "debes tener algo especial para él"? y ¿por qué no quiso terminar la frase? Estaba curiosa por saber pero si quería conservar el empleo debía dejar las reflexiones teóricas para otro momento.

Se dirigió hacia su escritorio para acomodar las pocas cosas que traía, claramente el puesto estaba "limpio" pues no habían carpetas ni archivos, todo se encontraba en orden, así que debía ir directamente con su jefe para pedirle que le diera algo que hacer, como lo de siempre, digitar documentos, revisar balances de cuentas, nada que estuviese fuera de lo normal. Al entrar a la oficina de su jefe después de llamar a la puerta varias veces sin recibir respuesta alguna se encontró con él hablando con su asistente, al parecer de algo sumamente importante pues estaban tan concentrados que ni se habían percatado de la presencia de la mujer en el lugar.

\- Esto no pinta nada bien…- Dijo el chico de ojos amarillos.

\- No puedo creer que tenga gente tan incompetente trabajando aquí, el o los responsables de esto deberían ser despedidos.- Comentó el peli azul.

\- Todos estos balances están mal hechos, ninguno coincide con el otro, los que van de este mes, hasta los dos anteriores tienen incoherencias que deben ser corregidas.

\- Y lo más pronto posible antes de que nos hagan una auditoría y vean esto, nos demandarían por criminales creyendo que hemos robado todo este dinero gracias a alguien que no hizo bien los cálculos.- El escritorio del jefe estaba repleto de archivos y papeles por doquier, más otros tantos que estaban arrumados hacia un costado, ambos hombres revisaban hoja por hoja con detenimiento, y por sus caras se veía que no se trataba de un problema cualquiera.

\- Ehh, disculpen…- Articuló por fin la mujer después de estar un buen rato de pie sin que ninguno de los dos determinara su presencia.

\- Señorita Nell, que extraño verla por acá.- Le dijo el Vega a manera de saludo, y evidentemente desorientado por la presencia de la mujer ahí.- ¿Vino por su indemnización?

\- Ehh no, vine a preguntar qué trabajo debía realizar.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no había renunciado?

\- Este… sí, lo que pasó fue que…

\- Se llegó a un acuerdo para que siguiera trabajando.- La interrumpió el peli azul.

\- ¿Cómo? Esto no me lo había mencionado…- Le respondió el Vega un tanto extrañado.

\- Se me pasó, luego te lo explicaré…- Le dijo tratando de evitar el tema, el joven quedó extrañado pues no entendía lo que sucedía y un cambio tan repentino como ese no pasa todos los días, conocía lo orgulloso que es su amigo así que.. ¿Por qué aceptaría que esa mujer trabajara nuevamente para él?- Y ya que se encuentra aquí, por favor tráiganos café a Vega y a mi.- Le ordenó sin darle oportunidad a la chica de explicar su presencia en el lugar, ella simplemente asintió y se fue por las bebidas.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso?

\- Le pedí que volviera a trabajar.

\- Nooo, jajajajajaja, eso no te lo creo ni de chiste.- Siguió riéndose descontroladamente, mientras el otro lo miraba seriamente.

\- ¿Terminaste?

\- Aaaaah, ay… si, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me reí tanto. Bueno, ahora sí la verdadera versión.- El aludido seguía mirándolo seriamente sin responder a esa pregunta.- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Y bien qué? Esa es la verdad.

\- ¿QUÉ? No no no, eso no te lo creo ni de broma, ¡tú pidiéndole a una empleada equis que apenas conoces que volviera! ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Grimmjow?

\- ¿Ya terminaste de burlarte?

\- Es que es algo nunca jamás antes visto en la historia de tu vida. Ya confiesa ¿qué te hizo? ¿Te amenazó? ¿Te sobornó? ¿Dijo que se acostaría contigo si le devolvías el empleo?

\- No, no y no.- Cuando se lo proponía, su amigo podía parecer bastante infantil y fastidioso.

\- Aaaah ya veo… entonces todo está bastante claro, esa secretaria te gusta.- Le dijo mientras le hacía una mirada de complicidad.

\- ¡Claro que no! Esos no son los motivos por los cuales la traje de vuelta.

\- Aaaah mira nada más, o sea que fue usted quien la buscó… jajajajaja, _ya tenemos un buen motivo para hacerle bullying con Stark…-_ Esto último lo susurró, cosa que el peli azul se diera cuenta que había dicho algo pero sin que alcanzara a entender qué.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Nada, nada. A demás ¿qué tiene de malo? La chica es guapa después de todo. Si no la quiere usted pues yo podría quedármela…

\- Vega deja tus estupideces para otro momento y ponte a trabajar.

\- No hasta que me diga lo que sucedió.- Se cruzó de brazos y cual niño chiquito no recibió la orden como si fuese un acto de rebeldía inmadura.

\- Aaagh, resulta que me enteré que todo lo que decía era cierto, a ella la incriminaron esas tipas.

\- Vaya… ¿y cómo lo comprobó?

\- Las escuché hablando sobre eso, de lo "bien que les había salido su plan".

\- Pero eso es doblemente grave, primero por culpar a alguien de algo que no había hecho y segundo porque entonces quiere decir que fueron ellas quienes tomaron la llave que da acceso al archivero confidencial ¿no piensa despedirlas?

\- El problema es que la señorita me puso como condición no despedirlas para volver a trabajar acá.

\- ¿Qué? No me digas que aceptaste la condición.

\- Pues, no tuve de otra…

\- Jajajajaja, ¿te das cuenta? Llega una secretaria a ponerte condiciones que aceptas sin ningún problema y aparte de todo vas y la buscas ¿qué te pasó? Estás perdiendo el toque amigo.

\- No la busqué, me encontré con ella coincidencialmente, además es la única secretaria competente que he tenido hasta ahora, las demás solo se dedicaban a limarse la uñas y a ver de dónde sacaban provecho para intentar seducirme.

\- Bueno por ese lado tienes razón.- En ese instante la puerta se abrió dando paso a la chica con los dos pocillos llenos de café, los puso en la mesa.

\- Gracias.- Le dijo el joven asistente mientras que su jefe simplemente se limitó a tomar la bebida.

\- ¿Necesita algo?- Le cuestionó al ver que la mujer seguía ahí de pie como esperando quien sabe qué.

\- Si, iba a preguntar si tenía trabajo que hacer.

\- Trabajo siempre hay…- Le contestó el peli azul.

\- ¡Claro que sí!- Lo interrumpió su asistente.- Siéntate acá…- Dijo mientras él se ponía de pies y le acercaba la silla donde antes estaba sentado.- Puedes ayudarle a tu jefe a organizar todos estos papeles.- Dijo señalando con su mano todo el desorden.

\- Vega se supone que ese es trabajo tuyo.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero justo ahora recordé que tengo cosas pendientes que hacer así que la señorita Nell estará de acuerdo en ayudarle.- Mientras decía esto se iba alejando poco a poco hasta llegar a la puerta. – ¡Buen día!- Y salió de allí, dejando a ambos personajes solos.

\- Ahhh, y bien… ¿qué es lo que tengo qué hacer?

\- Tsk…- Chasqueó los dientes el peli azul al ver lo que su amigo acababa de hacer mientras seguía viendo con odio la puerta por donde atravesó.- ¿Ve esa pila de papeles?- La chica asintió.- Son todos los balances económicos del mes pasado, quiero que los organice cronológicamente y que revise los datos, donde vaya encontrando incoherencias los marca para luego revisarlos.

\- Si señor.- Le respondió formal. La chica comenzó con su tarea. Mientras revisaba número por número, hoja por hoja, le parecía que el tiempo pasaba lento, la oficina era como un sepulcro pues ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra alguna, se sentía un poco de incomodidad en el ambiente, ella nunca había estado sola con su jefe en su oficina y el hombre de las pocas veces que había quedado solo con una mujer en su oficina era para tener… cierta intimidad, se sentía extraño estar a solas con ella en plan de "no va a pasar nada", muy contadas veces había sostenido conversaciones interesantes con mujeres ya que ellas no sabían de lo que él hablaba y a él le parecía totalmente aburrido los temas y las historias que ellas le relataban.

\- Listo, terminé con este grupo.- Dijo satisfecha la chica, el hombre la miró extrañado.

\- ¿Ya acabó?

\- Así es, encontré ciertas incongruencias pero nada que no se pueda solucionar, mire…- Le dijo mientras le acercaba el arrume de documentos.- Estos de acá son los balances que se hicieron desde el primero de diciembre hasta el diez, son los que contienen todos los datos de administración y ventas, y estos de acá son los que van de las fechas siguientes y pertenecen a los ingresos obtenidos, claramente hay cálculos que están mal hechos, esos los subrayé como me lo pidió, pero no es nada que no se pueda solucionar…- Mientras ella le explicaba iba ojeando los archivos, efectivamente estaban bien ordenados y clasificados, le sorprendió ver la rapidez con la que cumplió su deber, apenas si habían pasado un par de horas desde que comenzó. Antes de que terminase de hablar sus ojos pasaron de observar los documentos a observarla a ella, extrañamente ese día a pesar de estar con el cabello un tanto desarreglado, sin nada de maquillaje y con el mismo traje feo del principio le parecía… atractiva, es decir, tiene un lindo rostro claro está, pero ese día tenía algo diferente, algo que estaba seguro no se había percatado antes y como todo "gato curioso" estaría dispuesto a averiguar qué era ese algo.

\- ¿Alo?- Cuestionó la peli verde al ver que su jefe tenía la mirada perdida, él reaccionó al instante.

\- Eh, si, bien parece que está en orden, sin embargo le daré una revisada después…

\- Bien. ¿Algo más con lo que pueda ayudarle?

\- Si, aún falta todo esto.- Le dijo señalando el caos de papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio.

\- Bueno… pues habré de comenzar…- El joven peli azul trataba de hallar una manera de hacerle conversación, sentía la extraña necesidad en su garganta de hacer salir las palabras solo que no sabía cuáles eran las correctas de pronunciar.

\- El dinero de su pago lo sigo teniendo acá al igual que su traje ¿quiere que se los devuelva?- La chica lo miró extrañada ante lo que acababa de decir.

\- ¿Mi ropa? Yo creí que ya la había botado a la basura…

\- Eh…- Bien dicho cabeza hueca, ahora iba a pensar que era un pervertido que guardaba las prendas de sus secretarias en lugares ocultos.- Pues no exactamente guardado, está por allá en el bote de la basura.- La verdad era que lo había guardado en algún cajón de su escritorio, pero no porque fuese un pervertido sino porque ese día estaba tan alterado y con la propuesta de ir al bar que fue lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer.

\- No gracias, no recojo cosas de la basura.- Que digna salió…

\- Entonces recibirá el dinero.

\- Quizás, pero prefiero tenerlo en una cuenta bancaria, claro, si tuviese una.

\- Pues eso se puede solucionar, la empresa tiene su propio banco así que puede crear su cuenta acá.

\- Que bien, entonces debería pedirle a alguien que me indique cómo hacerlo…

\- Puede hacerlo ahora mismo si gusta.- Al parecer hoy se había levantado de buen humor, que extraño se veía que la tratara con amabilidad pues desde el primer día que se vieron e interactuaron siempre le hacía comentarios e indirectas despectivos, pero hoy era diferente, al parecer esa cachetada que le dio funcionó de algo.

\- Bueno, ¿en dónde?

\- Acá en mi computadora.- Dicho esto el hombre abrió una página de internet donde se podían abrir cuentas bancarias (obviamente desde el banco de la empresa), la chica no sabía qué hacer, si quedarse ahí donde estaba o ir hasta allá, o qué, pero prontamente el hombre le despejó sus dudas.- Siéntese acá.- Le dijo mientras se ponía de pies y le daba una seña indicándole que se sentara en SU SILLA, o sea, la silla del jefe, del patrón, del dueño, no sabía ni cómo describirlo, se preguntaba a sí misma ¿cuántas otras mujeres habrían puesto el trasero en aquel asiento? Conociéndolo muy pocas o quizá… ninguna ¿Debería sentirse orgullosa? ¿Afortunada?

\- Eh, claro.- Dijo con cierta inseguridad. Pasó por el lado de él y tomó asiento, bastante cómoda la silla, y amplia, así deberían ser la de todos los demás.

\- Haga click donde dice "Nueva cuenta".- Así lo hizo, en seguida se abrió una página con varias pestañas y datos que debía llenar como su nombre, cédula, fecha de nacimiento, etc… Y por último la contraseña.

\- Ahora de click en "enviar formulario".- Lo hizo también. Pero la página le decía que había un error y no se podían enviar los datos.

\- Emmm ¿qué sucede?

\- Seguramente tiene datos sin completar.

\- Pero… no veo dónde y ¿cómo se hace para volver atrás?- Evidentemente no encontraba el botón, por supuesto, al ser el computador del jefe debía ser de la pantalla más grande que pudieron haber encontrado lo que dificultaba un poco la vista de la chica en localizar ciertos elementos pues estaba acostumbrada a la pantalla pequeña.

\- Está acá…- Le dijo con un tono un tanto molesto pues sí era rápida para los documentos pero no para este tipo de cosas, lo siguiente que hizo el joven sobresaltó a la chica haciéndola ruborizarse un poco, posicionó su gran mano sobre la pequeña y delicada de ella, llevándole el mouse y el cursor a donde debería ir. Ese breve momento duró apenas un par de segundos que para ella fueron una eternidad, aparte de sentir la mano de él también pudo percibir cerca de su rostro la respiración del hombre, el calor de su aliento hizo que se le erizara la piel del cuello, tanta cercanía le hacía sentir que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, lejos de "gustarle" se sentía más bien intimidada.- Ahora solo complete las casillas que están en rojo.- Le dijo apartándose finalmente de ella, ni él mismo sabía lo que acababa de hacer, fácilmente pudo haberle indicado con el dedo en la pantalla a donde debería hacer click pero no fue así. Su pequeña y blanca mano tenía la piel suave, como de seda, comparada con la de él que era áspera y robusta, y el aroma de su cabello, como una mezcla entre manzanilla y coco, un dulce sutil y natural, muy diferente a todas las fragancias costosas y de marca que se aplicaban las otras mujeres, estaba seguro que era un aroma que no olvidaría pronto.

\- Listo, creo que ya está…- Dijo la chica al haber finalizado con la creación de su cuenta.

\- Bien, entonces deme el número de su cuenta y luego le haré el depósito de su sueldo. ¿Quiere una tarjeta de crédito?

\- Si claro, son más prácticas de usar…- Y la chica se levantó de la silla para dirigirse a donde se encontraba antes.- Vaya, mire la hora que es.- El reloj de la pantalla marcaba las doce en punto, momento del almuerzo.- Iré a almorzar y luego continuaré ayudándole con eso.- Le dijo la chica avisándole que iba a salir y así lo hizo dejando a aquel hombre solo en el lugar.

\- Raaaaan, vamos a almorzar.- Le gritó a su amiga justo apenas cruzó la puerta.

\- Nell, compañera, con que ahí estabas eh… Creí que habías salido a algún lado o algo por el estilo ¿qué hacías todo este tiempo dentro de la oficina del señor?

\- Le ayudaba a organizar unos documentos.

\- Ajam, documentos… íntimos quizás…

\- ¿Qué insinúas Rangiku?

\- Nada, nada. Vamos, te tengo que contar muchas cosas.- La agarró de la mano llevándosela con ella hacia el ascensor y bajar hasta la parte del comedor. Una vez allí tomaron sus bandejas con los platos y se sirvieron a gusto, tomaron asiento en una mesa para dos y empezaron a comer.

\- Cuéntamelo todo Ran.

\- Hay un chico suuuper guapo del área administrativa al que creo que le gusto.

\- ¿En serio? Y ¿quién es?

\- Espera a ver si lo encuentro por acá…- Le dijo mientras observaba el panorama y sus alrededores.- ¿Ves al chico de cabellos negros de por allá, que está haciendo fila para servir su bandeja?- Su amiga asintió.- Se llama Hisagi, y es el hombre más tierno que he visto jamás, desde que lo conocí es bastante atento conmigo y hasta a veces se pone nervioso…

\- Bueno… parece guapo sí, pero ¿no que está prohibido tener relaciones amorosas entre empleados?

\- Ash, no seas ingenua amiga ¿acaso crees que todo mundo acá cumple con esas normas? Pues debo informarte que no, me he enterado de varios amoríos secretos, hasta de nuestros propios jefes con otras secretarias…- Eso último decepcionó un poco a la peli verde, que ilusa fue al creer que quizás había sido la primera que se sentaba en aquella gran y cómoda silla, y claro ¿qué mejor lugar para hacer cosas que en esa silla? Creyó ser "especial" por instantes que no le duraron mucho.

\- ¡Heeeey! Hisagi, por aquí.- Gritó la rubia al percatarse que el joven buscaba donde sentarse.

\- Hola Ran ¿qué tal tu día?- Le dijo llegando con su bandeja y cogiendo la silla de otra mesa para tener donde sentarse.

\- Bien gracias, mira, te presento a mi amiga de la que te hablé la otra vez. Nell, Hisagi – Hisagi, Nell.

\- Hola, mucho gusto.- Se dijeron al unísono.

\- Veo que a todo mundo le comentas sobre mí…

\- Claro que sí, eres la sensación amiga, el rumor de lo que sucedió la semana pasada ha corrido por toda la empresa y yo le comentaba a Hisagi que la anfitriona de todo eso habías sido tú, o sea mi amiwi del alma.

\- Ejejejeje, si Ran pues respecto a eso…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez tu aquí?- Escucharon decir a una voz femenina tras de ellos. Voltearon las caras para ver de quien se trataba.

\- ¿Acaso no te habían despedido de una vez por todas?- Continuó la chica de largas coletas.

\- Ahhh pero si son las arpías tramposas.- Comentó la rubia alterada, la peli verde no pronunció palabra aún.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste mujerzuela operada?

\- ¿Qué dijiste pedazo de escoria?- Esta vez la aludida se levantó de su silla dispuesta a defenderse de la forma que fuera.

\- Hey hey chicas calmaos.- Trataba de controlar la situación el hombre.

\- Déjame decirle un par de cosas que se merece esta tipa…

\- Ran espera, no creo que sea necesario…

\- El asunto no es contigo metiche.- Le dijo dirigiéndose a la rubia.- ¿O qué? ¿Acaso tu amiguita la resbalosa no puede defenderse sola?

\- ¡No le vuelvas a llamar de esa forma enana subdesarrollada!- Refiriéndose al cuerpo de adolescente (plana) que tenía.

\- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Fuiste a hacerle un pete a tu jefe para que te devolviera el empleo o qué? No me extrañaría viniendo de trepadoras como tú.- A estas alturas ya habían varios observando la pelea que se estaba armando.

\- No, lo siento, no acostumbro a hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero me imagino que tu si porque el que las hace se las imagina.- Le respondió la peliverde intentado mostrarse lo más calmada posible.

\- Eres una…- Estaba a punto de abalanzársele encima para formar una pelea de golpes cuando una voz la interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo acá?

\- S-señor Grimmjow…- Dijo la de coletas al darse la vuelta y sonrojarse un poco por la presencia de aquel sujeto.

\- Resulta señor…- Comenzó a explicar la rubia.- Que esta tipa vino aquí a perturbar nuestro almuerzo, insultándonos y diciéndole a mi amiga un montón de blasfemias.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! Señor, ¿qué hace esa mujer aquí?, creí que la había despedido por criminal.

\- Yo mismo la recontraté.

\- ¿Pero cómo puede tener a una ladrona trabajando en este lugar?

\- Porque sé que no es ninguna ladrona, hace unos días escuché de su propia boca cuando le comentaba a una de sus colegas el dichoso "plan" que habían armado en contra de ella para inculparla.

\- Pero…- La mujer quedó sorprendida ante esta declaración, ¿en qué momento de descuido se enteró de todo eso?

\- Debería agradecerle a ella el que usted y sus cómplices sigan pisando el suelo de mi edificio, porque me pidió el gran favor de que no las fuese a despedir.- ¿Qué demonios? Ahora esa mujer se quedó sin palabras, quería decir que la arpía esa salió más astuta de lo que pensaba pues eso significaba que estaba "en deuda con ella" ¿Agradecerle? Ni muerta.

\- ¡JA! ¿Qué tienes para decir a tu favor eh?- Le dijo desafiante Rangiku.

\- Tú cállate pedazo de…

\- En mi empresa no quiero escenitas de rivalidades ni mucho menos.- Ordenó el peli azul para calmar la situación.- Todo mundo a trabajar a menos que quieran ser despedidos.- Todos los que observaban la escena a los alrededores salieron corriendo de ahí acatando la orden de su superior.- Y eso también va para usted señorita Odershvank.- Afortunadamente ya casi acababan con sus almuerzos para seguir con los asuntos laborales, justo terminó de decir esto el hombre se retiró del lugar. La chica de coletas se fue humillada de ahí, yendo al encuentro con sus amigas.

\- Eso estuvo cerca…- Pronunció el hombre del grupo.

\- La que estuvo cerca de salvarse fue la tipa esa que estaba a punto de plantarle un puño en la cara…

\- Bueno pero ya pasó, mejor terminemos con esto y volvamos a nuestras labores…- Pronunció la peli verde. Finalmente llegando nuevamente a las oficinas la rubia estando ya más calmada fue hasta su escritorio para seguir en lo que iba mientras que Nel entraba donde su jefe para continuar con la tarea impuesta, él estaba ahí sentado buscando algo en el computador, la chica tomó asiento.

\- ¿No la siguieron molestando?

\- No, y entiendo los motivos de su intervención pero no era necesario, yo sé defenderme sola.

\- SI, si, eso es lo que siempre dice ¿Qué no le gusta que de vez en cuando alguien le dé una mano?

\- La verdad no estoy acostumbrada a eso.- Y eran dos ocasiones seguidas en las que este hombre la sacaba de apuros, pero se sentía raro, como si estuviese en deuda con él por lo que había hecho.

\- Pues entonces deberá acostumbrarse y le sugiero comenzar con su trabajo ya que evidentemente hay mucho que hacer.

\- Si señor.- Le contestó. Aunque a él prefería que lo trataran con formalidad sentía que en la voz de ella no le gustaba que fuese tan… "usteado", pero se supone que así debe ser el trato con los empleados. Las horas seguían pasando y lo que había ocurrido antes volvió a suceder, el silencio sepulcral de la sala, cada uno concentrado en lo suyo, claro que a veces se decían cosas pero relacionadas con lo que estaban haciendo como preguntando acerca de cálculos, números, en fin, cosas por el estilo. Sin percatarse la noche había caído ya y ellos seguían trabajando.

\- Listo, por fin terminé con estos.- Dijo satisfecha la mujer al haber concluido con el infinito arrume de documentos, se puso de pies e hizo estiramientos pues había estado casi seis horas sentada en la misma posición.- _A este ritmo se me van a aplanar las pompas…-_ Se dijo a sí misma en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué dijo?

\- Nada, quería saber la hora…

\- Van a ser las siete de la noche.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tan tarde es? Agh, que pereza, el transporte a esta hora es un caos…- El peli azul apagó su computadora, dejó las montañas de documentos a un lado y se puso de pies.

\- Si gusta puedo invitarla a comer algo y luego llevarla a su casa.- Le dijo extrañamente amable.

\- Eeeeeh…- La chica reflexionó lo que le acababa de escuchar por unos instantes, ¿salir a comer con el jefe? Qué pena pensaba, pero el estómago le gruñía por algo de alimento y ella no cargaba un peso para comprarse cualquier cosa decente que la llenara así que…- Bueno, está bien.- Aquel hombre ya se había resignado a que su secretaria le aceptara la invitación pues ya se había dado cuenta de lo reservada que es, le sorprendió la respuesta que le dio.

\- Bien, entonces vamos.- Ambos salieron del lugar y tomaron el ascensor, la chica debía admitir que le era incómodo salir con su propio jefe, no sabía ni de qué hablar con él que no estuviese relacionado con el trabajo y le daba pena ir a decir comentarios estúpidos o que de plano a él no le interesara para nada, nuevamente el silencio dentro del ascensor que finalmente fue interrumpido por el hombre.- ¿Qué tipo de comida le gusta?- Le cuestionó para tratar de hacerle conversación.

\- Este pues…- Carajo ¿por qué le era tan difícil hablarle con naturalidad a ese hombre? Seguramente era porque no quería que pensara lo peor de ella, ninguna respuesta a esa pregunta le parecía adecuada, pizza, hamburguesas, perros calientes, emparedados, donas, ¿es que no se le ocurría ninguna receta fina a las que él estuviese acostumbrado? Justo cuando ya le iba a responder la campana la salvó, literalmente pues el teléfono del joven sonó.

\- Disculpa, debo atender esta llamada.- Dijo al ver el número y enterarse de quién se trataba.- Bueno. Aja. Si claro. ¿Ahora? ¿Tiene que ser ahora mismo? Bien, si no hay de otra dígale que voy para allá.- Colgó el celular, por las pocas palabras que escuchó la mujer pudo deducir que se le presentó algún asunto de improvisto, algo que claramente debía atender con urgencia, "me salvé por esta ocasión" pensó.

\- Diablos, no me acordaba de la cita que debimos haber tenido hoy con Aizen, y el inútil de Vega se desapareció todo el día y ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de acordarme…

\- ¿Cita con el dueño de la cadena de hoteles?- Cuestionó la mujer.

\- Así es, entonces cambio de planes, usted me acompañará a ver a ese sujeto.

\- ¿Qué? Pero… si ya es muy tarde, y debo madrugar mañana, y tengo hambre…- Excusas y más excusas.

\- Seguramente allá nos ofrecerán algo de comer, y ¿qué le preocupa si es conmigo con quien va a estar? De todas formas necesito de alguien que sea testigo de lo que hablemos Aizen y yo para que luego no se inventen cosas que no son ¿nunca le enseñaron de eso cuando estudió?

\- Aaaah, no, la verdad solo me enseñaron contabilidad y conceptos básicos de mercadeo pero nada que tuviese que ver con negocios…

\- Pero aquella vez en la reunión usted supo crear un plan estratégico de negocios bastante acertado.

\- Si, pero es porque debía calcular diferentes precios para llegar a opciones que fueran viables y económicas para la empresa.

\- Entonces es otra razón más para que vaya conmigo, puede ayudarme a negociar los precios.- Al parecer no le quedaba de otra que aceptar. Llegaron al parqueadero del edificio en el sótano, el joven se dirigió hacia uno de los carros más lujosos que habían en el lugar, un Jaguar negro de alta gama el cual estaba segura la chica de haber viso antes, el joven muy caballeroso le abrió la puerta para que entrase y luego él se subió del otro lado, ella jamás en su vida imaginó sentarse sobre quien sabe cuántos millones de dólares no sabía si sentirse afortunada o extrañada ante esto.

\- Así que fue usted quien casi me atropella el día de la entrevista.- Le habló la peli verde al recordar aquella ocasión.

\- Aaah ¿fue usted? Ya ni lo recordaba…- Le contestó sin darle mucha importancia a ese evento pasado. El auto arrancó y salieron del edificio, el trayecto fue bastante corto o como ese auto era rápido llegaron a su destino antes de lo pensado, la chica estaba notoriamente inquieta pues no sabía a qué iba a enfrentarse en aquel lugar, llegaron a otro gran edificio, este decía "Hotel Las Noches" y antes de ingresar al parqueadero un celador se les acercó para confirmar quienes eran los visitantes.- Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques.- Le respondió ante la pregunta.

\- Por supuesto señor, siga.- Y así lo hizo, estacionó su auto en uno de los lugares exclusivos para "gente importante" y ambos bajaron del auto, el joven iba a abrirle la puerta a la chica pero ella se le adelantó, inocentemente pues no estaba acostumbrada a que le hicieran de todo.- Por acá por favor, el señor Aizen los está esperando.- Dijo otro hombre que tenía pinta de mayordomo.- Subieron a la recepción y tomaron el ascensor el cual marcó hasta el último piso, seguramente en un exclusivo pent-house o suit presidencial, durante el trayecto antes de llegar a su destino el joven le dijo unas cuantas observaciones a la chica en voz baja.

\- Cuando lleguemos no se separe de mí, no reciba nada de lo que le ofrezcan allá a menos que yo lo apruebe, no se deje intuir por las personas que vayan a estar, Aizen es un tipo… extraño así que trate de no contestarle a lo que le pregunte, cualquier indiscreción podría molestarle y vamos a estar en su territorio.- La chica asintió en silencio pero por dentro sentía morirse de los nervios, ¿qué clase de hombre era ese tal Aizen y por qué habría de tenerle tanto cuidado? Llegaron al piso y el mayordomo con una llave especial abrió la puerta y los dejó entrar en aquel lugar, lo que se pudo observar al traspasarla parecía sacado de una película de Hollywood, un salón enorme totalmente oscuro, con luces brillantes de colores fucsia, azul y violeta iluminando lo que parecía ser una pista de baile, pero no cualquier pista de baile, esta tenía piso luminoso, una bola brillante colgando del techo, habían pequeñas tarimas donde tipas semi desnudas bailaban en tubos al ritmo de la música electrónnica, del otro lado el bar donde también había varia gente sirviéndose y tomando y más hacia el fondo amplios sillones en forma de "U" con sus respectivas mesas en uno de los cuales se podía observar a su anfitrión sentado esperándolos con aparente compañía, ambos se acercaron a la mesa.

\- Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques, que gusto verlo por aquí ¿desean tomar algo? Esta noche son mis invitados especiales.- Un tipo bastante atractivo (debía admitirlo la chica), de cabellos lisos y marrones, con un estilo elegante y un mechón que caía por su frente, vestía con un traje negro pero sin corbata y abierto en la parte del pecho, a él lo acompañaban dos mujeres de cada lado bastante guapas también.- Y no me dijiste que vendrías con alguien, yo ya te había reservado acompañantes para pasar el rato.- Se refería a otro par de chicas que iban a sentarse a su lado, estas estaban semi desnudas apenas con un par de stickers que les cubrían los pezones y estaban en tangas, las chicas seguían de pies esperando alguna orden.- Pueden retirarse señoritas.- Les dijo el castaño, a lo cual obedecieron sin pronunciar palabra alguna. La música sonaba a todo volumen en la pista de baile, un ritmo pegadizo de electrónica, pero donde estaban ubicados se podían escuchar perfectamente el uno al otro sin tener que esforzar demasiado la voz. El hombre le extendió la mano al peli azul con una caja abierta llena de tabacos turcos, de la mejor calidad del mercado a lo cual el joven no podía rechazar, tomó uno y lo encendió.

\- Y esta bella señorita es…

\- Soy Neliel, gusto en conocerlo señor Sousuke.- Le dijo recordando el apellido del susodicho y extendiéndole la mano a manera de saludo a lo cual el hombre la tomó y plasmó un delicado beso en ella.

\- Puedes llamarme Aizen linda. Debo admitir que tienes buen gusto para elegir mujeres bellas Grimmjow, ¿desde hace cuánto son pareja?

\- No somos pareja, ella es mi secretaria personal.- La chica se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario de aquel hombre.

\- Aaah ya veo, entonces no le molestará si invito a la señorita Nel a tomar un trago ¿no?- Dijo mientras la miraba.

\- Eeeeh no, claro que no…- Respondió ella bastante nerviosa.

\- Camarero tráigale por favor de las mejores mezclas que tengamos en la barra a la señorita.

\- En seguida.

\- Bueno, no vinimos a hacer vida social sino a hablar de negocios.- Recordó el de ojos azules.

\- Oh claro, ya hasta lo había olvidado. Pero relájense, tómenlo con calma, es una invitación cordial de mi parte.

\- Resulta que tenemos otros asuntos pendientes así que seremos breves.- Soltó un poco de humo al aire.

\- Como gusten. Entonces ¿cuál es la propuesta?

\- Para el inicio de la construcción se estima que tengamos que invertir una cantidad de quince millones de dólares aproximadamente. Y al finalizarse se haya invertido un aproximado de la misma cantidad siendo así un total de treinta millones, que estarían calculados más o menos para un año y medio.

\- Me gusta, me gusta…- Exclamó el castaño evidentemente interesado por lo que le decía.

\- Llegamos a un acuerdo con los accionistas de la empresa en que esa deuda puede irla pagando a medida que cada condominio sea construido, se alquila o se arrienda a un precio justo.

\- Señor Jeaggerjaques, sabe que para mí el dinero no es ningún problema, simplemente dígame donde firmo y empezamos con esto.

\- Bien, puede ir mañana mismo a firmar el contrato.

\- Con gusto asistiré, y ¿cuándo irán a ver el terreno?

\- Mi asistente se encargará de ese asunto.- Refiriéndose a su amigo, en ese momento el celular del peli azul sonó pues le estaba entrando una llamada la cual debía atender.- Disculpen un momento, debo atender esta llamada.- Se puso de pies y se dirigió a un lugar lejos de la música.

\- Aquí tiene su coctel señorita.

\- Gracias.- Le contestó la chica.

\- Y cuéntame linda ¿cómo es la relación con tu jefe?

\- Este… pues bien, solo profesional.- Tomó un sorbo.

\- Ya veo, debe tenerte mucha confianza como para traerte aquí a presenciar un cierre de negocios.

\- Si, supongo…

\- ¿Vega?- El joven peli azul salió hasta el balcón para evitar lo más posible el ruido hasta que por fin pudo escuchar la voz del otro lado.

\- Wow, oye ¿te fuiste a una fiesta sin mí?

\- ¿Dónde estuviste todo el maldito día ah? ¿Sabes dónde estoy? En la suit privada de Aizen cerrando el negocio que tu deberías estar atendiendo.

\- Aaaah eso, lo olvidé por completo, pero ¿de qué se queja si usted sabe manejar bien esos asuntos?

\- Me quejo porque es tu trabajo. Me tocó traer con migo a la señorita Odershvank.

\- ¿En serio? No te lo creo jajajajajaja. Por cierto ¿cómo la pasaron hoy? ¿Se divirtieron en tu oficina?

\- ¿Qué insinúas idiota?

\- Nada nada, no sé qué cosas se habrá imaginado usted yo solo preguntaba…

\- Si como no…

\- ¿Y está ahí con usted?

\- Si…- Recordó que la había dejado sola en la mesa con ese tipejo.- Espera, no, es decir… luego hablamos, y colgó el teléfono. El joven se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo esquivando personas que se le atravesaban por el camino llegando a la mesa donde estaban antes pero, ahí ya no había nadie.- Demonios.- Se dijo a sí mismo, ahora tendría que buscarlos entre la multitud.- Disculpen, disculpen…- La poca luz que había en el lugar dificultaba la visibilidad, solo esperaba que ya no la tuviera desnuda en una cama dentro de alguna de sus tantas habitaciones, ahora sí empezaba a preocuparse de sobremanera, pasó por la pista de baile y vio una cabellera verde que reconocería en cualquier sitio.

\- ¡Wooooo me encanta esta música!- Gritaba eufórica la mujer.

\- ¿Por qué no nos haces un streeptes preciosa?- Le decía el hombre castaño que se encontraba cerca de ella.

\- ¿Qué? Ahhh ya sé a qué se refiere, algo como esto…- Se quitó el bléiser y lo tiró por algún lado de la pista, no sin antes hacer movimientos sensuales al quitárselo.- Y ahora… esto…- Decía mientras se desabotonaba la blusa dejando al descubierto sus grandes atributos (con el brasier claro está) pero antes de que pudiese continuar unas manos por atrás la detuvieron.

\- Bueno, ya es hora de irnos.

\- Haaaaay nooooo jefesito, la fiesta está mega divertidaa, venga por qué no viene y baila un rato así se desestresa…

\- Nos veremos luego Aizen.- Dijo ignorando las palabras de la chica. Recogió el bléiser del suelo, se lo colocó encima a la mujer y mientras la empujaba como podía lograron finalmente salir de ese lugar, llamo al ascensor, este inmediatamente abrió sus puertas y entraron en él.- Bueno ¿y tú qué fue lo que tomaste ah?- Dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer que se tambaleaba un poco de lado a lado.-

\- Nada, naaada, una copita, un coctelito nada más, lo juro…- Parecía estar bastante borracha como para haber sido uno no más.

\- Déjame ver…- Con una mano le sostuvo el mentón para que lo mirase directamente a los ojos y con la otra le obligó a abrir el párpado lo más que pudo contra la luz, tenía las pupilas dilatadas.- Ese sin vergüenza te drogó, seguramente le puso algo a la bebida…

\- Aaaah? De qué habla jefesito, venga volvamos a la fiesta…- Estuvo a punto de marcar un número con la intención de devolverse pero si no la detenía seguro marcaría todos los pisos impidiendo que llegaran al último que era su destino.

\- NO NO NO.-La agarró de los brazos para frenarla y que cometiera algún disparate.- Quédate quieta.

\- Pero si lo que io quiero es divertirme…- Se tambaleaba cada vez más como amenazando a caerse, el hombre no tuvo más remedio que abrazarla con un brazo para que se sostuviera sobre él. El ascensor paró en el piso número 20, donde un grupo de señores mayores y bastante elegantes entraron. - Oie ¿Quiénes son esos? ¿Más invitados a la fiesta?

\- Eeeeeh…- Aquellos finos señores y señoras los voltearon a ver extrañados por el comentario de la mujer, mierda, debía decir algo que no los fuese a meter en algún problema pues nunca es bueno dar una mala imagen ante gente distinguida como ellos.- Eeeeh no amor, la fiesta ya se acabó… Discúlpenla por favor, tomó unos tragos de más y no sabe lo que dice.- Trató de excusarse.

\- ¿Amor?- Cuestionó la mujer.

\- Si, si soy yo cariño, ya no te preocupes llegaremos a casa y podrás descansar, JA JA JA.- Afortunadamente para él aquel grupo de ancianos llegó a su piso de destino, salieron del ascensor y ellos pudieron continuar unos pisos más abajo con el trayecto.- Fiu, eso estuvo cerca…- Se dijo a sí mismo.

\- ¿Quién está cerca?

\- Nadie, solo camina.- Le respondió justo cuando las puertas se abrieron en el sótano, la mujer casi no podía dar un paso seguido de otro y con los tacones que traía puestos menos.

\- Oye ¿está temblando?- La chica cayó de pompas en el suelo.

\- No, vamos que ya casi llegamos…- Volteó hacia atrás y vio a la chica en el piso.

\- Estos tacones me incomodan…- Se los quitó.- Listo, mucho mejor.- Y lo siguió descalza.- Hola lindo hombrecito de jengibre.- Dijo saludando al celador. Entraron finalmente en el auto y salieron del edificio, tuvo hasta que ayudarle a ponerse el cinturón pues no daba con el cerrojo donde se debía ajustar, estaba totalmente vuelta un desastre, sin zapatos, con la falda subida a tal punto que casi podían vérsele las bragas, el bléiser en sus codos y la blusa desabotonada hasta la mitad.

\- ¿Dónde queda su casa?

\- ¿Mi casa? Aaaaah claro, esa… emmm déjeme pensarlo… ehhh… ah es por allá.- Le dijo señalando una carretera que llevaba hacia un barrio de edificios un tanto viejos de departamentos pequeños.- Acá, acá es.- Se detuvo, salió del auto y le dio la vuelta para ayudarla a salir a ella, la tomó de un brazo para que no se fuese a caer y ambos entraron al edificio, subieron un par de pisos.- Es esa puerta de por aia.- Ambos se dirigieron a la dichosa puerta, la chica sacó la llave pero tampoco pudo encajarla en el cerrojo así que optó por golpear y llamar a su amiga que seguramente a estas horas ya estaba en casa.- Ruuukiaaa, amigaa, soy yooo, ábreme!.- Gritaba a todo pulmón mientras golpeaba con fuerza, después de varios intentos la puerta se abrió.- ¡Rukia! Amiga, que rara te vez hoy ¿Cuándo subiste de peso eh?

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡Auxilio, auxilio, hay ladrones que quieren entrar a mi propiedad!- Una señora un tanto robusta, con una levantadora y rulos en el pelo gritó a más no poder para alertar a todos sus vecinos.

\- Ay que escandalosa te volviste Rukia…

\- Oye creo que esa señora no te conoce…- Le dijo su acompañante por atrás.

\- Ñaaah ¿keh? Pero si es mi amiga…- Al voltear pudo ver que esa señora se le iba a abalanzar con un rodillo de cocina en mano, a lo que el hombre reaccionó a tiempo y la haló de un brazo para evitar el golpe.

\- Tonta, este no es tu vecindario.- Y como pudo, la cargó de brazos y salió corriendo de allí antes de que el resto de vecinos salieran a golpearlos también. Llegaron al auto, él la acomodó como pudo y se fueron de ese peligroso lugar, la mujer ahora estaba durmiendo.

\- Tsk, que rollo… creo que no hay de otra, la llevaré a mi casa.

* * *

 **Chicos, les debo confesar que me reí demasiado con el final, es decir, escribí la historia y lo volví a leer y casi no puedo de la risa, esta Nell es toda una cajita de sorpresas :'V**

 **Acá les dejo el link de mi página:** **kathyanadraws. tumblr. com (separado para que no me lo eliminen xP)**

 **No había caído en cuenta y los links que había dejado como en el cuarto capítulo tampoco se dejan ver xP Así que pueden buscar en imágenes a Giriko Kutsuzawa (quién es el mayordomo de Grimm en mi fict) y a Aya Brea (quien sería la modelo que anda detrás de Grimm xP)**

 **Nos veremos en el siguiente cap! (^.^)/**


	11. Cambios

**Holi holiiii, ¿cómo van chavos? ¿Ya están en vacaciones de semana santa? Yo si, pero igual nos dejaron un montón de tareas ¬¬**

 **Acá les traigo un nuevo episodio :3 pero antes que nada, la ronda de agradecimientos:**

 **karin-chan150301:** Eeeeh bueno, acá está la continuación... :V y gracias por tu review xP

 **SuwabeKoto-chan:** Gracias por tu review chica, y bueno acá sigue la continuación, ya se va a poner más interesante esto...

 **Anime love:** Gracias por tu review chica, la verdad no es que la Nel se emborrachara sino que el pillo de Aizen le puso algo a su bebida :V

 **Igtm:** Holiii, gracias nuevamente por tu review, ya se vienen cosas interesantes :3

 **MissRockyn:** Holaaa! gracias por tu review en esta historia y en la de "Asesina", me encanta tener gente nueva comentando, de verdad espero que más se animen a hacerlo ya que me da inspiración y apoyo moral para seguir con esto xD

 **Al Shinomori,** **lau-litost:** Me quedé esperando sus reviews, acaban de romper mi kokoro T-T Si la razón fue porque no apareció Rukia ya verán que más adelante lo hará... :'V pero me voy triste a seguir escribiendo :'(

 **Ya sin más que decir, comiencen con el cap!**

Capítulo 11: Cambios

Habían ruidos molestos en el ambiente, parecía que estuviesen demoliendo algún edificio, muy cerca, de hecho bastante cerca, sonaban tan fuerte que sentía que la cabeza le estallaría en cualquier momento, hizo un gran esfuerzo por abrir los ojos pero con el más mínimo rayo de luz que atravesó su pupila se encandelilló maldiciendo por lo bajo aquello que parecía ser un láser, ¿para qué molestarse en levantar su trasero de su cómoda cama? Y mientras se hacía esa pregunta la respuesta llegó de inmediato, claro, debía cumplir con el deber de ir a trabajar, ooooh no, ¿y la hora?¿y el despertador? No recordaba haber escuchado ninguno, habían dos posibilidades, la primera que fuese temprano aún y por ello el despertador no había sonado o la otra que efectivamente era tarde, pero para averiguarlo debía hacer el deber de levantarse para mirar el reloj, una mano, luego la otra, apoyadas sobre el colchón y de un buen empujón logró sentarse en el borde de la cama, observaba con la cabeza gacha sus pies descalzos, luego con ambas manos cerradas como puños se restregó ambos ojos obligándolos a despertarse también.

-Demonios… me siento como un tronco…- Giró la vista hacia su izquierda buscando la mesita de noche con el reloj digital de Rukia encima pero, no lo vio.- Mmmmm? ¿Desde hace cuánto remodelamos la habitación? No lo recuerdo…- Evidentemente seguía desubicada.- Vaya… que cortinas tan bonitas ¿Será que Rukia las cambió y se le olvidó contármelo?...- El ruido de la puerta tras de ella indicaba que alguien estaba por entrar, claro que el leve chirrido lo escuchó como si de una puerta gigantesca metálica de la era medieval se tratara, ella esperaba encontrase con su amiga al girar la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Hasta que por fin se despierta…

\- ¿Ruk…? ¿Qué? AAAAAAAAH! – Fue el grito más fuerte que había dado jamás, a todo pulmón, se cubrió rápidamente con las sábanas pensando que estaba en pijama, agarró con la mano que le quedaba libre lo primero que encontró a su alcance, que afortunadamente era una almohada y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. - ¿QUÉ HACE USTED AQUÍ?- La almohada chocó en toda la cara de aquel hombre, agradecía que no hubiese sido un objeto macizo pues… la mujer tenía fuerza.

\- Oiga, oiga, tranquilícese, está en mi casa.

\- … - La peli verde quedó pasmada por un par de segundos.- ¿En – s-su- casa? ¿En su cama?- Dijo mientras contemplaba el inmenso lugar donde se encontraba, al igual que la basta cama que parecía no para dos, sino para tres personas y una mascota.

\- No, esta es la habitación de huéspedes ¿Qué no se acuerda de lo que pasó anoche?

\- ¿Anoche? ¿EN SU CASA? – No lo recordaba, pero de solo imaginárselo la cara se le puso cual tomate listo para preparar la salsa más roja del mundo. – N-no me diga que… u-usted y yo… Y-yo y usted…- Su imaginación trabajaba tan rápido en esos momentos que pudo recrear la historia completa desde donde recordaba el ascensor y la propuesta para ir a cenar algo juntos, y quizás se emborrachó y por ello no recordaba nada… y luego escenas eróticas que quisiera no imaginar…

\- ¿De qué rayos está hablando? ¿No recuerda que fuimos a la suit de Aizen a cerrar un negocio?

\- Eeeeeh- Su tono rojizo bajó a un leve rubor rosa, al parecer, según las palabras de aquel hombre, eso que ella se estaba imaginando no pasó. Bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo y vio que traía la blusa semi abierta, la falda y las medias veladas puestas, es decir, que ropa puesta igual a cero sexo.

\- Al parecer no… Pero es normal, el desgraciado ese le puso quien sabe qué a su bebida que la puso…- No supo de qué manera terminar la oración.

\- Me puso… ¿Me puso qué? Hay no por favor, no me diga que tomé de más e hice el ridículo y por eso no me acuerdo de nada…- Desafortunadamente para ella el tono "tomate" volvió a sus mejillas.

\- Pues…- Recordó el episodio de los ancianos en el ascensor, luego del celador al que llamó "hombrecito de jengibre" y por último y no menos importante cuando el edificio entero de apartamentos los persiguió para sacarlos a patadas de allí, imaginando que eran ladrones.- No…

\- Hay no que vergüenza, de seguro hice el peor ridículo de la historia.- Se cubrió el rostro enrojecido con las sábanas.

\- Ya le dije que no, no pasó nada, simplemente se durmió y como no sabía dónde vive pues no tuve de otra que traerla aquí.- El joven seguía de pies en la puerta pero una vez terminó la frase se dirigió hacia la ventana para abrir las cortinas. La chica levantó su rostro y bajó un poco la sábana de su cara dejando sus ojos libres para visualizar al hombre, elegante como siempre llevaba un traje de paño azul oscuro, una corbata que hacía juego con sus ojos y una camisa de cuello blanca, lo que le hizo recordar…

\- ¡EL TRABAJO! Mierd… ¿Qué horas son? Ya debe ser muy tarde y debo ir a trabajar.

\- Son las once de la mañana…

\- ¡Demasiado tarde! Debo levantarme ya…- Se puso de pies en el suelo tan rápido que el mundo le dio tres vueltas, la cabeza le pesaba demasiado, como si en vez de cabeza cargara con un yunque en el cuello, estuvo a punto de caerse pero su acompañante se percató de ello y pudo detenerla a tiempo antes de que llegara al suelo, la recibió de espalda, sintiendo ella por detrás el torso del hombre.

\- Oiga, cálmese, sigue con resaca, así no puede ir a trabajar…- Nuevamente el incómodo rubor en sus mejillas… Como pudo, trató de estabilizarse por sí sola evitando el contacto con aquel hombre.

\- N-no, como cree…

\- Le diré a Giriko que le haga de desayunar… O almorzar… como sea ¿quiere algo en especial?- Le dijo interrumpiendo la segura línea de excusas que iba a sacar para salir de allí.

\- Este… cualquier cosa, no se preocupe…- Desde ayer en la tarde lo último que había comido era el almuerzo y nada más, estaba a pocas horas de completarse un día entero de no comer nada, su estómago gruñó reclamando por algo de alimento, lo cual fue claramente audible para el joven, la chica se cubrió la barriga con los brazos tratando de reprochar aquel ruidito, ella soltó una risita, el hombre quien ya se encontraba en la puerta simplemente rodó los ojos entendiendo lo que quería decir y se marchó.

\- Aaaaagh, ¿por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? Creo que el universo está conspirando en mi contra, ¿qué quieres de mi universo? ¿QUÉ?- Reprochaba en voz alta la mujer, aún de pies cerca a la ventana, si no le quedaba de otra pues, qué más da, mejor se pondría a explorar el lugar en el cual se encontraba, la inmensa cama estaba contra la pared en medio de la habitación, del otro lado un televisor pantalla plana bastante grande, un armario de pared, otra puerta que conducía a otro espacio, el piso de alfombra beige, era la habitación más aburrida que había visto hasta ahora, lo hombres sí que tienen mal gusto ¿no? Y finalmente tras de ella la ventana, echó un vistazo para contemplar el panorama y vaya que sí, era muy bella la vista, de ese lado se podía observar a lo lejos la playa más cercana, y antes de ellas montañas con espesa vegetación, sin duda alguna el lugar en el que se encontraba estaba ubicado a las afueras de Tokio, lo cual indicaba que no, no estaban en la suit del edificio de la empresa. La curiosa chica se dirigió hacia la otra puerta para indagar lo que se encontraba tras ella, al entrar confirmó sus sospechas, era un baño, bueno en realidad eran como diez baños en uno, era tan espacioso que para ir del lavamanos a la ducha había que caminar un montón, ¿quién limpiaría todo eso? Pobre del que le toque, seguro que le tomaría un día entero encargarse de cada rincón, era lujoso y moderno, pero demasiado para ella, se conformaba con el que tenían en el apartamento con Rukia.

\- Rukia… Maldción ¡Rukia! Ni siquiera la llamé, debe estar preocupada por no haber llegado anoche, esto parece una pesadilla de no acabar… Pero a estas horas debe estar trabajando…agh, tengo que irme de este lugar…

*Mientras tanto en la cocina*

\- Señor, ¿está seguro de aquella mujer come huevos fritos con tocineta?

\- Nah, pero qué más da, dijo que comería lo que fuese.

\- Bueno, pregunto porque parece una mujer que cuida de su figura y…

\- ¡Ya me voy!- Los interrumpió una voz detrás de ellos. La chica con el cabello hecho un nido de pájaros, lagañas en los ojos, la ropa arrugada y descalza hizo acto de presencia.

\- Eeeeh, creo que retiraré lo dicho…- Continuó el mayordomo.

\- ¿A dónde cree que va?- Cuestionó el peli azul, como si de un papá enojado se tratase.

\- Pues, a mi casa, debo bañarme, arreglarme, desayunar o en este caso almorzar…

\- ¿Qué parte de "le daré el desayuno-almuerzo aquí" no entendió?

\- No, qué pena, no se moleste…

\- Considérelo una compensación por lo de ayer.

\- Ya está listo.- Dijo el mayordomo.

\- Siéntese.- Le ordenó su jefe, bueno aunque en esas circunstancias jefe-jefe… no mucho. Ella así lo hizo, en silencio, no sin antes contemplar la mesa rectangular de vidrio grueso con un soporte en el medio tallado en madera, a dicha mesa le cabían ocho sillas, tres a cada lado y dos en los costados, también bastante amplia para… ¿cuántos? ¿Una persona no más? Porque suponía que el mayordomo debía comer en otro lado. Ella tomó el asiento que daba al borde en una de las esquinas, el joven de ojos azules se sentó a su lado en una de las sillas que quedaba a uno de los extremos, el mayordomo sirvió.

\- Acá tiene jovencita.

\- Gracias, y mucho gusto, mi nombre es Neliel.- Le extendió la mano.

\- Un placer señorita Neliel, Giriko Kutsuzawa a sus órdenes.- Le respondió amablemente mientras tomaba su mano y plasmaba un delicado beso en ella, bastante formal. El mayordomo admitía estar sorprendido pues ninguna de las mujeres que su amo había llevado a la casa se había molestado siquiera en saludarlo, mucho menos en presentarse con su nombre.

\- Emmm, ¿y usted no va a comer nada?- Le cuestionó la chica teniendo las manos aún sobre su regazo sin haber tocado un solo bocado todavía.

\- Yo desayuné hace rato, no se preocupe por eso.- Se cruzó de brazos, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Bueno… entonces comenzaré…- No sabía ni cual cubierto coger o por cual plato empezar, delante de ella estaban servidos huevos fritos con tocineta, en otro plato fruta picada, en otro variedades de pan, un pocillo con chocolate y otro con jugo de naranja, el estómago volvió a gruñirle reclamándole por algo de lo que se encontraba sobre la mesa. Agarró una cuchara "normal" y comenzó con los huevos, reventando la yema, y maldición, como volcanes en erupción que derraman su lava, los huevos decoraron todo el plato haciendo que su boca se llenara de agua, finalmente llevó el primer pedazo a su boca y, Dios, sabía a gloria, no le importó saber que estaba siendo observada ni que se encontraba comiendo sobre una mesa lujosa en un pent-house igual de lujoso, en cuanto sus papilas gustativas sintieron ese sabor reclamaron por más y más.- MMMMMM ESTO ESTÁ DELICIOSO.- Comía tan rápido que no terminaba de masticar un bocado cuando ya se estaba metiendo otro a la boca, y lo hacía aleatoriamente con cada ingrediente en la mesa, un pedazo de fruta, un pedazo de pan, un mordisco de tocineta, jugo para pasarlo, nuevamente fruta, un pedazo de pan que arrancó con las manos para limpiar la yema de huevo que había quedado en el plato, en otras palabras, parecía como si donde Grimmjow o su mayordomo se fuesen a acercar ella los atacaría cual bestia salvaje defendiendo su territorio, los mencionados simplemente se limitaban a lanzarse miradas en silencio, como queriendo decir "wow, sí que tenía hambre" "que falta de modales" "O bueno, al parecer no le da pena". Finalmente, en menos de cinco minutos había terminado.

\- Aaaaah, estuvo estupendo, muchas gracias Giriko.- Estaba a punto de ponerse de pies con los platos en mano para llevarlos a la cocina ella misma cuando el mayordomo la interrumpió.

\- De nada, y no se moleste señorita yo llevo esto.- Dijo quitándole los trastes de las manos.

\- Hay, no sea tan formal, soy simplemente Neliel para usted, o puede decirme Nel si gusta.- El hombre simplemente asintió y se retiró del lugar. El peli azul seguía observándola con asombro.

\- Y decía que no quería comer…

\- Aaah, bueno es que me daba pena…

\- Claro, pero para otras cosas en cambio no tiene pena…- Dijo recordando el show de streeptes que casi le da a Aizen en la pista de baile, mientras se puso de pies, se acercó un poco hacia la mujer y con una servilleta en mano le limpió alrededor de su boca los restos de migajas de pan, ella se sonrojó levemente.

\- Em, bueno, gracias por la comida, pero ya tengo que coger rumbo…

\- ¿Y piensa salir descalza?

\- No encontré mis zapatos.

\- Se debieron haber caído en el edificio de…- Mierda.

\- ¿Cuál edificio? ¿El hotel de Aizen?

\- Eeeeeh SI, ese, precisamente ese…- Casi menciona el episodio de los apartamentos que era mejor ella no debía recordar.

\- No importa, puedo ir descalza.

\- Más bien – Dijo poniéndose delante de ella interrumpiéndole el paso.- Vaya al baño de la habitación de huéspedes y dese una ducha.

\- Claro, ¿y luego con qué me visto? ¿Con alguno de sus trajes o algo así?

\- Obviamente no, a menos que quisiera tomar mi lugar en la empresa.- Ella soltó una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa ante el comentario, quizá imaginándose la situación que el hombre acababa de comentar.- Después me encargaré de eso, solo vaya y haga lo que le digo.

\- Pero…- Fue interrumpida al sentir el roce de algo peludo en sus piernas, miró hacia abajo.- Hola gatito.- Se agachó para tomarlo en sus manos.- Que lindo estás, pensé que no volveríamos a vernos eh?- Claramente se trataba del mismo gato que se encontró aquella vez en la suit de la empresa.- Que lindo gatito ¿Cómo se llama?- Le cuestionó al dueño.

\- Michiru.

\- Aw, quien es uno lindo gatitu ¿Quién?- Le decía la chica al gato mientras le hacía monerías, el dueño se limitó a observarlos. Terminado esto lo dejó en el suelo.

\- Tengo que hacer una llamada y usted obedezca y haga lo que le pido.

\- ¿Ah sí? Yo creí que las órdenes solo se daban en la oficina, jefe.

\- Pues le recuerdo que está en mi territorio así que igualmente debe obedecer.

\- Ash… bueno…- Dijo haciéndole un puchero y se retiró.

\- Oye tu.- Dijo dirigiéndose a su gato una vez la mujer había desaparecido de vista.- ¿Desde cuándo te dejas cargar por una desconocida eh?- Le dijo a manera de reclamo, el gato simplemente lo observó con sus grandes ojos azul celeste. Eso era una total novedad para él pues cuando llevaba a sus amantes Michiru las repudiaba, literalmente, ellas trataban de cogerlo para acariciarlo pero antes de que sucediera salía corriendo despavorido, o si alcanzaban a agarrarlo él trataba por todos los medios de zafarse, algunas veces las logró aruñar, pero esta vez fue todo lo contrario, hasta él mismo se frotó contra sus piernas, increíblemente le había caído bien. Esa mujer era toda una cajita de sorpresas, sorpresas muy diferentes a las que le daban otro tipo de mujeres, lejos de desagradarle sus actitudes poco formales y embarazosas admitía que las veía divertidas, es decir, nunca en su vida había visto a una mujer comer con tantas ganas, bueno a excepción de las que se comían su… en fin, se refería más bien a las que comían alimentos, por mucho pedían ensalada "light" y dejaban la mitad, pero ella no dejó ni una borona, y no le importó en lo más mínimo que fuesen huevos fritos con tocineta grasosa, al parecer acostumbraba a ingerir ese tipo de cosas pero ¿cómo le hacía para no engordar y tener ese cuerpo tan… bien formado? A menos que todas esas calorías se le acumularan en lugares evidentemente voluptuosos en ella… ¿pero qué tipo de pensamientos eran esos para con su secretaria? Debía olvidar eso último e irse a hacer lo que debía, tomó su celular y marcó un número.

\- Bueno, hola. Si soy yo. Necesito que vengas. ¿Qué? No, no para eso, necesito un favor. NO ese tipo de favores, te lo diré todo cuando estés acá. Bien, esperaré.- Colgó.

\- Amo, disculpe mi intromisión pero quisiera saber ¿Quién es esa chica?

\- Mi secretaria personal.- Le respondió tajante.

\- Ya veo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ves?- Cuestionó el peli azul.

\- Veo que es una chica agradable, ojalá viniese más seguido por acá.

\- JA, solo tuvo suerte esta vez, pero no te ilusiones de a mucho, no acostumbro a traer… gente que no es de mí mismo estatus.

\- Bien, fue agradable conocerla.- Dicho esto se retiró. Giriko a pesar de ser su empleado, también era una parte importante de su círculo de relaciones, lo contrató su padre desde que él tenía dieciséis, exclusivamente para él pues le decía que debía acostumbrarse a manejar sus propios empleados y la mejor manera era hacerlo desde los que trabajaban en su propia casa, de principio el "joven amo" se comportaba déspota y grosero pero conforme pasaba el tiempo iba cogiéndole más confianza, Giriko lo aconsejaba de una u otra manera y aunque él le respondía con un "no es tu asunto" o "no es tu problema" seguido de algún insulto, de todos modos le hacía caso, podía llegar a compararlo algo así como esos mayordomos de los superhéroes de cómics americanos en los que siempre están ahí incondicionalmente para ayudarlos en lo que fuese, desde preparar una cena hasta esconder un cadáver, eso era Giriko, más confiable incluso que su propio padre.

La chica había terminado de darse el rápido duchazo, mientras se secaba el agua del cabello pensó en lo que estaba reflexionando hace un momento cuando las gotas de aquella lujosa regadera caían sobre su cuerpo, " _no es tan malo ese hombre después de todo",_ quizás ese ceño fruncido y aquella forma de expresarse tan seria y directa eran una simple armadura, o máscara para tratar con sus empleados, digamos que de cierta manera podía entender que tener una empresa de ese tamaño a sus espaldas no debía ser trabajo fácil, si quería que todos allí lo respetasen debía tener mano dura, y cara dura, y palabras duras, todo esto que había sucedido, lo de llevarla a dormir a su propia casa, que le prepararan el desayuno, dejarle usar el baño, eran detalles que le evidenciaban que intentaba ser amable, que a pesar de todo reconocía haberse equivocado respecto a las sospechas que tenía de ella en el pasado y enmendar el error, ¿lo habría hecho antes con alguien más? Era la pregunta del millón pues no parecía estar acostumbrado a hacer lo que está haciendo con ella, muy en su interior deseaba que así fuese, no quería admitirlo pero el hecho de pensar siquiera que era "la única" o "la primera" hacía que su estómago se revolviera en una extraña sensación de emociones, cosa que no podía explicarse a sí misma puesto que ¿qué más daba si así fuese? Ellos simplemente tenían una limitada relación de secretaria-jefe, empleada-patrón, ni siquiera eran amigos, o… podrían de pronto llegar a serlo, pero aquella estúpida e infantil fantasía de novela mexicana en la que el tipo guapo y rico se enamora de la plebeya pobretona estaba prácticamente imposible de cumplirse, ni en sus más locos sueños imaginaría que eso pudiese sucederle a ella y precisamente con él. Mejor se dejaba de ideas tontas y antes de que su imaginación volviese a hacer de las suyas se marcharía de aquel sitio.

Naturalmente volvió a vestirse con lo que traía puesto del día anterior, se sentía extraño, es como cuando te metes a una piscina o al mar y sabes que tu cabello mojado no está en lo absoluto limpio pero te lo dejas así, bueno, era lo que había. Salió de la habitación rumbo a la sala para ver si al fin podría dejarla irse de aquel lugar, y fue entonces que escuchó una voz, femenina para ser exactos, que ella recordara no había ninguna mujer antes de irse a bañar entonces… ¿de dónde había salido? Oh, sí claro, a lo mejor se trataba de la novia de su jefe, esa rubia antipática con la que se topó la otra vez, no lograba distinguir lo que se decían el uno al otro pero por el tono de sus voces parecía ser una conversación bastante amena, fluida, con risitas incluidas, en ese momento sintió una leve molestia en su estómago, quizás era que había comido demasiado y las tripas ya le estaban reclamando por ello, estaba decidida ahora sí a marcharse, no pensaba ser una molestia o una distracción que interrumpiera su tan aparente cómoda conversación, okay, si, estaba un tanto molesta, pero porque no esperó a que ella se fuera para poder disfrutar de su amor a solas. A paso decidido, se dirigió hacia la sala para despedirse, los sillones estaban acomodados uno en frente de otro, su jefe estaba de frente a ella así que pudo verla al instante, mientras que aquella mujer se encontraba de espaldas pero no lograba verle la cabeza así que o era muy pequeña o estaba acostada sobre el sofá, daba igual en qué pose estuviera, de todos modos no le interesaba y solo se despediría para irse de una buena vez.

\- Ya me voy, hasta pronto, y gracias por todo.- Dijo la chica en tono serio, rápido y sin titubeos.

\- Espere, hay alguien a quien quiero presentarle.- Estuvo a nada de decirle que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo relacionarse con sus amantes, o con su novia, o con quien fuese que estuviese sobre el sillón, volteó la cara hacia donde se encontraba la aludida y pudo saber la razón por la cual aquella mujer estaba recostada, pues estaba jugando con el gato.

\- Hola linda.- Se puso de pies inmediatamente, no era para nada una maleducada. Se le acercó para estirarle la mano y saludarla como debía ser.- Mucho gusto, Yoruichi Shihōin, pero puedes decirme Yoru.- Una mujer bastante guapa, de piel morena, una raza bastante difícil de encontrar en el país, alta, fornida y acuerpada, de cabellos lisos amarrados en una coleta, de mirada felina que le recordaba a alguien y ojos amarillos, vestía un traje deportivo, como un pantalón elástico negro ajustado con un esqueleto naranja que dejaba en evidencia lo bien dotada que era ¿es que acaso no hay mujer fea que conozca este hombre?

\- Mucho gusto, Neliel Tu.- Le respondió el saludo, un tanto desubicada pues no entendía aún la razón de la presencia de aquella mujer en ese lugar.

\- Oye Grimm, debes admitir que es bastante guapa tu secretaria ¿cómo no sabía de ella antes eh?- Dijo devolviéndole la mirada al peli azul quien se encontraba aún sentado en el sofá.

\- Ahhh ¿me perdí de algo?- Cuestionó seria la peli verde, parecía estar un tanto… molesta si se quiere.

\- Bueno, yo las dejo, tengo que ir a trabajar, Yoruichi se encargará de todo.- Dijo poniéndose de pies mientras se acercaba a las susodichas.

\- ¿De qué se encargará?- Volvió a cuestionar la chica.

\- De cosas que yo no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de hacer. Las veré luego.- Y dicho esto salió por la puerta dejándolas solas a las dos.

\- Ay, mi Grimm, ¿no te parece adorable cuando se comporta de ese modo?- Le dijo a la peli verde.

\- Aaaah no sé a qué te refieras pero… yo tengo que irme…

\- No, no, no, Grimm me encargó una tarea y la vamos a ir a cumplir las dos.

\- ¿Tarea? ¿Tenemos que revisar documentos o algo así?

\- Jajajajaja, claro que no querida ¿qué no te lo dijo? Me pidió el favor, exclusivamente a mí, que te llevara conmigo de compras de chicas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De compras? ¿Acaso te dio una lista o algo así?

\- Jajajajaja, eres bastante ocurrente chiquilla, obvio no, Grimm es hombre y por lo tanto no sabe nada de compras para mujeres. Iremos a buscarte trajes adecuados para tu trabajo, mira tus fachas, parece que trabajases en alguna oficina pobre de mala paga.

\- Disculpe señorita Yoruichi pero no está entendiendo mi punto, escuche debo ir a trabajar y…

\- No, no, la que no está entendiendo eres tú. Grimm te dio el día libre y me pidió el favor de que te llevara de compras ¿Ahora entiendes? ¿O te lo tengo que dibujar? Y por favor, llámame Yoruichi o simplemente Yoru, eso de "señor" y "señorita" déjalo para la oficina.- Sus palabras parecían de reproche, pero por su tono de voz y por la sonrisa en su rostro pudo determinar que lo decía con toda la amabilidad del mundo, sin querer llegar a ser grosera en ningún momento, parecía ser una buena mujer.- Mira la hora, ya va a ser la una de la tarde y nosotras seguimos aquí, vamos chica, no tenemos tiempo que perder.- Y antes de que pudiese hacer algún otro reclamo la tomó de la mano y la arrastró afuera junto con ella.- Adiós Giriko-. Dijeron ambas casi al unísono, el aludido se inclinó a manera de despedida cuando las dos cruzaron la puerta ¿Ir de compras? ¿Con una mujer que acaba de conocer? Este día no podía estar más de locos.

* * *

Cierto peli azul llegaba a su trabajo, por segunda vez ese día ya que temprano en la mañana había hecho acto de presencia para poner todo en orden, se sentó en su cómodo y amplio escritorio, alguien hizo llamado a la puerta y el joven asintió para que entrase.

\- Señor Jeaggerjaques, que gusto volver a verlo por acá, ¿Qué tal estuvo su noche candente eh?

\- Vega, ¿no puedes empezar el día sin mencionar alguna estupidez, verdad?

\- Oh pero claro que no señor, sabe que aunque le moleste siempre es mi deber preocuparme por lo que le sucede a mi mejor amigo y jefe. Y bueno dígame ¿Es buena en la cama? Quisiera saber todos los detalles a ver si me le mido yo también.- Esas palabras las decía en un tono burlón, pero parecían ir en serio, en el remoto pasado, Grimmjow y su amigo solían contarse de todo, en el sentido de que si a alguno le interesaba una chica y lograba acostarse con ella le contaría al otro cómo estuvo la prueba, con lujo de detalles para saber si valía la pena meterse con la misma también, eran como una par de bebés compartiéndose una chupeta, y en este caso quería saber si Nell era digna de ello.

\- No, no pasó nada entre nosotros.

\- Jajajajaja – Soltó una sonora carcajada.- Ves, te lo dije amigo, estás perdiendo el toque, ¿cómo que no pasó nada? ¿Se sentaron a jugar naipes toda la noche hasta caer rendidos del aburrimiento?

\- Vega, no pasó nada porque aunque ella hubiese estado en sus cinco sentidos, no me interesa estar con ella y estoy seguro de que a ella tampoco.

\- Okay, vale, de acuerdo. Ya que a ti no te interesa la bella y candente secretaria déjame confesarte que yo si estoy bastante interesado, quizás pueda tener algún chance con ella ¿no crees?

\- Lo que creo es que me debes dar el reporte de hoy.

\- Bueno, lo tomaré como un "Claro Vega, puedes quedártela, es toda tuya"- Dijo esto último tratando de imitar la voz de su amigo.

\- …- El aludido simplemente giró los ojos de un lado a otro.

\- Bueno, por lo que me dijo, el señor Aizen Sousuke viene esta tarde a firmar contrato ¿cierto?

\- Así es.

\- Bien, el documento del contrato ya está listo, mire, para que dé su firma y revise las cláusulas del contrato y que todo esté en orden.- Le dijo mientras que con una mano le extendía el papel.

\- Bien ¿Algo más que deba saber?

\- Mmmmm, pues el dólar subió tres centavos, las acciones de la compañía subieron un 0,5%, lo pequeños negocios que tenemos con otras empresas van de maravilla, todo en orden.

\- Bien…

\- Oh claro, excepto por un detalle... Hoy llega...

* * *

Ambas chicas viajaban en el porshe azul platinado de la morena, directo a la zona de tiendas más caras de todo Tokio, de las marcas más exclusivas tanto nacionales como internacionales, iban a tener un largo camino que recorrer ese día, durante el trayecto Nell no había querido hacer conversación con la mujer aunque ella tratase de sacarle alguna palabra de la boca sin ningún éxito, tenía una pregunta atorada en la garganta, como una espinita de pescado que no notas y te la tragas raspando todo durante el trayecto hasta el estómago, pero no sabía cómo decírselo.

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto llevan mi jefe y tu juntos?- Cuestionó finalmente.

\- ¿Me estás preguntando que si somos novios o amantes?- Mierda, no quería sonar tan obvia, pero ¿de qué otra manera podía preguntárselo sin que intuyera cosas que no son?

\- Este… No, no es de mi incumbencia la relación que tengan la verdad.- Se retractó.

\- Jajajaja, tranquila, no te preocupes, Grimm y yo solo somos buenos amigos, de hecho siempre lo hemos sido, nunca ha habido más entre nosotros dos.- ¿Debería sentirse aliviada con eso? Quien sabe, pero aquella espinita había dejado de molestarle.

\- Ya veo… Pero no es que me preocupe, solo tenía curiosidad.

\- Bueno, yo solo digo, a lo que me refería es que tienes el camino libre por mi parte, claro, excluyendo a las otras tantas zorras que se le acercan.

\- ¿El camino libre? No, no, te equivocas…- Logró ruborizarse un poco.- No me refería a eso, yo no tengo ningún interés sentimental con mi jefe, es solo que… quería saber qué tipo de trato debía tener contigo nada más.- Le respondió mientras una gotita se asomaba por su frente y agitaba las manos con rapidez.

\- Vale, vale, tranquila, en cualquier caso puedes confiar en mí. Sabes, yo siempre vi a Grimm como un hermanito menor, te contaré, nosotros nos conocimos en la escuela secundaria, él estaba en séptimo grado y yo le llevaba dos años de diferencia, pero no te creas él perdió unos años en el colegio así que ni su cuerpo ni su mentalidad eran los de un niño de séptimo grado. En todo caso, él andaba detrás de mí como gato en celo pero nunca le presté atención en ese sentido, en vez de eso nos fuimos haciendo amigos y más que todo cuando nuestras familias se conocieron tuvieron una buena relación, éramos como hermanos de un lado a otro, fastidiando gente aquí y allá, de los mejores recuerdos de mi infancia la verdad.- Bueno, no esperaba que le contase su historia, pero Yoruichi parecía ser una mujer que hablaba sin problema alguno de sus cosas, abierta como un libro, le parecía una mujer cada vez más agradable.- Pero eso sí, Grimm nunca ha sido de tener novia, jamás le he conocido una hasta la fecha.

\- Si… bueno la verdad es que me siento algo extraña hablando de las relaciones de mi jefe, pero entonces ¿de verdad nunca ha tenido novia? O sea que la chica rubia no es nada suyo.

\- Oooh ¿te refieres a Saya? Esa tipa me cae de lo peor, es toda crecidita y vanidosa, cree que tiene al mundo en sus manos al igual que cree tener a Grimm comiendo de ella, pero JA, no se ha dado cuenta que quien está comiendo de su mano es ella.

\- No creía que fuese tan insistente.

\- Grimm siempre ha sido de los que le gusta que las mujeres le rueguen, así que es normal para él.

\- Yo creía imposible que pudiese siquiera tener a una mujer como amiga, así como tu.- "Y guapa a demás"

\- Digamos que, soy del tipo de chica decidida, de una sola pieza.- Cada vez le agradaba más la conversación con esta mujer.- Yo creo que es por eso que Grimm decidió no tener algo más allá conmigo que una simple amistad, verás, en el mundo de los ricos es difícil encontrar verdaderas amistades y que sean duraderas, yo siempre lo he aconsejado cuando lo necesita, o le he dado mi apoyo en momentos difíciles y perder eso por una noche de pasión no es una opción, ni para él ni para mí.- La acompañante de la morena se iba dando cuenta cada vez más de ciertos detalles que iban completando el rompecabezas, nunca había considerado ver la situación desde esa perspectiva, estar en un mundo lleno de rostros falsos y sentimientos corruptos hace que los demás adopten una postura similar como defensa, para que no te cojan desprevenido y romperte en pedazos, desde ese momento sintió compasión, sentía que era su deber el tratar de hacerle ver a su jefe que aún puede creer en las personas, que no todos son como los que conforman su"plástico círculo social", que aún existe gente auténtica, de una sola pieza como mencionaba Yoruichi, lo había juzgado mal desde el principio y estaba decidida a enmendar ese error.

\- WOOOH, ¡esta canción me encanta!- Soltó la morena a todo pulmón, subiéndole el volumen a la radio, que por cierto no era una estación japonesa ya que desde hace rato venían escuchando canciones en otros idiomas, con ritmos y mezclas diferentes a las habituales, antes de esa canción sonaba _"GYAL YOU A PARTY ANIMAL"_ la cual había reconocido pues la escuchó quizás un par de veces en alguna discoteca, ahora estaba sonando una de la que no tenía ni idea siquiera en qué idioma la cantaba, pero por el ritmo podía intuir que se trataba de música caribeña, y estaba cantando la letra, quizás su familia provenía de algún país de América del sur.

\- _"Corazón, corazón, corazón…"-_ Empezaba la letra.- " _tus ojos me están llenando solo con verlos, no necesito si no abrazarte para sentirlo y ya no tengo que esperar, para saberlo…"-_ Linda voz, admitía. Llegaron por fin a su destino, y la primera tienda a la que entraron fue a "Chanel", no pudo habérsele ocurrido una marca más cara.

\- Yoruichi, este lugar es demasiado costoso ¿no crees que deberíamos ir a un lugar más económico?

\- ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo crees? ¿Tienes idea de cuántas mujeres darían su teta izquierda por tener lo que fuese de esta marca? Serás la envidia de todas cariño, y la más contemplada por los hombres, ven déjame te enseño.- El inmenso local constaba de un edificio de tres pisos, en el primero se encontraba todo lo relacionado con perfumes y maquillaje, en el segundo lo que era ropa y accesorios y finalmente en el tercero lencería y todos los zapatos que te pudieses imaginar, de todos los tamaños, formas y colores ¿por dónde empezar? La morena llevaba a Nel de la mano, arrastrándola como niñas en una tienda de dulces, solo que Yoruichi iba cogiendo lo que se iba encontrando en el camino, pantalones, blusas, faldas, vestidos, etc… Solo hasta llegar al final del pasillo donde estaban los vestidores, ella ya cargaba con un inmenso arrume de ropa que le dio para probarse y la chica casi se desequilibra al tomarlo en brazos por el peso. Fue poniéndose prenda por prenda, blusa rosa con falda y bléiser negro, blusa blanca sin bléiser con mini falda, blusa azul celeste con pantalón de paño apretado que le marcaba su perfecto y redondo trasero, en fin, bastantes otras cosas más que no le quedaban tan bien las iba apartando hasta finalmente tener las que se iba a llevar, pagaron la cuenta.

\- Bien, ahora solo falta una cosa.- Dijo la morena con una amplia sonrisa.- Un cambio de look.

\- Ahhh ¿qué?

\- Así es, mira ese cabello tan descuidado y desarreglado, conozco un amigo que sabe muy bien de esto y te dejará per-fec-ta.- Esto último lo dijo recalcando cada sílaba y haciendo un guiño con el ojo. Dejaron las bolsas dentro del auto y se fueron caminando hacia una peluquería que quedaba cerca, entraron y la mujer saludó al susodicho.

\- ¡Yumichika! ¿Cómo estás querido?

\- ¿Yoru? Yoru, amiga, hace cuanto que no te veía, oye deberías visitarme más seguido. Dime ¿qué se te ofrece? ¿Quieres visos violetas en tu perfecto cabello lacio como siempre?

\- No amigo, esta vez es para mi compañera.- Dijo esto señalando a su acompañante.

\- Eh, hola…

\- Mmmmm…- El hombre se le acercó un poco, como examinándola de arriba abajo, dando vueltas alrededor de ella y tocándole el cabello.- Si si, es evidente que necesitas un arreglo querida, mira estas puntas abiertas y le falta hidratación a tu pelo pero no se preocupen, no hay reto que no pueda solucionar.

\- Bien, entonces comienza, tienes todo mi permiso.- Exclamó la morena. Como el procedimiento normal de un peluquero primero le lavó el cabello y le aplicó un tratamiento, luego frente al espejo le iba despuntando la horquilla sin afectar el largo del mismo al igual que cortó su fleco de la frente y finalmente le dio una pasada con secador para dejarlo bien liso y con forma.

\- Listo querida, como una reina.- Dijo al finalizar.

\- Bien Yumichika, tú siempre me sorprendes.

\- Por supuesto, no podías esperar menos de mi cariño. ¿Algo más que pueda hacer?

\- Sip, sólo un detalle más…

Finalizando ya con todo el ritual fashionista ambas chicas se dirigieron rumbo al edificio de la Compañía, la peli verde estaba nerviosa, incómoda pues nunca antes se había hecho tantas cosas para sí misma como ese día, ¿y si no le gustaba a nadie cómo se veía? Quizás la aprobación de su amiga Rangiku pudiera subirle un tanto el autoestima, contrario a eso sabía que lo que Yoruichi le decía era cierto, en una empresa tan importante como en la que estaba trabajando debía verse presentable, al nivel del estatus de la misma y quizá así hasta su mismo jefe podría tomarla más en serio.

-¿Aló? Hola Grimm. Si ya voy con tu sexy secretaria para allá. Querido si no comentas nada al respecto te juro que jamás volveré a hacerte un favor en la vida. Bien, allá nos vemos.- Colgó.- Bien chica, parece que darás mucho de qué hablar hoy.

\- La verdad quisiera no estar tan llamativa…

\- Jajajajajaja eres adorable pequeña.- Dijo sin tomarla en serio. Finalmente llegaron a su destino, entraron al edificio y pidieron el ascensor.- Estoy emocionada por ver la cara que pondrá Grimm al verte. Dios, si esto no lo hace siquiera cambiar en un mínimo la expresión de su rostro no sé qué lo hará.- La peli verde se ruborizó de solo imaginarse la situación.

En el último piso del edificio se encontraban los de siempre, las secretarias con sus respectivos jefes, trabajando después de un merecido almuerzo, la campana del ascensor sonó anunciando la llegada de alguien.

\- Buen día a todos.- Dijo el hombre castaño.

\- Señor Aizen, bienvenido.- Se puso de pies la secretaria morena.- Por favor siga, ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer? Tenemos café, aromáticas, agua…

\- Gracias, ¿de casualidad tendrá wisky?

\- Este… no, disculpe, pero de seguro el señor Grimmjow podrá ofrecerle en su oficina.

\- Bien, gracias, esperaré entonces.- Giró su vista hacia donde se encontraba la otra secretaria.- ¡Rangiku! Mira nada más donde te vengo a encontrar muchacha.- La aludida estaba agachada esperando que la pantalla del computador pudiese ocultar su presencia pero ya era evidentemente tarde.

\- Aaaaah, señor Aizen, que sorpresa verle por aquí…- Respondió nerviosa la rubia. Por suerte para ella el anfitrión salió de su oficina interrumpiendo la conversación.

\- Aizen.- A manera de saludo.

\- Señor Jeaggerjaques.- Le respondió.

\- Siga por favor.- Dijo señalándole la entrada a su oficina, el aludido iba a hacerlo de inmediato, claro de no ser porque la puerta del ascensor se abrió nuevamente anunciando la llegada de alguien más.

\- ¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban! Hola, hola a todos. Señoritas… ustedes deben ser nuevas, no recuerdo haberlas visto antes.

\- Agh, tenía que ser hoy, precisamente hoy…- Exclamó el peli azul con la cabeza gacha y tocándose el puente de la nariz.

\- ¡Primo! ¿Acaso no te da alegría verme? He vuelto para poner orden a esta empresa.- Dijo feliz aquel hombre.

\- ¿Qué no pudiste perderte en la isla a la cual te fuiste a vacacionar? O mejor aún, que tu barco hubiese naufragado.

\- Naaaah, es imposible que un crucero naufrague primito, aunque ya veo que no soy bien recibido acá…

\- ¿Reunión familiar?- Cuestionó el castaño.

\- Desagradablemente.- Respondió uno de los peli azules.

\- ¿Y usted es…?

\- Aizen Sousuke, mucho gusto.

\- Aizen es con quien vamos a firmar contrato para lo de los hoteles, lo hablamos el otro día junto con los demás accionistas de la empresa… Oh, verdad, tu no estabas presente ese día, lástima que tu opinión no cuente en este asunto.

\- Nah, no te creo, siendo nosotros dos los mayores accionistas tenemos el mismo derecho de voto. ¿O no?- La pelea estaba a punto de armarse en aquel instante, hasta el mismo Aizen se había percatado de ello y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para darles algo de campo, cuando las puertas del ascensor volvieron a sonar.

\- ¡Hola chicos!

\- ¡Yoruichi! Tan espléndida como siempre.

\- ¿Tu? ¿Qué haces acá? Pensé que estabas de vacaciones.

\- Exactamente querida, estaba pero ya no y he vuelto a retomar mi trono.

\- Jajajajajajajajaja ¿tu trono? Si cariño como digas. Hola Grimm.- Dijo saludando a su amigo.

\- Dinos ¿qué te trae por acá morena candente?- Cuestionó el recién llegado.

\- No es de tu incumbencia, pero ya que están aquí presentes no hay de otra.- Ambas secretarias prestaban atención al espectáculo que sucedía frente a ellas, haciendo como que no se daban cuenta.- Les quiero presentar a la nueva y renovada Nelliel.- Dijo mientras con sus manos hacía una presentación tipo mago de circo, pero la aludida no apareció.- DIJE, LA NUEVA Y RENOVADA NELL… Agh por Dios, Nel, ven ya sal de tu escondite…- Dijo mientras la iba a buscar tras la pared y la halaba de un brazo.

\- Pero Yoruichi san…- Ante ellos una mujer de porte elegante, vestía un traje de paño negro, falda corta un poco más arriba de la rodilla con cinturón que le ajustaba en la cintura, una blusa blanca con algunos botones desabrochados, junto con un bléiser corto tipo vaquero que apenas y le cubría los brazos, medias veladas de tono piel oscuro que hacían que se le viesen bronceadas, tacones mate negros de diez centímetros que la hacían quedar casi a la misma altura de los hombres presentes, el cabello suelto perfectamente ordenado, lacio y brillante, pero su rostro… joder, el rostro de aquella mujer si desde siempre fue bello ahora se veía perfecto, como de modelo de revista de cosméticos con mucho photoshop solo que ella se veía natural, con un poco de brillo rosa pálido en sus labios y rímel para resaltar los ojos nada más, pero se veía fantástica. La morena estaba muy atenta al ver la reacción de su amigo que para su sorpresa logró arquear una ceja y que sus rasgados ojos se abrieran más de lo normal, eso era suficiente, con eso quedaba satisfecha. Por su parte la peliverde al notar todas esas miradas masculinas sobre ella, incluyendo a Aizen y al otro desconocido hizo que sus mejillas se tornaran rosadas haciéndola ver todavía más hermosa, y tierna, lo único que tenía a la mano era su pequeña cartera que hacía juego con el conjunto la cual se la llevó a la cara para tapársela de la vergüenza.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Van a quedarse como idiotas mirándola sin decir nada?- Reclamó la morena.

\- Yo desde siempre supe que la señorita Neliel se veía espléndida, pero déjeme decirle que hoy se ve especialmente magnífica.- Articuló finalmente el castaño muy seguro de sus palabras y sin titubeos, como si eso mismo se lo dijera a toda chica con la que se encontraba.

\- Grimm… ¿tú no dices nada? Vamos, si fuiste tú quien me pidió el favor es imposible que no tengas nada que decir al respecto ¿O estás tan sorprendido que te quedaste sin palabras?- Presumió la morena.

\- Eeeeh, pues, es así como debe de presentarse siempre en la empresa, con buen porte.- Que halagador pensó su amiga.

\- Con permiso señores.- Dijo el otro apartando a un lado a los susodichos.- Hola preciosa, déjame presentarme.- Tomó una mano de la peli verde.- Soy Raidon, Raidon Jeaggerjaques. Pero para ti puedo ser simplemente Rai.- Y le plasmó un beso en los nudillos. El otro peli azul al presenciar dicho acto por parte de su primo sintió cómo las tripas se le retorcieron.

\- Bueno, basta de pláticas, hay un contrato que firmar.- Dijo dirigiéndose a su primo para que entrasen a cumplir con el deber.

\- ¿Qué? Jajajaja no primito, yo no tengo nada que ver con ustedes y el dichoso contrato, vayan y firmen lo que se les antoje, yo me quedaré aquí platicando con esta bella dama.- Decía mientras le lanzaba una mirada pícara a la mujer.

Mierda, comenzaba a creer que eso de haber mandado a su secretaria a cambiar de look no fue una muy buena idea que digamos.

* * *

 **Fiiin :V**

 **Ahora si Nell, quiero verte cual hembra femme fatale haciendo sufrir a todas las pijas en esa empresa xD muajajajaja**

 **¿Saben cómo me imagino a Raidon? Van a decir que soy una estafadora de personajes de otras series xD pero es que no puedo imaginarlo de otra manera... busquen en google imágenes "Manigoldo de cáncer" uffff me caso pero yaaa ¿notan que tiene la misma expresión de demente que Grimm? xD Claro que no hay nadie mas candente que mi gatitu :V**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden comentar y hasta el próximo capítulo ;* (kisses)**


	12. Problemas

**WOLAAA A TODO MUNDO :D**

 **Primero que nada vengo a decirles que he publicado un nuevo fict: "Gato y medio" por si quieren hecharle un vistazo :V**

 **Hasta el momento este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito porque debo advertirles que la próxima semana estaré en entregas finales así que el siguiente cap se demorará un poco más de lo normal y quise compensarlos con este xD**

 **Espero que más gente se anime a comentar, sé que leen mi fict washos, los observo desde las sombras (°-°) y no hay excusas porque si no tienen cuenta pueden comentar anónimamente xD**

 ***Sección de agradecimientos***

 **SuwabeKoto-chan:** Jajajajaja, tranquila pequeña, no abandonaré esta historia, aún tengo muchas ideas que plasmar xD Y yo muy feliz de ecibir tus comentarios siempre ;)

 **MissRockyn:** jajajaja lo sé, ese Grimm es todo un pervert :V Gracias por tu review y espero sigas comentando ;*

 **lau-litost:** Gracias por tu review querida, y agradecida de que sigas la historia ;)

 **karin-chan150301:** Ese Grimm es posesivo y cuando quiere algo lo consigue :3 Gracias por tu review

 **marian78:** Gracias a ti por unirte al club y animarte a comentar, espero lo sigas haciendo, me hace muy feliz :D

 **mari jose:** Igualmente gracias a ti por animarte a comentar, y claro, respecto a eso se vienen cosas interesantes xD Espero sigas comentando, me da ánimos saber que les interesa la historia xD

 **Igtm:** Y vendrá más, mucho mas querid ;) Gracias por tu review y espero sigas comentando.

 **Al Shinomori:** Estás rompiendo mi kokoro en pedacitos... ¿dónde estás? :'(

 **Y sin más que decir, disfruten el cap! (^.^)**

Capítulo 12: Problemas

La fría y oscura noche caía sobre la ciudad, en esos meses de verano era normal que el clima fuese tan cambiante al ocultarse el sol, todos regresaban de las labores a sus casas incluyendo a cierta peli verde.

\- Ya son las ocho, hoy sí que estuvo pesado el trabajo…- Subía las escaleras.- Espero que Rukia ya esté en casa, debe estar preocupada por mi ausencia…- Abre la puerta con la llave de conejito.

\- ¿Nel? ¡NEEEEEEEEL!

\- ¿Rukia-chan?

\- ¿Dónde carajos te habías metido? Me tenías muy preocupada. ¿Crees que vives sola y nadie se preocupa por ti? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderada? Estuve a punto de avisarle a la policía…- La sermoneaba mientras que con las manos la sostenía de los brazos y la agitaba de un lado a otro con fuerza, demasiada fuerza como para ser una delgadita mujer de apenas 1,44 m.

\- E- espera… R-Rukia-chan, me estás mareando…

\- Es lo menos que te mereces. ¿Dónde te metiste? ¿Y qué son todas esas bolsas? ¿Y esa ropa que traes puesta?

\- Ejajsawjahas… Si me dejas de mover de un lado a otro te contaré todo…- Finalmente la ruda pelinegra obedeció y dejó que su amiga le contara, desde cuando fue con su jefe a ese hotel, la embriagada, la siesta en la gran casa, las compras que hizo con Yoruichi…

\- Wow, que locura… Entonces ¿Qué dijeron cuando te vieron así?

\- Pues… No mucho, bueno un par de hombres me halagaron, y mis amigas las otras secretarias también.- Dijo recordando el momento en el que Mila Rose y Rangiku vieron su cambio, la rubia por su parte se vio mucho más emocionada, la había abrazado tan fuerte como siempre que casi la deja sin respiración por largos quince segundos.- Ah y también los jefes de mis compañeras, me dio mucha pena Rukis…

\- Naaah, nada que ver, te ves espléndida amiga. Y dime ¿no has despertado los corazones de algunos cuantos de tus compañeros allá?

\- No… cómo crees…- Volteó la mirada hacia otro lado.

\- Tu carita me dice otra cosa… Dale Nel, cuéntame, soy toda oídos.- Dijo mientras agrandaba sus grandes ojos violetas y los ponía cristalinos, a ver si así la convencía.

\- Bueno… Hay un hombre, el primo de mi jefe, me quiso hacer conversación por un rato pero tenía pendientes.- A pesar de que su jefe le había dado el día libre ella optó por emplear las horas que restaban del día para organizar archivos y digitar documentos.

\- ¿Y está guapo?

\- Pues…- Recordaba el físico de aquel hombre mientras pensaba la respuesta, era alto, igual que su jefe, de cabello azul oscuro desordenado y ojos del mismo color, mirada pícara, piel un tanto más bronceada (seguramente por el viaje), fornido, de espalda y hombros anchos, y claramente vestía de traje como todos los demás.- Si, la verdad sí, no puedo negarlo…

\- Hay mi querida y traviesa amiga… Deberías darle chance, que salgan, se conozcan, hasta de pronto terminan siendo una linda pareja.

\- Naaah, si mi jefe es un mujeriego, su primo lo duplica, después de que terminó de hablar conmigo fue y coqueteó con las otras secretarias.

\- Bueno, pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo…

\- ¿Y cómo te fue a ti Rukia? Debes ponerme al tanto de lo que pasó ayer y hoy.- Dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

\- Bueno pues he de admitir que este empleo es mucho más llevadero que el anterior, los horarios son más relajados, los demás enfermeros son muy amables… Claro, a excepción del cabeza dura de mi jefe.

\- Vaya vaya, o sea que el doctor que te cae mal se convirtió en tu jefe.

\- Si, por desgracia….

* _flashback*_

 _En el primer día de su nuevo empleo, la morena no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde pues su turno comenzaba a las siete de la mañana en punto para reemplazar a la enfermera de turno nocturno, afortunadamente para ella pudo llegar cinco minutos antes de la hora impuesta al hospital central de la ciudad._

 _-Buenos días, buenos días.- Iba saludando a quienes se encontraba por el camino, hasta llegar a la recepción.- Disculpe señorita.- Le dijo a una enfermera que atendía.- Vengo por el empleo de turno diurno, con el doctor Kurosaki._

 _\- Claro, por supuesto, siga por este pasillo derecho hasta el fondo, luego dobla a mano izquierda y allí encontrará el consultorio del doc._

 _\- Gracias.- Y así siguió las indicaciones, al llegar a la puerta y tomar la perilla en su mano se percató de que alguien más se encontraba allí así que decidió aguardar._

 _\- Bueno, espero que con esto se mejore.- Escuchó decir al hombre mientras entre abría la puerta._

 _\- Muchas gracias doctor.- De allí salió una anciana de quizás unos sesenta años de edad._

 _\- ¿Si? Buenos días jovencita ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?¿Tienes cita?_

 _\- Hay, disculpe usted creo que me equivoqué de consultorio…- Dijo poniéndose de pies dispuesta a retirarse del lugar._

 _\- ¿A quién busca?_

 _\- Al doctor Kurosaki._

 _\- Pues no te has equivocado pequeña, ese soy yo._

 _\- No, no, yo busco a un tonto de cabello naranja, Ichigo Kurosaki._

 _\- Aaaaah te refieres a mi hijo._

 _\- ¿Su hijo?_

 _\- Claro, claro. Mucho gusto, yo soy Isshin Kurosaki, por favor sigue.- Le dijo dándole paso a su consultorio, la chica entró y tras ella la puerta se cerró.- Dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?_

 _\- Gracias.- Tomó asiento.- Lo que pasa es que el doctor Ichigo me ofreció empleo en este hospital y por ello lo he estado buscando._

 _\- Claro claro, ahora recuerdo, él me habló de ti, dijo que eras muy buena en lo que hacías.- Vaya, de milagro no habló mal de ella._

 _\- Gracias, pues, me dijo que comenzaría a trabajar a las siete en punto._

 _\- Por supuesto, Ichigo ahora se encuentra atendiendo unos asuntos que le asigné, pero con todo el gusto te pondré yo mismo al tanto de tus labores.- Y así, mientras el alto y castaño hombre le explicaba a la chica lo que debía hacer, el piso que debía atender, las habitaciones, etc… iban recorriendo los pasillos. Era curioso percatarse que aquel señor no tenía ningún parecido con el cabeza de zanahoria, ni en lo físico ni en la personalidad, quizás debía parecerse más a su madre.- Y listo, eso es todo, cualquier cosa que necesites ya sabes dónde buscarme._

 _\- Por supuesto doctor, muchas gracias.- Y así se retiró del lugar. El piso que le asignaron a la oji violeta había sido nada más ni nada menos que el de urgencias, Isshin le contó que, según las indicaciones de su hijo, ella era muy buena atendiendo casos graves con extrema rapidez, era hábil para encontrar la solución al problema y eso la hacía una excelente candidata para atender a los pacientes de urgencias._

 _\- Vaya, debe ser un honor que el mismísimo director del hospital te de un tour por el lugar ¿no?- Le dijo una de las enfermeras._

 _\- ¿Cómo? ¿Él es el director?_

 _\- Por supuesto, no me digas que no tenías idea…_

 _\- Pues la verdad no pero gracias por el dato…(?)- Hizo un leve alargamiento de la última palabra tratando de cuestionar el nombre de aquella mujer._

 _\- Riruka, Riruka Dokugamine. Mucho gusto.- Le extendió la mano._

 _\- Rukia, Rukia Kuch… Sólo Rukia.- Pensándolo mejor, no debía dar su apellido a todos con los que se encontraba pues si sus sospechas eran ciertas y aquel despreciable hombre la estaba buscando era mejor no dar más información de la necesaria._

 _\- Bueno, "solo Rukia" ¿qué pabellón te asignaron?_

 _\- El del ala este._

 _\- Que bueno, yo laboro allí igualmente, creo que nos podemos llevar bien._

 _\- Claro.- Le dijo con una sincera sonrisa, al menos el día iba empezando con el pie derecho, había conocido al director quien demostraba ser un tipo amable y ya tenía una compañera.- Pero bueno, necesito que me ayudes en esto, nunca antes había laborado en un hospital tan grande, las prácticas las hice en una clínica pequeña._

 _\- Por supuesto, te explicaré, los pacientes que van llegando en camillas de las ambulancias entran por la puerta principal y los atienden el primer doctor o enfermero que esté disponible, y dependiendo de la gravedad del asunto son asignados a la sala de quirófano o simplemente llaman a algún especialista que pueda atender el problema. Los otros pacientes entran por la parte de la recepción, son los que vienen a voluntad propia por decirlo de alguna manera, van a donde la recepcionista y ella les asigna un pabellón donde los puedan atender._

 _\- Gracias, bueno, evidentemente se ve pesado. El doctor Isshin me dijo que debía ayudarle a los doctores que atienden acá con lo que necesitaran._

 _\- Si, básicamente eso es lo que hacemos las enfermeras acá. Pero no te preocupes, uno mismo se va acostumbrando al ritmo._

 _\- ¿Las jornadas son muy pesadas?_

 _\- Depende, por lo general de martes a jueves es tranquilo, pero lo que son lunes y fines de semana son un caos, ya sabes, accidentes de borrachos, fiestas, engaños, peleas. Nuestro único momento de descanso es a la una de la tarde que es el almuerzo y tan pronto lo terminemos debemos volver a nuestras labores._

 _\- De acuerdo, entonces ¿por dónde comenzamos?- Ambas enfermeras emprendieron con su deber, Rukia seguía los pasos de la peli rosa, iban de un lado a otro ayudando a los doctores que estaban atendiendo a los enfermos y mientras tanto la nueva iba aprendiendo donde se ubicaban elementos importantes como las medicinas, los distintos aparatos de revisión, también a llenar los documentos debidos del historial clínico de cada paciente, entre otros tantos más. La mañana se había pasado volando, ya era hora de ir a recargar energías._

 _\- Chica, te recomiendo que traigas tu propio almuerzo, la comida del hospital no es muy buena que digamos…- Estaban sentadas en la cafetería del hospital, mientras una de ellas abría la caja desechable con su pequeño pero fresco almuerzo, a la otra le tocó conformarse por probar la rancia y vieja comida que preparaban allí._

 _\- ¿Será que no me voy de urgencias si pruebo esto?_

 _\- Naaah, en los peores casos te puede dar dolor de estómago pero no es para tanto sabes…- Las palabras de la peli rosa fueron interrumpidas por ella misma al fijar su atención en alguien más, la morena se percató de ello y vio cómo su expresión cambio a un estado nervioso, bajó la mirada._

 _\- Señoritas, buena tarde._

 _\- Do-Doctor Kurosaki. Buena tarde. ¿Cómo está usted?_

 _\- Bien Riruka, gracias. Aaaah y miren a quien tenemos acá, a la pequeña enfermera, ¿qué tal va tu primer día de trabajo?_

 _\- Hola doctor, bien, aunque esperaba que fuese usted quien me diera las indicaciones, no su padre ni Riruka.- Dijo evidentemente molesta._

 _\- Así que ya te conociste con el viejo._

 _\- Es una persona amable, carismática, educada, y si, sobre todo educada. Me costó creer que él fuera su padre._

 _\- No te creas, el viejo demuestra ser una cosa aquí y otra muy distinta en casa. Bueno chicas, las veré después del almuerzo, no se tarden que para la noche esto se empieza a poner color de hormiga.- Se marchó._

 _\- Ha-Hasta luego doctor Kurosaki.- Le dijo la de coletas, la otra ni siquiera se despidió.- Deberías ser más cortés con el doc._

 _\- ¿Con ese? Ja, ni de chiste._

 _\- ¿No te parece el hombre más guapo que hayas visto? Como esos que salen en las series de televisión._

 _\- No… ¿Qué? Espera… No me digas que el doctor Kurosaki te gusta._

 _\- Eh, este pues… me parece atractivo nada más._

 _\- Pues yo creo que no es la gran cosa.- Ella había notado un leve sonrojo en el rostro de su acompañante. Terminando por fin, se devolvieron a la sala de urgencias donde inmediatamente empezaron a llegar varios pacientes y era obvio ellas debían atender._

 _\- Rukia, necesito que le inyectes vía intramuscular a este paciente cero punto cinco miligramos de adrenalina._

 _\- Enseguida.- Obedeció a su doctor, dicho paciente estaba perdiendo rápidamente su pulso cardiaco por lo que debían reanimarlo cuanto antes._

 _\- Bien, ya se está estabilizando. Bien hecho pequeña enfermera._

 _\- Mi nombre es Rukia, señor._

 _\- Y el mío no es ni zanahoria, ni naranja, ni nada de eso, pero bueeno, si así quieres que sean las cosas…_

 _\- Ash, pero que llorón es.- Por tercera vez en ese día se habían puesto a discutir, la peli rosa notó el comportamiento entre estos dos y sentía que había algo más que solo una relación de enfermera y doctor, cosa que no le agradaba de a mucho…_

 _A las siete en punto de la noche era momento de cambiar de turno, las enfermeras agarraron sus pertenencias dispuestas a irse para sus respectivos hogares._

 _\- Oye Riruka, te he notado un poco seria ¿te pasa algo?_

 _\- No… nada, tranquila._

 _\- Bueno, entonces nos veremos mañana, que descanses._

 _\- Igualmente.- Cada una cogió su propio camino._

 _*Fin Flashback*_

\- Yo creo que a tu compañera le gusta el doctor… ¿cómo se llama?

\- Doctor cabeza de zanahoria, así se quedará para siempre, no le debo respeto ni nada de eso, si a mí me dice "la enfermera enana" entonces ese será su apodo. Y bueno sí, yo también creo que le gusta, pero por mi parte tiene el camino libre, a mí no me interesa en lo absoluto ese hombre.

\- Dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso…

\- Se dicen muchas estupideces últimamente.

\- Jajajajaja, que cruel eres Ruki. ¿Y qué hicieron hoy?

\- Lo mismo, solo que noté a Riruka un poco distante, pero bueno, nada que sea de gravedad.- Las chicas siguieron con la agradable conversación, claro, de no ser porque en esos momentos sonara el teléfono y detrás de él viniera una no tan agradable noticia.

\- ¿Aló?- Contestó la peli verde.- Señora Kimoto ¿Cómo está?. ¿Qué?. Espere, no estará hablando en serio ¿verdad?. ¡Pero usted no puede hacernos esto! Es muy poco tiempo. Pero… ¿aló?¿ALÓ?- No recibió respuesta del otro lado.- Agh, me colgó.

\- ¿Qué pasó amiga? ¿Quién era?

\- Era la señora Kimoto.

\- ¿Y qué quería? Ya le pagamos este mes ¿no?

\- Quiere que desalojemos este lugar en tres días.

\- ¿QUÉ? Espera ¿¡qué!? No debes estar hablando en serio.

\- Dijo que necesita que nos vayamos porque este apartamento lo ocuparán unos familiares de ella, y lo necesita en tres días.

\- ¿Acaso esa vieja perdió la razón o qué demonios le pasa? No puede echarnos a la calle así como así. ¿Dónde conseguiremos un lugar para vivir en tan sólo tres días?

\- No lo sé, no lo sé…- La peli verde se sentó en el sofá con una mano en la frente tratando de asimilar la noticia, la otra chica seguía furiosa de pies.

\- Es que es inhumano lo que está haciendo. Ya sé, la voy a llamar y me va a escuchar…

\- No amiga, pierdes tu tiempo, ella se escuchaba muy firme en su decisión.

\- Esto está mal, muy mal… ¿Con qué tiempo iremos a buscar un lugar de reemplazo si tú y yo trabajamos todo el día?

\- No lo sé… Quizás podríamos preguntarle a alguno de nuestros conocidos si nos da alojamiento en lo que volvemos a conseguir un lugar para las dos.

\- Bien, quizás podría ser una opción pero ¿y nuestras pertenencias? ¿En dónde las meteremos?

\- Agh, no había considerado eso…

\- Maldición, algo se nos tiene que ocurrir y rápido…

La mañana siguiente no fue tan bien recibida pues ambas chicas habían sentido levantarse con el pie izquierdo, preocupadas aún por sus destinos, la noche anterior la habían pasado en vela averiguando por medio de los periódicos y del directorio telefónico lugares a los cuales pudiesen alojarse a un precio modesto, durmieron quizá unas tres o cuatro horas nada más, ambas tristes y ojerosas, estaban frente al espejo del baño arreglándose para ir a sus respectivos trabajos, la pelinegra no se preocupaba mucho por el asunto del maquillaje pues era preferible para una enfermera verse lo más natural posible ya que con los apuros del trabajo no tendría ni tiempo de retocarse, más el sudor y todas esas cuestiones que tendría incómodas si llevase mucho maquillaje; la peli verde por su parte se obligaba a sí misma a retocarse un poco las ojeras pues con sus trajes nuevos debía ir bien presentada de pies a cabeza, para que todo hiciera un buen conjunto, no era algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrada pero no le quedaba de otra. Finalmente cada una cogió su propio rumbo.

Parecía que aparte del problema que traía encima, el universo se había encargado hacer de ese su peor día, o uno de los peores hasta el momento, el transporte público iba tan repleto, más de lo normal, que a la pobre chica la empujaron una y otra vez, la espicharon durante todo el trayecto contra una de las puertas y al llegar a su estación de destino fue empujada bruscamente hacia afuera, tanto que casi pierde el equilibrio, por eso no le gustaba ir en tacones. Luego de camino al edificio mientras daba pasos apresurados perdió un zapato ya que… este se había quedado pegado al asfalto, por obra y gracia de un chicle, lo más asqueroso que tuvo que hacer pues con una ramita pudo desprenderlo por fin de la suela, en fin, el día no podía estar peor y quién sabe si lo seguiría estando.

Finalmente llegó a su piso, como de costumbre se acomodó en el escritorio, saludó a sus acompañantes y debía comenzar con la labor.

\- Bien, Rangiku ¿qué es lo que hay para hoy?

\- Bueno amiga, te cuento que tenemos mucho por hacer. Mira este arrume de carpetas…- Dijo mientras cargaba una pila de ellas y la ponía sobre el escritorio de la chica.- Debemos digitarlas en el computador, resulta que mi jefe me comentó que hay un negocio por allá con los coreanos que ha tenido algunas dificultades, un mal manejo de los ingresos, entonces debemos tener todo esto registrado en el sistema para tener pruebas si llega a armarse algún lío legal.

\- Entiendo…

\- Amiga ¿te sucede algo? Hoy estás como deprimida.

\- No, tranquila Ran, solo que no han pasado muchas cosas buenas desde que me levanté en la mañana…

\- ¿Estás en tus días?

\- ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?

\- Bueno, si necesitas yo cargo toallas higiénicas de emergencia, y algunos tampones también.

\- Oye shhh, baja la voz, y no te preocupes yo traigo los míos de emergencia también.

\- Ah, bueno, entonces cargas el salvavidas a mano.

\- ¿Salvavidas? Jajajajajajaja hay Ran, tú y tus extrañas ocurrencias. Bueno, entonces comenzaré con esto…- Dijo mientras observaba con preocupación todos esos papeles, a este paso iría a necesitar unas gafas para ver la pantalla del computador. Comenzó por el principio, uno por uno, fecha por fecha, claramente como le había dicho su amiga, habían desbalances muy graves en algunos de los datos, pero llegaba a un punto en el que no sabía cuál debía digitar primero, es decir, por el orden o más bien, desorden de las tablas de valores y gráficas, debía ir a consultar primero cual era la manera correcta de hacerlo.

En la amplia oficina del jefe, este se encontraba como de costumbre en su escritorio frente al computador, revisando detenidamente el caso del negocio con los coreanos para encontrar una pacífica y armoniosa solución que no los llevase a algún juicio legal, su padre siempre le decía "en el mundo de los negocios quien lleva la delantera es aquel que detenidamente observa hasta el más mínimo detalle, pues la diferencia de un número hace la diferencia en ganar o perder", una frase un tanto larga de hecho, pero si quería tener todo bajo control debía hallar ese "número" o ese "detalle" que le diera la victoria, mientras tanto se iba tomado una taza de café pues la noche anterior también la había dedicado a ese asunto, la puerta sonó, y él dio respuesta afirmativa para que quien estuviese del otro lado siguiera.

\- Buenos días. Jefe, es que tengo unas dudas sobre estos documentos que quisiera aclarar. – Entró aquella peli verde y joder… casi escupe la bebida de su boca al verla, o casi se atora con ella, no sabía pero la cosa es que… carajo se veía magnífica, sexy… no hallaba el adjetivo indicado para describir lo que percibía por alguna extraña razón que en el momento no lograba comprender, pues toda su atención estaba fija en ella y las conexiones de sus neuronas no hacían sinapsis, se veía mucho mejor que ayer, bastante mejor ya que traía puesta una blusa blanca tipo corset que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y hombros, la parte del pecho en forma de corazón tan perfectamente bien ubicado que le levantaba los senos haciéndolos lucir como dos grandes esferas firmes y perfectas, un pantalón de licra negro ajustado y tacones negros, el cabello recogido en un bollo desordenado sujetado únicamente con un lápiz que dejaba al descubierto su fino cuello, era mucha más piel de la que estaba acostumbrado a ver en ella y el mismo sutil pero natural maquillaje de siempre, lo único que hacía falta para completar el conjunto perfecto eran unas gafas, parecía una actriz porno a punto de seducir a su jefe para hacerle la mejor mamada de su vida, y si había algo que le encantaba ver en una mujer eran las prendas tipo corset pues le traían buenos recuerdos… Afortunadamente para él, la chica tenía la vista fija en los documentos que llevaba en mano y no se percató del café que casi escupe, ni de la mirada que le hizo de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba, se sentó en frente al otro lado del escritorio.

\- Es que acá hay datos desordenados e incoherentes, las gráficas no coinciden con los números y blah blah blah…- ¿Qué decía? ¿De qué carajos estaba hablando? Joder, su atención estaba fija únicamente en la manera en como se movían sus carnosos labios al hablar, su cerebro aún no procesaba lo que acababa de presenciar por el impacto, como si se hubiese bloqueado.- Entonces ¿qué opina usted?- Finalmente levantó la mirada para verle a los ojos.

\- Este… sí… digo no, bueno lo que pasa es que hay muchos datos incoherentes por el problema de administración que tuvieron así que…- Mierda. ¿Qué carajos le estaba pasando? Era la primera vez que se le enredaba la lengua al dirigirle la palabra a una mujer, ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué respuesta dar pues había escuchado apenas la mitad de lo que le dijo.- Está haciendo calor aquí ¿no cree?- Se retiró el bléiser.

\- Pues si… por eso me quité el chaleco que traía puesto…- Oh pequeña, ojalá te lo hubieses dejado puesto.- Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta. ¿Se siente bien señor?

\- Si si claro, de maravilla. Es que no entendí bien la pregunta…

\- Ah, bueno, pues vea, es que estos datos de por acá no coinciden con estos otros ni tampoco las fechas ¿qué debo hacer entonces? - ¿Que qué deberías hacer? Quizás ponerte de rodillas al frente mío y… joder ¿Qué tipo de pensamientos obscenos eran esos? No, no, no, tenía que enfriar la cabeza y pensar claro.

\- Déjelos acá, los revisaré luego.- Fue lo único que se le vino a su aturdida mente.

\- Bueno… entonces me retiraré.

\- Buenos días compañeros.- De golpe y sin avisar irrumpió en la oficina el otro peli azul, alegre como siempre.

\- Que tal señor Raidon.- Respondió la mujer.

\- Joder, tan temprano ¿y ya vienes a fastidiar?

\- Okay, si los interrumpo en algo importante me lo dicen y tal vez pueda…

\- ¿Largarte?

\- Ayudar.

\- JA, ¿tu ayudando? Si ni siquiera haces tu propio trabajo.

\- Señorita Neliel, que descortés de mi parte no haberla saludado como debe ser y déjeme decirle que hoy se ve especialmente deseable.- Si bien este hombre admiraba la belleza de la chica, no se sorprendió al nivel de su primo, pues él no alcanzó a conocer la versión poco sofisticada y para nada atractiva de su secretaria.

\- Ajaja… Pero qué cosas dice…- Se sonrojó levemente.

\- Te propongo algo linda, que tal si dejas a este amargado y su trabajo por unos momentos y me acompañas a tomar un café.

\- Este pues…

\- No puede, primero debe revisar estos documentos.- Interrumpió su jefe mostrando los papeles que ella misma trajo y que hace un momento le había dicho que él se encargaría de revisar.

\- Muy bien, entonces podemos ir a almorzar en la tarde.

\- Tampoco puede, no hasta que termine con toda su labor.

\- Oye que explotador te volviste primo. ¿No estarás esperando a que este lindo cuerpecito…- Dijo mientras tomaba a la chica de una mano y la hacía girar sobre sí misma- … se estropee por andar tanto tiempo sentada?

\- Lo que se va a estropear aquí…- Se puso de pies.- Será tu cara si no dejas de fastidiar.

\- ¿Y ahora qué dije de malo?- Joder, este tipo lo iba a sacar de quicio.

\- Bueno, bueno ya.- Los interrumpió la mujer.- Iré a terminar mi trabajo, no se preocupe por eso señor.- Y sin querer presenciar otro pleito más se dio vuelta para retirarse, ambos hombres le miraron el trasero antes de salir, perfectamente redondo, firme y marcado, se movía de arriba abajo con el ritmo de sus caderas, los dos tragaron saliva.

\- Jum, si yo tuviera una secretaria así…

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Nada, que ya me voy.- Y también salió.

Maldición. ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Qué era lo que acababa de pasar? ¿Desde hace cuánto le parecía tan atractiva su propia secretaria? No, no, no, debía conservar la compostura, "recuerda que hay normas que te lo prohíben y que la última vez que te metiste con una secretaria no pasó nada bueno después" le decía su vocecita interna, la que está vestida de blanco, con alas y una aureola sobre la cabeza, esa precisamente fue la que le hizo recordar aquel episodio en el que una deliciosa secretaria se le había insinuado y tanta fue la insistencia por parte de ella que bueno, el pobre e inocente jefe no tuvo de otra más que complacerla, pero esto lo llevó a problemas en los que la mujer lo amenazaba con soltar todo a la prensa si no le daba la cantidad de dinero que exigía, bastante hábil la perrita pero él lo era más, y con el suficiente dinero contrató un buen abogado que le diera a entender que lo que estaba haciendo era soborno y eso podría llevarla a la cárcel junto con todo el escándalo público, finalmente el peli azul salió triunfador de esa pero se prometió a sí mismo que sería la última vez que le sucedía. "Pero ¿acaso no viste ese perfecto y redondo culo y ese par de preciosuras asomándose por su escote? Vale la pena pecar por un cuerpo así y romper cualquier norma." Le decía su otra voz interna, la de cachos y cola.

-¡Joder! Ya cállense los dos.- Estaba reprochándose a sí mismo.- No va a pasar nada, no sucederá nada, todo seguirá su curso normal como de costumbre.- Se volvió a sentar sobre su amplia-cómoda silla y… mierda… sintió los pantalones apretados. - ¿Pero qué coño…? Joder ¿es en serio?- Muy enserio, pues su amiguito, su panterita de abajo se había despertado gracias al "erótico espectáculo" de hace un rato. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo relaciones? ¿Hace como dos o tres días quizás? Esto definitivamente no era normal, su mente estaba tan acostumbrada a ese tipo de imágenes que no despertaban sensaciones en él, mejor dicho, no lo excitaban, ya no era como cuando estaba en plena pubertad y cualquier fea con falda corta o traje ajustado le hacían tener erecciones seguido, pero se supone que ahora no era así, que ese tipo de cosas sabía controlarlas, su cabeza de arriba dominaba sobre su cabeza de abajo y esta obedecía, pero al parecer acababa de cobrar conciencia propia, y esta "conciencia" le exigía un culo que penetrar ¡YA!

\- Esto no puede estarme pasando… Aunque pensándolo bien, no me vendría nada mal un buen polvo en estos momentos…- Como si por arte de magia sus peticiones hubiesen sido escuchadas y correspondidas al instante, cierta rubia cruzó la puerta de la oficina.

\- Hola Grimm.- "Justo lo que necesitaba" Se dijo a sí mismo mentalmente el peli azul.

\- Saya, que bueno verte por acá temprano.

\- Vaya, ¿por qué estás tan de buen humor hoy, eh?

\- Digamos que… me levanté con el pie derecho…- Claramente no podía decirle que otra chica lo había excitado y que quería desquitarse con ella. Se puso de pies y caminó hasta donde estaba ella agarrándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él.

\- Wow, Grimm, jejejeje parece que hoy te levantaste con el pie del medio más bien…

\- ¿Vamos arriba a divertirnos un rato?

\- Mmmmm…- Meditó la chica durante unos instantes, luego lo besó en el cuello.- ¿Qué te parece…- Iban caminando juntos, abrazados, a paso lento en dirección contraria a la puerta que dirigía a la suit del susodicho.- … si lo hacemos acá?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Claro, es más emocionante ¿no crees?- Y de un empujón lo tiró cayendo sentado sobre la silla del escritorio.

\- Saya, espera, ¿y si alguien entra?

\- No te preocupes, nadie va a venir...

\- S-Saya… N-no, no deberíamos…- Las palabras no salían completas de su boca pues la mujer estaba encima de él besándole el cuello, pasando por sus pectorales, luego los abdominales hasta llegar finalmente al cinturón.

\- Bueno, vamos a calmar a tu amiguito de acá abajo…- Iba desabrochando el cinturón, luego el único botón del pantalón y finalmente la cremallera, que dejó al descubierto los bóxer. Estuvo a punto de bajárselos también cuando…

\- Jefe, necesito su firma en estos documentos que…- Justo entró la peli verde y se topó con la no tan agradable escena de su jefe sentado cerca al escritorio y la rubia de rodillas a punto de sacar su miembro al aire.

\- ¿Qué acaso no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar niña?- Le dijo evidentemente enojada la mujer al verse interrumpida de realizar el acto.

\- Ah, si, ya puedo ver que están muy ocupados, con permiso.- Su expresión había pasado del asco al enojo, ¿cómo era posible que se pusieran en esas en medio del trabajo?

\- Espere, señorita Oderschvank…- Le pidió el peli azul evidentemente apenado por la situación mientras se ponía de pies y volvía a acomodarse el pantalón en su lugar.

\- No se preocupe señor, no lo volveré a interrumpir…

\- ¿Hay algún problema con la señorita?- Dijo el otro peli azul quien venía detrás de la secretaria pues todo ese rato la andaba persiguiendo tratando de convencerla.

\- Hola Rai.

\- ¡Saya! Que gusto verte por acá, creo que las sesiones de fotos que haces no se comparan con tu belleza en persona.

\- Lo sé, lo sé…- Dijo vanidosa.- Es que a esa mujer- Señalaba a la peli verde- No le enseñaron modales pues no sabe que debe tocar la puerta antes de entrar a un lugar. Este no es el rancho donde vives niña ¿sabes?

\- Pues que yo sepa este tampoco es un motel a los que frecuenta ir ¿sabe?- Le respondió, ya la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

\- Aaaahh ¿te referirás a los moteles donde trabajas medio tiempo criada de campo?

\- ¿Cómo me dijiste rubia oxigenada de...?

\- ¡Bueno ya! ¡Basta las dos!- Dijo el jefe interrumpiendo la discusión pues sabía perfectamente cómo era el temperamento de ambas mujeres, sobre todo de la peli verde la cual estaba muy bien enterado de hasta dónde era capaz de llegar con tal de defenderse.- Bueno, señorita, dígame qué es lo que debo firmar…- La miró a los ojos y uff, enojada se veía más ardiente de lo que ya estaba, con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cintura.

\- Son estos, señor…- Dijo mientras le estiraba la mano con los papeles y un evidente tono de molestia en su voz.- Y qué decepción, esto podía esperarlo de esa mujer, pero de usted…

\- Pues déjeme decirle que esta es mi oficina y puedo hacer en ella lo que me plazca.- Dijo a la defensiva, por simple reflejo e instinto, pero inmediatamente terminó la frase se arrepintió de lo que había dicho.

\- Aaaah claro "su majestad", disculpe mi atrevimiento…- Le respondió sarcásticamente mientras se alejaba en dirección a la salida.- Aaah y Rai, pensándolo bien, si acepto ir contigo a almorzar, el señor va a estar taaan ocupado en sus asuntos personales que no creo que note mi ausencia.- Y se marchó.

\- ¡YES!- Dijo con un puño en señal de victoria.- Chin chin, punto para mí. Nos veremos luego primo, hasta pronto bella Saya.- Y también desapareció del lugar.

\- Hay, pero qué molesto… Bueno, ¿en qué íbamos _honey_?

\- En que te vas de aquí.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si apenas estábamos comenzando…

\- Ya se me quitaron las ganas, por favor, tengo que trabajar.

\- Ash, todo por culpa de esa pelada… Bueno, entonces nos veremos más tarde si aún estás de humor.- Y la rubia también salió de la oficina. La verdad es que aún tenía ganas, haber visto a esa mujer enojada lo había dejado más duro de lo que ya estaba pero ni modo, se había sacado de onda al ver que ella aceptó la invitación de Raidon a almorzar, quiso reclamarle en el momento pero lo único que conseguiría sería agrandar más el problema, no quería admitirlo, pero sentía un poco de culpa por lo que ella había presenciado y en cierto modo tenía razón, la oficina no es el lugar más indicado para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

\- Oye preciosa, debo ir a arreglar unos asuntos, te recojeré a la hora del almuerzo ¿te parece?

\- Si claro, no hay problema.- Y aquel hombre desapareció tras las puertas del ascensor. La chica evidentemente enojada se sentó con fuerza sobre la silla de su escritorio mientras soltaba un suspiro al aire, aún tenía el ceño fruncido y el estómago revuelto.

\- Amiga, parece que vas a matar a alguien con la mirada... ¿Qué te pasó?

\- Nada Ran... Es solo que este no es mi día.

\- ¿Tu jefe te regañó? Porque si fue así me va a escuchar.

\- Jajajajaja, calma Ran, no es para tanto.- Logró hacerla sonreir por escasos instantes para volver nuevamente a su semblante serio.- Gracias, pero son cosas sin importancia en verdad.

\- Eso espero…

\- Auuuch.- La tripas se seguían revolviendo.- Ya vengo Ran, iré al baño…- En ese piso los baños más cercanos se encontraban del otro lado, pues cada oficina (de los jefes) tenía uno privado, pero los empleados debían ir a los otros que quedaban cruzando el pasillo hasta el extremo contrario de donde se encontraba ella. Finalmente llegó, dicho baño era modesto y espacioso, quizá unos cuatro o cinco metros de largo, al lado izquierdo estaba la larga fila de espejos puestos uno seguido de otro en la pared, frente a ellos los lavamanos, seis para ser más exactos, y contiguo al otro extremo, en la pared del lado derecho estaban los baños, los inodoros y cada uno con su respectivo dispensador de papel, la puerta quedaba a escasos diez centímetros sobre el suelo, las paredes estaban embaldosadas con tramados de rombos beige con una línea de los mismos rombos pero rojos que lo atravesaba de extremo a extremo, al igual que el suelo, la iluminación también era buena.- Joder… ¿Será que comí algo que me cayó mal?- Entró a uno de los compartimentos y cerró la puerta, bajó sus pantalones, luego sus bragas y… mierda, como si su amiga hubiese predicho el futuro, le había bajado la regla, que por fortuna no era más que una simple manchita, le tocó medio limpiar y ponerse uno de sus protectores de emergencia. Bien, el problema estaba solucionado, de no ser por el único detalle que cuando estaba en sus días su estado de ánimo era muy cambiante, pero ella no quería que fuese tan evidente así que trataría en lo posible de evitar cualquier discusión y/o roce con otras personas.

Llegada finalmente la hora del almuerzo todos los empleados tomaban rumbo hacia la cafetería del edificio, todos excepto claro está la chica de ojos oliva.

\- Nel ¿No vienes con nosotras?

\- No amiga, es que estoy esperando al señor Raidon, dijo que me invitaba a ir a almorzar hoy.

\- Vaya vaya, mira nada más, que coqueta, ese cambio de look te sentó mejor de lo que esperaba.

\- Si, debe ser por eso…- La verdad es que el único motivo por el cual había aceptado dicha invitación era para fastidiar a su jefe. Esas estúpidas y odiosas palabras seguían retumbando en su memoria: "Es mi oficina y puedo hacer en ella lo que me plazca" Menudo idiota, orgulloso, grosero y altanero, ush, tenía tantas cosas que decirle en su perfecta, simétrica y bien proporcionada cara, que de sólo pensarlo hacía que le doliera de nuevo el vientre.

\- Luego me cuentas cómo te fue amiguis, hasta más tarde.- Se despidió agitando la mano mientras desaparecía tras las puertas del ascensor. Pasaron quizá unos cinco o seis minutos desde la despedida de su amiga cuando el susodicho apareció de nuevo.

\- Hola preciosa ¿lista para irnos?

\- Claro…- Se levantó de su silla en dirección a donde se encontraba el hombre.

\- Señorita Oderschvank, espero que haya terminado con sus labores antes de irse.- Pronunció una voz detrás de ellos.

\- Aaah señor Jeaggerjaques, que pena, aún no he terminado con todo, quizá lo haga para cuando regrese.

\- Quizá deba recordarle que sus deberes son primero.

\- No me diga, pues déjeme recordarle que estoy en mi tiempo libre y puedo hacer con él lo que me plazca.- Dijo repitiendo las mismas palabras que hace un rato él le había dicho.- Con permiso. Vámonos Rai.- Y tomó al joven de la mano arrastrándolo con ella, desapareciendo tras las puertas del elevador. El peli azul se quedó ahí, observando, con los brazos cruzados, no estaba molesto en lo absoluto, bueno quizás un poco por culpa del idiota de su primo, pero por ella, por supuesto que no, una mujer brava que lo desafiaba y lo enfrentaba sin pena, eso sí era excitante para él.

\- _"Debería darle unas buenas nalgadas para que aprenda a obedecer…"_ \- Se dijo mentalmente, pero al imaginar la escena nuevamente aquel amiguito se volvió a despertar.- Joder, debería dejar de tener esos pensamientos…- Quizá más tarde se desquitaría y el asunto quedaría en el olvido, a lo mejor la razón era que necesitaba de un buen polvo o varios para calmar las ganas y todo volvería a la normalidad.

* * *

La pareja llegó finalmente al primer piso, despertando la curiosidad de quienes los observaban, ¿por qué una empleada estaba saliendo con uno de los dueños y mayor accionista de la empresa?

\- Bien linda, te llevaré a un lugar que estoy seguro nunca habrás pisado queda muy cerca de aquí.

\- ¿O sea que no vamos a ir en carro?

\- No, solo está a una cuantas cuadras, a pie llegamos en cinco minutos.- Lo que significaba más incomodidad para ella pues debía seguir aguantando las miradas de todos los demás, ya comenzaba a entender lo incómodo que debía ser famoso y que todo mundo ande tras sus pasos. Llegaron y en la puerta los atendió un amable camarero que al parecer conocía muy bien al susodicho.

\- Señor Raidon, como siempre es un gusto tenerlo acá. Sigan por favor, la mesa de siempre está a su total disposición.-

\- _"¿La mesa de siempre? Quien sabe a cuántas más ya habrá traído aquí, y yo seré… ¿qué? ¿La número 250 quizás?-_ Se dijo mentalmente. La chica pudo observar maravillada el lugar, constaba de una sala enorme de dos pisos, toda hecha en madera clara, incluyendo las mesas y los asientos, estaba decorada con bastante vegetación, la única diferencia era que en el segundo piso que tenía apariencia de balcón con azotea los puestos mostraban ser más sofisticados, amplios sofás que aparentaban ser bastante cómodos, con su propia mesa, parecía ser una zona VIP, se ubicaron en una de ellas.

\- Entonces ¿Qué vas a pedir linda?

\- Emmm…- Observaba el menú sin entender ninguno de los extraños nombres de los platos, podía correr el riesgo de comerse un lagarto-pulpo de tres cabezas y ella ni por enterada.- Pediré sushi.- Un plato corriente que conocía para evita el riesgo.

\- Camarero, un plato de sushi mixto para la dama y para mí.

\- Enseguida señor.- Se retiró.

\- Bueno linda, y ¿cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando para la empresa? Yo me fui de vacaciones en noviembre y hasta ahora me vengo a enterar que contrataron a tres guapas secretarias para cada uno, claro excepto para mí.

\- Esta es mi segunda semana.

\- ¿Y si te ha tratado bien el engreído de Grimmjow?

\- Pues, hemos tenido uno que otro roce, pero nada de gravedad.

\- No te preocupes por eso, él siempre ha sido de esa forma, con todos.

\- ¿Hasta con sus novias?

\- ¿Novias? Jajajajajaja él jamás ha tenido una, creo que ni siquiera conoce el significado de la palabra.

\- Sí, ya me lo habían dicho. Me refería más bien a sus amantes.

\- Aaaah ya veo por dónde va la cosa… ¿Estás celosa por haber encontrado a solas a tu jefe con Saya?

\- ¡Claro que no!- Se sonrojó un poco al recordar la incómoda escena.

\- Por eso aceptaste mi invitación, para darle celos a Grimmjow ¿o no?- Le hizo una mirada pícara.

\- Joder ¿por qué todo mundo piensa que ese tipo me interesa? Para nada, ni en lo más mínimo.

\- Sólo digo que lo que se ve no se juzga… Pero bueno, si de celos se trata yo soy un experto en eso, cuando quieras solo me tienes que decir y podemos hacerle pasar un mal rato al bobo ese.- Le sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué te gusta molestarlo?

\- Querida, es una ley universal. Si no tienes hermanos como Grimmjow o como yo a los cuales humillar y hacerles bulliying, entonces lo único que te queda es desquitarte con el más cercano, o sea un primo.

\- Ustedes los hombres son todos complicados…

\- Unas por otras, Grimmjow y yo solo nos llevamos unos meses de diferencia, así que desde siempre hemos estado compitiendo en todo, quien gana una partida de lucha en el x-box, quien saca mejores calificaciones, quien gana más dinero en un negocio, quien se lleva a la chica linda…- Esto último lo dijo mirándola, como refiriéndose a ella.

\- ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver…?

\- Jajajajajaja espera, no me digas que aún no te has dado cuenta…

\- ¿De qué?

\- Joder, preciosa, basta con solo verle la mirada a él, hoy te comía con los ojos, ¿cómo no te diste cuenta? Fue evidente.

\- No, eso no puede ser verdad, él siempre me trata mal, es un grosero y un mal educado…

\- Lo conozco lo suficientemente bien para estar seguro de lo que te digo.

\- Entonces, según lo que acabas de decir (aún no creía en sus palabras) sólo me invitaste acá para fastidiarlo, para molestarlo.

\- No exactamente, lo de fastidiarlo fue la segunda intención, la primera siempre fue conocerte más.- ¿En serio debía creer en las palabras de este hombre? Parecía ser que a ella solo la estaban cogiendo de juguete para ver quién de los dos se quedaba con el premio, pero era algo que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar. Terminaron con el almuerzo, aquel joven siguió contándole anécdotas de lo bien que la había pasado en sus vacaciones en islas paradisiacas a bordo de un crucero, cosas que a ella no le interesaban en lo absoluto. Volvieron al edificio y nuevamente todas las miradas se posaban en ellos y los susurros no se hacían esperar, la chica optó por tomar otro camino.

\- Rai, sabes, me acabo de acordar de algo que debo hacer aquí…

\- Entonces te veré arriba.- Le guiñó el ojo justo antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran.

\- No tuve de otra, pero esta situación se me está haciendo muy incómoda…- Llamó al otro ascensor contiguo a ese para subir también, unos segundos después las puertas se abrieron y ella ingresó, pero antes de que se cerrasen un pie lo detuvo y aquella persona entró junto con ella también, el elevador comenzó su rumbo hacia arriba.

\- Mira nada más, que casualidad ¿no? Primero te le revuelcas a tu jefe para que te devuelva el empleo y ahora te estás metiendo con su primo. Que descaro.

\- A ti no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, y el señor simplemente se dio cuenta de la clase de tramposa que eres.

\- Jajajajajaja por favor, solo mírate, pareces golfa de burdel.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Lo que oíste ¿o no te lavaste bien los oídos? ¿Y de dónde vienes con el señor Raidon? De un motel quizás.

\- A mí no me provoques o…

\- ¿O qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer golfita? ¿Golpearme? Tus amantes se podrían enojar si lo haces.

\- No, no tiene caso pelear con algo tan insignificante como tú.- Dijo tratando de evitar un pleito pues era lo único que le faltaba para completar su día de malas rachas.

\- ¿Insignificante? Es que acaso te crees mucho pedazo de sabandija…- Se le abalanzó encima la de coletas halándole el cabello.

\- Aaagh ¿pero qué demonios te pasa?

\- Awww, ¿vas a llorar?

\- La que va a llorar aquí serás tú.- Nel por ser más alta pudo agarrarla de los brazos y tirarla al suelo, empezaron los mechoneos mutuos, cachetadas, revolcones, hasta se alcanzaron a aruñar las caras pero la peliverde la vencía en fuerza. Afortunadamente para la peli negra, llegaron al piso que ella marcó y pudo soltarse del agarre de la otra.

\- ¡ESTA ME LAS PAGARÁS MALDITA!- Y salió corriendo.

\- Cuando quieras llorona.- Las puertas se cerraron continuando con el trayecto, al llegar finalmente a su piso la peliverde se cuidó de que nadie la viera y fue en dirección al baño, que afortunadamente para ella estaba solo. Se miró al espejo, el cabello estaba vuelto un desastre, su ropa arrugada y desacomodada, y un par de aruñazos en una de las mejillas, había quedado hecha un desastre.

\- Señorita Matsumoto, ¿sabe dónde está la señorita Oderschvanck? Ya debería estar trabajando.

\- No señor, no sé, pero me pareció verla ir en dirección al baño.

Justo cuando la chica creía que ese día no podía empeorar viene esa tipa a atacarla, sentía ira, mucha ira, quería romper el espejo hasta que las manos le sangraran, gritar, tirarse al suelo, y llorar hasta que se le secaran los ojos, escuchó que la puerta del baño se abrió y volteó la cara hacia el lado contrario para que quien fuera no la viese en ese estado, la voz hizo que se sobresaltara.

\- Señorita Oderschvanck, ¿Tiene idea de la hora que es? Hace rato que debió estar en su escritorio trabajando…- Lo que le faltaba, ¿Qué cojones hacía ese hombre en el baño de mujeres? ¿Que no le habían enseñado modales?

\- Si, en un momento voy…- Su voz sonó débil y entrecortada, aún no le miraba a la cara pero por el reflejo del espejo el peli azul pudo notar que algo no andaba bien.

\- ¿Le sucede algo?

\- _"Joder, que se vaya ya…"-_ Se dijo mentalmente.- No, no es nada…- Nuevamente se le cortó la voz, sentía un nudo en la garganta.

\- Claro, debí suponerlo, sabía que no debía dejarla salir con el patán de Raidon, pero ahora mismo voy a ponerlo en su lugar…

\- ¡NO!, espere.- Se dio la vuelta y le agarró por un brazo deteniendo su trayecto. Por fin pudo verla a la cara.

\- ¿Quién le hizo esto?- Dijo con notable preocupación en su voz al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la mujer.

\- Nadie, no fue nadie…- Con la mano derecha el hombre le retiró el cabello de la cara observando bien el par de arañazos.

\- ¿Fue esa tipa verdad? La que la incriminó la otra vez.

\- … - No hubo respuesta, simplemente bajó la mirada.

\- Bien, pues hasta hoy llegó esa infeliz…- Iba nuevamente a salir pero la chica lo detuvo.

\- N- No, no es por eso, e-es solo que…- La voz se le ahogó en un leve sollozo.- Hoy han pasado muchas cosas y…- Volvieron a interrumpírsele las palabras y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

\- …- Maldita sea, sintió que el estómago se le comprimió de la cólera, esa tipa pagaría muy caro por haberla hecho llorar y por agredirla de esa manera, no le importaría ninguna promesa ni nada, al carajo con todo. Con el dedo pulgar de la otra mano le retiró la lágrima, ella se percató del gesto pero no era capaz de levantar la mirada, solo siguió ahí, con la cabeza gacha y sollozando.

\- Tsk, joder… Ya, deje de llorar, no me gusta verla así…- Esas palabras de "consuelo" (si es que se le pueden llamar así) solo hicieron el efecto contrario, la chica se llevó ambas manos a la cara, ahora lloraba con más fuerza. _"Mierda, soy muy malo para esto"_ se dijo mentalmente.- Ya… tranquilícese…- Le tomó de un hombro y la atrajo hacia él posicionando el rostro de ella sobre su pecho, y la abrazó con ambas manos, sentía su espalda subir y bajar con fuerza. La chica al percibir el acto del hombre no sintió fastidio ni repulsión, por el contrario, era todo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, del apoyo y consuelo de alguien más, solo por instinto o reflejo le correspondió el abrazo, pasando sus manos justo por debajo del bléiser, sintiendo su amplia y fuerte espalda, y lo cálido de su cuerpo. Duraron quizás menos de un minuto en esa posición, hasta que el hombre volvió a hablar.- Bueno, si sigue así va a llenar mi fina y costosa corbata de mocos y babas...- La chica retiró el rostro, un poco, no más para soltar una risa ante el comentario, él no logró verla pero sintió satisfacción de saber que al menos eso le había sacado una sonrisa, por más breve que hubiese sido.

\- No debería estar aquí sabe…- Pronunció finalmente.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Tal vez… porque este es el baño de mujeres.

\- Pero yo soy el dueño de este lugar y puedo andar por donde quiera, cuando quiera.- Volvió a sonreír la mujer " _pedazo de engreído"._ Él seguía abrazado a ella, pero en cambio la mujer tenía las manos posicionadas sobre su pecho, trató de soltarse de su agarre sin brusquedad pero él no se lo permitió.

\- ¿Podría soltarme ya?

\- No.- Ella lo miró a los ojos, seria.- No hasta que me prometa que no volverá a llorar así por culpa de gente que no vale la pena.

\- Ya le dije que no fue por eso… es solo que hoy…- Mientras la chica hablaba la vista del joven pasó de fijarse en sus ojos a fijarse en sus labios, ¿qué decía? Ni puta idea, lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era atrapar esos labios con los suyos y saborear cada rincón de esa cavidad. Estuvo a punto de cometer el acto cuando…

\- Si, sí, yo te devuelvo la llamada…- Alguien se acercaba.

\- Mierda, ESA ES LA VOZ DE RANGIKU.- Dijo asustada la peliverde, la perilla de la puerta empezó a girar, ambos personajes se miraron, estaban fritos, si los veían en esas ¿Qué excusa iban a dar? ¿Que el hombre se confundió de baño? Joder ¿y ahora qué harían?

* * *

 **Fiiiin :)**

 **Qué bonito estuvo, ¿no lo creen?**

 **A mí que Grimmy me azote y me dé nalgadas bien duro :V jajajajaja pinshe suertuda Nel.**

 **Aunque la verdad no culpo a Grimm, ¿saben? Hice un pequeño fanart de nuestra niña Nel con el outfit que llevó en el capítulo, los invito a verlo porque joder, ahora si entiendo al muchacho, yo también me la comería completita :V y no, no soy lesbiana ni bi, soy plenamente hetero pero esa mujer me hace dudar seriamente 7u7**

 **Acá pueden verlo en mi página de Deviantart:** **kathyana. deviantart. com**

 **Dejen sus comentarios y nos veremos en el siguiente cap! (*-*)/**


	13. Un lado diferente

**Hola pequeñuelos y pequeñuelas (*-*)/ ¿Cómo han estado? Yo mal, de verdad que esta semana fue una caca, hubo un trabajo en el que me esforcé mucho y gasté también mucho dinero en hacerlo para que no obtuviera la nota que esperaba u.u estuve depre, y hasta el viernes comencé a escribir el cap para ustedes, chicos no les miento cuando les digo que sus reviews me suben mucho el ánimo, es en serio, me hace pensar que lo estoy haciendo bien y estoy alegrando sus días con mi fict, me sube el autoestima xD me reconforta leer sus palabras de ánimo :3**

 ***sección de agradecimientos***

 **karin-chan150301:** Por supuesto que si cariño xD Al Grimm todavía le falta para conseguir lo que quiere, créeme que la Nell no se lo va a dejar tan fácil xD Gracias por tu review **.**

 **Igtm:** Gracias por tu review y por recalcar que "no te lo esperabas", eso quiere decir que no está siendo tan predecible mi historia xD Ya vendrán muchas sorpresas más y espero sigas comentando :)

 **anime love:** Gracias por comentar :3 Créeme que lo de los celos se va a intensificar un poquito más xD Me da gusto saber que "no te lo esperabas" porque eso me da a entender que la historia no es tan predecible y creo que fuiste la única que se dio cuenta de la reacción que tuvo Ran frente a Aizen, si revisas el capítulo donde les hacen las entrevistas creo que tus dudas podrán despejarse un poco ;)

 **marian78:** Gracias por tu review pequeña :D me alegra que te haya gustado, creo que en este capítulo se aclararán varias de tus dudas ;)

 **SuwabeKoto-chan:** Gracias por tu review nuevamente querida xD Si, si, ya sé que odias con tu vida a Saya, pero es necesaria para despertar los celos en Nel "if you know what I mean" :V Siento haberte hecho esperar ese "beso" porque creo que te va a tocar esperar mucho más para que se den su primer beso :3

 **lau-litost:** Gracias por comentar querida, algunas de tus dudas se aclararán en este cap y espero que te guste ;)

 **Aika Yami:** ¡Me encanta tener gente nueva comentando! *-* Gracias por el review querida, espero que sigas comentando y sigas enganchada a la historia, créeme te todavía va para largo xD

 **aly36:** ¡Hola pequeña! Me encanta que te hayas animado a comentar, si, el fict de "Gato y medio" lo actualizaré luego, primero quería concentrarme en hacer este xD Gracias por tu review y espero sigas comentando, ¡Me da muchos ánimos de seguir! *-*

 **Y sin más que decir por ahora, ¡DISFRUTEN DEL CAP! n-n**

Capítulo 13: Un lado diferente

\- Ya le dije que no fue por eso… es solo que hoy…- Mientras la chica hablaba la vista del hombre pasó de fijarse en sus ojos a fijarse en su boca, ¿qué decía? Ni puta idea, lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era atrapar los labios de ella con los suyos, saborearlos al igual que cada rincón de aquella cavidad. Estuvo a punto de terminar con la corta distancia que los separaba y callarla de una buena vez, de verdad, no le interesaba ninguna de las palabras que salían de ella en esos momentos, si, estaba decidido pero…

\- Sí, sí, yo te devuelvo la llamada…- Alguien se acercaba.

\- Mierda, ¡Esa es la voz de Rangiku!- Dijo asustada la mujer ahora con su atención fija en la perilla de la puerta que giraba lentamente para dar paso a la rubia, ambos personajes se miraron asustados, si los llegaban a ver en esas ¿qué excusa darían? ¿Qué el hombre se "confundió" de baño? ¿Qué estaban haciendo un trabajo? ¿Qué él la estaba ayudando a maquillarse? Joder, todas y cada una de las excusas que se venían a la mente del peli azul sonaban ilógicas y ridículas, ya estaban fritos, era momento de afrontar la situación, quizás con un tanto de dinero podría decirle que callara pero esa mujer es de lengua floja y oídos como antenas que todo lo escuchan, para el día de mañana el chisme ya se habría regado por toda la empresa y para pasado mañana a todo Japón. La peli verde reaccionó casi de inmediato mientras aquel estupefacto hombre seguía de pies tratando de hallar una solución, lo cogió de la maño rápidamente y lo llevó junto con ella dentro de uno de los compartimentos con inodoro, cerró la puerta y ella subió los pies sobre el borde de la taza, con una seña le indicó a su acompañante que hiciera lo mismo para que no les vieran los pies por debajo, el espacio dentro de esas paredes era bastante reducido, solo con decir que estaban más cerca el uno del otro que cuando se encontraban abrazados hace unos momentos, la chica en tacones temía perder el equilibrio así que posicionó una mano en la pared detrás de ella y la otra en el hombro del joven, este por su parte se sostenía igualmente de una pared y al notar el desequilibrio de ella con la otra mano la agarró por detrás en la cintura, carajo, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que los pechos de ella hacían presión contra el torso de él y tenía una magnífica vista de su pronunciado escote, mal momento para que su mente empezara a hacer de las suyas imaginando todas las divertidas poses que podrían recrear dentro de ese reducido espacio y que por consiguiente su amigo de abajo se despertara, definitivamente si estuviesen solos no dudaría un segundo más en poseerla ahí mismo, la chica por su parte no parecía estar atenta a todo el acto casi erótico que estaba sucediendo ella simplemente tenía la mirada fija en la puerta rogando que la rubia no se atreviera a entrar porque al menos afuera tenían la posibilidad de excusarse de mil maneras pero ahí dentro ¿cómo? Estaban más comprometidos que antes, encerrados los dos, ¿qué podrían decir?

\- Vale, vale, yo te llamo para arreglar el asunto después, es que estoy que me orino.- Seguía la mujer hablando por teléfono. Ambos callados, se miraron finalmente a los ojos, como queriéndose decir "mierda, va a entrar a uno de los baños", ella al notar que el peli azul tenía mejor equilibrio pasó la mano que estaba en la pared a su otro hombro y sostenerse mejor pero quedando aún más juntos, _"joder, Nell, si sigues acercándote más haré que se haga realidad todo lo que pueda pensar esa mujer si nos ve acá, a los dos, solos…"_

\- La la la la, jummm, na na na…- Ahora estaba tarareando alguna canción después de colgar la llamada.- ¡Joder! ¿Es en serio? ¿En qué momento me salió este horrible grano?- Se miraba al espejo.- Ash, y no traje conmigo el maquillaje, tendré que salir por él…- " _¡SI! Vete por favor, ¡VETE!"_ se decía la peli verde mentalmente, el hombre por su parte estaba considerando que la situación no era realmente tan incómoda, tenía la vista bien entretenida y la mano que se posicionaba en la cintura de la mujer iba bajando de a poco con la intención de encontrarse con sus nalgas, entre más tiempo permanecieran así mucho mejor, al menos para él.

\- Pero primero haré chichi.- Al escuchar los pasos de la mujer acercándose la asustada chica apretó el agarre de sus manos sobre los hombros del joven, cerró fuertemente los ojos y escondió su cabeza en el pecho de él, como cual niña pequeña que cree que ocultando su rostro no van a notar su presencia _, "Con esa fuerza podrías sostenerte fácilmente en el aire mientras te cojo por… Agh, joder…no es momento para pensar en eso."_ Claramente sus estados emocionales en esos momentos eran muy diferentes, afortunadamente la rubia ingresó a uno de los baños contiguos, más exactamente a dos puertas de diferencia, hacia el lado del hombre, la chica relajó el agarre y levantó la mirada al darse cuenta de que había entrado a otro de los compartimentos, lo miró a los ojos como queriendo decirle _"deberíamos salir ya",_ pero él es hombre y no entiende de eso, jamás ha sido bueno para interpretar gestos y miradas, la chica lentamente fue posicionando un pie sobre el suelo pero aquel joven se percató de su acto y la frenó en seco, acercó sus labios al oído de ella y a manera de susurro le dijo.- ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?¿Quiere que nos descubran o qué?- Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, desde la coronilla de su cabeza hasta el dedo pulgar del pie al sentir el roce de su aliento sobre la piel, retorció un poco la espalda y encogió el hombro del mismo lado del oído, acto seguido lo miró a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido _"¿Qué acaso no entendió lo que le había querido decir?"_ se dijo en la mente. Ella lo haló del cuello hacia abajo para cometer el mismo acto y decirle al oído.

\- Esta es nuestra oportunidad para salir.- Juuum, que delicioso susurro ¿cómo se escucharía si gimiera su nombre? Definitivamente esa situación lo estaba poniendo mal, muy mal, ella volvió a intentar hacer lo mismo, posicionar un pie suavemente sobre el suelo pero aquel hombre hizo que se devolviera nuevamente.

\- ¿Y si sale cuando estemos afuera?

\- JODER, deje de perder el tiempo y salgamos.- Le respondió ya alterada.

\- PRRRRRRR…- Un sonoro estruendo se escuchó por todo el lugar.- Chanfle, creo que los fríjoles de hoy no me sentaron nada bien…- Dijo en voz alta la oji azul.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos, a la chica se le inflaron los cachetes con una carcajada amenazando salir, pero la expresión de sus ojos decían "no, no, no, por favor no te rías", apretó los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo y un par de gotitas lagrimales se asomaron por sus párpados, se llevó una mano a la boca para ver si así podía reprimir la risa, el hombre por su parte simplemente hizo una expresión de asco y se mordió el labio inferior como en señal de querer reprimir una risa también y al notar el sufrimiento de su acompañante en un arduo esfuerzo por tratar de no hacer ningún ruido, con la mano que ya estaba casi sobre sus firmes nalgas la agarró por detrás de la cabeza haciendo que esta se presionara fuertemente sobre su pecho, así podría ahogar cualquier ruido que proviniese de su boca, afortunadamente para ellos la decisión que tomó tuvo efecto, pues la mujer pudo reírse sin expresar sonido alguno, sus hombros subían y bajaban rápidamente con fuerza en señal de que se estaba desahogando de todo eso reprimido, levantó el rostro al terminar, tenía los ojos aguados y las mejillas sonrosadas, con una de las manos aún sobre sus labios, se veía hermosa ¿sería esa la expresión que tendría al final de una apasionante noche de placer y muchos orgasmos?, el hombre solo esbozó una leve y rápida sonrisa en reacción de verla en ese estado, tan breve que la chica no alcanzó a notarlo, su mano volvió a posicionarse en la cintura de ella no sin antes hacer una expresión con su dedo índice sobre los labios en señal de "silencio", la chica asintió. Se escuchó el agua correr por las tuberías, el inodoro había sido descargado.

-Bien, eso era lo que necesitaba.- La rubia salió de su compartimento en dirección al espejo, siguió tarareando aquella canción de hace un momento, pudieron escuchar el agua correr por el lavamanos, luego el fuerte soplo del secador de manos, joder, parecía eterno, aquella mujer no se dignaba a salir de una buena vez por todas, las piernas de la peli verde comenzaban a temblar a causa del gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por sostenerse en el borde de la taza, estaba rogando mentalmente poder aguantar lo suficiente, su acompañante en cambio mantenía la vista fija en ella, nunca habían estado tanto tiempo cerca el uno del otro, así que pudo detallar cada centímetro de sus finas facciones, desde siempre la consideró de rostro bello pero ahora que había dedicado más de su atención le parecía simplemente perfecto, la adecuada combinación entre el rostro tierno e inocente de una adolescente contrastado con el voluptuoso y bien tonificado cuerpo de una mujer, los pómulos marcados y sonrojados, los huesos de su mandíbula definidos a tal punto que lograba tensar su blanca piel, hay cosas en las que los hombres no suelen fijarse en el rostro de una mujer pero su piel no poseía imperfección alguna, ni brillo, ni granos, ni poros abiertos, ni espinillas, ni manchas, ni bellos faciales, nada, parecía una porcelana, excepto claro por aquel salvaje rasguño del cual se encargaría después, sus pestañas oscuras, pobladas, largas y rizadas que resaltaban el oliva puro de sus ojos, el puente de su delicada y fina nariz que conducía un camino directo a sus carnosos y rosados labios, definidos como si se los delineara siempre con lápiz, la pequeña pero pronunciada "m" que se formaba en su labio superior más el sobresaliente labio inferior que pedía a gritos ser aprisionado y mordisqueado sin piedad, y finalmente el olor, a pesar de estar dentro de un baño el aroma que ella desprendía de su piel y sus cabellos era intenso, era algo que jamás había catado, ni el más costoso y fino frasco de Chanel N°5 o de Dior, o de cualquier otra marca se comparaban con este, era un olor simple, delicado, no más de un par de combinaciones de esencias, parecía ser de vainilla y coco quizá con algún toque floral desconocido para él, siendo algo tan sencillo pero que lograba embelesarlo como las sirenas que con su canto hipnotizaban a los marineros, él con cada inhalación quedaba más y más atrapado en su aroma, mierda, mierda, no creía poder resistirse más, esos labios tenía que poseerlos sí o sí, ya o nunca, era la oportunidad perfecta pues no podían hacer ruido alguno si no querían ser descubiertos, pero hasta eso se le había olvidado ya. Retiró la mano que estaba en la cintura de ella y la posicionó sobre su rostro, la mejilla derecha para ser más exactos, queriendo con esto captar su atención que evidentemente tuvo efecto, se miraron a los ojos, ella estaba distraída así que no lograba comprender la reacción de aquel hombre ¿quizás quería decirle algo?¿tendría algún plan para finalmente salir de ese estrecho e incómodo lugar? Para descubrirlo debía obligarse a sí misma de mirarle fijamente, todo ese tiempo estuvo tratando de evitar hacer contacto visual porque la hacía sentir incómoda, nerviosa, como si esa tensa y fuerte expresión de sus ojos viesen a través de su alma, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero más o menos así se sentía, ella se quedó ahí, expectante, tratando de adivinar lo que le quería decir pero no conseguía descifrar el código, el joven por su parte bajó la mirada a los labios de la mujer y lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de ella, con cada centímetro menos la duda empezaba a invadir su mente ¿Pero qué demonios estaba intentando hacer ese hombre? Y al percatarse de ello echó su cabeza hacia atrás para evitar el contacto, pero por la rapidez de este acto logró perder el equilibrio y un tacón se posicionó con fuerza sobre el suelo baldosinado haciendo sonar un fuerte y seco golpe por todo el lugar.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Pronunció en voz alta la rubia quien estaba concentrada en la extirpación de su grano al oír el ruido proveniente de uno de los baños. Al escuchar esto la peli verde y el peli azul se miraron, ella con la expresión de odio más grande que en su vida había hecho, quería matarlo en ese mismo instante, estrangularlo con sus propias manos hasta verle el rostro teñirse de violeta, el joven por su parte le lanzó una mirada de "bien hecho, gracias por hacer que nos descubrieran" ignorando el hecho de que la culpa había sido de él.

\- ¿Hola?- Se fue acercando a paso lento hasta llegar a la puerta que trató de abrir pero se encontraba asegurada del otro lado.- "TOK TOK"- Hizo un llamado con el puño.- ¿Hay alguien ahí? Nell ¿eres tú?- Joder, joder, joder, todo el esfuerzo que habían hecho por no ser descubiertos se fue directo al inodoro donde hace un momento estaban parados los dos, no había de otra, tenían que salir y enfrentar el problema.

* * *

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad dentro del atareado hospital central las enfermeras se la pasaban corriendo de un lugar a otro atendiendo cada caso de pacientes con problemas leves, uno que otro con dolor de estómago, algunos con cortadas y lesiones superficiales, nada que una enfermera no pudiese atender, especialmente la nueva.

\- Bueno, con esto tu bracito quedará como nuevo, solo intenta no moverlo bruscamente y vuelve en una semana para que quitemos el vendaje ¿de acuerdo?

\- Si señorita enfermera, muchas gracias.- El niño se despidió y salió del pabellón junto con su madre.

\- Eres buena para atender niños, yo en cambio no los soporto.

\- Solamente hay que tratarlos con suavidad Riruka, yo no les veo nada de malo sabes.

\- Definitivamente no sería pediatra.

\- Jajajaja, en cambio a mi es la rama que más me gusta, he estado intentando ahorrar para pagarme la carrera pero siempre surge algo que se lleva el dinero.

\- ¿Y no tienes familiares que te ayuden?

\- … - La pelinegra se quedó en silencio, con una expresión seria pero a la vez triste.

\- Lo siento, creo que no debí preguntar…

\- No, tranquila es solo que no me gusta hablar del tema.

\- Está bien…

\- ¡Enfermera! ¡Necesitamos una enfermera!- Los gritos despavoridos de un hombre se escucharon por todo el lugar a lo cual las chicas que se encontraban más cerca prestaron atención y acto seguido fueron a ver qué pasaba.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Indagó la morena.

\- Mi hijo, mi hijo está teniendo convulsiones muy graves y no sé por qué, no sé qué hacer, ayúdeme por favor.

\- Llamaré al doctor Kurosaki.- La chica de coletas rosa fue en busca del susodicho mientras la otra enfermera trataba de ayudar al paciente.

\- Por favor despejen el área.- Ordenó la oji violeta mientras recostaba al infante sobre el suelo.

\- Enfermera, debemos subirlo pronto a la camilla.- Le dijo uno de sus compañeros.

\- No, es peligroso que se caiga mientras convulsiona, enfermero tráigame por favor toallas húmedas para bajar la fiebre y veinte miligramos de paracetamol en jeringa ¡Rápido!

\- Si señorita.

\- Doctora, dígame por favor qué es lo que tiene mi hijo.

\- Señor por favor sostenga aquí la cabeza del niño para que no se golpee contra el suelo, está sufriendo fuertes convulsiones a causa de una elevada fiebre, en cuanto le bajemos la temperatura volverá a la normalidad. ¡Dónde está el enfermero con las toallas!- Dijo a grito entero.

\- A-acá están señorita.- Las tomó y colocó una sobre la frente del paciente y otra sobre su estómago, finalmente recibió la jeringa con la dosis del medicamento y se la inyectó. Unos seis segundos después el pequeño dejó de retorcerse para quedar inconsciente sobre el suelo.

\- Doctora ¿qué le pasó a mi hijo?

\- Ya se encuentra estable, solo tenemos que cuidar que no le vuelva a subir la temperatura, y soy enfermera por cierto…

\- Muchas gracias señorita, no sé qué hubiese hecho yo solo…

\- No se preocupe, lo trajo a tiempo y eso es lo que importa.- Le sonrió. El infante fue puesto en una camilla y se lo llevaron para atenderlo mientras tanto.

\- ¡Rukia! Ya traje al doctor ¿dónde está el paciente?

\- Ya se encuentra estable, se lo llevaron en una camilla, por allá…- Señaló con el índice el camino.

\- ¿Lograste controlar la situación tú sola?

\- Si, no fue tan difícil.

\- Vaya, debo decir que estoy impresionado.

\- Doctor Kuroskaki, buenas tardes.

\- Definitivamente mi hijo no se equivocó al traerte a trabajar aquí, veo que eres muy capaz de llevar este trabajo.

\- Muchas gracias doctor, pero no es para tanto. Qué curioso, creí que te referías al doctor cabeza de zanahoria Riruka.

\- Sí, lo fui a buscar a él pero justo me encontré con el director primero y lo traje aquí.

\- ¿Ya almorzaron señoritas?

\- No señor.- Respondieron al unísono.

\- Bien, entonces acompáñenme, hay algo que debo hablar con ustedes.- Y así se dirigieron hacia la modesta cafetería del lugar, Riruka sacó su propio recipiente con la comida al igual que Rukia, mientras que el director pedía algo a la mesera, parecería una mala idea pero siendo el director del hospital por supuesto que le prepararían el mejor de los almuerzos, con ingredientes frescos y de buena calidad, las enfermeras simplemente se miraron como "ojalá también nos dieran comida así".

\- ¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que nos quería hablar doctor?- Cuestionó la de cabellos cortos.

\- Sé paciente, estoy esperando a que Ichigo se haga presente para enterarlos al tiempo.

\- Buena tarde señoritas, Riruka, pequeña enfermera…

\- Y hablando del rey de Roma…

\- ¡Ichigo! Querido primogénito ¿dónde os habíais metido eh? Ya nos estabas preocupando…- Y el viejo se le lanzó encima para darle lo que parecía ser un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo el cual sin pensarlo el peli naranja detuvo con una patada en la cara.

\- ¿Puedes evitar hacer ese tipo de ridiculeces en público?

\- Ho- hola. ¿Que tal su día doctor?- Respondió la peli rosada.

\- Buena tarde doctor zanahoria.

\- ¿Cuándo empezarás a llamarme por mi nombre chiquilla?

\- Cuando usted deje de decirme "chiquilla" "pequeña" "menuda" "enana"…

\- Pero si eso es lo que eres…

\- Ah, lo mismo para usted señor zanahoria.

\- Bueno, ya que todos estamos reunidos acá…- El mayor de los presentes se había levantado del suelo con extrema rapidez y sin reprocharle a su hijo el acto violento, como si de una rutina de saludo común se hubiera tratado.- He de comentarles la misión para la semana.- El peli naranja tomó asiento, mirando con atención a su padre.- Como saben, este por ser uno de los hospitales más importantes de la ciudad se da a la tarea de cumplir también con servicios sociales, ya saben, ofrecer nuestros servicios obligatorios a personas que lo requieren.

\- ¿Vamos a ir a una fundación o algo por el estilo?- Cuestionó la peli negra.

\- Mmmmm, si lo quieres ver de ese modo pues es algo similar, ya sabes que la nueva ley del control de sanidad impuesto hace algunos años en el país nos obliga a hacerle chequeos anuales a los empleados de empresas y negocios, para saber que aquellas personas no están siendo expuestas a trabajos que atenten contra su salud física, porque de la mental se encargan los psicólogos claro está.

\- Entonces eso quiere decir que el motivo de esta reunión es para…

\- ¡Exacto Riruka! Nosotros cuatro seremos el equipo de doctor-enfermeras maravilla ¿Qué tal les parece eh?

\- ¿Y cuando empezamos?

\- Hoy mismo.

* * *

-¿Nel? ¿Eres tú? Por favor contéstame, hace un rato te vi entrar al baño…- Es oficial, estaban jodidos.- Si no sales seré yo la que entre.- Bueno, era ahora o nunca, el momento de enfrentarlo, la peli verde sabía que lo que Rangiku se proponía lo cumplía, así que era mejor no obligarla a hacerlo, tomó la palanca de la puerta para abrirla justo cuando un rayo, un resplandor, una posible salvación al problema se cruzó por su mente, el hombre que seguía de pies sobre el inodoro estuvo a punto de bajarse para afrontar las consecuencias cuando la mujer le hizo una seña con la mano indicándole que se detuviera, el aludido hizo un gesto de duda ¿acaso no se había dado cuenta de que era inútil seguir aparentando no estar ahí? Igual bajó de ahí pero la chica con la mano sobre el pecho de él detuvo sus pasos, y con señas le indicó que se quedara ahí, arrinconado a la pared contraria y en silencio, no comprendía qué clase de plan podía tener a esas alturas pero si no le hacía caso nunca lo sabría así que optó por obedecer, la chica tomó aire, lo contuvo por largos segundos, abrió la puerta y…

\- ¡Rangiku! ¡Amiga!- Se le lanzó encima, proporcionándole un fuerte abrazo y empujándola hacia atrás para que no viera que había alguien más adentro.

\- Nell, pequeña… ¿Qué te sucedió?¿Por qué lloras?

\- Hay Raaan, tú no sabes, no sabes…- Fingía lanzar sollozos de dolor, bastante fuertes.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no sé? Cuéntame ¿Ese hombre con el que fuiste a comer te hizo algo?

\- Hiiip hiiip…- Sonaba cada vez que inhalaba aire.- Ven, vamos, afuera te contaré…

\- No, si los demás te ven así ¿qué van a pensar? Sobre todo tu jefe que ya sabes lo insensible que es…

\- Si, tienes razón… hip… Es el tipo más orgulloso, insensible y sobre todo patán y grosero que he conocido…- Esto último lo dijo en voz alta.

\- Shhh, baja la voz, qué tal que esté pasando por ahí y te escuche…- "Pues eso es lo que quiero, que se vaya enterando de una vez…" Pensó la peli verde.

\- Pero es mejor que salgamos de aquí… hip…

\- NO, mira que aquí tenemos todo el papel higiénico que queramos para limpiarte esos mocos y lágrimas, además está el lavamanos…- Mierda, esta mujer por ningún motivo parecía querer irse del lugar, debía idearse algo para que ese hombre pudiera salir antes de que alguien más entrara.

\- ¡HAY RAAAN!- La abrazó por el cuello fuertemente haciendo que la cabeza de la rubia quedase apoyada en uno de los hombros de la chica, quedando entonces la peli verde mirando hacia la puerta del baño, y la otra de espaldas con la cabeza en dirección a la pared, sin poder visualizar el espejo.- ¡YA quisiera SALIR de todo esto…!- Pronunció en voz alta tratando de que el hombre escuchara y entendiera sus palabras clave, él por su parte estaba atento al show, observando por la pequeña ranura que hay entre la puerta y la pared, captando el plan de la mujer y esperando el momento oportuno para salir. Al ver esto y los gestos de la mujer abrió lentamente lo que quedaba de la puerta y de puntitas a paso largo se dirigió a la salida del baño.- ¡Aaaaaay Rangiku!- Dijo a grito entero para que no pudiese escuchar la puerta al cerrarse.

\- Amiga, de verdad que estás muy rara.- Dijo levantando finalmente su rostro y mirándola a los ojos.- ¿Ya me vas a decir qué te sucede?

\- Son muchas cosas que hoy no han salido bien, pero por sobre todo está el desalojo de mi departamento, nos van a echar, y mi amiga y yo no tenemos a dónde ir a vivir y…

\- Ahhh pero me hubieses dicho antes, si gustan pueden ir a vivir con migo, en mi casa.

\- …- La llorona mujer quedó en silencio por unos instantes.- ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿No estás bromeando amiga?

\- Por supuesto que no, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea querida. – Le guiño el ojo.

\- Joder… eso estuvo cerca...- Dijo el peli azul caminando de regreso a su oficina pero con la vista hacia atrás, observando a sus alrededores para confirmar que nadie lo había visto salir del baño de mujeres.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estuvo cerca?

\- Tsk, joder, Vega, me asustaste…- Si este hombre hubiese sido gato en esos momentos estaría pegado del techo.- ¿Qué es eso de andar por ahí como un fantasma eh?

\- Jummm, ¿de dónde vienes…?

\- De ningún lugar, ya ¿qué es lo que quieres?

\- Este… te estaba buscando porque tienes visita.

\- ¿Visita? ¿De quién?

\- En tu oficina te están esperando…

\- Bien, bien, ya voy…

\- Listo pequeña, ya quedaste como nueva.- Le dijo la rubia al terminar de arreglar a su amiga por la pelea salvaje y las lágrimas que derramó.- Ya verás que cuando me encuentre con esa tipeja haré que desee nunca haberte hecho todo lo que te ha hecho hasta ahora.

\- No Ran… Gracias de verdad pero es mejor evitar peleas...

\- Claro ¿y lo que ella y tu hicieron no fue acaso una pelea?

\- Pues sí, pero ya pasó, ya no tiene importancia.

\- Bueno, no te prometo nada porque yo sé que no me controlaré…- Salieron del baño finalmente en dirección hacia sus puestos de trabajo.

\- Iré a hablar con mi jefe de seguro debe estar taaan preocupado de que no me ha visto desde el almuerzo y ya pasaron dos horas después de eso…

\- Si, de hecho hace un rato estuvo preguntando por ti pero ahora que lo mencionas no lo he vuelto a ver…

\- Debe estar en su oficina…

(Mientras tanto dentro de aquella oficina)

\- Entonces… ¿Cuánto durará el proceso?

\- Depende de la cantidad de empleados que tenga.

\- Tsk, solo espero que no les hagan perder mucho tiempo…

\- "TOK TOK"- Sonó el llamado a la puerta.

\- Siga.- Pronunció el jefe.

\- Señor, necesito hablar con usted acerca de…- Todos los presentes se quedaron observándola.

\- ¿Nell?

\- ¿Rukia? ¡Rukia! Amiga.- Corrieron una a la otra y se unieron en un fuerte y amistoso abrazo, la peli verde podía elevar del suelo a su amiga.- ¿Cómo estás?¿Qué haces aquí?

\- No recordaba que esta era la empresa en la que trabajabas, mira qué grande es, estoy orgullosa de ti.- Puso los ojos cristalinos.- Rutina de trabajo querida.- El resto de los presentes seguían observando el inesperado encuentro.

\- ¿Trabajo? ¿Aquí?

\- Sip, debemos hacerle un breve chequeo a todos y cada uno de los empleados de este lugar, para certificar que todo ande en orden conforme a la ley.

\- Que genial, que bueno tenerte aquí, este sitio a veces parece un infierno…

\- Ya me imagino. Mira, te presento a mis compañeros, Riruka Dokugamine, el director del hospital y su hijo, el cabeza de zanahoria…- La chica y el último doctor mencionado se miraron con extrañeza por unos segundos hasta que…

\- ¿Ichigo?

\- ¿Neliel? ¿Eres la misma Nell…?

\- ¡Ichigooo!- Salió corriendo despavorida en dirección al susodicho, extendió los brazos y se lanzó sobre él proporcionándole un fuerte abrazo que casi lo deja sin respiración, todos observaban asombrados la escena, Isshin simplemente se rascaba la nuca con una gotita asomada en su frente, la de coletas rosas observaba seria, y el jefe, sentado aún tras su escritorio sintió el hígado retorcérsele y una venita latía con fuerza sobre su sien, ¿quién cojones era ese doctorcito de cuarta para ponerle las manos encima a SU secretaria? La pelinegra se quedó ahí, impactada por la escena que observaba.

\- Amiga, no me digas que este era el doctor insoportable y gruñón del que tanto me has hablado.

\- Este… sí, es él, el "cabeza de zanahoria"…

\- Noooo, no te creo, pero si Ichigo es la persona más tierna y amable del mundo.

\- ¿Qué demon…?¿De qué hablas?¿De dónde lo conoces?

\- Con Ichigo hice mis prácticas de enfermera para graduarme ¿recuerdas que te conté?

\- Este…

\- Hay Rukia, vamos, haz memoria…

\- No, por favor, no me digas que él es…- La peli verde volvió a donde estaba su menuda amiga, para decirle al oído.

\- Si, es él, del que te contaba que me gustaba…- Lo dijo en un leve susurro, que no fue audible para nadie más excepto claro para la peli negra, pero el de cabellos azules estaba tan atento que pudo leer las palabras "me gustaba" de sus labios, la gota que derramó el vaso, esos cuatro no volverían a poner un solo pie en su edificio.

\- Doctor Kurosaki.- Dirigiéndose al director.- Gracias pero acá no necesitamos de sus servicios.

\- Señor, si es por el show que acabamos de presenciar le aseguro que no volverá a suceder, somos lo suficientemente profesionales como para manejar la situación con toda la seriedad que requiere. ¿Verdad?- Esta pregunta la hizo mientras miraba a Rukia e Ichigo, cambiando su expresión a una mirada macabra, con fuego en los ojos, como si quisiera asesinarlos a los dos ahí mismo.

\- ¡Sí señor!- Contestaron al unísono.

\- No tiene por qué preocuparse, yo sé cómo manejar a estos jovencitos…- Joder, por un lado debía acceder a cumplir con la norma esa de "sanidad" que requería su empresa para no ganarse una demanda o algo por el estilo, pero por el otro sentía que la sangre le hervía cada que recordaba la escena en la que la peli verde fue a abrazar al cabeza de zanahoria, definitivamente no lo quería ver ahí, ni un minuto más, pero pensándolo bien, a veces eso que dicen de "al amigo hay que tenerlo cerca, pero al enemigo mucho más cerca aún" hacía eco por su cabeza, ese tipejo no le iba a ganar la partida y con todo gusto lo derrotaría frente a frente, cara a cara.

\- Bien, pero espero tan pronto terminen con eso se vayan de una vez.

\- Si, por supuesto, si gusta podemos empezar ahora mismo.

\- Claro, adelante…- Dijo en tono serio, con la mirada amenazante, los cuatro médicos se dirigieron en dirección a la salida al igual que aquella feliz peli verde.

\- Espere señorita Neliel, con usted debo hablar un momento.- La chica simplemente hizo una mueca de fastidio, cerró la puerta y se dirigió en dirección al escritorio del peli azul.

\- ¿Qué quiere?

\- ¿Cómo que qué quiero? ¿Ya se le olvidó lo que pasó hace un rato en el baño?

\- Oooh claro, eso, debería agradecerme que no nos descubrieran porque si fuera por usted ahí seguiríamos escondidos.

\- Si fuera por mi _…- "Estaríamos haciendo cosas mucho más interesantes en ese pequeño espacio…"_ Se dijo mentalmente.- Hubiésemos enfrentado el problema desde el principio.

\- No me diga ¿y qué magnífica y brillante excusa tenía en mente, ah?

\- Una excusa en la que yo saldría libre de toda culpa.

\- Claro, como siempre pensando en su beneficio propio…

\- Yo no tengo problema alguno en decir las cosas de frente, a diferencia suya…

\- ¿De qué habla?

\- Aja, con que soy un orgulloso, insensible, patán y grosero… Ah, y que este lugar es un "infierno".

\- Así es, que bueno que escuchó bien y tiene buena memoria.

\- Entonces afirma que anda por ahí hablando mal de sus superiores.

\- Solo sostengo lo que dije, y si no tiene nada más que decir, me retiro…

\- Aún no he dicho que puede retirarse.

\- ¿Ve lo que le digo? No puede si quiera ser más educado a la hora de dar una orden, o pedir un favor…

\- Tsk…- Estuvo a punto de responderle a la defensiva, ya saben, lo típico, que "él veía cómo trataba a sus empleados", "las órdenes que daba se debían cumplir", etc… Pero si quería ganarse su confianza al menos por ella, dejaría de lado su lista de frases narcisistas y de superioridad.- Puede POR FAVOR sentarse y dejarme terminar…- La chica lo siguió viendo seria pero relajó el ceño fruncido, y consecuentemente obedeció.

\- Ve que bien se oye cuando pide el favor, claro que sería mejor sin alguien que se lo tuviese que recordar.

\- Solo espero que cualquiera que sea su relación con el doctorcito ese de pelo naranja no vaya a afectar su rendimiento en el trabajo o me veré en la tarea de echarlo de aquí.

\- No creo que sea asunto suyo la relación que tengamos, pero si queda más tranquilo con saberlo él y yo solo somos amigos.

\- Espero que así sea…

\- No se preocupe, a diferencia suya yo sí sé que la oficina es para trabajar, no para cometer actos obscenos…- Recalcando lo que había sucedido temprano en la mañana.

\- Pues entonces…- Estuvo a nada de explotar, esa mujer lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, es fuerte y determinada, sin pelos en la lengua para hablar, a él le gustaban los retos pero este "pequeño" reto ya lo estaba sacando de quicio, le gustaba que sus empleados, todos sin excepción alguna le obedecieran sin discutir, pero a ella le gustaba ponérselo difícil.

\- ¡Holaaa!- Alguien entró por la puerta sin dar aviso, iba dando brincos y salticos hasta llegar al puesto del jefe, la peli verde solo observaba extrañada.- ¡Tío Grimmjow!- La pequeña se le lanzó para darle un abrazo.

\- Aaah, la señorita hiperactiva, ya se me hacía raro que no venías a visitar.- La alzó del suelo sosteniéndola con un brazo por debajo de las piernas mientras que ella se sostenía de su nuca con un brazo.

\- Si, es que esta es la semana que me quedo con mi papá y quiso que viniera a saludar…- La chiquilla volteó su rostro hacia donde estaba la peli verde.- ¡Hola!- La saludó también.

\- Hola pequeña, mucho gusto, soy Neliel.- Le extendió la mano.

\- Yo soy Lilynette.- Le extendió la mano también para corresponderle el saludo.- ¿Es tu novia tío Grimmjow? Está muy guapa.

\- Ehh…- Iba a responder la mujer cuando el peli azul la interrumpió.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que lo somos?

\- Porque ella me cayó bien, en cambio Saya no, ella no me gusta.- La de ojos oliva se rio, pero con una mano sobre la boca y volteando la vista hacia otro lado, "es que hasta una niña se da cuenta de la clase de arpía que tiene por amante…" Pensó.

\- No me digas… Bueno, en un par de horas salimos y te gasto un helado ¿te parece?

\- Siiii, pero de tres bolas de helado, una de chocolate, otra de fresa y otra de chicle, aaah y con salsa de mora y chispitas dulces encima.

\- Claro que sí, pero debe ser a escondidas sin que tu padre se dé cuenta o sino nos cuelga a los dos.

\- Si, será nuestro secreto.

\- Bueno, entonces…- La dejó en el suelo.- Ve con tu padre y pídele permiso.

\- Claro que si.- Se fue corriendo pero antes de salir…- ¿Y podemos ir con la señorita Nel?

\- No lo sé, pregúntaselo.

\- ¿Puedes, puedes, pueeedes? ¿Si? Por fis, mira que seré generosa y te compartiré de mi helado.

\- Bueno… si mi jefe me da permiso…

\- ¡Claro que sí! El tío Grimmjow te da permiso, ven…- La tomó de una mano.- Ayúdame a convencer a mi papá.

\- Si, si, ahí voy…- Y la haló hasta llevarla fuera de la oficina.

\- Es que a mi papá no le gusta que salga sola con tío Grimmjow, dice que es una mala influencia porque me gasta todo lo que yo quiero.

\- Entonces seré como tu guardaespaldas…

\- Si, pero tú me caes bien, así que puedes ser no solo mi guardaespaldas sino mi amiga ¿qué te parece?

\- Me parece genial.

\- Vamos, te presentaré a mi papá…- Entraron en otra oficina.- ¡Papaaa! Mira, ella es mi nueva amiga, se llama Nel.

\- ¿Stark? ¿El señor Stark es tu papá?

\- Así que ya te conociste con mi hija, espero que no hayas hecho alguna imprudencia Lilynette.

\- Claro que no pa…

\- No, por supuesto que no, ella es una niña muy alegre y educada.

\- Por favor toma asiento.- Así lo hizo la secretaria.

\- Papi, es que venía a pedirte un favor.

\- A ver, ¿de qué se trata?- La sentó sobre sus piernas.

\- ¿Puedo salir con Nel y tío Grimmjow a comer helado?

\- Ahhh, con Grimmjow… Sabes que no me gusta que te consienta tanto…

\- Por favooor papi, nos vamos a portar bien, mira que su novia viene con nosotros…

\- ¿Su novia? ¿Saya?

\- Nooo, esa no, ella…- Dijo señalando a la secretaria que tenía en frente.

\- Aaaah… déjame un momento a solas con ella Lilynette…

\- Entonces ¿sí puedo ir?

\- Ya veremos… por lo pronto hazme caso.

\- Bueno…- Hizo un puchero y salió de la oficina.

\- Así que… novia de Grimmjow…?

\- No, no, esas son solo suposiciones de la pequeña, entre mi jefe y yo no hay nada…

\- Hay, que lástima, las ocurrencias de mi hija…

\- No sabía que tenía hijos señor Stark.

\- Si, es que soy divorciado, y a la pequeña Lilynette puedo verla una semana cada mes.

\- Ya veo…

\- Entonces dime tú, ¿Qué es lo que se traen entre manos Grimmjow y mi hija?

\- Nada, solo quiere llevarla a comer un helado.

\- Juuum, créeme que cuando ese par se juntan no hay poder humano que los detenga, digamos que se entienden bien.

\- Si gusta puedo acompañarlos para que esté más tranquilo.

\- Por supuesto que los acompañarás. Verás… la madre de mi hija es un tanto-muy estricta con los cuidados que tiene sobre ella así que cuando puede "liberarse" de sus normas hace una que otra travesura.

\- Solo travesuras de niños.

\- Bueno, te dejaré responsable entonces señorita Nel. Dile a Lilynette que la quiero de vuelta en una hora.

\- Por supuesto.- Se levantó de la silla en dirección a la salida, volvió a entrar en la oficina de su jefe.- Lilynette, tu padre dijo que te daba permiso…

\- ¡Yupi!

\- Con la condición de que estuvieses de vuelta en una hora y que yo te acompañara.

\- Gracias, te mostraré mis lugares favoritos, podemos ir a cine, a la feria, al parque de diversiones…

\- Lily, sabes que podremos ir a todos esos lugares en una hora…

\- Pero tío Grimmjow…

\- Escoge uno no más.

\- Mmmmm… ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué te parece el "Candy, Candy palace"?

\- Bueno, entonces ahí iremos.

\- Es de mis lugares favoritos Nell, estoy segura que también te va a gustar.

\- Bien, entonces vamos.- Los tres salieron y tomaron el elevador, la peli verde llevaba puesto su elegante y corto bléiser pues eran las cinco de la tarde y estaba a punto de anochecer, la infante se sostenía de la mano de ella, contándole historias de sus travesuras en el colegio, de las anteriores salidas con Grimmjow, de sus muñecas, etc… Llegaron al carro del peli azul y emprendieron camino, la peli verde se hizo atrás con la niña mientras que el hombre conducía. Unas calles más adelante y llegaron finalmente a su destino.

\- Mira Nell, este es el lugar del que te hablaba "Candy, Candy palace".- Un enorme establecimiento de dos pisos, que desde la fachada bastante llamativa podía darse una idea de lo que se encontraba adentro, era evidentemente un lugar para niños, hasta habían hombres disfrazados de helados y dulces en la puerta dándole la bienvenida a todos los que iban entrando, colores de arco iris por doquier, figuritas de caramelos, ponys, princesas y demás.

\- Wow, no tenía ni idea de que esto existía…- Dijo con asombro la peli verde. Entraron al sitio, todo estaba decorado con temática para niños, mesas en forma de galleta al igual que las sillas, el piso era de recuadros de colores, del techo colgaban muñecos en icopor de series animadas infantiles populares, los empleados vestían curiosos trajes igualmente coloridos.

\- Bienvenidos a Candy Cnady palace. ¿Qué desean ordenar?

\- A mí deme por favor un cono de helado de tres pisos, uno de chocolate, otro de fresa y otro de chicle con salsa de mora y muchas chispitas dulces.- La mesera iba anotando.

\- ¿Para la señorita?

\- No gracias, no voy a ordenar nada…

\- ¿Y el señor?

\- Una malteada de chocolate y brownie por favor.

\- Bien, en seguida les traigo su orden.

\- Lilynette, ¿segura que vas a poder con todo lo que pediste?

\- Claro que sí, entre tío Grimmjow y yo podemos con todo el helado del mundo si es necesario.

\- Bueno… yo solo digo, espero que tu padre no se enoje porque consumas tanta azúcar.

\- No te preocupes, mi papá no se enoja por eso, hasta él mismo me ha traído a este lugar.

\- Bueno, confiaré en tu palabra…

\- Tío Grimmjow, ¿puedo ir a jugar mientras me traen el helado?

\- Claro, ya sabes las condiciones.

\- Si señor.- Y salió corriendo hacia uno de los juegos, una estructura de toboganes, piscinas de pelotas, laberintos y más.

\- No se parece en nada a Stark… Digo, por lo blanca y rubia…

\- Es más parecida a su madre.

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

\- Siete.

\- ¿Y desde hace cuánto la conoces?

\- Desde que Stark comenzó a trabajar en mi empresa, hace un par de años.

\- Bueno, debo admitir que estoy sorprendida, nunca imaginé que a usted le gustasen los niños.

\- Digamos que Lilynette siempre fue muy diferente, por eso creo que nos entendemos bien.

\- Buena tarde señores, un helado de cono de tres pisos…- Lo recibió Grimmjow.- Y una malteada de chocolate con brownie para…

\- Para la señorita.- Le respondió el mismo.

\- Este… gracias… pero yo no pedí la malteada…

\- Considérelo un obsequio en agradecimiento por habernos acompañado.

\- Vaya, que formal de su pare señor Jeaggerjaques.- Lo dijo en tono burlón, cosa que al joven ni lo inmutó.

\- ¡Lily! ¡Ya trajeron tu helado!- Gritó el joven para que donde quiera que estuviese la chiquilla lo pudiese escuchar.

\- ¿Y usted no va a comer nada?

\- Sí, yo sé que Lillynette va a dejar esto por la mitad.- Refiriéndose al helado.

\- Mmmmmmm, Dios, está delicioso.- Pronunció la peli verde al dar el primer bocado.

\- Acá preparan de las mejores malteadas…

\- Si puedo darme cuenta…

\- ¡Ya llegué!- y le dio a la niña su torre de helado.

\- Lily, come despacio que se te va a congelar el cerebro.

\- Es que me encanta el helado de acá. ¿Qué tal está tu malteada Nel?

\- Mmmmm, está muy buena.

\- ¿Y no la compartes con tío Grimmjow? Así como en las películas románticas que ambos toman con pitillo del mismo vaso.

\- Es que ella es envidiosa Lilynette.

\- ¡Claro que no!- Y la peli verde le tiró una servilleta a la cara.- Tu tío Grimmjow y yo no somos novios.

\- Aaaash, pero yo creo que harían una linda pareja.- Los susodichos se miraron de reojo, la chica apartó la mirada pero logró sonrojarse levemente, el hombre no hizo expresión alguna pero ya podrán imaginar lo que pasaba por su mente.- ¿Pero puedo decirte "tía Nell"?

\- Yo creo que "amiga" es mejor.- Dijo tratando de evitar herir los sentimientos de la pequeña porque no quería que la relacionase de ningún modo con su "tío Grimmjow".

\- Mmmm, bueno, ¿qué les parece si jugamos algo mientras tanto?

\- Bueno, ¿qué quieres jugar?- Le dijo la peli verde.

\- Adivinanzas.

\- Oh no, Lilynette sabes que ese juego es para después de comer.- Dijo el peli azul.

\- ¡Entonces acabemos rápido con esto!- Lanzó un gran mordisco al helado que hizo que se le destemplaran los dientes y le doliera la cabeza.- Auuush…

\- Bueno, yo te ayudo…- Y en menos de cinco minutos entre la niña y el hombre se habían acabado la torre de tres pisos.

\- ¡Listo! ¿Ya podemos jugar?

\- Si.- Le respondió el "tío".

\- Vamos, acá hay un lugar especial donde se puede jugar…- Y se llevó a la mujer de la mano a una sala de juegos que no tenía buena pinta, es decir, estaba vuelta un desastre, quien sabe qué plan malévolo se traería en mente la niña.- Siéntense los dos acá…- Dijo señalando un espacio en el suelo acolchonado de colores.- Yo ya vengo, traeré lo que es necesario para empezar…

\- ¿Qué clase de juego es?

\- Ya verás…- Respondió el peli azul, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, de esas que no demuestran felicidad sino más bien picardía. La pequeña llegó con un gran tazón de plástico lleno de una espuma blanca, que al parecer era comestible, se sentó junto a ellos en círculo y colocó el recipiente en el suelo en medio de los tres.

\- Bueno, tío Grimmjow ya conoce el juego así que te explicaré a ti de qué se trata… Este tazón es nuestra arma, la idea es que entre dos de nosotros se pongan de acuerdo en un objeto a adivinar para retar al participante restante, si en tres oportunidades el jugador no logra adivinar el objeto entonces será atacado con bolas de espuma.

\- Bueno… eso suena un tanto salvaje…

\- Es divertido, ya verás… Entonces comenzaremos las dos.

\- Me parece bien.- La chiquilla se levantó y se llevó de la mano a Nel lejos donde el hombre no pudiese escucharlas ni leerles los labios.

\- Bueno, entonces ¿qué se te ocurre que podamos hacerle adivinar a Grimmjow?- Cuestionó la mujer.

\- Jummm, él es bastante bueno para esto, debe ser algo súper complejo…

\- ¿Cuántas pistas le podemos dar?

\- Tres.

\- Bien, ya tengo una idea.- Se le acercó al oído para susurrarle, la pequeña sonrió y asintió. Volvieron a sus puestos.

\- Bueno tío Grimm, vamos a comenzar.

\- Es alto.- Comenzó Nel.

\- Tiene cuatro patas.- Siguió la niña.

\- Y no es un animal.

\- Mmmmm, ¿un árbol?

\- No…

\- ¿La torre eiffel?

\- No…- Ambas chicas iban alistando en sus puños manotadas de la espuma, para estar listas y lanzárselas al hombre.

\- Mmmmm, una grúa.

\- N… Si.

\- JA, soy bueno en esto.- Dijo orgulloso.

\- Eres aburrido tío Grimm.

\- Bueno, ahora nos toca a los dos.- El peli azul y la de verde se fueron a planear su adivinanza.

\- Bien, una adivinanza que tenga que ver con sexo, eso nunca se le pasaría por la mente.

\- ¡OIGA! Es una niña ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Bien, bien. Entonces… algo que tenga que ver con automóviles, jamás podría adivinarlo.

\- Ash, por qué no más bien algo con alimentos o animales.

\- Mmmmm, un león con cabeza de águila y cola de serpiente.

\- No… me refería más bien a…- Le susurró unas cuantas palabras.

\- ¡Bien!- Volvieron a sus lugares.

\- A ver pequeña hiperactiva, ¿qué es cursi?

\- Te puede cargar.- Continuó la mujer.

\- Y no existe.

\- Eeeemmm, ¿Un pony?

\- No…

\- ¿Una nave espacial rosada con flores y conejillos?

\- No…- Los dos adultos estaban preparando sus ataques…

\- Ya sé, ya sé, un unicornio.

\- Seee…- Con un tono decepción pues querían iniciar una guerra de espuma.

\- Yupi, bueno, es el turno de tío Grimmjow y mío.- Repitieron el mismo procedimiento y volvieron a sus sitios.

\- Bueno Nel, ¿qué es comestible?

\- Tiene muuuuchos ojos.- Continuó la niña.

\- Pero no puede ver.

\- Este… Un pez mutante.

\- No…

\- Una tarántula…

\- No, qué asco…- Pronunció la niña. Nuevamente alistaron sus ataques.

\- Esteee.. AH ¡ya sé! La piña.

\- Si…- Dijo la infante pero al mismo tiempo el peli azul la contradijo diciendo…

\- NO.- Y le lanzó la manotada de espuma a la cara.

\- Qué… pero si Lilynette dijo que estaba bien…

\- Pues yo digo que está mal.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Con que las reglas del juego se pueden romper en cualquier momento eh…?- Mientras decía esto fue disimuladamente cogiendo espuma del tazón.- ¡Pues entonces es guerra!- Y le lanzó la manotada al peli azul justo en la cara también.

\- Wiiiiiii ¡Se declara la guerra!- Dijo emocionada la niña, agarrando su propia munición en las manos para atacar a ambos adultos a los cuales les arrojó de aquello sin piedad.

\- Aaaah, ¿ahora estás en nuestra contra?- El hombre con la mano se recogió toda la espuma del traje y de la cara para que de un solo movimiento se la esparciera por toda la cara a la niña.

\- ¡Aaaaah, noooo!- Gritaba la chiquilla entre risas.- ¡Ahora todos contra Nel!- Dijo cuándo su atacante había terminado con ella.

\- ¡No, no, esperen!- Salió corriendo hacia otro lado de la sala, pero sus rivales la persiguieron para arrinconarla en una esquina y sin piedad derramar toda la espuma que pudieron sobre ella. Más o menos en esas duraron unos diez minutos, corriendo de un lado a otro lanzándose la espuma, usando objetos para defenderse, formando equipos de dos contra uno, hasta caer rendidos sobre el suelo y reír sin parar, sin previo aviso la chiquilla se quedó en silencio, estaba durmiendo ya.

\- ¡Joder! Mira la hora que es, nos pasamos dos horas en esto, el señor Stark me va a regañar…

\- No te va a decir nada, él ya sabe que cuando venimos acá es para jugar un rato.

\- ¿Lo hacen seguido?

\- Mmmm, de vez en cuando…- El peli azul cargó a la rendida rubia en sus brazos, se limpiaron un poco las ropas, pagaron la cuenta y salieron del establecimiento, llegaron finalmente al edificio a eso de las siete de la noche, un preocupado padre esperaba afuera.

\- Señor Stark, lamento la demora, el tiempo se fue volando y no nos dimos cuenta…

\- ¿El juego de las adivinanzas?

\- Si…- Contestaron los responsables al unísono.

\- Ya me lo imaginaba, bueno, no hay problema, sé lo inquieta que es mi hija cuando se trata de jugar y veo que todos quedaron sucios de pies a cabeza…- Los trajes de ambos adultos y de la niña estaban completamente blancos, a pesar de haberse retirado el exceso quedaron unas manchas visibles.- Bueno, me iré a casa.- Dijo con su hija ya en brazos, le ayudaron a subirla en el carro y acto seguido emprendió su rumbo.

\- Que día… No pensé que jugar con una niña me dejaría tan agotada.

\- Es normal, sobre todo con niñas llenas de energía como ella.

\- Jamás creí que tuviese un lado divertido señor Jeaggerjaques.

\- Ja, solo tuvo suerte de verme con ella, porque es con la única que hago este tipo de cosas… en fin, supongo que usted se irá a casa, yo iré de nuevo al edificio para asegurarme de que todo esté en orden. Hasta mañana.- Se dio vuelta.

\- Espere…- Le detuvo el paso y él la miró extrañado.- Es que… quisiera agradecerle… por lo de hoy.

\- ¿Por el helado?

\- No… por lo otro… por lo que pasó en el baño.

\- ¿Lo de escondernos?

\- Nooo…

\- ¿Entonces? Yo sólo recuerdo eso y la parte donde me insultó.

\- Aish… pues me refiero a lo del…- Bajó el tono de voz para ser discreta.- A lo del abrazo…

\- Pfff, eso ¿qué tanto misterio tiene?

\- Pues, solo quería agradecérselo, por el apoyo del momento…

\- Ja, si como sea… Solo espero que no vuelva a meterse en problemas.

\- Respecto a eso, ¿todavía tiene pensado despedir a esa mujer?

\- Por supuesto que sí.

\- Pero me prometió que no lo haría…

\- Eso fue en el pasado, ahora es distinto.

\- Por favooor, dele otra oportunidad, le prometo que no volveré a dejarme provocar, no ocurrirán más peleas, se lo prometo…- Le hizo una mirada de borreguito degollado a lo cual el hombre no pudo resistirse.

\- Ash, está bien, como guste, total, yo no soy el afectado…

\- ¡Gracias!- Sin que él se diera cuenta, la mujer, por instinto y quizás por dejarse llevar de la emoción se le abalanzó encima para abrazarlo, a lo que el hombre quedó atónito, fue algo que ni en mil años se hubiese imaginado que hiciese la mujer, fue totalmente sorpresivo, de momento.

\- Sabe…- Se separó de él dando por finalizado el acto.- Cuando se lo propone puede llegar a ser muy amigable.- Dio unos pasos en dirección opuesta.- Hasta mañana jefe.- Y se fue. El joven quedó ahí, de pies, observando aún el camino por donde la mujer había tomado el taxi para irse, quizás… quizás después de todo no era una mala idea tener un tanto más de amabilidad con ella, al parecer así podría seguir intentando acercársele, claro, con el único objetivo de acostarse con ella o… quizás ¿habría otra intención más que desconocía?

* * *

 **Fiiiiin!**

 **¿Qué tal les pareció chicos? :D**

 **Nuestra pequeña Nel va descubriendo de a poco el "otro lado" de su jefe ¿Qué otras cosas seguirán pasando? Jummm, les aseguro que tengo muchas ideas más plasmadas en mi libreta xD**

 **El fict de "gato y medio" lo estaré actualizando pronto, primero quería publicar este para complaceros xD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden comentar y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo (*u*)/**


	14. ¿Son celos?

**Hola chiquillos! ¿cómo están? Yo repleta de trabajos pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer... Disculpen por demorarme en actualizar, estas semanas han sido de locos xD La historia de "Gato y medio" la actualizaré después, no sé cuando pero prometo seguirla, por ahora me interesa seguir fiel con esta historia, todavía tengo infinidad de ideas que plasmar xD**

 ***Sección de agradecimientos***

 **karin-chan150301:** Todavía falta un poquito, pero ya casi vienen las cosillas pervertidas xD Gracias por comentar.

 **aly36:** jejeje, gracias por tu review y que bueno que te haya gustado el final xD

 **Igtm:** Si, peo si los encontraban entonces se abriría una historia paralela a la que estoy haciendo jejeje, gracias por el review.

 **Aika Yami:** Jijiji, que bueno que ya te tengo enganchada con el fict, y gracias por tus reviews xD

 **marian78:** Gracias por tu comentario, aunque la historia no está tan enfocada en Rukia e Ichigo si iré mostrando cómo se desarrolla su romance, pero va a ser más lento xP

 **SuwabeKoto-chan:** Gracias por tu review hermosa :3 Si, cada vez más acercamientos, lo del besito, pues ya casi ya casi, toca que te aguantes un tantito más xD

 **Kawai world:** Gracias por animarte a comentar y espero que lo sigas haciendo :D

 **anime love:** Que bueno que te haya gustado xD Gracias por tu review y espero el siguiente en este cap xD

 **Y sin más que decir ¡Disfruten del cap! (*-*)/**

Capítulo 14: ¿Son celos?

La noche había llegado sin previo aviso, las luces de las calles alumbraban cada rincón y todos los trabajadores regresaban agotados a sus hogares, hasta cierta peli verde que dentro de un taxi rumbo a su destino iba pensativa recordando todo lo sucedido ese día. "Un día de locos" pensaba, quien iba a imaginarse que acontecería aquella incómoda situación dentro del baño, que por poco le cuesta su puesto de trabajo porque ella no iba a ser el centro de chismes de la empresa, de haber sido necesario ese mismo día renuncia, y luego lo ocurrido con la hija de Stark, que coincidencia ¿no? Parecía que el destino quisiese ponerla junto a ese hombre cada vez más y más cerca, por una u otra razón se veían enlazados en situaciones que ninguno de los dos tenía planeado que sucedieran, lo del baño fue bastante inesperado ¿qué le importaba a ese hombre saber acerca de su estado de ánimo? Y que luego entrara a consolarla pero más extraño aún fue su reacción de querer ir a golpear a quien fuese que le hubiese hecho lo que le hizo, recordando aquella conversación que tuvo con Yoruichi, sin quererlo estaba comprobando que lo que decía era verdad hasta cierto punto, ese hombre no era tan malo como parecía, probablemente no le gustaba demostrarle a los demás su lado amable, lado que quedó en evidencia gracias a la pequeña Lilinette, confesaba que sentía una enorme curiosidad por conocer más a fondo aquel "lado amable" de su jefe, no pregunten por qué, ni ella misma sabe la razón pero, se sentía bien, se sentía conforme, era como si estuviese viendo no a un jefe testarudo y gruñón sino por el contrario como si fuese un amigo o por lo menos el potencial intento de "amigo", pero bueno, así como dice el dicho "si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma irá a la montaña", quiere decir que si él no está dispuesto a cambiar, a mostrarse como realmente es, entonces ella intentaría ser un tanto más amable con él para descubrirlo, claro que sin permitirle pasar por alto alguna grosería.

Llegando finalmente a su destino entró al departamento donde su pequeña amiga se encontraba esperándola.

\- Bueno bueno, señorita Nelliel, ahora sí me vas a explicar qué fue todo lo que sucedió esta tarde.

\- Hay Rukia, pues lo que ya sabes, ¿o acaso estás celosa, aaaah?- Le lanzó una mirada pícara.

\- JA, por supuesto que no, ¿Quién podría sentir celos de ese tipejo? No, en lo absoluto.

\- Jajajajajaja, era una broma, tampoco me lo tomes a mal.

\- Como sea… pero ¿estás segura de que es el mismo?

\- Por supuesto que sí, hasta él me reconoció, que coincidencia que el mismo doctor que te cae mal es el que a mí me gustaba.

\- ¿Gustaba? O sea, pasado.

\- Pues…

\- Neeeel…

\- No lo sé, jejejeje, me sigue pareciendo guapo, atractivo, y al parecer su personalidad no ha cambiado, sigue siendo el mismo, claro que yo en aquellos tiempos era una adolescente, ahora creo que veo todo de manera distinta.

\- ¿En qué sentido?

\- En que cuando creces pues te das cuenta de que ciertas fantasías eran eso, solo fantasías.

\- Mmmmm bueno, o… no será que te gusta alguien más y por eso ya no sientes lo mismo por Kurosaki.

\- Claro que no amiga.

\- Porque déjame decirte que tu jefe está, uff, como quiere.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a Grimmjow?

\- Claro, a quién no le gustaría ese hombre. Millonario, guapo, determinado…

\- Mujeriego, grosero, mal educado, testarudo…- Continuó la peli verde.

\- Jajajajaja ¿tanto lo odias?

\- No lo odio, odio sus actitudes déspotas y groseras.

\- Te repito la misma frase que me dijiste hace unos días: "Del odio al amor hay un solo paso"- Esto último tratando de imitar la voz de su amiga.

\- No, por favor, para que eso sucediera debería acabarse el mundo, o como mínimo que cambiase todas sus malas actitudes, pero es más probable que acabe el mundo primero.

\- En todo caso, no se puede negar que es un muy buen partido.

\- Ichigo también lo es…

\- Ash, aja, lo que digas… Cambiando de tema, ¿lograste encontrar a alguien que nos pueda dar posada? Estuve hablando con varias de las enfermeras pero todas ellas o viven aún con sus familias, o ya formaron una, o también viven en arriendo como nosotras.

\- Si, de hecho si, una amiga de la oficina, se llama Matsumoto, es muy amable, me dijo que con gusto nos daba posada a las dos, mañana te la presento.

\- Genial, ya me estaba preocupando, solo tenemos que ir empacando nuestras pertenencias.

\- Si, aunque aún no sé dónde vive pero espero que no sea un lugar pequeño dónde vayamos a incomodar.

\- Si, ojalá… Oye Nel, ahora que me doy cuenta ¿por qué estás tan sucia? Parece que te hubiesen echado talco encima.

\- Aaaah si, esto… Pues resulta que hoy conocí a la hija de uno de mis jefes, y salí con ella a jugar y pues, he aquí el resultado…- Quiso omitir a toda costa mencionar que también había salido con su jefe.

\- Que bien, al menos te distraes un poco. Iré a preparar unos sándwiches.- Después de la cena y una amena conversación ambas chicas se dirigieron a sus camas temprano para despertar enérgicas.

Al día siguiente, en la mañana calurosa y despejada, el chico de cabellos azules se levantaba de la cama totalmente descansado y listo para ir a trabajar. Como rutina de todos los días se fue a bañar, desayunó y partió rumbo a casa de su amigo para recogerle, Vega sabía manejar un auto pero nunca había tenido uno propio, ya saben, como típico nerd ecologista decía que prefería cuidar el medio ambiente y el aire contaminado y todas esas cosas que a su compañero le parecían absurdas, pero bueno, ese era problema suyo.

\- Buen día Grimmjow.

\- ¿Cuándo piensas comprarte tu propio carro? No esperarás que esté todos los días disponible para servirte de chofer.

\- Y como siempre, muy gratos sus saludos señor.

\- Si, como sea…

\- Hay que cuidar el medio ambiente Grimmjow, no usar auto disminuye los índices de contaminación en un 5% más…

\- Lo que me gustaría saber en estos momentos es el índice de ingresos y gastos que hemos tenido en la semana Vega.

\- Bueno, bueno, ingresos aumentaron en un 3% y gastos los de siempre, bueno, solo un pequeño gasto adicional porque tuvieron que reemplazar la tapa de uno de los inodoros del baño de mujeres perteneciente al último piso, el de nosotros. ¿Quién habrá podido ser tan pesada como para desfondar esa tapa?

\- Eeeeh… Sí, que raro… Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo va el asunto con los coreanos?

\- Jumm, las cosas se están complicando un poco, porque al parecer estas personas no quieren hacerse cargo de los daños ocasionados, dicen que es responsabilidad de nuestra empresa y que nosotros debemos asumir ese cargo.

\- JA, ¿y quién nos obliga? No hay ningún contrato ni cláusula de por medio que sostenga lo que ellos afirman.

\- Si, pero de todas maneras están tratando de generar una demanda y que llegue a los tribunales, cosa que no deberíamos permitir.

\- No creo que se atrevan, saben que por las cifras que eso representa y el riesgo que corren a que los dejemos sin suministros de nuestros servicios están en juego.

\- Pues, yo también espero que no pase a mayores…- Finalmente llegaron a su destino, como de costumbre subieron al último piso donde se encontraban sus oficinas. Como era casi que frecuente, el puesto de su secretaría peli verde se encontraba vacío, llegar después que sus compañeras se le estaba volviendo una mala costumbre.

\- Señorita Matsumoto, ¿hay alguna novedad?

\- Sí señor, llegó esta carta a su nombre.- Le entregó un sobre.

\- Bien, ¿algo más?

\- No señor, de resto todo en orden.

\- Gracias. Ah, dígale por favor a la señorita Neliel que la quiero en mi oficina apenas llegue.- La rubia asintió mientras llevaba la taza de café a su boca, el peli azul se devolvió a su oficina, se sentó frente al escritorio y abrió la carta. Justo como lo había dicho su amigo, la carta era una notificación donde le informaban que había una demanda a nombre de su empresa y por supuesto los demandantes eran nada más ni nada menos que los coreanos, menuda suerte, no quería que el asunto llegase a esos extremos, pero no había de otra, tenía que ceder a la petición antes de que se formase un escándalo judicial, cosa que le daría muy mala imagen a su empresa y no era conveniente. La puerta sonó y el joven contestó afirmativamente para dar paso.

\- Buenos días.- Entró la peli verde, y nuevamente, como si el día de ayer volviera a repetirse pero con otro atuendo, se veía espectacular, llevaba puesto un vestido enterizo, de un azul oscuro mate, con mangas largas hasta un poco más debajo de sus codos, el largo de la falda que le llegaba hasta unos perfectos diez centímetros por encima de la rodilla y nuevamente ese escote en forma de corazón que tanto le gustaba pues sus redondas amigas quedaban en evidencia, el rostro como siempre con un sutil maquillaje y el cabello recogido en una alta y elegante cola de caballo, permitiendo dejar caer unos cuantos mechones sobre su rostro. Joder, él creía que lo sucedido el día de ayer se iba a calmar con un par de buenos polvos que tuvo esa misma noche, lo típico, un par de gemelas rubias que conoció en un bar y le dieron una ejercitante noche, creía con toda fe que eso calmaría sus ganas pero desafortunadamente no fue así, esa mujer tenía algo que lo ponía mal, que le hacía desearla, que le excitaba, tal vez muy probablemente la razón más lógica a todo esto era porque se trataba de "un polvo prohibido", una chica que por más deseable que esté no puedes tocarle un pelo porque varios factores de peso se lo impiden, las normas de la empresa, la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo, las habladurías de los medios, pero también estaba el detalle de saber o más bien no saber si esa mujer estaba interesada en lo mismo, no sabía cómo iría a reaccionar si se atreviera a hacer algo indebido, o quizás… sí tenía una ligera idea por lo acontecido en el baño que ella le retiró la cara, como de antemano conocía el temperamento de esa mujer no dudaba que al hacerlo le dejase plantada una buena cachetada junto con una de las dos bolas o las dos hechas tortillas, una total cajita de sorpresas.

\- Veo que se le está haciendo costumbre llegar después que sus compañeras.

\- Buenos días jefe, ¿cómo amaneció hoy? – Volvió a repetirle lo mismo pero en tono más elevado, sabía que si se ponía a pelear con él como de costumbre no lograría nada porque siempre le respondía a la defensiva y ella estaba con todas sus buenas intenciones tratando de llevarse bien con él.

\- ¿Escuchó lo que le dije?

\- No escuché ningún saludo de su parte, no puedo comenzar una conversación con alguien que no me devuelve el saludo, es como si no estuviese.- Okay, hay que mantener la calma.

\- Tsk.- Chasqueó los dientes.- En primer lugar se dice "buen día" no "buenos días" y en segundo, no creo que le interese saber cómo amanecí.- La chica seguía de pies pero ahora se sentaba en el cómodo sofá cerca de ella, intentando mantener la calma.

\- Bueno, si se trata de amanecer con alguna mujer en la cama entonces tiene toda la razón, no me interesa saber eso.

\- ¿Por qué se sienta allá?

\- Ammm solo estoy esperando a recibir un saludo.- Se recostó sobre el espaldar y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, maldita sea, si se tratara de cualquier otra no dudaría un segundo en pensar que aquella mujer venía a seducirlo, pero siendo ella lo más probable era que no se hubiese dado cuenta de que él estaba teniendo una magnífica vista de sus piernas pues era lógico que la falda se le subía un poco, evidentemente era bastante distraída respecto a esos detalles, ¿lo haría con frecuencia? Porque de solo pensar que cualquier otro podía darse ese lujo se le enervaba la sangre, él quería ser el único que pudiese disfrutar aquello, egoísta como un niño con sus juguetes, entonces más bien cedería ante su petición antes de que alguien entrara por la puerta y se percatara de aquella reveladora pose.

\- Si, si, buen día ¿Podría por favor venir y sentarse frente al escritorio?- La mujer lo miró de re ojo y consecuente accedió ante su petición.

\- Sabe, debería premiarlo con una galleta cada vez que corrige sus palabras…

\- _"Más bien me deberías premiar con ese par de melones…"_ \- Se decía en la mente.- ¿Premiar? ¿Es que acaso cree que soy un jodido perro, gato o algo por el estilo?- La chica soltó una pequeña risa ante el comentario ya que a su mente habían venido imágenes de su jefe vistiendo un traje enterizo con orejas de perro y otro con las de gato, aunque las de felino le sentaban mejor.

\- Quizás, digo, sin ofender.

\- Ja, agradezca que es eficiente en lo que hace porque de otro modo ya la hubiese despedido por faltarle el respeto a sus superiores…

\- Jajajaja, pero si fue usted mismo quien se dijo perro y gato, yo en ningún momento mencioné nada de eso, que se le hayan venido a la mente no es culpa mía.

\- Aja, claro, siga excusándose… Bueno, a lo que vinimos…- Comenzó a buscar una carpeta entre todo el arrume sobre su escritorio.- Quiero que revise estos documentos, se trata del caso con los coreanos, necesito las cifras exactas de cada uno de los movimientos que han hecho desde el comienzo de la obra hasta el último día.

\- ¿No se ha solucionado ese asunto aún?

\- Hoy precisamente llegó una carta con una notificación de demanda, por eso necesito de todos los valores exactos para redactar un documento en nuestra defensa.

\- Okay… ¿Algo más?

\- No, puede retirarse.- Bueno, de hecho las palabras que le cruzaban por la mente en esos momentos tenían que ver más con que se quedara un rato haciéndole un streeptess privado, pero soñar no cuesta nada. La mujer salió de la oficina con la mirada en los documentos sin notar que se estrellaría con alguien ahí.

\- Disculpe, no lo vi…

\- Auch, Nell, deberías fijarte mejor por donde caminas…

\- ¡Rukia! Qué bueno verte por acá, pensé que llegarías más tarde.

\- Yo también, pero mi jefe nos ordenó que viniésemos temprano para comenzar lo más pronto posible con los chequeos.

\- ¿Y en dónde serán?

\- Tu jefe nos asignó una sala especial para atenderlos.

\- La de juntas supongo.

\- Tal vez.

\- Ven Rukis, te presentaré a mi amiga, la que nos va a dar posada en su casa.- La tomó de la mano hasta llevarla al escritorio de la rubia.

\- Raaan, mira, te presento a Rukia, es la amiga con la que te conté que vivo.

\- Hola Ruks, mucho gusto, Rangiku Matsumoto para servirte.

\- El placer es mío.- Respondió.- ¿Ruks?

\- Jajajajajaja, así es Ran, cuando alguien le cae bien le va poniendo apodo de una vez.

\- Oye, muchas gracias por darnos posada en tu casa.

\- No hay nada que agradecer, así como le dije a Nel, lo hago con todo el gusto, la compañía de ustedes me hará muy bien.

\- ¿Dónde vives?

\- Casi a las afueras, en un barrio de casas, sé que les va a gustar. ¿Cuándo piensan mudarse?

\- Pues, lo ideal sería mañana porque precisamente mañana viernes nos echan de ahí. Pero no es gran cosa, Nell y yo tenemos solo un par de maletines grandes, los muebles no nos pertenecen.

\- Bueno, entonces a la salida iremos a recoger sus cosas y las llevo a mi casa.

\- Gracias nuevamente. Si gustas podemos pasar de una vez a hacerte el chequeo médico.

\- ¡Claro!- La rubia y la morena desaparecieron tras una de las puertas que conducía hacia otra habitación.

\- ¿A ti no te han checado Mila Rose?

\- Si, el doctor de pelo naranja lo hizo hace un rato, creo que debe estar por ahí…- Otra puerta se abrió.

\- Hola Nell.

\- ¡Ichigo!- Se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya te hicieron el chequeo médico?

\- No, de hecho eso era lo que estaba preguntando hace un rato…

\- Si quieres pasa conmigo, yo te lo haré.- Los pómulos se le sonrosaron un poco.

\- Eeeh, claro.- Entraron en el dichoso sitio y el doctor cerró la puerta a su paso.

\- Dime Nell, ¿qué tal han estado las cosas desde que te graduaste? No había vuelto a saber nada de ti desde ese tiempo ¿Hace cuánto fue? ¿Como tres años?

\- Si, ya casi cuatro de hecho.

\- ¿Has podido encontrar trabajo como enfermera? ¿Qué haces trabajando en un lugar como este?

\- Resulta que no me era fácil conseguir dinero como enfermera, no me admitían en los hospitales y aceptaba pequeños trabajos de turno, entonces decidí probar suerte estudiando cursos de contabilidad y… heme aquí.- Le sonrió.

-Si gustas puedo darte empleo en el hospital, estoy seguro que mi padre te recibirá sin ningún problema.

\- Gracias Ichigo, que amable pero por ahora no…- Joder, si esa propuesta le hubiese llegado una semana antes no dudaría ni por un instante aceptarla, pero ahora el panorama había cambiado, no era por el contrato que firmó ni por el dinero sino que ya se sentía parte de ese lugar, los amigos que ya había hecho y hasta las enemigas, pero imaginarse no verle la cara a su testarudo jefe nunca más hizo que se le formara un hueco en el estómago, como una sensación de nostalgia inexplicable para ella.

\- Bien, pero cualquier cosa recuerda que la oferta sigue en pie.

\- Gracias Ichigo, tu siempre tan atento.- Le volvió a sonreír.- Por cierto ¿Dónde está tu padre?

\- Ah, el viejo se fue con la otra enfermera a checar a los empleados del siguiente piso.

\- Me gustaría saludarlo.

\- Claro, en la hora del almuerzo nos puedes acompañar. Bueno, ahora sí comencemos…

\- Señorita Rose, ¿sabe usted si Vega se encuentra por estos lares?

\- Si señor Jaegerjaquez, hace poco lo vi entrar a su oficina.

\- Gracias…- El peli azul se dirigió en dirección hacia el mencionado lugar cuando…

\- JAJAJAJAJAJA NOOO, ¡Por favor! ¡Me haces cosquillaaaas!

\- ¿Qué demon…? ¿Quién está gritando?

\- Aaah, debe ser la señorita Nell, hace un momento entró en la sala de juntas acompañada del doctor Kurosaki.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿Me está diciendo que se encuentran solos dentro de una sala?

\- Este… pues sí señor, la misma sala que usted les asignó para hacer los chequeos médicos.

\- AAAGH – Ahora sonaban gemidos.- ¡Eso duele!- Como el hombre piensa que todo mundo tiene su mismo nivel de perversión mental lo primero que se imaginó fue ver al tipejo naranja ese tocando de manera indevida a su secretaria, oooh pero por supuesto que eso no lo iba a permitir, nadie la puede tocar a ella, es su presa, y nadie se entromete entre el cazador y su víctima.

\- ¡¿Me pueden explicar qué son todos esos gritos?!- Entró de golpe el peli azul, sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, la escena con la que se encontró fue ver a su secretaria sentada en la mesa y al doctor frente a ella, agachado, sosteniéndole una de las piernas con una mano y con la otra sujetaba un pequeño martillo.

\- Pues… ¿qué no ve que estoy en mi chequeo médico?- Respondió la peli verde.

\- Oiga, no puede entrar así como así cuando estamos en una revisión privada.- Contestó también el peli naranja después de la chica.

\- Mire… doctorcito de cuarta, resulta que usted se encuentra en mi edificio, por lo tanto yo puedo estar por donde me plazca en este lugar.- Le dijo a la defensiva.

\- Pues muy amablemente le pido el favor de que se retire porque debo seguir con mi trabajo.

\- Por supuesto que continuará con lo que sea que esté haciendo, pero será con otro paciente. Señorita Nell, venga conmigo.

\- La señorita Nell no puede irse porque no ha terminado con su examen.

\- La señorita Nell vendrá conmigo porque es una orden y debe acatarla ahora mismo.

\- Le recuerdo que estamos en revisión general, si se incumple la norma me veré en la tarea de…

\- ¿De qué?- Le desafió el peli azul, su paciencia se estaba agotando. El peli naranja ya no se encontraba arrodillado, sino que estaba de pies y con cada línea de discusión se iba acercando más y más hacia el hombre que tenía en frente, como demostrando que no le temía.

\- De demandarlo por su negligencia a cumplir con las normas.

\- JA, ¿ustedes, demandándome? No me haga reír, quisiera ver eso.

\- No dude que somos bastante capaces de hacerlo.

\- Inténtelo.- Se miraban fijamente a los ojos, con los ceños fruncidos y los puños y las mandíbulas apretadas, estaban listos para comenzar con los golpes y los insultos.

\- Hey, hey, ya, cálmense. No te preocupes Ichigo, en un rato le pediré a Rukia que me haga el chequeo, si me necesitan pues no hay de otra…- Dijo tratando de calmar la situación, Ichigo le lanzó una última mirada desafiante al peli azul quien lo observaba con un gesto de triunfo y satisfacción antes de darse media vuelta.

\- Bueno, como digas Nell. Solo no se te vaya a olvidar…- La chica asintió y salió del lugar junto con su jefe.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso?- Le cuestionó la chica, bastante seria, y estando en uno de los pasillos donde nadie pudiese escucharlos hablar.

\- Le advertí que no quería acercamientos suyos con ese doctor.

\- ¿Acercamientos? Pero si solo me estaba revisando, como cualquier otro médico lo haría.

\- ¿Como cualquier otro médico que la hace reír y gritar?

\- Ash, pues es que me estaba golpeando la rodilla con el martillo y… Agh, igual no sé por qué le estoy dando explicaciones, no le veo el problema, a Mila Rose también la atendió él y usted no puso problema alguno. ¿Por qué conmigo si?

\- Ya le dije, porque usted y ese se conocen de antes ¿o me equivoco? Así que no quiero confiancitas ni nada por el estilo.

\- Aish, ya le dije que entre él y yo no hay nada, pero bueno como siempre crea lo que quiera creer…- La mujer comenzaba a alterarse, así que antes de iniciar otra discusión decidió retirarse de ahí.- Si no lo conociera diría que está celoso.- Y desapareció tras dar la vuelta por una esquina. ¿Celos? Claro que no, no puede tener celos por alguien que no siente nada, solo es un buen trasero con el que quiere pasar el rato, nada más, nada de sentimentalismos tontos ni nada por el estilo, pero se sentía más tranquilo de haberla apartado del lado de ese imbécil. Nuevamente fue a buscar a su amigo quien se encontraba efectivamente en la oficina.

\- Vega, tenías la razón, esos idiotas se atrevieron a demandarnos.

\- Aaaaah, te lo dije te lo dije.

\- Si, si ya, pareces una mujer con tus presentimientos y tus reproches ¿seguro que no te equivocaste de cuerpo?

\- Resulta, señor, que yo soy un tanto más analítico con las cosas, si veo algo que no encaja pues simplemente puedo llegar a la conclusión de que no va a funcionar o van a hacer problemas.

\- Ves, intuición femenina.

\- Bueno, como quiera llamarle. Entonces ¿qué haremos?

\- Necesito que me acompañes al juzgado, para llevar la carta en respuesta a la demanda, y bueno ya que eres abogado puedes entenderte mejor con ellos…

\- Y aquí vamos de nuevo, yo limpiando tus desastres…

\- ¿Quién dijo que sería una buena idea hacer negocios con los coreanos?

\- Bueno, vámonos.- Le respondió el Vega sin contestar a la pregunta de la cual ya se sabía su obvia respuesta.

\- Aish, pero cuál es su problema… nada de lo que hago le parece bien…- Iba refunfuñando la peli verde en voz baja, enojada, con la cabeza agachada y de brazos cruzados, caminaba en dirección hacia el ascensor, pero por segunda vez en ese día, chocó de improvisto con alguien.

\- Ay, disculpe, no lo vi…

\- Que grata sorpresa, señorita Neliel.

\- Señor Raidon, que pena, disculpe iba distraída…

\- No hay por qué disculparse, y lo de "señor" ya lo habíamos hablado, me siento viejo cuando me dicen así… Por cierto ¿en qué venias pensando que te tenía tan distraída?

\- Nada, pues, discutí con mi jefe, no es novedad…

\- Jajajaja ya veo… ¿y por qué discutieron?

\- Ush, es que me da coraje de solo recordar… estaba teniendo mi revisión médica con el doctor y él sin pena ni vergüenza entra ahí, sin avisar, a sacarme porque supuestamente "me necesitaba", pero apenas salimos no me dijo nada, solo fue una excusa para sacarme…

\- Y después de esto ¿todavía no me crees?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que Grimmjow está celoso.

\- No… Bueno, quizás se me cruzó la idea por la mente, pero no, no es lógico, no tiene por qué estarlo.

\- Por favor, hasta yo sentiría celos de ti.- La chica logró sonrojarse ante el comentario.- Wow, wow, si quieres podemos comprobarlo ahora mismo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ahí viene tu jefe con su asistente, tu solo sígueme la corriente ¿vale?

\- Eeeeh…- Los dos mencionados hombres venían efectivamente en dirección a ellos, quizás para tomar el elevador, unos metros más cerca se percataron de la presencia de ambos.

\- Primooo, que gusto verte hoy.- Mientras ellos se acercaban, Raidon pasó uno de sus brazos por detrás de las caderas de Nel, sujetándola ahí mismo con la mano.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí si tu no trabajas?- Le respondió, y justo después se percató de aquella mano ubicada sobre su secretaria en un lugar poco debido. La venita de la sien empezaba a brotarse.- Señorita Nell, ¿no debería estar en su escritorio haciendo la tarea que le puse?

\- Pues…

\- Lo que pasa querido primo es que la señorita…- La haló un poco más hacia él.- Es tan amable que va a hacerme el favor de acompañarme a recoger unos papeles del área de administración ¿verdad?- Le lanzó una mirada de complicidad.

\- Eeeh, si claro, eso mismo.- Le confirmó ella.

\- Pero ¿no se supone que debería estar haciendo lo del caso de…- Continuó el Vega, pero fue interrumpido por la mirada y los gestos que la hacía discretamente Raidon, como queriendo decirle que se callara, y que se diera cuenta de las intenciones de él, como el muchacho es buen entendedor, solo le bastó con lanzarle una mirada a la peliverde quien tenía una expresión con el ceño fruncido mirando a su jefe, y luego observar a Grimmjow quien tenía la típica expresión de odio hacia su primo pero esta vez más intenso, claro, percatándose también de la mano que abrazaba por la cintura a la peli verde, todo encajó a la perfección, el Vega entendía cuáles eran las intenciones del otro peli azul, y como desde hace rato él también tenía sus sospechas, decidió seguirles el juego. - Claaaaro ¿A qué piso van?- Cuestionó siguiéndoles la idea.

\- Mmmmm, al 40, pero con esta mujer, a cualquier piso me voy.

\- jejejeje, qué cosas dice…- Logró entrarle la risa nerviosa.

\- No recuerdo haberle dado permiso de ayudarle en nada a este vago.- Replicó el peli azul.

\- No creo que necesite de permisos para ayudar a alguien que lo necesite, señor.

\- Yo creo que está bien, igual eso no le tomará mucho tiempo.- Dijo el Vega, con la evidente intención de no ayudar a su compañero.

\- Vega, nadie te pidió tu opinión.- La misma mirada de odio ahora se la lanzó a su asistente, con esto comprobaba todavía más su teoría.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Solo van a ir a recoger unos documentos.

\- Lo que tiene de malo, Vega, es que ella debe cumplir con el trabajo que le pongo porque es para mí que trabaja, no para este vago.

\- "Tin"- Sonaron las campanitas que anunciaban la llegada del ascensor.

\- Bueno pues, nosotros nos vamos.- El primo testarudo agarró a la chica de la mano y se la llevó con él dentro del ascensor, Grimmjow y Vega les siguieron.

\- Entonces, ¿hoy también almorzamos juntos preciosa?- Estando ya dentro del elevador y mientras bajaba piso por piso, el joven ahora tenía abrazada a la chica pasando uno de sus brazos por detrás de su espalda y sujetándola con la mano del brazo.

\- Emm, si claro, ¿por qué no?

\- Vaaaaya, no sabía que estaban saliendo juntos Raidon.- Dijo el asistente.

\- Así es pequeño Vega, desde ayer, ya le propuse que fueramos novios pero nada que me acepta…

\- Les recuerdo que en esta empresa no se permiten noviazgos entre empleados.- Interrumpió el peli azul.

\- Pero yo no soy un empleado, soy un accionista que es diferente.

\- Pues te recuerdo que las normas cambiaron, pero como siempre andas de vacaciones…

\- Ah, mira que coincidencia que las normas siempre se acomoden a tu conveniencia ¿no?

\- Las normas siempre han sido así.

\- Bueno pues en ese caso la señorita puede renunciar a su puesto y así los dos viviremos felices nuestro amor.

\- Ja, si claro, sobre todo tu "enamorado". Te enamoras cada semana.- El ascensor ya casi llegaba al piso de destino.

\- ¿No me crees primito? Te lo puedo comprobar.

\- Nunca podrías demostrar algo que no…- Sus palabras quedaron cortadas, frenadas en seco al ver que ese hombre agarraba a la peli verde por detrás de la cabeza, atrayendo sus rostros frente a frente, a escasos centímetros uno del otro, el hombre logró plasmarle un delicado beso a la chica en los labios o al menos en la mitad de ellos, como esos que llaman "besos esquineros", pero fue algo muy rápido, sólo un leve roce de labios, nada más profundo que eso. La chica abrió los ojos como platos ante el sorpresivo acto.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa imbécil?!- Explotó el de cabellos celestes, agarrando a su primo por el cuello de la camisa separándolo de la secretaria.

\- Hey, ¿cuál es tu problema Grimmjow?

\- Oigan, cálmense los dos.- Dijo preocupado el asistente, pues ya sabía cómo eran, podían agarrarse a golpes en cualquier momento, la peli verde quedó como en shock, observando el espectáculo.

\- Vuelves a tocarle un pelo y te aseguro que no vivirás para los siguientes cinco segundos.

\- ¿Estás celoso?

\- Estoy bastante enojado, más aún cuando me desafías y desobedeces las normas, pero si dudas puedo confimártelo ahora mismo...- Decía mientras con la otra mano tenía un puño listo para plasmárselo en su cara. Afortunadamente el ascensor abrió sus puertas.

\- Bueno, bueno…- Se soltó del agarre.- Yo me bajo aquí…- Salió del ascensor y la peli verde tubo la intención de seguirle pero la voz de su jefe la detuvo.

\- Señorita Odershvanck, usted viene con nosotros.- Se detuvo y obedeció, callada, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, su cara sonrojada lo decía todo.- Le advertí que ese tipo era un patán, pero claro, como a mí nadie me cree…

\- Bueno, la verdad yo creo que…

\- Tú te callas Vega, no tienes derecho a opinar desde que me traicionaste pasándote al lado de ese inútil.

\- Bueno, está bien, ya me callo…- La mujer seguía sin pronunciar palabra, no sabía quién de los dos estaba más loco, si Raidon o su jefe, porque uno quería usarla para fastidiar a su primo, y el otro no permitía que nadie se le acercara, ¿Será posible? ¿Será que lo que le estaba diciendo Raidon era verdad? ¿Qué razones podría tener su jefe para estar celoso? Porque entre ellos dos no había nada, ningún sentimiento de por medio, al menos no por parte de ella. Continuaron en silencio hasta llegar al último piso.

\- Vega, ve por mi carro, nosotros esperaremos afuera.- Le entregó las llaves, el chico se fue en dirección al sótano y los dos se dirigieron a la salida, a esperar en la calle como había dicho.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Bien qué?

\- ¿No va a decir nada al respecto?

\- No tengo nada que decir…

\- Parece como si se lo hubiese tomado muy en calma.

\- Si, no sé por qué usted no se lo toma con calma también ¿Qué necesidad había de formar alboroto? ¿O es que nunca en su vida había visto a dos personas besarse?- Estaba llena de curiosidad por ver la reacción que tendría, la espinita que le había dejado Raidon no podía sacársela de la mente, quería comprobar por sí misma los hipotéticos "celos" de su jefe.

\- Ja, por favor, lo dice porque no lo conoce bien, ese mujeriego tiene una cita nueva cada semana ¿o acaso pretende usted formar parte de su larga lista?

\- Claro que no, no pretendo formar parte de la lista de nadie.- Huy, golpe bajo, sí había quedado tranquilo con saber que a ella no le interesaba su primo, pero por lo que acababa de decir aparentemente tampoco le interesaba tener una relación con nadie más, incluyéndolo a él.

\- Créame, es una buena decisión…

\- Pero, en todo caso… ¿qué le importa a usted si me meto con él o con quien sea?

\- Tch, no se sienta tan importante, no es que me interese, solo hago que las normas se cumplan en mi empresa.

\- Claro, ¿incluyendo al doctor?

\- Pues…- Afortunadamente el carro llegó antes de que pudiese responder a eso, el chofer quien era Vega cambió su puesto al del copiloto para que Grimmjow pudiese manejar, la chica se fue en la parte de atrás.

\- ¿Puedo saber para qué me trajo con ustedes señor Jeaggerjaques?

\- Para asegurarme de que está haciendo algo útil y no perdiendo el tiempo con Raidon.

\- No le hagas caso Nell, está celoso pero no quiere admitirlo.

\- Vega, si te pagara por decir estupideces mi empresa ya estaría en banca rota.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? La señorita Nell es una chica muy guapa, no tendría nada de malo que te gustase.- El Vega volteó la cabeza hacia atrás para hacer contacto visual con la pasajera y le guiñó un ojo, como acto de complicidad, para que le siguiera el juego.

\- ¿Vas a seguir con eso? Porque espero que hayas traído dinero para pagar tu pasaje de regreso.

\- ¿Y tú qué dices Nell? ¿No te gusta mi querido amigo y jefe?

\- Digamos que, mis gustos son diferentes, prefiero hombres íntegros, educados, amables y sobre todo respetuosos…

\- Son gustos aburridos, ese tipo de hombres solo existen en las novelas.- Contestó el peli azul en defensa ante la aparente indirecta que le dio. Llegaron finalmente a los juzgados, tomaron turno, y Vega sería quien se encargase de todo el proceso legal pues con sus conocimientos en derecho y su título de abogado era bastante fácil para él llevar este tipo de casos. Al llegar su turno no tardó mucho en presentar la contestación a la demanda, dio unos papeles, algunas firmas, y listo, solo quedaba esperar que el juez dictaminara el proceso más adecuado a seguir.

\- Bueno, entonces ya es hora de ir a almorzar.- Dijo el hambriento asistente.

\- Joder, sí, me comería una vaca entera… ¿Qué tal si vamos a la hamburguesería que queda cerca a la empresa?

\- De una, aaah pero no sé si la señorita Nell quiera…

\- Si claro, está bien, no se preocupen por mí.- Estando todos de acuerdo, ahora irían rumbo al restaurante, tenía pinta callejera, es decir, no era para nada fino, hasta había gente comiendo de pie en la calle frente al negocio, el hombre que cocinaba en la parrilla saludó a los recién llegados.

\- Mis clientes estrella, Vega y Grimmjow ¿Cómo están? Hace rato que no pasan por acá.- Los saludó un hombre panzón, de más o menos unos cuarenta de edad, con el típico traje de chef puesto.

\- Viejo Steve, espero que nos tengas las hamburguesas más grandes de todas hombre.- Hablaba el peli azul con toda naturalidad, como si tratara con un amigo de hace años.

\- Por supuesto, doble carne tres cuartos para los dos, con queso extra y pepinillos.

\- Ya nos conoces.

\- Claro, y… ¿la chica viene con ustedes?

\- Si…- Respondió un tanto tímida.

\- Vaya vaya… ¿Es tu novia Vega? ¿O la de Grimmjow?

\- Es algo así como la potencial novia de mi amigo.

\- Aish, claro que no, no soy novia de ninguno de los dos, solo una secretaria.

\- Bueno, señorita secretaria, en mi menú no hay muchas cosas que sirvan para cuidar su figura en realidad… ¿Qué le gustaría comer?

\- Una hamburguesa sencilla por favor.

\- Bueno, aunque la más sencilla que tengo es de carne tres cuartos con queso y vegetales.

\- Si, si, esa por favor.- Los hombres presentes se miraron extrañados, pues no es común para ellos ver que una chica pida alimentos altos en calorías y grasas como una hamburguesa, en menos de cinco minutos el pedido estaba listo, tomaron asiento en la barra.

\- ¡Buen provecho!- Dijo Vega y dio el primer mordisco. – Mmmmm, hombre, como siempre está fantástica.- Pronunció mientras masticaba, luego le siguió el peli azul que sin ningún escrúpulo también dio una gran bocanada a su hamburguesa. Nel veía extrañada, en sus manos tenía una hamburguesa que no sabía si le cabría entera en su pequeña boquita, los hombres presentes la observaban mientras masticaban, solo para ver si era capaz de dar el primer mordisco, hasta que finalmente el hambre ganó y ella abrió la boca lo que más pudo, ante presenciar este acto ya se podrían imaginar lo que cruzaba por la mente del peli azul, "mmmm ¿será que así también abre la boca para mamar…?".

\- ¡MMMMM! Está deliciosa…- Dijo la chica en tono alto para que el chef pudiese escuchar sus halagos.

\- Si, esta es de las mejores hamburguesas en todo Japón.- Dijo el asistente.

\- El viejo Steve sabe lo que hace…- Confirmó el otro hombre, quién seguía atento de ver comiendo a la mujer, claro, de no ser porque alguien que cruzó por su costado le llamó la atención, hizo una expresión divertida, como que era su oportunidad para vengarse y no la iba a dejar pasar por ningún motivo.- ¡Soi Fong! ¡Qué bueno es verte por acá!

\- ¿Ah? ¿Grimmjow? ¡Hola! No te había visto…- La aludida dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia los susodichos, el Vega al escuchar esa voz se puso tenso.

\- ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Has vuelto a verte con Yoruichi?

\- Si, hemos estado hablando en estos días ¿Qué haces por acá? ¿Vienes solo?

\- No, de hecho aquí mi amigo Vega tenía muchas ganas de verte ¿no es así?- El joven estaba calladito, como que no quería que aquella chica notase su presencia.

\- Este… Ho-Hola Soi-fong…- Le dio la cara finalmente, un tanto nervioso.

\- Ggio, hace rato que no te veía.

\- Créeme, él te recuerda todos los días.

\- ¡Cállate! No es verdad. Es decir. No. Pero si…- Estaba totalmente nervioso, no sabía qué responder. Grimmjow no podía evitar sonreír al percatarse de la reacción de su amigo.

\- Pues yo si los recuerdo mucho, a los dos. ¿Cuándo saldremos nuevamente a divertirnos? Ya saben, como en los viejos tiempos.

\- Huy, pues en ese caso Soi, tendrías que salir solo con Vega porque yo últimamente he tenido muuuchas cosas que hacer…

\- Claro, no hay problema, con cualquiera de los dos me divertiría mucho.

\- Pero yo también tengo bastante trabajo, el asunto con los coreanos…

\- No importa, yo podría hacer una excepción y dejarte el día libre amigo.

\- Mira qué generoso es Grimmjow, yo estaría de acuerdo.

\- Eeeeeh, pero… es que…

\- No tienes más excusas que dar querido amigo, es más, si quieren charlen a gusto acá un rato, yo puedo adelantarme a la oficina, no hay problema.

\- ¡Genial! Podríamos entonces hablar de muchas cosas que me han pasado y de una vez almuerzo.

\- Je je je je… claro, claro, si quieres te invito…

\- Bueno, entonces los dejaré a gusto.- Se levantó de la silla el peli azul.

\- Si, después hablaremos Grimmjow…- Vega le lanzó una mirada de odio inmenso a su jefe, este le respondió con una risa de satisfacción, y con miradas que le querían decir "Buena suerte Romeo", también le hizo una seña a Nel para que se fuese junto con él, y así ella obedeció, pagaron la cuenta y se marcharon.

\- Aaaaay, que dulce es la venganza.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso?

\- Eso, fue el destino, el karma.

\- ¿Quién era la chica?

\- Soi-Fong, es amiga de Yoruichi, la conocemos desde hace varios años atrás y a Vega le gusta, pero nunca ha tenido el valor de declarársele.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué?

\- Porque es un idiota, pero bueno, no lo culpo, no todos tienen los mismos dotes que yo.- Dijo presumido.

\- ¿Dotes? ¿Cuáles dotes?

\- Pues son muchos en realidad, no me alcanzaría el día para decírtelos todos, pero cuando estoy desnudo son más evidentes mis "dotes". – Con esto último le lanzó una mirada pervertida a su acompañante, a lo cual por supuesto ella se dio cuenta.

\- ¡Que asco! No me interesa saber nada de eso, en lo absoluto…

\- Aaaah, entonces ¿para qué pregunta si no quiere saber?

\- Ish, es que no puede ser más burdo…- El hombre simplemente sonrió ante esto, le encantaba verla reaccionar de ese modo, que se ponga molesta pero que al mismo tiempo se le sonrojen las mejillas. Estando nuevamente en el edificio tomaron el ascensor en donde estaban solos los dos, en esas circunstancias y si se tratase de otra persona no dudaría ni por un instante en frenar el elevador y tener sexo a lo loco, pero sabía que con ella algo así solo sería posible en sus sueños. Iban apenas cruzando por el tercer piso cuando el ascensor frenó, las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a alguien más.

\- ¡Griiim! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te buscaba por todo el edificio.- La rubia modelo entró campante al verlo ahí, después se percató de que venía acompañado.- Aaaah, ya veo, ¿estabas con esta mujer?- Dijo en tono despectivo, la peli verde al ver todo ese acto simplemente se cruzó de brazos y volteó la mirada hacia el lado contrario, sin decir nada.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí Saya?

\- Pues vine a ver si querías que saliéramos a almorzar juntos, pero pues veo que ya lo hiciste con alguien más…

\- ¿Te molesta?

\- Claro que no, yo sé que una… secretaria no está a mi nivel.

\- Se referirá al nivel intelectual…- Dijo la peli verde entre dientes.

\- Disculpa ¿dijiste algo? No te alcancé a escuchar bien.

\- No, no, nada.- Le lanzó una sonrisa hipócrita a la rubia.

\- Como sea… Entonces… ¿Qué quieres que hagamos esta noche Grimm?

\- Tengo trabajo pendiente.

\- Ash ¿y no puedes sacar un tiempito chiquitito para mí?

\- La verdad, no.

\- Es que este fin de semana me voy de viaje, tengo una sesión de fotos en Europa y pues, no quería irme sin una despedida…- Se fue acercando lentamente hacia el hombre, quería hacer contacto boca a boca con él.

\- Saya, no soy tu novio ni nada por el estilo como para que me estés diciendo que quieres una despedida.

\- Pero tú sabes lo que yo siento, si alguien aquí no ha querido formalizar la relación ese eres tú.

\- Exacto, precisamente por eso no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, ni por qué sacar de mi tiempo para estar contigo cuando tú quieres.

\- Claro, pero para tu secretaria si tienes todo el tiempo ¿no?

\- Joder, no vas a empezar con una escenita de celos acá.

\- Aaah entonces quieres decir que sí debería tener razones para estar celosa… - La peli verde no pudo evitar sonreír ante las estupideces que salían de boca de esa mujer, si supiera las cosas que han pasado entre ella y su jefe…- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes criada?

\- No, de nada, cosas graciosas de las que me acuerdo…

\- No me provoques porque no estoy de humor empleaducha.

\- No trato de provocarla, en lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Qué te traes entre manos niña? ¿Crees estar a mí mismo nivel? Por favor, alguien como MI Grimm no se fijaría nunca en alguien tan poca cosa como tú.

\- Yo no estaría tan segura…- La peli verde seguía de pies, contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados, pero si seguía provocándola no dudaría en cachetearla ahí mismo, frente a su jefe si fuese necesario.

\- ¿Qué insinúas mosquita muerta?- El hombre estaba atento a esa respuesta también.

\- Pues, insinúo que estar entre los brazos de "tu" Grimm no es algo que demuestre "no estar interesado en mi".- Dijo recordando la escena en la que se abrazaron en el baño.

\- ¡Eres una per…! – Levantó la mano al aire, lista para darle una cachetada pero fue detenida por el peli azul.

\- ¡Ya basta! Es la última vez que tolero este tipo de situación.- Frenó el ascensor en uno de los pisos, el 50 para ser exactos.- Vete.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? ¿Estás defendiendo a esa tipa?

\- Sal ahora mismo, si no quieres que le diga a seguridad que te saque.

\- Grimmjow, si cruzo por esa puerta te olvidas de mí para siempre.

\- Ya te estás tardando.

\- Bien.- Se le aguaron los ojos a la chica, se fue con una expresión enojada pero a la vez triste, la peli verde no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella. Las puertas se cerraron y continuaron con su rumbo.

\- Tal vez… No debió ser tan rudo…

\- Debería empezar a dejar de ser tan sensible, o sino esas mujeres se aprovecharán de ello.- Refiriéndose también a Loly y compañía.

\- Bueno, pero igual me siento culpable…

\- ¿En verdad cree que estoy interesado en usted?

\- No, solo lo dije para defenderme.

\- Entonces estaba celosa.

\- ¿Celosa yo? Ja, claro que no, ¿de dónde saca eso?

\- De que se molestó cuando Saya dijo que nunca podría fijarme en alguien como usted.- Logró sonrojarse un poco, no había caído en cuenta en ese momento pero ahora que lo reflexionaba ¿por qué se ofendió cuando esa mujer le hizo aquel comentario? ¿Tanto le afectaba el imaginar ser rechazada por ese hombre luego de haberlo sentido tan cerca aquella vez?

\- N-No, claro que no, fue instinto, lo dije por defensa propia…

\- Aja…- Él no estaba tan convencido. Llegaron finalmente al último piso, ya eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, quedaban pocas horas para seguir laborando, el peli azul se sentó en la silla de su amplio escritorio, con las manos en la nuca y pensativo, ¿Qué podría hacer para darle celos a su secretaria? Coño, por más que pensaba no se le venía nada creativo a la mente, nunca ha tenido una relación así que poco sabe del tema, sobre todo sentimental. Llamaron a la puerta.

\- Siga.

\- Con permiso señor, solo vengo a recoger el bote de basura.- Decía la señora del aseo.

\- Oye Yuriko ¿Qué harías si quieres darle celos a una persona?

\- Aaaah pues es muy fácil joven Grimmjow, primero debe hacer sentir especial a esa persona, que crea que es a la única con la que es diferente, y luego empieza a ser así con los demás, así sentirá que ya no es la única, o único… Disculpe si me entrometo pero ¿para qué me pregunta eso? ¿Se trata de una chica?

\- Algo así…

\- ¡GRIMMJOW!- Un alterado asistente entraba de golpe por la puerta.

\- Querido amigo, ¿cómo te fue? ¿Ya te le declaraste?

\- Yo me retiro…- Dijo la empleada.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz…?

\- Hay no seas llorón, antes agradece que te di un empujón.

\- Eres un traidor.

\- Deja de hacer drama de novela y más bien cuéntame ¿cómo les fue?

\- Pues… Nada, comimos y hablamos un rato y ya.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser cobarde y decirle que te gusta?

\- ¿Cuándo vas tú a admitir que te gusta la señorita Nel?

\- Hey, no mezcles las cosas, estamos hablando de ti, no de mí.

\- Ja, entonces tampoco lo niegas.

\- Pues, es atractiva, pero nada más…

\- Ahh, mira nada más, ya sé cómo me vengaré de esta…

\- Vega, tu siempre resultas cayendo en tus propias trampas, de verdad, no me asustan tus amenazas. – El muchacho estuvo a punto de responder a eso cuando el teléfono sonó.

\- Bueno.- Contestó el peli azul.

\- _"Señor, tiene una llamada del juzgado, ¿se la paso?".-_ Dijo la voz de la peli verde al otro lado.

\- Si, por favor. Buena tarde señor juez. Si, aja, efectivamente ese es nuestro caso. Oh, ya veo… ¿Qué solución propone? Bien, si no hay de otra así se hará entonces. Bueno, gracias, estaremos en contacto.- Colgó.

\- ¿Quién era?

\- El juez, dijo que ya habían visto nuestro caso y hay una única solución a todo esto.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Vega, tienes que viajar a Corea a solucionar el asunto personalmente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque el juez dijo que la demanda la está llevando a cabo un juzgado en corea, entonces quiere decir que el caso toca seguirlo allá.

\- Agh, genial, lo que nos faltaba…

\- Tendrías que partir mañana mismo, antes de que se convierta en un problema más grande.

\- ¿No vendrás conmigo?

\- No, todavía está pendiente el negocio con Aizen.

\- Sí, es cierto, entonces llevaré a Mila Rose conmigo.

\- Me parece bien.

\- Pero entonces… ¿Quién me reemplazará en mi ausencia?

\- No te preocupes Vega, ya lo estaba considerando y la señorita Nel puede hacerse cargo, ella podrá ser mi asistente personal.- Eso significaba tener a la mujer de tiempo completo, solo para él, y ya empezaban a surgirle ideas bastante interesantes en su cabeza.

* * *

 **¿Qué cosas perversas tendrá planeadas nuestro gatito? :V**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, a mi se me hizo un tanto corto, pero bueno, cuando esté en vacaciones prometo dedicarle más tiempo a esto xD**

 **Dejen sus reviews y nos veremos en el próximo cap. ! (n.n)/**


	15. Loco fin de semana

**¡MUCHACHOOOS! ¿Cómo están? Tanto tiempo sin vernos (u.u) De verdad lo siento, la anterior semana fue de solo trabajos finales, pero ya por fin estoy de vacaciones :D Lo que quiere decir que podré actualizar más seguido, y ahora si la cosa va poniéndose interesante, ahora la ronda de agradecimientos:**

 **Igtm:** Gracias a ti por tu review querida :3 o querido... jejejeje, ya creo que con el final de este cap quedarás feliz xD

 **karin-chan150301:** Gracias por tu review querida, aguanta un poco más que las cosillas pervertidas vendrán pronto :3

 **aly36:** Gracias por tu review querida :D Si, prometo que esta semana actualizaré el de "Gato y medio"

 **Jaqueline:** Gracias por animarte a comentar xD y no te preocupes, prometo no abandonar esta historia :D (solo si prometen no abandonar los reviews :V)

 **SuwabeKoto-chan :** Gracias por tu review hermosa, me quedé esperando a tu amiga Al-Shinomori :'( Y claro, el romance ya se acerca xD

 **No siendo más queridos lectores ¡Disfruten el capítulo! (n.n)/**

Capítulo 15: Loco fin de semana

Comenzaba la ajetreada mañana de viernes, el ambiente dentro de la empresa emanaba un aura de estrés y pereza, pero a la vez ansiedad y emoción a la espera del fin de semana.

-AY AY AY NOOO, ¡DUELE!- Se escuchaban los extrovertidos gritos de la mujer por todo el piso, considerando que la puerta de la sala donde se encontraba estaba cerrada.

\- Nell, deja de hacer alboroto, ni siquiera te la he aplicado.

\- Es que me va a doler mucho…

\- Confía en mí, sé hacer este tipo de cosas.

\- ¿Por qué mejor no me das un analgésico y caso solucionado?

\- Porque no existen vacunas en pastillas, así que sé una niña buena y hazme caso.

\- *Snif-snif*- Sorbía mocos con cada inhalación, si había algo que detestaba en la vida eran las agujas.- No quiero inyecciones Rukia…

\- Mira, ahora la vena de tu brazo se escondió, si no te relajas no puedo hacer nada amiga.

\- Entonces no me relajaré para que no puedas hacer nada.

\- En ese caso tendría que llamar a uno de los doctores para que te sostenga mientras yo te aplico la inyección.

\- No quiero, no quiero, Y NO QUIERO.- Agitaba la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación, parecía una niña de escasos cinco años.

\- Neeeeel…

\- Disculpen la interrupción…- Apareció en la escena cierta secretaria morena.

\- ¿Qué pasó Mila Rose?

\- El jefe te necesita urgente en su oficina Nell.

\- ¡Claro, claro! Ahora mismo voy, no queremos hacerlo esperar, de pronto se enoja y ahí sí me despide.- Respondió con extraño entusiasmo.

\- Pero primero te pondré la inyección.

\- Eeeeh, no, no, mejor cuando termine con lo que mi jefe necesite pues vendré para que me la pongas, lo prometo.- Hizo una sonrisa fingida.

\- Ay… No tienes remedio.- Sabía que no volvería.

\- Bueno querida Mila Rose…-La abrazó por el hombro mientras se dirigían a la oficina de destino.- Cuéntame ¿para qué me necesita el jefe?- Tenía una satisfactoria sonrisa de oreja a oreja, finalmente, por primera vez los inesperados llamados de su jefe sirven para salvarla de algo.

\- Adentro te comentarán.- Llegaron y se encontró con Grimmjow de pies frente al escritorio al igual que a su asistente.

\- Buen día jefe.- Saludó con la misma amplia sonrisa.

\- Al fin aprende a saludar.- Le dijo recordando la corrección que le había hecho una anterior ocasión.

\- BUEN DÍA JE-FE.- Le repitió.

\- Si, si, buen día…

\- Buen día Vega.

\- Buen día señorita Nell, que bueno que obligues a Grimmjow a saludar, yo aún no lo consigo, deberías enseñarme tu secreto…

\- Es simplemente insistir.

\- Yo llevo muchos años haciéndolo, pero bueno… Por cierto, hoy se ve muy bien señorita, ¿o no lo crees tú?- Dirigiéndose a su amigo. Esta vez la chica traía puesto un vestido negro tallado que le llegaba casi por encima de las rodillas, medias veladas oscuras pero semi transparentes y un bléiser blanco corto apenas por sobre la cintura, tacones negros y cabello suelto, se veía bien, por supuesto, no tan provocativa como veces anteriores pero seguía luciendo su hermosa figura.

\- No estamos acá para un concurso de modelaje Vega, a lo que vinimos.- Tratando de evadir la pregunta.- Vega se irá con Mila Rose para Corea, debe ir a arreglar el asunto personalmente por recomendación del juez.

\- Que bueno, y… ¿yo qué tengo que ver aquí?

\- Usted será el reemplazo de Vega en su ausencia.

\- Lo que quiere decir que ahora serás la asistente personal de Grimmjow.- Continuó el otro joven.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué yo? ¿Por qué no el señor Stark o alguien de su mayor confianza?

\- Ñaaah, eso es fácil de responder, porque te quiere cerca de él.

\- Lo que Vega quiere decir…- Le interrumpió.- Es que la única persona con capacidades para cumplir con las labores de asistente es usted.

\- Y… ¿Cuáles son esas labores?

\- Bueno Nell, acá te otorgo mi agenda.- Dijo mientras sacaba del maletín un grueso libro forrado en cuero negro que más que una agenda parecía ser la biblia, o para este caso la biblia negra de satán donde quién sabe qué oscuras indicaciones tenía escritas en ella.- Mila Rose y yo nos tenemos que ir ahora mismo, no creo que tardemos más de tres o cuatro días.- La chica recibió aquel libro en manos.

\- Este…

\- Suerte y que tengan bonito fin de semana.- Salieron los mencionados llevando consigo maletines, morrales, carpetas y toda la artillería que necesitarían para llevar el caso.

\- Okay… veamos qué dice por acá…- Abrió la agenda justo donde la cinta marcaba, la letra era tan pequeña que apenas se podía leer. Había una larga lista de cosas por hacer, algunas marcadas en círculos rojos, otras subrayadas, otras con pequeñas indicaciones, todas escritas por el dueño con la clara intención de que la secretaria pudiese entenderlo.- Revisar informes de contabilidad, organizar documentos de administración…- Todo parecían ser cosas sencillas y comunes de hacer.- ¿Llevarle un café al jefe a las 12 de medio día? ¿Es que acaso tiene horarios para tomar café?

\- Cuando una cadena de compañías multimillonaria depende de mí, hay que tener una vida ordenada, con cada paso calculado y a una hora exacta.

\- El café debe tener tres cucharadas de azúcar, negro, con ¼ de leche descremada fría, la temperatura debe estar de unos 40 grados centígrados…- Leía en voz alta.- ¿Es en serio? ¿Tanto por un solo café?

\- Vega no tiene ningún inconveniente con eso.- Respondió con toda naturalidad.

\- Junto con un sándwich de pan árabe, con tomate rojo y lechuga fresca, sin cebolla, con salsa de tomate bien distribuida, carne de cordero en tajadas y caliente…- Continuó leyendo.- Es broma ¿verdad?

\- No.

\- Ash, por favor, ni que fuese una estrella de rock o algo por el estilo… ¡QUÉ! ¿Bañar a su gato? ¿Quién en su sano juicio baña a un gato?

\- A Michiru le gusta, y también tiene sesiones de masajes en spa.

\- ¿No será más bien que ya enloqueció de poder?

\- Quizás. Pero yo de usted empezaría ahora mismo, ya casi se acerca la hora de mi café con el sándwich y espero que estén en punto sobre mi escritorio.

\- ¿En serio Vega tiene que cumplir con todos estos caprichos suyos? Lo compadezco.

\- El tiempo corre.- Le dijo señalando su reloj de pulso.

\- Si, si… Creo que hubiese sido mejor la inyección…- Se dijo en un leve susurro.

\- ¿Cómo dijo?

\- Nada, nada, que en seguida comienzo con esto…

\- Ah, espere, olvidaba una cosa.- La chica frenó el paso y se devolvió.- Estas llaves también las debe usar.- Dentro de un llavero que tenía el tamaño de una pulsera habían unas diez llaves distintas, marcadas cada una con un color diferente.

\- ¿Y esto? ¿Ahora soy "el ama de llaves"?

\- Son las llaves más importantes de cada espacio de la empresa, ahí están las tres oficinas de este piso incluyendo la mía, la de la habitación de archivos confidenciales, la de mi auto, las de cerrar la puerta principal de la empresa, la del penthouse de arriba, la de la caja fuerte, la del escritorio de Vega y una que es para acceder a la biblioteca privada de la empresa.

\- ¿Cómo sabré cuál es cada una?

\- Probándolas. Claro, no creo que para ingresar al penthouse porque ya sabe muy bien cómo hacerlo, ¿o no?- Dijo recordando aquel episodio donde ella irrumpió en su zona privada.

\- No es mi culpa que lo deje sin seguro, pero bueno, comenzaré con esto entonces…- Finalmente pudo empezar con la larga tarea, ingresó a la oficina de Vega para revisar los documentos que habían anotados en la lista, algunos necesitaban firmas pero eso sería para después, debía hacer cálculos estadísticos de los datos numéricos de la empresa cada día, ingresos, gastos, etc… Y ya casi era hora del café.

\- Okay…- Estaba frente a la máquina dispensadora.- Dice que tiene que estar a cuarenta grados ¿cómo sabré eso con exactitud? Agh, no importa, igual y es caliente.- Lo sirvió.- Ahora dos cucharadas de azúcar, un cuarto de leche… y listo.- Dijo feliz del resultado.- Y el sándwich.- Cogió uno de los sándwiches que estaba empacado en la máquina dispensadora y se dispuso a llevar el "pedido", se sentía como una jodida camarera.- Señor, acá traigo su café…- Lo colocó sobre el escritorio.- Y su sándwich.- El hombre no pronunció palabra.- DE NADA.- Dijo ella esperando un agradecimiento de su parte, el hombre tomó el primer sorbo.

\- Pfff, está frío, y este no es el sándwich que me gusta, además le falta la salsa ¿qué no fueron claras las especificaciones?

\- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿cómo que está frío? Si lo serví directamente caliente de la máquina…

\- La máquina solo llega a calentarlo a treinta y cinco grados y yo dije que debía estar a cuarenta. Llévese esto y tráigame otro.- La chica obedeció, no sin antes hacer una mueca de fastidio. El hombre solo se limitó a verla divertido, sabía que con esto podría jugar un buen rato.

\- "Muy frío, ese no es el sándwich que me gusta" Pero que tipo tan caprichoso, y ahora ¿cómo hago para saber a qué temperatura está el jodido café?

\- ¿Sirviéndole café a Grimmjow?

\- Señor Stark, buen día. Si pues, como el señor Vega no está me correspondió reemplazarlo.

\- Ay, pobre de ti. Grimmjow es bastante caprichoso para ciertas cosas.

\- Si me doy cuenta… ¿Cómo hago para saber si el café está a cuarenta grados?

\- Vega siempre utiliza un termómetro. Creo que debe estar por acá…- Buscó entre las servilletas y vasos desechables dentro de un cajón.- Acá está.

\- Muchas gracias señor. Por lo menos usted sí ayuda…

\- Suerte con eso.- Se retiró.

\- Si esto es así en la empresa no me imagino cómo la deben pasar sus empleados, en especial Giriko…- Reflexionaba mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la oficina.- Acá tiene su café a cuarenta grados y su sándwich.- Volvió a tomar sorbo.

\- No le echó azúcar.

\- Si lo hice, le puse las dos cucharadas que me indicaron.

\- Pero sigue amargo y no me lo tomaré así, y este no es sándwich de carne de cordero.

\- Pero en la máquina no hay de cordero.

\- Pues entonces debe ir y buscarlo afuera.

\- ¿QUÉ? No esperará que baje y suba ochenta pisos por un sándwich…

\- Yo solo espero tener el sándwich sobre mi mesa, no me interesa saber cómo lo traiga.

\- Aaaaish, ¿por qué más bien no lo pide por teléfono?

\- Porque ese es trabajo suyo, y apresúrese que ya tengo hambre.- La chica volvió a salir para preparar nuevamente el café y llamar para ordenar el dichoso sándwich.

\- Buenos días. Es para una orden de sándwich especial. Si por favor que sea de cordero con pan árabe, con tomate y lechuga sin cebolla y con salsa de tomate. A esta dirección.- Le dijo el nombre de la compañía y el piso.- Gracias.- Y colgó.- Bien, ahora el café…- Volvió a repetir el mismo procedimiento, ahora le había agregado tres cucharadas más de azúcar y discretamente tomó un sorbo para comprobar qué tan dulce estaba, según su criterio estaba perfecto. Volvió nuevamente a la oficina.- ACÁ TIENE POR CUARTA VEZ SU CAFÉ, SEÑOR.- Lo colocó sobre el escritorio, el hombre tomó el primer sorbo.

\- Mmmm, no está mal… ¿y mi sándwich?

\- Su sándwich no debe tardar en llegar.

\- ¿Qué? No, yo no me voy a tomar el café solo, esperaré a que llegue el sándwich pero para cuando eso suceda el café ya estará frío así que retírelo.- La venita en la sien de la chica estaba comenzando a brotarse.

\- Oh no, yo no voy a volver a repetir ese café, o se toma ese o no toma nada.

\- ¿Desde cuándo da las órdenes usted? No me lo tomaré y punto, tendrá que traerme uno nuevo junto con el sándwich y fin de la discusión.

\- Ush, es usted un…

\- En vez de quejarse debería estar pendiente del pedido.

\- Agh.- Hizo un sonido de molestia y salió del lugar.

\- ¿Acaso cree que soy su sirvienta?

\- Neeeel, amiga.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Huy, tranquila, no te enojes. Es que tienes una llamada desde tu escritorio.

\- Gracias Ran. ¿Aló? Sí, es para acá, por favor que lo traiga al piso 78. Gracias.- Colgó.- Al fin el dichoso sandwich, ahora ir a preparar el café… - Volvió a comenzar de nuevo la preparación.

\- Pedido para la señorita Odershvanck…- Dijo en alto una voz masculina.

\- SI, soy yo, muchas gracias.- Recibió la orden y pagó.- Por fin, y si no le gusta juro que le echaré encima el café…- Ingresó por quinta vez a la oficina.- Acá tiene su café y su sandwich ¿contento?- No alcanzó siquiera a ponerlos sobre la mesa cuando…

\- No, no, deje eso para después, ahora tenemos que salir a resolver un asunto.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que le dije, ¿no escuchó?

\- ¿No piensa comerse esto?

\- Ya le dije que no, hay que ir a resolver un asunto y debe venir conmigo.- La mujer ya tenía un tic en su ojo derecho, si no fuese porque el café estaba hirviendo aplastaría el vaso con su propia mano, al igual que el sandwich.

\- ¿Me hizo preparar esto cinco veces para que a la final no quiera comérselo?

\- Nah, ya se me quitó el hambre, bueno vamos que el tiempo corre…- La chica quedó estática un rato, contando del uno al diez en su mente para tratar de relajarse, dejó la comida sobre el escritorio y siguió a su jefe.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A recoger unos papeles de la notaría.- Ingresaron al ascensor.- Necesito que cancele una reunión que tengo a las tres de la tarde y la aplace para el próximo lunes, llame a todos los contactos y dígales que la reunión fue cancelada, anote que necesito comprar más comida para gato, arena, un nuevo cepillo, y la sesión de masajes de spa aplácela para el lunes también, recuérdeme llamar a Vega para saber cómo va el asunto, llame a la veterinaria y confirme la cita para el miércoles de la otra semana…- La chica iba escribiendo a toda prisa.

\- ¿Algo más?

\- Si, que antes de que se acabe el día recoja los informes de cada uno de los departamentos de la empresa para que haga una recopilación estadística y también hágame una…

\- Una…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Iba a decir algo más…

 _\- "Joder, ¿lo dije en voz alta?"-_ Se dijo mentalmente reflexionando sobre eso último, iba a decir que le hiciera una mamada, pero no se percató de si lo dijo en voz alta o en su mente.- No, no, nada más…

\- ¿Todo esto le toca hacer a Vega todos los días? Lo compadezco.

\- Agradezca que Vega dejó solucionados varios asuntos antes de irse, en otras palabras le ahorró trabajo.

\- Al menos él sí es considerado.- El hombre simplemente sonrió ante el comentario, significaba que las cosas estaban saliendo tal cual como él quería. Llegaron a la notaría, hicieron unos cuantos papeleos, firmas, cheques y listo, en menos de una hora habían solucionado ese asunto, pero la mañana pasó rápido y ya era hora de ir a almorzar.

\- ¡Yuju! Por fin mi hora de descanso llegó.- Dijo feliz la peli verde, se encontraba junto con su jefe en la acera de la calle que quedaba contigua al edificio, el hombre la miró con malicia.

\- ¿Hora de descanso? Los asistentes no tienen tal privilegio.

\- ¿De qué habla?

\- Mientras yo subo quiero que vaya y me consiga el almuerzo, y hoy se me antojan presas de pollo, de KFC específicamente, las espero en quince minutos sobre mi escritorio. Ah, y no olvide que debe darle el baño a Michiru.

\- ¿Qué? P-pero… ¿y yo qué? No soy un robot, también tengo que alimentarme…

\- Lo hará después de que consiga mi almuerzo.- Y antes de que la chica pudiese articular una queja o reclamo más el hombre se fue a paso apresurado dejándola sola.

\- Esto es el colmo… ¿Y ahora dónde consigo un KFC por acá? No conozco esto por aquí…- Caminó unas cuantas calles probando suerte hasta que decidió preguntarle a las personas que pasaban por ahí si conocían el famoso restaurante, finalmente un amable señor le indicó la dirección y ella pudo dar con el sitio.

\- ¿Qué desea ordenar señorita?

\- Este… pues…- Su jefe no le había dicho siquiera qué cantidad de presas quería, o si las prefería en combo, o de receta tradicional o picante…- Deme… ¿Cuál de esos combos es bueno para un hombre, grande, que come mucho?

\- Claro, pues en ese caso le recomiendo llevar el combo "Mega sin igual", vienen ocho presas y dos porciones de papa a la francesa.

\- Si, si, creo que ese está bien.

\- Bueno señorita son 150 yenes.- Los pagó, y se fue de camino a la empresa con la bolsa en mano, caminando varias cuadras, en tacones, en falda, y la barriga le gruñía cada vez que le llegaba el olor a pollo.

\- Y si me como una presita… No, no, no, esto es comida del jefe, de seguro si llego a tocar algo me hace devolver para comprarle "comida no contaminada".- Resistió la tentación y continuó su camino. Finalmente llegó al piso de destino, el lugar estaba evidentemente solo pues todos se habían ido a almorzar, ingresó a la oficina de su jefe pero este no se encontraba allí.- Genial, esto es genial, ¿ahora dónde demonios se habrá metido? Ni siquiera tengo celular para localizarlo…- Pensó por unos instantes.- Ahhh, quizás se fue a su penthouse, agh, ni modo, tendré que llevárselo hasta allá.- Buscó las llaves y probó cada una hasta dar con la correcta, subió aquellas escaleras y abrió la puerta al final del pasillo, nuevamente volvió a toparse con aquel lujoso espacio, bastante iluminado, y a pesar de que era verano y el sol golpeaba fuerte se sentía un ambiente fresco.- Emm, ¿hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- No hubo respuesta alguna.- Bueno, que conste que llamé y nadie contestó.- Iba a dejar la bolsa en alguna de las mesas cuando se percató de un sonido proveniente de alguna habitación, era como música electrónica, lo cual indicaba que por ahí debía haber alguien.

\- Bueno, quizás con esa música no escuchó. Pues iré hasta allá y no me podrá reclamar nada.- Siguió los pasos del sonido, llegó hasta el fondo donde el pasillo finalizaba en muro y al lado derecho una entrada a otro espacio, de allí provenía la música.- Señor, aquí le traje su almuerzo y…- Al entrar pudo observar que aquel amplio espacio era un gimnasio, con varios implementos de alzar pesas, sacos de boxeo, barras, caminadoras, etc… Su jefe se encontraba de espaldas a ella, haciendo flexiones de brazos en una vara metálica bastante alta que lo dejaba a escasos centímetros sobre el suelo, pero la cuestión de todo esto era que el hombre estaba sin camisa, lo único que traía puesto era una pantaloneta larga deportiva, él seguía concentrado con sus ejercicios pues por la música alta no se percató de la presencia de la mujer, ella al ver esa escena, inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior, joder, sí que estaba bueno, bastante de hecho, ¿cómo no se había fijado bien la anterior vez que casi se lo encuentra desnudo? Oh, sí, quizás porque ella se cubrió los ojos de la vergüenza, pero ahora se sentía como una jodida pervertida al estar contemplando el escultural físico del hombre sin que este pudiese percatarse de ello, el nerviosismo empezó a invadir su cuerpo y a su mente no llegaban ideas claras, ¿debía retirarse por discreción? ¿O llamar su atención para que le reciba el pedido? ¿O dejar las cosas así y retirarse? ¿O quedarse un rato más observando hasta que se diera cuenta por sí solo? La verdad es que su mente le ordenaba claramente que debía retirarse, pero sus piernas no obedecieron y la llevaban justo en dirección al hombre, bien, lo hecho hecho está.

\- Emmm, disculpe… ¿Señor?- Se posicionó frente a él para que la pudiese ver porque por más cerca que estuviese no la podía escuchar. Al fin se percató de su presencia. El hombre se dejó caer al suelo, tomó una toalla que tenía cerca y la colocó sobre su cuello, fue en dirección a donde provenía la música el cual era un pequeño ipod conectado por bluetooth al equipo de sonido, le dio pausa.

\- Tardó bastante, creo que fui claro con los quince minutos.

\- Pues, es que había mucha fila... y… casi, casi no encuentro el lugar…- Joder, las palabras se le enredaban al salir de su boca, no sabía si prestarle atención a su rostro, el cual tenía unas gotitas de sudor resbalándole por las mejillas y el pelo mojado y desordenado, o a su muy llamativo, desnudo y tonificado torso. Claro que el hombre no pasó eso por desapercibido, estaba muy atento a ver la reacción de la mujer, y claro que si, era la típica de cualquier chica que lo mira con deseo y lujuria, con la diferencia de que ella se veía tierna, es decir, no era una mirada pervertida sino más bien, tímida.

\- Ja, bueno, solo espero que ya no esté frío…

\- Si, bueno, yo me retiro…

\- Michiru anda por ahí, y está esperando su baño.

\- Agh, ¿no lo puede hacer usted?

\- No.

\- Bien…- Rodó los ojos de un lado a otro e hizo un gruñido. Ambos salieron de la habitación en dirección al comedor, el hombre para alimentarse, la mujer para buscar al felino.

\- Veeeen, gatito gatitooo… ¿Dónde estás metido?- Chasqueaba los dientes varias veces para llamarlo, hasta que finalmente se percató de un maullido.

\- Mau, mau…

\- Hola pequeñito, ¿Dónde estabas metido eh? Es hora de ir a darte un baño…

\- Afuera, cerca de la piscina está su bañera y los shampoo especiales.- Le indicó el dueño.

\- Bueno, vamos a ver…- Llevaba al animal en brazos.- Shampoo especial para felinos sin olor…- Leía la etiqueta. Llenó el pequeño balde con agua y aplicó el jabón.- Ahora vamos a meterte…- Extrañamente el animal no opuso resistencia alguna, como si de un bebé humano se tratase, se dejaba acicalar y limpiar, era bastante bien educado, se notaba que no era para nada caprichoso como el dueño, terminó con la labor y secó al animalito entre toallas, este se sacudió un poco al quedar nuevamente en el suelo.- ¡Listo! Fue bastante fácil.- Dijo sonriente mientras ambos volvían a entrar.

\- De hecho… fue demasiado fácil…

\- ¿Por qué lo dice?

\- Pues… A Vega y a mí siempre nos pone resistencia, no nos ataca pero si trata de salirse del balde.

\- ¡JA! Eso prueba que me quiere más a mí que a ustedes dooos, la la la…- Decía en un tono burlón, a manera de canto.- Este, y ¿no piensa ponerse nada?- El hombre estaba sentado en el comedor, sin camisa y con una de las presas de pollo en mano.

\- No, ¿por qué? ¿Le molesta?

\- No, no, claro que no…- Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, divisando un mueble con una vitrina repleta de libros.- ¿Puedo ver?- Dijo señalando el lugar, el hombre tenía la boca llena pero con un gesto de su mano aprobó que lo hiciera, ella comenzó a ver título por título de la larga fila, estaba "La iliada y la odisea", la serie del "Señor de los anillos", "El hobbit", "Sherlock Holmes"…- Nunca me terminé de leer a Sherlock, cuando estudiaba en la biblioteca sacaba uno de esos libros para distraerme un rato, pero nunca los concluí, de hecho creo que la única serie que terminé fue Narnia…

\- ¿Le gusta leer?

\- Si, pero casi no tengo tiempo para eso…

\- Bueno, si quiere puede tomar uno, yo ya me los leí todos.

\- No, como cree que voy a…- Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y brillaron al encontrarse con un libro en especial.- Waaaaa! No puedo creerlo, he estado buscando este libro por todas partes y me decían que los ejemplares se habían agotado.- Dijo mientras sostenía en su mano un grueso libro que llevaba como título "1000 clases de equinos"

\- ¿Caballos?

\- ¡LOS AMO! Son mis animales favoritos, desde siempre, y me enamoré de este libro desde la primera vez que lo vi pero no tenía el dinero suficiente para comprarlo…- La mujer daba pequeños brinquitos desde su lugar, era evidente que no podía contener la emoción.

\- Aaah claro, pues entonces quédeselo, se lo regalo.- Dijo finalmente luego de ver esa cara de niña ilusionada con el juguete que siempre soñó.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No estará bromeando verdad?

\- Que no, ese libro no es de mis favoritos así que… no hay problema…

\- ¡Graciaaaaaaaas!- Lanzó un sonoro grito de emoción, tanto que sin pensarlo siquiera corrió hasta donde se encontraba el hombre y le dio unos de esos fuertes abrazos que está acostumbrada a dar, él por su parte quedó sorprendido, como aquella vez en la calle que lo abrazó nunca imaginó que lo fuese a hacer esta vez también.- Gracias, gracias, gracias…

\- Nell… me… estás… ahogando…

\- Ay sí, disculpe, no fue mi intención, es que estaba muy emocionada y…- El color de la cara de la chica se tornó de un intenso rojo fosforescente al percatarse de lo que había hecho, con el torso desnudo de su jefe, se separó rápido.

\- Eeeem, gracias nuevamente…- Se rascaba la nuca.

\- Si, si, no hay de qué… ¿Gusta sentarse a comer?

\- No, no, ya me siento muy agradecida con el libro como para que me dé de su comida también…

\- Entonces…- Cogió un par de presas y una porción de papas y las guardó dentro de una de las cajas con las que venía el pedido.- Llévese esto, y no saque excusas, considérelo en agradecimiento por haber hecho la compra.

\- Emmm, gracias, supongo…- Recibió la caja y miró el reloj de pulso que traía su jefe.- AY, ya se está haciendo tarde, y quedé de salir con Rangiku, gracias por todo nuevamente y que tenga bonita tarde.- Salió a paso apresurado del lugar, sin esperar a que el hombre le hiciera reclamo alguno. Qué curioso, no se había percatado de eso antes pero ahora que lo reflexionaba, esa mujer era bastante más diferente que a cualquier otra que haya conocido antes, es decir, en el sentido en que lo normal sería que, al verlo así semi desnudo no hubiese dudado un segundo en insinuársele, acercársele, incluso hasta pedir permiso de tocar los bíceps, por el contrario ella parecía estar incómoda, no era que no le gustase porque por la expresión que tuvo al principio era claro que lo veía atractivo, sino que con el solo detalle del libro obtuvo mucho mejor resultado que con exhibirse, a ella no le importaba su físico sino los detalles que tuviese con ella, por más mínimos o insignificantes que fuesen para él. Un punto más a tener en cuenta.

\- ¡Raaaaaan!

\- Amiga ¿dónde te habías metido? Ya me estaba preocupando, creí que no querías mudarte a mi casa…

\- Si, lo sé, lo siento, es que estaba con mi jefe y no me percaté de la hora…

\- Que picarona eres amiwis, de haber sabido ni me molesto en interrumpirlos en su taaan arduo trabajo.

\- ¿Qué insinúas Ran?

\- Jijiijijiji, tu sabes a lo que me refiero…- Le guiñó un ojo.

\- Señoritas.

\- Jefe.

\- Señor Stark.- Respondieron las aludidas.

\- Que tengan un lindo fin de semana.

\- Gracias, igualmente.- Dijeron al unísono.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de asistente Nell?- Cuestionó el Coyote.

\- Pues, no tan mal, solo hay que acostumbrarse a los caprichos de mi jefe.

\- ¿Y ese libro?- Dijo extrañado señalando lo que la peliverde traía en manos.

\- Ahhh, es uno de los libros de mi jefe, me lo regaló.- Dibujó una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Que interesante, al parecer Grimmjow te tiene bastante confianza… Bueno, como sea, nos veremos el lunes.- Se despidió.

\- ¿Qué me miras Ran?

\- Nada, nada, es solo que, bueno, deberías verte a un espejo y darte cuenta de la cara de tonta que traes.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Jijijijijiji, si, es que cuando mi jefe te preguntó por el libro tu expresión cambió drásticamente, parecía que levitabas. Pero bueno, ya sé cual es tu respuesta de siempre, así que no diré nada al respecto.

\- Okay… Bueno me falta todavía recoger los informes de cada departamento, ¿me podrías esperar Ran?

\- Si, si, claro, mientras tanto iré a buscar a tu amiga Rukia.- Y así cada una tomó por su camino, la peli verde bajó por cada piso, recogiendo los informes, primero se encontró con Ciffer quien claramente le pareció extraño pero no cuestionó y se los entregó, luego fue con Hallibel quien no mostró expresión alguna en su rostro, finalmente quedaba ir donde Szayel.

\- Buena tarde señor Aporro.

\- Agh, ¿otra vez tú? Había escuchado rumores de que la habían despedido.

\- No me habían despedido, renuncié que es diferente, pero el señor Jeaggerjaques me volvió a contratar nuevamente.

\- Bueno si, igual ni me importa. ¿Qué quieres?

\- Vengo a recoger el informe semanal de su departamento.

\- ¿Qué acaso ese no es trabajo de Vega?

\- Si, pero él está de viaje y yo lo estoy reemplazando mientras tanto.

\- JA, ¿una inútil como tú? No das la talla para ser la asistente personal del dueño de todo esto.

\- Pues entonces quéjese con el jefe, él fue quien me cedió el puesto.

\- Aparte de todo eres una maleducada respondona. ¿No te enseñaron a guardar silencio frente a tus superiores?

\- Mire, no quiero problemas, solo vengo por los papeles.

\- Ja, ya parece que te los voy a dar, conociendo a gente de tu calaña quien sabe que podría hacerle a mí informe para que me despidieran.

\- ¿Qué insinúa? Yo nunca haría algo que perjudicara…

\- Claro, claro, eso no es lo mismo que dicen otras secretarias que han tenido que vérselas con usted, allá arriba puede que la tengan en un trono, pero acá abajo las cosas son muy diferentes.

\- Bueno, como quiera, llévele entonces usted personalmente los informes al jefe si es que tanto desconfía de mí. Con permiso.- Y la chica se retiró antes de que se formara una indeseable pelea.

\- Esa mujer, esa mujer puede interferir en mis planes, será mejor que me deshaga de ella pronto…

La peli verde subía por el ascensor algo desconcertada por lo que había ocurrido, ¿por qué le tenían tanto odio sin ella haber hecho nada? Ñah, a lo mejor solo eran rivalidades estúpidas, mejor no le pondría atención a eso, no permitiría que le arruinaran lo que quedaba del día. Volvió finalmente a la oficina de su jefe en la cual él ya se encontraba ahí y bien vestido, por supuesto.

-Señor, acá traigo los informes de cada departamento, no sé cómo los organice Vega, pero a cada uno le puse una banderita de color para indicar los resultados, ya les saqué copias para llevármelas a la casa y hacer el análisis estadístico, también llamé a la veterinaria para confirmar la cita de Michiru, su reunión de hoy quedó exitosamente aplazada para el lunes y todos sus contactos ya lo saben, recuerde que debe comprar más comida para gato y arena, aquí le traigo también su café de la tarde como le gusta, a cuarenta grados y su sándwich de cordero, caliente.- Hizo una amable y sincera sonrisa.

\- Eeeeh, bueno, gracias, me sorprende lo rápido que se adaptó a este puesto…- A diferencia de lo que pasó en la mañana la chica se veía contenta, es decir, no hacía una risa fingida, era bastante auténtica y se la sostuvo por buen tiempo, al parecer lo del libro hizo un muy buen efecto.

\- Si pues, no es tan difícil como parecía.- Su rostro pasó a una expresión más seria.- Pero el señor Aporro no quiso darme sus informes, parece que desconfía de mí.

\- Ese desconfía hasta de su propia sombra.

\- Bueno, entonces eso es todo. Que tenga lindo fin de semana jefe.- Le sonrió nuevamente.

\- Si, igualmente… Espere, falta una cosa.- La chica detuvo el paso.- Esto es para usted.- Extendió la mano y recibió una caja.- Es un teléfono móvil, espero que sepa usarlo.

\- Este pues nunca antes había tenido uno la verdad… Pero no lo necesito, gracias.

\- Claro que lo necesita, debe mantenerse en contacto con sus compañeros y conmigo para cualquier eventualidad que se presente. Véalo como un implemento más para el trabajo.

\- Gracias, le diré entonces a Rangiku que me enseñe. Hasta luego.- Salió finalmente de ahí. - Listo Raaaan, Rukiii ya podemos irnos.

\- Que alegre te ves hoy amiga.

\- Siendo fin de semana todos deberíamos estarlo ¿no creen?

\- Si, tienes razón, además que ya encontramos un lugar donde quedarnos. WAAAAAA.- Las amigas se cogieron de las manos y daban brinquitos en el lugar.

\- Bueno, hora de irnos.- Dijo la rubia.

Las chicas cogieron un taxi rumbo al departamento, recogieron las maletas que tenían listas y abandonaron el lugar. El recorrido de ahí a la casa de Rangiku era bastante largo, sobre todo por el tráfico, pudieron distinguir la zona donde se encontraba el edificio en el que trabajaban, luego de eso llegaban a las afueras de la ciudad donde entraron a un barrio acomodado con conjuntos de casas, separadas unas de las otras, bastante grandes y bonitas, se detuvieron frente a una de ellas, le pagaron al chofer y se dispusieron a entrar.

-Wow, tu casa es muy bonita Ran…- Entraron por una reja que conducía a un jardín principal y luego si a la casa, esta constaba de tres pisos, el primero que era el comedor, la sala, la cocina, lo normal, el segundo donde estaban cuatro habitaciones y el tercero que era la sotea.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Y vives sola en este lugar tan grande?- Cuestionó la morena.

\- Si, pues la verdad me la paso sola alguno que otro domingo, pero de resto salgo con amigos, o ellos vienen a visitarme. Bueno, ahora las llevaré a sus habitaciones.- Subieron las escaleras.- Rukia, esta es la tuya.- Un lugar amplio, con una cama, un armario, un escritorio y varios peluches acomodados sobre unos estantes.

\- Gracias Ran.

\- No hay de qué. Acomódate y siéntete como en casa. Nell, por acá está la tuya.- Una habitación igual de espaciosa contigua a la de Rukia, con vista a la calle, un armario y una cama.

\- Gracias.

\- Bueno, instálense y las esperaré abajo.- Así lo hicieron las chicas, por primera vez desde que empezaron a vivir juntas dormirían en cuartos separados, a Nell le daba un poco de nostalgia y de temor, ¿con quién podría platicar en las noches antes de quedarse dormida? Se echó sobre la cama boca arriba mientras pensaba, luego recordó que tenía celular nuevo, lo sacó de su caja, leyó las instrucciones y empezó a curiosear, quizá un par de veces había tenido un Smartphone en sus manos así que le costaba a veces encontrar lo que buscaba, en la lista de contactos aparecía solo uno, naturalmente el de su jefe, le dio en "editar" y le puso como nombre "jefe" junto con un emoticón de gato, sonrió para sí misma sin saber por qué, entonces se le vino la idea de llamarlo, pero no sabía si tenía minutos, entonces ¿cómo era que se enviaba un mensaje de texto? El teléfono vibró anunciando la notificación de un mensaje por whatsapp, ella no sabía muy bien cómo manejarlo pero al fin logró abrir el mensaje, que por supuesto era del único contacto que tenía.

\- "Señorita Nell

Espero que haya aprendido a manejar el celular para el lunes.

Y este es un número privado, no se lo puede dar a nadie.

Buena noche."

-"jejejeje, si ya estoy aprendiendo :P

Y no se preocupe, no le daré este número a nadie :3"- Dos chulitos que anunciaban que había recibido el mensaje, y luego los chulitos azules que indicaban que lo había leído.

-"Eso espero, y no olvide los informes para el lunes"

\- "AHAAAA, si, si, los tengo muy presentes ¬u¬"

\- "¿Tiene que usar un emoticón para cada cosa que dice?"

\- "Si, siento que expreso cómo me siento en el momento (n.n)"

\- "Okay… como guste…"

\- :3

\- ¿?

\- (n.n)

\- …

\- :D

\- "¡Deje de enviar emoticones!"

\- "Jajajajaja, lo siento, es que estoy aburrida ;("

\- "Pues escríbale a alguien más."

\- "No tengo a nadie más a quien escribirle :V"

\- "Pues… pídales a sus amigos que le den los números."

\- "Si, si, lo haré más tarde :P"

\- (Visto)

\- "Y… ¿qué hace? xD"

\- "Creo que no fue muy buena idea darle el celular…

¿Por qué pregunta? ¿Va a venir a ayudarme?"

-"Naaah, estoy cansada, solo quiero hacer plática (n.n)/"

\- "Nada."

\- "¿Cómo que nada? O.o "

\- "NADA. Sigo en la empresa esperando a que todos se vayan."

\- "Aaaaah ya… :* "

\- "¿Por qué envía un beso?"

\- "¿Eso es un beso? Perdón, me equivoqué xD"

\- "Aja."

\- "Y…. ¿qué hace? :3"

\- "Lo mismo que hace cinco minutos."

\- "Que aburrido… -_-"

\- Neeeell, Rukiaaa, vengan.- Las llamaba Rangiku. La peli verde dejó su celular sobre la cama y bajó.

\- La casa está muy bonita Ran, muchas gracias por darnos hospedaje, te prometo que te pagaremos las mensualidades a tiempo.

\- Jajajaja, nada de eso, con que me ayuden a pagar los servicios es más que perfecto.

\- Bueno, son las seis y media de la tarde. ¿Qué haremos?- Cuestionó la morena.

\- Justo para eso las llamaba. Hoy vamos a ir todas a festejar el cumpleaños de una amiga, y de una vez también festejamos la llegada de ustedes dos acá.

\- Me encanta festejar cumpleaños.- Dijo sonriente la peli verde.

\- ¿Quién es la cumpleañera?- Cuestionó Rukia.

\- No debe tardar en llegar, dijo que su novio la traería en el carro.

\- TIN TUN- Sonó el timbre.

\- Debe ser ella.- Se dirigió hacia la puerta y abrió.- AMIGA, feliz cumpleaños, mira que hermosa te ves hoy.

\- Gracias Rangiku-chan.

\- Ven, entra, entra, te quiero presentar a un par de amigas.- La llevó hasta donde estaban las susodichas.- Mira, ellas son Rukia y Nelliel.

\- Mucho gusto chicas, Inoue Orihime.- Les sonrío la bella chica de larga cabellera naranja y ojos grisáceos.

\- Mucho gusto igualmente Orihime.- Dijeron las dos al tiempo inclinando sus cuerpos a modo de saludo.

\- ¿Y tu novio?

\- Nos está esperando en el carro.

\- Genial. Le dije a Rukia y a Nelliel que podían venir con nosotras a celebrar tu cumpleaños, digo, si estás de acuerdo.

\- Claro chicas, no hay problema, entre más seamos más compañía.

\- ¡Vamos!- Gritó eufórica la rubia. Naturalmente todas se habían cambiado sus "uniformes" de trabajo para irse más cómodas. Rangiku traía puesto un esqueleto rosa bastante revelador, con un vaquero café encima y pantalones oscuros, Rukia tenía un bonito vestido blanco largo por debajo de la rodilla con un pequeño busito amarillo para cubrir sus brazos, Nell por su parte vestía un jean oscuro ajustado, con un esqueleto blanco que también revelaba un poco de sus buenos dotes, y encima una chaqueta corta negra. Entraron al auto.

\- Miren chicas, les presento a mi novio…

\- ¿Ulquiorra?

\- Señorita Nell, que sorpresa.

\- ¿Ya se conocían?- Cuestionó la peli naranja.

\- Si, trabajamos en la misma empresa…

\- Que coincidencia.

\- Si, bueno ¿a dónde vamos? Nos está cogiendo la noche.- Dijo emocionada la rubia.

\- Podemos ir a un restaurante.- Aconsejó la peli negra.

\- Naaaah, los restaurantes son aburridos, vamos a un bar.

\- Rangiku, tu sabes cómo te pones cuando tomas de más…

\- Si, si, pero qué más da si esta es una ocasión especial.

\- Yo conozco un bar muy bueno, donde estoy segura seremos muy bien atendidos.- Dijo la de verde.- Pero queda un poco retirado de acá.

\- Me parece bien. ¿Todos los demás de acuerdo?

\- Si.- Respondieron casi al unísono y el chico pálido comenzó a conducir directo hacia la dirección que le había indicado Neliel. Tardaron por mucho unos quince o veinte minutos hasta que se estacionaron frente al lugar.

\- Este es, "Urahara's Bar".- Leyó el letrero.

\- Mmmmm, parece agradable… Bueno, entremos entremos.- Iban en fila, primero la entusiasta Rangiku, le seguía Nell, luego Rukia y por último la pareja.

\- Holaaa, Tessai.- Saludó la peli verde al bartender.

\- Señorita Neliel, que gusto verla por acá nuevamente, ¿viene buscando empleo otra vez?

\- No, no, hoy venimos a celebrar un cumpleaños.

\- ¿Cuántas personas son?

\- Somos cinco.

\- Claro, entonces sigan al fondo donde hay mesas amplias, en seguida los atiendo.- Y así lo hicieron, se sentaron en un cómodo sofá de cuero rojo con una amplia mesa de madera ovalada, quedando entonces de izquierda a derecha Ulquiorra, Orihime, Rangiku, Rukia y Nell.

\- Muy buenas noches y bienvenidos a Urahara's bar. ¿Qué desean ordenar?

\- Cinco cervezas por favor.

\- Pero Ran, recuerda que Ulqui no puede tomar porque es quien conduce.

\- Ah por eso no hay problema, me la tomaré por ti Ulquiorra.- Le sonrió.

\- Como gustes.

\- ¿Desean algo de comer?

\- Yo quiero un combo hamburguesa por favor.- Dijo Nell.

\- Yo… pues yo compartiré las papas con Nell.- Dijo la pequeña morena.

\- ¿No quieren una torta para la cumpleañera?

\- Si, si, pero eso es para el final, vamos a divertirnos en grande primero.- Definitivamente la rubia era el "alma de la fiesta".

\- A mí solo deme un refresco.- Dijo el chico.

\- En seguida traeré sus órdenes.- Y se retiró el de piel morena.

\- ¿Cuántos años cumples Orihime-chan?

\- Cumplo 23.

\- Genial, y ¿hace cuánto son de novios con Ulquiorra?

\- Nos conocemos desde preparatoria, hace como… ocho años más o menos, pero de novios cumplimos un año el próximo mes.

\- YUJU, otra celebración más para la lista.

\- Ran, no has tomado nada y ya pareces borracha.- Todos rieron.

\- Ja, tu no me conoces ebria querida Neliel, solo prepárate para lo bueno.

\- Una orden de combo hamburguesa…- Se lo dio a la peli verde.- Y cinco cervezas.- Las sirvió igualmente con ayuda de Ururu.- No duden en llamarme si necesitan de algo más.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡SALUD!- Y dieron el primer brindis de la noche.

\- Bueno, bueno, hay que empezar a poner el ambiente interesante…- La rubia se frotaba la barbilla en señal de estar pensando algo.- ¡Ya sé! El que acabe primero con su botella gana, a fondo blanco.

\- Y… ¿qué se supone que ganamos?- Dijo la peli naranja.

\- Nada, por ahora estamos calentando los motores. A LA UNA, A LAS DOS Y A LAS…- Todos listos con sus botellas en mano.- ¡TRES!- Empezaron a beber lo más rápido que pudieron, Orihime solo llegó a la mitad pues tuvo que tomar aire, Rukia y Nell no estaban acostumbradas así que también se detuvieron a la mitad, quienes seguían tomando eran Rangiku y Ulquiorra.

\- ¡RAN, RAN, RAN!- Daban barra las dos mujeres.

\- ¡ULQUI, ULQUI, ULQUI!- Daba barras su novia. Ambos terminaron al tiempo poniendo las botellas vacías sobre la mesa.

\- Esperen, ¿no que Ulquiorra no podía tomar?

\- Si, pero cuando se trata de competir mi novio es el primero en aceptar los retos.

\- Eres bueno Ciffer, pero ya veremos con cuantas seguidas más puedes hacer eso…

\- Puedo continuar las veces que quieras mujer.

\- ¡Mesero! ¡Otra ronda!- Y trajeron otras cinco cervezas más.

\- ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡TRES!- Volvieron a tomar la segunda ronda, solo la mujer y el chico.

\- ¡ULQUI, ULQUI!

\- ¡RAAN, RAAN!

\- ¡PUM!- Sonaron los golpes de las botellas al unísono sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Listo para la tercera Ciffer?

\- Listo.

\- Hooolaa, ¿qué pasa por aquí? ¿Concursos de fondo blanco?

\- ¡Señor Urahara!

\- Que tal señorita Nell. ¿Se están divirtiendo?

\- Claro que sí. O bueno, al menos ellos dos, je je je.

\- Bueno, pero eso se puede arreglar. ¿Por qué no cambian de juego?

\- Porque somos muy poquitos, además, sólo hay un hombre.

\- Aaaah pero eso se puede arreglar, esperen un momento.- El misterioso hombre de sombrero se dirigió hacia el otro lado, donde se encontraba el restaurante.

\- ¿A dónde iría?- Cuestionó la peli negra.

\- Quien sabe, el señor Urahara siempre tiene ideas locas.

\- ¿Lo conoces bien?

\- No, pues fue mi jefe por unas cuantas horas, pero lo que logré hablar con él me pude dar cuenta de eso.

\- ¡Hola mi querida Neeeel!

\- ¿Ah? ¿Yoruichi? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Si el dueño de este bar es mi futuro esposo.

\- ¡QUEEEE! Urahara y tu… ¿Tu y Urahara?

\- Si, si, nos conocemos desde hace muuucho tiempo. ¿No es así Grimmy?

\- Aja…

\- ¿JEFE?- Dijeron al tiempo la peli verde y la rubia, Ulquiorra solo miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

\- Más bien ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? A mí me invitó Yoruichi.

\- ¡YUJU! Ahora tendremos más jugadores. Siéntense por favor.- Decía la entusiasta rubia. Todos se corrieron algunos puestos, quedando entonces en el mismo orden pero al lado de Nell se sentó Grimmjow y luego la de piel morena.

\- ¿A qué vamos a jugar?- Dijo la candente mujer.

\- Bueeeeno, ya que estamos varios…

\- Chicos, pude conseguirles a alguien más.- Apareció Urahara con un acompañante.

\- Aaaah, pero si es la enfermera enana.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¿POR QUEEE? ¿Por qué entre tanta gente tenía que traer a este?

\- Hola Ichigo.- Saludó sonriente la peli verde.

\- Hola Nell, que coincidencia encontrarlas por acá.

\- Kurosaki…

\- Jeaggerjaques…- De sus miradas salían chispas eléctricas, era evidente que se iba a armar un alboroto ahí mismo.

\- Bueno, bueno dejen sentar al chico naranja también. Señor Urahara si gusta usted también puede entrar al juego.

\- Mmmm bueno, por qué no...- Se hizo al lado de su prometida y contiguo quedó el peli naranja.

\- Ahora si se pondrá divertido esto… Bueno jugaremos a verdad o reto.

\- Nooo, que sea solo retos, es más divertido.- Aconsejó Yoruichi.

\- Vale, vale, me parece. Entonces las reglas son las siguientes, a quien señale la boca de la botella será a quien se le asigne el reto y la persona que gira la botella será quien escoja el reto, si la persona no cumple con ese reto, tendrá que beber una copa de Wisky. ¡Mesero! ¡Un wisky y una copa por favor!

\- En seguida.- Fue hasta la mesa y la llevó.

\- Bien si todos están de acuerdo ¡Comencemos!- Y puso a girar la botella sobre la mesa, lentamente se iba deteniendo hasta que... señaló a Orihime.- Bien mi pequeña amiga mi reto es… Que le hagas una llamada de broma al 911.

\- Haaay no Raan, sabes que esas cosas están mal hechas…

\- Entonces debes tomar una copa de wisky.

\- No, bueno bueno, ya lo haré…- Sacó su celular, marcó el número y lo puso en alta voz, todos estaban atentos y en silencio a ver qué decía.

\- Novecientos once ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

\- ¡Señorita, señorita! Por favor necesito que me ayude.

\- Cálmese y respire, diga, ¿qué es lo que pasó?

\- Es que, es que…- Decía con fingida voz agitada.-¡No encuentro mis toallas higiénicas! ¡Y todo se está manchando de sangre!

\- ¡IUUGH! – Fue la expresión de las chicas seguido de fuertes carcajadas, los chicos simplemente hicieron cara de asco.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Te fajaste Hime-chan, estuvo épico.- Decía la rubia casi sin poder respirar.- Bueno, bueno, ahora es tu turno.- La peli naranja giró la botella, que lentamente se fue deteniendo hasta señalar a Ulquiorra.

\- OOOOH, eso está difícil, ¿Qué puede considerarse un reto para Ulquiorra?- Dijo el peli azul.

\- Yo sé qué reto le puedo poner.- Dijo sonriente su novia.- Ulqui-chan, te reto a soneir.

\- Woooo, esto tengo que grabarlo.

\- Sin cámaras Grimmjow.

\- Nadie dijo que no se podía grabar.

\- Entonces me tomaré el wisky.

\- Agh, no seas aguafiestas Ulquiorra.

\- No le pongas cuidado amor, tú solo sonríe como cuando lo haces para mí.

\- Por eso sólo lo hago para ti.

\- Si, pero cuando se lo cuento a mis amigos no me creen y quiero que tú les demuestres que puedes hacerlo ¿Siiii? Poooorfis.- Su novia le ponía cara de borreguito.

\- Aaaagh, está bien…- Todos estaban callados y atentos, hasta que, con mucho esfuerzo el pálido chico logró arquear una parte de su boca, dibujando así una "media sonrisa".

\- Jajajajajaja ¿a eso le llamas sonrisa Ulquiorra?

\- Te recuerdo que aquí no eres mi jefe Grimmjow…

\- Bueno, bueno ya, sigamos, es tu turno Ulquiorra.- Trató de calmar la situación la rubia.

\- Bien.- Comenzó a girar la botella hasta señalar a Rangiku.-Joder, Orihime ¿Qué puede ser un reto para Matsumoto?

\- Juuummm, está difícil… quizás…

\- Vamos chicos, cualquier cosa, lo que sea saben que no es un reto para mí. – Dijo feliz la mujer.

\- ¡Ya sé!- Le susurró algo al oído a su novio.

\- Bien Matsumoto, te reto a llamar a tu contacto número ocho y hacerle una declaración de amor.

\- Mmmm, vale, vale, lo haré, a ver quién sale…- Sacó su celular para buscar quien sería el "afortunado".- OOOH NO, NO, NO, NO.

\- ¿Quién te salió Ran?- Preguntó la peli verde.

\- Mi jefe, EL SEÑOR STARK.

\- Jajajajajaja, esto se está poniendo muy interesante.- Dijo el peli azul bastante emocionado.- Matsumoto, si lo haces prometo subirte el sueldo de este mes.

\- Eso es soborno señor Jeaggerjaques.

\- Bien, tú decides.- Se cruzó de brazos.

\- Okay, okay, puedo hacer esto, yo no me acobardo nunca por ningún reto y esta no será la excepción.- Dudosa pero a la final marcó el número y puso el alta voz, todos callados y atentos a lo que diría.

\- _"¿Aló?"_ \- Sonó la voz del otro lado, mierda, ella de verdad rezaba para que no contestase el teléfono.

\- Este… Si, que tal jefe.

\- _"¿Señorita Rangiku? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué llama a estas horas?_

\- Emmm bueno, lo que pasa y sucede y acontece es que…

\- _"¿Necesita ayuda con algo?"_

\- Si, y no, bueno es que no sé cómo decírselo…- Volteó a ver a Ulquiorra, este le señalaba el reloj indicándole que se le acababa el tiempo.

\- _"Lo que sea…"_

\- ES QUE USTED ME GUSTA MUCHO, ME ENCANTA, ESTOY ENAMORADA DE USTED, ADIÓS!- Y colgó.

\- Jajajajaja, Dios, hubieses dejado más tiempo a Stark en la línea para escuchar su reacción, aunque daría lo que fuera por haberle visto la cara.- Decía feliz el peli azul.

\- Ese hombre, me va a matar el lunes, estoy segura…- Llenó la copa de wisky y se la tomó de un solo sorbo.

\- Tranquila Ran, le decimos que estabas borracha y ya, nosotros te apoyaremos.- Trataba de darle ánimos su amiga peli verde.

\- Bueno, sigamos.- Giró nuevamente la botella y ahora señalaba a Rukia.

\- Ruki, Ruki, mmmm, qué reto te puedo poner a ti…- Reflexionaba la rubia.

\- ¡AY, AY! YO SÉ CUAL.- Interrumpió emocionada la peli verde.

\- ¿Cuál amiga?- Se le acercó para susurrarle al oído.

\- ¿Estás segura?- La chica asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Okay… Rukis, te reto a darle un beso a Ichigo.

\- ¡QUEEEE! ¿ESTÁN BROMEANDO VERDAD?- Se puso de pies al instante.

\- A mí no me mires, fue idea de Nell.- Ahora Rukia le lazaba una mirada asesina junto con un aura oscura que la rodeaba.

\- NEEEEEEEEELL.

\- Jejejejejeje, es solo un reto amiga…

\- NO ME JODAS, EN MI VIDA BESARÍA A ESE IDIOTA.

\- Estoy esperando pequeña enfermera…- Decía el peli naranja feliz.

\- TU CÁLLATE, NO LO HARÉ POR NADA DEL MUNDO.

\- Entonces debes tomar wisky.

\- Prefiero eso a… ¿dónde está el wisky?

\- Io iaa me lo tomé…- Decía una casi ebria Matsumoto.

\- Entonces traigan otro…

\- Ese era el último que nos quedaba.- Confirmó el de sombrero.

\- NO, NO, NO, no me importa qué hagan pero yo no cumpliré ese reto.- Se volvió a sentar y cruzó los brazos enojada.

\- Eso quiere decir que te gustaaa.- Dijo la peli verde cantando, burlándose de su amiga.

\- ¡CLARO QUE NO!

\- Que si.

\- QUE NO

\- Si, si, si, si.

\- NO.

\- Vamos Rukia, si no te gustara pues no habría problema alguno, no hay sentimientos de por medio así que…

\- BUENO YA.- Se puso de pies, fue hasta donde el peli naranjo y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, luego le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza. - ¿CONTENTA?

\- Aush, no se vale con golpes…

\- Jajajajajaja, si, si, bien hecho mi Rukis ¿ves que no era tan difícil?- La chica estaba roja de la ira y de la vergüenza, así que giró la botella tan fuerte que duró un buen rato en detenerse y al hacerlo…

\- JA, JA, JA, ES TU TURNO NELIEL.- Ahora la morena despedía un aura maligna alrededor de ella, hasta parecía que las luces del sitio titilaban. – TU RETO NELIEL, LE DARÁS UN BESO A GRIMMJOW.

\- Whaaat, ¿qué?

\- Lo que escuchaste querida amiga.

\- Wooo, esto lo tengo que ver de primer plano.- Decía feliz Yoruichi.

\- ¡Mi amiga le dará un besitito a su jefesitooo!- Decía la rubia ebria.

\- Vamos Nell, no es tan malo, ¿cierto Rukia?- Decía el peli naranjo. Ante todos estos comentarios la peli verde se ponía roja, roja y más roja.

\- Nooooo, no quiero…- Se cubrió la cara de la vergüenza, cual niña chiquita.

\- Vamos Nell, si no sientes nada por él pues no hay problema ¿o no?- Le repitió las mismas palabras su pequeña amiga.

\- Haslo Nell, si tu amiga pudo, tú también puedes hacerlo.- Se entrometió el de sombrero.

\- Jajajajaja nooo, no quiero…- Empezó con la risa nerviosa. El peli azul por su parte estaba más que tranquilo, no tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo para conseguir lo que quería, o bueno, al menos una parte de lo que quería.- Saben, mejor me tomo el wisky.

\- Ash, ya Nell, ni que te hubiesen retado con alguien bien feo…- Dijo Yoruichi estando sentada sobre la mesa para tener una mejor vista de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

\- Nooo, las normas de la empresa me lo prohíben.

\- Pero no estás en la empresa amiga.- Dijo Rukia, haciendo invalidar cada una de las excusas que ella ponía para no hacerlo.

\- No, no, no y no…

\- Nell, si no lo haces en los próximos diez segundos entonces el reto aumentará y tendrás que besarlo en la boca.- Amenazó.

\- No, esperen, esperen.

\- DIEZ.

\- Rukia…

\- NUEVE.

\- No puedes hacerme…

\- OCHO.

\- Esto

\- SIETE

\- P-pero…

\- SEIS

\- ¡No es justo!

\- CINCO

\- Rukiaaa

\- CUATRO

\- Me vengaré de esta…

\- TRES

\- Ya, ya, ya…

\- DOS…- La peli verde no tuvo más opción, así que rápidamente con las manos cogió la cabeza del joven, la atrajo hacia ella y le plasmó un fuerte y sonoro beso en la mejilla, tanto que se tornó un poco roja la zona.

\- WUUUU ¿ves que no era tan difícil amiga?- Los chiflidos de los demás se hicieron sonar al instante, Rangiku sostenía su mano con el puño cerrado y el pulgar arriba, Yoruichi continuaba riéndose, el de sombrero se rascaba la nuca, la peli verde tenía la cara roja cual tomate y con la vista en dirección contraria de donde se encontraba el peli azul.

\- Bueno, bueno, ahora haremos esto más interesante, propongo un nuevo juego.- Dijo la chica de piel morena.

\- Yoru, no me digas que es una de tus locas ideas…

\- Ya verás querido Grimmy, por lo pronto todos nos ponemos de pies, vamos, vamos.- Salieron de la mesa. – Bien el juego se trata de lo siguiente, haremos equipos de parejas, preferiblemente hombre-mujer, y como veo que estamos números impares entonces… ¡Yumichika! ¡Ven a jugaaaar!- Gritó a todo pulmón.

\- Amiga, espero que sea para algo importante, estaba arreglando mis uñas.

\- Claro que lo es, entonces formen sus grupos muchachos.- La morena naturalmente se hizo con su novio, al igual que Orihime y Ulquiorra, los demás estaban indecisos.

\- Hay pues ya qué, yo me haré con el guapo de Grimm…- Dijo campante el chico de sexualidad dudosa.

\- Eeeeeeh, ¡NO, NO, yo ya tengo pareja!- Y tan rápido como sus brazos se lo permitieron agarró la mano de la peli verde atrayéndola hacia a él.

\- Bueno, entonces me haré con… El otro guapo de pelo naranja.

\- Esteeee, NO, yo también tengo pareja…- Y cogió de la mano a Rukia.

\- Ash, está bien, entonces me haré con la sexy rubia.

\- Wiiii, ia tengo pa-pareja…- Apenas si se podía sostener de pies.

\- Bueno, entonces el juego consta de lo siguiente, nos impondremos retos que se deberán cumplir por equipos, quien pierda el reto saldrá del juego pero podrá imponer el siguiente reto a quienes sigan jugando. Entonces yo comenzaré con… ¡Pista de baile!

\- ¿Bailar?

\- Si, así podremos estrenar el nuevo juguete que compramos…- Ante ellos, una pista de baile de esas de maquinitas gigante, con pantalla igual de enorme con un gran letrero en la parte superior que decía "Just Dance", y en la pista habían espacio para dos personas no más.- Cada uno elegirá un representante de su equipo para bailar, del mío obviamente soy la mejor, así que… ¿Quién va a pasar a retarme?- Se miraban unos con otros para ver quién se le medía primero.

\- Nell va a ser la primera.- Dijo Grimmjow empujando a su pareja a la pista.

\- P-Pero… Yo nunca dije que…

\- Ya está dicho, comencemos entonces pequeña.- Las luces del bar se apagaron, iluminando única y exclusivamente la pista.- ¿Sabes cómo se juega cierto?- La chica negó con la cabeza.- Bueno, se trata de imitar las siluetas que veremos en pantalla, imitar los pasos de baile y quien tenga mejor puntaje gana.

\- Okay…- La morena inició el juego y empezó la música, unos tonos que ella creía reconocer pero por el momento solo le sonaban familiares, como tecno, hasta que empezaron a cantar…- "Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena…"- Ohh pero claro que si conocía la canción y los pasos de baile, brazos al frente, uno después del otro, luego hacia arriba, luego sobre los hombros, en la cabeza, en la cintura, movimiento circular y vuelta. No era tan difícil, lo complicado era que Yoruichi se movía mucho mejor, con toda sensualidad, Nell no es que fuese un tronco, ella también sabía hacer lo suyo e intentaba hacer los movimientos de la morena, todo mundo estaba atento, con las palmas acompañaban el ritmo y cierto peli azul estaba exclusivamente concentrado en uno de los traseros de la pista el cual por supuesto no era el de Yoruichi. Bailaron hasta terminar la canción, la morena obtuvo un puntaje de 20.000 mientras la que la otra chica de 19.000, nada mal. El siguiente en enfrentarse a la morena fue Orihime, quien nuevamente perdió con 2.000 puntos de diferencia, luego pasó Rukia quien sorprendentemente obtuvo un puntaje similar al de Nell y finalmente pasó Rangiku.

\- Esho, esho, io bailaré…- Pum, calló al suelo antes de que pudiese poner un pie en la pista de baile.

\- Bueno, el equipo de Yumichika y Rangiku pierden por default.- Dijo contenta la morena al saber que nadie la superaba en baile.- Bueno Yumichika, dinos, ¿cuál será el siguiente reto?

\- Déjame pensar… Ay ya sé querida, un concurso de belleza y moda.

\- Amigo, no podemos hacer eso acá, es demasiado elaborado…

\- Bueno, bueno, entonces como las chicas ya bailaron le daremos un reto a los chicos. ¡Que sea un concurso de fuerza!

\- JA, eso quiere decir que ya gané.- Dijo presumido el peli azul.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro…- Le refutó el chico de cabellos naranjas.

\- Demuéstralo zanahoria.

\- Con todo gusto azulito.- Se lanzaban miradas desafiantes.

\- Bueno, entonces todos nuevamente a la mesa.

\- ¿Alguien va a recoger a Rangiku del suelo?

\- Yo me encargo… Dijo el alto y acuerpado mesero y se la cargó hasta un sofá.

\- Okay… como Yumichika fue el de la idea entonces él dará las instrucciones.

\- Bueno guapos, siéntense acá.- Mostró una mesa pequeña con dos sillas. Así lo hicieron Ichigo y Grimmjow.- Las reglas son simples muchachos, no pueden levantar el codo de la mesa, no pueden morder, escupir, insultar a su rival, gana quien primero toque la mesa.

\- Esto será pan comido…- El peli azul en esos momentos tenía puesta una camisa de botones de manga larga negra, antes de posicionar su codo sobre la mesa se arremangó para dejar a la vista su muy bien formado y fuerte brazo.

\- Yo seré el que te haga morder el polvo…- Dijo ahora el peli naranja imitando la acción de su rival. Las chicas observaban atentas, claro que sin dejar pasar por alto los musculosos brazos de ambos.

\- Manos juntas, codos en la mesa, y… COMIENCEN.- Dijo el muchacho dándole inicio al enfrentamiento, ambos estaban iguales, no se habían movido de su posición inicial, pero el peli azul ejerció más presión haciendo que el naranjo torciera un poco el brazo.

\- ¡Vamos Ichigo! Has algo bueno por primera vez en tu vida y gánale.- Le daba apoyo la peli negra, a lo que Ichigo hizo más fuerza haciendo ahora que el peli azul doblara su brazo del lado contrario.

\- ¡Grimmy, Grimmy! ¡Tú puedes vencerlo!- Decía la peli verde, apoyando a su compañero de equipo, que curioso, era la primera vez que no lo llamaba "jefe", sino por su nombre, o en este caso su sobre nombre, en la voz de ella se escuchaba muy bien.

\- Ya ves Kurosaki, parece que no tengo opción de perder…- Hizo todavía más fuerza quedando los brazos de ambos nuevamente en la posición inicial. Y duraron así por cinco minutos seguidos, ambos sudaban, pero ninguno se rendía.

\- Bueno, parece ser que esto es un empate.

\- No te metas rarito, yo voy a ganar esta ronda.- Dijo el confiado peli azul.

\- No si te hago perder antes.- Decía su rival.

\- Pues ya estamos aburridos de verlos, ya, ya, finalizó, se declara empate.- Intervino la de tez morena separándoles ella misma las manos.

\- Amor mioo, es tu turno…

\- Voy, voy…- Y el del sombrero se posicionó frente a Grimmjow.

\- Kisuke…

\- Grimmjow-san, espero que ahora podamos saldar lo pendiente.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Manos juntas, codos en la mesa, y… COMIENCEN.- Dijo nuevamente Yumichika.

\- ¿Rivalidad?- Cuestionó la peli verde a la morena.

\- Seee, lo que pasa es que en el pasado, Kisuke era más idiota de lo que es ahora y no era capaz de decirme que quería salir conmigo, así que lo presioné.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Dándole celos con Grimm. Le pedía el favor de que me llevase a antros y eso, claro, donde nos pudiera ver, entonces lo detesta por eso.

\- Y Grimmjow porque…

\- Porque le caía mal, siempre me dijo que "no era un hombre digno de mi", pero ya ves, en unos meses nos casamos.

\- Felicidades Yoruichi.

\- Y por supuesto que van a estar invitados a la boda.- Sonrió.

\- Yoru-san…

\- Hola amor, estábamos hablando de ti y… espera ¿qué haces acá?

\- Es que… ya perdí, jejejejeje

\- Agh, eres un inútil, no duraste ni un minuto.

\- Jejeje, lo siento.- Los siguientes en enfrentarse fueron Ulquiorra e Ichigo, la verdad era que el pálido chico no quería seguir en el juego así que se dejó vencer fácil por el peli naranja.

\- Bien, todos eliminados. ¿En qué íbamos Jeaggerjaques?

\- En que pisoteaba tu honor.

\- Bueno, ya. Solo hay una forma de terminar esto.- Dijo con voz autoritaria Yoruichi.- El siguiente reto lo decide mi querido-inútil-debilucho Kisuke.

\- Si, entonces el siguiente reto será quien beba más copas de wisky.

\- ¿No que se había acabado el wisky?- Dijo la pequeña enfermera.

\- Acabo de recordar que tenía una reserva en la bodega, jejejeje.

\- Bien, es oficial, con esto ya gané.- Dijo feliz el peli azul.

\- Pero ambos integrantes del grupo tendrán que beber.

\- ¡Queee! Pero… yo no soy buena para esto…- Dijo la peli verde nerviosa.

\- Pero en mi caso Rukia si podrá resistir ¿verdad?

\- Este pues… no es que acostumbre a beber mucho…

\- Bueno, no sabremos quién de las dos resiste más si no lo comprobamos así que, vamos.- Afirmó confiado el de cabellos naranjas. Sirvieron seis copas y una botella de wisky, Ulquiorra y Orihime estaban dudando de si seguir el juego o no, se sentaron todos en una mesa redonda y Urahara les sirvió las copas, mientras Yoruichi daba la señal.

\- ¡Ahora!- Primera ronda.

\- Assjdsaagggh, está muy fuerte…- Dijo la peli verde.

\- Bueno, si quieres te puedes retirar amiga.

\- No, no, yo sé que puedo seguir…

\- ¡Ahora!- La señal para la segunda ronda.

\- Puedo durar así el resto de la noche.- Presumió el peli azul, intacto, como si estuviera tomando agua.

\- Mi… garganta se… quema…- Se quejaba la de verde.

\- ¡Ahora!- Tercera ronda.

\- ¡PUM!- Sonó un estruendo sobre la mesa, todos voltearon a ver y se trataba de Orihime.

\- Bueno, parece ser que estamos fuera.- El novio cargó a la peli naranja entre brazos y se la llevó, estando ya fuera del bar…

\- ¿Funcionó Ulqui-kun?

\- Si mi vida. Ahora, ¿A dónde iremos a terminar de celebrar tu cumpleaños?- Se lanzaron miradas pervertidas, entraron al auto y tomaron rumbo sin avisar a nadie.

\- ¡Ahora!- Ya iban por la sexta ronda.

\- Oie Nell, amiga, ¿desde hace cuánto tienes cuernos en la cabeza eh?

\- Hip, no, hip, dime tu Rukia, desde hace cuánto tienes orejas de conejo…

\- Resiste Nell, este tipo ya casi no da mas…- Decía un muy aparentemente sobrio peli azul. Ichigo por su parte ya empezaba a ver nublado.

\- Caiate, io puedo seguir…

\- ¡Ahora!- Séptima ronda.

\- Creo, creo que…- La peli verde se puso de pies lo más rápido que pudo y se cubrió la boca, se dirigió al primer cesto de basura que encontró y vomitó dentro.

\- ¿Eso cuenta cómo descalificación?

\- NO, no, io, hip, io estoy bien…- Volvió a su puesto.

\- ¡Ahora!

\- Oshe Ishigo, miraah un montón de chapies…- PUM, sonó el estruendo de la cabeza de la enfermera sobre la mesa.

\- ¡YUJU! ¡Ganamos!

\- ¿Khé, khe ganamos?

\- Ganamos el desafío Nell.

\- Khé desafío…- Inmediatamente el peli naranja también calló dormido sobre la mesa.

\- Bueno, los ganadores, Nell y Grimmjow.

\- Ja, sabía que no podrían contra mí.

\- Shi, shi, este… io ia me voy a mi casha, con permiso…- Decía Nell tambaleándose de un lado a otro en dirección a la salida.

\- Yo también me iré, nos vemos luego Yoru. Adiós sombrerito loco.

\- Vaaaaia ¿cómo es que todo se mueve?- Decía la ebria mujer en la calle.

\- Nell, ¿cómo piensas irte a tu casa en ese estado?

\- Hip, ¡Grimmy! No te había visto… ¿desde hace cuánto estás aquí eh?

\- Olvídalo, yo te llevaré, claro, si es que recuerdas en donde vives.

\- Este… Raaan, Ran es la que sabe… Y Rukia también…

\- Genial…- Tuvo que volver al bar por las dos chicas ebrias y con ayuda del mesero lograron acomodarlas en la parte trasera del carro.- Matsumoto, ¿cómo es la dirección de su casa?

\- Jefeshiiiitooo, que gusto verlo por aquí… Pues, la dirección, usted sabe…

\- No sé.

\- Emmm, la colonia de casas a las afueras de la ciudad, casa 356 para ser más exactos.

\- Bueno, ya sé cuáles son.- Condujeron hasta casi el otro lado de la ciudad. Al llegar Matusumoto pudo abrir por su propia cuenta la puerta, Grimmjow tuvo que ayudar a cargar a Rukia hasta el sofá de la sala, y Nell… bueno, Nell estaba un poco desubicada.

\- ¿Qué lugar es este?- Decía mientras merodeaba por el andén.

\- Nell, ven acá.- Llegó el peli azul y la tomó del brazo para llevarla a su casa.

\- ¡Temblor!- Y se calló.

\- Tch, levántate.

\- No te has dado cuenta de lo cómodo que es el piso…

\- Nell…- Aún la tenía agarrada de la mano y de un fuerte tirón logró ponerla de pies nuevamente, pero como ella perdía el equilibrio logró chocarse frente a frente con el torso del joven.- Jejejejeje, que… ¿dónde estamos…?- La chica levantó el rostro, y sus miradas se encontraron, joder, era la oportunidad perfecta, podía besarla ahí mismo y nadie se daría cuenta, ni siquiera ella misma, al fin podría saborear ese manjar, pero…

\- ¿Puedes caminar?

\- Mmmmm?

\- Agh, olvídalo…- Pasó su brazo por la espada y el otro por debajo de sus piernas y la cargó hasta la casa, la dejó igualmente sobre uno de los sofás, se aseguró que la puerta estuviese bien cerrada y tomó rumbo hacia su propia casa. Ya en su gran departamento de dos pisos se lanzó sobre la cama, quedando boca arriba, y reflexionando…

\- Joder… ¿qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Por qué con ella todo es tan diferente…?- Por más ganas que tuviese de besarla en los labios, no lo hizo, sintió remordimiento, ella estaba borracha así que no era justo aprovecharse de la situación.- ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Invitarla a salir? ¿Llevarle flores y chocolates?- Definitivamente ese beso lo había dejado mal, muy mal, porque a pesar de haber sido rápido aún sentía la sensación en su mejilla del calor de sus labios, del olor dulce que despedía estando tan cerca, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese instante, debía planear algo, nunca antes se había tomado la molestia de conquistar una mujer pero este era un caso especial. Empezó a sonar su teléfono móvil.

\- ¿Quién llama a la una de la madrugada?- Vio el contacto y contestó.- Bueno, Aizen.

\- _"Buena noche señor Jeaggerjaques, espero no haber interrumpido su sueño"_

\- Si, claro, nadie duerme a la una de la mañana…

\- _"Que bien, llamaba para confirmarle que todo está listo para comenzar con la obra, es solo que venga a supervisar para dar su aprobación"_

\- Bien, bien. Debo revisar mi agenda pero en la mañana le confirmo el día y la hora.

\- _"Que tenga buena noche"-_ Colgaron.

\- Joder, que flojera, tengo que decirle a Vega que me programe el viaje y… Un momento… Vega también está de viaje y no regresará sino hasta…- Oh sí, eso significaba que tendría que viajar con su secretaria, a solas, a las islas paradisíacas de la cadena de hoteles "Las Noches", como si hubiese caído del cielo esta nueva oportunidad, no dejaría escaparla, era ahora o nunca.

* * *

 **Fiiiiin! Baia baia, parece que las cosas se pondrán candentes entre nuestros personajes :V**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Dejarán sus sensuales reviews? ¿Predicciones?**

 **Prometo que esta semana actualizaré la de "Gato y medio" solo sean pacientes xD**

 **Hasta la próxima queridos lectores! :***


	16. El viaje

**Yo sé que a lo mejor algunos tienen ganas de matarme xD dije que subiría capítulos más seguido y ya ven... hasta ahora me digno a subir otro... Esto me está saliendo bastante largo chavos así que se dividirá en dos partes, ahora la sección de agradecimientos:**

 **aly36:** Gracias por tu comentario chiquilla, si ya sabes que nuestro Grimm le gusta ser un tanto troll a veces xD por fis no sean impacientes con lo del besito, a mi me gusta que las cosas se den despacio, así la emoción del momento dura más xD

 **karin-chan150301:** Hola linda, gracias por tu comentario pues... la verdad las parejas se me van ocurriendo a medida que avanzo en la historia xD no sabría decirte por ahora cuales más irán a aparecer pero ten por seguro que saldrán mas :D

 **Igtm:** Gracias por tu comentario chica :D si ya se´que tardé un poco (mucho) en actualizar, pero acá sigo :D Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap y espero que este te guste también :3

 **Aika Yami:** Gracias por tu review chiquilla, si ya sabes que a nuestro Grimm le gusta montársela a los demás cada que ve la oportunidad xD espero este cap también sea de su agrado :D

Y terminando con los agradecimientos, comiencen con el capítulo (n.n)/

Capítulo 16: El viaje

Eran las nueve de la mañana de sábado, la resaca del día anterior impedía que ciertas chicas se pudiesen levantar de los lugares donde se encontraban hace un rato durmiendo, todas claro excepto cierta rubia que parecía ser inmune ante este tipo de situaciones, era como si no hubiese bebido una sola gota de alcohol y que hubiese dormido diez horas seguidas pues ni ojeras traía.

\- ¡Bueno, bueno! A levantarse pequeñas ternuritas, es tarde para desayunar.

\- Ay… Ran, podrías por favor no hablar tan fuerte… Tengo la cabeza hecha un desastre…- Le respondió la peli verde.

\- Nada de quejarse, les preparé un té para que se les pase la resaca y está delicioso, vengan a probarlo chicas.

\- La cabeza me da vueltas…- Decía la menuda mujer.- Creo… Creo que voy a…- Y salió corriendo al baño que encontró más cerca para vomitar en la taza.

\- A mí me duele mucho la cabeza… y ¿cómo terminamos en los sofás?

\- Pues yo recuerdo que tu querido jefecito fue quien nos trajo sanas y salvas acá. ¿No lo recuerdas?- Cuestionó la rubia.

\- Grimm… Digo ¿El señor Jeaggerjaques?

\- El mismo.

\- ¿Y cómo supo dónde vivíamos?

\- Yo se lo dije.

\- Vaya… Para haber estado ebria eras muy consciente de lo que decías.

\- Si, ya estoy acostumbrada.

\- Bueno, por lo menos vomitar me calmó los mareos.- Dijo la pelinegra volviendo al comedor donde ambas chicas ya se encontraban sentadas consumiendo sus desayunos.

\- Cielos, que noche tan loca. Hace mucho que no teníamos una salida como esa.

\- Si, recuerdo que la última vez fue en nuestro grado. ¿Te acuerdas Nell?

\- Claro, pero no tomamos tanto como en esta ocasión.

\- Si, estuvo divertido. Oye Ran ¿Y qué se hizo tu amiga la cumpleañera?

\- La vi salir temprano, creo que iban a festejar a solas con su novio.

\- Jajajaja bueno, al parecer ellos si terminaron bien la noche.- Dijo la peli negra.

\- Oye Ran y tu ¿no tienes novio?- Cuestionó la verde.

\- No… Hace un tiempo que no…- Dijo con tono triste.- Pero lo bueno gracias a la soltería es que puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana a cualquier hora, ¿o no lo creen así chicas?- Cambió su semblante a una amplia sonrisa.

\- Pues… quizás.

\- Pero a mis grandes y entrenados ojos detectores de parejas no los engaña nadie.- Miró con picardía a la de verde.- Sé que te gusta nuestro jefe amiga, y no lo niegues porque en tus ojos se veía claramente.

\- Claro que no, a cualquiera le da vergüenza que le obliguen a darse un beso con quien no quiere.

\- Cariño, estos bellos ojos que ves acá…- Dijo señalándose a sí misma.- Han visto lo suficiente como para distinguir miradas de una clase, y miradas de otra clase…

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Te pusiste roja como tomate, te dio risa nerviosa, no podías dejar de sonreír y hasta apuesto a que sentías maripositas en el estómago ¿o no es así?

\- Pues sí pero…

\- JA ¿lo ves? Yo siempre tengo la razón.

\- Es porque estaba nerviosa, además a Rukia le pasó lo mismo y tú no le dices nada…

\- Es porque es obvio que a mí no me gusta ese tipo y es más que evidente.- Dijo orgullosa la peli negra.

\- Ah, no, no, no, tú no te escapas mi querida Rukia, también me fijé en lo nerviosa que te ponías cuando te asignaron el reto.

\- FUE PORQUE T-TENÍA VERGÜENZA. A nadie le gusta besar en público a un tipo que no le gusta.- Se cruzó de brazos y las mejillas ya se le estaban tornando rosadas.

\- Vergüenza… ¿de qué descubrieran tus verdaderos sentimientos?

\- Claro que no. Vergüenza de que me vieran dándole un beso a un tipo tan…- Se quedó unos segundos meditando como continuar la oración.

\- Tan… ¿Guapo? ¿Atractivo? ¿Sexy? ¿Simpático? ¿Amigable? ¿Amable?- Fue recalcándole cada una de las cualidades la rubia.

\- Wow, para ser la primera vez que lo viste lo pudiste describir muy bien amiga.- Dijo sonriente la peli verde.

\- ¿Cierto que si? Nell sí me entiende. Y ves que a ella tampoco le cuesta aceptarlo.

\- Porque ella admite que le gusta Ichigo.- Continuó Rukia.- Lo mismo puedo yo decir de Grimmjow, es guapo, sexy, de personalidad fuerte, rostro perfecto, orgulloso…

\- ¡VEN! A eso es a lo que me refiero. No les cuesta aceptar las cualidades del otro porque simplemente no les da pena admitirlo ya que no sienten algo por esa persona, pero cuando se trata del que les gusta lo intentan ocultar mostrando defectos que a lo mejor ni tienen. Es como una barrera psicológica para evitar ser tan obvias y que termine en rechazo.

\- Wow, eso se sintió como una sesión en el psicólogo.- Dijo sorprendida la peli negra por las habilidades analíticas de la rubia.

\- Sigo teniendo la misma opinión, no me gusta y no me gusta.- Dijo renegada la peli verde.

\- Yo opino lo mismo.- Dijo al igual su pequeña compañera.

\- Bueno, no me crean, en todo caso el tiempo me dará la razón y verán que no me equivoco chicas.- Se estiró hacia atrás con las manos sobre la nuca en señal de relajación.

\- _"Tiriririri turururu"_

\- ¿Qué es ese ruido?

\- Viene de arriba, parece un teléfono.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Debe ser mi celular!- Dijo la de verde reaccionando casi al instante, corrió escaleras arriba tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron pero no alcanzó a contestar la llamada.- Genial…- Ya volvía bajando al primer piso directo al comedor.

\- ¿Quién era amiga?- Cuestionó la rubia.

\- Tengo diez llamadas perdidas de mi jefe. Me va a matar.

\- Awww que lindo, seguramente es para preguntarte cómo amaneciste.

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no Ran, tampoco exageres.

\- ¿Por qué no le devuelves la llamada?

\- Porque no tengo minutos.

\- Bueno, entonces toca esperar a que te vuelva a marcar.

\- Eso si no me mata antes…

\- Bueno Nell, quiero preguntarte algo pero me responderás con toda sinceridad.

\- Dime Rukia.

\- Si se presentara la remota oportunidad, si digamos que tu jefe sintiera algo por ti y se te declarara ¿qué harías?

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no, él es un mujeriego y…

\- Por eso te digo, en la remota posibilidad, o bueno no exclusivamente de él sino de cualquier otro hombre, ¿crees que podrías aceptarlo? Ya sabes, después de…

\- No, no, no quiero tener nada con nadie, no después de… Es decir, primero tengo que tener todo lo que quiero, un trabajo estable con buena paga, un apartamento cómodo para mí, y quizás después sí le preste atención a ese tipo de cosas.- La rubia las miraba con desconcierto, estaban hablando como con palabras clave que sólo entre ellas mismas entendían, ¿qué era "eso" que le impedía enamorarse o tener una relación con alguien? Le causaba curiosidad pero no iba a ser imprudente preguntado cosas de las que quizás no querían hablar.

\- Bueno chicas, permítanme recojo sus platos.- Dijo amable la rubia.

\- Yo te ayudo.- Le contestó la morena que muy cordialmente ayudó a la rubia a llevar los trastes al fregadero y ayudarle a limpiar los platos.

\- _"TIRIRIRIRI TURURURURU"-_ Volvió a sonar ese característico timbre de celular.

\- ¿A-Aló?- Contestó un tanto insegura la peli verde pues temía que su jefe la fuese a acribillar por no haberle contestado en diez ocasiones anteriores.

\- _"Al fin contesta. El oficio de un asistente es estar siempre pendiente de las llamadas de su jefe, señorita Odershvanck."_

\- ¿Cómo amaneció jefe? Espere, pero se supone que los sábados no trabajo…

 _\- "Un asistente debe asistir a su jefe todos los días de la semana, las 24 horas, ¿qué no le había quedado claro?"._

\- Ash, bueno, está bien… ¿Qué necesita jefe?- Era bastante temprano como para ponerse a discutir.

\- " _Necesito que empaque sus maletas, nos vamos de viaje."_

\- Claro señor en seguida… ¡¿QUÉ?! E-ESPERE… ¿Cómo así? ¿De viaje? ¿A dónde?- Las amigas al escuchar esto voltearon a ver a la peli verde desde el lavaplatos.

 _\- "Así es. Aizen ya tiene todo listo y nos está esperando en Okinawa para dar inicio a la construcción de su hotel."_

\- P-Pero, ¿cómo así? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué ahora?

\- _"Porque le recuerdo que Vega está de viaje también y necesito de mi asistente para este tipo de casos. Así que la espero a medio día acá en la empresa, lista con sus maletas. Hasta entonces."-_ Y colgó, sin darle la oportunidad de decir o reclamarle algo más.

\- Colgó…- Se quedó mirando el teléfono, aún pasmada por lo que le acababa de decir.

\- ¡Nell!

\- ¡Amiga!- Se lanzaron inmediatamente las dos chicas de nuevo al comedor casi encima de la peli verde.- ¿Acaso escuchamos bien?- Dijo la de negro.

\- ¿Te vas a ir con el señor Jeaggerjaques de viaje a alguna de las paradisiacas playas de Japón?- Continuó la rubia.

\- E-Este… yo… este…- Aún tenía la lengua trabada.- Pues… eso parece…

\- ¡WAAAAA! ¡QUE ROMÁNTICO Y EMOCIONANTE!- Dijo feliz la oji azul.

\- Que suerte tienes amiga.- Le guiñó la morena.

\- ¿Pero de qué están hablando? Es simplemente un viaje de negocios nada más…

\- Ajam, como no… Yo creo que ese viajecito tiene una doble intención sabes…

\- O-Obviamente no Ran…

\- No te angusties querida, yo sé todo sobre ese tipo de viajes así que te diré lo que vas a empacar.- Dijo emocionada Rangiku, como si este tipo de cosas las hubiese hecho varias veces antes.

\- Ran…

\- Y yo también ayudaré, te tienes que ver fabulosa Nell.

\- P-Pero Rukia…

\- Nada de peros, ven vamos arriba, de seguro tengo vestidos que te servirán.- Sin dejar que la chica hiciese un reclamo más, ambas la tomaron de los brazos y se la llevaron escaleras arriba, justo a la habitación de la rubia.- Mira este lindo traje rojo de coctel, de seguro si a mí me queda espectacular…- Dio un giro sobre sí misma.- A ti también te va a quedar, no tan espectacular como a mí claro está, pero si te debe quedar a la medida.

\- Ran, muchas gracias pero de verdad no creo que vaya a necesitar de todo esto…

\- Claro que sí lo necesitas, créeme, tú solo déjate aconsejar. Bueno qué más tenemos por acá…- Seguía buscando entre sus cosas.

\- ¡Un vestido de baño!- Aconsejó la peli negra.

\- ¿No tienes bikini Nell?

\- Pues, no, la última vez que me metí a una piscina tenía quince años, ese traje ya no me debe servir.

\- No se diga más. Iremos a comprarte uno.

\- Ran, de verdad no creo que nos vayamos a meter a la piscina.

\- ¡Claro que sí lo harán! ¿Vas a decirme que desperdiciarán la estadía en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Japón en una de las islas más hermosas como la Okinawa? No señorita, harás lo que te digamos.

\- Okay…- No estaba muy segura de sí se iba a meter a nadar semi en pelota con su jefe, de solo pensarlo se ponía nerviosa y sentía el rostro arder. Las tres amigas salieron a pie hacia uno de los almacenes más cercanos de donde vivían, una modesta tiendita de ropa pero bien variada. Entre todas las opciones que habían compraron un sombrero elegante de fique, shorts de todos los colores y eso sí, bien pequeños y reveladores, esqueletos, ombligueras, pantalones pesqueros, un vestido blanco de playa, zapatillas especiales para la arena hasta finalmente llegar a la sección de trajes de baño.

\- Mira Neeell, cuánta variedad hay acá, ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar…- Decía emocionada la rubia.

\- Ran, no creo que sea necesario…

\- Ya sé ¿qué talla eres?

\- No recuerdo bien pero…

\- Ash, eres bastante lenta amiga, deberías adquirir más práctica en esto de las compras…- Se le acercó a la de verde por detrás y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su espalda hasta cruzarlos por el frente, acto seguido hizo ligeros movimientos hacia arriba y hacia abajo provocando que las bubis de la chica se movieran.

\- ¡RAN! ¿PERO QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?- Dijo sonrojada.

\- Es mi forma de medir las bubis. Tranquila lo hago con todo mundo y siempre funciona. Mira de seguro eres una talla 34-C.- Finalizó el acto y se fue a buscar la sección de trajes de baño con esa medida.- Mira Nell, según mis cálculos estos son los trajes que te quedarían bien.- Ante ella una fila de incontables modelos y colores de trajes de baño, bikinis de dos piezas, otros enterizos, otros con pantaloneta, con tirantes, sin tirantes, de gran variedad. Ella se tomó su tiempo mientras miraba cada modelo con detenimiento y en su mente meditaba "No creo que realmente nos vayamos a meter a la piscina, es solo un viaje de negocios, si, exacto, no hay tiempo para relajarse", mientras una voz secundaria la interrumpió diciendo: "Hey Neeell, mira qué lindo, sexy y pequeño-revelador bikini tienes en manos, seguro que el jefe quedará muerto con esa tanga negra y a lo mejor nos sube el salario…", "Eeeeh…" nuevamente la interrumpió otra voz diferente, "No la escuches Nell, es la voz de la maldad, escúchame a mí, la voz del bien, creo que ese otro traje de baño, el enterizo de allá arriba te va a quedar mucho mejor, no necesitamos de trajes reveladores para que nos suban el sueldo, somos mujeres dignas…".- Si, creo que la voz del bien tiene la razón.- Dijo en tono alto.- "No la escuches Nell, esa no sabe lo que es bueno, mira esos cacheteros rojos de por allá, WAAAA son geniales, apuesto a que el sexy jefe no se resistirá a darnos un par de nalgadas si nos ve con eso puesto, jejejejeje.", "¿Q-Qué te pasa voz del mal? No queremos que nadie nos dé nalgadas, ¿verdad que no voz del bien?", "Pues, hablarás solo por ti porque a mí también me gustaría que me…"

\- ¡ASH YA CÁLLENSE LAS DOS!

\- Aaaah, Nel… ¿con quién estás hablando?- Le cuestionó la peli negra.

\- Ejejejeje esteeee… con nadie Rukia, es una canción que me acordé, JE JE JE JE…

\- Aaaah okay… si quieres te podemos dejar un rato a solas mientras que Rukia y yo vamos a ver unas cositas más por allá ¿de acuerdo?- Continuó la rubia.

\- Claro, claro, como gusten amigas.- Y las dos se fueron a ver ropa por otros pasillos dejando a la peli verde sola contra los trajes de baño.

\- Muy bien, podemos hacer esto, es tan simple como elegir el adecuado, ni muy revelador, ni muy tapado…- "Vamos Nell, deja de ser tan mojigata y compra el que te quede más chiquito" le decía su voz malvada de la conciencia, "Nell no la escuches, escoge con lo que te sientas más cómoda, aunque no nos vendría nada mal probar con una lencería de encajes sexys sabes…" le confirmaba su supuesta voz del bien, "chicas, me están confundiendo, voy a terminar por no comprar nada y esa será mi excusa para no meterme a la piscina..", "Querida, el que no muestra no vende, tienes que hacer que el señor Jeaggerjaques tenga solo ojos para nosotras, ten en cuenta que allá deben haber muuuchas putas asechando a nuestro hombre y no debemos permitir eso",- "¿Nuestro hombre? ¡Pero qué carajos dices!",- "Escúchala Nell, la voz de la maldad a veces no dice cosas taaan malas sabes… a mí tampoco me gustaría que mientras tú te la pasas tapada otras estarían dispuestas a convertir el lugar en una playa nudista…" - "Hey, voz del bien, ¿no te gustaría ver las nalguitas y el poderoso frente de nuestro hombre?", - "OOOOOHH cállate voz de la maldad, no me vas a tentar con eso, no, no, no y no… Tenemos que llevar a nuestra niña Nell por el camino correcto", - "De acuerdo, y el camino correcto es… ¡No llevar traje de baño! Así tendrás que ir desnuda a la piscina, ¿qué te parece eh?".

\- Me parece que ustedes dos ya están bastante locas, déjenme elegir EN PAZ.- Dijo la peli verde en tono alto, una pareja de señores mayores que se encontraban cerca la miraron raro.- Ejejejeje, conflictos con migo misma, no me presten atención… Bien hecho, ya quedé en ridículo público por culpa de estas dos…- Refiriéndose a las voces de su conciencia.- Bueno, ya, lo que sea…- Agarró el primer bikini que vio y lo guardó en la bolsa.- Listo chicas.- Dijo a sus dos amigas quienes se encontraban en la sección de ropa casual, como pantalones, faldas, blusas y todas esas cosas.

\- Al fin, te demoras más que yo amiga.- Recalcaba la rubia.

\- Bueno y ¿qué elegiste?- Cuestionó la morena.

\- Este.- Mostró la bolsa.- Pero con tantos modelos diferentes creo que estaba enloqueciendo así que fue lo que me pareció más adecuado.

\- Okaaay… Bueno, vamos a pagar esto que ya se te está haciendo tarde para tu cita…

\- Ran, no es una cita.

\- Eso es lo que él te quiere hacer creer querida, pero bueno, ya verás que tengo razón.

\- Si, como no…

\- Mira Nell…- Decía la rubia ya estando en la barra de la registradora.- ¿Quieres llevar una caja de condones? Creo que te serán muy útiles para estos días.

\- ¡RAN! ¡Cállate! ¿Pero qué cojones te pasa eh? No puedes andar diciendo eso así como así y gritarlo en público…

\- Jajajajajaja, debiste ver tu cara amiga, tranquila solo era una broma…

\- Aja…

\- Porque de seguro el jefe llevará los suyos así que no hay necesidad de comprar más…

\- ¡RAN!

\- Jajajajajajajajajaja, buena esa Rangiku…- Le aplaudía la peli negra también.

\- Rukia, eres una traidora, no la deberías estar apoyando a ella…

\- Dios, es que fue muy chistoso, lo siento Nell…

\- Sí, sí, claro, todos contra Nell…- Pagaron y finalmente salieron de aquel encerrado y caluroso sitio, volvieron a casa de Rangiku para seguir alistando maletas.

\- Bueno amiga, te presto mi super ultra original maleta de viaje de último modelo, si le llega a pasar algo, te pasará algo a ti también. ¿Entiendes la metodología de esto verdad?

\- Si Ran, no te preocupes, la cuidaré bien…- Una maleta de esas rectangulares con rueditas de viaje color fucsia fosforescente y florecitas estampadas de la famosa diseñadora Ágatha Ruiz de la Prada era lo que le había dado, bastante… infantil si se quiere, pero bueno, qué podía esperar de ella.

\- Mira amiga, aquí va todo, maquillaje, plancha para el cabello, tu ropa formal, tu ropa de playa, zapatos, tacones, bronceador porque de verdad pareces una hoja de papel, cepillo de dientes, cepillo del cabello, un peluche de Totoro para que me recuerdes…

\- Y un peluche de Chappie para que me recuerdes a mí.- Dijo la sonriente peli negra sosteniendo lo que parecía ser una almohada en forma de conejo.

\- Este… gracias chicas pero tampoco voy a viajar una semana entera, no creo que necesite…

\- Y falta lo más importante.- La interrumpió Rukia.- Tu peluche de cabrito.

\- ¡MI PEQUEÑO CHUMPI! ¿Cómo te había olvidado? Claro que no bebé, tú no puedes quedarte por fuera, vendrás con mamá…- Le decía a un peluche de tamaño mediano en forma de corderito, bastante acolchonado y esponjoso por la lana.- Y con tus amiguitos Chappie y Totoro, se van todos tres de viaje.

\- AAAAAW- Suspiraron las tres chicas al tiempo.

\- Bueno, ahora sí está todo listo chicas.- Decía la feliz peli verde.- Deséenme suerte.- Dijo estando ya en la puerta de la casa donde un taxi que había llamado la estaba esperando, el chofer le ayudó a guardar la maleta.

\- ¡Suerte amiga! ¡Tienes que tomar muchas fotos y enviárnoslas!- Le decía su feliz amiga peli negra.

\- ¡Si! ¡Y no olvides también usar condón para cuando vayas a tener relaciones!- Le decía su amiga rubia.

\- ¡MATSUMOTO RANGIKU! ¡DEJA DE DECIR IDIOTECES O TU TOTORO PODRÍA PERDERSE EN ALTA MAR!

\- Jajajajaja mentira, mentira. Nell si le llega a pasar algo a mi Totoro…

\- Si, si, ya sé. Estaremos en contacto chicas, las quiero.- Y finalmente entró dentro del taxi.- Señor, al edificio "Jagger Comppany" por favor.- Y en seguida tomaron rumbo para allá.

* * *

Mientras tanto, fuera de dicho edificio estaba ya listo el impaciente hombre esperando a que su secretaria-asistente llegara, miraba el reloj con desespero y rogaba para que estuviese a tiempo pues el vuelo ya se había programado y sabía que a veces a ella se le daba por ser impuntual, ya todo estaba listo, las maletas, el chofer y el auto que los llevaría hasta el aeropuerto, faltaban cinco minutos para el medio día justo cuando vio llegar un taxi.

\- Muchas gracias señor, aquí tiene su pago, que tenga bonito día.- Decía la peli verde mientras se despedía del conductor y bajaba la maleta del baúl.

\- Vaya, milagrosamente hoy llega justo a tiempo.

\- Buen día señor Jeaggerjaques, un gusto verlo por acá, un sábado…

\- Si, si, buen día… ¡Giriko!

\- Sí señor.- Salió el hombre el auto.

\- Sube las maletas y vámonos.

\- Por supuesto, como ordene.

\- Hola Giriko.- Saludó sonriente la peli verde.

\- Señorita Neliel, un gusto volver a saludarla.

\- No se moleste, no está tan pesada.- Dijo la chica al ver que el hombre intentaba ayudarla con su equipaje.

\- Por favor, permítame ser cortés.

\- Bueno, bueno, está bien, pero para la próxima YO SI PUEDO CARGAR SOLA MI MALETA.- Diciendo esto último en voz alta para que su jefe la pudiese escuchar como a manera de burla. Entraron los tres al auto y se dirigieron rumbo al aeropuerto. No hubo mucha conversación durante el camino, la chica sin embargo se encontraba en la parte trasera del auto junto con su jefe, pudo apreciar la vestimenta que traía puesta, elegante pero sencilla, con su camisa de botones negra de manga corta y un pantalón de tela blanco, zapatos negros bien embolados, mientras ella vestía más casual, con un jean ajustado, tennis y una camisa verde de escote amplio, de esas que van de hombro a hombro.

\- ¿Trajo los documentos?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Alguna vez ha viajado fuera del país?

\- Jajajaja, ni siquiera he viajado fuera de la ciudad, bueno, quizás sí, en algunas excursiones de la escuela, pero nada más.

\- Entonces nunca ha ido al mar.

\- Nope.

\- Ni tampoco ha viajado en avión.

\- No señor.

\- Bueno, entonces casualmente esta es la oportunidad para que lo conozca.

\- Si… pero, no hay tiburones ¿verdad?

\- Claro que no, ellos no nadan cerca de la costa.

\- Que bueno, porque siempre le tuve miedo por esas películas gringas donde se comen a los humanos…- Ante ese comentario el hombre solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, ¿estaba hablando en serio? No podía creer que esa chica fuese tan… inocente, desconocida del tema. Llegaron finalmente, el mayordomo ayudó con las maletas, cada uno cogió la suya y emprendieron camino.

\- Bueno, sígame, iremos por acá…- Entraron a una aerolínea que aparentaba ser bastante exclusiva, había una fila para pasajeros ordinarios y otra donde atendían clientes VIP la cual estaba vacía así que los atendieron de una vez.

\- Tiquetes por favor.- Decía la recepcionista. Puso sellos en los papeles y demás, les recibió las maletas y pudieron continuar con su camino.- Sigan por favor por el pasillo a la derecha, allá les pondrán sus respectivas vacunas y podrán ingresar a la sala de espera.

\- Espere, dijo… ¿Vacunas?

\- Si, es algo que hacen obligatoriamente para quienes viajarán a lugares exóticos donde pueden haber mosquitos con enfermedades. Pero si ya tiene la vacuna no es necesario que se la vuelvan a poner, como yo que ya la tengo.

\- Este… JEJEJE si si claro, obviamente yo también tengo la vacuna, me la pusieron el año pasado de hecho.

\- Bueno, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse…- Siguieron caminando hasta su destino, un lugar donde antes de abordar debían pasar por detectores de metales.

\- Disculpen, señores.- Una amable señorita se les acercó.- Por favor permítanme el documento de sus vacunas.

\- Claro, aquí tiene.- Dijo tranquilo el peli azul.

\- Yo… Yo debo tenerlo por acá…- Hizo como si estuviese buscando algo en el bolso que llevaba en mano.- Bueno, creo que olvidé el documento en casa, ni modo, buen día señorita…

\- Espere, entonces debe decirme su número de cédula, acá en el sistema me aparecerá su historial de vacunas.

\- Joder, claro, claro, que bueno que siempre tienen un plan b…- Dijo con sarcasmo y notoria molestia en su voz. Le dictó el número a la señorita y en el sistema aparecía la lista de vacunas de la chica excepto claro una que era para la malaria.

\- Siga por acá señorita, le pondremos la vacuna de inmediato.- Le dijo la enfermera a lo cual la chica se quedó inmóvil, como pasmada, evidentemente no quería tener nada que ver con las agujas y esta no sería la excepción.

\- S-Señorita, dígame ¿no podemos solucionar esto de otra manera? Es decir, prometo que me cuidaré bien, traje repelente de mosquitos, no me va a pasar nada…

\- Es un protocolo que debemos seguir, por favor venga…

\- Puedo darle algo de dinero, tengo mucho, y nadie se dará cuenta si me deja pasar sin la vacuna…

\- Señorita, por favor, entienda que este es mi trabajo y por ética profesional no puedo dejar que usted se vaya sin la inyección.

\- Pero…

\- _"Pasajeros con destino a las islas de Okinawa favor pasar a las salas de espera, en cinco minutos se dará inicio al abordaje"_ \- Decía una voz femenina por los alto parlantes.

\- Joder Nell, se va a ir nuestro vuelo, ve y déjate poner la pinche vacuna ¿Cuál es tu problema con eso?

\- Es que… es que, le tengo pánico a las agujas…

\- ¿Qué? No me vengas con eso ahora.

\- ¡Es verdad!

\- No se preocupe señorita, yo soy muy delicada con eso le aseguro que no le va a doler.- Trataba de tranquilizarla la enfermera.

\- No, no, no, me niego, no dejaré que me toquen con una de esas infernales cosas…- Ante este comentario el peli azul y la enfermera se miraron con cara de… "¿es en serio?", acto seguido ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sabían que tratar de razonar con la mujer iba a ser imposible, así que mientras que la enfermera entraba en la pequeña habitación para preparar la jeringa, el joven tomó a la chica por el brazo y literalmente la arrastró hasta dentro del lugar.

\- No quiero, no quiero, ¡no quiero!- Pataleaba cual niña chiquita de tres años y negaba con la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Nell, no hay tiempo que perder, o te dejas poner la jodida vacuna por tu propia voluntad o te obligaremos a ponértela.

\- No, no y no, no quiero ponerme ninguna vacuna…

\- Dios, a veces me cuesta creer que eres mi secretaria y asistente…

\- Bueno, ya está lista, solo sentirás un pequeño pinchazo, nada más que eso, lo prometo.- En cuanto vio la aguja acercársele saltó de la silla donde estaba sentada y trató de huir, pero Grimmjow se lo impidió pues la sujetaba del brazo, la haló para que volviera a sentarse donde estaba.

\- No no no no no… Por favor… No quiero…- Ahora lo decía en un tono de voz casi llorando.

\- No mires y no te dolerá.- Le decía el peli azul.

\- A la cuenta de tres.- La enfermera le sostenía el brazo, debía ponerle la inyección en el hombro.- Uno…- La peli verde simplemente giró su rostro del lado contrario y apoyó su cabeza en el brazo del hombre.- Dos…- Ya estaba inyectando el líquido, la chica apretujaba los ojos lo más que podía y arrugaba la nariz.- Y tres… Listo, no fue tan difícil ¿ves?- La peli verde levantó el rostro y se miró el hombro donde ya tenía puesta una curita.

\- Como odio esto…- Decía mientras que con la mano se limpiaba unas prominentes lagrimitas de los ojos.

\- ¿Van de luna de miel?- Cuestionó la enfermera.

\- Eh, no, vamos de negocios de trabajo.

\- Bueno, en todo caso, que les vaya muy bien.- Y salieron de aquel sitio, la chica aún con expresión malhumorada.

\- Jajajaja no puedo creer que le tenga miedo a una simple agujita.

\- No se burle, no es algo que pueda controlar…- Pasaron por los detectores de metales y se dirigieron a la sala de espera, donde inmediatamente los hicieron abordar en el avión, y por supuesto irían en la parte de "clase alta o ejecutiva" donde las sillas eran mucho más amplias y tendrían un trato especial, fueron los primeros en ingresar por protocolo.- Vaaya, es muy grande…- Decía la inexperta y sorprendida chica, se sentaron en primera fila, un par de amplios sofás exclusivos para ellos dos no más, uno en frente del otro. La peli verde miraba la pista por la ventana.- ¿No tiene usted un jet privado?

\- Si, pero Vega se fue en ese para Corea.

\- Buenos días. ¿Desean tomar algo? Les ofrezco vino blanco, vino rojo, cocteles, agua, café…- Decía una muy guapa azafata, con pinta de esas famosas coreanas cantantes de k-pop, flaca, de piernas largas y tonificadas pero no tan "bien dotada".

\- Yo quiero café por favor.- Dijo la chica.

\- A mí deme una copa de vino blanco.- Contestó el señor. Mientras la chica servía los pedidos en el carrito fue tratando de hacer conversación con ellos.- Y… ¿Es una luna de miel?

\- ¿Por qué todos preguntan eso?- Dijo un poco molesta la peli verde.

\- No.- Respondió secamente el hombre.

\- Mmmm ya veo…- Le entregó a cada uno su respectiva bebida.- Entonces si necesitan algo, cualquier cosa…- Miraba únicamente al peli azul.- Lo que sea… Pueden encontrarme en la parte de atrás, en la cabina exclusiva para azafatas.- Y le guiñó un ojo. La peli verde la miraba seria.

\- Si, gracias.- Dijo el peli azul y la señorita se retiró, con un estilo muy peculiar para caminar.- ¿Qué?- Dijo en cuanto vio que su acompañante lo miraba mal.

\- Nada…- Y volteó su rostro hacia la ventana. "Que molesto, ¿ahora me tendré que aguantar durante todo el viaje tipas como esa…?",- "Ves, te lo dije, te lo advertí, pero claaaro nadie escucha a la voz de la conciencia",- "Es porque tú eres la voz de la conciencia mala" replicó la buena,- "bueno ya, no vayan a comenzar de nuevo", las mandó callar la peli verde. Por el momento, mientras los demás pasajeros ingresaban y se acomodaban en sus respectivos sitios, el ambiente se estaba tornando un tanto incómodo pues ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra alguna, la peli verde seguía con la mirada sobre los trabajadores de la pista, unos conduciendo carritos llenos de maletas, otros haciendo señas con unas varas de peculiar color naranja fosforescente, todo eso era totalmente nuevo para ella, a decir verdad se sentía como una niña en un parque de diversiones y si así era en el avión entonces quien sabe cómo sería cuando estuviese en el hotel. El capitán hizo el saludo por los alto parlantes e indicándole a los pasajeros que siguiesen las instrucciones de las azafatas, lo de siempre, abrocharse el cinturón correctamente, las salidas de emergencia, los chalecos salvavidas, pero con la casual diferencia de que en la parte donde se ubicaban los de la "zona ejecutiva" habían ciertas diferencias en cuanto a la ubicación de los elementos mencionados, entonces la misma azafata que los había atendido hace unos momentos volvió para darles instrucciones exclusivas.

\- Hola nuevamente.- Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta que no fue perceptible para el hombre pues no le estaba prestando atención pero si para la de verde.- Vengo a indicarles que en esta parte…- Señalando unas cavidades del techo.- …se encuentran las máscaras de oxígeno que se desprenderán de ser necesario, en esta parte bajo sus asientos… - Se agachó para sacar uno de los elementos pero no discretamente sino con el propósito de que se le notara aún más el escote.- … se encuentran sus chalecos salvavidas, solo halan de estas cuerdas para inflarlo o soplan por esta boquilla. – Todo lo anterior trataba de hacerlo con movimientos un tanto sugestivos.- OH y casi lo olvidaba, las ventanas siempre tienen que estar abiertas durante el despegue y aterrizaje…- Y como casualmente la ventana del peli azul estaba cerrada la chica sin pizca de vergüenza se le pasó por encima para abrirla, el hombre simplemente alzó una ceja y disfrutó de la breve vista que le daba de su parte trasera.- Y eso sería todo, que tengan un feliz vuelo.- Sonrío con toda naturalidad, como si nada de "eso" hubiese pasado y se retiró.

\- …- La peli verde miraba con el ceño fruncido. "¿Pero quién demonios se cree esa pelada? ¿Cree que puede exhibirse así como así frente a nuestro hombre?" Decía una muy enojada voz de la conciencia.- "Ya, cálmate, no es para tanto." Trató de razonar la voz del bien. - "¿Cómo esperas que me calme? Tu viste cómo se le lanzó encima, y aparte de todo él se la pasó de maravilla observándole su inexistente culo." La dueña de las voces no decía nada aún. "¿Y TU? Por Dios Nell, di algo, no te quedes callada como una idiota mirando lo que le hacen a nuestro hombre."- ¿Cuál es su problema?- Habló finalmente la mujer, pero al parecer eso no quería decirlo en voz alta, sino mentalmente.

\- ¿Ah? Pues a mí me parece un buen servicio.

\- Si, pues a mí me parece que se equivocó de trabajo…- Repitió las mismas palabras de su conciencia "mala".

\- ¿Por qué?- Cuestionó el hombre estirando una media sonrisa en su rostro, claro que sabía el por qué pero quería escucharlo de sus propias palabras.

\- Porque…- No alcanzó a responder a eso pues fue interrumpida nuevamente por la voz del capitán.

\- _"Señores pasajeros, por favor abrochen sus cinturones, en breve iniciaremos con el despegue. Gracias por viajar con Japan Airlines."-_ El avión se comenzó a mover.

\- Okay, okay, esta cosa se está moviendo y ya me puse nerviosa… ¿Seguro que no se cae este aparatejo?- Decía un tanto nerviosa la chica.

\- No, las probabilidades de que eso suceda son bastante bajas.

\- ¡Que emocionante!- Decía aun mirando por la ventana, en su regazo tenía una pequeña maleta la cual abrazó con fuerza por los nervios. El avión estaba tomando pista hasta finalmente llegar al punto máximo de la carretera para tomar el impulso, aceleró tan fuertemente que la chica quedó pegada al asiento y no podía mover su cuerpo hacia adelante, también cuando finalmente despegó sentía más esa fuerza, no fue sino hasta unos minutos después que alcanzó altura máxima y se estabilizó, las luces que indicaban que mantuviese abrochado su cinturón se apagaron y así quedó libre del asiento para poder contemplar mejor la vista de afuera, era sorprendentemente hermoso, el cielo completamente azul y por debajo de ellos las blancas y esponjosas nubes sobre las cuales daba ganas de lanzarse y rebotar como en una cómoda cama de plumas.

\- Wooooow, es hermoso…- En ciertas partes lograba ver el suelo pero contemplaba apenas montañas y praderas verdes, los árboles ni se diferenciaban a menos de que estuviesen muchos de ellos acumulados.- ¿No quiere venir a ver jefe? No sabe de lo que se pierde…- Volteó a verlo y él se encontraba leyendo una revista del avión y con unos audífonos puestos, seguramente escuchando música así que evidentemente no se percató de lo que dijo.- Ñeh, como sea…- Ella siguió contemplando el paisaje. A decir verdad, si las cosas continuaban así el viaje se iba a tornar muy aburrido, en una de esas hasta de pronto la dejaba sola, a su suerte por ahí en cualquier parte del hotel. "Oh no, eso no lo vamos a permitir, nos hizo venir, nos tiene que aguantar", - "pero si él no quiere no podemos hacer nada", - "ya chicas, no vayan a pelear otra vez, a demás ¿por qué se dignan a aparecer justo ahora? ¿Qué no tienen algo mejor que hacer?" cuestionó la dueña de las voces, - "cariño, lo mejor que sabemos hacer es guiarte por el camino del bien siempre y cuando nos necesites", - "pero yo no las llamé…", - "o claro que si lo hiciste, fue cuando tus sentimientos entraron en conflicto con tu razonamiento, así que nosotras estamos aquí para ayudarte en este dilema", - "sigo sin entender a qué se refieren…", - "déjame yo le explico las cosas como son voz del bien, nosotras estamos aquí para que por fin te decidas en aceptar lo que sientes por el suculento hombre que tienes al lado, sabes de lo que estamos hablando y hasta te cuesta admitirlo pero es la verdad", - "agh, por Dios, ¿ustedes también? Ya me tienen harta con ese tema", - "es que es más que evidente querida, nosotras siempre aparecemos cuando tienes conflictos internos, solo estamos para ayudarte y créeme que lo lograremos". Si, no lo digan, nuestra pequeña Nell estaba enloqueciendo, hasta tenía conversaciones mentales consigo misma. Las tres horas de vuelo pasaron rápidamente, la peli verde se había quedado dormida un rato pues seguía cansada de la resaca del día anterior. Pero mientras tanto, cierto peli azul también empezaba a tener conflictos consigo mismo.

\- En esta revista hay buenos datos de negocios que…- Volteó a ver a la peli verde pero esta dormía con la cabeza apoyada sobre la ventana.- "Vaya, vaya, mira nada más, una buena vista de ese redondo traserito, falta muy poco para verlo en tangas…", - "cállate pedazo de mierda, deja de tentarme a hacer cosas que no…", - "que los dos queremos obviamente, mira hace mucho que asesiné a la voz del bien así que solo te queda por escuchar mis sabios consejos y el primero es… ¡que te la cojas ya! En el baño del avión si es necesario", - "joder, ¿acaso estás demente?", - "si, en ese caso estamos dementes los dos pues tú hablas con una voz imaginaria en tu propia mente, eso sí que es estar loco…", - "cállate idiota, si fueras alguien a quien pudiese estrangular en estos momentos serías historia", - "aja, como sea… bueno entonces mejor cojámonos a la azafata, esa si que está buscando que alguien le dé duro…", - "neeh, está muy plana, mejor nos esperamos al hotel que allá sí hay carne fresca, y de la buena…", - "ya me empieza a agradar, pero bueno, te referirás más bien a silicona de la buena". El avión estaba a pocos minutos de aterrizar y la señal de abrocharse el cinturón se encendió de nuevo, la peli verde no se despertaba para ponerse el suyo.

\- Neliel… oye, despierta…- Le empujaba el hombro con suavidad pero ella no reaccionaba. "Si serás idiota, déjala dormir, que descanse, nosotros muy amablemente le colocaremos el cinturón" Dijo su pervertida voz de la conciencia. - "¿Ah?", - "¿Cómo que "ah"? Deja de decir incoherencias y ya abróchale el cinturón…", ni corto ni perezoso hizo caso a la única voz de la conciencia que le quedaba, pasó sus brazos por detrás de las caderas de la joven buscando el broche y por fin lo encontró, al estirar ambas correas hacia el frente por encima de su vientre casi, no casi no, en realidad logró rozarle una de sus redondas amigas causando escalofríos por toda su espalda, "joder, joder, ¿cómo es que logra erizarme de esa forma con un simple roce?", después desvió su vista hacia el rostro apaciguado de la mujer, calmada y hermosa como siempre, ahora si, con ese estremecimiento no pudo resistirse más, acercó sus labios a los de ella, a escasos centímetros uno del otro.

\- ¡SE CAE!- A todo grito la peli verde saltó asustada propiciándole un fuerte golpe en la nariz a su acompañante con la cabeza, a lo que él se echó para atrás del dolor.- ¿Le pasa algo jefe?

\- Jo-joder… Casi me dejas sin naríz…- Aún con la mano sobre el puente del lugar afectado.

\- Ups, perdón, no fue mi intención… pero espere… ¿qué hacía tan cerca de mi como para haberle dado un cabezazo?

\- Le ayudaba con el cinturón porque no se despertaba…- La chica se miró abajo y efectivamente traía la cuerda esa abrochada.

\- Ohh, ya veo… gracias, supongo.

\- Si, dígaselo a mi nariz…- Se miraba la palma de la mano para saber si estaba sangrando, pero a ella parece no haberle dolido ni un poco, ¿es que tenía cabeza de acero o qué coño? Finalmente el cacharro ese como le llamaba la peli verde había aterrizado. Bajaron del avión no sin antes recibir un "que tengan un bonito día" de la azafata cachonda, como le llamaba la voz "mala" de la conciencia de Nell. Llegaron hasta la banda eléctrica y recogieron sus maletas, y luego camino a donde se encontraban los taxis, estuvieron a punto de tomar uno cuando una voz les llamó la atención.

\- Disculpen ¿el señor Jeaggerjaques?

\- Si.

\- Por acá por favor, el señor Aizen mandó que lo llevase al hotel.- Siguieron al hombre de piel negra y rastas, el cual vestía como de mayor domo.- Kaname Tousen a su servicio. – Les recibió el equipaje y lo guardó en la parte trasera de la limusina.

\- Wooow, que carro tan largo, ¿llevan a muchas personas ahí adentro?- Cuestionó sorprendida la peli verde.

\- Es una limusina señorita…- Dijo algo extrañado el moreno por la rara pregunta, ¿Qué nunca en su vida había visto una? ¿Ni siquiera en televisión?

\- Como sea, vámonos, no hay que hacer esperar a Aizen…- Dijo el peli azul tratando de no darle importancia al comentario de la mujer, entraron a la parte trasera del auto y wow… ahora sí comprendía por qué era tan largo.

\- Waaaah ¿qué? Este espacio es muuuuy grande.- Naturalmente el amplio auto tenía largos sofás en todas sus extremidades, parlantes para la música, vidrios oscuros para evitar la molesta luz del sol y una luz entre violeta y fucsia que le ponía ambiente de discoteca.- ¿Habías visto antes algo parecido?

\- Si, y ya deja de decir eso que parece que vivieras en una jungla…

\- Ash, pero es verdad, me sorprende la cantidad de lujos que se pueden dar.

\- Solo, intente ser más discreta…

\- WOOOOOOW ¿Vio eso?- Ignorando lo que le acababa de decir la chica se percató de como una "plancha" se desprendía de una de las paredes con un par de copas de champagne listas para beber.- Que genial.

\- Cortesía de la casa.- Dijo el conductor.

\- Como sea…- El peli azul rodó los ojos y simplemente agarró las copas para que ambos bebieran de ellas, definitivamente no iba a poder disimular que uno de los hombres más importantes en el mundo de los negocios de todo Japón tuviese de asistente a una chiquilla que apenas estaba descubriendo el mundo, solo esperaba que no fuese tan ingenua de ir a caer en algún problema. Llegaron finalmente al hotel, ahora el calor era más notorio pues se encontraban cerca a la playa, el hombre moreno les ayudó a bajar las maletas y antes de retirarse les dijo que Aizen los estaría esperando dentro. La chica como siempre maravillada ante lo que sus ojos veían, era efectivamente un edificio enorme, quizás de unos cincuenta pisos, cada uno con su respectivo balcón y vidrios azules, la fachada era totalmente blanca, ya era suficiente de admiración así que entraron a la recepción, no se tuvieron ni que anunciar cuando el anfitrión hizo acto de presencia.

\- Señor Jeaggerjaques, que gusto tenerlo por aquí de nuevo.

\- Aizen.- Solo dijo eso a manera de saludo.

\- Vaya, veo que trajiste a tu secretaria, buenos días señorita.- Le agarró la mano plasmándole un delicado beso en los nudillos, como todo un caballero.- Creí que vendrías con Vega.

\- Él se está ocupando de otros asuntos.

\- Ya veo, pero sigan por favor, siéntanse como en casa. ¡Hey tú!- Llamó a uno de los empleados del hotel.

\- Sí señor.

\- Encárguese de las maletas.- Indicando el equipaje de los recién llegados.

\- En seguida señor.- Y se retiró.

\- Por favor, siéntense. – Dijo señalando unas sillas de la sala de espera, bastante rústicas pero muy cómodas.

\- Entonces hablemos de lo que los trae acá.

\- ¿Dónde queda ubicado el sitio de construcción?

\- Al otro lado de la isla. Hoy mismo iremos para que vea el terreno, por lo pronto acomódense, descansen del agotador viaje, almuercen y nos veremos aquí a las… - Miraba su reloj.- Vaya, ya es bastante tarde… Bueno, no importa, si gustan pueden tomarse este día, son mis invitados de honor.- Efectivamente eran las ya pasadas tres de la tarde y en lo que comían algo y se acomodaban se oscurecería antes de poder ir a ver el dichoso terreno.- Ah, por cierto, esta noche hay una cena especial en el restaurante de comidas internacionales, Grimmjow ya sabe cuál es, allí habrán invitados especiales que de seguro te van a interesar conocer.- Dirigiéndose al peli azul.- Bueno, los dejo en su casa.- Y se retiró.

\- Este lugar, ¡es hermoso!- Decía la entusiasta de verde.- Mire nada más…- Y se puso de pies dando una vuelta sobre sí misma observado los 360° del sitio, luego se fue caminando hacia unos grandes ventanales que daban vista a la playa.

\- Aja, no se vaya a perder, iré a pedir habitación.- La chica ignoró aquello y se dispuso a curiosear por ahí.

\- Buena tarde.- Saludó a la recepcionista.

\- Buenas tardes señor, ¿en qué le puedo colaborar?

\- El señor Aizen dijo que reservó una suit para mi.

\- ¿A nombre de?

\- Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques.

\- Oh, por supuesto señor, acá está la reserva, es solo que hay un inconveniente.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Hoy en la mañana hubo una fuga de agua y están reparando las tuberías, si gusta puedo darle otra habitación igual de cómoda en lo que arreglan el problema.

\- Genial, lo que faltaba. ¿Y qué otras tiene disponibles?- A él no le agradaba la idea de compartir piso con más gente pues ciertamente a veces habían vecinos bastante escandalosos.

\- Bueno, la de siguiente categoría es una habitación doble, con cocina, dos baños, balcón…

\- ¿Cómo viene distribuida?

\- Pues, no es tan amplia como la suit pero consta de dos habitaciones, una con cama doble y otra con un par de camas sencillas, las separa una puerta en el medio la cual se abre sólo de un lado y…

\- Bien, deme esa.

\- Si señor.- Mientras la mujer hacía el registro el hombre volteó a ver a la peli verde, seguía contemplando el paisaje cual niña chiquita, pensándolo bien no era tan mala idea estar con ella, en el mismo espacio, reducido para su gusto pero bueno, entre más cerca pudiese tenerla mejor para él.- Acá tiene sus llaves señor.- Se las entregó, decían 4508 que seguramente pertenecían al piso 45.- Ya le digo al botones que les lleve el equipaje.

\- Gracias.- Y se retiró en dirección a la mujer.- Ya está.

\- ¿No le parece hermoso?- Dijo mientras señalaba el océano.

\- Si, lo era cuando lo conocí a la edad de cinco, vámonos.

\- Sí señor.- Y lo siguió alegre al ascensor donde los esperaba el empleado.

\- ¿A qué piso van?

\- Cuarenta y cinco.- Y lo marcó.

\- Wow, vamos entonces a tener una vista genial.- Dijo feliz.- ¿O no lo cree así señor?

\- Aja, pero… ya que no estamos en la empresa podría solo llamarme por mi nombre, es molesto recordar hasta en un viaje el trabajo.

\- ¿Cómo cree?, usted es mi jefe y debo tratarle como tal.

\- A lo que me refiero es que no es necesario que me trate de "jefe" aquí.

\- Pero suena un tanto raro llamarle por su nombre…

\- Ayer en el bar no parecía importarle.

\- Pues, estaba ebria y no sabía lo que decía…- Se detuvo el ascensor justo en el piso 44 para dar paso a un par de muchachas bien dotadas en traje de baño que se cubrían apenas las caderas con una tela semi transparentosa, y claro que al entrar no dudaron en echarle un ojo de arriba abajo al hombre de cabellos celestes.

\- ¿Bajan?- Dijo una de ellas.

\- No señorita, vamos subiendo.- Respondió el botones.

\- Bueno, no importa, esperaremos entonces.- Al parecer se dirigían a la playa, entraron lanzándole miradas coquetas al hombre y despectivas a la peli verde, y se daban comentarios al oído, que molesto pero lo bueno era que ellos dos estaban no más a un piso de su destino, la campanita anunció finalmente la llegada a su piso.

\- Sigan por favor.- Dijo el botones justo después de abrirse las puertas, era un pasillo largo, de paredes beige al igual que las puertas, ocasionalmente había uno que otro espejo o sino un cuadro de la pintura de algún paisaje, el piso era de alfombra roja y del techo colgaban elegantes lámparas doradas, finalmente llegaron a su habitación que se encontraba a mitad del pasillo. El peli azul utilizó la llave para ingresar, el empleado les dejó las maletas en la puerta y se retiró.- Que tengan buena tarde.- Cerró la puerta.

\- Es… bastante espacioso…- Decía un tanto confundida la mujer.- Pero creí que iba a pedir una suit presidencial o algo así…

\- Vaya, ya se está volviendo de gustos finos entonces.

\- No, esto es demasiado lujo para mí pero…- Avanzó un poco más al fondo donde pudo divisar una única cama doble.- Eeeeh ¿esta es la única cama que hay?- Dijo con preocupación pues no pensaba compartir cama con ese hombre ni en sueños.

\- Podemos compartirla.- Dijo con risa socarrona.

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no, para eso mejor duermo en el sofá o en la hamaca del balcón…- Respondió con nerviosismo.

\- Tu habitación…- Ahora la tuteaba.- Es esta…- Abrió una puerta que se encontraba en medio de la pared la cual conducía a otro espacio igual de amplio al anterior solo que este tenía un par de camas sencillas.

\- Aaaah bueno, eso sí…- Dijo con alivio, dicho espacio tenía su propio baño, televisor, armario…- Bueno, traeré mi maleta.- Ahora su semblante era más alegre. "Ash, que lástima, yo que quería arruncharme al lado del guapo", "Yo también", decían ambas voces de la conciencia, "Están locas si pensaban que me acostaría en la misma cama que ese hombre", "eres una aguafiestas". La chica acomodó sus cosas en el lugar, en el baño puso sus elementos de aseo y luego en la cama organizó los tres peluches, Chappie, Totoro y Chumpi.- ¿Qué les parece este lugar? Es bastante lindo ¿no creen?

\- ¿Con quién habla?

\- Con mis peluches.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si, mira, te los presento.- Fue hasta la cama y agarró a los tres al tiempo en un abrazo.- Este es Chappie, es el conejito preferido de Rukia, "Holaaa"- Hizo una voz infantil y sostuvo el bracito del muñeco a modo de saludo.

\- Aaaaah… ¿Qué?

\- Este de acá es Totoro, es famoso por una película aunque no creo que la haya visto y es el muñeco preferido de Rangiku. "Hoooolaa amigo"- Volvió a hacer el mismo gesto pero con voz un tanto más gruesa pero infantil igual.- Y este de acá es mi preferido, se llama Chumpi, saluda al señor Jeaggerjaques Chumpi. "Holaaa mucho gusto señor".- Y nuevamente hizo lo mismo con este.

\- ¿Se siente bien? ¿O el calor ya le afectó la cordura?

\- Ash, que amargado, ¿por qué simplemente no sigue el juego y ya?- Se dio media vuelta para volver a acomodar a los peluches en la cama.

\- Pues en ese caso, yo también tengo un peluche, se llama pantera ¿quiere saludarlo?- La mujer volteó la vista extrañada por lo que acababa de escuchar y vio al hombre desabrochándose el cinturón a lo que por supuesto de inmediato entendió a qué se refería.

\- ¡QUÉ COCHINO!- Y le lanzó una almohada a la cara.- No quiero conocer nada de eso.- El hombre simplemente soltó una risa, para la edad que tenía la mujer era bastante inocente e infantil, quizá podría divertirse con eso un rato.

\- Bueno, el caso. ¿Quiere ir a almorzar?

\- Primero vamos a la piscina.- Dijo dando brinquitos.- Si, si, pooorfis, está haciendo mucho calor…

\- Bueno, como guste entonces. La espero afuera.- Y la dejó sola para que se cambiara. El hombre simplemente se quitó la camisa, el pantalón y las medias quedando solo en bóxers, luego se puso encima una pantaloneta de playa larga de color naranja, una camisa de botones abierta con estampados de hojas de palma, amarilla y unas chanclas negras. Se sentó en uno de los sofás a esperar a que la mujer saliera, con la experiencia que tenía sabía que a lo mejor tardaba una media hora como todas, hasta que se daban una ducha, se lavaran los dientes, se maquillaran, y quien sabe qué otras cosas innecesarias más, ¿quién coño se maquilla para entrar al agua? Pasaron cerca de diez minutos cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

\- ¡Lista!- Joder, ¿cómo carajos le hacía para verse tan bien en tan poco tiempo?, traía puesta una salida de baño, un pequeñito vestido de tirantes con flores estampadas de color fucsia, unas chanclas altas que le otorgaban elegancia, en el brazo traía cargando un morral, seguro con algunos elementos personales, y el cabello sujetado en una coleta alta, el vestidito aunque era un tanto revelador pues dejaba a la vista sus largas y tonificadas piernas no era lo suficiente que él quería ver, pero bueno quizás más adelante podía contemplar otras cosas en ella.

\- Eso fue rápido… Bueno, vamos entonces.- Salieron de la habitación y tomaron el ascensor, ya en el primer piso la peli verde dejó que el hombre la guiara pues no conocía el lugar. Todas las tipas que pasaban por el lado se le quedaban viendo, y susurraban cosas entre sí, al parecer él ya estaba acostumbrado pues ni atención les prestó, llegaron finalmente a la dichosa piscina, que en realidad parecían ser tres piscinas olímpicas juntas, era más bien como un parque acuático, en un extremo había un gran chorro saliendo de un tubo a manera de fuente, en otro habían toboganes, al otro lado había un mini bar, bastante lujoso, encontraron finalmente unas sillas en las cuales se acomodaron.- ¿Y bien? ¿Vino aquí a observar?

\- Este…- La verdad era que la chica se sentía un tanto insegura, eso definitivamente parecía una piscina de las que muestran en las películas gringas de adolescentes, donde solo se ven cuerpos perfectos, músculos bien trabajados y en otros operaciones quirúrgicas bien hechas, se sentía fea entre tanta "perfección".- Quizás, me quede un rato aquí a tomar un refresco…

\- Bueno, como guste.- El hombre se levantó de la silla, se retiró la camisa y caminó hacia el borde de la piscina, no se lanzó como ella creía que lo iba a hacer, solo se sentó sumergiendo las piernas un poco.

\- Que vergüenza, no quiero que empiece a compararme con todos los cuerpos perfectos que hay por ahí…

\- Hola guapo.- Se le acercó una bastante operada mujer con un mini traje de baño, dentro del agua y empezaba a hacerle conversación. "JODER, sí que eres estúpida Nell, ¿te das cuenta de lo que dije? Esas zorras operadas nos quieren quitar a nuestro hombre pero no lo vamos a permitir", - "Agh ¿otra vez ustedes? Por qué no se van y me dejan en paz?", - "No te angusties querida, la voz del bien está durmiendo por allá, lejos donde no nos estorbe su presencia, ahora vas a mover ese culo de ahí, te quitarás ese patético vestido y te meterás al agua a ahuyentar a todas esas lobas de nuestro hombre", - "Él no es "nuestro hombre", - "Nell te juro que si no haces algo al respecto en los próximos tres segundos te voy a…". Ahora la mujer esa había salido del agua y se sentó en el borde junto a su jefe, también tenía unas grandes pompas, la gota que derramó el vaso definitivamente fue cuando la vio tocarle la pierna, eso sí que no. Nell se puso de pies, se sacó el vestido que traía puesto y lo dejó por ahí en algún lugar de la silla, varios hombres que estaban cerca se quedaron mirándole embobados, era un modesto traje de baño de dos piezas, de verde fosforescente, el sujetador se amarraba por la espalda y por detrás del cuello ya que sus niñas que eran un tanto pesadas necesitaban de un buen ajuste, y el panti era normal, ni muy revelador ni muy modesto, ambas piezas estaban decoradas con argollas, el brasier con una en medio de las bubis y el panti con dos a los extremos, caminó hasta donde estaban ellos dos, ignorando la presencia de la tipa, ella le habló a su jefe.

\- Jefe, entonces ahora no es necesario tratarnos con formalidad ¿verdad?

\- No, pero como quiera llamarme, no la voy a obligar a…

\- Bien.- La peli verde con una risa traviesa en su rostro puso un pie en la espalda del hombre y le dio un fuerte empujón para que cayera de cara contra el agua, lo cual resultó a la perfección. La mujer que estaba al lado la miraba extrañada.

\- Jajajajajajaja- Se reía a carcajadas la peli verde.

\- ¡NELIEL!- La llamó por su nombre completo, como un padre enojado, justo después de sacar la cara del agua y tomar una buena bocanada de aire, la peli verde al verlo se rio aún más fuerte por ver el peinado que le había quedado, como de honguito, aplastado por el agua, la chica tuvo que acurrucarse un poco pues ya le dolía el estómago de tanto reir.

\- Aaaaay ¿qué pasó Grimm? ¿No te gustó el refrescante chapuzón de agua?- Okay, se sentía rara llamándolo por un pseudónimo, pero sí de eso necesitaba para ahuyentar a la tipa lo haría sin pena alguna. Se siguió riendo.

\- ¿Con que muy graciosita eh? Ya verás cuando te atrape…- Y en menos de lo que se dio cuenta el hombre había apoyado sus manos sobre el borde de la piscina y de un solo empujón se sacó fuera del agua, apenas puso una rodilla en el asfalto la peli verde notó el peligro que corría, ahora el hombre tenía una mirada fiera, no enojado, pero si como la de un cazador, genial, era correr o morir.

\- No no no no, espere… ¡Aaaaah!- Y la mujer salió corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, esquivando personas, esquivando empleados, casi choca contra un hombre que llevaba una bandeja llena de bebidas y cocteles, saltó varios obstáculos, esquivó niños y juguetes, entró a un espacio que conducía a la cocina de uno de los restaurantes, salió por el otro lado, llegó hasta una ancha columna fuera del hotel y se escondió ahí para descansar un poco, cautelosa se asomó para ver si aún la seguía pero a lo lejos no divisó nada, después de todo era fácil reconocer una cabeza azul.- Bien, creo que lo perdí…

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡AAAAAAAH!- Lanzó un grito cuando sintió que el dueño de la voz la cogió por detrás, la alzó y se la cargó al hombro como costal de papas.- ¡¿Qué hace?! ¡SUÉLTEME!- El hombre a paso apresurado se dirigió hacia la playa, la cual estaba apenas ahí, la mujer seguía pataleando y dándole puños en la espalda.- ¡Bájeme!

\- Por supuesto que te voy a bajar…- Entró al agua, y unos tres pasos más hacia adelante ya le llegaba al nivel de la cintura hasta que con los pies en el fondo sentía un desnivel, lo que indicaba que un paso más allá el mar era más profundo.- Bien…- Soltó el agarre y la lanzó con fuerza hacia el agua sumergiéndose hasta la cabeza.

\- ¡AAAAH!- Tomó una bocanada de aire apenas pudo sacar la cabeza fuera del agua.

\- Jajajajaja ¿quién se ríe ahora, eh?

\- Jo-joder.- Volvió a sumergirse.- N-No, no toco el suelo…- Casi no podía hablar pues las olas hacían que le entrara agua a la boca.

\- ¿Ah? Disculpa ¿qué dices? No puedo oírte bien con el agua en la boca.

\- ¡Que no sé nadar!- Y gracias a una ola un tanto más fuerte que las anteriores la empujó más cerca del hombre así ella se pudo agarrar de su cuello pues temía que en una de esas una ola se la llevara mar adentro.

\- ¿Cómo que no sabe nadar?

\- ¡NO! Nunca me enseñaron, como no todos tenemos una suit con piscina privada en el balcón, casi me ahogo por su culpa.

\- Deje de lloriquear, quien casi se ahoga fui yo cuando me lanzó de cara al agua.

\- Ah bueno, por lo menos sabe cómo me sentí entonces.

\- Pues ya que estamos aquí, podría aprender…- Y con unas suaves brazadas el hombre nadaba un poco más lejos de la orilla.

\- No no no, ¿Qué cree que hace? ¡Grimmjow!- Ya estaban en un punto en el cual solo era flotar, ninguno de los dos tocaba el suelo, y ella se aferraba más con fuerza a él por temor a hundirse y ahogarse.

\- Huy, me llamó por mi nombre, ¿debería considerarlo un avance? ¿O un reproche por parte tuya?

\- Devuélveme a la orilla.

\- ¿Y si no quiero? Puedo estarme aquí todo el día si se me da la gana.- Le decía con una sonrisa burlona, parecía que disfrutaba mucho hacerla sufrir, y también el hecho de que estuviesen tan cerca uno del otro, como aquella vez en el baño, con la diferencia de que ella muy discretamente mantenía su cuerpo alejado del de él, que lo único que hacía contacto eran los brazos sobre sus hombros.

\- Pues… me voy a enojar mucho si no lo haces.

\- Bueno, enójate entonces.

\- Uish, eres insoportable…

\- Debiste haber pensado en eso antes de tirarme a la piscina.

\- Yaaaa, por favor… ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me lleves a la orilla?

\- Mmmmm pues, no hay muchas cosas que se puedan hacer aquí, flotando casi en la nada…- Ahora la miraba fijamente a los ojos, quería ir de nuevo por esos tiernos y carnosos labios, pero justo antes un objeto se puso en medio de los dos interrumpiendo el acto. - ¿Qué demonios?- Una pelota de voleibol había caído en medio de ellos.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Disculpen, par de enamorados! ¡Podrían pasarnos la pelota por favor!- Gritaba un apuesto hombre desde la orilla.

\- ¿Quién se cree ese imbécil? Ya verá que le meteré su pelota por entre…

\- ¡Si claro, ya te la pasamos!- Dijo la amable peli verde.

\- ¿Qué? No le voy a pasar la pelota a ese idiota.

\- Tu no, pero yo si.- Le dio un guiño con el ojo y tomó la pelota en manos, claro está soltándose del agarre primero, y la pudo usar a manera de flotador para nadar hasta la orilla.

\- Gracias preciosa.- Le dijo un apuesto, alto y corpulento rubio de acento particular. - ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?- Él y otro hombre estaban jugando en la maya a unos cuantos pasos de ahí.

\- ¡Claro! Será divertido, pero nos falta un jugador para quedar completos. ¡Hey Grimm! ¿Quieres venir a jugar?

\- Aaah, ¿tu novio el de mala cara?

\- No es mi novio, pero ¿si puede jugar?

\- Pues, bueno, como quieras linda.- Ese hombre parecía sacado de película gringa, demasiado apuesto para ser real.

\- Tch, ya verán, les haré comer arena…- Decía un muy molesto peli azul.

\- Ya, no peleemos y divirtámonos un rato…- La chica no esperó a que su acompañante le diera otra queja más y caminó hacia el lugar de juego, antes no había podido notarlo pues con la persecución y la bañada en el mar no tuvo tiempo de admirar ese perfecto y redondo trasero, madre santa, ¿cómo coño le hacía para verse tan bien? Eran del mejor par de nalgas que había visto en su vida, firmes y apretadas, redondas y de piel tersa y lisa, sin rastro alguno de estrías o celulitis, perfectas, el abdomen plano y fornido, y ni qué decir de sus amigas delanteras, eran demasiado redondas para ser reales, tenían que ser operadas porque no hallaba una explicación más lógica, la única manera de comprobarlo era tocándolas pero es claro que no se lo dejaría hacer así como así, esa mujer despertaba los instintos más primitivos en él.

\- Bueno entonces el primer equipo en llegar a los 25 puntos gana.- Decía uno de los rubios.

\- Comienzan las damas.- Dijo el otro pasándole el balón a la peli verde.

\- Hace mucho que no jugaba pero aquí vamos…- Lanzó el balón al aire y con un golpe seco de su muñeca se dio inicio a la partida. El balón pasaba de un lado a otro, el peli azul daba golpes rápidos y fuertes para intentar anotar punto pero los "gringos" eran bastante hábiles también. Punto para los rubios finalmente.

\- ¡GOOD!- Se chocaron las palmas.

\- Nell…- El peli azul se le acercó para decirle algo al oído.- Ubícate cerca a la maya y cuando pueda te paso el balón para que anotes cerca, así no tendrán tiempo de interceptarla.

\- OK, ¿siempre tienes una estrategia para todo?

\- Claro, soy un hombre de negocios.- Dijo presumido, la chica solo le sonrió. Comenzaron de nuevo la partida, el balón pasaba de un lado a otro, varias veces y ninguno lo dejaba caer, hasta que el peli azul pudo cogerlo en el punto exacto para pasárselo con un suave golpe a su compañera, los gringos estaban lejos de la maya esperando a que el peli azul hiciese de sus tan acostumbrados pases largos, lo cual no sucedió y la peli verde pudo anotar punto.

\- ¡YUJU! Punto para nosotros.- Daba brincos. La estrategia funcionó pero los contrincantes no eran tontos para volver a caer en lo mismo, en esas pasaron cerca de una hora hasta que quedaron en empate, 24-24 y la última era la partida definitiva. Nuevamente comenzaron los rubios, y sus rivales respondieron bien, ambos equipos estaban agotados y querían ya dar fin a la partida, derecha, izquierda, arriba, abajo, parecía que ninguno quería dejar caer el balón hasta que con un engañoso movimiento golpearon el balón para que cayera muy cerca a la línea de división a lo cual el peli azul pudo reaccionar a tiempo y se lanzó sobre la arena para recibir el balón, pero uno de los hombres pudo dar el golpe final, tan alto llegó el balón que la chica ni por más alto que saltó pudo recibirlo, ganaron ellos.

\- ¡BIEN BIEN!- Se chocaron las palmas ambos.- Fue un buen partido debo admitirlo.

\- Si, fue divertido, gracias.- Dijo la chica sonriente con el balón en manos para entregárselo a uno de ellos, mientras en peli azul aún se limpiaba la arena de la ropa.

\- Oye linda, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros a tomar un trago ¿qué te parece?

\- Claro, ¿por qué no?

\- Neliel y yo ya nos tenemos que ir.- Interrumpió un molesto peli azul.

\- Hey amigo, no te pregunté a ti, sino a la señorita.

\- Hay que aprender a perder compañero…

\- Quien va a perder aquí algo más que el juego serás tú si no dejas de fastidiarla.

\- Hey bueno ya, cálmense. Vámonos Grimm.- Lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó con ella.- Bye chicos.- Se despidió de los rubios.- ¿Es que tiene armar una pelea a todo lado dónde va?

\- Por favor, no iba a permitir que esos idiotas te cogieran de juguete.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Ay Nell, definitivamente te hace falta aprender mucho, y más de gente como esa.

\- Pero… no me hicieron nada malo.

\- No aún. ¿No te pareció demasiada casualidad que el balón cayera justo en medio de los dos estando tan lejos de la orilla?

\- Pues… no.

\- Son los típicos cazadores de niñas ingenuas. ¿Sabes por qué te llamaban "linda"? Porque les importaba una mierda saber tu nombre si de todas formas al día siguiente de haberte cogido hasta por los oídos no lo recordarían.

\- ¿Por qué supones que son malas personas?

\- Porque he convivido con gente de su clase, invitan a las chicas a tomarse un trago, le ponen droga a sus bebidas, hacen lo que quieran con ellas durante toda la noche y al día siguiente han desaparecido rumbo al país de donde vengan. Bienvenida al mundo real.- Decía un tanto molesto.

\- Wow, en ese caso, gracias por cuidarme.- Le sonrió con sinceridad.

\- Tsk, como sea, ya es tarde y tenemos que asistir a la cena de Aizen.

\- ¡Claro! Lo había olvidado por completo…- Ya eran las seis y un poco más de la tarde, debían ir con prisa al hotel para cambiarse y estar a las ocho en punto en el lugar acordado, con todo lo que pasó ese día ni se acordaron de almorzar por lo que estaban molidos y cansados. Llegando cada uno a su habitación con sus respectivos baños, se dieron una ducha rápida, el peli azul como siempre estuvo listo primero que su acompañante, con un elegante smoking de corbatín negro, el cabello bien peinado y una colonia Lacoste en el cuello, zapatos de cuero brillantes, ahora solo faltaba esperar a que Nell saliera para irse, curiosamente tardó bastante más de lo que él había calculado pero definitivamente valió la pena.

\- Listo, ya podemos irnos.- Dijo la chica saliendo finalmente de su habitación, el hombre se tomó su tiempo para contemplarla, definitivamente todo lo que se ponía le quedaba perfecto, era un vestido rojo de tirantes, abierto hasta la mitad del muslo por uno de los lados dejando a la vista su pierna izquierda, escote generoso, tacones rojos que hacían juego, y jodida vida, también tenía escote en la parte de la espalda el cual caía en unos elegantes pliegues sobre el trasero, que era notorio pues el cabello lo tenía recogido en un elaborado retoque, con trenzas surcándole la cabeza de un lado a otro, y el rostro, hermosa como de costumbre, no de hecho más que de costumbre, traía los ojos un tanto más delineados al igual que las pestañas, rubor rosa en sus mejillas y los labios de rosa, sutil pero llamativo. El hombre solo se arregló el cuello con un dedo al verla, como nervioso, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que una mujer le hizo hacer ese gesto? Hasta donde recordaba era él quien provocaba esa sensación en las mujeres, no al contrario.

\- Se ve… Muy bien señorita Odershvanck.

\- Gracias señor Jeaggerjaques.

\- ¿Vamos?- Y él hizo su brazo a modo de gancho para que lo cogiera de ahí, salieron directo al ascensor para cumplir con la cita.

* * *

 **Chicos quería preguntarles si los capítulos les parecen muy largos o muy cortos, es que a veces me da pánico pensar que se los estoy haciendo muy largos y que se cansen de leer en algún punto, les agradecería su sincera opinión :3**

 **Y para el fin de semana estaré subiendo la segunda parte, no se angustien xD**

 **Espero sus reviews y nos veremos en una siguiente ocasión ;D**


	17. El viaje II

**Si ya saben que no cumplo mis promesas ¿pa' qué me creen? :V**

 **Jajajaja lo siento mis queridos lectores, sé que dije que subiría esta segunda parte el fin de semana pasado pero inesperadamente me tuvieron ocupada y más encima mi hermano se la pasó ocupando el computador todos los días así que... bueno, hasta ahora les llego con el episodio (-_-)**

 **Empecemos con la sección de agradecimientos...**

 **aly36:** Gracias nuevamente por tu review xD ¿cómo te imaginas el primer beso entre Grimm y Nell? Me gustaría conocer tu versión xD

 **karin-chan150301:** Gracias por tu comentario querdia :D Tranquila que lo de las parejas se irá desarrollando poco a poco conforme avanza la historia xP

 **SuwabeKoto-chan:** Vida de mi corazón, gracias nuevamente por dejar tu review. Que bueno que les gusten los caps largos jejejeje si, nuestra niña Nell es bastante inocente, que bueno que el experto en esos temas la proteja ≧◡≦

 **Aika Yami:** Hola querida, gracias por tu review, y que bueno que les gusten los caps largos, a veces siento que escribo mucho 7u7

 **Igtm:** Gracias por tu bello comentario querida, si, yo creía que les aburrían los capítulos largos pero veo que no es así xD para tu suerte actualicé hoy así que espero que te guste este cap también :3

 **Y antes de dejar que comiencen a leer, les iba a informar que en esta semana (espero que si, igual no crean mucho de lo que les diga... :V) actualizaré mi otro fict de "Gato y medio", sé que subo como un capítulo por mes pero es que es difícil concentrarse en dos historias al tiempo, no creo que haya sido buena idea jejeje y eso que ya tengo como otros seis ficts grimmnel en mente... pero primero he de terminar estos dos.**

 **Y finalizando con los anuncios parroquiales, comiencen con el cap. (^Ｏ^)/**

Capítulo 17: El viaje II

El reloj marcaba las ocho en punto de la noche, el elegante y exclusivo restaurante estaba recibiendo a toda clase de invitados distinguidos quienes se reportaban con sus nombres antes de ingresar, empresarios, políticos, gobernadores, gente de la alta sociedad asistían a tan importante reunión. El sitio era un salón enorme ubicado cerca de un acantilado lo que suponía una magnífica vista al mar a través de grandes ventanales que cubrían las paredes de un extremo a otro, del techo colgaban enormes lámparas de cristal, hacia uno de los rincones un pianista interpretaba una suave melodía junto con otros músicos que tocaban el saxofón, un contrabajo y la guitarra para conformar así una banda de jazz, el centro estaba vacío por lo que suponía ser una pista de baile y alrededor de ella estaban ubicadas las mesas redondas de madera, cubiertas por manteles blanco y rojo con una vela en el centro, y de vez en cuando se intercalaban barras de aperitivos.

A medida que iban ingresando un camarero los guiaba hasta la mesa que tenían reservada y les ofrecía vino para comenzar la velada.

\- Château Latour vino rojo del 90 o Cloudy Bay vino blanco del 96.

\- Château Latour para los dos por favor.- En un perfecto francés.

\- Excelente elección.- Y sirvió ambas copas.- En seguida les traigo la carta.

\- Que nombre tan raro.

\- ¿De qué?

\- El vino, nunca había escuchado palabras como esa, ¿cómo fue qué lo pronunció? ¿Yatú la tún?

\- Es porque es francés, y se pronuncia "Chatú Latug"

\- Bueno, eso… ¿Sabes hablar francés?

\- Si, también inglés y algo de coreano.

\- Que genial, yo apenas si sé unas cuantas palabras en inglés…

\- También sé algunas palabras en portugués, por Yoruichi.

\- O sea que ¿ella es de Portugal?

\- No, ella nació aquí pero sus padres son de Brasil.

\- Oooh bueno, ahora tiene mucho sentido…

\- ¡Grimmjow Jeaggerjack! mona mi, je suis ravi de te voir. (Amigo mío, que gusto verte).- Le saludó un hombre de avanzada edad evidentemente de nacionalidad francesa.

\- Hey, vieux Tony, combien de temps sans te voir. (Hey, viejo Tony, cuanto tiempo sin verte).- El aludido se pudo de pies.

\- Assez de temps, comment va ton père? (Bastante tiempo, ¿cómo está tu padre?).

\- Bien bien et vous? (Bien, bien ¿y usted?)

\- De merveille, notre table de l'autre côté si vous voulez nous rejoindre, il y a quelqu'un qui veut vous voir dans un certain temps. (De maravilla, nuestra mesa está del otro lado si gustas acompañarnos, hay alguien que quiere verte desde hace tiempo).

\- Bien sûr, dans un momento. (Claro, en un rato voy).- Y aquel viejo de cabeza blanca le dio unas palmadas en la espalda cariñosamente y se retiró, el aludido volvió a sentarse, la peli verde le miraba con una mano apoyada en un cachete con el codo sobre la mesa y una sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿Qué?

\- Que bonito hablas el francés, siempre me ha gustado oír esas lenguas románticas, aunque no entienda nada.

\- ¿Lo tomo como un halago?

\- Sí.- Su expresión era como de quinceañera enamorada.- ¿Y quién era él?

\- Ah, el viejo Tony, Tony Baraggan, es amigo de mi padre desde que eran jóvenes, es dueño de una cadena hotelera cinco estrellas en Francia.

\- Que casualidad, ¿y qué te dijo? Si se puede saber…

\- Que si los acompañaba un rato, quizás más tarde paso a saludar.

\- Ash, que mal... y yo que no entiendo francés… ¡Ya sé!, podrías enseñarme unas palabras.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Mmmmm, ¿cómo dices hola?

\- Bonjour.

\- ¿Fonchu?

\- "Von yug"- Le indicaba la pronunciación sílaba por sílaba.

\- "Fvong youg"

\- Así, pero no tan exagerado.

\- ¡YUJU! Mi primera palabra en francés.- Expresó contenta aplaudiendo con las palmas.- Ahora ¿cómo dices adiós?

\- Au revoir.

\- Ugegua ¿Qué?

\- Necesitas por lo menos cuatro años de estudio para poder pronunciar las palabras correctamente, claro que yo lo hice en menos tiempo…- Dijo presumido.

\- Sí, gracias por la indirecta…- Le miró rayado.

\- Señores ¿puedo tomar su orden?

\- A mí deme por favor un Gravad lax.- Dijo el hombre mientras miraba la sección de "platos típicos suecos", el cual consistía en un filete de salmón adobado en crudo con sal y eneldo.

\- ¿Y la señorita?

\- Este…- Ella ojeaba la sección de comida italiana.- ¿Qué es esto de pene?

\- Pfff…- Su acompañante casi escupe el vino de la boca tratando de contener una risa al escuchar a la mujer decir eso.- ¿Que QUÉ?

\- Ash, pues, es lo que dice acá, pero no sé qué es…

\- Son una clase de pasta italiana señorita, con carne en salsa boloñesa.

\- Aaaah bueno, entonces deme un penne por favor.

\- En seguida les traigo su pedido.- Y se retiró. El peli azul tenía una mano en la frente y se seguía riendo discretamente.

\- ¿Qué es tan divertido?

\- Si querías "penne" solo me hubieras dicho, acá tengo a panterita a tu servicio.

\- ¡SUCIO!- Le lanzó una servilleta en la cara.- Sabe que no me refería a eso…- Hizo pucheros.

\- Ajaaa claro, eres bastante despistada sabías…- Nunca antes lo había visto reír así, porque no era una risa burlona ni despectiva, era una risa normal, como de cualquier persona que la está pasando bien.

\- Búrlese lo que quiera, luego tomaré venganza…

\- Buenas noches mis invitados favoritos. ¿La están pasando bien?

\- Buenas noches señor Aizen.- Dijo la chica sonriente.- Claro que sí, su hotel está muy bonito y lujoso.

\- Por supuesto, mi cadena hotelera es de las mejores en el país. Grimmjow, por acá hay unos invitados que son amigos de mi confianza así que no dudes en preguntarme si quieres que te presente alguno, ya sabes, para agrandar tu círculo social.

\- Si, gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta.

\- Bueno, sigan disfrutando de la hermosa velada.- Y se retiró. Aquel hombre siempre vestía elegante, pero esa noche en particular traía puesto un traje totalmente blanco, el pantalón, el bléiser y la camisa de botones, lo único que resaltaba era una pañoleta vino tinto que llevaba debajo sujetada por el cuello. La chica se le quedó observando mientras se alejaba.

\- Tsk ¿qué tanto le ves?

\- ¿Ah? No nada… - Tomó un trago de vino.- Sólo me parece apuesto, nada más…

\- Pfff, ¿ese? Por favor, no me llega ni a los talones…

\- Jajajajajaja ¿qué? ¿De qué habla? ¿Quién lo está comparando?

\- ¿Vas a decirme que ese flacuchento sin gracia ni chiste tiene mejor pinta que yo?

\- Jajajajaja, claro que no… es decir, son distintos, diría que cada uno tiene lo suyo pero… no te voy a agrandar más el ego o sino no cabrá en este salón…

\- Buena noche.- Llegó de nuevo el camarero.- Salmón para el señor.- Le puso el plato.- Y pasta para la señorita.- Hizo lo mismo con ella.- Buen provecho.

\- Gracias.- Dijeron al unísono y el camarero se retiró. Ambos comenzaron a comer, la chica le seguía en algunos pasos a su acompañante para coger los cubiertos de manera correcta y esas cosas raras de protocolo y etiqueta que hacen los de "la alta sociedad".

\- ¿Está rico el "penne" Nell?

\- Mmmmm, delicioso…- Dijo con un simulado gemido siguiéndole la idea, esta vez no caería en sus juegos de palabras.

\- El mío también está rico y grande ¿quieres probarlo?

\- Pfff- Esta vez fue la chica quien casi escupe la comida de su boca ante el sucio comentario, hasta por poco se atora, pero no estaba enojada, al contrario no podía de la risa y ya se estaba poniendo morada. - ¡Grimmjow! ¡Sucio, cochino, pervertido! Jajajajajaja.- No podía controlarse y ahora reía un poco más fuerte, él por su parte la miraba divertido, la verdad estaba esperando a que le llegara una servilleta a la cara o que le tirara la copa de vino encima, cosa que no sucedió.

\- Ah no, la sucia y pervertida eres tú ¿de qué creías que estaba hablando? Yo me refería a mi plato de comida.

\- Si si claro, finja demencia…

\- Tú eres la que piensa cosas que no son.

\- Tú eres el que dice cosas de doble sentido…

\- Vaya vaya…- Dijo mientras observaba algo a lo lejos.- Te dejaré un momento a solas, voy a conversar con unos tipos que conozco, los que están por allá en la barra de aperitivos…- Dijo señalando el lugar.- He querido convencerlos hace rato que se asocien con mi empresa y creo que esta es la oportunidad perfecta.

\- Como guste "señor de negocios", tiene mi permiso.- Y el hombre se puso de pies dirigiéndose hacia aquellos sujetos. Ella aún no terminaba con su comida así que continuó con la cena, el ambiente en el lugar era acogedor, jamás nunca imaginó llegar a pisar un sitio como ese en su vida, todo parecía ser tan fantasioso, como si de un sueño se tratase, del cual no quisiera despertar nunca, unos cuantos minutos después hizo acto de presencia otro hombre sacando a la chica de sus fantasías.

\- Que descortés dejar a una dama sola durante una velada.

\- …- La aludida levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos marrones.- Señor Aizen…

\- Me parece muy grosero que tu acompañante te deje sola.

\- Eh, no, no es lo que piensa, él solo fue a hacer plática con unos señores…

\- Eso me doy cuenta, pero yo no voy a desaprovechar tu presencia. ¿Me concedes esta pieza?- Le estiró la mano, con su peculiar estilo caballeroso y educado, complementándolo con su sonrisa pícara, el hombre tenía algo que le atraía por más que ella no quisiese otra parte de sí la obligó a ceder.

\- Claro.- Y le dio la mano. La llevó hasta el centro de la pista de baile donde otras parejas más bailaban al son de un suave jazz.

\- No sé muy bien como bailar este tipo de música.

\- Sólo siga mis pasos y déjese llevar señorita Odershvanck.- Ella posicionó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro del sujeto mientras él la sostenía de la cintura, se estremeció al sentir el contacto de los dedos sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda, y la mano derecha de la mujer era sostenida por la otra mano del hombre, daban suaves pasos hacia un lado y otro, con movimientos leves de cadera hacia la derecha e izquierda, la mirada de su pareja era escalofriante y seductora al mismo tiempo, no creía poder sostenérsela por mucho.

\- Claro. Emmm. Su hotel es magnífico, muy grande y la atención también es excelente…

\- Que bueno que la esté pasando bien señorita. Y dígame ¿Qué tal va la relación con su jefe?

\- Bien, bien, creo que cada día nos entendemos mejor…

\- Vaya, es una lástima.

\- ¿El qué?

\- El que él se pierda de esto, de estar así…- Acercó un poco el rostro al cuello de ella, aspirando su aroma.- De sentir su esencia, dulce como el jazmín...

\- Se-señor Aizen…- La estaba poniendo incómoda. Del otro lado del salón el peli azul charlaba con los dichosos empresarios, casualmente volteó la cara para donde estaba su mesa y no la vio ahí, a ella, así que con la mirada la buscó por todo el salón, no debía ser muy difícil encontrar a una chica de rojo entre tanto negro, finalmente la halló junto al dañado de Aizen y la tenía entre sus brazos, observó como una de sus manos bajaban peligrosamente por la cadera de ella mientras que con la otra le sostenía el mentón y se miraban fijamente, ese hijo de puta, de todas las culi sueltas que había en ese lugar tenía que escoger a la menos indicada, a SU presa.

\- ¿Ya le habían dicho que tiene el par de ojos más bellos de todos? Señorita Nell…

\- E-Este…

\- Ejem…- Carraspeó un poco la garganta. Los aludidos voltearon a ver.- ¿Me permites, Aizen?

\- Grimmjow, claro, adelante.- Soltó el agarre de ella para entregarle su pareja.- Me retiro, fue todo un placer señorita Odershvanck.- Hizo una venia y salió de la pista sin molestarse.

\- ¿Qué crees que hacías con ese imbécil?- La agarró con algo de brusquedad por la cadera y le tomó la mano.

\- Nada, solo me invitó a bailar una pieza…

\- Aja, y se nota que nunca antes habías bailado así con un hombre.

\- ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Tan mal me muevo?- Le hizo un puchero.

\- No es eso, es porque no sabes cómo coger a tu pareja.

\- ¿Ah?

\- A ver…- Rodó los ojos un tanto molesto por la evidente inexperiencia de la chica.-…te explico. El hombre siempre debe posicionar su mano derecha…- Se la mostró.- En las caderas de su pareja, ni más abajo, ni más arriba, algunos prefieren ponerla en la espalda pero se cansa más rápido por lo alto.- Mientras le explicaba iba poniendo su mano en dicho lugar.- Y tú debes poner tu mano izquierda…- Se la cogió igualmente.- Sobre el hombro de tu pareja ¿sabes por qué?- La chica negó con la cabeza.- Para que tú decidas a qué distancia quieres estar de esa persona, como te sientas más cómoda. Y tu mano derecha y la mía izquierda…- Ambos miraron hacia esa dirección mientras el hombre explicaba con los brazos de los dos elevados.- Se entrelazan así…- Él con los dedos juntos, la palma extendida y el pulgar hacia arriba y ella posicionó su mano en el espacio que hay entre el pulgar y el índice.- Y ambos brazos deben estar a la altura de los hombros de la mujer. Ni muy estirados, ni muy encogidos, en un punto medio. Y ahora los pasos van de acuerdo al ritmo de la música, en este caso, lentos. Solo sígame el ritmo…- Y ahora se balanceaban de un lado a otro, en perfecta coordinación.

\- Vaya… Debería dar clases de baile señor Jeaggerjaques.

\- Neh, sólo sé algunas cosas, Yoruichi fue quien me enseñó uno que otro paso.

\- ¿Qué te enseñó? ¿A bailar lambada?

\- No, tampoco, solo los de la especie de ella saben mover el trasero para ese tipo de música.- Era notable la diferencia de bailar con Aizen a bailar con su jefe, que en esos momentos no era ni tan "jefe", ahora se sentía más cómoda, más segura, a su mente llegaron pequeños flashbacks de las películas que veía de pequeña, películas en que las princesas bailaban con largos vestidos junto a su príncipe azul, y ¿Qué tal si Grimmjow era su "príncipe azul"? después de todo es heredero de una gran fortuna como los príncipes de verdad y para completar también es literalmente azul, por su cabello y sus ojos, ¿qué tonterías se le venían a la mente? Pero bueno fantasear por una noche no le hacía daño a nadie, lo único que le faltaba era el corcel, ante todos estos locos pensamientos una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro pero agachó la mirada para que su pareja no lo notase.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- De nada, cosas que se me vienen a la mente…- Él tenía la mirada fija en ella, no despegaba sus ojos ni un instante de su rostro, podría pasarse horas admirando su belleza y no cansarse, ¿qué tenía ella que tanto le gustaba? ¿Qué tenía que las otras no? Tantas preguntas sin respuesta le estaban jodiendo la cabeza…- Y… ¿pudiste convencer a los señores de trabajar contigo?

\- No, esos tipos son muy amarrados, no les gusta probar nuevas estrategias y prefieren seguir con los métodos tradicionales, que están casi obsoletos, nada de lo que les ofrezco logra convencerlos.

\- Quizás…- Ella miraba en dirección a donde estaban los sujetos.- Quizás pueda ayudarte…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?

\- Tú solo observa…- La chica detuvo el baile con su pareja y se separó de él, en los hombros traía puesto un elegante chal del mismo color del vestido el cual se retiró y se lo dio en manos al joven.- Sostenme esto…- Lo recibió, y luego ella se movió discretamente los tirantes para acomodar sus senos y que quedaran más a la vista, luego empezó a caminar hacia los susodichos de una manera sensual, moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro y dando pasos lentos pero largos, el peli azul solo se quedó estático, mirando sus nalgas moverse de un lado a otro en un hipnotizante baile.

\- Buena noche caballeros.- Dijo con una voz muy suave y sensual a los hombres mayores que se encontraban dialogando hacia un momento, eran dos para ser exactos, no aparentaban tener más de cuarenta, un tanto robustos y físicamente eran de rasgos asiáticos lo que le daba el indicio de que podían ser chinos quizás, o con suerte japoneses como ella.

\- Buenas noches bella dama.- Le contestó uno de ellos.

\- ¿En qué podemos servir a tan agradable presencia?

\- ¿No me van a ofrecer algo de tomar?

\- ¡Camarero!- Dijeron los hombres al unísono llamando a uno de los meseros que se encontraba cerca llevando una bandeja con copas de champagne, este se acercó y uno de ellos tomó la copa para dársela a la mujer.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Te conocemos de algún lado linda? Estoy seguro de que un rostro tan bello lo reconocería donde fuera.- La aludida antes de responder a esa pregunta se dirigió hacia la barra de aperitivos que estaba a un par de pasos no más, cogió un bocado el cual consistía en un pincho con trocitos de jamón, queso y aceituna incrustado, lo atrapó con delicadeza entre sus dedos, dio media vuelta para dar la cara a los hombres mientras apoyaba el trasero sobre la mesa, no sentada sino recostada y acto seguido cruzó la pierna que tenía el corte de la falda sobre la otra, dejando más de su piel a la vista.

\- Quizás ustedes a mí no pero puedo apostar a que son buenos conocedores de los negocios ¿no es así?

\- Por supuesto, entre mi socio y yo manejamos una empresa de construcción e inmobiliaria.

\- Entonces es mi día de suerte…- Se llevó el aperitivo a la boca para comer pedacito por pedacito empezando por la aceituna, y claro, haciéndolo de manera sensual y provocativa.- Seguramente hombres tan conocedores del tema como lo son ustedes podrían darme un buen consejo, de negocios…

\- Claro que sí, ¿cuál sería esa inquietud bella dama?

\- He querido hacer negocios con mi empresa, junto con una compañía bastante prestigiosa y reconocida a nivel nacional, creo que han escuchado hablar de ella, se llama "Jagger Company"…

\- Oh, sí, hemos oído hablar de ella, pero no creo que le convenga negociar con esa empresa…

\- Es cierto, apoyo lo que dice mi socio, sus métodos son muy diferentes a los que conocemos y eso en realidad da desconfianza…

\- Ay, no me digan, pues yo había oído todo lo contrario, sobre todo por los precios que ofrece, son bastante acomodados a los valores de las empresas estadounidenses más importantes en comparación…- Ahora se llevaba la copa de champagne a la boca.

\- Pues… nosotros preferimos seguir con los métodos tradicionales y de mayor confianza.

\- Mmmmm, en ese caso…- Ahora se llevaba nuevamente el pincho a la boca agarrando con los labios lo que sobraba de este.- …ustedes no son los indicados para aconsejarme.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero…?

\- Si, lo siento, creí que estaba tratando con gente de negocios, gente arriesgada que no le teme a los cambios ni a las nuevas opciones del mercado, pero bueno, seguiré buscando a alguien que sí sepa del tema…- Ahora se dispuso a retirarse, con la cabeza en alto y con orgullo.

\- E-Espere señorita…- La detuvieron las palabras de uno de ellos.- ¿Qué más sabe usted acerca de esa compañía?

\- ¿Para qué quiere que le diga? Acaba de decir que no están en lo absoluto interesados por hacer negocios con ellos…

\- Un buen empresario y negociante sabe cuándo debe cambiar de opinión.- Trató de disculparse.

\- Sé algunas cosas, como que quienes se asocian tienen un porcentaje de beneficios por tiempo prolongado y contratos de años de duración. En todo caso, alguien que trabajara allá podría darles mejor información de eso…- Les miró a los dos, uno después del otro.- Fue un placer caballeros.- Y se retiró finalmente. Los hombres se quedaron dialogando entre ellos.- Listo, es tú turno.- Dijo la chica llegando nuevamente donde el peli azul.- Son todos tuyos.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Qué carajos les dijiste?

\- Básicamente, que son unos perdedores por no querer hacer negocios con tu empresa. ¿Por qué no vuelves y hablas con ellos a ver si ya cambiaron de opinión? Estoy segura que ahora no podrán rechazarte…- El hombre le entregó el chal a la mujer nuevamente y recibió la copa de champagne en su mano.

\- Y bien señores… ¿ya consideraron lo que les propuse?

\- Señor Jeaggerjaques, si, estuvimos discutiéndolo un rato y nos interesa, quisiéramos hablar de cifras…- Aquellos hombres finalmente cedieron, unas cuantas palabras más, un fuerte apretón de manos por parte de los dos y el negocio estaba cerrado.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- Cuestionó el peli azul volviendo nuevamente junto a su acompañante.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Qué hiciste para convencerlos?

\- Aaah, eso se llaman "encantos femeninos" señor Jeaggerjaques, siempre funcionan.

\- Después de todo resultaste siendo hábil para los negocios…

\- Si, quizás, hasta yo misma me sorprendí la verdad.- Le sonrió.- ¿Y ahora…?

\- Podemos volver a la pista si quieres…

\- A mis clases de baile, ¡claro!- Y lo cogió de gancho.

\- ¡Grimmjow! salut mon amour… (Hola amor mío)- Una mujer de considerable estatura, cabellos castaños y ojos de igual tonalidad, piel pálida y contextura delgada se le acercó al peli azul por uno de los costados para saludarle desprevenidamente, lo besó en ambas mejillas como es costumbre de los franceses y luego le abrazó haciendo que soltase el agarre con la otra mujer la cual se quedó viendo sorprendida.

\- Anastasia… un saludarte goût… aussi… (Un gusto saludarte también…)- Dijo con cierto tono de fastidio en su voz.

\- Mejor… esperaré en la mesa.- La peli verde se iba a retirar para dejarlos hablar a gusto pues aunque no entendía lo que se dijeron estaba segura de que evidentemente se tenían bastante confianza, pero un agarre en su brazo la detuvo.

\- Ella es mi asistente personal y de mayor confianza, Neliel.

\- Ehhh, hola, mucho gusto.- Le dijo la peli verde, la castaña le dio un vistazo de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa.

\- Hola, un gusto conocerte…- Le respondió en el idioma que entendía pero con su particular acento francés, y su rostro no reflejaba que estuviese muy "a gusto".- Ven Grimm, mi padre quiere que conozcas a unos amigos para que hablen de negocios.- Le sonrió a él.

\- Este… ahorita no puedo, quizás mañana nos podemos encontrar en algún lado.

\- Tú sabes que este tipo de ocasiones son excelentes para hacer relaciones de negocios…

\- Al igual que las comidas…

\- Bueno, entonces si gustas mañana podemos ir a almorzar… o cenar, como quieras.

\- Si, si, cualquiera de las dos me parece bien.

\- ¿Quieres que bailemos una pieza Grimm? Hay muchas cosas de las que quisiera hablarte y quizás recordar viejos tiempos…

\- De hecho él ya me había invitado primero, así que un gusto y con permiso…- Dijo la peli verde arrastrándose consigo a su acompañante lejos de la presencia de esa mujer.

\- Entonces… ¿ella es…?- Le cuestionó estando ya en la pista continuado con el ritmo del suave jazz.

\- Es la hija de Tony, Anastasia.

\- Parece que se conocen de hace mucho.

\- Si, nos presentaron cuando éramos adolescentes, y mi padre y el señor Baraggan siempre quisieron que ella y yo nos casáramos, para unir nuestros poderes económicos.

\- Cosa que no sucedió…

\- Exacto, pero Ana siempre quiso que nosotros fuésemos pareja, joder, por eso no quería ir a saludarlos…

\- Ah entonces ya me debe dos señor Jeaggerjaques, lo he rescatado de dos problemas esta noche.- Le dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo.

\- Al menos resultaste más efectiva en esto que Vega, él me hubiese dejado a mi suerte, pero igual no puedo ser grosero con ella pues corro el riesgo de que la amistad que se ha forjado entre nuestras familias durante años se pierda por un berrinche de su parte.

\- Bueno, entonces ahora podría también nombrarme su guarda espaldas oficial ¿no cree?

\- Con que ya estás cogiendo confiancita eh…

\- Disculpen, que pena interrumpirlos… Grimm, mi padre me mandó a decirte que quiere presentarte a unas amistades ¿vienes?- Los volvió a interrumpir la francesa.

\- Este…

\- El señor Jeaggerjaques está algo cansado, quizás mañana puedan presentarle a sus "amistades".

\- No te pregunté a ti, impoli… (grosera), vamos Grimm, estoy segura de que te conviene.

\- Ana… si pudiésemos dejarlo para mañana…

\- No se puede porque ellos se van mañana, vaaamos acompáñame ¿si? – Lo forcejeó de un brazo.

\- El señor quiere ir a descansar…- Dijo la de verde halándolo del otro brazo.

\- Niña, tu deja de entrometerte…

\- Me entrometo cuando es necesario.

\- Lástima, porque Grimm vendrá conmigo…- Y volvió a halarlo del brazo, empezaban a tratarle como un muñeco de trapo.

\- El señor decide con quién ir y esta noche no tiene ánimos de hacer "relaciones amistosas"- Ahora fue la peli verde quién lo haló con más fuerza hacia ella, pero como la castaña también lo tenía agarrado del otro brazo se fue de para adelante y aprovechando el acto hizo que la copa de vino que traía en mano se le regara encima del vestido rojo a la mujer.

\- Ay, qué pena, lo siento mucho…- Ante esto la peli verde soltó el agarre que tenía con el hombre por reflejo ya que el tacto del líquido frío la sobresaltó un poco.

\- Bueno, ya, mañana nos veremos, dale saludos de mi parte a tu padre.- El peli azul tomó la iniciativa antes de que se armara una pelea de mechoneos entre mujeres en plena pista de baile frente a toda la gente importante y distinguida que se encontraba ahí, cogió a la de rojo por la mano y se la llevó consigo.

\- Que tipa tan odiosa… Mira como me dejó el vestido, y ni siquiera es mío…

\- Ya, no importa, si quieres te compro otro y caso solucionado.- Se encontraban en la salida de ese sitio, a la intemperie, rodeados de vegetación pues el edificio de las habitaciones se encontraba un tanto retirado de ahí.

\- Espera…- Le dijo la mujer para que el hombre detuviese el paso y girara su cabeza hacia atrás para ver qué era lo que quería.- ¿Hace cuánto no haces una travesura?

\- Como desde los 12… ¿Por qué la pregunta?- La chica sonrió maliciosamente, y rápidamente fue a agarrarle la mano para llevarlo con ella.

\- Ven, tengo una idea…- Se dirigieron a una zona cerca de ahí llena de arbustos, la chica se agachó para buscar algo entre ellos.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

\- Solo… espera un momento…- La vio escarbando la tierra hasta que finalmente se puso de pies.- Listo, lo encontré…

\- ¿Qué, qué es eso?- Le cuestionó con cara de asco.

\- Un amiguito que nos va a ayudar en nuestra venganza, jejejejeje.- Un pequeño cucarrón pataleaba entre el agarre de los dedos de la mujer.

\- Nell… ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

\- Venga…- Con la mano que tenía libre volvió a agarrarlo para llevarlo junto con ella, caminaban a paso apresurado y un poco agachados, como temiendo de que alguien los viera. Llegaron a un sitio donde la pared tenía una ventana abierta y ella se asomó con cautela para observar hacia adentro.

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

\- Shhh, haga silencio o se darán cuenta…- Volvió a asomarse y se percató de que la mesa de aperitivos se encontraba cerca, y como si un regalo de los cielos fuese encontró a la francesita cerca de ahí, la vio dejar su copa de vino sobre la mesa.- Necesito que me sostenga de las piernas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sólo hágalo.- Cautelosamente se asomó por la ventana, estiró el brazo lo más que pudo cuidándose de que nadie la viera, su acompañante desde afuera la sostenía para que no se fuese a caer, ella rápidamente colocó el cucarrón dentro del vino de la mujer y tan pronto lo hizo se devolvió.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

\- Espera, espera…- Le indicaba con el dedo índice, ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos cuatro o cinco segundos cuando escucharon un grito de terror.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡QUÉ ASCO!

\- Jijijijijiji- Se reía la peli verde con la mano en la boca para contener la carcajada que amenazaba con delatar su presencia ahí.

\- ¿DE DÓNDE SALIÓ ESE BICHO? ¡QUE ASCOOO!- Y vieron la copa salir volando por la ventana.

\- ¡Vámonos!- Le dijo a su compañero peli azul, la chica se quitó los tacones para poder correr más rápido por el pasto y ella lo llevaba halando de una mano para no perderlo, corrieron hasta que llegaron a la puerta del edificio de habitaciones, la mujer se recostó sobre la pared de espaldas descansando del largo trayecto.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso?- Cuestionó el hombre agitado.

\- Eso… se llama divertirse.

\- Jajajajajaja, joder, hubiese dado lo que fuera por haberle visto la cara…- Ahora el hombre podía reír a todo pulmón después de recuperar el aliento.- Hace mucho no hacía algo como esto… no sabía que tenías un lado travieso.

\- Jejejeje, pues ya ves que sí, tomar venganza es lo más divertido que puede haber…

\- No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que hice una cosa de estas… quizás fue cuando Raidon, Yoruichi y yo aún estábamos en secundaria…

\- Bueno, recordar viejos tiempos no le hace daño a nadie.

\- Aún es temprano…- Miraba su reloj, el cual marcaba apenas las nueve en punto.

\- Mmmmmm ¡Ya sé! Tengo una idea, vamos a la habitación…

\- Wow, ¿y qué quieres que hagamos en la habitación, ah?- Le miró con perversión.

\- Ya verás… - Dijo ignorando el obvio mensaje que le quiso dar con esa expresión en su rostro. Llegaron al ascensor y subieron hasta su destino, entraron a la habitación.- Espérame un momento…- Le dijo ella entrando a la parte de su habitación y cerrando la puerta a su paso, el hombre por su lado se sintió expectante, ¿será que por fin podría cogerse esas nalgas durante toda la noche? El solo hecho de pensar en eso le hacía estremecerse y que se le erizara la piel. Se quitó el traje quedando apenas en un esqueleto blanco y una pantaloneta azul oscura, se recostó sobre su amplia cama boca arriba con los brazos en la nuca esperando a que la mujer hiciese acto de presencia. Escuchó la puerta abrirse.

\- ¡Listo!- Ahora estaba con el cabello suelto y totalmente desmaquillada, vestía un esqueleto blanco al igual que él y unos shorts rosados con florecitas estampadas.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo crees que la esté pasando nuestra amiga?

\- Con algo de suerte ya hasta habrán tenido sexo salvaje, ¿o no lo crees Rukis?- Le cuestionaba la rubia a su compañera mientras ambas cenaban en el comedor.

\- Pues, quien sabe, aunque yo de ella lo hacía con todo gusto.

\- Jajajaja yo también. Es que hay que ser ciego para no darse cuenta del hombre que tiene por jefe, es como un sueño hecho realidad.

\- Si, opino lo mismo, Nell es bastante afortunada.

\- Oye Rukis, cambiando de tema un poco, ¿tienes un número celular? Ya sabes, para comunicarnos por cualquier cosa…

\- Si, lo compré hace una semana y todavía no me sé el número, espera lo traigo y te lo digo.- La chica se puso de pies, fue hasta su habitación donde se encontraba su bolso y buscó el dichoso aparato.- Genial, cinco llamadas perdidas de Momo, ¿qué querrá a estas horas de la noche?- Marcó para devolverle la llamada.

\- _"¿A-Aló?_ _¿Ru-Rukia?"-_ Dijo la débil voz de la chica al otro lado.

\- Si Momo, soy yo, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Pasa algo malo?

\- _"Rukia, tienes… tienes que venir acá, al hospital, es el viejo Yamamoto, se puso muy mal y creemos que de esta noche no pasa…"-_ Le comentó entre sollozos.

\- ¿Q-Qué? ¿Dónde están? ¿En qué hospital?

\- _"En el hospital central. Ven rápido amiga, no hay mucho tiempo…"_

\- Ahora mismo salgo para allá.- Tan pronto dijo eso la morena colgó el teléfono, agarró el primer abrigo que encontró y bajó las escaleras corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.- ¡Rangiku! Me tengo que ir al hospital, alguien que conozco se está muriendo y debo ir a verlo.- Dijo agitada, nerviosa, a juzgar por el tono de su voz podía jurar que estaba a punto de llorar.

\- ¡Hey amiga! Cálmate, respira. Espera llamo un taxi, a estas horas de la noche es peligroso que salgas así como así…

\- ¡No hay tiempo Rangiku! Debo irme ya…

\- Okay, entonces espera, yo te acompaño…- La rubia también agarró el primer abrigo que encontró por ahí y ambas salieron con toda prisa a la calle, debían caminar hasta la avenida principal para coger un taxi pues por ese barrio no transitaban carros, no más que los carros de los que eran dueños de cada casa. Pasados cinco minutos de correr y correr, por fin llegaron a la calle por la cual el tráfico era bastante, con la mano arriba pidieron el primer taxi que apareció y se fueron rumbo al hospital.

\- Rukia, no quisiera entrometerme pero… ¿Quién está en el hospital?

\- Es el viejo Yamamoto, un señor de avanzada edad que conocí en el ancianato desde hace tiempo atrás, lo quiero como a un abuelo, es… muy importante para mí… y no quisiera que nada le pasara…- Agachó la cabeza para que los mechones le cubriesen los ojos, le daba vergüenza que la viesen llorar, luego sintió cómo unos brazos pasaron por entre sus hombros y la sostenían en un cálido y fuerte abrazo.

\- Ya querida, llora si quieres, deja salir todo tu dolor…

\- Gracias Ran…- Le correspondió el abrazo. Aunque hasta ahora se estaban conociendo ella podía sentir la calidez y el sincero cariño con que la abrazaba, como cuando una madre abraza a su hija indefensa. Finalmente después de diez minutos de recorrido y de pura angustia llegaron al lugar, la peli negra simplemente agradeció y tan rápido como sus cortas piernas se lo permitieron salió corriendo a buscar dentro del hospital a su querido anciano, Rangiku por su parte le pagó al chofer y siguió los pasos de la joven.

\- Señorita, buena noche, por favor necesito que me diga urgente la habitación donde tienen internado al señor Yamamoto, Genryūsai Yamamoto…

\- En seguida, ¿quién lo busca?

\- Por favor señorita, no hay tiempo, tengo que ir a verlo ahora mismo…

\- ¡RUKIA!- La voz de una jovencita la llamaba.

\- ¡MOMO! ¿Dónde es?

\- Vamos, es por acá.- Y ambas fueron a paso apresurado por los pasillos, esquivando enfermeros y doctores, tenían que alcanzar a llegar lo más pronto posible, la rubia apenas entró las vio cruzar por uno de los pasillos y dar vuelta a la derecha, agitada tomó un poco de aliento y las siguió rápidamente.

\- Es acá amiga…- Estaban frente a la puerta número 115, la peli negra aunque estaba bastante angustiada y quería ver de una vez por todas al anciano justo al momento de poner su mano en el pomo de la puerta se detuvo, las dudas empezaron a invadir su nublada mente, ¿de verdad quería verlo en ese estado? ¿Qué tal si estaba inconsciente y no podía hablar con ella? ¿O qué tal si de plano no la reconocía? No había tenido tiempo de visitarlo desde que tomó el empleo del hospital, era su culpa, culpa de ella por no haber estado ahí cuando más la necesitaba, culpa de ella por haberlo abandonado.- Rukia, ¿estás bien?

\- Yo… yo… no creo que pueda hacerlo Momo…

\- ¿Qué? Claro que puedes, el señor Yamamoto te quiere mucho…

\- Y lo abandoné, no merezco estar ahí…- Retiró la mano de la puerta arrepintiéndose de estar ahí, pero justo antes de darse vuelta sintió una mano en su hombro, volteó para ver de quién se trataba.

\- Rukia, el señor ha estado preguntando por ti desde que llegó, quiere verte y no le puedes negar el último deseo a un moribundo.- Le dijo un doctor de cabellos naranjas.

\- I-Ichigo…

\- Vamos, si quieres podemos entrar juntos.- La chica aún lo dudaba, no quería verlo si estaba en muy mal estado porque de seguro rompería a llorar ahí mismo, respiró hondo, sacó fuerzas de donde pudo y abrió la puerta, el doctor también entró con ella. La escena era tétrica, al menos para sus ojos, la habitación era como cualquier otra de ese hospital, con su camilla, unas sillas y sofás para los visitantes, aparatos electrónicos para medir pulsaciones, y ahí estaba, justo frente a ella el anciano en su lecho, conectado a todos los aparatos para poder respirar y ser monitoreado, hasta un suero conectado vía intravenosa por su brazo. La chica tragó saliva, y a paso lento fue acerándose a la camilla, dudosa aún, pero con la compañía del otro hombre se sentía un tanto más fuerte, se sentó finalmente en una silla que se encontraba cerca y le tomó una mano al anciano para que se percatara de que ella estaba ahí.

\- Rukia ¿eres tú?

\- Señor Yamamoto, sí, soy yo.

\- Lo sabía, esa pequeña y delicada mano no podía confundirla con ninguna otra.

\- ¿Cómo se siente?

\- Mucho mejor ahora que estás aquí, no podía irme sin despedirme…

\- No, usted no se va a ir, lo voy a cuidar yo misma día y noche si es necesario…

\- Rukia, chiquilla, necesito que te calmes y me prestes atención…- Le decía con dificultad.- Tu sabes que mi familia me abandonó, que no tengo a nadie más que a ti ¿verdad?- Ella respondió con un leve sonido afirmando.- Por eso tu presencia aquí es muy importante para mí, Rukia, abandonar a tu familia es el peor crimen que alguien puede cometer, te lo digo por experiencia, quiero que, quiero que antes de irme me prometas que dejarás todos los rencores del pasado atrás, dejarás el orgullo y trataras de arreglar las cosas con ellos, con tu familia.

\- Ellos no son mi familia…

\- Ahora lo son, lo han sido desde esa vez y debes, debes… - Ahora empezaba a toser.

\- Por favor abuelo, no se esfuerce más, le hace daño…

\- Escucha los consejos de este viejo moribundo, a lo último, en los últimos instantes de la vida lo único que te queda es la familia, son el único apoyo que te queda al final… - El hombre fue cerrando sus ojos poco a poco, lentamente, y el agarre que tenía se fue soltando de a poco mientras un último suspiro salía de su boca.

-¿Ya-Yamamoto…? ¿Abuelo?... ¡Abuelo! Por favor, despierte… - Agitaba su brazo con un tanto de brusquedad para moverlo de un lado a otro, intentando despertarlo. – Abuelo… por favor, no me deje, no me deje sola… - Colocó su rostro sobre el regazo del viejo, llorando descontroladamente, una de las pocas personas a las cuales podía llamar "familia" se había ido, había dejado este mundo. El hombre que la acompañaba en silencio se posicionó detrás de ella, puso las manos sobre sus hombros para darle consuelo.- Ichigo… Tienes que hacer algo, él no se puede ir, no se puede morir, por favor, no puede… -Decía con desespero mirando al hombre con angustia y lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Rukia… no hay nada que pueda hacer, él, él ya se fue…- Ella agachó su cabeza y seguía llorando ahí sentada, su compañero la tomo por detrás de la cabeza para que se apoyara sobre su pecho mientras la abrazaba y con dulzura le acariciaba la cabeza.

\- Hey, no pasa nada, yo estoy aquí… tus amigas también están aquí, no estás sola Rukia…- Ella seguía sollozando sobre su pecho, con un poco de más calma, también lo abrazaba, sentía cómo el calor de su cuerpo invadía cada parte de ella, pero no era un calor físico solamente, sino un calor que sentía en el corazón, el cariño de alguien más, el calor de ese sentimiento y le gustaba, era como si poco a poco ese vacío se llenara y la angustia desapareciera. Las otras chicas entraron a la habitación y contemplaron la escena, supieron entonces que el anciano había dejado ya este mundo, ellas al igual que el hombre se unieron al abrazo.

* * *

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es una baraja de cartas. – Dijo abriendo la caja que las contenía y sentándose al extremo contrario de la cama, en posición de loto.- Son naipes, vamos a jugar un rato.

\- Te advierto que soy muy bueno para esto del póker.

\- Yo también lo soy.- Le sacó la lengua.- Jugaremos… blackjack.

\- Perfecto ¿lista para perder?

\- La pregunta acá es si tú estás listo para perder…- El hombre dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro al llegarle un recuerdo a su mente, de aquella vez cuando su amigo Vega le había preguntado si en vez de haber tenido sexo con ella se la habían pasado jugando naipes, pues bueno eso era lo que estaba sucediendo en ese instante, esa mujer siempre lo sorprendía de alguna manera, era impredecible, incapaz de poder compararla con cualquier otra que haya conocido en el pasado, hacía cosas que nunca se le hubiesen pasado por la mente.

\- Bien, entonces hagámoslo más interesante, quien gane tendrá derecho a preguntarle lo que quiera al perdedor y este deberá responder con la verdad.- Le propuso el hombre.

\- Okay, me parece, entonces iré preparando muchas preguntas.

\- Yo soy el que va a preparar una enorme lista.

\- Bueno señor, empecemos...- La peli verde comenzó repartiendo la baraja, dos cartas para cada uno boca abajo y el mazo lo dejó en el centro para que pudiesen coger cartas a voluntad.

\- Las damas primero…- Le cedió el turno. La chica miró lo que tenía en mano, un seis y un cinco, lo cual le sumaba once, necesitaba de un diez para ganar, cogió otra carta del mazo pero le salió un ocho, ahora era turno del hombre que por la expresión que hizo su compañera pudo deducir que no había sido un buen juego, él tenía un cuatro y un diez lo cual indicaba que necesitaba de un siete para sumar veintiuno, retiró una carta del mazo pero le salió un tres, ahora volvía a ser turno de la mujer, debía deshacerse de una de las cartas que tenía en mano para tomar otra así que iba a optar por la opción de esperar a que le saliera ese dichoso diez, botó el ocho al lado del mazo y tomó otra carta, le salió un cuatro.

\- Aaaagh, no puede ser…

\- ¿Problemas señorita Odershvanck?

\- Ninguno señor Jeaggerjaques.- Ahora era el turno de él, por lo que veía tenía dos opciones, dejar el cuatro y el diez para esperar nuevamente un siete o dejar el diez y el tres para esperar un ocho, por su experiencia con estos juegos sabía que era igual de probable que le saliera un siete a un ocho, así que decidió ir por el número de la suerte, el siete, entonces tiró el tres y cogió otra carta del mazo, le salió un cinco.

\- ¡Jodeeer!

\- Jajajajaja ¿tiene problemas señor?

\- Ninguno, ya verás que te gano en esto…

\- No cante victoria tan pronto…- Ahora era el turno de ella, podía seguir esperando a que le saliera el diez o dejar en mano el seis y el cuatro y esperar a que le saliera un as el cual le sumaba once, ella optó por apostarle nuevamente al diez, botó el cuatro y tomó otra carta del maso.- ¡GANE! ¡GANE, GANE GANE! YUJU.- Celebraba con los brazos en alto.

\- ¿Qué? No pudo haber ganado tan rápido…

\- ¿Envida? Jajajajaja, solo me faltaba un diez para ganar…- Puso sus cartas sobre el colchón para que él viese el resultado, efectivamente el cinco, seis y diez le sumaban veintiuno.

\- Tch, solo fue suerte de principiante…

\- Claro que no, yo no soy principiante en este juego.

\- Bueno, como sea… a ver, pregunta entonces.

\- Mmmmmm qué podría ser…- La chica meditó por unos instantes, no se le vino nada interesante a la mente así que preguntó.- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

\- Una pregunta, nada más.

\- Pff, que manera de desperdiciar tu única oportunidad, bueno, mi color favorito es el azul rey.

\- ¡Lo sabía! Bueno, la verdad no, si creía que era el azul pero no de ese tono… jejejeje

\- Espera a que gane la siguiente ronda y pondremos esto interesante.

\- Claro, eso si te dejo ganar.- Volvieron a empezar otra partida, no duró más de cuatro turnos consecutivos cuando el hombre dijo en voz alta.

\- ¡JA! ¡GANÉ!

\- De seguro hizo trampa…

\- Nada de eso, mira…- Puso sus cartas sobre el colchón para que también pudiese ver el resultado, efectivamente sumaban 21.

\- Ash, bueno, y tú pregunta es…(?)

\- Mmmmm…- La verdad era que de tantas ideas que tenía en mente no sabía cuál hacerle primero, quería saber muchas cosas, cuál era su pose favorita para tener sexo, que si le gustaban los juguetes sexuales, si hacía sexo oral, si sus senos eran operados… ¿con qué podría empezar? Quizás con algo no tan fuerte porque conociéndola seguro le tiraba las cartas en la cara y se iría a dormir.- ¿A qué edad tuviste tu primer novio?

\- Eeeemm… a los 16

\- Pff, ¿tan tarde?

\- Yo por lo menos si he tenido novio…

\- ¿Quién dice que yo no?

\- Vega, Yoruichi, Raidon, Stark…

\- Bueno, sí, ya… Sigamos con el juego…- Volvieron a las cartas, ahora el hombre revolvía el mazo y demostraba ser bastante hábil con las manos, como si del dueño de algún casino se tratase. Repartió y unas cinco jugadas después la chica volvió a ganar.

\- ¡Gane! Wooooooo – Le hacía bulla burlona a su contrincante.

\- A ver, estoy listo para cualquier pregunta.

\- Mmmmmm ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

\- Eeeeh…- Knockout, de toda la infinidad de preguntas que podían existir se le ocurría esa precisamente, empecemos por lo básico para responder a eso: ¿qué coño es eso de "amor"?, podía decir que conocía el amor de madre, el amor fraternal o de amigos, hasta el amor hacia una mascota pero ¿amor? ¿Amor hacia una pareja? ¿Ese sentimiento por una mujer a la que se follaba una noche y al día siguiente no recordaba su nombre? ¿Cómo carajo definía eso? Pues amaba el sexo eso estaba claro, amaba los culos redondos, las caderas estrechas y los senos protuberantes ¿eso contaba con "estar enamorado"? mierda, ahora sentía como si hubiese vuelto a la primaria, donde el profesor hacía una pregunta abierta frente a todo el salón de un tema que jamás había explicado (o entendido) y quedaba en blanco, ¿qué respondería a eso?...- Pues… ¿cómo a qué tipo de "amor" te refieres? Yo amo hacer muchas cosas, como mi trabajo, _o_ _tocar_ _senos grandes…-_ Eso último lo dijo en voz baja.

\- Ash, pues de haberte enamorado de una mujer, o bueno si eres gay entonces de un hombre…

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Y QUIÉN DIJO QUE ERA GAY?

\- Jajajajaja, perdón, era solo una fugaz suposición nada más, bueno entonces tu respuesta es…(?)

\- Nunca me he enamorado, de mujeres y sí que menos de hombres…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Una pregunta a la vez.

\- Bueeeeno, entonces tendré que ganar de nuevo…

\- Eso si yo lo permito.- Ahora la chica era quien revolvía el mazo y repartía las cartas. Jugaron nuevamente pero ahora era el turno del peli azul de ganar.

\- Bien, emmm ¿tendrías sexo ocasional con algún extraño?- Ya empezaba con las preguntas fuertes.

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

\- Sólo eso, una pregunta.

\- No, claro que no, ¿cómo podría hacerlo con alguien que no conozco? Quién sabe cuántas infecciones tendría, guacala.

\- Jajajajaja pues para eso existen los condones… ¿y si no tuviese "infecciones"?

\- Una pregunta a la vez.- Le sacó la lengua repitiendo lo mismo que le había dicho él en una anterior ocasión.

\- Bien, entonces no me queda de otra que ganar la siguiente ronda para preguntar…- Nuevamente se repartieron cartas y para infortunio de la chica el hombre volvió a ganar.

\- Ash, bueno, ¿cuál es tu pregunta?

\- Ya sabes cuál.

\- Agh, pues claro que no, ni porque fuera el pipí más limpio y sano del mundo, no tendría sexo ocasional con nadie…- Ahora la palabra "NADIE" hacía eco por sus oídos, es decir que… ¿también lo incluía ahí? ¿Dentro de los "nadie"? Joder, que mujer tan complicada…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no, eso es algo que se hace con la persona que quieres no con cualquier desconocido…- Bueno, ahora su teoría de "todas las mujeres son fáciles conquistas" se estaba yendo por un tubo, no iba a poder abrir esas tonificadas piernitas si ella no "sentía" algo por él, debía averiguarlo entonces.

\- ¿Ni siquiera con alguien conocido?

\- Oiga, deje de hacer preguntas y sigamos jugando, está infringiendo las normas del juego…

\- Bueno, bueno, como quieras…- Ahora era su turno de repartir las cartas, esta vez fue una partida larga ya que ninguno de los dos encontraba la cifra exacta para sumar veintiuno, finalmente después de quince turnos la chica ganó.

\- ¡Yuju! ¡Gané!

\- A ver, suéltalo…

\- ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta? - ¿Por qué desperdiciaba preguntas de esa manera? ¿Por qué no aprovechar y preguntarle cosas más íntimas y pervertidas? Parecía como si le leyera el pensamiento pues todo lo que creía que ella iba a hacer resultaba siendo todo lo opuesto, como si se mofara de él siguiéndole la contraria.

\- El rock.

\- ¿En serio? ¡El mío también!

\- ¿Qué? No pareces tener cara de rockera…

\- No se necesita tener "cara de rockera" para que te guste el rock, son estereotipos…

\- Yo te veía más como… no sé… fanática del k-pop y esas cursilerías…

\- Jajajajaja claro que no, pues no es que me desagrade, pero mi apariencia no tiene nada que ver en eso.

\- Ajaaaa, pero sigo sin creer que seas tan "fanática" como dices serlo…

\- ¿Ah no? Apuesto a que conozco más canciones de rock que tú.

\- Pfff, eso es imposible…- La chica rápidamente cogió el control del televisor que estaba sobre una de las mesitas de noche, lo tomó con ambas manos y empezó a cantar…

\- _"_ _Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty …"_

\- _"Oh, won't you please take me home"_ \- Le respondió el hombre ahora con su Smartphone en mano imitando a la chica.

\- "This is how you remind me, of what I really am…"- Continuó ella cambiando de canción.

\- _"It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story…"_

 _\- "Wherever you are… I always make you smile…"-_ Volvió a cambiar de tema.

\- " _Wherever you are I'm always by your side…"-_ Le siguió la letra igual, la chica infló los cachetes e hizo un puchero.- Vamos Nell, dame algo que no conozca.- Bueno, entonces empezaría con bandas de música alternativa a ver si las conocía.

\- _"I'll be there, far away, I'm floating above it all…"_

 _\- "Be there, I'll be there far away, I'll be there for you"-_ Joder ¿es que acaso tenía una rockola en su cerebro o qué demonios? Pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácil.

 _\- "In your house… i long to be…"_

 _\- "_ room by room patiently"

\- "I'll wait for you there, like a Stone"

\- "I'll wait for you there, like a Stone"- Ahora cantaron los dos al tiempo.

\- ¡No puede ser que conozcas todas las canciones!

\- Yo la verdad no creía que conocieras tantas…

\- "I tried so hard, and got so far, but in the end…"

\- "It doesn't even matter…"

\- "I had to fall, To lose it all…"

\- "But in the end It doesn't even matter…"- Cantaron al mismo tiempo.

\- "tirurururu"- Sonó el citófono de la habitación interrumpiéndolos, el cual se ubicaba cerca a la puerta.

\- ¿Aló?- Contestó el peli azul.

\- _Buenas noches, es que nos han dicho de las habitaciones vecinas a la suya que no los dejan dormir con el ruido que están haciendo, entonces por favor mantengan el silencio…_

\- Ajá, si como no…- Y le colgó sin despedirse.

\- ¿Qué querían?

\- Que supuestamente estábamos haciendo mucho ruido y que no "dejábamos dormir a los vecinos"…

\- Pff, que quejetas… no saben lo que es ruido de verdad…

\- ¿Estás pensando lo que yo?

\- ¡Siii! Pero yo escojo la canción.- El peli azul conectó su celular vía bluethoot a un equipo de sonido que estaba frente a su cama y la chica lo tomó para buscar la canción, subió el volumen lo máximo que se lo permitía y le dio "play". Empezaron a sonar unos tonos de piano, que tan solo con las primeras notas el peli azul sabía de qué canción se trataba, de hecho era bastante conocida, quien sabe si para toda la población japonesa pero para ellos dos sí lo era, la chica volvió a tomar el control remoto en manos y empezó a cantar la letra al tiempo de la pista.

\- "How can you see into my eyes, like open doors…"- Señalaba a su compañero con el dedo índice.- "Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb…"- Empezaba a entrar el sonido de las guitarras.- "without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead it back home…"- Silencio de la música.

\- "¡Wake me up!"- Empezó a cantar el hombre el coro, ahora tenía en manos una botella que usó a manera de micrófono, la chica le seguía al ritmo.

\- "Wake me up inside"

\- "I can't wake up"

\- "Wake me up inside"

-"¡Save me!"- Ahora era él quien la señalaba.

\- "Call my name and save me from the dark…"- Ella por su parte tenía los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza en alto.

\- "¡Wake me up!"

\- "Bid my blood to run…"- Como si de un concierto se tratase, ahora se miraban a los ojos mientras cantaban.

\- "I can't wake up"

\- "Before I come undone"

\- "¡Save me!"

\- "Save me from the nothing I've become…"- Con cada parte que cantaban daban un paso al frente acercándose más el uno al otro. La mirada de él era intensa, como la de cualquier rockero que poco a poco iba llegando al éxtasis con cada palabra cantada. Ella se sintió intimidada, así que decidió pasar del suelo a la cama. - "Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me…"- Movía las caderas de un lado a otro, lento, al son de la melodía. - "Breathe into me and make me real, bring me to life"

\- "¡Wake me up!"- Ahora él también se había subido a la cama, acercándose peligrosamente hacia la chica.

\- "wake me up inside…"- Ella daba pasos hacia atrás gradualmente.

\- "¡I can't wake up!"- Él seguía con la mirada fija en ella.

\- "Wake me up inside"

\- "¡save me!"

\- "Call my name and save me from the dark"

\- "¡wake me up!"

\- "Bid my blood to run"

\- "I can't wake up"

\- "Before I come undone"

\- "¡save me!"

\- "Save me from the nothing I've become"- Ahora ella se encontraba acorralada contra la pared, de espaldas.

\- "Bring me to life…"

\- "I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside…"- Él apoyó la mano que tenía libre sobre la pared, acortando cada vez más la distancia entre los dos.

\- "Bring me to life…"- Por el espacio vacío que quedaba ella logró escabullirse y librarse del acorralamiento del hombre, pero seguía sobre la cama.

\- "All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see, kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me…"- No se iba a escapar, él volvió a seguirle los pasos.

\- "I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, I've got to open my eyes to everything"- Ella retrocedía, paso a paso.

\- "Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul, don't let me die here, there must be something wrong."- Nuevamente se encontraban frente a frente, justo en el borde de la cama.

\- "Bring me to life…"- Intentó dar un paso más atrás pero no había más cama tras de ella, estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer, pero su compañero la sujetó a tiempo de la espalda.

\- "¡Wake me up!"

\- "Wake me up inside"- Volvía a empezar el coro, ahora con más intensidad pues ambos estaban tan cerca el uno del otro como la vez del baño, solo que en esta ocasión se miraban a los ojos mientras cantaban, como si estuviesen compartiendo micrófono.- "Bring me to life…"- Finalizó la canción y la chica le dio un fuerte empujón a su compañero quien cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón.

\- Aún no me has dado una canción que no conozca Neliel…

\- Si, si, ya me quedó claro que las conoces todas señor experto.- El citófono sonó nuevamente, ahora fue la chica a contestarlo.- Bueno. Sí, es que mi compañero es bastante ruidoso, en seguida le digo que apague esa música…- Y colgó.

\- Mentirosa.

\- Jajajajaja, no sea berrinchudo…- Apagó el equipo de sonido.- No imaginaba que tuviese buena voz para cantar señor Jeaggerjaques…

\- Cuando estudiábamos en la universidad, Raidon, otro par de amigos y yo teníamos una banda de rock.

\- Naaah ¿en serio? Jajajajaja, no lo puedo creer, no me los imagino así con las caras pintadas y luciendo como "chicos malos" jajajajaja, que sorpresas tan raras tienes…- Ahora que lo reflexionaba, Yoruichi era la única mujer que sabía de la creación de dicha banda, nunca jamás se lo había contado a otra chica pues no veía necesario que se enteraran de detalles tan íntimos de su vida, acaso… ¿ella le inspiraba esa confianza? ¿Más allá que la confianza relacionada con el trabajo?- Entonces tú eras el vocalista…

\- Si, también sé tocar la guitarra.

\- Deberías enseñarme algún día.

\- No es algo que se aprenda de la noche a la mañana.

\- Pues tomaré el tiempo que sea necesario entonces.- Le hizo una mueca.- ¿Vamos a seguir jugando?

\- Neh, es más emocionante si preguntamos así abiertamente.

\- Bien, entonces es tu turno.

\- ¿Qué te gusta de mí?- Directo al grano, necesitaba saber ya si ella sentía algo por él, así fuese atracción física no más, con eso le era suficiente, con que le dijera no más eso le daba el "pase" para darle duro esa misma noche.

\- Ooooh, bueno, eso está difícil…- Que preguntas tan raras le hacía, ¿quería saber lo que pensaba antes o lo que pensaba ahora? Porque en los últimos días la perspectiva había cambiado bastante.- Pues… Antes no me gustaba nada para ser sincera. Creía que eras uno más de esos "niños ricos" que pasan por encima de todo mundo sin consideración alguna, pero últimamente he visto que no es así… - El hombre la miraba atento y curioso desde donde se encontraba recostado.- Es decir… Me gusta que no eres como esos tipos que se las dan de muy "buenotes" y quieren acostarse con toda la que se le aparezca en frente, me has demostrado ser diferente y eso es lo que me gusta.- Le dijo con una linda sonrisa. Maldita sea, si ella supiera que desde que la vio sexy se la quería coger de seguro saldría corriendo al aeropuerto y tomar el primer vuelo de regreso a Tokio, ¿por qué, por qué, por qué?¿Por qué cojones ella era así? Es como si estuviese hablando con un ser de otro planeta, con una raza desconocida para él, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan diferente? ¿Por qué aun así seguía obsesionado con ella?

\- Bueno, ahora tú dime qué te gusta de mí…

\- Nada, mira que ser tan pelietas te quita lo poco bonita que eres…

\- ¡Idiota!- Le lanzó un cojín en la cara, el hombre lo agarró rápidamente y también se lo lanzó a ella, pero como no era el único fue agarrando cada cojín que encontraba sobre la cama, como una ráfaga de almohadazos sobre la chica.- Jajajajajaja ¡basta!- Ella logró atrapar el más grande y lo golpeó con él.

\- Ya verás Neliel…

\- Mentira, mentira… ¡Aaaaaaaah!- Salió corriendo hacia su habitación y antes de que lograra cerrar la puerta el hombre la detuvo y la golpeó con otro cojín, cayendo boca arriba sobre su cama, y él al tiempo sobre ella.

\- ¿Ahora cómo te piensas defender, eh?

\- Quítate de encima…

\- ¿O qué?

\- O… Señor Totoro se pondrá enojado…- Dijo agarrando al muñeco y poniéndolo en medio de sus caras.

\- Entonces "señor Totoro" tendrá que dar un paseo.- Se lo rapó de las manos con fuerza y lo lanzó lejos, cayendo en alguna parte de la habitación.

\- Pues… Ahora Chappy se enojará porque lanzaste a su amigo lejos…- Imitó el mismo gesto que con el anterior muñeco.

\- Pues si lo extraña tanto que se vaya con él.- Lo agarró y también lo lanzó lejos.

\- El señor Chumpi no permitirá que maltrates a sus amigos.- Dijo ahora con el corderito en manos.

\- Ya veremos quién gana entre el "señor Chumpi" y yo…

\- Huy, algo está sonando.- Le puso el peluche en la cara y lo empujó con fuerza para quitárselo de encima, el sonido provenía de su celular, Rangiku le estaba marcando.- Fue un agradable rato pero ya hay que irnos a dormir…- Le decía mientras lo empujaba por la espalda.- ¡Hasta mañana Grimm!- Y le cerró la puerta en la cara antes de que pudiera hacerle cualquier reclamo.

\- Bien, te escapaste esta noche, pero mañana no te va a ser tan fácil…

\- Hola Ran, que pena no haberlas llamado estuve todo el día ocupada y…

\- _"Amiga, es que te quería decir que Rukia se puso mal."_

\- ¡QUE! ¿Cómo así? ¿Qué le pasó?

\- " _Un conocido de ella acaba de fallecer, no sé si sepas de quien se trata, es un viejito que dice conocía en un ancianito donde trabajaba."_

\- Si, si sé quién es. Agh, que mal no poder estar con Rukia en estos momentos, dile que le mando todo mi apoyo y cuídala bien Rangiku, para pasado mañana ya estaré de vuelta así que… no dejes que haga alguna tontería…

\- _"Claro amiga, puedes quedarte tranquila."_

\- Gracias Ran, que descanses.

\- _"Igualmente."-_ Y finalizaron la llamada, a la peli verde le preocupaba el estado emocional de su amiga, en el pasado había sufrido mucho y a veces tenía depresiones severas, a tal punto que llegaba a hacerse daño físicamente, solo rezaba para que no hiciera ninguna tontería en lo que ella estaba de regreso.

La mañana había llegado nuevamente, si el calor en Tokio era sofocante, en esa isla lo era el doble, a ratos la brisa proveniente del mar refrescaba un poco a sus habitantes pero no era suficiente, envidiaban a los peces que se la pasaban frescos dentro del agua siempre, si fuese por la peli verde estaría todo el día metida en la piscina, pero no, no podía, tenían que ir con Aizen a revisar el terreno donde se haría la construcción del hotel el cual quedaba al otro lado de la isla, por suerte viajaron en el yate privado del susodicho, así por lo menos el viento les refrescaba de vez en cuando.

\- Guau, que barco tan grande. ¿Y es solo para usted señor Aizen?

\- Así es, exclusivo para viajar a mi antojo a donde quiera y cuando quiera.

\- Está muy bonito.- La chica lo recorría por todos los extremos, mirando cada detalle, cada lujoso detalle, en la proa la baranda tenía un pequeño espacio con escaleras, seguramente para lanzarse al mar desde ahí, la popa tenía suelo en madera y quedaba casi justo al nivel del agua, quizás ahí podrían pescar o bucear, y en la cubierta había como un pequeño departamentito, con su cocina, una sala con sofás, una mesa de billar, el baño y un bar.

\- Tu secretaria es bastante curiosa.

\- See, no acostumbra a ver este tipo de cosas… Entonces ¿qué tan grande es el terreno que veremos?

\- Tiene unos 400 metros cuadrados.

\- Bastante amplio.

\- Así es. Estos son los planos de las residencias que construiremos.- Le pasó en mano unos documentos con diagramas, y como era costumbre de Aizen por supuesto que eran bastante grandes y lujosos también.- ¿Les ofrezco algo de tomar?

\- Para mí una piña colada.- Le respondió el peli azul.

\- Yo… Un refresco.- Dijo la chica.

\- En seguida se los traigo.- Y el hombre se dirigió dentro de la cubierta mientras sus invitados esperaban afuera.

\- ¿No te parece muy lindo todo esto? Ya quisiera ver delfines y pececitos…

\- A menos de que sepas bucear con vestido a unos diez metros bajo el agua entonces no habría problema.- La peli verde traía puesto un bonito vestido blanco bordado de encajes junto con el sombrero de paja que compró con sus amigas en aquella tiendita y el cabello sujetado en una trenza, Grimmjow por su parte también llevaba un conjunto de bermudas y camisa blanca, su anfitrión se dirigió al bar donde otro de sus empleados atendía cualquier necesidad que tuvieran.

\- Una piña colada y un refresco por favor Gin.

\- En seguida señor Aizen. Sabe, sus invitados son un tanto curiosos, en especial la chica de cabellos verdes.

\- Es una chiquilla inofensiva, ignora muchas cosas de nuestro mundo así que no hay por qué tenerle cuidado.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con eso, señor?

\- Esa niña es amiga de Rangiku, Rangiku Matsumoto.

\- Que casualidad.

\- Una buena casualidad, podríamos obtener mucha información a través de ella.

\- ¿Qué quiere que haga señor?

\- Por ahora nada, yo te indicaré cuando puede ser el momento justo para actuar.

Finalmente llegaron a aquella parte de la isla, era un terreno cercano a la playa por supuesto, pero también comprendía una zona boscosa, el suelo mostraba tener ciertos alti bajos, zonas planas y zonas rocosas, altos y llanos, lo que seguro iba a dificultar ciertos aspectos de la construcción.

\- Es un suelo bastante cambiante, eso implicaría más maquinaria para remover las zonas que nos estorban.- Hablaba el peli azul.

\- Lo importante es aprovechar al máximo el terreno, vamos a empezar con la construcción de unas seis residencias por ahora.

\- Pero la distribución de estas no sería como me lo mostraste en los planos, viendo cómo está el lugar tendría que organizarlas todas en la zona llana cerca a la playa o en la parte alta sobre las rocas.

\- No pueden quedar tan cerca unas de las otras, se supone que son residencias privadas.

\- ¿Y por qué no organizan unas sobre la parte alta y otras sobre la baja? Podrían conectarse por medio de caminos o senderos y así habría más variedad en cuanto a lo que ofrecería cada propiedad y podría variar en costos.- Aportó la secretaria.

\- No es mala idea, quizás así podríamos ahorrarnos costos de maquinaria, ¿tú qué piensas Grimmjow?

\- Si estás de acuerdo entonces se hará así.

\- Bien, parece que tienes habilidades para los negocios señorita Neliel, en un futuro me interesaría incluirte en algunos proyectos que tengo planeados con mi empresa, claro si quieres.

\- Emmm, lo tomaré en cuenta señor Aizen, muchas gracias…

\- Para ti solo "Aizen" querida.

\- Sí señor. Digo… Aizen.

\- Bueno si ya no es más podemos volver al hotel.- Les interrumpió el peli azul.

\- Claro, en el camino de regreso podemos ir viendo los asuntos de la constructora, los obreros y ciertos contratos para firmar.- Se les había ido toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en ese recorrido, se esclarecieron algunos asuntos más del contrato y ya todo estaba listo para dar inicio a la obra, ese era el último día que permanecían en la isla pues el vuelo de regreso lo tenían programado a las nueve de la mañana del día siguiente.

\- Nell, ¿vamos a ir a comer?

\- Si, espera que estoy alistando mi maleta…- Ya estaban de nuevo en sus habitaciones.

\- Apúrate que tengo hambre.

\- Pues entonces adelántese y yo lo alcanzo después.

\- Bien, estaré en el restaurante bufete, allá te espero.

\- De acuerdo…- El reloj marcaban las seis y un poco más de la tarde, lástima que el viaje hubiese durado tan poco, ella había quedado ansiosa por conocer mucho más de la isla, pero estaba consciente de que era un viaje de negocios nada más, quizás sería en otra ocasión, con dinero ahorrado para llevarse consigo a Rukia y ¿por qué no? A Rangiku también. Finalizando con su labor la chica dispuso a tomar el ascensor para bajar y encontrarse con su compañero, si, "compañero" sonaba extraño para ella tratándose de su jefe pero ese acercamiento durante la estadía en la isla había sido extraño, inusual, pero agradecía poder haberlo conocido más a fondo, convencerse a sí misma que era alguien muy distinto de lo que pensaba y de lo que los rumores y chismes decían de él, es un ser humano después de todo, con sentimientos. Una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios inconscientemente, ¿por qué? Quizás se sentía feliz de tenerlo ahí a su lado, quizás se sentía afortunada de poder compartir el viaje con él, ahora su mente empezaba a crear fantasías e historias locas, sería muy lindo, como de telenovela que él se enamorara de ella, y que en esa isla paradisiaca le declarara su amor bajo la luz de la luna llena, que montón de locuras, pero al fin y al cabo eran solo eso, fantasías.

\- Buena noche señor ¿desea algo de beber?

\- Agua por ahora.

\- En seguida.- Y el camarero le sirvió en el vaso, ya tenía lista su comida, carne en salsa, con arroz, papas guisadas, plátano dulce y ensalada, solo esperaba a que su compañera llegara para no ser grosero y empezar sin ella.

\- ¡Grimmjow! Amore mío, que bueno que te encuentro por acá de nuevo.

\- ¿Ana?

\- Oye te has vuelto muy descortés, te fuiste sin despedirte de la fiesta de anoche.- La francesa tomó asiento junto al hombre.

\- Hubo una emergencia y nos tuvimos que ir rápido.

\- Ahh ya veo…- Apoyó su codo sobre la mesa.- Dime ¿Dónde está tu acompañante? La chica de cabellos verdes.

\- No debe tardar en llegar.

\- Mmmm, pero, no debería dejarte solo…- Ahora con el dedo índice de su mano iba dibujando un recorrido por el fornido brazo del hombre el cual estaba apoyado sobre la mesa.- Porque… podríamos escaparnos y recordar viejos tiempos… ¿qué dices? Mi recámara está sola en estos momentos.

\- Ana, sabes que no podemos…

\- Shhh…- Ahora le colocó el dedo índice en los labios.- Tu no digas nada, mi papá no se dará cuenta, así como cuando lo hacíamos a escondidas de jóvenes ¿recuerdas?- Mientras le decía eso iba acercándose poco a poco, peligrosamente hacia los labios del hombre.

\- Anastasia…- El hombre se percató de ello pero quedó estático, no sabía qué hacer, no quería tener nada que ver con ella pues ya le parecía aburrido de tantas veces que lo habían hecho en el pasado, pero tampoco podía rechazarla o ser grosero por la amistad que tenía con el padre de ella, y ahora ¿qué mierda haría? Los ojos del hombre cambiaron de enfoque, ahora veían a una chica peli verde que los observaba de lejos desde la puerta y por la expresión de su rostro podría deducir que estaba enojada y un tanto decepcionada, la vio salir corriendo de ahí apenas ella se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando.- ¡Espera, Nell!- Dijo poniéndose de pies tan rápido como sus reflejos se lo permitieron.

\- ¿Qué pasó Grimm?

\- Nos veremos en otra ocasión.- Y dejando a la mujer ahí sentada salió corriendo tras la peli verde pero al llegar a la puerta no la vio, ni a su derecha ni a la izquierda.- Disculpe, señor, ¿no acaba de ver a una chica de cabellos verdes pasar por aquí?- Los aludidos negaron.- Joder…- Siguió el camino que creyó más obvio, el que se dirigía hacia el hotel, ya estaba bastante oscuro así que era más difícil poder reconocerla. Maldita sea, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se tenía que arruinar la noche de esa manera? Menuda suerte la suya de encontrarse con aquella mujer y más encima que Nell los viera a punto de besarse, ¿dónde coño se habría metido?

\- Soy una idiota…- Se dijo a sí misma la peli verde deteniendo su trote por los senderos y la vegetación del sitio.- Soy una perfecta idiota ¿por qué hice eso? Ni que sintiera celos o algo por el estilo…- Se dijo a sí misma, salió corriendo por simple instinto, solo había sido "instinto" ¿verdad? No se explicaba por qué sintió el estómago contraérsele al ver a su jefe con la francesa, era imposible tener celos si ella no sentía nada por él… o al menos eso le decía su razón. Continuó caminando hasta llegar a la playa, no muy cerca a la orilla pero si lo suficiente como para haberse alejado de la luz artificial y mirar el cielo.

\- Maldita sea, bien hecho Grimmjow, bien hecho, la última noche y la desperdiciaste olímpicamente, bien hecho…- Hablaba consigo mismo el peli azul, estando ya resignado de encontrar a su compañera, caminó un poco más hasta toparse con una baranda de madera, sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo, lo encendió y empezó a fumar, al menos eso lo relajaría por un rato. Apoyó los brazos sobre dicha baranda y observó el horizonte a lo lejos, era una noche despejada, podía observarse a lo lejos la luna menguante, el mar tranquilo, la playa sola… o bueno, no tan sola, su secretaria estaba ahí, observando las estrellas, mejor suerte no pudo tener. Bajó por el mismo sendero hasta llegar a pisar la arena, en ese punto no sabía qué le iba a decir, porque aunque no fuese su culpa, se sentía culpable de todas formas.

\- Nunca antes había visto un cielo tan estrellado…- Habló la chica primero al notar la presencia de su acompañante tras ella, mientras observaba el firmamento sentada sobre la arena.

\- Es difícil apreciar un cielo así en la ciudad con toda la iluminación artificial.- Botó el cerillo por ahí y lo pisó.

\- Si…yo siempre quise tener un telescopio.- Ahora el hombre se sentó al lado y se recostó para tener una mejor panorámica.

\- Mi madre tenía uno, y de pequeño me enseñaba las estrellas y constelaciones.

\- ¿De verdad?- Se recostó al lado de él también.- ¿Cómo cuáles?- Con la mano derecha, él joven agarró la izquierda de la mujer, alzando los brazos en la misma dirección apuntando ambos con el dedo índice hacia el infinito.

\- ¿Ves esas tres grandes estrellas en grupo que forman un triángulo isósceles?- Le conducía la mano para señalarle a cuales se refería.

\- Si, las veo.

\- Ese grupo junto con las tres enanas en línea de un lado y las otras dos conforman la constelación de libra.

\- Wow, ya las veo, de verdad parece una balanza…

\- Esas de por allá…- Le llevó igualmente el dedo hasta donde indicaba.- Las tres brillantes en línea con una igual de brillante sobre ellas que forman un trapezoide…- Hizo la imitación de la forma, como dibujando en el cielo.- Más esas tres pequeñas que van en punta, conforman la constelación de leo.

\- ¡OH! Ya la vi…

\- Es la mejor de todas.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque ese es mi signo zodiacal.

\- Ñaaah, ni siquiera parece un león, tiene más pinta como de ratón, jajajajajaja.

\- Muy graciosa.

\- Oye ¿cómo es que sabes tantas cosas? Eres negociante, sabes bailar, sabes hablar varios idiomas, sabes tocar un instrumento, sabes cantar, conoces las constelaciones… ¿qué otras cosas más sabes hacer, eh?

\- Porque en mi mundo te exigen aprender mucho desde temprana edad y… si quieres te puedo enseñar otras cosas que sé hacer, pero en la habitación…

\- ¡Grimmjow! Nunca faltan tus comentarios fuera de lugar…- Se sentó.

\- Yo no sé en qué estabas pensando tú…

\- Si si, aja, écheme la culpa ahora…- Se colocó finalmente de pies, el hombre le siguió los pasos.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Al hotel, ya me está entrando el sueño…- Eran pasadas las nueve de la noche, pero como ese día había tocado madrugar para el encuentro con Aizen era normal que se sintiera cansada, entraron, subieron por el ascensor hasta llegar finalmente a la habitación. - Ayyy, bueno, este es el último día…

\- Si, que mal que se acabara tan rápido, la estábamos pasando bien…

\- Si, estuvo divertido… Creo que fue bueno haber sido el reemplazo de Vega por un tiempo.

\- Pues si quieres lo despido y te hago mi asistente permanente…

\- Noooo gracias, así como estoy de secretaria me gusta más.

\- Bueno, entonces…- Se le acercó peligrosamente acorralándola contra la pared.- Deberías disfrutar de este último día como "asistente".- Pasó de mirarle los ojos a mirarle los labios.

\- ¿Sabes cuál sería la mejor manera de "disfrutarlos"?

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Yéndome a dormir porque ya estoy muy cansada.- Tenía el pomo de su puerta en mano, así que antes de que algo más pudiese suceder lo giró y la abrió.- Hasta mañana señor.- Y entró lo más rápido que pudo cerrándole la puerta en la cara antes de que él pudiese hacer algo.

\- Nell, es-pera… Diablos…- Se dio un golpe a sí mismo con la frente en la puerta.- Agh… joder…- Caminó hasta su cama y se lanzó sobre ella boca abajo, con el rostro sobre una almohada.- No puede ser… maldición ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Por qué con ella no puedo ser como lo soy con las demás? Me siento como un miserable principiante…- En esas duró, echando maldiciones al aire como por diez minutos seguidos, hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse nuevamente, extrañado volteó a ver de qué se trataba.

\- Oye… Grimm…- Había salido la peli verde de su habitación.

\- ¿Qué pas…?- Madre santa, ¿acaso esa era la pijama que usaba siempre? Porque lo único que traía puesto encima eran unos pequeñísimos shorts y una ombliguera, de tela delgada y bastante reveladora, oh mi Dios, tragó saliva, "panterita" ya estaba lista para la acción no más de ver eso.- ¿Pa-pasa… algo?- Ella no respondió nada, simplemente se fue acercando a paso lento hacia él, el peli azul se puso de pies al instante, sintió el corazón en la garganta, ¿qué carajo estaba pasando?- Ne-Nell… te... ¿Te sientes bien?

\- ¿Te sientes bien tu Grimmjow?

\- Pues… este…yo…- No dejó que le respondiera a eso, la chica se le abalanzó encima a besarlo, contacto labios con labios, boca con boca, lengua con lengua, por fin, finalmente la tenía ahí en sus brazos, ahí entregada a su voluntad, era demasiado bueno para ser real, así que con sus manos le recorrió el cuerpo, las caderas, la espalda, los hombros, pudo sentirla, sentir el roce de su suave y tersa piel en la yema de sus dedos, era real, estaba sucediendo, la estaba besando a ella, iba a tener sexo con ella ahí y ahora, se besaban desenfrenadamente, como con ira y a la vez con pasión, ahora él pasaba de sus labios al cuello y escuchó un leve gemido salir de su boca.

\- Nell, no tienes idea… no tienes una jodida idea de cuánto esperé por esto.

\- G-Grimm… no deberíamos…

\- Claro que debemos, nos deseamos el uno al otro, nos queremos sentir el uno al otro…- Daba suaves pero desesperados mordiscos por toda su mandíbula, haciendo un camino por el cuello, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, fuertes, profundas, todos los sentidos que despertaba en él eran inexplicables, tenía la cabeza nublada, totalmente en negro, no quería que terminara nunca pero quería terminar ya, estaba tan malditamente excitado que sentía que se le romperían los pantalones ahí mismo, parecía un animal salvaje al que no le daban de comer hace mucho, mucho tiempo, esa noche, esa jodida y maldita noche la haría suya, ahí mismo, en el piso si era necesario, iba a dejarla agotada y adolorida, tanto, pero tanto que recordaría esa noche por el resto de sus días, la llevaría a las estrellas, a la jodida constelación que quisiera, no importaba, nada le quitaría esa oportunidad, la devoraría hasta por lugares que ni ella misma sabía que se podían desvirginizar, iba a dejar marcado cada centímetro de su ser, y suplicaría por más debajo de él, esa noche, esa noche era de los dos y de nadie más. Estaba tan impaciente que sus manos no sabían por dónde empezar, por el trasero, por las caderas, por los senos, por la entrepierna… se estaba enloqueciendo, esa mujer le hacía perder la razón, le descontrolaba todos sus sentidos, lo volvía loco, literalmente loco, finalmente decidió por lanzarla a la cama, debajo de él, así tendría más control de la situación, sus labios estaban igual o peor de descontrolados que sus manos, no sabía por dónde empezar a lamer y mordisquear, lo que si sabía es que algo estaba haciendo bien pues la chica no paraba de suspirar con cada movimiento que él hacía sobre su piel, ella también lo deseaba y por supuesto que él lo sabía.

\- Ahh… Grimm…

\- Voy a hacer que grites mi nombre durante toda la noche… Neliel…

\- Mmmmm…- El magnífico cuerpo de ella se retorcía del placer con cada leve roce, ella estaba tan o igual de excitada que él, joder, quería hacerla suya ya ¿por dónde empezar? quizás arrancándole primero esa camisetita para jugar un rato con sus grandes amigas, o podría quitarle las bragas de una buena vez por todas para calmar el desespero, no sabía, la miraba al rostro y no podía leer en ella lo que quería, como que cualquier cosa le daba igual, bueno, en ese caso empezaría entonces de arriba hacia abajo. Un sonido empezó a retumbar por toda la habitación.- Grimm… Tu… tu celular… te… ah… te están llamando…

\- Que se jodan, estoy en algo mucho más importante.

\- De-deberías… contestar, que tal que sea urgente…

\- ¿Más urgente que esto?, no lo creo…

\- Grimm…

\- Mmmmm…?

\- Grimmjow…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Despierta, está sonando tu celular…

\- What? QUÉ?- Levantó su cabeza de la almohada, los rayos del sol de la mañana entraban fuertes por la ventana, se sentó en la cama lo más rápido que pudo, pero que… ¿pero qué carajos acababa de pasar? ¿Cómo es posible que…? Ooooh fuck, no puede ser cierto, no por favor, no en esta vida, no ahora, acaso… ¿acaso todo lo que pasó fue solo un sueño?

* * *

 **:V**

 **Me siento como una fucking troll, jajajajajaja, no me maten pls 7u7**

 **Bueno, aquí finaliza un cap más, espero sus reviews llenos de amor y comprensión (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ**

 **Pero antes que nada varias cosas:**

 **1\. Me puse de curiosa a buscar la voz de Grimmy en el doblaje francés de la serie, solo para ver qué tal sonaba, Dios, que voz, QUE VOOOZ xD ajajajja lo siento, me emocioné un poco... si quieren oírlo busquen en youtube "Bleach Vostfr Ep 117"**

 **2\. Para la parte donde bailan me puse a escuchar música jazz mientras me inspiraba (*3*) escuché específicamente un video titulado "Slow Blues Mix - Magic Slim" por si gustan oirlo.**

 **3\. ¿Sabían que Grimm canta un par de canciones? O bueno, por lo menos el seiyu de Grimm, busquen en youtube "six feelings" o "break" de Grimmjow y les aparecen las canciones, joder tiene una voz tan... asahdajdaha (~￣▽￣)~**

 **4\. Quería hacerles un par de preguntas también:**

 **¿Qué edad tienen? Ya saben, para ir sabiendo qué tan explícita puedo ser en algunas partes... ( ಠ◡ಠ ) jejejeje, yo tengo 20.**

 **¿Qué tanto les gustaría que profundizara en la historia de otras parejas y cuales? (a excepción de la IchiRuki)**

 **5\. Yo creo que ustedes conocen todos los temas que cantaron pero igual se los dejo escritos en orden de aparición y por obvios derechos de autor:**

 *** Paradise city - Guns and roses**

 ***** **How You Remind Me - Nickelback**

 *** Wherever You Are - ONE OK ROCK**

 *** Point & Click - Tomahawk**

 *** Like a Stone - Audioslave**

 *** In the end - Linkin park**

 *** Bring Me To Life - Evanescence**

 **6\. Si quieren leer un poquito de lemmon para calmar las ganas con las que las dejé os invito a leer mi fict de "Asesina" por si no lo han leído aún xD jejejejeje**

 **7\. Recuerden que los amo, espero sus lindísimos reviews y nos veremos en un siguiente cap! (n.n)/**


	18. Sentimientos

**¡HOLAAA MIS AMORES! Que bueno verlos de nuevo y aparecer después de casi tres semanas de inactividad aquí con un nuevo capítulo ^o^**

 **¿Cuál es la excusa de ahora? Pues es que me sacaron de viaje imprevisto, de haber sabido antes les hubiese avisado pero fue así tipo... "Alístate que nos vamos ya" xD Mis disculpas queridos lectores pero no os preocupeis que no tengo planeado dejar esta historia (^з^)**

 **Ahora la bella sección de agradecimientos:**

 **aly36:** Hola hermosa, gracias por el review... ¿Todos los Aizen son iguales? Si, creo que trolie a la mayoría con ese cap y por supuesto que nuestra Nell no es ninguna facilota, ya el resto de cosas las podrás ver resueltas en este cap, espero que también te guste :3 (si, la verdad es que tengo demasiadas ideas todavía, creo que aún no llegamos ni a la mitad de la historia 7u7)

 **Aika Yami:** Hola chiquis, gracias nuevamente por tu extenso review, me gusta que digan muchas cosas siempre así me siento como más en conversación con mis bellos lectores (〃^∇^)ﾉ Entonces... 1) Si, ya sabemos lo salvaje que puede llegar a ser nuestro Grimm, esperemos a ver qué pasa xD ¿Presientes cosas con tu cabello? O.o 2)Si, lo sé, mi clítoris también sufre constantemente cuando se trata de ese hombre, ya sea su voz, una imagen, un fict, que sé sho, miles de cosas 7u7 3) Si, si, ya sé de cual canción hablas, ya la había escuchado pero se me pasó mencionarla (￣ｰ￣) pero bueno, en lo personal me gusta más "Six feelings", es que me cuesta imaginarme a Grimm de una manera romántica xD 4) Si, trataré de profundizar más en las otras parejas, pero como la principal es GrimmNell... :V 5) No princesa, no me dejaste reviu en "Asesina" T-T pero que bueno que te haya gustado :D 6) "Anima Rosa" también la había escuchado, es bella, pinshi Ulquiemo T-T me rompe el kokoro... Bueno hermosa, nuevamente gracias por tu review y espero que este cap te guste también :D

 **karin-chan150301:** Holaaa diablilla pervertida... jajajajaja gracias nuevamente por tu comentario y bueno, hay cosas en las que no me gusta que sea tan... gráfico un lemmon, pero de que va a haber va a haber, tranquila solo hay que ser pacientes ∩(︶▽︶)∩ No tengo nada en contra del "HitsuKarin" pero la verdad no creo que aparezcan en este fict, nunca he escrito ni leído sobre esa pareja aunque me gusta mucho también, sus edades y personalidades encajan a la perfección ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) También escuché las canciones que me recomendaste, son buenas, en especial la de Nickelback, las tendré en cuenta y espero que te guste también este cap ヽ(´▽｀)ノ

 **Igtm:** ¿Qué tal? ¿A poco no le ponen voces bien zukulentas a nuestro Grimm? jajajajajaja Si, todas ustedes son unas depravadas que me exigen escribir cosas indebidas, pero por ustedes lo haré, sacrificaré mi inocencia TuT Gracias por tu besho reviu y espero este capítulo te guste también (✿◠‿◠)

 **SuwabeKoto-chan:** Amor de mis amores ¿cómo has estado? ¿Para cuando publicas tu fict? Llevo como medio año esperándolo xD Gracias por tu comentario chiquilla, de veras que los aprecio mucho, y siempre que te leo me acuerdo de Al Shinomori, también amaba sus comentarios, en fin... Primero que nada pues sí, ya sabemos como es de sucio nuestro Grimm, sucio y pervertido y molesta a nuestra niña Nell con juegos de palabras para confundirla (-_-) jajajajaja si, ya me di cuenta que cualquiera que se le acerque a Grimm que no sea Nell entra directamente a tu lista negra de odio profundo, jajajajaja. Si, lo sé, me pasé de troll esta vez... espero recompenzarlos con este capítulo, de veras (°3°) ¿Kensei y Mashiro? No lo sé... no prometo nada, porque si sigo metiendo parejas e historias siento que nunca se va a terminar este fict, mira nada más todas las ideas que me salen con GrimmNell y todavía no vamos ni por la mitad de la historia ('o') Se me complicaría mucho la verdad... Por cierto, antes de despedirme... ¿Qué significa "SuwabeKotone"? ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre o khé onda? ಠoಠ jajajaja ahora si me despido hermosa, espero que este cap te guste también :3

 **Y habiendo finalizado, como siempre pueden comenzar con el capítulo (≧o≦)**

Capítulo 18: Sentimientos

En la mañana de lunes a las afueras de la ciudad, el tiempo no aparentaba estar de acuerdo con la hora que marcaban los relojes, eran las escasas diez de la mañana pero se veía tan nublado que parecían las seis de la tarde, una ambientación "perfecta" para la ocasión, cierta chica vestía totalmente de negro frente a la tumba del que alguna vez pudo considerar un abuelo, un familiar, un amigo, tantos significados dentro de una sola palabra y dentro de una sola persona se habían desvanecido tan rápido, en una sola noche, en un leve parpadeo. Ella estaba arrodillada frente a la tumba, ofreciendo sus oraciones para que el alma del viejo pudiese descansar en paz, el ruido de un líquido caer sobre la lápida hizo que abriera los ojos para ver de qué se trataba.

\- Dicen que el alcohol sirve para purificar el alma de los muertos.

\- Ichigo…

\- ¿Ya desayunaste? Puedo invitarte, si quieres.

\- Gracias… pero no tengo hambre.

\- Tienes que comer algo, aunque sea un café, debes estar fuerte Rukia, no creo que el viejo Yamamoto pueda irse en paz si ve que sigues estando mal…

\- ¿Qué te interesa lo que pueda pasarme?

\- Porque me importas Rukia, aunque a veces seas una enana fastidiosa, pero bueno, eso ya no tiene solución…

\- ¿Qué?- Se le brotó la venita de la sien.

\- Lo enana, eso es irremediable, lo de fastidiosa quizás pueda mejorar.

\- Eres un idiota.

\- ¿Te das cuenta? Así te ves mucho mejor. Ven, vamos, te enseñaré mi cafetería favorita.- Le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo, ella accedió pues las tripas le gruñían como nunca, se subieron al carro del hombre y en un recorrido de más o menos diez minutos llegaron a un sitio de casas campestres, muy grandes y bellas, pintadas de tonos pastel, parecían de juguete, y algunas de esas casas tenían en la entrada un negocio, ya fuesen restaurantes pequeños, panaderías, pastelerías y por supuesto cafeterías también, pero había una muy linda en particular, las mesas y sillas estaban sobre el andén, con un parasol en el centro que evitase que los rayos del sol o la lluvia molestase a los clientes, se sentaron en uno de esos.

\- Que bonito este lugar, no conocía esta parte de la ciudad…

\- Si, es un barrio tranquilo, alejado del alboroto de los carros y la gente.

\- Muy buenos días, ¿qué desean para hoy?- Les atendió un mesero.

\- Yo quiero café con un croissant por favor.

\- Listo. ¿Y para la señorita?

\- Yo, nada, gracias.

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Viniste para verme comer?

\- Si, es que…

\- Nada de eso, mesero por favor tráigale a la señorita lo mismo que yo pedí.

\- En seguida.- Y se retiró.

\- Sé que desde el almuerzo de ayer no has comido nada Rukia, no puedes dejarte vencer por la depresión…

\- Tu no lo entiendes… por más que coma o que haga otras cosas tratando de distraerme no puedo llenar este vacío que siento, nunca lo entenderías…

\- Claro que lo entiendo, mis abuelos también murieron cuando era joven, y dejaron un vacío que jamás se llenará pero con el apoyo de mis amigos y mi familia pude salir adelante…

\- Para ti fue fácil, tú sí tienes familia.

\- Rukia… No quería tocar el tema pero… quisiera preguntarte ¿qué pasó con tus padres? ¿Por qué dices que no tienes familia?

\- Porque es la verdad y punto, es lo único que necesitas saber.

\- Hey…- Con la mano izquierda el hombre tomó la derecha de ella la cual reposaba sobre la mesa y le dio una leve caricia.- Puedes confiar en mí.

\- He confiado en mucha gente que me ha traicionado.

\- ¿Tengo cara de traidor?- Levantó una ceja divertido.

\- Eso no lo puedo determinar aún…

\- Entonces deberías confiarme algo para que yo pueda demostrarte que no soy un traidor como crees.

\- Es una buena jugada, pero no funcionará conmigo.

\- Vamos Rukia, no puedes estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo… A ver, pregúntame algo, lo que tú quieras y yo te responderé, así nos conocemos mejor y nos tendremos más confianza el uno al otro ¿te parece?

\- ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en saber de mí?

\- Porque eres mi amiga y yo me preocupo por mis amigos.- Wow, para ser honesta nunca imaginó que le fuese a responder eso, se imaginaba más bien como un "porque me interesas" o "porque quiero reforzar nuestra relación", nunca pensó que de plano ya la considerara parte de su círculo de amistades.

\- Eres muy hablador ¿ya te lo habían dicho?

\- Bastante, pero solo con las personas que me interesan.- Él le sostenía la mirada mientras ella la desvió a otro lado, como si le diera vergüenza aquello que acababa de decir.- Bueno, entonces yo comenzaré. ¿Sabías que Ishida y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños? Es gracias a nuestros padres que también se conocen de jóvenes y siguen con la profesión de la medicina aunque en campos distintos. Y podría apostar a que le gustas.

\- Si, pues, varios me lo han dicho, pero yo lo quiero como a un amigo, nada más.

\- Bien, es tu turno entonces.

\- Al viejo Yamamoto lo conocí en un ancianato en el cual trabajaba antes de ingresar al hospital central, de todos los ancianos que había ahí fue el que más me cautivó por su historia, fue como una casualidad que él necesitaba de una nieta y yo de un abuelo, y desde esa vez nos hicimos amigos.

\- Ahora entiendo mejor…

\- Ichigo, para serte franca no creo que puedas entender, se nota que toda tu vida has sido muy feliz, tienes familia, amigos, un buen trabajo, quizá hasta tengas novia…

\- Hey, no te pongas celosa, tranquila que yo ando soltero y disponible para cualquiera.- Le guiño un ojo.

\- Eres un idiota.

\- Tal vez tengas razón, en mi vida no he tenido tragedias significativas pero eso no quiere decir que no te pueda comprender, yo de verdad quiero ayudarte y que sepas que no estás sola como le dijiste al viejo en sus últimos momentos…- Ella bajó la mirada.- Quiero que sepas que puedes contar con mi apoyo. Quienes no hemos sufrido tanto tenemos el deber de ayudar a quienes sí.

\- Aquí tienen sus cafés y los croissants.- Decía el mesero nuevamente trayendo los pedidos.

\- Gracias. – Respondieron al unísono. La peli negra se llevó un sorbo a los labios mientras meditaba las palabras de su acompañante, no sabía el por qué pero ese hombre de cierta forma le inspiraba confianza, no podía percibir rastro de maldad en sus intenciones, sus palabras sonaban sinceras al igual que lo que sus labios decían, ¿podría confiar en él y contarle ciertos aspectos de su pasado?

\- Esto es algo que solo Nell sabe, a nadie más se lo he contado y espero que aprecies la confianza que te estoy dando…

\- Claro, yo se guardar un secreto.

\- Mi hermana Hisana y yo éramos huérfanas, nuestros padres murieron demasiado pronto y como eran de escasos recursos no nos dejaron mucho para sobrevivir el día a día.- Hizo una pausa mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café.- Mi hermana era mayor que yo así que ella a la edad de dieciséis podía salir a trabajar para paganos el alimento del día, no fue sino hasta que Hisana conoció a un hombre, un hombre rico para el cual trabajaba de empleada de servicio, ya sabes, barriendo pisos y demás, siendo ellos una de las más prestigiosas familias del país. El tiempo pasó hasta que un día Hisana me dijo que ella y el joven de la familia se iban a casar, que tenían hace tiempo una relación en secreto pero que él le propuso matrimonio porque decía "amarla mucho".- Ahora se llevaba un trozo de croissant a la boca, mientras lo masticaba el chico esperaba paciente para no interrumpirle su relato.- Finalmente llegó el día de la boda, fue a escondidas en un lugar discreto con testigos de confianza que por supuesto me incluían a mí, ambos se veían tan felices, y yo me sentía feliz por mi hermana porque merecía tener a su lado a un hombre que la quisiera. Pero el compromiso no podía ocultarse por mucho tiempo, de igual forma la familia del esposo de mi hermana se iba a enterar de lo sucedido, tarde o temprano, así que ellos decidieron afrontarlo juntos, y cuando ya no había marcha atrás decidieron por aceptarlo, Hisana me llevó junto con ella a esa mansión para vivir juntas como familia, me dijo que ahora ellos eran nuestra familia y que debíamos tratarlos como tal…- Hizo una pausa y bajó la mirada.

\- Entonces… Ellos son la "familia" a la cual se refería el anciano.

\- Si, pero ellos no son mi familia y nunca lo serán.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque ellos… porque ellos y ÉL, su marido, su esposo quien decía quererla y protegerla tanto, a mi hermana… la asesinó.

* * *

\- Ay… no… No quiero ir, no quiero entrar, creo que me moriré de vergüenza si me lo llego a encontrar…- Una guapa, alta y rubia secretara se debatía en si subir los 78 pisos por el ascensor o darse la vuelta y presentar una carta de renuncia.- ¿Pero qué estupideces dices Rangiku? Haz hecho cosas peores de ridícula que esta y no te acobardabas, vamos tu puedes hacerlo, simplemente hay que marcar el botón y…

\- Señorita Rangiku, buenos días.

\- ¡AY! Jo-joven Vega… que sorpresa verlo por acá, jejejeje.

\- ¿Vas a subir a la oficina?

\- Sssss-si, si claro…

\- Bueno, yo también, ¿qué estás esperando?- Tenía el dedo puesto sobre el botón para llamar al ascensor pero aún no lo oprimía.

\- Ehhh, oh, no nada, que tonta, creí que ya lo había oprimido, jejejeje.

\- ¿Se siente bien?

\- Claro, claro que sí…- Se rascaba la nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

\- Bueno, vamos entonces.- No se había percatado de que las puertas estaban abiertas ya.

\- Ah, que distraída soy, ni cuenta me di de que ya estaban abiertas, jejejejeje.- Ambos ingresaron y el elevador comenzó su trayecto.

\- ¿El señor Stark le deja muchos trabajos? Se me hace raro que esté a estas horas por el primer piso señorita Rangiku.

\- Si, por supuesto, ya sabe, diligencias que hacer, mensajes que llevar y traer, muchas cosas que implican salir de la oficina por un rato.

\- Ya veo.

\- Sep.- Hubo un incómodo silencio durante unos segundos.- Este… joven Vega, ¿usted de casualidad sabe si el señor Stark tiene pareja?

\- ¿Ah? Pues hace tiempo que es divorciado pero no sé si esté saliendo con alguien ¿por qué la pregunta?

\- Solo curiosidad.- Bueno, al menos se salvaba de que alguna psicópata celosa la fuera a mechonear ese día.- ¿Cuándo es que regresa el jefe?

\- Esta misma mañana, a eso de las once, no debe tardar en aterrizar el avión.

\- Que bueno, al menos volveré a tener aquí a mi compañera.

\- ¿A Nell?

\- Sip.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo así? Espera un momento… No me digas que ella se fue con Grimmjow de viaje…

\- Si, creí que usted sabía… Bueno, como a ella le tocó reemplazarlo en su ausencia pues tuvo que acompañarlo.

\- ¿¡QUEEEE!? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

\- Eeeh… ¿qué es tan divertido?

\- Grimmjow y yo no nos hemos hablado desde el viernes que nos despedimos para mi viaje a Corea, no sabía nada de eso.

\- ¿En serio? Vaya… pero ¿qué es lo gracioso de todo eso?

\- Se ve que Grimmjow no desaprovecha nada…- Dijo entre dientes.- Nada señorita Rangiku, es gracioso porque el jefe nunca lleva mujeres consigo a los viajes, es todo…

\- Ahhh, bueno, si usted lo dice…- Finalmente sonaron las campanitas al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, cada uno continuó su camino en silencio, sin dirigirse la palabra, la chica ralentizó el paso, esperando a que Vega fuera el primero en entrar a la gran sala y que saludara a los presentes, así lo hizo y pudo escuchar a lo lejos la leve respuesta de su compañera, la morena.- Bien, creo que no hay nadie más por ahí…- Asomó un poco la cabeza y efectivamente pudo darse cuenta de que solo estaba Mila Rose, caminó segura y con confianza hasta su escritorio.

\- Buenos días Ran.

\- Shhhh, baja la voz.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque si, es de mala educación hablar en voz alta mientras estamos en el trabajo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Desde ahora.

\- Aja…

\- Oye… ¿sabes dónde está mi jefe?

\- No lo he visto desde que llegué.

\- Ufff, son las diez y media, a lo mejor ya no viene…

\- Buen día señoritas.

\- Creo que hablé demasiado rápido…

\- Buen día señor Stark.- Le respondió la morena.

\- Buen día…- Respondió un tanto tímida la rubia, con la mirada fija en su pantalla.

\- Señorita Rangiku, podría venir un momento a mi oficina.

\- Jodida vida… Eeeeh si claro, en un instante voy…- Escuchó cerrar la puerta.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Ran? No te ves muy bien que digamos…

\- Mila… creo que este será nuestro último día juntas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Te van a despedir?

\- Eso creo.

\- ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

\- Espero que nada grave…- Levantó su trasero con dificultad de la silla, como si pesara una tonelada.- Deséame suerte Mila.

\- Suerte…- La rubia daba pasos cortos y lentos, no quería entrar ahí y enfrentar el peor ridículo de su vida, pero por más despaciosa que intentaba ser igual la distancia entre ella y la puerta de esa oficina se iba acortando más y más, no podía evitar su destino por más lento que intentara llegar a él, finalmente posicionó su mano en el pomo de la puerta, en ese momento trató de buscar dentro de su bloqueada mente una buena excusa que darle a su jefe, ¿le diría que todo había sido un engaño parte de una apuesta?, ¿le diría que solo había sido en broma? O mejor… ¿quizás decirle que era cierto lo que le había dicho ese día?, con cualquiera de las opciones corría grave riesgo y probabilidad de que la echara del trabajo porque broma o no broma estaba infringiendo las normas de todas maneras. Finalmente, la mujer giró el pomo de la puerta lentamente, como si de una película de terror se tratase, primero asomó un ojo para analizar bien el lugar, su jefe estaba sentado en la silla frente al escritorio con su atención puesta sobre unos papeles que traía en mano, quizás estaba muy ocupado y la presencia de ella haría que se distrajese y por supuesto que ella no iba a convertirse en una distracción así que retrocedió decidida a devolverse.

\- Señorita Rangiku, puede pasar.- Mierda, creía que no la había visto ni escuchado pero parecía que ese tipo tenía poderes sobrehumanos, ella sin más remedio tuvo que obedecer.

\- Señor Stark… muy buenos días, ¿cómo está? ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?- Le respondió con excesiva amabilidad.

\- Siéntese por favor.- La rubia tragó saliva, sabía que esto no iba por buen camino.

\- En seguida…- Y así lo hizo, hubo un momento de silencio mientras el hombre organizaba sus documentos y se preparaba para decirle a la mujer lo que le iba a decir, la tensión era palpable.

\- Necesito que organice y archive todos estos documentos, ya sabe, en sus respectivas carpetas y en orden cronológico como siempre.

\- Si señor.- Le recibió el tumulto de papeles y sin decir nada más dio prisa al paso para desaparecer de ahí de una vez por todas.

\- Espere señorita Rangiku.

\- "Mierda".- Se dijo mentalmente.

\- ¿Podría volver a tomar asiento? Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar con usted.

\- Cla-claro… por supuesto… ¿de qué se trata?- Dijo devolviéndose al mismo puesto donde se encontraba, maldiciendo mentalmente durante el recorrido, sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar, o que en su defecto saldría disparado fuera de su boca.

\- Es algo complicado de decir considerando nuestras situaciones pero… quiero decirle que usted también me gusta.

* * *

El reloj marcaba ya las doce en punto del medio día, el cielo seguía gris así que era difícil distinguir con exactitud la hora a simple vista, la chica peli verde llegaba a casa de su amiga, con maleta en mano intentando abrir el cerrojo con la copia de llave que le habían dado, finalmente después de varios forcejeos logró entrar, naturalmente la casa se encontraba sola pues sus amigas estaban en sus respectivos trabajos, la buena noticia es que ella tenía ese día libre, podría echarse sobre la cama y dormir toda la tarde, ver películas, leer algún libro, pero ella no era de las que se quedaba perdiendo el tiempo sola, de ser posible saldría con alguien o iría de visita a algún lugar, pero se aburría con facilidad, agarró su celular y decidió finalmente marcarle a su amiga rubia.

- _"¡Neliel Tu Odershvank! Es como un milagro escuchar tu voz."-_ Le decía la mujer del otro lado del teléfono.

\- Hola Ran, acabo de llegar de mi viaje, hoy tengo el día libre así que…

\- _"¡QUÉDATE AHÍ DONDE ESTÁS, NO TE MUEVAS, AHORA MISMO VOY PARA LA CASA!"_

\- Aaaah bueno… acá te espero.- Y colgaron, su amiga se escuchaba bastante entusiasmada desde el otro lado del teléfono ¿qué le habrá pasado? En todo caso sólo podría averiguarlo hasta encontrarse con ella. Mientras tanto subió hasta su habitación para dejar la maleta y desempacar, iba organizando cosa por cosa, con el debido cuidado que requería, sacó el vestido rojo de su amiga con la mancha de vino, no sabía qué le iba a decir pero si era el caso se lo pagaría, organizó los peluches en sus respectivas camas, dejó todo bien organizado y se recostó sobre su cama a esperar, contemplando el cielo a través de la ventana, era extraño ver un cielo nublado en días de verano, no le gustaba pues le traía recuerdos tristes, siempre las cosas tristes pasan en días grises, ¿sería posible que psicológicamente las personas se sintieran más desanimadas con un cielo gris que con uno azul?, porque si así fuera explicaría el repentino cambio de actitud de su jefe para con ella…

\- ¡Ya llegué!- Se escuchó una voz femenina proveniente del primer piso, la peli verde la reconoció en seguida y bajó las escaleras tan rápido como pudo.

\- ¡Rangiku!

\- ¡Neeeeel!- Ambas se lanzaron una encima de la otra cerrando el encuentro con un apretado y fuerte abrazo, tanto así que a ambas les dolieron los pechos por el contacto.

\- Te extrañé mucho Ran.

\- Yo igual amiga.

\- ¿No deberías estar en el trabajo?

\- Acabo de llegar ¿y ya me quieres echar?- Le hizo un puchero.

\- Claro que no Ran, me preocupo por tu trabajo, es todo…

\- Ya casi es la hora del almuerzo así que decidí escaparme por un rato.

\- Aaaah, en ese caso creo que no hay problema, a mí me dieron el día libre.

\- Que suerte tienes amiga.

\- Si, pero es aburrido no tener que hacer nada durante todo el día… ¿Cómo ha estado Rukia?

\- Pasándola, no la he dejado sola ni un instante como me lo pediste, creo que a ella también le dieron el día libre hoy, y dijo que por la mañana iría a visitar la tumba del anciano para ofrecerle unas plegarias.

\- Que triste, me hubiese gustado estar ahí para acompañarla.

\- No creo que tarde en llegar.

\- Si… Ran, es que durante el viaje pasó algo con tu vestido y…

\- No, no, no, espera, yo primero, tengo que contarte algo que acaba de pasarme en la empresa y no puedo esperar más para contárselo a alguien y tú eres mi única amiga de confianza en ese lugar.

\- Claro, claro, ¿de qué se trata?

\- ¿Te acuerdas de la broma que hicimos el viernes en la noche mientras jugábamos a verdad o reto?

\- Claro que me acuerdo, ¿qué pasó? No me digas que…

\- Si, si si si si. Mi Dios, el señor Stark se la creyó toda y ahora estoy metida en un rollo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque yo estaba esperando a que me despidiera, a que me pusiera un memorándum o algo por el estilo pero no, no pasó nada de eso…

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Se le olvidó?

\- No amiga, agárrate porque lo que te voy a decir es fuerte. El señor Stark dijo que yo también le gustaba.

\- ¿¡QUE!?

\- Así tal cual como lo oyes amiga.

\- Joder, Ran… ¿En qué te has metido?

\- No sé, no sé qué es lo que haré de mi vida de ahora en adelante…

\- ¿Y luego qué pasó? ¿Tú qué le dijiste?

\- Primero quedé como en shock, muda y sin habla, luego él me dijo que una relación entre él y yo sería imposible por las normas de la empresa pero que si quería podría hablarlo con su jefe para ver si puede hacer una excepción.

\- Vaya… ¿Y tú qué piensas de todo eso? ¿También te gusta el señor Stark?

\- Pues… es atractivo, no lo negaré.

\- Pero… no sientes eso que decías sentir en la llamada de broma.

\- No… Es que fue tan inesperado, por lo general me toma tiempo enamorarme de una persona.

\- Diablos, ¿y tú qué le dijiste?

\- No pude decirle que todo eso había sido parte de una broma porque de seguro que ahí sí me despide, tuve que aprovechar la situación para que no se fuese a enojar.

\- Entonces ¿aceptarás salir con él?

\- Si, nada pierdo con intentarlo, además, le dije que si consigue el dichoso permiso entonces andaríamos, cosa que dudo que suceda viniendo de tu jefe Nell.

\- Claro… mi jefe…- Dijo con cierto tono aburrido en su voz.

\- Ahora cuéntame ¿qué pasó en tu viaje? ¿Tuvieron sexo a lo loco? Estoy segura que ninguno de los dos hubiese desaprovechado tal oportunidad.

\- Claro que no Ran, nada de eso pasó…

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! Ay, por Dios Nell, yo sabía que eras mojigata, pero no hasta ese punto, ¿De verdad no pasó nada de nadita entre ustedes? ¿Ni siquiera un besito?

\- No Ran, de hecho, hoy en la mañana estaba muy raro…

\- ¿Raro? ¿Cómo raro? ¿En qué sentido?

\- No lo sé, como serio… Nah, a lo mejor me estoy imaginando cosas.

\- ¿Serio? ¿Qué le hiciste Neliel? De seguro estaba frustrado porque tú no le diste siquiera una oportunidad para acercarse a ti.

\- Claro que no Ran, la pasamos bien en el viaje, diría que nos conocimos mucho más, pero de ahí no pasó nada más.

\- Entonces sí debe ser eso, el pobre hombre debe estar frustrado...

* * *

En las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de la zona montañosa, en una parte residencial de alto prestigio se encontraba cierto hombre peli azul llegando a su departamento, el modesto edificio de apartamentos que parecían casas a donde en una ocasión había llevado a su secretaria para que pasase la noche, su mayordomo Giriko le estaba ayudando a bajar la maletas, ambos tomaron el ascensor y llegaron al departamento donde un peludo felino blanco los recibió con agrado.

\- Michiru, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te cuidaron bien en mi ausencia?- Le decía el dueño mientras le acariciaba por la espalda haciendo que este ronroneara al contacto.

\- ¿Dónde le dejo las maletas señor?

\- En mi habitación, y después puedes irte, necesito estar solo.

\- Como ordene. ¿Necesita algo más antes de que me vaya?

\- No. Puedes tomarte libre el resto del día.

\- Gracias señor.- Y en seguida subió las maletas como le ordenó. – Entonces, ¿desea que vuelva en la noche? ¿O hasta mañana en la mañana?- Le volvió a cuestionar habiendo bajado ya del segundo piso.

\- En la mañana. Tengo otros planes para la noche.

\- Con gusto señor. Hasta mañana.- Y salió. El peli azul simplemente se fue hasta la cocina para servirle la comida a su gato, luego de eso se echó encima de lo que primero se le atravesó por el camino, uno de los cuatro amplios sofás de su sala, boca arriba, con la ropa desordenada dejando ver un poco de su abdomen desnudo pues el esqueleto negro se le levantaba un tanto, y con una mano sobre la frente, pensativo, recordando el episodio que había tenido esa misma mañana.

 _Flashback:_

 _-Grimmjow…_

 _\- ¿QUÉ?_

 _\- Despierta, está sonando tu celular…_

 _\- WHAT? ¿QUÉEE?- Levantó la cabeza de la almohada tan rápido como pudo y darse cuenta de que dormía abrazado a ella, como si de una persona se tratase, tenía el cabello desordenado, unas cuantas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, las sábanas envueltas un nudo que se asemejaban más a un nido de avestruz, y el detalle más importante, se encontraba únicamente con los pantaloncillos puestos, nada más que eso._

 _\- Buen día jefe, sí que tenía el sueño profundo sabe, ni el despertador lograba hacer que abriera los ojos._

 _\- ¿Qué… qué pasó?_

 _\- ¿De qué? Pues yo me levanté hace poco, me di una ducha y al salir me percaté que su celular sonaba muy fuerte pero usted nada que lo apagaba, así que vine hasta aquí y lo desperté._

 _\- Y… antes… ¿no pasó nada más antes?_

 _\- ¿Antes? ¿Antes de qué?_

 _\- ¿Dónde durmió anoche?_

 _\- Pues, en mi habitación claro está. ¿Por qué pregunta? ¿Creía que me había escapado en la noche a dormir sobre la cómoda tierra o qué?- Cuestionó en tono burlón._

 _\- Entonces, solo fue un sueño…_

 _\- ¿Qué dijo?_

 _\- Nada…- El hombre seguía recostado sobre la cama, pasándose una mano por la cara para limpiarse el sudor ¿pero qué coño había sido todo eso? ¿Había tenido un sueño erótico con su secretaria? Joder, jamás creía que podría llegar hasta esos extremos de necesidad ¿En qué momento se había quedado dormido? Todo había parecido ser tan real, el tacto, el olor, la voz de ella… quería decir entonces que… ¿su mente le estaba jugando una mala broma? Porque de ser así acabaría volviéndose loco, acabaría por cometer actos por los que seguro lo enviarían a la cárcel, haber quedado iniciado en su propio sueño le hacía querer coger ahí mismo a Neliel y darle tan fuerte que no tuviese ganas de poder caminar durante varios días, mas encima, para completar, se quitó la única sábana que se enrollaba entre sus piernas, gracias al cielo su secretaría se había devuelto a la habitación o si no hubiese notado la evidente erección que tenía en esos momentos, ¿qué tanto habría hecho durante la noche para terminar así? No quería ni imaginárselo, ni siquiera pensar en si Neliel había visto algo, o alcanzado a escuchar algo, porque de seguro ese día sería el último en que la vería. Habían dos posibles opciones, o él estaba muy mal de la cabeza o definitivamente esa mujer le estaba haciendo algo para volverlo loco._

 _Se levantó de la cama con extremo cuidado de que ella no lo viera y se dirigió al baño para darse una muy helada ducha, para ver si así se le calmaba la calentura. Salió vestido y listo para irse del hotel. Durante el recorrido de la habitación al ascensor y luego en la recepción no pronunciaron palabra alguna, por la cara de pocos amigos que traía su jefe no quería ser ella quien iniciara una conversación, a lo mejor había pasado una mala noche y estaba malhumorado por ello. Luego, en el aeropuerto mientras esperaban el avión y mientras lo abordaban tampoco hubo cruce de palabras, de vez en cuando la mujer le hacía preguntas pero él le respondía con un monosílabo o con un sonido, sin mirarla a la cara, como si tratase de evitarla, y durante el vuelo pasó exactamente lo mismo, con la diferencia de que él tenía puesta su atención en alguna revista, o se colocaba los audífonos para escuchar música, o se ponía a ver algún video… cualquier cosa que lo pudiese aislar de tener una conversación con ella. "Lástima" pensaba la mujer, pues de verdad creía que con lo ocurrido durante el viaje iban a tener una relación un poco más estrecha y de amistad, pero al parecer quería decir que estaba volviendo a la realidad, en la que solo se mantiene una relación de trabajo y nada más._

 _Parecía tonto e infantil de su parte comportarse de esa manera con ella, inmaduro si se quiere, pero no hallaba otra solución más al problema que estaba afrontando en ese momento, una guerra entre la razón y el deseo se desataban internamente en él, estaba seguro de que si entablaba una conversación con ella durante más de tres o cinco minutos no se resistiría a besarla y cogérsela ahí mismo, donde fuese que estuviesen, si tenía un poco de compasión por sus partes íntimas sabía que hacer eso o siquiera intentarlo iba a ser como un suicidio, ella no es de las que se deja llevar por el momento, no es como las demás pues ya lo había comprobado hace rato, prefería entonces ignorarla por unas cuantas horas a perderla para siempre, después con la cabeza fría podría pensar en un mejor plan, en alguna estrategia para hacer que ella cayese a sus pies, o que cayese sobre su polla, lo que primero ocurriese, esta obsesión se estaba volviendo enfermiza._

 _Fin flashback_

Seguía recostado mirando el techo, tan solo cerrar los ojos se le venían a la mente todas esas imágenes que contempló durante su sueño, ¿sería así de perfecto su cuerpo? ¿Así tal cual como lo vio dentro de sus sueños? La cintura esbelta al igual que el abdomen, bien marcados como si hiciese ejercicio todos los días, las nalgas redondas, firmes y apretadas, y ni hablar del prominente busto… joder, un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda, desde la punta del dedo gordo del pie hasta la coronilla de su cabeza, le hizo estremecerse y retorcerse ahí, sobre el sofá, no sabría cuánto tiempo aguantaría así, hacía varios días ya que no tenía nada con nadie, una semana de abstinencia era demasiado hasta para él, tener a su amigo de abajo calmado era la única forma de tener la mente despejada y pensar con claridad, pero sabía qué era lo que lo calmaba, y no se refería a una simple película porno con un poco de masajes, estaba acostumbrado a otro tipo de exclusividades…

\- Maldita sea, todo esto por tu culpa Neliel…- Dijo en voz alta como si la mujer estuviese ahí para escucharle. Se puso de pies, agarró el teléfono y marcó un número.- Hola. Si, ¿podrías venir al apartamento? Bien, esperaré.- Y colgó, no le vendría nada mal un buen polvo en esos momentos para calmar las ganas, y por supuesto que tenía filas de chicas que le dejaban sus números por si querían volver a tener un encuentro, a él no le interesaba repetir con alguna que ya hubiese probado, repetir del mismo plato dos veces no era su estilo, más bien era que no le interesaba, como que perdía la magia, pero de igual manera siempre guardaba uno que otro número de la chica con la que mejor la pasaba, por si acaso. Pasados diez minutos el timbre sonó, vaya que sí era rápida, eso indicaba que ambos tenían muchas ganas de terminar con sus ansias ahí mismo, para su suerte sabía escoger a las más cachondas, ya saben, ese tipo de mujeres que parecen hombres, que solo van a lo que van, sin discutir ni preguntar ni poner problemas, solo lo hacen y ya, así era más fácil para él llevar la situación.

\- Hola cariño.- Se le lanzó la mujer apenas abrió la puerta y se besaron, a él no le molestó pues para eso la había llamado.- Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, creía que ya me habías olvidado…- Le hizo un puchero. La pelirroja de cabello tinturado hasta los hombros también tenía lo suyo, era casi de la misma edad del hombre, a diferencia de un par de meses, ojos azules, piel blanca, caderas estrechas, senos y trasero operados, por supuesto que ese tipo de detalles los recordaba bien el peli azul.

\- Ya ves, me encuentro un tanto solo y decidí que quiero compañía.

\- Ah, pues en ese caso, llamaste a la compañía indicada…- Se fue quitando la chaqueta que traía puesta.- Hola amiguito ¿si te acuerdas de mi verdad?- Le decía a Michiru quien le observaba con desagrado desde uno de los sofás donde estaba recostado. Ella le acercó una mano para acariciarlo pero este salió corriendo, como si hubiese visto a un perro o algo así.- ¿Crees que algún día le caiga bien?

\- Lo importante aquí…- La agarró por la cintura.- Es que a mi si me caes muy bien.- Y comenzaron a besarse, no como un par de novios lo harían, sino más bien como un par de locos amantes desesperados por calmar sus deseos lo hacían, ¿cómo era que se llamaba ella? Ni pinche idea, eso era lo menos importante en el momento, por fortuna lograron llegar hasta la cama de la habitación ya que en otras desafortunadas ocasiones habían terminado en las escaleras, en el suelo mismo o contra la puerta de la propia habitación.

\- Vaya… Grimmjow… Hoy estás… más salvaje que de costumbre…- Le decía al oído mientras lo despojaba de sus prendas, la camisa para ser específicos, él hacía lo mismo con la ropa de ella con la clara diferencia y ventaja de que no traía ropa interior debajo así que en cuanto le retiró la blusa y el pantalón había quedado a su total disposición, ahora sí podía desquitarse. Él se encontraba arriba de ella, mirándose frente a frente, ella estaba lista y posicionada en las caderas del hombre, a él solo le faltaba quitarse el pantalón en su totalidad pero no había tiempo para eso, simplemente los bajó a una altura considerable en la que su miembro pudiese quedar libre para el acto y en cuanto lo hizo la penetró en seguida no sin antes ponerse protección, sin consideraciones, sin delicadeza, sin esperar a que estuviese un tanto más húmeda, quería deshacerse de esa desesperación de una vez por todas.

\- Aah…- Ambos soltaron sonoro gemido al tiempo, sabía que igual a ella no le dolía pues… ya saben, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de "tratos". Entró profundo en ella una y otra vez, acelerando el ritmo con cada embestida, él no podía sostenerse sobre ella por mucho tiempo pues los brazos le flaqueaban, así que apoyó su frente sobre la clavícula de la mujer sin parar el ritmo, aún no estaba ni cerca de llegar al clímax, cerró los ojos por un instante y aspiró el aroma de su cuello, dulce… como de manzanilla y coco, una fragancia tenue y simple, estaba seguro de haberla catado antes pero en el momento no recordaba de quién, con la nariz fue haciendo un recorrido por el cuello de la mujer, pasando por su mandíbula, la mejilla, hasta quedar frente a frente, a punto de unir sus labios nuevamente pero antes de eso abrió los ojos para verla… para verla pero… algo era extraño, ya no parecía ser ella, era difícil de explicar pero su rostro era diferente… labios rosados y carnosos, pómulos prominentes sonrojados, nariz pequeña, de punta redonda y chata, ojos… ojos amarillos… no, amarillos no, más bien olivas, ojos grandes y olivas que se confundían con un toque verde, y largas pestañas oscuras que enmarcaban perfectamente ese par de orbes, gotas de sudor recorriendo ese bello rostro y cabellos verdes pegados a su frente, se veía magnífica en ese estado y no esperó a contemplar más pues volvió a cerrar los ojos para besarle en los labios, pero esta vez fue un beso lento y delicado, tan despacio que parecía temer en hacerles daño, daba fuertes suspiros de vez en cuando, solo para recobrar el aliento y volver a atrapar esos labios entre los suyos, era inexplicable esa sensación mezclada con el dulce aroma de su piel, antes de volver a separarse para abrir nuevamente los ojos de su boca salió un leve susurro, el cual era totalmente audible para la mujer que se encontraba debajo de él.

\- Neliel…- Fue lo que alcanzó a decir.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- ¿Mmmm?- En ese momento volvió a abrir los ojos para encontrarse otra vez con el rostro de la pelirroja oji azul.

\- Dijiste un nombre…

\- ¿Qué? Seguramente el tuyo.

\- No era el mío, dijiste claramente "Neliel".

\- Debiste haber escuchado mal…

\- No escuché mal… Mira Grimmjow…- Con ambas manos sobre el pecho del hombre logró retirarlo de encima de ella.- Yo vine a pasar un buen rato contigo, pero no vine a que fantasearas conmigo imaginándote que soy otra.

\- ¿Qué? Por favor… no me digas que te ofendiste por eso…

\- ¡Claro que me ofende!- Se fue poniendo la ropa.- Para eso hay prostitutas que hasta se disfrazan de tus fantasías si así lo quieres, pero yo no soy una de ellas. Búscate a otra con la cual calmar tus frustraciones.- Terminó de vestirse, agarró el bolso que se encontraba sobre uno de los muebles y se fue, dejando nuevamente al hombre "iniciado", de la misma forma como había amanecido esa mañana. Se acomodó nuevamente los pantalones donde debía y se echó boca arriba sobre la cama, no iba a correr tras de ella, no le iba a rogar y si que mucho menos a obligarla a hacer algo si no quería.

\- Maldita sea, joder… pero ¿qué demonios está pasando conmigo? ¿En verdad pronuncié el nombre de Neliel mientras…? Agh…- Agarró un cojín que tenía cerca con la mano y se lo puso en la cara, tal vez ahogándose a sí mismo podría apaciguar un poco todo el revuelto de pensamientos que tenía ahora en su mente, tantas preguntas, tantas dudas… ¿Cómo cojones se le había ocurrido llamarla así? Bueno, igual en todo caso había sido culpa de ella por no recordarle su nombre, sabía que para eso tenía muy mala memoria, que mal rollo, pero ahora que recapitulaba lo sucedido… recordaba que ese aroma a manzanilla y coco lo había catado por vez primera del cabello de su secretaria, de Neliel, de la mujer que apenas hace menos de un par de semanas lo traía mal, y por supuesto que al recordarla no pudo evitar que se le saliera su nombre por los labios, ¿tan metida la tenía dentro de su mente que se imaginaba follándosela mientras se cogía a otra? Menuda mierda, y eso que ni siquiera se habían besado aún, por mucho un leve abrazo nada más, esa mujer debía ser una bruja o una hechicera o quien sabe qué demonios, pero lo tenía atrapado, nunca antes en su vida se había encaprichado de esa manera por una mujer, ni a tal punto de ver su rostro en el de otra, ¿Qué maldita sea estaba ocurriendo con él? Si seguía haciéndose preguntas a sí mismo o a su gato quien era su única compañía no iba a resolver nada y acabaría por volverse más demente de lo que ya estaba. Tomó ahora su celular y marcó un número.

\- Si, ¿Vega? Necesito que vengas a mi departamento.- Colgó y lanzó el aparato hacia algún lado, ni siquiera logró escuchar cuando cayó, requería urgentemente del consejo de alguien ¿y quién más podría ser que su mejor amigo? Hubiese podido llamar a Yoruichi, pero ella no es hombre, ella no lo entendería y de seguro iba a ponerse del lado de Nell, como buena mujer que es, quería escuchar la opinión de alguien más y así comprobar a qué nivel de demencia se encontraba su mente. Pasados unos veinte minutos escuchó el timbre, terminó de vestirse, organizó un poco sus cabellos y bajó a abrirle la puerta a su amigo.

\- ¡Grimmjow! Qué bueno volver a ver tu amargado rostro. Ya sé para qué llamaste así que me adelanté. Aquí tienes todos los documentos del caso con los coreanos…- El muchacho entró con confianza y se sentó en uno de los sofás.- Y estoy orgulloso de decirte que eso ya está solucionado, el juez dio su veredicto a favor nuestro y no tenemos que pagar ninguna multa ni nada por el estilo. A ver, quiero oír tus gracias y alabanzas… Creo que merezco siquiera una estatua honorífica en la empresa ¿no lo crees?- Dijo feliz y presumido.

\- Que bien, yo ya ni me acordaba de eso…- Eso le cayó como un balde de agua helada al chico.

\- Oye, yo sé que eres cruel, pero no te pases… Si supieras todo lo que trasnochamos Mila Rose y yo estarías orgulloso de nosotros.

\- Bueno, entonces al menos ese asunto está resuelto…

\- Espera un momento… No me llamaste para ver cómo me había ido con los coreanos ¿verdad? Me llamaste para algo más.

\- Si, pues…

\- Espera, espera, no me digas, adivinaré… ¿Tiene algo que ver con el viaje a las islas Okinawa?

\- Si pero…

\- ¿Al viaje en el cual tú y la señorita Neliel estuvieron más juntos que de costumbre…?- Le lanzó una mirada pícara.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que fuimos los dos?

\- Ay, por favor amigo, no subestimes mis habilidades deductivas…

\- Te lo contó Rangiku ¿cierto?

\- Eeeeh, bueno, si la verdad es que si y casi que no me lo creo. Ahora sí vas a contarme todo con lujo de detalles ¿Es buena en la cama? ¿Cuánto tardaron en esas? ¿En qué partes lo hicieron?

\- Vega… no pasó nada.

\- De seguro la señorita Neliel sabe hacer muchos… ¿QUÉ? Espera… ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?

\- Que nos la pasamos jugando naipes, sordo.- El chico pelinegro tenía la mandíbula por el suelo, no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar.

\- No… No, eso ni de broma te lo creo amigo…- El aludido seguía inmutable, con el ceño fruncido y su expresión no había cambiado para nada, parecía estar hablando completamente en serio.- Joder, ¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ Y QUÉ LE HICISTE A GRIMMJOW?

\- Vega, deja de armar drama…

\- Me estás asustando, te lo juro que sí… es que, no puede ser posible, ese no es el Grimmjow que yo conozco…

\- Si, hasta a mí se me dificulta creerlo…

\- Espera, espera, tiempo…- Hizo una señal con las manos como lo hacían los futbolistas para pedirle tiempo al árbitro.- A ver… primero que nada… ¿Estás admitiendo que querías acostarte con ella?

\- Pues…

\- ¡JA! ¡LO SABÍA! A mí no podías engañarme, Neliel te gusta, no, no te gusta, estás enamo…

\- ¡Ni te atrevas a decir eso! Si, lo admito, me la quiero coger, le tengo ganas, estoy encaprichado con ella, pero nada más que eso.

\- Ajaaaa, y si estás tan "encaprichado"…- Hizo las comillas en el aire con sus dedos.- ¿Por qué no te la haz cogido aún? Digo… que yo sepa todas han caído rendidas a tus pies, hasta las que más se resisten.

\- No lo sé… es que ella es diferente, no sé cómo decirlo, pero no se maneja como las otras, no piensa igual que todas con las que he cogido…

\- La belleza extranjera siempre cautiva más eeeh…

\- ¿Belleza extranjera?

\- Es una forma de decir, como Neliel es difícil entonces te atrae más que las otras, a demás… también están de por medio las normas de la empresa.

\- Por favor Vega, no me vengas con eso ahora, sé que dije que no volvería a meterme con ninguna empleada pero…

\- Pero de esta empleada estás perdidamente enamo… Digo, digo, "encaprichado".

\- A demás… ella dijo que solo tenía relaciones con alguien que fuese su pareja, ya sabes, no es de esas que les gusta el "sexo casual".

\- Aaaaah, ya veo por dónde va la cosa… Entonces en ese caso tendrías que hacerla tu novia… Jajajajajajajaja vaya vaya, la muchacha no es nada tonta…

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que te tiene en sus redes, bueno, no estoy afirmando que la señorita Nell tenga malas intenciones para contigo o con la empresa, pero es evidente, no entiendo por qué siempre tengo que ser yo quien te resuelva los acertijos…

\- ¿Qué es lo "evidente"?

\- Que ella no va a dejar que tú la conviertas en una más de tu larga lista de mujeres con las que has cogido, va por el todo o nada.

\- Tsk, sabes que eso de las relaciones no va conmigo, prefiero ser libre que amarrarme a una vieja…

\- Puedes fingir tener una relación con ella, y cuando consigas lo que quieres pues terminan, o le dices que nunca fue en serio lo que tuvieron…

\- Es más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo. Nunca me he tomado la molestia de conquistar a una mujer y no sé cómo se hace eso…

\- Fácil, toma tu celular e invítala a salir.

\- ¿Fácil? Lo dices como si fueras muy experto en el tema… Mira que a Soi-Fong ni siquiera eres capaz de hablarle o sostenerle la mirada.

\- A ver… estamos hablando de ti, no de mí. Y si no confías en mi concejo ¿para qué me llamaste entonces?

\- ¿Cuál es tu plan?

\- Supongo que hoy ninguno de los dos tiene algo importante que hacer ¿verdad? Entonces llámala, dile que estás aburrido e invítala a salir a algún lado.

\- Tsk ¿A dónde podría llevarla a estas horas? Son las tres de la tarde, ya debió haber almorzado.

\- ¿Al cine?

\- Si Vega, al cine, también invitaré a Brad Pitt y Angelina Jolie para que nos acompañen. Si serás idiota, estaría expuesto a que todos los paparazzi y reporteros nos vieran y empezarían a armar rumores y crear escándalos que créeme es lo último que quiero.

\- Eres bastante complicado… Mmmmm, podrían ir a… Eeeehh, no se me ocurre nada que no implique el aire libre.

\- Ella no conoce mucho de lugares exclusivos así que cualquier lugar es una buena opción, quedará fascinada con lo que sea.

\- Ahí lo tienes, un bar en algún lugar exclusivo de los que conoces, con discoteca y todo eso… pasan el rato, esperan hasta la noche para ir a cenar y ¡listo! Podrá caer entre tus brazos.

\- ¿Insinúas que la emborrache y me aproveche de la situación?- Aunque esa era la estrategia que empleaba con la mayoría de chicas imaginarse en esa posición, haciendo ese tipo de cosas poco honorables con ella no le convencía en lo absoluto, si iba a estar con ella debía ser a voluntad propia, con los cinco sentidos bien puestos, de lo contrario se sentiría como un violador.

\- ¿No es tu estrategia de siempre?

\- Si, pero te recuerdo que ella no es como las "de siempre".

\- Vale, no se me ocurre nada más.

\- No sé por qué no me sorprende… Bueno, entonces la llevaré a Ginza, y le diré que en agradecimiento por su servicio le compraré algo, y ese algo será lo que ella quiera, lo que escoja en esa zona.

\- ¡QUE! ¿Estás hablando en serio? Sabes que Ginza es la zona más cara de toda la ciudad ¿cierto? ¿Y si te pide un carro o una joya costosa?

\- Pues la pagaré, para mí es como gastar un dulce.

\- Ajá, si, niño rico presumido…

\- Así deberías también aprovechar tu sueldo y no gastarlo en… ¿cómo se llamaba eso? ¿Donaciones a fundaciones y a organizaciones ecológicas?

\- Si, pues me gusta colaborar con buenas causas.

\- Como sea… Le llamaré entonces.- Sacó el Smartphone de su bolsillo y buscó el número, estaba a punto de poner su pulgar sobre la pantalla para realizar la llamada pero se quedó ahí, un rato pensativo.

\- ¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Grimmjow… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes nervios?- Le cuestionó su compañero con mirada y risa burlona, si para algo era bueno su amigo aparte de los negocios era para hablar con las chicas, nunca dudaba ni titubeaba a la hora de hablar con alguna, desde que lo conocía había sido así siempre, por ello le parecía divertido verlo en aquel dilema de "llamarla o no llamarla".

\- No seas idiota, estoy pensando las palabras correctas para decírselo…

\- ¿ENSERIO? No sabía que para pensar cómo decir un simple "quieres salir un rato" necesitaras de minutos… Si quieres te dejo sólo para que lo medites con más calma, de pronto te puede tomar largas horas.

\- Ya cállate y observa.- Motivado por las burlas sarcásticas de su amigo oprimió decisivo el botón, se puso el celular en la oreja para escuchar los pitidos de espera, aún no sabía cómo se lo iba a decir, de hecho empezaba a sentir que el ritmo cardiaco se le aceleraba un poco, el solo imaginar que pudiese rechazarlo hacía que dudara en colgar antes de que contestara, la palabra "rechazo" no se encontraba dentro de su léxico, y menos si se trataba de una mujer. Pitó una, dos, tres, cuatro veces y nada que contestaba, el Vega seguía observándolo curioso, con cierta malicia en su mirada esperando a que la mujer al otro lado del teléfono lo rechazara y él pudiese burlarse de aquello, quinto pitido, si al sexto no contestaba lo colgaría, sonó el sexto y resignado estuvo a punto de retirarse el aparato de la oreja cuando…

\- _¿Aló? ¿Jefe?-_ Buena o mala suerte para él la chica por fin había contestado la llamada.

\- ¿Quién más podría ser?- Le respondió obviando la respuesta a esa pregunta, Vega simplemente cambió su expresión a una de… ¿What? ¿Así tratas a la chica que quieres conquistar?

\- _¿Cómo está? Pregunté porque me parecía raro ver su número marcándome a estas horas. ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Me necesita en la empresa?_

\- Quería… Bueno es que…- Jodeeer, por más que lo repasó en su mente ahora las palabras habían desaparecido de su memoria a corto plazo y no sabía cómo decírselo, ¿qué clase de brujería era esa?

\- _¿Pasó algo en la empresa?_

\- No, no, no tiene nada que ver con la empresa… Quería… quería saber si estaba haciendo algo importante…

\- _Aaaah ¿yo? No, la verdad nada, estoy bastante aburrida viendo televisión ¿por qué? ¿Necesita que lo ayude con algún trabajo?_

\- Si… No, es decir… yo tampoco estoy haciendo nada útil así que me preguntaba si…- Volteó a ver a su compañero quién tenía la boca tapada con ambas manos, seguramente tratando de impedir que se le saliera una carcajada, imbécil, después se las vería con él.- Si querías salir a algún lado… digo, ya que ninguno de los dos tiene algo que hacer…

\- _¿Salir? ¿Cómo una cita?_

\- ¿Cita? NO, NO. Claro que no. No es en plan de "cita", es más bien como… una simple salida, como de trabajo… O sea, no de trabajo lo que se dice TRABAJO no, es solo pasar el rato…- Ahora su amigo tenía un cojín puesto por él mismo en toda su cara, se notaba que no pudo contener la risa y le tocó ahogarla entre el muy robusto costal de espuma, tirado boca arriba sobre el sofá.

\- _Aaaah ya… Bueno, me parece bien, no tengo mucho que hacer así que creo que sería divertido._

\- Bien, eeeh, entonces en veinte minutos voy para allá.- Y colgó, acto seguido el apartamento completo se inundó por el estruendoso ruido de las risas de su compañero quien por fin se había liberado de aquella almohada antes de ahogarse con ella.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Debiste haber visto tu cara, maldición debí haberlo grabado, fue demasiado para mis pulmones…- Decía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

\- ¿Ahora de qué estupidez te ríes?

\- Jamás creí que viviera para presenciar esto, es que debiste verte, la cara de asustado que pusiste cuando ella mencionó la palabra "cita", Dios… nunca lo olvidaré… es como si te hubieran dicho que ibas a ser padre o algo similar.

\- Podrás burlarte todo lo que quieras, pero nunca superará cuando te volvías un completo imbécil al momento de hablarle a Soi…

\- Si si, ya sé. Pero eso es normal en mí, pero de ti nunca lo esperé… Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques intimidado por una mujer… Esto confirma aún más mis sospechas de que por esa mujer sientes algo más que solo deseo.

\- Pues piensa lo que quieras, me da igual, cuando llegue la oportunidad calmaré mis ganas, todo volverá a la normalidad y te demostraré que lo único que quiero es pasar un buen rato con ella, nada más.

En la residencia de cierta chica rubia una alegre peli verde se arreglaba para salir a una "no cita" con su "por-ahora-no-jefe" porque según él, fuera del trabajo podía considerarlo un amigo más, pensar que esa propuesta le hubiese desagradado si él le hubiera pedido salir la semana pasada, antes del viaje a Okinawa, reconocía con todo gusto que le agradó conocer más a fondo la verdadera personalidad de su jefe que curiosamente era divertida y un tanto descabellada, notaba que poseía ciertas cualidades aparte de ser un grosero y mandón, cualidades como de protector o guardaespaldas, como mejor suene, siempre estuvo atento a que nada malo le pasara en su presencia, de otro a lo mejor se iba a buscar mujeres con las cuales distraerse plácidamente, embriagarse, salir de fiesta… pero en cambio se había quedado ahí con ella, jugando a las cartas, yendo juntos a comer, observar las estrellas… Un leve suspiro se le escapó de los labios al recordar esa noche, fue como una escena sacada de alguna película romántica de adolescentes, como esas que hace Disney en las que un par de enamorados observan el oscuro firmamento y piden deseos bajo la lluvia de estrellas fugaces, pero ellos no eran "un par de enamorados" ¿cierto?, y mucho menos viniendo de su jefe que sabiendo ella por parte de otras lenguas y de la suya propia que nunca jamás había experimentado ese sentimiento hacia una mujer que no fuera su madre y estaba totalmente convencido de que nunca lo sentiría por nadie, pero… ¿y ella? ¿Qué era lo que ella sentía? Después de haberlo visto casi besándose con su otra amiga sintió un vacío espantoso en su estómago, una molestia indescriptible seguida de rabia y confusión, acaso ¿podría ser que estuviese celosa? Es decir, la idea de tenerlo sólo para ella en ese viaje pudo haberla afectado a tal punto de volverse egoísta y no querer prestárselo a nadie más, no quería compartir con nadie su compañía, no quería que jugara cartas con otra ni que viera las estrellas sosteniendo la mano de otra, de solo imaginárselo volvía aquel revuelto de tripas en su vientre. ¿La conclusión? No darle más vueltas al asunto y alejar esas ideas tontas de su cabeza, si no quería que la hirieran era mejor no poner sentimientos de por medio, así todo sería más llevadero.

Viendo a través de la ventana se percató de lo gris que estaba el cielo, recordaba las palabras de ciertas ancianas diciéndole "más vale prevenir que lamentar" así que sin dudarlo se puso una chaqueta corta pero gruesa, bien abrigada para evadir el frío, un pantalón jean casual, botas de cuero altas por si acaso y un gorrito de lana gris, ¿a qué lugar pensaba llevarla? Conociéndolo seguramente a algún sitio donde solo personas muy educadas de la alta alcurnia podían asistir, donde solo había exclusividades y comodidades innecesarias ¿acaso no se aburría de eso? Porque para encajar en un sitio así había que tener un comportamiento refinado, educado y sobre todo cuidadoso, o al menos eso era lo que había aprendido durante la cena en aquel restaurante exclusivo del hotel, hasta los tacones la estaban cansando, habría que esperar entonces.

Terminó de alistarse, no llevaba nada de maquillaje más que un poco de rímel en las pestañas y el cabello suelto, pero por si iba a ser necesario llevaba consigo una bamba para sujetárselo, esperó unos cinco minutos más cuando escuchó el timbre, se asomó por la ventana de la sala y ahí estaba su "no cita" esperándola, era gracioso de hecho ya que por mucho que intentara negárselo esa salida tenía más pinta de ser una cita que de cualquier otra cosa, pero bueno, escaparse de la realidad por un rato no le hace mal a nadie. Salió sin siquiera agarrar un bolso o una maleta, la billetera con los documentos la cargaba dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta al igual que el celular pero estaban bien asegurados pues era de cremallera, su acompañante por el contrario vestía siempre elegante, casual pero elegante, con una camisa de botones azul petróleo, unos jeans oscuros y un tanto ajustados, zapatos de quien sabe qué marca negros y brillantes, el infeliz sabía lucirse siempre, como si con la cara y el cuerpo que tenía no le bastara, si, ella ya se había dicho miles de veces a sí misma que no se sentía atraída sentimentalmente por él pero eso no le impedía admitir que tiene lo suyo, que está condenadamente bueno y que él estaba bastante consciente de eso, por eso a veces se aprovechaba de la situación.

-Señor Jeaggerjaques, buena tarde.

\- Creí que lo de "señor" se iba a emplear únicamente en el trabajo.

\- No es malo tratar con cortesía a las personas. ¿O prefiere que lo salude de puño como si fuera un amigo suyo?

\- De hecho… preferiría otras cosas…- Le miró con malicia.

\- Si claro.- Dijo sin captar el mensaje del todo.- ¿A dónde vamos?- Le cuestionó mientras veía el auto estacionado.

\- Pensaba en llevarte a conocer Ginza.

\- ¿Ginza? ¿No es ese acaso el barrio más caro de toda la ciudad?

\- Si, puedo gastarte lo que quieras de ese lugar.- Ante aquella inesperada propuesta la chica apretó los labios en una mueca y frunció el entrecejo, nunca había ido a ese lugar pero sabía que ni los dulces eran baratos allá, de verdad no quería nada costoso si podía conseguirlo más barato en algún otro barrio, de hecho, no quería que su jefe se molestara en comprarle cosas caras, pues no era su amante ni nada parecido, con el celular que le había obsequiado era más que suficiente y eso que era por cuestiones de trabajo. Meditó por unos segundos su respuesta hasta que tuvo una mejor idea.

\- ¡Ya sé a dónde podemos ir!

\- ¿Ah? - ¿Qué acaso era sorda o qué? Él ya tenía todo fríamente calculado en Ginza, ya sabía a qué lugares iba a llevarla y hasta la manera de persuadirla para obtener lo que quería, no iba a dejar que arruinara sus planes.- No creas que voy a meterme en algún barrio de mala muerte…

\- No seas exagerado, no todo lo que no es "exclusivo" tiene que ser necesariamente malo o peligroso, venga.- Le agarró una mano jalándolo para llevarlo consigo.

\- ¿Vamos caminando?

\- Si, no queda muy lejos ¿o es que se agota muy rápido señor?- Le insinuó en tono burlón.

\- Ja, podría caminar hasta el monte fuji sin siquiera sudar.

\- Ah bueno, entonces no habrá problema.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Ya verás…- Unas cuantas cuadras más adelante, calle arriba, derecha-izquierda, habían salido finalmente del barrio para entrar a una zona comercial, con vendedores ambulantes, tiendas de ropa, restaurantes corrientes, era como una caminata suicida para él, no estaba acostumbrado al bullicio y la multitud.

\- Joder Nell, ¿qué lugar es este?

\- ¡Mira!- Señaló hacia arriba con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, la que tenía libre pues con la derecha seguía sosteniendo la del joven, como si temiera que fuera a perderse, el hombre levantó la vista y pudo divisar a lo lejos una gran rueda de la fortuna.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Una feria? ¿Quieres ir a una feria para niños? Es joda…

\- No es joda, es muy en serio.

\- ¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que entré a algo similar? Cuando tenía diez, y fue en Orlando.

\- Oooh, discúlpeme señor exclusivo, pero no tengo dinero suficiente como para llevarlo a los mejores parques de Estados Unidos.

\- A demás… acá hay mucha gente, no quiero salir en alguno de los periódicos o revistas locales siendo descubierto entrando a un sitio como ese…

\- ¿Te han dicho que eres demasiado complicado?

\- Soy cuidadoso que es diferente.

\- Bueno, por suerte eso tiene solución.- Se sacó el gorro de lana que traía puesto y se lo puso a su acompañante en la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Seguro que serás menos llamativo si cubres tu cabello, y no se preocupe, el gorro está desinfectado señor.

\- ¿Vas a seguir burlándote?

\- Si.- Le sonrió sin pudor alguno. La chiquilla sabía cómo manipularlo sin caer en sus juegos de palabras, acertijos o frases intimidantes, bueno, ya vería cómo se las arreglaría en ese lugar, algo bueno tenía que salir de ahí.

\- Dos entradas por favor.- Dijo la chica al muchacho aburrido que se encontraba dentro de una casetica en la entrada. Su acompañante iba sacando la billetera pero ella se le adelantó y pagó los tickets.

\- Yo iba a pagarlos.

\- Si, pero como esta fue mi idea me corresponde pagar a mi.- Dijo sonriéndole nuevamente.

\- Bueno, como quieras…

\- A ver… ¿a dónde iríamos primero…?- Observaba todo a su alrededor ya dentro del lugar, se sentía como una niña chiquita, la última vez que ella había ido a una feria había sido a sus quince años, para precisamente celebrar sus quince años, era como volver a tener esa edad aunque ella en realidad tuviese 23.

\- A la salida.- Sugirió su acompañante.

\- ¡YA SÉ! Vamos allá…- Dijo ignorando por completo las palabras del peli azul, fueron caminando hasta una atracción bastante medieval… Constaba de un gran balde lleno de agua, en realidad no tan lleno, como hasta la mitad, ya que en la otra mitad se encontraba un señor vestido de payaso sentado sobre una silla y pues… ya saben, el objetivo del juego era golpear con fuerza el blanco para que el hombre cayese al agua en tres intentos, si no lo lograba el payaso se burlaría de ellos, por la apariencia que tenía ese hombre se notaba que hace rato que no le daban un buen chapuzón por lo que la chica accedió a intentarlo. Otro hombre entregaba las pelotas y recibía los tíckets para permitirles jugar.

\- Hola linda señorita, como ya sabrá el objetivo es lanzar ese payaso al agua, si no lo logra él tendrá la libertad de burlarse de ustedes, pero si fallas en los tres intentos tendrán que cambiar sus posiciones y será el payaso quien intente hacerla caer al agua.

\- Me parece bien.- Dijo sonriente.- Aquí voy.- Con una de las pelotas en mano lanzó con fuerza su primer intento al blanco, el cual sí lo tocó pero no en el centro por lo tanto el payaso no cayó, este le hizo una mueca a la chica sacándole la lengua, bien, segundo intento, lanzó nuevamente la bola con fuerza, esta vez dio un poco más cerca del centro pero tampoco hizo que se cayera, ahora el payaso se burlaba de ella bailando desde su asiento.- Bien… último intento…- Se dijo a sí misma.

\- ¿Estás segura?- Le cuestionó su compañero un tanto preocupado.

\- Claro que si, solo observa…- Y lanzó su último intento, con bastante más fuerza que los anteriores por la adrenalina, y… ¡PUM! ¡Justo en el blanco!

\- Aaaaah…- Decían con pesar los espectadores pues el payaso no cayó al agua.

\- ¿Qué? Pero… si le di en el blanco…

\- Lo siento señorita, pero reglas son reglas, ahora tendrá que cambiar de posición con…

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Usted mismo lo vio, ella acertó en el blanco y lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo caer.- Dijo el peli azul un tanto ofuscado por la evidente trampa.

\- Claro que no señor, si no cae pues pierde, esas son las reglas.

\- ¿Cree que me creo sus charlatanerías?- Lo agarró del cuello de la camisa.

\- Señor… si no se calma tendré que pedirle a seguridad que lo saque.

\- Grimmjow, tranquilo, no hay problema…- Trataba de tranquilizarlo su compañera.

\- Nos vamos de acá, este tramposo no tiene por qué obligarte a hacer eso sabiendo ganaste.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme tramposo…?

\- ¿A no?- Dijo el peli azul con confianza.- Entonces no hay problema si hago esto…- Fue hasta la palanca donde estaba sujetado el blanco.

\- Grimmjow espera…- Dijo preocupada Nell de que se fuese a armar un escándalo, el hombre empujó con toda la fuerza que pudo la dichosa palancahacia atrás pero… nada sucedió, el payaso seguía ahí sentado. Las personas que observaban alrededor susurraban entre ellas.

\- Vaya vaya… parece que su juguete está averiado señor.- Dijo sonriente el peli azul, pues le había descubierto frente a todos.

\- Eeeeeh, eso… este… Claaaro, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Je je je.- Se rascaba la nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

\- Bueno, siendo así nos largamos de esta farsa, pero no sin antes que me devuelva las boletas que le dimos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No esperará que le deje las boletas a un farsante, pagamos por juegos funcionales, no "averiados" como el suyo.

\- Pe-Pero…

\- No me haga repetírselo…- Volvió a alzarlo del cuello de la camisa, la expresión del peli azul era bastante atemorizante, serio y con el ceño fruncido, más esa mirada felina hacía que a cualquiera se le cayeran los pantalones del miedo.

\- E-está bien, tome… tómelos…- Dijo nervioso y el peli azul se los arrebató de la mano con brusquedad.

\- Vámonos.- Le dijo a la peli verde quien le siguió el paso por detrás.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba averiado?

\- Ay Nell… - Se pasó una mano por el cabello, no podía creer que a esas alturas aún no hubiese comprendido la situación.- No estaba "averiado" como el tipo ese lo había dicho, simplemente le hizo algún ajuste a la máquina para que todos los que lo intentaran perdieran ¿O no te parece extraño que a estas horas de la tarde el payaso esté completamente seco?

\- Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas…- El peli azul simplemente rodó los ojos de un lado a otro, mejor buscarían otro juego en el cual distraerse antes de que se le agotara la poca paciencia que tenía.

\- Como sea… Busquemos otro juego.

\- ¿Qué tal ese de allá?- Señaló con el índice.- Al menos podrás calmar tu ira.

\- No es mala idea…- Se dirigieron hacia un espacio abierto donde el centro tenía un juego de fuerza, esos en los que con un martillo gigante golpeas una especie de "botón" en el suelo y una pesa sube por un metro indicando un número de altura máxima, justo lo que necesitaba para desquitarse. El peli azul le entregó las boletas al que cuidaba uno de los dos juegos y este a su vez le dio el martillo, tenía tres oportunidades para superarse su propio puntaje así que mejor le vendría llegar hasta el tope en los tres intentos. El sujeto encendió la máquina que empezó a alumbrar los bombillos de colores que subían por toda la columna, mientras Grimmjow preparaba el mazo agarrándolo por el mango con ambas manos, lo envió hacia atrás y rápidamente con todas las fuerzas que tenía dio un golpe certero sobre aquel botón, la pesa subió y subió hasta llegar a una altura donde el número que alcanzó a tocar era el 93 de 100.

\- Ja, ¿eso es lo más alto que puedes llegar?- Otro hombre de contextura gruesa y fornido se dirigía al peli azul desde su lado derecho, donde se encontraba la otra máquina de hacer fuerza.

\- Pff, sólo era un calentamiento…

\- Si claro, observa y aprende cómo se hace.- Aquel tipo que sostenía un mismo martillo se hizo en posición para golpear, al igual que el peli azul mandó el mazo hacia atrás y con todas sus fuerzas golpeó el botón, la pesa subió a increíble velocidad por la columna parando en el número 96.

\- JA, ¿y presumes por tres números de diferencia?

\- Soy tres puntos más fuerte.

\- Tu solo observa cómo te hago morder el polvo…- Ahora era el peli azul quien estaba listo para golpear, esta vez tenía un pie delante de otro para apoyar toda su fuerza en un mismo punto, y golpeó, bastante más fuerte que la vez anterior pues por el ruido fue notable, la pesa subió a toda velocidad alcanzando finalmente el número 97 y devolverse allí.

\- Jajajajaja, ¿sólo un punto de diferencia? Esto se está poniendo interesante pequeñito…

\- ¿A quién cojones llamas "pequeñito"?- Le decía al tipo que medía diez centímetros más que él.

\- Jajajajaja bueno, bueno, calmaos, ya sé que los pequeñitos son de poca paciencia y más aún cuando quieren impresionar a su novia…- Refiriéndose a la peli verde.

\- ¿QUÉ…?

\- Bueno, ya, es mi turno…- Nuevamente alzó el mazo hasta donde sus brazos se lo permitieron y golpeó el suelo con fuerza, parecía que en cualquier momento esos aparatos se iban a romper, la pesa subió y subió hasta detenerse en el número 98, la competencia estaba rígida.

\- ¿Qué tal? ¿Podrás superar eso?

\- Tsk. Sólo observa…- Era el último intento del peli azul, debía llegar al 100 fuese como fuese, se arremangó la camisa hasta los codos.

\- ¡VAMOS GRIMM! ¡TU PUEDES!- Le alentaba su compañera. El hombre tomó aire profundo, posicionó el mazo en el suelo tras él para así tener más impulso y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban volvió a golpear, ahora sí sonó como si algo se hubiese quebrado. La pesa subió mucho más rápido que las dos ocasiones anteriores, llegó hasta arriba, hasta más arriba de 99, se podía observar la victoria en sus ojos pero… la pesa no alcanzó a tocar el 100, se quedó como en un 99.5

\- ¡JA! Mala suerte.

\- Intenta superar eso…

\- Con gusto.- También le quedaba un solo turno al grandulón, imitó la misma pose de su contrincante, con el mazo en el suelo y todo su impulso sobre el pie que tenía en frente.

\- ¡VAMOS KEN-CHAAN! ¡TU PUEDES GANARLE!- Decía una niña cerca de él. Finalmente dio el golpe, certero y seco, la pesa subió tan rápido que apenas si podía ser observada y pudo escucharse un claro "TIN" que indicaba que había llegado al tope, el grandulón había ganado.- ¡BRAVO!- La gente que observaba alrededor aplaudía al ganador, no todos los días se veía una hazaña como esa.

\- Tché, solo fue suerte…de seguro la mía estaba averiada...

\- Jajajajaja, tranquilo pequeñito, no os preocupéis, si quieres puedes tener tu revancha y cambiamos de lugar para que compruebes por ti mismo tu debilidad…

\- Eres un…

\- Griiiim, ya podemos ir a otro juego, mira ese de por allá…- Dijo la peli verde tomándolo de un brazo, preocupada por que se fuera a armar otra pelea ¿Qué acaso no podía hablar con alguien sin formar alboroto?

\- Tsk, como sea…- Devolvió el mazo al dueño y se retiraron.

\- ¿Cuántas boletas nos quedan?

\- Un par.

\- Mmmmm, podríamos ir… ¡A ese!- Dijo emocionada al ver una gran carpa bastante iluminada, con el techo totalmente cubierto de figuras y peluches, había una barra que separaba a los jugadores de su objetivo, llegaron y la chica le dio su última boleta al señor que atendía.

\- Bueno señorita, con esta escopeta de aire deberá ser capaz de tirar los gansos que se encuentran por allá en el fondo…- Había una fila de ellos hechos en madera por supuesto.- Tiene cinco tiros, si logra acertarle a dos podrá escoger un premio de todos los que ve aquí colgados.

\- Parece fácil.- Dijo preparándose.

\- Pero primero…- El señor activó una palanca que hizo que las figuras comenzaran a moverse en fila rápidamente, dificultando aún más el tiro.

\- Okay… Creo que puedo con eso…- Dijo ahora estando no tan segura… ¿por qué todos esos juegos tenían sus trucos sucios? Así nadie podría ganar nunca, y perder siempre no era divertido. Comenzó a disparar, los dos primeros tiros dieron a la pared de fondo.

\- Mantén la espalda derecha, eso te dará más estabilidad.- Le sugirió su compañero. Lanzó otros dos tiros pero igual quedaron chocando contra el fondo.

\- Bueno, me queda un tiro…- Apuntó con calma, esperó a que uno estuviese en la posición correcta y jaló el gatillo.- ¡PUM! ¡GANÉ! Derribé uno.

\- Si, pero la condición era que derribara dos.

\- AAAAY no sea malito, deme un premio, uno chiquitito por haber derribado ese…

\- Lo siento señorita, pero son las reglas…- Bajó la palanca deteniendo así el movimiento del juego.

\- Ash, amargado…- Y se fue caminando a paso apresurado.- ¿Quieres algodón de azúcar Grimm?- Le preguntó sonriente al percatarse del carrito con la señora que los preparaba y vendía, pero habían varios niños alrededor así que tendría que hacer fila.

\- Bueno…

\- Entonces ve pensando en qué gastar tu última boleta mientras los compro.- Se fue dando brincos como niña chiquita, no sabía si reír o avergonzarse por sus actitudes infantiles, a ver… ¿en qué podría aprovecharla? Quizás en la gran rueda de la fortuna, iba a ritmo lento y podría aprovechar el encierro para intentar algo, y aunque no sabía mucho acerca de citas tenía entendido que en algunas películas románticas la vista de la ciudad en la parte más alta era una escena cursi pero efectiva, también había considerado gastarla en la montaña rusa, pero era una burla para las verdaderas montañas rusas como las de parques como Orlando o Canadá, quizás podrían ir en otra ocasión… ¿ir en otra ocasión? ¿Acaso ya estaba pensando en citas a futuro? Que pensamiento tan estúpido, obviamente no habría tales citas, de hecho no existen las "citas" entre ellos, solo inocentes salidas amistosas. Caminó rumbo a la dichosa rueda pasando nuevamente por el frente del kiosko de los gansos y al pasar su vista por los obsequios que colgaban del techo hubo uno en especial que le llamó la atención, se acercó al dueño de la tienda.

\- Señor, deme esa escopeta.

Mientras tanto la chica peli verde compraba los algodones de azúcar, ahora que lo pensaba hacía tiempo que no probaba uno, hace mucho que había dejado de darse esos gustos y gracias al testarudo de su jefe era que estaban ahí, comportándose como un par de niños, recordando instantes de sus lejanas infancias, trayendo al presente aquellos recuerdos cuando todo parecía ser más fácil.

-Dos algodones por favor.- Pidió la chica, la señora que la atendía le preparó uno rosado y uno azul, perfectos para cada uno de los dos, pasó, agradeció y dio media vuelta para encontrarse con su acompañante pero, él ya no estaba, ¿a dónde se podría haber metido? Iba a caminar para buscarlo pero un ruido le llamó la atención, giró su rostro hacia la derecha y se encontró con un niño, un pequeño niño de no más de seis o siete años de edad, llorando a cántaros porque se le había caído su algodón de azúcar al suelo, justo sobre un barrizal, quedando evidentemente inservible, no parecía haber nadie alrededor quien pudiese ser su familiar o acompañante.

\- Hola amiguito. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?- Se agachó a la altura del infante.

\- Hip… es que… es que…. Hip- Casi no podía pronunciar palabra.

\- A ver, qué te parece si coges este algodón…- Le dio el rosado.- Y me cuentas qué te pasa.

\- Hip, gra-gracias… señorita… hip.

\- ¿Qué tienes amiguito? ¿Estás perdido? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

\- Hip, ellos, están por ahí…

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarlos?- El niño sin decir nada asintió con la cabeza.- Bien, vamos a ver dónde se metieron tus padres chiquillo travieso.- Le regaló una sonrisa.- A ver… ¿dónde podríamos empezar a buscar?- Lo tomó de la mano y empezaron a caminar, a paso lento por si el niño lograba reconocer algún rostro.

\- Hey, te dejo un momento sola ¿y ya tienes a un niño adoptado?

\- Hola Grimm, te estaba buscando. Sí, es que a este pequeño se le perdieron sus padres y los está buscando. ¿Nos ayudas a buscarlos?

\- ¿En qué rollos te metes Neliel?

\- Solo me gusta ayudar a la gente. Mira, este es tu algodón.- Le entregó el que tenía en mano, el de color azul.

\- Gracias… supongo ¿y no compraste para ti?

\- Ejeeeem…- Carraspeó un poco la garganta y señaló disimuladamente al niño dándole a entender que se lo había dado a él.

\- Genial… Hey mocoso ¿Quiénes son tus padres?- Dijo con tono brusco, como si estuviese regañándolo. El niño, callado, de escondió tras la mujer.

\- Oye, no le grites, es un niño…

\- Vaya problemitas en los que me metes…

\- Dime pequeño, ¿logras recordar cómo venían vestidos tus padres?- El chiquito negó con la cabeza.

\- Agh, pero que fastidio…- Dijo el peli azul sacándose de sus casillas ya, hasta un inocente pequeño lograba hacerlo enojar. Tomó al infante por detrás de la camisa y lo alzó con una sola mano lo más alto que pudo, como cogiendo a un gato por el pescuezo.- ¡¿De alguien es este niño?!- Gritó fuertemente para que quienes pasaban cerca lo escucharan.- ¡¿Nadie?! ¡Este niño está buscando a sus padres!- Parecía como si estuviese vendiendo un objeto en el mercado.

\- ¡GRIMMJOW! ¿Qué te pasa? Vas a asustarlo…

\- Mejor, a ver si así sale corriendo y nos deja en paz…

\- WIIIIII.- Decía alegre el pequeño desde las alturas, parecía gustarle el trato que estaba teniendo.

\- Mocoso, deja de moverte que te vas a caer…

\- ¡Mi hijo! ¡Ese es mi hijo!- Ambos pudieron observar a una preocupada señora que corría en su dirección al ver al niño alzado por los aires, casi se tropieza al verlos.

\- ¡Mami!- El peli azul dejó al niño en el suelo quien salió corriendo inmediatamente a brazos de su madre.

\- ¿Estás bien corazón?

\- Mami, mami, ese señor me elevó por las nubes, fue muy divertido, y la señorita me regaló este algodón de azúcar.

\- Muchas gracias por encontrar a mi hijo, no sabría cómo agradecérselos…

\- No se preocupe, no fue ninguna molestia. – Dijo sonriente la peli verde.

\- Oiga señor… usted se me hace familiar…

\- Eeeehh, no, yo no la conozco señora…

\- Estoy segura que si… ¿habrá sido en alguna revista? ¿Es usted una celebridad, cierto?

\- No, no, eso me dicen siempre, pero me confunden con alguien más…

\- Si, tiene razón, de seguro lo está confundiendo con alguien más señora, hasta luego…- Trató de ayudarle la peli verde, llevándose rápidamente de ahí a su compañero de la mano, dando algunas vueltas y mezclándose entre la gente.- Vaya… eso estuvo cerca…

\- Ves, por eso no me gusta salir a lugares públicos, si no fuera por este gorro hace rato estaríamos rodeados de periodistas y paparazis…

\- Ay, cuidado estrella de pop.

\- Preferiría ser estrella de rock más bien.

\- Aja, como no… Y entonces… ¿en qué vas a usar tu próxima boleta?

\- Ya la usé.

\- Ash ¿y no me esperaste? Que descaro…

\- Si, y me gané esto.- Dijo mostrándole una bolsa.

\- Ay no es justo, ¿cómo es que tú te ganas cosas y yo no?

\- Tal vez porque soy más hábil.

\- Presumido… Y ¿qué es?

\- ¿Qué me das a cambio si te lo muestro?

\- Mmmmm, un algodón de azúcar.- Le sonrió inocentemente.

\- No, no me convence.

\- Bueno, en ese caso tendría que ver de qué se trata para poder decirte qué puedo darte a cambio que sea del mismo valor ¿no crees?

\- Buena jugada. Está bien, te mostraré, pero como es algo para ti también tienes que darme algo a cambio.

\- ¿Es un regalo? ¿PARA MI? – Los ojitos se le pusieron vidriosos. Vaya que era lenta para captar algunas cosas.

\- Si, si… Mira ya que me está incomodando esa cara de tonta…

\- Que grosero, bueno veamos a ver…- Urgó con las manos en el interior de la bolsa de papel intentando adivinar en el proceso de qué se trataba antes de verlo con sus propios ojos, sintió algo peludo así que pudo deducir que a lo mejor se trataba de un peluche. Finalmente sacó aquel objeto y pudo contemplar sus acertadas sospechas, se trataba de un peluche grande con forma de gato, bueno en realidad se asemejaba más a una pantera, era de pelaje negro, totalmente, solo sus grandes ojos de cristal amarillo resaltaban, tenía el tamaño de un gato promedio real, y estaba muy bien hecho, las costuras, la forma misma del animal, tenía una expresión adorable como la de un minino inofensivo, se la rifó totalmente con ese detalle pues sabía dónde lo había visto antes, sí, así es, en el kiosko de la escopeta y los gansos, se había molestado en volver y ganar un premio para ella, era lo más lindo que había hecho por ella hasta ahora y ya que lo recordaba no sabía cómo podría devolvérselo con algo de igual significado, ¿qué podría ser? – Tienes una clara obsesión por los felinos ¿sabes?

\- Es verdad, no lo niego. Entonces… ¿cómo piensas pagarlo?

\- ¿Pagarlo? Yo creía que era un obsequio…

\- Lo es, pero los obsequios deben agradecerse.

\- ¡Gracias!- Y se le lanzó encima para abrazarlo, perfecto, justo como lo había planeado, sólo debía devolverle el abrazo para tenerla atrapada y sin que tuviese ella tiempo de reaccionar la besaría en los labios, ya estaba bueno de tantas estupideces y dudas de su parte, debía ponerse los pantalones y hacerlo, ahora o ahora.- Grimm ¿sentiste eso?- Aún seguían abrazados.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Sentir qué?

\- ¡Está comenzando a llover!- Dijo alarmada la chica, el hombre no lo sentía pues con la gorra puesta hasta la frente no tenía contacto con el aire del exterior. Menuda jodida suerte que tenía, justo cuando todo estaba planeado al cielo se le daba por llover y arruinar todo en el peor momento, en menos de lo que se habían dado cuenta empezaba a caer un fuerte chubasco, la gente comenzaba a correr de un lado a otro tratándose de refugiar de la lluvia pero las pocas carpas con atracciones que habían por ahí cerca no amparaban a más de cuatro o cinco personas al tiempo, mientras que otras cerraban sus puertas para que no le pasase nada a la mercancía, a esas alturas y en medio de la casi nada no habían muchas opciones de las cuales elegir para salir corriendo y refugiarse de la lluvia, la peli verde no iba a quedarse ahí de pies esperando a que todo lo que traía puesto empezara a empaparse por completo, no estaba tampoco como para un resfriando, así que decidida agarró la mano de su acompañante y ambos salieron corriendo en alguna dirección, seguramente hacia la salida de aquel lugar, los charcos empezaban a formarse sobre la acera de la calle, chapuzones de agua se escuchaban donde las personas que pasaban cerca pisaban el agua salpicando a los demás, las goteras resbalando por los tejados de las casas y paredes de los edificios, poco a poco el tumulto de gente que había en las calles con sus negocios desaparecían dejando deshabitado el lugar como cual pueblo fantasma, el viento fuerte levantaba agua del suelo haciendo que ningún sitio fuese "punto ciego" para evadir el mojarse, todo estaba literalmente empapado.

Los susodichos corrieron hasta una esquina donde el pedacito era levemente amparado por un tejado mal puesto que se asomaba sobre la superficie de una casa, era tan chiquito el espacio que apenas si los dos cabían en él bien apretujados, el viento helado se había calmado un poco, seguía lloviendo pero apaciguadamente, al menos ahora el agua caía en una sola dirección, por lo nublado que estaba no se podía determinar la hora exacta pero haciendo cálculos quizá eran ya las cinco de la tarde y un poco más, ambos goteaban agua de sus cabellos y sus ropas. La peli verde estaba recostada contra la pared mientras que el oji azul estaba frente a ella con un brazo apoyado sobre la pared, con la otra mano se retiró el gorro empapado de la cabeza, acto seguido se desordenó los cabellos para sacudirlos un poco y luego peinárselos hacia atrás en su particular estilo de siempre, la chica lo observaba mientras hacía eso, se veía… se veía… muy bien… miserablemente bien… como un modelo de portada, ¿cómo no se había percatado de ello antes? Las gotas de agua resbalando por sus mejillas, frente, barbilla y cuello, como si acariciaran delicadamente cada parte de sus afiladas facciones, el cabello rebelde y alborotado le recordaban a aquellos rockeros por los que moría de amor cuando era más niña, y al bajar un poco la vista contemplar cada uno de sus músculos marcados por la ropa mojada pegada a su cuerpo, los pectorales y los bíceps sobre todo, volvió a levantar la mirada y se dio cuenta de que ahora él la observaba también, ¿se habría dado cuenta de que lo estaba viendo? Jodida madre, su pulso se estaba empezando a acelerar, la cara comenzaba calentársele deduciendo así que se le estaban enrojeciendo las mejillas, hacía frío pero inexplicablemente comenzaba a sentir calor, mucho calor recorriendo cada célula de su cuerpo ¿qué era esa sensación tan extraña? Decidió finalmente romper con aquel incómodo silencio de casi medio minuto bajando su vista a la bolsa que traía en manos.

-Mira, que mal, la bolsa se mojó, ojalá no se haya mojado también el peluche…- Mientras ella hablaba y hablaba cosas a las que el hombre frente a ella no le prestaba atención, su vista que al parecer era el único sentido que tenía activo en esos momentos aparte del tacto hizo un recorrido por las facciones de la mujer, ¿recuerdan la escena en la que ambos se habían mojado por completo dentro del mar durante el viaje? Pues no era ni de lejos parecida a esta escena, si, también estaban mojados, pero en una situación totalmente distinta que los obligaba a estar así, con las ropas puestas pero empapadas pegadas a más no poder sobre sus pieles, era una sensación totalmente diferente, más… inusual, mística, sorpresiva, algo que ninguno de los dos tenía planeado pero igualmente sucedió y ella se veía mejor de lo que recordaba, tenía la mirada agachada revisando el contenido de la bolsa pero él quería ver su rostro, quería contemplarlo así de cerca como estaban y por ningún jodido motivo dejaría escapar esa oportunidad.

Con la mano izquierda retiró algunos mechones mojados pertenecientes al capul pegados a su rostro, con delicadeza, empleando apenas el pulgar y la palma de la mano en el acto, esto logró captar la atención de la chica quien bastante dudosa levantó el rostro para encontrarse con los vibrantes ojos azules de él que ahora con el cielo gris resaltaban aún más, el hombre por su parte no dijo nada, justo después de hacer contacto visual con ella se tomó por mucho un segundo para contemplarla, sus facciones tan suaves y delicadas como de costumbre siendo recorridas por las gotas de lluvia, la mano de él seguía sobre el rostro de ella acariciando la fría y sonrosada mejilla, luego colocó uno de sus mechones tras la oreja, vio cómo una gota resbalaba desde su frente, pasando por el puente de la nariz y desviándose hacia un lado para caer finalmente sobre sus carnosos labios, ya saben, en ese momento el hombre estaba demasiado perdido como para razonar, solo se dejaba llevar por sus instintos y sus instintos le decían que debía probar de aquellas húmedas y rosadas puertas que le darían paso al paraíso, vio que la mujer entreabrió la boca para decir algo, de verdad, de verdad que ahora si iba muy enserio, no iba a permitir que nada, nadie, ni siquiera ella misma pudiese arruinar el momento con algún comentario que de seguro no escucharía, antes de que ella dejara salir cualquier sonido de sus labios estos ya se encontraban atrapados entre los del hombre.

Fue tan repentino e inesperado, tal fue la impresión que la chica creía ver caer las gotas de lluvia más lento, las pocas personas que pasaban por ahí caminaban a paso menos apresurado, parecía como que poco a poco el tiempo se iba deteniendo lentamente, estaba en shock, bloqueada, paralizada, creía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de lo rápido que saltó al sentir el contacto boca a boca con el hombre, ¿qué hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo debía reaccionar ante esto? ¿Debía dejarse llevar? ¿Salir corriendo? ¿Darle una cachetada o una patada entre las…? Oooh mierda, santísima mierda… qué… ¿qué? ¿En qué estaba pensado hace unas milésimas de segundos atrás? Joder, ya no lo recordaba, ya no prestaba atención a eso porque ahora toda su mente, todos sus pensamientos, todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en aquel beso que el hombre empezaba a profundizar en ella con leves movimientos de sus bocas, lo hacía tan condenadamente bien que lograba hacerla temblar sobre sus pies, un corrientazo, un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, era lento y delicado, sus húmedas bocas comenzaban a tener un ritmo parejo coordinando sus movimientos, acompasados, como si encajaran unos en otros perfectamente, como si hubieran nacido para ello, la chica había pasado del asombro a la calma y luego al… ¿deseo? ¿Pasión? Algo parecido a eso pues se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia, cerró los ojos al igual que él los tenía cerrados desde el primer contacto, su mente había dejado su cuerpo hacía tiempo atrás porque parecía que habían sido horas desde que comenzaron a besarse, ella por simple instinto o acto reflejo posicionó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del hombre, dándole a entender a él que lo estaba disfrutando mucho, como nunca antes había sentido un beso, como nunca imaginó que se podría llegar a sentir.

Si la chica estaba totalmente perdida el hombre a estas alturas ya no tenía ni mente, ni conciencia, ni razonamiento, nada, absolutamente nada de eso, se dejaba llevar por la tentación de sus cálidos labios, el movimiento, la textura, el sabor… sobre todo su sabor, la explosión de sabor que desprendía de ellos como cual naranja dulce que era exprimida hasta vaciar todo su jugo, era como un exquisito manjar de placeres, si pudiera describirlo con algo terrenal podría quizás compararlo con el sabor de la miel recién sacada del panal, combinado con… ¿con qué más? Quizás tal vez con… ¿el intenso ácido y al mismo tiempo dulce sabor de las cerezas? Maldición, ¿tantas cursilerías cruzaban por su cabeza al mismo tiempo a causa de un simple beso? Pero es que era mejor de lo que esperaba, como saborear la victoria misma, lo curioso de todo era que recordando aquel sueño erótico que tuvo con ella en la noche, los besos y las caricias no eran nada comparadas con esto que ahora estaba sucediendo entre ellos, durante sus fantasías había sentido como que besaba a cualquier otra más del motón, nada fuera de lo normal, sin algún cambio o detalle en particular pero esta realidad era diferente, deliciosamente diferente, como si todos los sentidos de su cuerpo estuviesen concentrados en un único punto, en ella, nada más que en ella y sus labios, si seguía con esto estaba seguro que se iba a convertir en un puto poeta, romántico y cursi a más no poder pero era la única forma posible de describir ese momento con palabras humanas un acto divino, no, no quería, por ningún motivo quería que eso acabara, quería quedarse así con ella para siempre, que el tiempo se congelara en ese instante, que la lluvia los mojara hasta resfriarse, que el sol implacable los cocinara vivos, que nevara hasta que sus mismos huesos se cristalizaran, que cayera un maldito meteorito, lo que fuera que pasara no impediría que se separara de ella, de su cuerpo, de sus labios, ahora que los había probado nunca iba a dejarlos escapar de él, nunca iba a permitir dejarlos ir, eran suyos, completamente suyos, sólo para él y de nadie más.

* * *

 **JIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJ ¿Qué tal? ¿Os habré recompenzado ya? :V**

 **Por cierto, espero actualizar prontamente "Gato y medio", ya saben, como siempre no me crean de a mucho pero lo intentaré sacar para la otra semana :D**

 **Los amo mucho y espero sus lindos revius... por cierto, quería decir que... siento que soy muy mala para los títulos xD jajajajaja, no me fluyen las ideas como para poner algo más poético, profundo o abstracto, siempre es como lo que primero se me viene a la mente :V**

 **Nos veremos en una próxima (y espero que pronta también) ocasión**

 **Bye! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**


	19. Confusión

**Holaaaa guapos y guapas, acá llego nuevamente con otro capítulo que cada vez parece más un intento de novela mexicana xD OK NO pero espero que les esté gustando como se va desarrollando este cuento :3**

 **(((===SEXO SEXO SEXO SEXO SEXO SEXO ===))) Ahora que tengo su atención me gustaría saber... ¿Qué harán esas personas que tienen mi historia agregada a favoritos y nunca comentan? Los observo desde las sombras culeros (°-°) Ahre, neee pero de verdad anímense a comentar, me interesan mucho sus opiniones, en serio, así sea un simple "sigue así, me encanta tu historia" me da ánimos para seguir actualizando y más seguido xD Así como a** **DavidC20OfficialWriter, EtheriasND, Rosslyn-Bott, Shidiraku Dragneel, XorimxFriki, fsrm, ¿Qué opinan de la historia chavos? ¿Que tal les ha parecido? Comenten, no sean tímidos, tengo galletitas recién horneadas y gomitas de ositos para quienes dejen su review con amor (n.n) Re acosadora yo xD**

 **Ahora la sección de agradecimientos:**

 **karin-chan150301:** Todo eso sucederá pronto querida, nuestro Grimm va a caer en las garras de Nell y no habrá quien lo salve MUAJAJAJAJAJA :V Gracias por tu review y espero te guste este cap. también :3

 **Alrak990:** Gracias por seguir mis historias y comentar de paso, espero que este capítulo también te guste y sigas dejando tu opinión (n.n)

 **aly36:** Gracias nuevamente por tu bellísimo review, si es que nuestro Grimm es un tanto lento para esas cosas pero poco a poco se irá volviendo más cursi y romántico xD jejejejeje Las cosas entre Rukia e Ichigo van despacito porque primero me voy a concentrar en el romance de la pareja principal para luego dedicarme a las otras con mayor detenimiento. Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado y sigas comentando :D

 **Igtm:** Princesa, créeme cuando digo que no voy a abandonar esta historia ni la otra, yo las termino porque las termino, es un reto que me propuse y lo voy a cumplir :3 Si en algún momento llego a tardar mucho en alguna actualización y yo no doy señales de vida puedes escribirme por inbox que igual esos mensajes me llegan al correo y ese lo reviso frecuentemente, y por supuesto que te responderé (sé lo que se siente cuando un autor favorito no continúa sus ficts o se tarda mucho T-T) Gracias por tu review y espero que este cap te guste también y dejes tu bellos comentario.

 **SuwabeKoto-chan:** Vida hermosa, casi que no xD jajajaja pero no te angusties yo comprendo tu situación. El asunto entre Ran y Stark se desarrollará lentamente porque he de ponerle más empeño al romance de la pareja principal :3 Si, es lindo ver al gatito azul haciendo cosas que no son de su estilo solo para llamar la atención de Nell xD y sí yo sé que hombres así que solo buscan "eso" en las mujeres son de lo peor (-.-#) jajajaja nadie te odia por ser romántica, todas lo somos por eso hacemos estas historias llenas de amor y cursilerías que solo nosotras entendemos xP Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero tus respuestas en el siguiente review que dejarás de lo que te pregunté en el anterior capítulo :D Besos y hasta pronto ;*

 **Kawai world - Yuki No Moto:** Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que este cap también sea de su agrado :D

 **Aika Yami:** Extrañé tu comentario... ¿Dónde te metiste? :'(((

 **Y dejando hasta aquí por ahora, pueden comenzar a leer :D**

Capítulo 19: Confusión

Los días de lluvia imprevistos siempre son los más extraños y por decirlo de algún modo que no suene cursi "mágicos", cada gota que cae sobre el suelo, sobre los tejados de las casas, sobre objetos y personas transforma de alguna manera la perspectiva misma del momento, durante un entierro cuando llueve es melancólico y triste pero de alguna forma ayuda a limpiar toda esa tristeza arrestándola consigo directo a las entrañas de la tierra liberando el dolor, hay quienes sin duda se refugian pero contemplan el agua resbalar por las ventanas mientras sus mentes divagan en historias o sucesos del pasado o de un futuro imposible, a los niños les encanta salpicar agua saltando sobre los charcos algo que a todos nos gustaba hacer de pequeños, la lluvia trae muchos misterios consigo pero quizá el más raro de todos es coincidir lluvia con romance, es extraño pero afortunado para quienes logran vivirlo, es mejor tener un recuerdo lindo bajo la lluvia que uno triste o de dolor, justamente eso era lo que estaban viviendo en estos momentos la pareja de la esquina, como si no se dieran cuenta o no le dieran importancia a todos los sucesos de su alrededor, todo pasaba a segundo plano, nada era mejor que el beso que se estaban dando el uno al otro, algunas madres preocupadas tapaban los ojos de sus hijos para que no vieran la escenita, que para nada era obscena pero ya conocen a esas madres sobreprotectoras…

-Gri… Grimm… Espera… ¿Qué estamos haciendo?- Le dijo con voz débil la chica de cabellos verdes a su compañero justo al momento de separarse de él para tomar un respiro porque de verdad lo necesitaba, para ella habían sido como horas estando en esas cuando realmente habían transcurrido cerca de treinta segundos, la noción del tiempo desapareció de un instante a otro y volvió tan rápido como se había ido, abrió los ojos para mirarlo al rostro mientras trataba de articularle aquellas palabras él simplemente entre abrió un poco los ojos al notar que aquellos suaves y delicados labios se separaban de los suyos, de no haber sido porque fue ella misma quien interrumpió tal acto hubiese matado a golpes a cualquiera que se atreviera a arruinar ese momento, fuese quien fuese, una anciana o anciano, una mujer, un niño, repito, QUIEN FUESE, pero afortunada o desafortunadamente fue la chica misma quien detuvo tal glorioso contacto.

\- ¿Ah?- Cuestionó con un monosílabo pues no había entendido nada de lo que dijo, vuelvo y digo, los únicos sentidos que tenía activos en ese momento eran el gusto y el tacto, sus oídos se habían ido a dar un paseo a quién sabe dónde al igual que su vista la cual tenía cubierta hace unos instantes por sus párpados, pero con esa interrupción cayó de nuevo en la realidad aunque lo único que observaban sus ojos en esos momentos eran los labios rosa de la chica entre abiertos levemente, cariño, si no dejas de hacer ese gesto tan provocativo no prometía no arrancárselos de un mordisco. Y es que ese dulce sabor lo había dejado atontado por instantes, el beso fue bastante superficial para lo que él estaba acostumbrado, es decir, se contuvo bastante, apretó las bolas hasta donde más no pudo para evitar jugar con la lengua también, estaban en la calle y aunque a él le valiera un reverendo carajo lo que pensaran los demás de seguro que ella sí se sentiría incómoda de haberlo hecho, la verdad es que merecía un premio por haberse contenido tan bien. Bueno, ahora que había vuelto a la realidad de esa oscura y fría tarde finalmente podía escuchar las palabras de la chica con mayor detenimiento.

\- Esto… esto no está bien Grimmjow…- ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso dijo que "no estaba bien"? ¿A qué se refería con eso? Ooooh claro, quizás tal vez se refería al lugar donde se encontraban, quizás no se sentía del todo cómoda haciendo eso en la calle a plena vista de todo mundo, era tímida eso lo tenía claro así que de pronto lo que trataba de decirle era que quería un poco más de privacidad, esa es una de las tantas palabras que más le gustan y mucho más si unes en una misma frase "privacidad" y "ella" porque sí, desde hace mucho tiempo que quería estar en privado con ella y hacerle muchas cosas a ese lindo cuerpecito, sin duda alguna la llevaría al lugar privado más cercano que encontrara por ahí.

\- Si quieres podemos ir a refugiarnos de la lluvia…

\- No…- Estando ella un poco más con los pies sobre la tierra y despejando su nublada mente que ya casi se parecía al cielo que había sobre ellos le retiró la mano que el hombre aún tenía sobre el rostro de ella, la izquierda si mal no recuerdan, pero no fue brusca, por el contrario fue bastante sutil para no parecer grosera con el acto.- No, no, no… esto no está bien…- El hombre la miraba extrañado aún sin entender del todo a lo que se refería.

\- ¿Qué no está bien? Besarse en público no es un delito…- "Besarse" "besarse"… esa palabra hacía eco por sus oídos una y otra vez, con cada rebote que daba se le venían pensamientos a la mente, besarse… ¿besarse con su jefe? ¿Pero qué coño era lo que acababan de hacer? ¿Cómo fue que permitió que algo así pasara? Esto no tenía buena pinta por ningún lado, primero que nada estaba el hecho de que "eso" infringía una de las normas más importantes de la empresa donde trabaja, la que dice estrictamente que no pueden haber relaciones entre los empleados, por otro lado estaba enfrentándose a la cruda realidad en la que ellos no podían tratarse como amigos y mucho menos como novios o cualquier palabra que englobe el término "relación sentimental" por el simple hecho de ser su jefe, por más que intentaran tratarse como "amigos" la realidad era esa, una relación profesional y nada más. Pero lo último y para ella más importante que las dos razones anteriores era… claro, sus sentimientos y los sentimientos de él, por el lado de ella no podía asegurar aún si sentía algo por él, si lo quería, si lo quería como se quiere a un hombre, si sentía cariño por él, es difícil de decir pues jamás se había sentido acorralada de esa manera y tan inesperadamente, y por el otro lado también estaba él… los sentimientos de él… ¿los tenía siquiera? ¿Podría decir que él sentía algo por ella? La verdad siempre duele y aunque le encantaría decirse a sí misma que sí con todas sus fuerzas sabría que de todas formas la respuesta era obvia, hasta él mismo se lo había confesado antes que "no le interesaba tener una relación formal", porque claro, si puedes tenerlas a todas ¿para qué amarrarte a una sola? Mejor sería dejar las cosas como estaban antes de que alguien (muy seguramente ella) pudiese salir lastimado.

\- No… Grimmjow, lo siento, esto no debió haber pasado… esto no está bien.- Le dijo sin ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara, tenía vergüenza, tanta que sentía que se le iba a salir por los ojos en forma de lágrimas, que tonta y ridícula se sentía por haberse dejado llevar, por permitir que eso fuera más lejos de lo debido.

\- Nell… pero… ¿a qué te refieres?- Le cuestionó nuevamente pero esta vez intentó con la misma mano volver a tocar su rostro para que lo levantara y pudiese verla a los ojos.

\- No puedo… lo siento.- Acto seguido salió corriendo de ahí, lo más rápido que pudo, sin mirar atrás, ignorando las pocas palabras que alcanzaba a escuchar de la boca del peli azul, algo así como… "Espera… Nell", no escuchó lo siguiente pues el ruido de los autos y de la gente no la dejó, añadiendo también que con cada paso que daba se alejaba más de su campo auditivo, esquivando personas, coches y hasta carritos de comida con la esperanza de que si la estaba siguiendo no pudiera localizarla, siguió y siguió recorriendo las húmedas calles por entre los negocios que aún seguían abiertos y entró finalmente a una pizzería.

Las cosas no andaban nada bien, al menos no para ella pues cierta chica peli negra la estaba pasando mejor. Después de haberle contado la verdad a Ichigo de por qué odiaba a esa gente que se hacía llamar "su familia", el peli naranjo no indagó más a fondo el asunto, estaba agradecido porque la enana le hubiese confiado a él tal secreto y no quería hostigarla con preguntas y más preguntas, las cosas andaban bien entre los dos, lo más práctico era no arruinar el momento.

El resto de la mañana y tarde se la pasaron juntos, hablando de esto y de aquello, más que todo Ichigo contándole aventuras de su niñez con sus hermanas y sus padres, de verdad que su vida había sido feliz, llena de comodidades por los empleos de sus padres, quien uno ya se sabía era el director de uno de los hospitales más grandes de la ciudad y su madre era profesora en un colegio que solo tenía los cursos de primaria, también estaban sus hermanas, las pequeñas mellizas que de "pequeñas" ya no tenían mucho, Karin y Yuzu estaban a punto de graduarse de la secundaria, ambas se desempeñaban muy bien en todas las materias pero Karin era mejor en los deportes que su hermana, entre plática y plática la mañana se había ido volando siendo ahora las dos de la tarde. Se preguntarán si Ichigo no tenía que ir a trabajar, pues resulta ser que le comentó lo sucedido con Rukia a su padre y este le dio el día libre para acompañarla, la pequeña enfermera le había caído bien desde el primer día que pisó su hospital, hasta empezaba a llamarla "tercera hija" y esperaba que el cabeza hueca de su hijo pudiese convertirla en parte de la familia en un futuro…

OK, es muy pronto para pensar en eso pero ya conocen a Isshin Kurosaki, cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay poder humano que se la saque, más aún que se había percatado del interés de su hijo en Rukia, ¿cómo lo sabía? Fácil, Ichigo era el doctor con más prestigio de la ciudad solo después de él, era joven, inteligente, atractivo y por supuesto que las demás enfermeras lo notaban, el doctor más codiciado de todos, estaba orgulloso a decir verdad pero lo impresionante de todo eso era el hecho de ver que su hijo no le prestaba atención a ninguna de las enfermeras que se le acercaban y a estas alturas aún no le había conocido una sola novia, se estaba empezando a preocupar de pensar que su primogénito y único varón le saliera homosexual, pero gracias al extraño interés que había tenido últimamente por la pequeña enfermera sus preocupaciones se habían calmado ya que así el apellido "Kurosaki" podría heredarse, claro, como raro esas eran las preocupaciones de mayor importancia para el padre, pero para la madre lo único de relevancia era que su hijo se enamorara de una buena mujer (o un buen hombre dada la remota probabilidad) y que fuera feliz, así de sencillo.

Con todas estas locuras de todas maneras el peli naranjo invitó a Rukia a su casa para que almorzara con ellos y de paso presentarle a su familia, a su loca pero amada familia, le vendría bien distraerse lo que quedaba del día, en los momentos de calamidades la compañía era la mejor medicina de todas. Pero no se confundan, hace años que Ichigo tenía su propio apartamento donde vivir solo que de vez en cuando visitaba a su familia cuando lo invitaban a almorzar, o simplemente para saber que tal les iba a sus hermanas en el estudio.

\- ¿Acá es donde vives?

\- No, es la casa donde vivía con mi familia.

\- Se parece mucho a la de Ran…

\- Vamos, de seguro mi madre ya tiene listo el almuerzo.- Así los dos entraron en la propiedad, una casa grande de dos pisos, con patio delantero y aunque no lo podía ver parecía que trasero también, con un enorme garaje donde fácilmente cabían dos carros al tiempo, en fin, evidentes los lujos de la familia Kurosaki, tratándose de una de las tantas casas en esa colonia.

Quien atendió la puerta fue nada menos que la señora Kurosaki, tan radiante con su bella sonrisa que parecía brillar más que el mismo sol, el cabello ondulado sujetado en una cola baja, sin duda alguna Ichigo había heredado sus características físicas, ¿estaba admitiendo entonces que le parecía atractivo? Pues… okay si, el idiota tenía lo suyo, era totalmente innegable después de todo, la bella mujer que atendió la puerta saludó con toda cortesía y les dio paso adentro a su casa.

\- Así que tú eres la famosa Rukia. Es un placer conocerte.

\- Igualmente señora Kurosaki, el placer es mío.

\- Oh, por favor, dime Masaki simplemente, eso de "señora" me hace sentir vieja.

\- Si señora… Digo, Masaki.

\- Eso está mucho mejor.- Le sonrió.

\- No sabía que Ichigo le hablara tanto de mí…

\- Oh no, pero si mi hijo apenas menciona una que otra palabra, es mi esposo quien no para de hablar de lo buena enfermera que eres y lo mucho que ayudas en el hospital.

\- Ahh, que bueno, eso quiere decir que el director tiene una buena impresión de mí.

\- Por supuesto, si solo dice maravillas. Y claro que cualquier amigo o amiga de mi hijo es bienvenido.- Volvió a regalarle una de sus muy acostumbradas y cálidas sonrisas, aunque ella trataba de devolvérsela le salía una mueca un tanto chueca, aún seguía afectada por la muerte del anciano.- Sigan a la mesa por favor, solo falta servir el jugo.- Ambos muchachos obedecieron, siguieron al comedor donde se encontraban sentadas ya las mellizas, ambas voltearon a verlos.

\- ¡Ichi-ni! No nos habías dicho que iba a venir tu novia.- Decía la inocente Yuzu.

\- Hermanito, por fin te dignas a demostrar tu hombría.- Le siguió Karin.

\- Les presento a Rukia, es enfermera en el hospital de papá, no es mi novia y espero que no estés insinuando lo que creo Karin…

\- Mucho gusto Rukia, yo soy Yuzu.

\- Y yo Karin.- Saludando a la peli negra.- Bueno, tenía las esperanzas hermanito…

\- ¿QUÉ DICES? ¡Habla claro niña!- Se le brotaba la venita de la sien.

\- Tranquilo Ichi-ni seguro que Karin no quería decir nada con eso…

\- Bueno muchachos, mas orden, en la mesa no se juega.- Les reprendía su madre.

\- ¡Pero mamá! Él - ella empezó…- Dijeron al unísono cuales niños chiquitos.

\- No importa quien haya empezado, todos se calman.

\- Si señora…- Respondieron de igual forma como niños mimados.

\- ¿Acaso no les da pena con nuestra invitada?

\- Si Ichigo, deberías estar avergonzado.

\- Karin, no sigas…

Una típica escena familiar se desataba frente a los ojos de la morena, hermanos discutiendo entre ellos mientras la madre trataba de poner orden, se lanzaban insultos inofensivos los unos a los otros, de vez en cuando la chica más ruda le daba un puño en el hombro a su hermano y su hermano se lo daba de vuelta, pero sin ser brusco. Era como un ensueño, como cuando en la tele muestran esas series de familias perfectas donde todos se quieren y a pesar de los problemas y dificultades salen adelante, nunca creyó en esas fantasías de televisión pero ante ella estaba una familia que se le asemejaba bastante, que diferente sería todo de haber tenido también una familia así, sentía el amigable calor sobre su piel proveniente de la energía que proyectaban todos, calor a compañía, calor a cariño, podía asegurar que ese frío de muerte iba saliendo poco a poco de su interior siendo reemplazado por aquella cálida acogida de los familiares de Ichigo, y claro, ¿por qué no admitirlo? También del Ichigo mismo.

Así pasaron las horas en la casa Kurosaki, el almuerzo fue simplemente delicioso, esa mujer tenía una sazón única, el cual decía que la receta secreta era un toque de "amor" en cada ingrediente y vaya que le salía muy bien. Luego de eso las hermanas invitaron a Rukia a sus respectivas habitaciones para enseñarle el lugar, como si de una amiga o una prima se tratara, mientras una de ellas le mostraba su colección de peluches de Chappy y demás cursilerías la otra le enseñaba sus trofeos y medallas de campeonatos de futbol, de vez en cuando contaban alguna historia para dejar en ridículo a su hermano que por supuesto andaba cerca escuchando para desmentir cualquier evento inventado o exagerado por aquellas adorables diablillas. Después de darle un tour por toda la propiedad fueron a jugar video juegos en su Xbox 360, Karin por supuesto era la mejor en los juegos de combate, ni su propio hermano podía vencerla, en cambio Yuzu gustaba más de juegos con temática de aventura, tenía la fortuna de ser otra fanática del conejo deforme ese y por supuesto que poseía toda la saga de videojuegos referentes a este, "Chappy Ultimate Battle", "Chappy and the House of Horror", "Chappy versus Kirvi", en fin, un montón de cursilerías que solamente entendían ella y Yuzu.

Sin que ninguno de los cuatro se diera cuenta ya eran pasadas las siete de la noche, de no ser porque su madre subió para advertirles seguirían jugando de lleno hasta el amanecer, y Rukia no podía amanecer ya que al día siguiente debía volver al trabajo al igual que su "jefe" y compañero cabeza de zanahoria. La amable mujer le dio de cenar a la morena antes de irse, algo sencillo como una taza de café con tajadas de pan dulce. Se despidieron de ella y de las hermanas, todas dándole un cálido abrazo a la morena y un golpe en el hombro al muchacho, claro a excepción de su madre quien por poco le agarra los cachetes sintiéndose orgullosa de él por la hazaña de ese día de haber por fin traído una linda jovencita a casa.

-Bien, ¿Dónde queda tu casa Rukia?- Le cuestionó estando aún en el patio delantero de la casa para saber si tenía que usar el carro. La chica le dio la dirección que se sabía de memoria, era bastante cerca, podían irse caminando de hecho.- Que bueno, estamos bastante cerca, te acompaño.- Durante el recorrido que no fue más de unos siete u ocho minutos cruzaban una que otra palabra, tratando el tema de la excelente comida que preparaba su madre o de lo amigables que eran sus hermanas, todo para hacer más ameno el recorrido de calles semi iluminadas por los postes de luz.

\- Bien, pues creo que esta debe ser tu casa.

\- Si, es esa. Aunque no es mía, sino de una amiga de Nell, estamos viviendo de inquilinas.

\- Entonces ya sé a dónde puedo venir a buscarte.

\- Ja, no seas tan confiadito zanahoria. En tu casa me contuve mucho para no ir a molestar a tu familia.

\- Y la enana vuelve a sacar las garras.

\- En todo caso… Gracias por todo, por lo de hoy me refiero. Creo que de no ser por eso me hubiese quedado llorando todo el día encerrada.

\- Entonces me debes una enana.

\- Cállate, a quien le debo las atenciones es a tu mamá y a tus hermanas, no a ti precisamente…

\- Pero fui yo quien te las presentó.

\- Como sea. Entonces nos veremos mañana doctor.

\- Buenas noches enfermera enana.- Se fue en dirección a la puerta para abrirla con la llave y así lo hizo, pero antes de poner ambos pies dentro de la propiedad hizo algo de lo que seguro se arrepentiría después, pero ella era de todo menos una desagradecida, dio media vuelta para encontrarse nuevamente con el tonto peli naranja y le regaló un abrazo acompañado de un leve "gracias". Acto seguido entró a la casa antes de que el tonto ese pudiera decirle algo, aunque de todas formas había quedado sin palabras por tal sorpresiva muestra de cariño y por supuesto que no le desagradó, para nada.

El peli naranjo se quedó unos instantes ahí parado como idiota viendo aún la puerta de la entrada de la casa, esbozando una leve sonrisa en su rostro, finalmente dio media vuelta para volver camino a su casa, esa mujer le hacía sentir diferente a todas las demás, claro que en el pasado había tenido uno que otro amorío breve por simple capricho o para pasar el rato, y si eran aventuras pues no había necesidad de que su familia se enterara, ser "el hijo del doctor más reconocido de la ciudad" traía sus ventajas y desventajas, entre las ventajas podía considerar lo fácil que sería conseguir empleo empezando porque su propio padre se lo podía dar y aunque trabajara en cualquier otro hospital de la ciudad e incluso de país el apellido era fácilmente reconocido haciendo que por consiguiente tuviera las puertas abiertas donde se presentara, también estaba la ventaja de la popularidad, que a él no le desagradaba ni un poco ser el centro de atención el problema venía en que eso traía consigo las desventajas, no sabía cual de todas esas caras que lo saludaban amablemente a diario eran realmente sinceras, o si solo lo trataban así por ser quien era, quizás por eso era que nunca se había interesado en una chica, ya saben, porque todas querían convertirse en la "señora de Kurosaki" por simple interés en el dinero y la fama, nada más.

Pero esa perspectiva había cambiado desde que conoció a la pequeña enfermera quien desde el principio lo trató como aun igual, parecía que ni siquiera estaba enterada del reconocimiento que cargaba su apellido, era transparente con él, si quería insultarlo lo hacía sin pelos en la lengua, si quería golpearlo también lo hacía, si quería dar su opinión respecto a alguna cosa la decía sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás, jamás había considerado en pensar ¿Cuál sería su tipo de mujer? Pero ahora parecía que la respuesta a esa pregunta era cada vez más clara.

*Mientras tanto en casa de Rangiku*

-¡Rukia! Hasta que al fin apareces amiga, ya me estabas preocupando.- Le decía la rubia con evidente tono de angustia en su voz.

\- Hola Ran. Si, es que me encontré con Ichigo en el cementerio y me la pasé todo el día con él.

\- Huuuuy, mira que picarona nos saliste pequeña.

\- No, no es lo que piensas Ran… Fuimos a la casa de su familia y ahí pasé el rato con sus hermanas y su madre.

\- Ah ya. Al menos te mantuviste distraída y sé algo de ti, no como Nell que mira la hora que es y aún no aparece…

\- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿No se supone que hoy volvía del viaje?

\- Si, de hecho me vi con ella en la tarde, luego de eso volví a mi trabajo y ahora que regreso otra vez resulta que ya no está.

\- ¿Ya le marcaste al celular?

\- Si, pero nada que contesta…

\- Hola chicas…- La puerta de la entrada se abrió junto con el sonido de las llaves, como si hubiese sido un acto de invocación la susodicha apareció frente a ellas.

\- ¡NEL!- Dijeron las dos al tiempo.

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido amiga? Nos tenías preocupada…

\- Pues… yo… - Por las palabras que le decía su amiga rubia pudo deducir que no se había dado cuenta de nada, es decir que no había alcanzado a ver el carro estacionado de su jefe frente a la casa ni se había topado con él, buena suerte para ella.- Andaba por ahí… Quise distraerme un rato así que fui a la feria que queda cerca de aquí…- Lo mejor por ahora era que ninguna de las dos se enterara de lo sucedido, Rukia era más discreta pero la otra… mejor no se arriesgaba.

\- ¿Sola?- Le hizo una mirada coqueta la rubia.

\- Sip.

\- No sé por qué tu carita no me convence del todo amiga…- Aunque venía hecha un hielo por la ropa aún un tanto húmeda la expresión de su rostro era enigmático, tenía ruborizadas las mejillas como si tuviera pena de decir algo, pero sus ojos expresaban tristeza y la mueca de sus labios en un intento fallido de sonrisa mostraban enojo o molestia, parecía un manojo de sentimientos encontrados.

\- Sí, estoy diciendo la verdad.

\- Jummm… Te marqué varias veces al celular pero no me contestaste.

\- Ahh, de seguro la batería se le agotó…- La verdad era que lo había apagado para evitar así cualquier mundo de llamadas o mensajes provenientes de su jefe. Pero el sexto sentido de la mujer voluptuosa nunca la engaña y sabía que había gato encerrado, no seguiría insistiendo porque tarde o temprano ella siempre se entera de las cosas.

\- Si, de seguro fue eso.

\- ¡RUKIS! – Dijo finalmente al ver nuevamente después de todo un fin de semana a su pequeña amiga, fue y le propició uno de sus muy fuertes abrazos.- No sabes cuánto lo siento amiga…- Refiriéndose al fallecimiento del anciano.- Sé cuánto lo querías y hubiese dado lo que fuera por estar contigo en esos momentos.

\- A mí también me da gusto volver a verte amiga. Y no te preocupes, estoy bien, además debías cumplir con tu trabajo.- Le regaló una sincera sonrisa, que por única vez en todo el día le había salido bien sin parecer una mueca o un gesto de desagrado.- Estuve en buena compañía todo el día.

\- Huuuy sii, si supieras Nell, se la pasó todo el día con el doctor Kurosaki, jujujuju.

\- Vaya vaya… veo que su relación está progresando mi Rukis.

\- No es cierto… Bueno si, o sea sí me la pasé con él pero también estuve la tarde con su familia, no vayan a pensar cosas que no son…

\- ¿Cómo qué cosas podríamos pensar amiga? Nosotras no podemos imaginar más allá de lo que nos dices, somos muy inocentes para hacerlo…- Le decía a peli verde a modo de burla.

\- Deja de insinuar cosas sin sentido.- Hizo una cara de fastidio pero con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas lo cual provocó la risa de ambas mujeres, sabían que la pequeña morena estaba empezando a sentir cosas por el doctor naranja pero no quería admitirlo aún. Cenaron de lo que había en la nevera, sostuvieron una amena conversación sobre lo que había hecho Rukia en casa de los Kurosaki, también de lo que había hecho "sola" la peli verde en la feria y por supuesto también salió al aire el tema de Rangiku y el señor Stark, lo que le había sucedido en la mañana y luego en la tarde, que no pasaron de ser más que miradas cómplices y sonrisas, nada más.

Siendo eso de las diez de la noche cada chica se dirigió a su respectiva habitación para dormir por supuesto, el día siguiente iba a estar bastante ajetreado así que lo mejor era descansar desde temprano. La peli verde ya con su pijama puesta, acostada bajo las sábanas y con la mirada perdida hacia el techo, no podía conciliar el sueño aún, y no por el frío tan horrible que estaba haciendo sino por lo sucedido con su jefe, cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo primero que venía a su mente era la imagen de ese hombre, frente a ella, mirándola con deseo, mirando sus labios y acercándose peligrosamente a ellos, volvía a abrir los ojos para encontrarse nuevamente con el techo blanco, inconscientemente puso un par de dedos sobre sus labios recordando el contacto con los del hombre, recordando su textura, su sabor, su masculina y posesora sensación, un escalofrío le recorrió por toda la espalda haciéndola retorcerse y apoyarse en posición fetal a un lado de la cama quedando su vista contra la pared… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella? ¿Por qué todo tenía que haberse arruinado así? Lo peor de todo esto aparte de no tener respuesta a esas preguntas era que por más que intentara negárselo a sí misma la verdad era que ese beso le había gustado, no, gustado es una palabra pequeña para describir lo jodidamente delicioso que fue, hasta se sonrojaba de admitirlo pero no podía negarlo, no podía mentirse a sí misma, había sido tan delicado, tan suave, tan dulce, y entre todo respetuoso, sin intentar algo más allá de eso, sin ser agresivo ni abusar de la situación, como en un cuento de princesas pero mil veces mejor, ese hombre la ponía mal en el buen sentido, no sabía cómo iba a lidiar con eso el día de mañana y verlo a la cara, solo esperaba que le hubiese quedado claro que "eso" que había sucedido entre ellos no podía ser a causa de todas las razones que ya se conocen.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad donde vivía lujosamente el peli azul, este llegaba a su departamento con mucha confusión en su mente después de lo acontecido en la tarde. ¿Habría hecho bien? ¿Habría hecho mal? ¿La habría cagado olímpicamente? ¿O por el contrario había dado justo en el blanco? Ya no sabía ni que pensar a esas alturas, cuando vio a la peli verde salir corriendo de ahí trató de alcanzarla pero se mezcló entre la multitud y la perdió de vista, seguramente había tomado rumbo a su casa así que se fue en esa dirección pero al llegar y dar unos tantos timbrazos nadie le abrió, de hecho todo estaba oscuro, habían dos opciones, una que ella hubiese ido a esconderse en algún otro lado o que efectivamente estaba en la casa pero no le quería abrir, bueno algún día tendría que enfrentarlo cara a cara y más aún si tenía en su poder el gorro que le prestó y el peluche que le regaló, tenía las de ganar de todas formas, sonrió para sí mismo. Un peludo animalito lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo recibió cariñosamente frotándose contra sus piernas dándole a entender que tenía hambre, si, él ya entendía a la perfección los gestos de su mascota para pedir algo. Le dio unas caricias devolviéndole el saludo y luego puso en el suelo la comida con croquetas sabor a pescado, las preferidas de él.

Caminó sin mucha prisa hacia uno de los sofás de la sala, pasando por el frente de su equipo de sonido marca SONY, quizás escuchar un poco de música le ayudaría a relajarse, lo encendió y de inmediato colocó su emisora favorita, 81.4 "Global Rock", daban las 24 horas seguidas solo música rock de todo género y de toda época en cualquier idioma, no pudieron haber inventado algo mejor que eso, era hasta mejor que escuchar su propia música guardada en su Smartphone pues a veces emitían canciones que hace mucho no escuchaba y no recordaba sus nombres o intérpretes. Ahora sí se echaría un rato sobre el sofá a meditar, de espaldas y mirando al techo, justo al hacerlo sintió una molestia en su espalda, se pasó la mano por debajo agarrando uno de los juguetes de Michiru, una pelota saltarina, bueno, al menos una distracción más con la que matar el tiempo, se dedicó a lanzarla hacia la pared que quedaba frente suyo haciendo que con el rebote volviera a sus manos constantemente.

En esas duró varios minutos y hasta empezaba a parecerle divertido, ya sabía cómo se sentía su gato jugando horas solo con ese pedazo de plástico en forma de esfera, no fue sino hasta que los parlantes empezaron a emitir una melodía en guitarra eléctrica bastante familiar, con un rimo lento y suave pero una de las mejores secuencias que había escuchado hace mucho, claro que la conocía, era una canción vieja de principios de los 90 si mal no recordaba, y la voz del hombre que la cantaba, profunda y gruesa, hasta parecía que escuchaba al mismísimo Elvis cantar con melancolía las letras. Nunca antes le había prestado la debida atención a lo que decía la canción porque hace mucho que no la escuchaba pero ahora era diferente, sentía que cada palabra, cada sinfonía encajaba a la perfección, como cuando de niño no le hayas el sentido al tema de una canción pero de grande vives experiencias que te facilitan el entendimiento de estas, ahora comprendía totalmente lo que el cantante quería decir con ellas y el sentimiento con el que las interpretaba.

 _"_ _The world was on fire and no one could save me but you_ _…"_

 _(El mundo estaba en llamas y nadie podría salvarme más que tú.)_

Empezaba diciendo con voz grave el cantante, con la melodía triste de fondo, subió un poco el volumen con el propósito de sentir mejor el significado de las letras. En ese momento se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de esa tarde mientras corría bajo la lluvia agarrado de la mano de la peli verde, como en cámara lenta evadiendo a las demás personas, saltando charcos y buscando un lugar en el cual refugiarse.

 _"And I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you"_

 _(y nunca soñé que necesitaría a alguien como tú)_

Parecía estúpido y cursi pero conforme avanzaba la canción se iba imaginando todo lo acontecido como si del video clip mismo se tratase, combinando las escenas con la melodía construyendo así su propia historia.

 _"No, I don't wanna fall in love"_

 _(No, no quiero enamorarme…)_

Ahora lo que sonaba era el coro… que bien, muy bien, justo lo que quería escuchar, la palabra "enamorarse" dentro de esas letras que muy jodidamente encajaban con lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos porque no, él era un hombre libre, él no se iba a agarrar sentimentalmente a una mujer, no, no y no…

"What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way"

 _(Qué juego tan siniestro hay que jugar para hacerme sentir así)_

La verdad es que a estas alturas como que la canción había sido escrita especialmente para él, como si el pinche autor tuviese visiones del futuro y se hubiese inspirado en su situación para componerla, lo único que faltaba era que los altoparlantes empezaran a supurar miel de lo cursi que sonaba.

 _"What a wicked thing to do to let me dream of you"_

 _(Qué cosa tan siniestra hay que hacer, para permitirme soñar contigo)_

¿Ven a lo que se refiere? ¿Cómo mierdas sabía el autor que había soñado con ella apenas ayer? ¿Desde cuándo las canciones hacían ese tipo de brujerías? La verdad era que esta situación empezaba a asustarlo.

 _"It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_

 _No, and I'd never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you"_

 _(Es extraño lo que el deseo hace hacer a los tontos,_

 _no, y nunca soñé que amaría a alguien como tú)_

¿Cuándo iba a terminar? ¿No que ese tema duraba como mucho unos tres minutos? Porque ya no quería seguir escuchando eso, no debía de hecho si tenía un poco de compasión por su cordura mental, ¿tantas ridiculeces se podían decir en una sola canción?

Era incómodo hasta para él pensar en siquiera considerarlo, en considerar si las letras le decían lo que estaba viviendo, lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, ¿sintiendo? Claro que sí, si a lo que se refería era a un sentimiento de deseo nada más.

Ahora estaba decidido más que nunca, el camino fácil para dar solución a todo eso era seguir con el plan, ya saben, de acostarse con ella para probarse a sí mismo que eso es lo único que quiere y nada más, a estas alturas poco le importaba lo que ella quisiera o pensara, iba a hacer caso omiso a cualquier objeción que tuviera, si le gustaba o no le daba igual, con lo que pasó esa tarde lo volvería a repetir hasta que se cansara, hasta que le sangraran los labios, hasta que ella misma le suplicara por más, hasta dejar de sentir tantas estupideces en su estómago mientras la saboreaba ¿cómo era que le llamaban a eso las mujeres? ¿Mariposas? Vaya idiotez. Así tuviese que emplear la fuerza para lograr su objetivo, ella ya le había dado el "pase" para seguir, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta que lo disfrutó tanto o más que él, se notaba en la forma como le siguió el ritmo, la forma en que cerró los ojos, la mano que puso en su mejilla, la respiración profunda y a veces entre cortada, sabía que le había gustado, sabía que seguramente en esos mismos momentos ella estaba pensando exactamente en lo mismo, como que se llamaba Grimmjow que ahora la cosa iba muy en serio. Nunca antes había estado tan ansioso de que llegara el día siguiente para ir a trabajar y verla y poder besarla nuevamente, pero si quería que eso sucediera tan rápido como aspiraba lo mejor era irse a dormir de una buena vez por todas, mañana sería un nuevo día, un día para aprovecharlo al máximo y nada ni nadie podría arruinárselo, no esta vez.

* * *

Otra mañana de martes, el reloj apuntaba con sus agujas las ocho en punto de la mañana y el peli azul ya se encontraba ahí hace media hora atrás, madrugó como nunca antes, la ansiedad en la noche anterior no lo había dejado dormir bien así que se levantó a eso de las cinco y media, hizo sus ejercicios de rutina, se dio un rápido duchazo frío, se preparó un sándwich con jugo de naranja de botella para desayunar pues su mayordomo no llegaba a esas horas y tan pronto terminó salió casi que corriendo para su empresa, como alma que lleva el diablo, tanta fue la prisa que llevaba que olvidó recoger a Vega, el pobre tendría entonces que arreglárselas sólo para llegar.

Es esos momentos estaba sentado frente a su escritorio revisando uno que otro archivo en el computador, tenía que hacer algo para matar el tiempo que para su muy jodida suerte pasaba tan lento como el andar de un caracol, todas las pinches mañanas de su vida se le había hecho tarde para llegar a algún sitio, hasta el jardín, el colegio y la universidad incluidos en la lista, bien dicen que en las mañanas es cuando el tiempo pasa volando, pero esa precisa mañana en la cual necesitaba que todo anduviera tan rápido como de costumbre entonces le contradecía avanzando tan lento como se le daba la gana, genial, solo esperaba no haber comenzado con el pie izquierdo.

\- ¿Ahora resulta que se olvidan de los amigos, no?- Entró a la oficina el amigo del peli azul, con el semblante serio intentando fingir estar molesto por no haberlo recogido en su casa.

\- Vega, que bueno que llegas ¿cuál es el reporte de la semana?

\- Antes que nada…- Se sentó frente a él.- Quiero saber primero por qué no me recogiste, segundo por qué llegaste tan temprano y tercero por qué estás tan sospechosamente de buen humor…

\- Porque tenía prisa de llegar y no me iba a poner a esperarte.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tienes prisa por llegar al trabajo?

\- Siempre que hay cosas importantes que hacer llego temprano.

\- ¿Y cuál es la cosa importante de hoy?

\- No tengo por qué decírtelo…

\- Oooooh… vaya vaya… Soy bueno con las adivinanzas así que déjame adivinar… ¿está relacionado de algún modo con la señorita Neliel?- Maldito ¿cómo era que siempre acertaba al primer intento?

-…

\- ¿Debería considerar ese silencio como un "sí"? Porque la única vez que viniste acá temprano fue para solucionar el problema que teníamos con la empresa de los coreanos… Y ya que toqué el tema ¿cómo te fue ayer en tu cita?

\- Que no era una cita.

\- Cielos, yo sé que siempre has sido complicado y caprichoso pero esto es el colmo… Okay entonces… ¿cómo te fue en tu "no cita" con la señorita Neliel? ¿Cómo les fue en su "inocente" salida de campo laboral?- Esto último lo dijo empleando un tono de voz sarcástico a más no poder.

\- Bien.

\- ¿Sólo bien?

\- Si.

\- ¿No le compraste algo súper lujoso y costoso en Ginza?

\- No, porque igual ni fuimos.

\- Oooooh esto se está poniendo interesante. No me digas que entraste de lleno a su casa e hicieron de todo allí…

\- No, fuimos a una feria de barrio.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? No es cierto… ¿A esas ferias donde hay vendedores ambulantes, el piso es más barro que otra cosa y los juegos tienen trampas para hacer perder a todo quien lo intente?

\- Si, a esa misma.

\- No te creo, jajajajaja. ¿No te das cuenta que esa mujer te hace hacer cosas que para ti son fuera de lo normal?

\- Tiene otro tipo de gustos…

\- Que gustos tan "refinados". Pero ¿lograste algo?

\- No era lo que quería del todo pero al menos pude robarle un beso.

\- WUUUUU muy bien amigo, vas progresando, lento pero seguro, ya verás que al final del día terminarás hasta casado con ella JAJAJAJAJAJA.

\- Vega, por qué más bien no me das el reporte de la semana en vez de hacer suposiciones tontas e imposibles…

\- Bueno, como decía mi abuela, "tiempo al tiempo".- Dicho esto obedeció a darle los documentos con las estadísticas y números de la semana.

Mientras tanto las amigas secretarias llegaban al edificio en taxi, pagaron como de costumbre e ingresaron, la señorita Matsumoto como siempre elegante y provocativa ante los ojos masculinos y envidiable a los ojos femeninos que se posaban en su presencia, ya saben, tacones negros mate de diez centímetros, un vestido enterizo rojo vino tinto con un bléiser negro también que le llegaba a la cintura; mientras que la peli verde llevaba sujeto el cabello en una cola alta de caballo medio bien puesta medio mal puesta, dejando escapar uno que otro mechón fuera del agarre, el capul como siempre por sobre su frente y a ambos lados de la cara un par de mechones más largos que dejó intencionalmente fuera del agarre, ella sí vestía un poco más casual, con un pantalón negro de bota recta ajustado que el cierre de los botones le llegaba casi sobre el ombligo, una camisa formal de manga larga gris con escote en U que se ajustaba bajo el pantalón y sobre este un bléiser tipo vaquero negro también, y claro que ella tampoco pasaba desapercibidas las miradas al igual que su rubia y despampanante amiga. Se detuvieron justo frente al ascensor y la rubia fue quien oprimió el botón para llamarlo, ambas estaban ansiosas, Rangiku por tener que ver a su jefe y bueno Nell también solo que su amiga no lo sabía, la diferencia era que una estaba emocionada mientras que la otra estaba asustada, no sabía cómo iba a lidiar con lo sucedido el día anterior ¿se comportaría indiferente con ella? ¿La trataría mejor o peor que de costumbre? ¿O todo seguiría su curso normal como si nada hubiese pasado? Esperaba de corazón que la última de esas opciones fuera la acertada, lo mejor para ambos era continuar como si nada hubiese sucedido, al menos eso pensaba ella. El timbre que anunciaba la llegada del ascensor sonó.

-Este… Ran… Yo subiré después, es que me dio hambre creo que compraré algo en la cafetería…

\- Claro amiga. Pero… ¿Te sientes bien? Te he notado algo tensa desde que veníamos en el taxi.- Dijo recordando cómo la peli verde no podía evitar mover una pierna durante todo el trayecto a manera de "tic".

\- Si, si, estoy bien Ran no te preocupes puedes irte adelantando yo en un rato subo.

\- Bueno, te espero arriba entonces amiga.- Y entró para seguir con su recorrido dejando sola a su compañera. Así tal cual como lo dijo fue a comprarse algo para comer, la verdad era que no tenía hambre pues acabaron de desayunar, el sándwich de jamón y queso lo guardaría dentro de su bolso para ingerirlo después como onces antes del almuerzo, solo quería matar un poco de tiempo antes de tener que enfrentarse cara a cara con la realidad, o sea con el hombre que casi no la deja dormir la noche anterior. Por más que intentara evitar ese encuentro lo único que lograba hacer era prolongar su tortura psicológica. "Vamos Nell, tu puedes, no podrás evadirlo para siempre" se decía a sí misma tratando de darse ánimos.

\- Son veinte yenes señorita.- La sacó de sus pensamientos la voz de la mujer que atendía. Pagó y a paso de tortuga-caracol se dirigió nuevamente hacia el ascensor meditando cuidadosamente cada palabra que iba a emplear para decirle a su jefe todo lo que se merecía, contemplando cada posible escenario, hasta tenía planeado una lista de insultos en caso de ser necesario utilizarlos aunque ella no era de las que se defendía con ofensas pero siempre hay que tener un plan B, C, D… y todo el abecedario de ser necesario.

\- Señorita Matsumoto.

\- Buen día señor Stark.

\- Está usted más bella que de costumbre.

\- Gracias…- Le contestó el hombre de tez trigueña mientras le entregaba una rosa, desapareciendo luego tras las puertas de su oficina.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?- Cuestionó un confundido peli azul saliendo de su oficina alcanzando a contemplar la escenita.

\- Buen día señor Jeaggerjaques… Si, verá lo que sucede es que…

\- ¿Dónde está mi secretaria?- Dijo apenas se percató de que la mesa de la susodicha se encontraba vacía ignorando la explicación que muy amablemente iba a darle la rubia.- ¿No debería estar ya aquí? Lleva veinte minutos de retraso.

\- Oh, si es que Nell se quedó un rato en el primer piso comprándose algo para comer…- Contestó la rubia.

\- Parece que aún no aprende cuándo es la hora de llegada a esta oficina.

\- Seguramente está por venir…- ¡Tin! Sonó la campana de llegada del ascensor.- Oh, debe ser ella.

\- Perfecto…- Se dijo en un leve susurro inaudible para las presentes, fue caminando con prisa hasta el ascensor con las manos en los bolsillos para que no notaran su impaciencia por verla ya, las puertas se abrieron dejando salir efectivamente a la secretaria, ella llevaba la vista sobre su portafolios mientras caminaba tres pasos fuera del elevador sin percatarse de cierta voz masculina que hablaba tras ella.- Señorita Odershvank, venga conmigo, necesito que me ayude en unos asuntos…- Le dijo estando ya dentro del ascensor.

El cuerpo de la chica se estremeció de pies a cabeza y la piel se le hizo de gallina, rogaba a Dios no encontrárselo por el camino pero sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas o no llegaron a tiempo a oídos del todopoderoso. Resignada dio media vuelta para volver a entrar en el ascensor, el peli azul marcó un número y las puertas de este se cerraron. La escena era divertida, el hombre estaba al costado izquierdo mientras que la peli verde al derecho casi que pegada a la pared, no pronunció palabra alguna ni siquiera para saludarlo cosa que le pareció rara tratándose de ella quien siempre saludaba cordialmente, esa mañana parecía que le hubiesen comido la lengua los ratones. La miró de reojo por unos instantes, estaba abrazada al portafolios tan fuertemente que parecía iba a doblarlo a la mitad mientras se mordía el labio inferior y la mirada la tenía fija en algún punto perdido de la pared, pero claro que también se detuvo a contemplar su vestimenta, su esbelta figura bien silueteada como siempre, como a él le gustaba ver sobre todo si era pantalón porque entallaba esas redondas nalgas que lo tenían ansioso por coger y apretar. Ahora dentro de ese reducido espacio podía aprovechar y sacar ventaja.

\- ¿Qué ya no saluda?

\- Buen día señor.- Le dijo seria y sin dirigirle la mirada, ¿acaso estaba enojada?

\- ¿Se siente bien? La noto un tanto… molesta.

\- Si, en cierto modo…

\- Conozco maneras de hacerle alegrar el día señorita Oderschvank.- Le dijo esbozando una media sonrisa pícara.

\- Pues ahórreselas, no me interesan.- ¿Y ahora qué hizo mal? Se comportaba con él como al principio, fría y distante.

\- Sabe que aún tengo en mi poder el gorro que me prestó ayer al igual que su peluche ¿cierto?

\- Puede quedárselos, no me interesan.- ¿Qué? ¿Es enserio? ¿Ahora se comportaba a la defensiva sin haberle hecho nada? Joder, las mujeres sí que son complicadas, un rato están bien y al siguiente todo mal ¿qué coño le pasaba? Debía estar enterada que su paciencia también tenía un límite.

\- ¿Pero qué hice…- En esas el elevador se volvió a detener en un piso que no había marcado, alguien venía de entrada.

\- ¡Hola! Qué casualidad encontrármelos, Grimmjow, señorita Nell.- Entró el chico ubicándose en medio de los dos.

\- Buenos días Vega.- Le sonrió la mujer. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida el peli azul, a ese cabeza dura le había respondido mejor que a él y eso sí que no iba a tolerarlo.

\- ¿A dónde se dirigen par de tortolitos?

\- ¿Ah? ¿Cómo que "par de tortolitos"?- Cuestionó la peli verde un tanto sacada de onda.

\- Si, como los pajaritos.

\- Pero ¿Por qué "tortolitos"?

\- ¿Qué acaso no se les dice así a una pareja de enamorados?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pareja de enamorados?

\- Si, pues ¿no que los que se besan es porque están enamorados?- Ante esas palabras la mujer no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada fulminante y de odio profundo a su jefe. Estúpido e imprudente Vega.

\- ¡¿Le dijiste lo que pasó ayer?!- Ahora se dirigía al peli azul.

\- Si ¿algún inconveniente?- Mierda, ya era muy tarde para negarlo.

\- ¿Cómo que si hay "algún inconveniente"? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? ¡Por supuesto que lo hay! ¿Cómo puede andarle contando eso a todo mundo?

\- A ver…- Ahora sí empezaba a ofuscarse, a él nadie le levantaba la voz y sí que menos en su propia empresa viniendo de empleados.- En primera Vega no es "todo mundo" y en segunda creo ser totalmente libre para contarle a quien yo quiera lo que me venga en gana.

\- Vaya, ya salió a relucir el Grimmjow de siempre, al que le gusta pasar por encima de los demás.

\- Y a mí ya se me hacía raro no ver a la histérica Neliel de siempre…

\- ¿Histérica yo? Si usted es quien siempre me pone de mal humor con sus actitudes déspotas y de superioridad.

\- Mis actitudes dependen de cómo me traten los demás y usted se gana que le hable de esa manera.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Ahora resulta que soy la culpable de su poca capacidad para hablar con educación?

\- Aquí no hablemos de educación porque sabemos quién sale perdiendo…

\- Chicos...

\- ¿Qué está insinuando?

\- No insinuó nada, digo lo evidente.

\- Chicos…

\- JAH ¿Y qué es lo "evidente"? ¿Cree que por tener dinero y una mejor posición social es más educado que el resto? Pues déjeme decirle que conozco pobres con muchos más valores y principios de los que usted jamás tendría.

\- Chicos…

\- Y YO CONOZCO MUJERES QUE SABEN…

\- ¡OIGAN YA! ¡VASTA! Me están haciendo doler la cabeza con sus gritos. Si tienen problemas de pareja soluciónenlo entre ustedes con calma cuando no me encuentre en medio de los dos.- Ambos se miraron el uno al otro con los ceños fruncidos y obedecieron al pelinegro volviendo en silencio a sus estados del principio no sin antes lanzar un "tché" al aire el peli azul. El ascensor bajó un par de pisos más y se abrió para dejar salir al sofocado muchacho dejando nuevamente al par solos con su trayecto. La chica con cara de pocos amigos recostada sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, enojada se veía más sexy que de costumbre, era ahora o nunca, si tenían que decirse algo lo harían ya, sin ninguna interrupción y para asegurarse de que así fuera el peli azul oprimió el botón del freno de emergencia haciendo que la caja metálica se detuviera de golpe con un estruendo.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo?

\- _"Señor Jeaggerjaques, ¿hay algún problema?"-_ Decía una voz por el alto parlante quien seguramente era del celador encargado de las cámaras de seguridad al notar el freno de emergencia.

\- Todo bien Lenny, no se preocupe, de seguro son los frenos fallando de nuevo…- Le hablaba por medio de un micrófono incrustado en la parte media de los botones.

\- _"Claro, en seguida mando a alguien a revisarlos".-_ Y cortó la comunicación.

\- ¿Por qué detuvo el ascensor?

\- Porque así nadie podrá interrumpirnos la conversación.

\- Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted.

\- Si tenemos y me va a escuchar.

\- Entonces hable solo, yo no tengo nada que decirle.

\- ¿Ahora se va a hacer la difícil?

\- Por favor… No necesito fingir a diferencia suya.

\- Yo solo quiero saber por qué está molesta.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Le parece poco andar contándole chismes a todo mundo?

\- No son chismes ni tampoco le ando contando a "todo mundo" sobre mis asuntos personales…

\- Si claro, de seguro Vega ya llevará la noticia a todas partes y para final del día todo el edificio estará hablando de eso.

\- ¿Tanto le preocupa lo que piensen los demás de un simple beso?

\- Mire…- Le dijo señalándolo con el dedo índice.-…yo no soy ninguna de sus "zorritas" para que me ande presumiendo con sus amigos. Ese beso nunca debió ocurrir, nunca debió pasar y me arrepiento haberle permitido hacerlo.

\- No creo que fuera tan malo como para arrepentirse, si bien que ni opuso resistencia.

\- Eso fue porque me agarró desprevenida, pero no volverá a suceder.

\- Claro... si recuerdo perfectamente cómo se dejó llevar…- Dio un paso hacia al frente.- Cómo temblaba…- Dio otro paso más acercándose a ella.- Cómo sentí su mano sobre mi rostro mientras lo hacía…- La chica iba retrocediendo paso a paso también hasta quedar acorralada en una de las esquinas.

\- No se me acerque.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Me tiene miedo?

\- Se lo advierto…

\- Huy, no sabe el susto que me provocan sus "advertencias".- Se fue acercando poco a poco ignorando olímpicamente las palabras de la mujer, la tenía acorralada y no iba a poderse escapar.

\- ¡Le digo que no se me acerque!- Con la mano derecha que era la que estaba libre del portafolios intentó defenderse lanzándole una cachetada pero el hombre la agarró por la muñeca justo antes de que pudiese tocarle el rostro sin siquiera voltear la mirada.

\- ¿No le había dicho que el mismo truco no funcionaba conmigo dos veces?- Le dijo con su típica sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

\- ¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme ya o le juro que…!

\- ¿Qué? No creo que pueda hacer mucho acá dentro señorita Oderschvank.

\- Es un desgraciado que solo sabe abusar de su posición…

\- ¿Va a seguir con los insultos?

\- No son insultos es la verdad y voy a demandarlo por acoso si no me suelta ya…

\- Estoy que tiemblo de miedo.

\- ¡Es un idiota, aprovechado, abusivo, mal educado…!- Le decía mientras forcejaba para intentar soltarse del agarre, tenía toda una lista de insultos bien preparada para recitárselos en su cara de no ser porque el hombre no le permitió seguir hablando ya que tenía nuevamente sus labios atrapados en los de él, de un sólo jalón acortó la poca distancia que había entre ambos para unirse en un beso ¿en qué momento sucedió? ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan despistada para no verlo venir? Al sentir el contacto tuvo una explosión de sentimientos encontrados, cerró los ojos con fuerza apretando los párpados hasta más no poder de la ira que sentía pero al mismo tiempo el condenado hijo de… lo hacía tan bien, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, por otro lado su parte racional le hacía forcejear el agarre que el hombre tenía sobre ella pues mientras una mano la sujetaba del brazo derecho con la otra la tenía bien agarrada por detrás de la cabeza impidiendo así que pudiera retirarle el rostro. Ahora la cosa era muy diferente a lo acontecido el día de ayer pues ya no estaba siendo delicado sino pasional, la besaba con fuerza moviendo impacientemente los labios de un lado a otro y con la lengua intentado de vez en cuando buscar contacto con la de ella, se sentía el desespero en sus movimientos pero para él ella era quien tenía la culpa ¿qué ganaba con resistirse? Sabía que de plano lo iba a hacer y entre más se opusiera más le daban ganas de hacerlo, le excitaba el hecho de verla así enojada, difícil, desinteresada, tenía que callarla de algún modo y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que con un beso.

Ese infeliz desgraciado estaba haciéndole perder la cordura, no sabía si de la ira que tenía en esos momentos o por haberla obligado a besarle, una batalla se desataba en su interior, la razón le decía que le diera un rodillazo en las pelotas para que la soltara pero los sentimientos le hacían corresponder a ese beso, maldita confusión, pero debía hacer algo rápido antes de que eso pudiera llegar más lejos. El hombre liberó el contacto de sus labios sólo para tomar un respiro y pasearse por su mandíbula y cuello, saboreando delicadamente cada centímetro de piel aunque quisiera arrancársela de un mordisco, era indescriptible la sensación de su cremosa y suave seda al rozar sus labios sobre ella, Dios, si esto no paraba estaba seguro que la poseería ahí mismo, estaba demasiado excitado como para razonar.

-Gri… Grimmjow… Por favor…- Fueron las palabras que alcanzaron a salir de labios de la mujer justo después de ser liberados, su respiración era fuerte y agitada, las piernas le temblaban de los nervios, no creía poder sostenerse de pies por mucho tiempo si esto continuaba. El hombre no la escuchó, simplemente siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.- Grimmjow… Su… Suéltame…- Decía casi entre gemidos ahogados, por favor, por favor, si alguien en la divina providencia tenía compasión por ella que pasara algo para que se detuviera, un poder divino, un milagro, algo…

¡TIN! Sonó la campana del ascensor anunciando la llegada a un piso ¿en qué momento había vuelto a andar? Ninguno de los dos se percató de ello pero para sus suertes la mujer se dio cuenta cuando las puertas comenzaron a abrirse, no sabía siquiera si estaba en el piso que había marcado el peli azul pero eso era lo de menos en el momento, lo único que quería era perderse, salir corriendo y perderse, así lo hizo, sacó fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, lo empujó por el pecho con ambas manos diciéndole un "por favor… no" y salió corriendo de ahí, casi chocando contra las personas que iban a entrar dejando estupefacto al peli azul quien se acomodó disimuladamente el cuello de la camisa y el bléiser para que los demás no sospecharan nada, esas personas lo saludaron como de costumbre, por cortesía al ser el dueño de sus empleos y él les devolvió el saludo.

Hubiese querido con todas sus ganas ir tras ella, ir agarrarla de la mano y decirle al oído que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien, que todo iba a estar bien pero esas palabras que le dijo más la mirada que le dedicó lo dejó pasmado, casi privado de sus movimientos, sobre todo por lo que expresaban sus ojos, sus bellos orbes oliva opacados por las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de ellos, estaba mal, estaba asustada, espantada… no sabía cuál era el término correcto para definir esa expresión que se clavó en su pecho como una aguja atravesándolo de lado a lado ¿qué había hecho mal? ¿Qué coño fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué se sentía como el peor ser humano parado sobre la tierra? Era como si hubiese cometido el peor crimen de la historia, como la peor de las escorias… Esa mujer… Esa mujer lo hacía ir a las estrellas y de un instante a otro lo hacía chocarse contra el suelo de cara de un momento a otro, ¿cómo es que tenía ese poder sobre él? ¿Cómo le hacía sentir tantas cosas al tiempo? Sin darse cuenta estaba cayendo en un hoyo profundo, un hoyo de donde no tendría escapatoria, un hueco de donde no habría marcha atrás.

Mientras tanto nuestra asustada peli verde corría por entre los pasillos del piso en el que se encontraba, mirando hacia el suelo para que nadie pudiese verla al rostro, anduvo y anduvo varios metros hasta encontrar los baños al fondo e ingresó al de mujeres obviamente, esperaba que estuviera desocupado para no tener que darle explicaciones a nadie y para su no muy buena suerte habían un par de mujeres echando chisme, bastante distraídas como para darse cuenta de su presencia, entró disimuladamente y se vio el rostro al espejo, tenía las mejillas rojas al igual que los labios y sus ojos aguados, que pena tener que verse a sí misma en ese estado… Con las manos juntas intentó recoger un poco de agua para lavarse la cara, estas le temblaban involuntariamente, que ridiculez, ¿tan mal la había dejado ese hombre? Pero… ¿qué era lo que había pasado en realidad? No era normal reaccionar de esa forma, ni que en su vida nunca hubiese besado a otro hombre pero es que este… este era tan diferente, y no era que no le hubiese gustado sino todo lo contrario, ni ella misma sabía el por qué de lo que acababa de hacer solo podía sacar teorías precipitadas, quizá porque le molestó su actitud altanera de siempre, quizás porque la haya "obligado" de cierto modo, o de pronto porque ni ella misma entendía sus propios sentimientos, todo era un revuelto de ideas sin sentido lógico en su cabeza, o quizás… ¿quizás estaba dejando pasar algo por alto? ¿Quizás algún recuerdo del pasado que la seguía atormentando sin saberlo? Si seguía pensando iba a volverse loca, ya tenía el cerebro bastante revuelto con tantos problemas y preguntas, el camino más fácil por ahora era limpiarse la cara y volver a su puesto de trabajo como si nada hubiese pasado, trataría en lo posible de estar ocupada para que ese hombre no la volviese a molestar porque de todas maneras había que cumplir con el deber.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió bastante lento para la percepción de la peli verde al igual que para su jefe, ella volvió sin problema alguno a su puesto de trabajo, estaba más seria que de costumbre, detalle que no pasaron por alto sus compañeras pero que trataron de ignorar, claro que la rubia hablaría después con ella y esta vez sí iba a contarle todo porque desde el día anterior estaba muy cambiada, ya no sonreía como de costumbre ni hacía chistes sarcásticos ¿quién pudo haber cometido tal atrocidad para convertir sus alegres ojos en un par de tristes e inexpresivos luceros apagados? Afortunadamente la hora del almuerzo había llegado, lento pero seguro, la peli verde salió rápidamente de ahí con su amiga, no quería tener el infortunio de volver a toparse con su jefe, bajaron hasta el último piso en silencio, la tensión en el aire era notoria pero la rubia no quería hablar aún, no era el momento indicado.

Como era rutina pasaron por la barra mientras les servían a gusto la cantidad de comida que querían ingerir, la oji azul con su carne asada, arroz, y papas fritas mientras que la otra una sopa de fideos, buscaron mesa para sentarse y comenzar a probar sus alimentos. Una de ellas comía con bastante apetito mientras que la otra apenas picaba los fideos con desgana.

\- Nell, ahora sí me vas a decir qué demonios está sucediendo hoy contigo.

\- ¿Ah?

\- No te hagas la que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Desde ayer en la noche estabas muy rara y hoy también. Nunca te había visto así antes.

\- No te preocupes, son cosas sin importancia.

\- Pues para mí son bastante importantes y me vas a decir ahora mismo de qué se trata.

\- No Ran es que…

\- Amiga, sabes que puedes confiar en mí siempre, te puedo ayudar en lo que sea, cuéntame…- Le dijo mientras que con una mano acariciaba la de ella. Ran siempre le había inspirado confianza y últimamente había sido muy cortés con ella y con Rukia, no podía pagarle de esa forma sus atenciones así que pues… no había de otra, tenía que contárselo.

\- Bueno… te contaré pero tienes que jurarme que no se lo dirás a nadie, lo último que quiero es que se formen chismes aquí.

\- Claro amiga, puedes contar con eso. Mis labios son una tumba.

\- Lo que pasó fue que…- Comenzó por el principio obviamente, desde la confianza que habían adquirido ella y su jefe durante el viaje, luego de la salida que tuvieron al día siguiente y por supuesto del beso que cuando se lo mencionó a la rubia no podía creerlo, los ojos se le volvieron como platos y tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar un grito de la emoción.

\- ¡Amiga! ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo tan importante? Es decir… WOW, de verdad que lo decía en broma cuando te molestaba con lo de acostarte con tu jefe pero esto es otro nivel… ¿Y qué tal estuvo? ¿Te gustó? ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- Ran…- El semblante de la chica se puso entre serio y triste.- Es que no sé… Yo de alguna manera me siento usada, me siento mal por dejarlo hacer eso…

\- Pero ¿Por qué amiga?

\- Porque es lógico. Él nunca en su vida ha tenido una relación seria, nunca ha tomado a ninguna mujer en serio ¿Por qué habría de pensar que conmigo es diferente?

\- Entonces me estás diciendo que ese… ¿Que ese infeliz te está usando? ¿Qué está jugando con tus sentimientos?

\- Es que ni siquiera sé cuáles son mis sentimientos Ran… Y hoy… Hoy fue lo peor…- Le contó entonces también lo sucedido en el ascensor y la rubia no podía creérselo, en otras circunstancias la habría felicitado y hasta le habría dado consejos para pasar un buen rato con el hombre pero sabía que su amiga no era de esas, no era de las que se dejaba llevar por la lujuria, este asunto empezaba a enojarla.

\- Ese tipejo… espera que se las va a ver conmigo amiga, de ti nadie se burla ni te trata como a una cualquiera…

\- NO RAN, por favor siéntate…

\- Es que tengo unas ganas de…

\- Me juraste que ibas a ser discreta si te contaba.

\- Lo sé pero… AGH, no sabía que fuera tan fuerte todo esto. Me siento impotente… ¿Qué podría hacer para ayudarte?

\- Puedes ser como mi puente entre él y yo, no quiero verlo…

\- Cuenta con eso amiga.- Le regaló una sonrisa y pudo correspondérsela sinceramente. Si ella supiera que Nell era de esas que se acostaban con todo hombre que se le apareciera en frente no dudaría en aconsejarla para lograr su objetivo, pero este no era el caso, ella no era así, ella ponía sus sentimientos por delante antes que nada y no iba a permitir que viniera un cualquiera a pisotearlos.

Terminando sus comidas volvieron al último piso donde se encontraban sus puestos de trabajo, todo pasó tranquilo, como de costumbre hasta que la voz de la peli verde sacó a la rubia de su concentración sobre los documentos que revisaba.

\- Ran, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

\- Dime.

\- ¿Podrías llevarle estos documentos a mi jefe?

\- Claro…- Se los recibió en la mano, solo esperaba poder contenerse lo suficiente para cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a su amiga. Dejó por un momento lo que estaba haciendo para así llevar esos papeles.

*Mientras tanto en la oficina*

Aquel confundido hombre se hallaba recostado sobre su amplia silla de escritorio, con las manos en la nuca y mirando hacia la ciudad por la ventana, seguía confundido, esa mujer había ocupado sus pensamientos toda la mañana y tarde tratando de pensar en lo que hizo mal, en lo que se había equivocado, por lo general ese tipo de cosas se le dan fácil y siempre le salen bien, pero este no era el caso, hasta estaba considerando la opción de pedirle perdón por haber hecho eso sin su consideración… ¿Pedir perdón por un beso? Que estupidez, nunca habría imaginado llegar a esos extremos, pero la culpa no lo dejaba tranquilo y estaba seguro de que esa noche no podría dormir si no dejaba las cosas claras con ella, sonaba raro pero le preocupaba lo que ella pudiera pensar de él, todo había sido tan bueno, la forma como se trataron durante el viaje y durante la salida a la feria, no quería perder eso, no quería que lo tratase de otro modo, no quería que se comportara fría y distante con él, de solo imaginárselo sentía una inexplicable punzada en el pecho… Unos golpes sobre la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

\- Siga.- Dijo desinteresadamente manteniendo la misma posición.

\- Señor, vengo a dejarle estos documentos.- Dijo la de traje rojo caminando hasta su escritorio, el hombre finalmente giró su silla para ver de qué se trataba.- Con permiso.- Dijo ella dando media vuelta para irse.

\- Señorita Matsumoto hágame un favor, dígale a mi secretaria que venga, que la necesito.- Dijo sin verla a la cara pues estaba revisando los papeles. La rubia quiso con todas sus fuerzas acatar esa orden e ignorar todo lo que le había contado su amiga, haciendo como que nada había pasado pero no, ella no era así, podía romper cualquier promesa o juramento con tal de defender a los suyos, a sus amigos. Retiró la mano del pomo de la puerta y volvió a dirigirse hacia el escritorio del hombre.

\- ¿Para qué la necesita? Si es algo del trabajo puede mandar la razón conmigo.

\- Son asuntos que no le conciernen…

\- Todo lo que tenga que ver con mi amiga me concierne señor Jeaggerjaques…

\- Señorita Matsumoto, no quisiera tener que repetírselo.

\- Ella no quiere verlo ni hablar con usted después de lo que le hizo.- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

\- ¿De qué está hablando?- Ahora la miraba a los ojos.

\- Sabe muy bien a lo que me refiero. ¿Cree que puede andarla usando y besando cuando se le antoje?- Ohh vaya… pero ella sí puede contarle a sus amigas y él no.

\- Con todo respeto señorita Matsumoto eso es un asunto entre ella y yo.- Trataba de medirse con sus palabras, sabía que esa mujer podía ser tan o más tenaz que su amiga.

\- Lamento informarle que los asuntos de mis amigos me conciernen demasiado, señor.

\- Mire, no creo que sea de mi interés…

\- Sólo tengo una cosa que decirle…- Le interrumpió.- Sepa que Neliel no está sola, tiene muchos amigos aparte de mí que la quieren y cuidan y por lo menos yo no voy a permitir que pasen por encima de ella y sus sentimientos. No me importa si se trata del presidente de los Estados Unidos, si se trata del emperador de Roma, del rey pepinito o de usted…- Dijo señalándolo.- Quien trate de herirla se las tendrá que ver conmigo, y entérese que yo no me ando por las ramas señor, ella podrá ser muy pacífica y calmada pero yo no me manejo así. Espero que lo tenga muy presente cuando intente acercársele nuevamente. Con permiso.- Salió echando chispas dejando al hombre sorprendido y con la palabra en la boca ¿Acaso le acababa de amenazar? Esa tía sí que daba miedo, tenía que admitirlo, era muy diferente a como cuando Nell se enojaba.

\- ¿Te dijo algo amiga?

\- Nada querida, no te preocupes.- Le respondió con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, sentía que había podido sacar por fin ese peso de encima.

Las horas pasaron durante el trabajo, extrañamente el hombre no volvió a llamar a su secretaria en lo que restaba de la tarde, a lo mejor el mensaje lo había captado bien. El reloj marcó las cinco en punto, hora de la salida. Cierto peli azul seguía inquieto ahora más que antes, las cosas no estaban saliendo como las había planeado y eso le encabronaba, las cosas siempre se hacían como él decía no como a los demás se les antojara. Agh, al demonio con todo, estaba decidido, saldría de su encierro para decirle a su secretaria que tenía que hablar con ella aunque no quisiera, aunque se le viniera encima su amiga, no importaba, estaban en su territorio y debían obedecerle, ya estuvo bueno de estupideces y amenazas. Salió decidido pero una vez puso los ojos en dirección a donde se debería encontrar la peli verde esta ya no se encontraba allí, ni la rubia, solo quedaba la morena quien alistaba sus cosas para irse.

\- Señorita Rose, ¿ya se fueron las otras secretarias?

\- Si señor, se alistaron minutos antes de las cinco y salieron como alma que lleva el diablo. Seguro tenían prisa o asuntos pendientes.

\- Gracias…- Dijo un tanto decepcionado. Que bien, ahora tendría que aguantarse hasta el día siguiente para volver a verla, quince horas para ser exacto, maldición, estaba seguro que no podría aguantar tanto sin perder la cordura, ¿qué podría hacer entonces? ¿Llamarla por teléfono? ¿Ir a buscarla hasta la casa? Cualquiera de las opciones podría salir mal, puede que no le contestara el teléfono y si la iba a buscar a lo mejor ni lo recibía.

Tanto revuelto de cosas lo estaba poniendo de muy mal humor, quería liberar toda esa ira de algún modo, la testosterona acumulada por no follar hace días también influía en eso, solo quería olvidarse de todo por un rato, hacer como que esa mujer no existía para dejar de pensar en ella, la solución más práctica por ahora era ir y desahogarse en el gimnasio. Nuevamente como sucedió en la mañana salió a toda prisa y le recomendó a su amigo que se encargara de cerrar el edificio, genial, ahora Vega debía esperar hasta que el último empleado saliera y más encima irse de nuevo en taxi, Grimmjow estaba más raro que de costumbre, él tenía una vida muy ordenada y calculada pero al parecer últimamente ese equilibrio se estaba rompiendo.

El peli azul fue hasta un gimnasio de entrenamiento al cual no iba hace tiempo, quedaba relativamente cerca así que le vendría bien hacer una visita amistosa. Entró pagando las tres horas que planeaba quedarse, fue a los vestidores, se cambió el traje por un esqueleto negro, unas bermudas deportivas azul oscuro y tenis por supuesto. Llegó al campo de entrenamiento y se sentó en una banca mientras se ataba unas vendas a los nudillos, hacía tiempo que no practicaba boxeo y qué mejor manera para desahogarse que esa. Mientras lo hacía miraba los alrededores del gimnasio, había una que otra persona practicando, algunos alzando pesas, otros golpeando los costales de arena y sobre el ring un par de hombres entrenando quizá para algún campeonato, todo era tal y como lo recordaba desde la última vez que había ingresado, ese lugar olía a sudor de hombre, a machos, y eso era bueno porque estaba lejos de cualquier cosa que pudiese recordarle a cierta mujer, pero al único que no lograba identificar por ahí era al entrenador... bueno, mientras se dignaba a aparecer podría hacer sus ejercicios de calentamiento y estiramiento para no irse a lastimar pues andaba un tanto oxidado para eso, cosas como saltar la cuerda, estirar brazos y piernas, la rutina de siempre la recordaba muy bien.

-¡Hey! ¡Grimmjow! Qué bueno volver a verte por acá.

\- Kensei, hombre hace cuanto…

\- Eso digo yo…- El peli azul se volvió hacia el susodicho y le dio la mano seguido de un jalón, un abrazo y un par de palmadas en la espalda.- Estabas desaparecido.

\- Si, lo sé, el trabajo me consume casi de tiempo completo.

\- Pero al parecer hoy tienes tiempo libre. Cuéntame, ¿a qué se debe este milagro?- Le preguntaba su entrenador mientras caminaban hacia el saco de box más cercano.

\- Solo quiero venir a liberar estrés.

\- Hace rato que no haces esto ¿Recuerdas cómo hacerlo?

\- Claro, aprendí del mejor.- Fue tomando posición, un pie delante y otro detrás separados al nivel de sus hombros, con los codos abajo y los puños cerrados a la altura del rostro para comenzar con los golpes, mientras tanto el entrenador le sostenía el saco por el otro lado y comenzó… Primero un golpe con la izquierda seguido de otro con la derecha y así sucesivamente intercalándolos, perecía que no había olvidado las lecciones aprendidas hace un par de años atrás.

\- ¿Y cómo va el trabajo? No creí que tu padre te dejara tan pronto a cargo de todo.

\- Si, ya sabes… El viejo quería jubilarse…

\- Hace ya casi tres años atrás... Pasó muy rápido desde la última vez que viniste.

\- Es complicado tener que lidiar con tantas cosas al tiempo.

\- Y dime, ¿a estas alturas no has pensado en casarte y tener herederos?- Ahora le golpeaba con más fuerza.

\- ¿Qué? No me vengas con eso Kensei, sabes que soy un hombre libre y así me gusta como estoy.

\- Jajajajaja yo creía que a estas alturas le habrías hecho ya caso a alguna de tus muchas pretendientes, mira como es la vida, Dios le da pan al que no tiene dientes…

\- Lo dices como si a ti no te miraran las mujeres.

\- Claro, pero no en la cantidad en las que te llegan a ti.

\- Tsk, a veces puede llegar a ser molesto...- Mientras más platicaba más recuerdos venían a su mente y se transformaban en ira que iba siendo desprendida a través de sus puños, que de tanto en tanto iban siendo más fuertes que los anteriores.

\- Si, ya lo creo…- Le dijo sarcásticamente.- Entonces entre toda esa turba de chicas desesperadas por tu atención ¿aún no llega la indicada? ¿No te has enamorado?

\- No y agradecería que no emplearas esa palabra…

\- Oh vamos hombre, creo que todos en algún momento de nuestras vidas caemos tarde o temprano.

\- Ese no es ni va a ser mi caso.

\- Te acordarás de mis palabras Jeaggerjaques.- Ahora le daba al saco de arena con mucha más fuerza, tanto que hacía retroceder al peli blanco unos pasos hacia atrás.- Wow ¿Dije algo malo?

\- Quizás…

\- Estás más sensible de lo que recordaba, jajajajaja. ¿Quién es el culpable de tu enojo? O será más bien… ¿LA culpable?

\- Cierra la boca Kensei, a menos que quieras ser el reemplazo de este costal…- El entrenador conocía a su alumno tan bien que sus intentos por hacerle enojar eran inútiles, al contrario lo que le provocaba era risa y al peli azul le enojaba aún más que no se lo tomara en serio.

\- Bueno, bueno calmaos. Si quieres podemos ir al ring para que te desahogues con alguien que no sea yo ni este inocente saco de arena.

\- De acuerdo, creo que una pelea me hará bien en estos momentos.- Dijo recobrando la compostura y deteniendo la ráfaga de puños. Agarró una toalla para limpiarse las gotas de sudor de la cara y cuello, luego tomó una botella con agua para beber. No recordaba la buena terapia que era esto de dar golpes, ya se sentía un poco más liberado, menos tensionado y menos estresado, pero le vendría bien una buena pelea con alguien para desahogarse, aunque en realidad gustaba más de las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo con su entrenador ya que era bastante bueno, las disfrutaba más por ser más prolongadas, ese tipo era duro y darle un knockout era cosa de otro nivel, otros tipos a los tres golpes ya se rendían o caían exhaustos al suelto, puros debiluchos, esperaba al menos que con quien le tocara esta vez fuese alguien que le diera una larga y duradera pelea. La verdad es que debería volver más seguido para liberarse de toda tensión, no había nada que pudiese comparar con la emoción de un combate. En el remoto pasado ese siempre había sido su camino de salida contra tantas cosas que le exigían ser alguien de su posición social, sobre todo en la adolescencia cuando las hormonas se disparan haciendo provocar actos no tan acordes a la supuesta educación que debía recibir, estaba seguro que de no ser heredero de una gran fortuna se dedicaría al boxeo profesional, había sido una de sus tantas pasiones de adolescente y parte de la adultez, claro, sin dejar de lado su gusto por el rock pero esa era otra historia. Subió al ring de pelea esperando a que el hombre le dijera contra quien se iba a enfrentar.

\- Espero que me des alguien bueno con quien desahogarme Kensei.- Le dijo estando frente a las cuerdas concentrado en los guantes rojos de box que se estaba atando a las muñecas.

\- Oh créeme que sí. Es una de mis mejores alumnas.- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

\- ¿Alumna? - ¿Se refería a Tatsuki o a Mashiro? Porque eran las únicas buenas que conocía aparte de ser sus únicas alumnas mujeres.

\- Si, no te vayas a confiar eh. Sabe golpear duro.

\- Pff.- Lanzó un quejido al aire sin darle mucha importancia a esas palabras mientras terminaba de amarrarse los guantes, pero si Kensei decía que era buena entonces sí que debía serlo, ese hombre no es alguien que se tome a la ligera su profesión y por lo mismo recibir halagos de su parte es porque debías sorprenderlo con tus habilidades.

\- Bueno, aquí está… Sé considerada con él ¿vale? Está un tanto fuera de forma…- Dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer. Cuando el peli azul escuchó los pasos de su rival sobre el ring se volteó para ver de quién se trataba, vaya sorpresa que se llevaría al verla…

\- ¡¿Aaah?! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

\- Nel… ¿Neliel?

* * *

 **Pero miren cuanta zukulenzia papu (~°.°)~ jejejeje**

 **Varias cosas antes de irme:**

 **1\. Como siempre ya saben que trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible el otro fict de "Gato y medio" y como siempre no me crean de a mucho pero lo intentaré...**

 **2\. La canción que escucha Grimmy en la radio es "Wicked game" de C** **hris Isaak, escúchenla con audífonos, es hermosa y la letra también :) Aunque en youtube no está completa recomiendo escucharla por medio de alguna aplicación de música.**

 **3\. Ese Vega es todo un loquisho, me encantó en lo personal haber incluido a este personaje, más adelante veremos más cosas relacionadas con él, solo sean pacientes xD**

 **4\. Y por último, me puse a escuchar canciones románticas mientras buscaba inspiración para este capítulo y ¿saben qué canción queda perfecta para Grimm? "Dímelo" de Enrique Iglesias ¿A poco no? :V Que belleza**

 **Bueno y ahora si que tengan un lindo fincho (fin de semana en Colombia) y esperaré sus bellos rebius, BYEEE ヽ(╯3╰)/**


	20. Déjame intentarlo

**Holaaa mis pequeños y pequeñas! Sé que tardé en subir este cap. pero fue porque, es mi deber anunciarles que volví a entrar a mis estudios en la universidad, entonces sabrán que hacer un capítulo largo como este toma más tiempo que de costumbre, más encima volver a leerlo como diez veces para revisar ortografía y redacción y todo eso... xD**

 **La historia de "Gato y medio" trataré de actualizarla lo más pronto posible (no hago promesas como siempre pero les aseguro que la continuaré)**

 **Ahora la sección de agradecimientos:**

 **Igtm:** Jajajajajaja es bueno saber que tengo poderes psíquicos para leerles la mente a mis lectores xD jajajaja, sí, hace ratico que tenía pensado en meter a Kensei y Mashiro :3 Espero que este cap te guste también, lo de Ichigo y Rukia tendrá que esperar más porque primero estoy concentrada en desarrollar la historia de la pareja principal (◕‿◕✿) y gracias por tu review! Ah y una pregunta, ese que comenta como "Guest" eres tú también ¿cierto? Si, la canción es hermosa, y ya verás que para con Grimm en este cap. Nos veremos luego! (*-*)/

 **fsrm:** Oooooh my God! I've never thinking that a person who doesn't speak my languaje was reading my fict! I'm so proud! ＼（＾○＾）人（＾○＾）／ Thanks for your review, I'm sooo happy, really, believe me you make my day xD The relationship into Ichigo and Rukia will be developing in more chapters next because I need to continue with the principal couple of the story so... xD And yeah, I know the feelin when you need to know the final of something but you don´t want that it finish! Is strange xD Thank you so much for your review and I really hope that you continue writting your opinion about each chapter, and before I go I need to know... Where are you from? xD See you later! (^▽^)/

 **karin-chan150301:** ¿Tuviste un mal día? :( Bueno, me alegra saber que mi historia al menos le alegra la vida a mis lectores xD gracias por mencionarlo :D Si reina, eres una pervert xD pero la Nell no se lo va a dejar fácil al pequeño tsundere que es Grimmy :3 Y Grimmy pues... va a seguirle insistiendo ya lo verás... :D Gracias por tu bello review y nos veremos en un siguiente cap! ╰(◡‿◡✿╰)

 **aly36:** Dos besos querida, solo dos hasta ahora xD Y claro, la prota tiene que ser muy afortunada para ganarse todas esas amistades, es que si ella existiera hasta tendría la mía xD Gracias por tu bello review y espero que este cap te guste también (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **Aika Yami:** Espero que no vuelvas a faltar a tus comentarios de rutina señorita... son la ley en este y el otro fict xD jajajajaja pero bueno gracias por volver a aparecer y hacer acto de presencia en este intento de fict querida, sabes que extraño tus beshos rebius cuando te ausentas (u.u) Espero que este cap te guste también y nos veremos en el siguiente, besitos! :*

 **SuwabeKoto-chan:** Princesa hermosa! casi que no comentas óyeme... xD Yo te adoro más cariño (´･ω･`) Pero bueno volviendo a tu review, gracias por comentar querida, como siempre tu y los demás me alegran la vida con sus reviews ¿escuchaste la canción? espero que sí, es muy cursi y sentimental xD Y sí, ya sabes que nuestro Grimmy es así xD se aprovecha de sus cualidades físicas y perfectas (*-*) pero no te alarmes todavía, hay una razón especial por la cual se comporta de esa manera pero se aclarará más adelante y verás también que el personaje irá evolucionando solo esperen y verán... (°3°) Es muy coincidencial que hayan varias lectoras de este fict que les guste Kensei y Mashiro, me di cuenta que no hay muchos ficts de ellos así que podría considerarlos para un futuro fict :D Nos veremos en un siguiente cap. entonces y por fa... no te tardes en comentar, cuídate! ヽ(´▽｀)ノ

 **Y listo mis queridos, no siendo más por ahora pueden empezar con el cap!**

Capítulo 20: Déjame intentarlo

La peor forma de terminar el día para cualquier persona, sea quien sea, niño, joven, adulto o anciano, es salir estresado y con una carga pesada sobre los hombros después de una prolongada jornada laboral, más encima teniendo tantos problemas revueltos con pensamientos y sentimientos en tu cabeza, alma, espíritu, ser… Mejor dicho, todo lo tangible y no tangible que conforma a una persona. Así tal cual se sentía la secretaria de cabellos verdes impaciente por querer salir ya de su trabajo para huir de esa atmósfera pesada que se hacía sobre ella en esa oficina, en ese edificio.

No es un secreto para nadie lo que la tenía tan inquieta, después de lo sucedido esa mañana en el ascensor casi no podía concentrase en los papeles llenos de números y gráficas que se presentaban frente a sus ojos, trataba de ignorar en lo posible aquel sentimiento que surgía en su interior cada que recordaba a ese hombre, a ese estúpido engreído que la tenía mal, que de cuanto en cuanto le robaba un suspiro, un pensamiento, una que otra sonrisa también. No era tonta como para no caer en cuenta de que ese hombre le atraía, le gustaba y mucho, así como cuando en la adolescencia te desvives por tu cantante o actor favorito, pero… no… eso no… era más bien como cuando en tu curso hay un chico guapo y popular por el que te desvives y de un momento a otro, sin ningún motivo aparente este te pone cuidado, se entera de tu existencia y trata de persuadirte, bueno, no creo que a todas les pase pero ya entienden el punto ¿cierto?

La cosa era que evidentemente el joven de cabellos celestes estaba interesado en ella, bastante interesado y lo supo dejar bien en claro con ese par de besos que le robó, tanta impresión dejó en ella que inconscientemente con la yema de sus dedos trazaba un recorrido por sus labios intentando revivir el contacto de los suyos sobre los de ella, de recordar su forma, su textura, su sabor, maldición, si pudiera describir medianamente esa sensación con palabras humanas podría decir que era similar a… ¿morder una naranja? Quizás… bueno, ya saben, esa sensación de la pulpa suave sobre tus labios, desprendiendo un aroma dulce al igual que el sabor, pero era mil veces mejor porque eran cálidos y se movían al compás de la pasión, atrevido, sin pena ni pudor, y puede que suene asqueroso pero hasta su saliva, era comparable con el jugo que obtienes al exprimir con tus dientes la naranja, simplemente maravilloso. (¿Coincidencia que ambos se comparen con naranjas? No lo creo, por algo dicen que sabes cuándo te encuentras con tu "media naranja").

La cosa aquí, el conflicto de todo este rollo era precisamente los sentimientos, los jodidos sentimientos que chocaban con fuerza como dos polos opuestos contra la razón, ¿cómo explicarlo en palabras simples? Empecemos por reafirmar que Neliel es una chica difícil, cerrada ante los hombres y sus bajas pasiones, incrédula a creer cualquier sarta de frases y palabras que salieran de la boca de aquellos que intentaran conquistarla o por poco meterse entre sus bragas, tendrías que ser un tipo bastante insistente para ganarte su atención o como mínimo para encender una pequeña llama de interés en ti, exacto, en otras palabras ella no caía tan fácil en las redes de un hombre pero entonces… ¿Cuál era el caso con el Jeaggerjaques?

Pues de entrada siempre le pareció un tipo apuesto, físicamente tenía todo lo que una mujer corriente pudiera desear en un hombre, rostro de perfectas proporciones, simétrico y afilado, facciones bien marcadas como su barbilla o la nariz recta con la punta un tanto levantada, los ojos azules de mirada felina y peligrosa más el ceño siempre fruncido que le daba un carácter fuerte y seguro. Y ni que decir de su muy atlético cuerpo, con cada parte de su anatomía bien marcada en fuertes y sobresalientes músculos, en fin, para qué hablar más de lo que ya todas saben… el tipo estaba como quería.

Pero no era eso lo que le llamaba tanto la atención, digo… por supuesto que el físico siempre ayuda pero había algo más, había otra cosa que podía atraerla más que el físico del hombre y eso sin duda era su forma de ser, su personalidad, la seguridad que mostraba al hablar, su rebelde forma de conseguir lo que quiere, pero por sobre todo era el cambio que mostró al estar con ella, a solas, sin tratarse como empleada-jefe, las maneras en demostrar su preocupación por lo malo que pudiera sucederle, la paciencia que le tenía al intentar explicarle ciertas cosas, sus intentos en hacerle reír con cualquier comentario sarcástico o subido de tono, como el detalle del abrazo en el baño cuando más lo necesitaba, ¿cómo olvidar aquel gesto de su mano limpiando una lágrima de su mejilla? ¿O esa vez en la playa cuando no permitió que esos tipos se la llevaran? Era obvio que él se esforzaba por hacer ese tipo de cosas, era bastante evidente que no acostumbraba a tratar así a cualquiera porque intentaba fingirlo o disimularlo con una mueca de "fastidio" o lanzando un quejido al aire, él intentaba quitarse esa armadura frente a ella para mostrarse tal y como es, un tipo que sabe divertirse y pasarla bien, que sabe ser delicado cuando debe y agresivo cuando quiere defender sus ideas, que sabe dar detalles sin el interés de recibir algo a cambio.

Así es, ella estaba empezando a descubrir la verdadera personalidad de ese hombre, su verdadera forma de ser y le gustaba, admitía que le gustaba entonces… ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera con él? ¿Por qué lo rechazaba? Ni ella misma estaba segura de la respuesta pero posiblemente era gracias a temores del pasado, quizás también por el hecho de pensar en que solo quisiera pasar un buen rato con ella y nada más, el temor de pensar que él no sintiera lo mismo y terminara por desecharla como lo hacía con las demás, de solo pensar en ello se le estrujaba el corazón, sentía una horrible presión en el pecho de llegar a siquiera considerar que lo único que quería era jugar con ella y por supuesto que no lo iba a permitir, nadie nunca jamás volvería a pasar por encima de ella y sus sentimientos así que lo mejor para evitar un desastre era alejarse, tratarlo con indiferencia, ser distante con él en todos los aspectos tanto laborales como personales.

Estaba tan confundida, tan llena de sentimientos y pensamientos que ni ella misma entendía, cosas que iba acumulando en su interior y poco a poco se transformaban en estrés, quería liberarse de aquello, sacar todas esas energías fuera de su cuerpo antes de que necesitara asistencia psicológica.

\- Oye Ran.

\- Dime amiga.

\- ¿Salimos un poco más temprano hoy? Quisiera llegar pronto al gimnasio.

\- Claro, me parece perfecto. Solo espera alisto mis cosas y nos vamos.- Faltaban escasos diez minutos para las cinco de la tarde, pero no importa, a nadie le molesta que salgan un poquito más temprano de lo normal ¿no? Solo cinco minutos de diferencia mientras dejaban sus escritorios bien organizados y los computadores apagados. Y tal cual como le dijo Mila Rose al peli azul, habían salido como alma que lleva el diablo.

Pidieron un taxi justo frente a la avenida que pasaba cerca del edificio y se fueron, el dichoso gimnasio quedaba relativamente cerca, de paso a casa de Rangiku así que la dejaron frente a este y su amiga continuó sola con el trayecto. "Boxing Club" se hacía llamar ese sitio, hace un par de años atrás que la peli verde se había unido para entrenar defensa personal, no era muy común en chicas pero claro que se permitía. El entrenador personal de ella, Kensei, un tipo mayor, bien parecido, guapo y atlético, amable y buena onda, ¿se dan cuenta? No era que Nell no conociera tipos atractivos pero es que su jefe tenía algo especial y diferente a todos los demás… Pero volviendo al entrenador de cabellos blancos, era un buen profesional en lo que hacía, siempre se comportaba serio durante los entrenamientos pero era para transmitir esa energía a sus alumnos y que tomaran con juicio sus clases, con todos era así, con todos menos con su amiga y alumna de muchos años atrás, Mashiro, la chica de cabello corto y verde. Ese par siempre se gustaron, eran demasiado evidentes por cómo se trataban, ella lo fastidiaba de las maneras más infantiles que se le vinieran a la mente y a este sujeto lo sacaba de sus casillas, podían pelear por largas horas pero al final del día siempre terminaban reconciliados. No fue sino hasta hace un par de meses en que cada uno acepó sus sentimientos con el otro y empezaron a salir, hombre, no es que fuese una chismosa pero se notaba a leguas, y bueno, también Mashiro logró mencionarle algo acerca de eso a la peli verde.

Pero volviendo al tema central del asunto, ella se encontraba en el vestidor de mujeres, cambiando su traje de oficina por su traje de entrenamiento, nada fuera de lo normal, lo de siempre, un esqueleto negro de licra bien pegado al cuerpo, una pequeña pantaloneta del mismo material y color, medias tobilleras y tennis, y por supuesto el cabello sujetado en una cola alta. Entonces ya podrán hacerse un panorama de la escena, la mujer tenía un cuerpo envidiable, así como el de esas chicas fitness que aparecen en los comerciales de televisión promocionando marcas de proteína y jugos de fibra, así tal cual.

Salió al campo de entrenamiento y lo primero que alcanzó a divisar fue a Tatsuki entrenando con Kensei, el hombre traía puestas unas manoplas de impacto, o como ella les llamaba "almohadillas de pelea", esas que se ponen en las manos y antebrazos el entrenador mientras el alumno golpea una serie sincronizada de puños y patadas, más o menos la rutina era puño izquierdo, puño derecho, esquiva golpe del entrenador, rodillazo derecho, y vuelve a comenzar. Ese tipo de cosas era para aprender a defenderte de cualquier atacante, Kensei era muy bueno enseñando maneras de hacer ganchos, llaves, como desarmar a una persona que te esté amenazando con una navaja o una pistola, como dejarlo inmóvil sin matarlo, mejor dicho, el tipo era un experto en esta área.

\- Hola Kensei, hola Tatsuki.- Se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de la mujer.

\- Neliel, que gusto verte por acá, te extrañamos el fin de semana.- Le dijo la peli negra quien fue a abrazarla.

\- Si, ya saben, primero está el trabajo.

\- Pues me parece muy bien que vengas a reponer tus clases entre semana.- Continuó el de cabellos blancos.- Hay que continuar la rutina como es debido para seguir en forma.

\- Si señor entrenador, como ordene.- Le dijo mientras con su mano derecha hacía un gesto sobre su frente como saludando a un oficial del ejército, una de las tantas formas como le gustaba bromear con él.

\- ¿Ya hiciste tus ejercicios de calentamiento?

\- No, estaba a punto de empezar cuando los vi.

\- Bien, ya conoces la rutina. Ve haciéndolo mientras termino con Tatsuki.

\- Claro.- Y sin discutir, como buena alumna que era, comenzó con la sencilla rutina de saltos, estiramientos, flexiones de pecho, abdominales, todo lo que pudiese hacer para entrar en calor y no irse a lastimar después.

\- Listo Tatsuki, terminamos por hoy.- Se chocaron los puños.

\- Uff, necesito un buen trago de agua…- Dijo la peli negra mientras se quitaba los guantes, colocaba una toalla sobre su cuello y se secaba las gotas de sudor con ella.

\- Bien señorita Neliel, es tu turno.- La aludida dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo para acatar la orden de su entrenador, se colocó las vendas en sus nudillos y sin la necesidad de los guantes se colocó en posición para comenzar con la secuencia de puños, que de golpe en golpe se iban haciendo más intensos y conforme el entrenador le indicaba cuando y como golpear, aunque ella ya se supiera los movimientos de memoria.- Hoy estás más llena de energía que de costumbre, eso me agrada.

\- Si, el estrés del trabajo…

\- Ojalá vinieras estresada siempre, mejoras mucho la calidad de los golpes.

\- Jejeje, tampoco exagere, no soy tan buena.

\- Por favor, vencer a Tatsuki cuerpo a cuerpo no es algo que se vea todos los días y tu lograste hacerlo en aquella ocasión ¿recuerdas?

\- Claro, pero solo fue suerte, ella es bastante mejor que yo en esto del box.

\- Sabes que no es cierto, pero bueno, la humilde y sencilla Neliel no gusta aceptar sus cualidades físicas.

\- Ya… No trate de elevar mi ego señor entrenador.

\- Muy bien, otra secuencia más y… listo.

\- ¿Terminamos? ¿Tan rápido?

\- Yo sí, pero tú no, sigue entrenando con la señorita Arisawa…- Se quitó las manoplas para dárselas a la peli negra.- Ahorita vengo, voy a ir a saludar a alguien que hace tiempo no veía por aquí. Sigan con la rutina.- Ahora se iba en dirección al otro lado del gimnasio, ¿a quién había visto? Ni idea, pero era de poca importancia, por ahora se daría a la tarea de seguir con el entrenamiento.

\- Tatsuki, sabes que es difícil para mí darte golpes siendo tu más pequeña que yo.- Le dijo con sonrisa burlona.

\- No te creas que por ser más alta me intimidas lechuguita.

\- Jajajaja, bueno, conste que te lo advertí.- Y en seguida comenzaron nuevamente con el entrenamiento. La chica de cabellos negros era casi que una experta en esto, llevaba muchos más años de entrenamiento que ella y había participado en varios campeonatos femeninos, sabía que su estatura no era ningún problema, antes como que sacaba ventaja de ello.

\- Entonces dime lechuguita. ¿Qué te trae por estos lares entre semana? Es raro verte por aquí un martes.

\- Ñah, pues, cosas del trabajo que me tenían con estrés acumulado y esta era la mejor opción de venir a liberarlo.

\- Kensei puede ser un cabeza dura porque de tantos golpes que le han dado en esa cabezota como que ni piensa bien, a él lo podrás engañar fácilmente pero a mí no, te traes algo más que simple estrés de trabajo.

\- Claro que no… esa es la verdad.

\- Yo también soy chica y no me puedes engañar, esa mirada de preocupación no la tenías antes. De hecho creo que nunca te la había visto.

\- ¿Preocupación?- _¿Es en serio? ¿Tan evidente era?_ Primero Matsumoto y ahora ella…

\- Si, no sé… Algo así como cuando yo me lesiono una mano a pocos días de empezar un campeonato. ¿Recuerdas? Joder, esa vez sí que estaba odiando al mundo por eso.

\- Jajajaja si, si, lo recuerdo muy bien. Pero yo no tengo esa expresión en mi rostro ¿o sí? Digo, que yo sepa no luzco como un simio asustado.

\- Cuida tus palabras lechuguita, nadie me llama "simio asustado" y vive para contarlo.

\- Jajajajaja, cálmate chiquilla, sabes que lo digo molestando aunque ahora que lo pienso… ¿Tú si me puedes decir "lechuga" pero yo no puedo ponerte sobre nombres?

\- Debo cuidar mi imagen personal, ganarse el respeto de los demás en esto del box no es nada fácil sabes…

\- Bueeeeno, como gustes campeona…

\- Pero no me has respondido ¿por qué estás preocupada?

\- Este… la verdad es que…

\- ¡Neliel! – Al escuchar la voz de su entrenador detuvo la serie de golpes y ambas chicas voltearon a ver cuál era el motivo de esa sorpresiva interrupción.

\- Dígame entrenador.

\- ¿Quieres tener una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo?

\- ¿Una lucha? Bueno… hace tiempo que no tengo una pero... Está bien. ¿Contra quién pelearé?

\- Un amigo de hace tiempo, al fin se dignó aparecer después de varios años sin verlo.

\- De acuerdo…

\- Dile a Tatsuki que te pase los guantes y te espero en el cuadrilátero.- Okay, un inofensivo combate de vez en cuando no le hace daño a nadie, a veces es bueno aplicar lo aprendido a la realidad enfrentándose a otra persona, porque afortunadamente para ella nunca había tenido que emplear sus conocimientos de defensa personal contra algún agresor en la calle. Se alistó con unos guantes azules abrochándolos bien en sus muñecas mientras recordaba que esta iba a ser la primera vez que se enfrentaría cuerpo a cuerpo contra alguien que no fuese su amiga Tatsuki o su entrenador, tener a alguien diferente podría ser interesante, ya conocía los movimientos de los mencionados así que medir sus habilidades con un desconocido sería la mejor manera de ponerse a prueba. Terminada la tarea se fue caminando hasta el ring de pelea desde uno de los extremos donde la esperaba su entrenador, aún no veía quién sería su contrincante.

\- Estoy lista.- Le decía al peli blanco.

\- Bueno, aquí está…- Dijo este mientras tomaba del hombro a la peli verde.- Sé considerada con él ¿vale? Está un tanto fuera de forma…- Bien, podría intentarlo dependiendo de quién se tratara. Se sujetó de una de las cuerdas para darse impulso hacia arriba y subir, primero un pie, después el otro, y finalmente estaba sobre la plataforma… oh vaya, mira nada más a quién tienes en frente.

\- ¡¿Aaaah?! ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – Maldita sea, ese hombre era la última persona sobre el planeta tierra que pensaba encontrarse en ese ring, todo el pinche día tratando de evitarlo y justo se lo viene a encontrar en su área de relajación.

\- Nel… ¿Neliel? – Okay, ahora detengámonos por unos instantes para contemplar la divertidísima expresión de nuestro peli azul al ver a su secretaria ahí, frente a él, primero su cara de sorpresa, los ojos abiertos tal cuales huevos fritos y la quijada abajo, complementándolo con la forma de sus cejas, una arriba y otra abajo en modo… "¿Qué carajos es esto?" y ahora la siguiente cara, porque pasó de un segundo a otro de la expresión "sorpresivo-asombrado-confundido" a la expresión "condenada-mamacita-rica".

Oh si, yeah baby, aquella mujer de expresión seria parada con los brazos cruzados al otro lado del cuadrilátero estaba tan… tan jodidísimamente sexy que no pudo evitar darle una pervertida mirada de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba como cual perro hambriento observando un jugoso filete asado, detallando cada centímetro de su anatomía, el esqueleto negro ajustado que dejaba a sus bellas amigas más apretadas y firmes que de costumbre, el vientre bien formado con su ombliguito que se asomaba tímidamente por debajo de dicha prenda un poco levantada, la pantaloneta de licra ajustada a sus caderas y nalgas silueteando perfectamente sus curvas y ni que decir de las largas y tersas piernas, y para cerrar con broche de oro con diamantes incrustados también estaba sudando, Madre Santa, piedad por este pobre pecador pero es que… es que cada gota resbalando por su piel, cada gota cayendo entre el valle de sus senos, por la frente y sus mejillas hasta llegar a esos carnosos labios… mierda.

Ahora sí tenía una respuesta a la pregunta que se había hecho antes de ¿cómo era que tenía ese cuerpo? Pues fácil, un cuerpo como ese solo se consigue con horas y horas de entrenamiento en el gimnasio, perfecto, maldita y sencillamente perfecto. Afortunadamente para él la costumbre de ponerse siempre, repito SIEMPRE bóxers muy apretados le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión y esta era una de esas ocasiones porque si hubiese sido de otro modo todos los presentes incluyéndola a ella habrían notado una incómoda erección haciéndose presente bajo sus bermudas. Así es, "panterita" se había despertado con esa escena casi erótica para el hombre, majestuosa y sublime, no podía ser posible que tan solo ver eso era suficiente como para ponerlo tan duro como la roca, no se imaginaba qué trágico destino tendría él y su amigo de abajo si llegara a verla algún día completamente desnuda, es que solo imaginarla… se le hacía la piel de gallina.

Pero ya saben, se supone que están enojados el uno con el otro así que si no quería sufrir un derrame nasal debía controlarse, contar hasta diez e imaginar escenas espeluznantes para calmar la calentura, algo así como… Aaah si, como recordar a su profesora de matemáticas en grado cuarto, era tan pero tan gorda que casi no cabía al entrar por la puerta del salón para dar clases, pero no era solo el peso sino… esa asquerosa verruga con pelos y supuración ubicada en la parte superior de su labio, que se movía de arriba abajo cada que hablaba y era imposible no verla… IUUGH, asqueroso, definitivamente lo más repugnante que pudo recordar en esos momentos para apagar la llama y vaya que si tuvo efecto, al menos por el momento.

\- No, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Decía el joven saliendo por fin de su trance.

\- Esto no puede estarme pasando… ¿Qué acaso me está persiguiendo o cuál es su problema?

\- ¿Persiguiendo? No te creas tan importante.

\- Wow, wow, tiempo, tiempo… - Les decía ahora el entrenador sobre el ring. – Ustedes dos… ¿Ya se conocían?

\- Desafortunadamente.- Contestó la peli verde.

\- Ohh bueno, creo que entonces ya sé quién es "LA" causante de tu mal humor Grimmjow, jajajaja que interesante…

\- ¿Qué insinúas? – Le miró rayado el peli azul.

\- Que eso hará más interesante el combate, ambos desquitándose el uno con el otro, va a ser divertido.- Le contestó mientras sonreía plácidamente, como si disfrutara del escenario que estaba por armarse en ese lugar.- Bueno, pueden empezar cuando quieran.- Se dio media vuelta para bajarse de la plataforma.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Kensei! – Ignoraba las palabras del hombre. – Yo no voy a pelear con ella, ni de loco, dame a alguien que sea digno de mi…- Estaba evidentemente ofuscado por toda esta situación, lamentablemente todo el estrés que había liberado hace un rato pudo volverlo a recuperar en unos cuantos segundos, de hecho creía haber acumulado más estrés del que tenía cuando llegó. Pudo haberse estado quejando por varios minutos más como cual niño caprichoso que no le dan el juguete que quiere sobre el ring, pudo haberlo hecho de no ser por un fuerte golpe que recibió en el estómago sin darse cuenta, sin haberlo visto venir, se encogió un poco hacia abajo por el dolor y el aire que expulsó involuntariamente.

\- ¿Acaso cree que soy débil, señor? – Le decía la chica de cabellos verdes frente a él, con los puños listos a la altura de su rostro, un pie delante del otro y dando pequeños brincos, como retándolo.

\- Ah… con que esas tenemos…- Pronunció recuperando un poco el aliento, vaya que había sido un golpe duro, no tan duro como los que daba un hombre fuerte pero si lo suficiente como para haberlo hecho doblarse. – Bien señorita Neliel, no se vaya a quejar después… - Dio unos pasos al frente también y se puso en posición, con los puños listos, fingía estar molesto pero por dentro se sentía emocionado, fue una total y agradable sorpresa encontrársela ahí en ese lugar, al menos ya no tendría que esperar entre quince y catorce horas para volver a verla en el trabajo, fue como un regalo del mismo cielo y ahora se iban a dar en la madre, o al menos eso era lo que ella quería…

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo? ¿O solo te gusta golpear cuando estoy distraído? – Trataba de provocarla.

\- No se confíe señor Jeaggerjaques y ¿Podría dejar de tutearme? Es incómodo viniendo de usted.

\- Ya no estamos en el trabajo.

\- No me importa donde estemos, no lo haga, me molesta. - ¿Y creía que iba a obedecerla? Niña tonta, parece que aún no le quedaba claro quién manda ahí…

\- Ja, yo te hablo como se me venga en gana… - Que tipo tan… USH, es que debía quitarle esa sonrisa tonta de su rostro de alguna manera ¿Qué tal con un puño en medio de la cara? Sería perfecto. La chica lanzó un golpe rápido pero este lo pudo esquivar fácilmente con un movimiento hacia atrás, vaya que tenía buenos reflejos. – Eso estuvo cerca, pero yo soy más rápido.- Le sonrió socarronamente. Ese estúpido la estaba sacando de sus casillas. Lanzó otro puño con la mano contraria pero también lo esquivó, él solo se estaba defendiendo, no tenía aparentes intensiones de golpearla.

\- ¿Por qué huye señor? ¿Acaso le teme a mis golpes?

\- No quisiera dañarte ese lindo rostro. – Esperen… ¿Lindo rostro? ¿Le acababa de decir que tenía un lindo rostro? ¿Le estaba dando un cumplido? Escogió el peor momento para eso. Ahora no sabía si sonrojarse o enojarse…

\- Es usted un… - Funcionó, la había sacado de quicio, ahora lanzaba un puño tras otro, seguido, con la esperanza de que alguno de ellos lograra darle en una mejilla y borrarle esa expresión tonta y seductora que tenía en su cara. Le fastidiaba el hecho de que provocara tantas emociones en ella, como de desprecio revuelto con cariño. Si tenía la oportunidad de desquitarse con él lo haría sin flaquear. Logró darle un par de golpes pero este se alcanzó a proteger con los antebrazos, cubriéndose el rostro.

\- Nada mal, nada mal… - Se reía. - ¿Pero qué harías si yo… - De un solo movimiento, audaz y veloz, logró esquivar otro par de golpes agachando el torso y posicionándose en un solo giro tras ella, agarrándola de gancho por ambos brazos para dejarla inmóvil, el idiota era hábil…

\- ¿QUÉ CREE QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO?

\- Tratando de que te quedes quieta.

\- ¡Suélteme!

\- ¡Hey Grimmjow! Recuerda que esto es box…

\- No se preocupe entrenador…- Le interrumpió la peli verde.- Yo puedo encargarme de esto… - Al igual de rápida que el peli azul, sin que este se diera cuenta, logró pasar su pie izquierdo por detrás de la pierna izquierda del hombre y tirando con todas sus fuerzas hacia adelante para desequilibrarlo y hacerlo caer, cosa que funcionó bastante bien. Esas prácticas de defensa personal estaban dando sus frutos. Entonces podemos ver que la peli verde cayó de espaldas sobre el hombre ya que él la tenía sujeta y se la llevó consigo al suelo, pero por lo menos había logrado soltarse de su agarre. Dio un giro para quedar frente a él y… Agh… ¿cómo decir esto? Pues digamos que el hombre tenía una bellísima vista desde abajo, estaban casi que haciendo la pose sexual del misionero, solo que con ropa y que ella estaba sentada sobre su barriga no sobre su verga. Pero Dios, era magnífico, tanto que había esperado por un momento como este, de haber sabido mucho antes que todo esto podía ocurrir habría visitado el gimnasio varias semanas atrás.

¿Recuerdan a panterita? Pues sí, nuevamente se volvió a despertar, solo rogaba para que ella no se fuese a dar cuenta porque sabía que podía ser capaz de arrancársela.

Ella ahora en esa posición tenía total libertad de lanzarle puño tras otro, pero para su mala suerte el hombre se cubría con los antebrazos, no parecía querer luchar sino solo defenderse.

Pero Jesús… Tenía que quitársela ya de encima antes de que sus instintos animales le obligaran a hacer cosas poco decentes con ella porque sus ojos estaban fijos y totalmente concentrados en ver como sus senos rebotaban de un lado a otro con cada movimiento, es que de no ser por los guantes que tenía puestos se los agarraría como cual niño al que le dan su primer globo de cumpleaños, ¿es que acaso esa mujer cree que él es de palo y no siente nada? También podía apreciar el leve roce de sus redondas nalgas sobre su torso haciéndole imaginar mil y un cosas más propias de una película porno que a un gimnasio de box. ¿Qué nombre le pondría a esa película? "Amor en el cuadrilátero" sonaba bien, aunque la palabra "amor" no le gustara tanto, o más bien… "Misionero sobre el cuadrilátero" o quizás "El ring del sexo", si cualquiera, la que fuese, con tal de tener su impaciente verga dentro de ella poco le importaba el nombre que tendría su película.

Pero ya, basta de fantasear, antes de que algo indebido pudiese suceder el "inocente" hombre logró darse la vuelta para ahora quedar sobre ella, bueno, la verdad era que seguían haciendo poses sugestivas que elevaban mucho la imaginación del peli azul, genial, el mismo resultado que el anterior.

Ella quedó boca arriba mientras que su contrincante encima de ella le sujetaba los brazos con los suyos hacia los lados, dejándola inmóvil ante cualquier forma de defenderse. Mientras él se posicionaba sobre su torso cuidando de que panterita no tuviera contacto con ella (aunque se muriera de ganas por hacerlo) y por supuesto con el tórax levantado evitando de igual forma hacer contacto con sus lindos y redondos pechos, claro a menos que quisiera terminar sin bolas debía obligarse a sí mismo a conservar la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

\- ¿Ahora cómo piensas defenderte, eh? – Nuevamente su sonrisa sínica de siempre.

\- Suélteme…

\- ¿No que muy experta en defensa personal? Podría hacer muchas cosas divertidas desde aquí arriba. – La chica logró ruborizarse.

\- ¡Le digo que se me quite de encima! – Forcejeaba el agarre moviéndose de un lado a otro sin éxito alguno. Esta situación se estaba saliendo de control, verlo sobre ella… también hacía que su imaginación volara, o sea, el peli azul no era el único pervertido ahí, la chica de vez en cuando también tenía sus momentos fantasiosos, no tan burdos como los del hombre pero pervertidos al fin y al cabo.

\- Bueno, creo que ya sabemos quien es el ganador del primer round. – Interfirió Kensei al ver que la peli verde estaba atrapada y su contrincante no mostraba intenciones de soltarla.

\- Agh, vamos hombre, ¿que siempre tienes que interrumpir las peleas en el mejor momento? – Le respondió molesto soltando el agarre que tenía sobre la chica, ella aprovechó obviamente para tirarlo a un lado.

\- Si, porque el round terminó, pero pueden alistarse para el siguiente…

\- No va a haber un "siguiente" round. – Le contradijo ella poniéndose de pies y caminando hacia uno de los costados del cuadrilátero.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Si la pelea apenas comienza.

\- Porque no quiero y ya tengo que irme a mi casa. – Dijo segura de sus palabras saltando fuera del ring, sin detener su paso hacia los vestidores y dejando en alguna parte del suelo los guantes de box, estaba evidentemente enojada, ¿con quién? Con todos, hasta con ella misma, y no porque el peli azul le haya ganado sino porque le frustraba sentir todo lo que estaba sintiendo por él, la estúpida necesidad de tenerlo cerca, de charlar con él, de molestarse mutuamente por cualquier cosa, es que no quería seguir sintiendo eso, quería alejarse de él y de ese sentimiento, dejar todo atrás, dejarlo a él atrás…

\- ¿Qué pasa Neliel? ¿Tan pronto te rendiste? – Le gritó el peli azul en un intento fallido por llamar su atención y provocarla para que volviera a la lucha pero no surgió efecto, ella lo ignoró y siguió con su camino cerrando la puerta tras ella. Definitivamente nunca iba a entender a las mujeres. Estaba entre enojada y emocionada por la pelea y de un momento a otro pasó de eso a estar seria, fría y distante nuevamente, como en la mañana. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse así con él? ¿Por qué quería confundirlo? ¿Por qué sentía la idiota necesidad nuevamente de correr tras ella y preguntarle si estaba bien, si necesitaba de algo, de un abrazo, de lo que fuera…? Es la primera mujer con la que le ocurría esto, que lo hacía sentir preocupado, inquieto, como si quisiera protegerla de todo lo que pudiese hacerle daño. Estaba… estaba empezando a sentir cosas por ella, mucho más allá del deseo, no, de hecho ya las sentía hace rato pero hasta ahora estaba empezando a considerar si admitirlas o no…

\- ¿Qué le hiciste idiota? – Le reclamó Tatsuki mientras le lanzaba una toalla a la cara.

\- ¡Nada! A mí no me eches la culpa yo no sé cuál es el problema con ustedes las mujeres. – Le respondió mientras salía del ring de pelea.

\- ¡Ve y le pides disculpas!

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- Ya me oíste, ella no llegó nada bien aquí y tu vienes a empeorar las cosas.

\- Oye no soy un maldito niño para que me anden diciendo lo que debo y no debo hacer.

\- Ya verás Jeaggerjaques, haré que te disculpes con ella así tenga que llevarte de una oreja.

\- ¿Ah sí? Me gustaría verte intentarlo. – Otra pelea iba a armarse nuevamente y fuera del cuadrilátero, el temperamento de ambos era igual de fuerte así que si tratas de acercar los polos iguales de dos imanes el resultado es explosivo, básicamente salen a volar en direcciones opuestas.

\- Bueno, bueno, ya, se calman los dos… - Interfirió el entrenador. – Este no es un lugar de pelea callejera ni mucho menos, los problemas los arreglan afuera pero este establecimiento se respeta.

\- Si señor… - Respondió de mala gana la peli negra.

\- Tsk, como sea, me largo de aquí. Nos veremos en otra ocasión Kensei.

\- Oh, vamos viejo ¿No te quedas a tomarte unas cervezas y pasar un agradable rato?

\- No, ya no tengo ganas.

\- Okay… Entonces en otra ocasión será… - Sabía que insistir con él cuando estaba decidido era un intento en vano. – Podríamos ir en otra ocasión Mashiro y yo, y tú vienes con Neliel ¿qué te parece? – Una propuesta tentadora, claro de no ser porque la peli verde no lo quería ver ni en pintura.

\- Si, si, como quieras… - Hizo un ademán con su mano derecha para luego retirarse e irse a los vestidores de hombre. Lamentablemente para él la "terapia" de box no había funcionado para ni medio coño, ahora estaba más frustrado que cuando había llegado, odiaba profundamente que las cosas no le salieran bien, como él quería, como siempre en toda su ordenada y disciplinada vida había sido, y todo por culpa de una mujer.

Y como quien dice, cada uno pa' su casa. La peli verde por su parte se cambió de prendas lo más rápido que pudo para evitar encontrase con ese hombre otra vez, luego se daría una buena ducha en casa de Rangiku, por ahora solo quería perderse de ahí.

Anduvo en taxi por diez o quince minutos mas o menos, mirando el paisaje urbano pasar por la ventana de su puerta con el semblante serio y a la vez triste, considerando muy bien lo que iba a hacer, lo que tenía planeado hacer al día siguiente, todo la tenía muy confundida, toda esta situación le daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza, pero a diferencia de aquel rebelde hombre ella por lo menos estaba empezando a aceptar a sí misma lo que sentía, lo que ese idiota revolvía en ella, las mil y un mariposas que revoloteaban en sus tripas cada que le hablaba, que la miraba, que la tocaba… Pero lo triste era saber que él no sentía lo mismo, que solo la estaba tomando de juguete como a sus tantas otras amantes del pasado.

Si, estaba decidida de lo que iba a hacer, pero primero quería comentárselo a sus amigas de mayor confianza, a Rangiku y a Rukia.

\- Hola chicas. – Dijo entrando a la casa mientras cerraba el cerrojo de la puerta con la llave.

\- Hola amiga, que rápido llegaste hoy.

\- Si Ran, el entrenamiento estuvo suave, y me sentía un poco cansada así que decidí salir más temprano de lo normal.

\- Oye Nell…- Le hablaba ahora su amiga la morena.- ¿Te pasa algo? Te he notado como triste en estos días…

\- Si Rukia, ya le comenté a Rangiku un poco hoy durante el trabajo, y claro que te voy a contar a ti también.

\- ¿De qué se trata amiga? – Dijo preocupándose más de lo que ya estaba.

\- Es… Es sobre Grimmjow, mi jefe…

Con una taza de té para cada una y galletas dulces ambas escucharon atentamente lo que la peli verde les decía, mencionó todos los detalles, de principio a fin, desde lo ocurrido en el viaje, luego en la feria seguido del beso, y lo que pasó esa misma mañana en el ascensor, pero sin mencionar su sorpresivo encuentro con él en el gimnasio. Aunque la rubia ya estaba enterada de la historia se permitió oírla de nuevo para que la peli negra quedara al tanto con las noticias, y al igual que ella en una primera ocasión quedó sorprendida por todos los eventos sucedidos entre ellos, digo, es que el condenado era guapo pero tampoco permitiría que pasaran por encima de su amiga, fuese quien fuese.

\- Eso… eso está muy loco amiga… Créeme que si no fuera porque me dices que sientes algo por ese patán ahora mismo iría con Rangiku a ponerlo en su lugar.

\- Gracias Rukia…

\- Estoy de acuerdo, deberíamos denunciarlo por romper las reglas de su propia empresa. – Sugirió la rubia.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces amiga? – Le decía la pequeña enfermera.

\- Lo he estado pensando mucho, y por más vueltas y vueltas que le doy creo que es la única solución a todo esto…

\- ¿Qué sería?

\- Rukia… Ran… Voy a renunciar.

* * *

Supongo que todos habrán visto en algún momento de sus vidas una película de zombies ¿cierto? Esas en las que aparecen estos muertos vivientes demacrados con la poca piel que les queda más verde que rosada, con un andar lento, jorobados y sin ganas de hacer nada… Pues bueno, ahora veamos a nuestro peli azul en condiciones similares caminando (o por poco arrastrándose) hasta el baño para darse una ducha, ojeroso de no haber podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche, adolorido de la espalda por haber estado sentado frente a su computador en su escritorio haciendo documentos y revisando trabajo pendiente, de alguna forma tenía que distraer la mente para no pensar en ella.

Exacto, parecía más un muerto viviente que un ser humano lleno de júbilo y felicidad como lo debía ser alguien de su edad. Se quitó las prendas que traía puestas las cuales eran simplemente su camisa blanca de botones, la corbata desamarrada, el pantalón arrugado y las medias, ni siquiera se había cambiado su ropa del día anterior.

Entró a la ducha y con desgana soltó la llave de la regadera en la temperatura más fría que este le permitía para ver si así salía del trance zombie-humano en el que estaba, el chorro helado comenzó a caer por sobre su nuca resbalando cuesta abajo por toda su amplia espalda, así hasta llegar a sus pies y terminar en el alcantarillado, estaba acostumbrado a eso pues desde que tenía memoria lo habían educado a emplear siempre el agua fría para bañarse, le ayudaba a despertarse, a quitarse la pereza de encima y olvidarse de los problemas por unos cortos instantes. Y esa vez no fue la excepción, por supuesto que le había funcionado al menos para recobrar las fuerzas que no pudo con el sueño. Pero ni eso hacía que de sus pensamientos saliera el recuerdo de esa mujer, okay, lo admitía, estaba enfermizamente obsesionado con ella, no quería ver ni tocar y sí que menos besar a ninguna otra que no fuera su secretaria, lo tenía atrapado, el sabor de sus labios, el olor de su cabello, el tacto suave de su piel, todo lo tenía perfectamente mapeado en su mente, como un cartógrafo, y sentía que cada vez necesitaba más y más de ella, pero debía actuar rápido antes de que algún imbécil se le adelantara, aunque pensándolo bien… dado el caso en que eso llegara a suceder sería bastante fácil contratar a alguien que pudiera deshacerse de esa persona, con todo el dinero y poder que tenía era pan comido, pero no sin antes romperle personalmente la cara a quien se atreviera a acercársele.

Salió de la ducha, buscó entre el armario y cajones sus prendas para vestirse e ir al trabajo, al menos la única motivación que tenía era volver a verla otra vez, como fuese, así se presentara enojada, distante, seria, cortante… con el semblante que se le diera la gana, solo quería verla, tal vez así se le calmaría un poco esa terrible ansiedad, tan adictiva como la droga, y por supuesto que sabía el efecto de esas patillitas porque las había probado unas cuantas veces y admitía que le gustaba volar de vez en cuando, ese era su antiguo escape de la realidad, antes de que Neliel se convirtiera en su nueva droga, en su nueva obsesión.

El reloj marcaba las ocho en punto de la mañana, hora en la que se supone ya todos y cada uno de los empleados debían estar en sus respectivos puestos cumpliendo con las labores. Como era de costumbre el peli azul recordó recoger a su amigo, llegaron juntos al edificio y este pudo notar la seriedad en el semblante de su compañero, para ser honestos no se veía nada bien, estaba un poco ojeroso, a veces la mano con la que hacía los cambios en el coche le temblaba por efecto de la cafeína, no hacía comentarios sarcásticos ni intentaba pelear con él cuando comentaba cosas que sabía lo sacaban de onda.

¿Qué le pasaba? No parecía ser el mismo Grimmjow de siempre. Pero por discreción no le preguntó nada, seguramente en algún momento lo llamaría para desahogarse con él, para contarle todo lo que le atormentaba en su interior, como lo había hecho ya en veces anteriores.

Subieron hasta el último piso donde se encontraban sus oficinas, entraron en la sala principal donde debían estar las secretarias pero como era casi costumbre la rubia y su amiga no habían llegado aún, solo estaba la morena instalándose apenas en su escritorio. Tendría que esperar entonces para verla.

\- Vega, necesito que vayas a recepción y recojas unos documentos que no deben tardar en llegar.

\- Sí señor. – Hizo un gesto divertido con la mano y su típica sonrisa tonta en el rostro, pero curiosamente el peli azul no reaccionó con fastidio ante eso, de hecho ni siquiera hizo nada, siguió con su semblante serio hasta su oficina sin decir nada más, ni su típico "tché" logró escucharse, algo debía estar andando muy mal para que se comportara de esa manera. Pero mientras eran peras o eran manzanas, el joven asistente obedeció acatando la orden.

* * *

\- Nell, si quieres yo le llevo tu carta de renuncia al jefe.

\- No Ran… creo que debo hacerlo yo misma.

\- ¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres que te acompañe por lo menos?

\- No amiga, estaré bien créeme, solo… dame unos minutos a solas, tengo que meditar bien lo que voy a decirle.

\- De acueeeerdo. Te dejaré sola, pero el que duda pocas ganas tiene de irse…

\- Yaaa Ran, lo haré, solo necesito un momento.

\- Okay, okay, te esperaré arriba entonces. No te tardes mucho.

La peli verde había llegado finalmente, estaba ahí, parada en medio del amplio espacio que conformaba el primer piso, donde entraba y salía gente, meditando por unos instantes más las palabras que le diría a ese hombre cuando lo tuviese en frente, de no ir a dudar si intentaba pedirle que se quedara, lo había hablado con sus amigas la noche anterior explicándoles que uno de los motivos menos importantes por los cuales quería irse era por la dichosa norma que prohibía las relaciones amorosas, claro que influía de cierta forma pero la verdadera razón, la que terminó por convencer a ambas mujeres de que esa decisión era la mejor fue por sus sentimientos, porque quería evitar a toda costa que esto que estaba sintiendo por su jefe creciera más y más con el paso del tiempo y el trato, estaba segura de que si llegaba a enamorarse de él sufriría mucho y sobre todo Rukia era la que mejor entendía la situación pues conocía más del pasado de Nell.

\- Buenos días nuevamente Yuuki.

\- ¿Cómo está señor Vega?

\- Bien, gracias por preguntar. – Le sonrió. – Dime linda ¿habrá llegado un paquete con documentos para el jefe?

\- No estoy segura… Déjame revisar. – Mientras la bella recepcionista daba la vuelta para buscar lo que el joven le pedía este se dedicó unos momentos para observar el panorama, todo estaba bien, todo menos cierta peli verde que se veía parada cerca de una columna casi a las puertas de la entrada, lo que no estaba bien en ella era la vestimenta, no era algo que se pusiera una secretaria para ir a trabajar. Tenía un lindo vestido rosa que colgaba en pliegues sobre sus rodillas desnudas, de escote redondo y tirantes gruesos, valetas en vez de tacones, y en sus manos sostenía lo que a esa distancia parecía ser un sobre, era una pinta casual, como para salir de campo, solo le faltaba el amplio sombrero de paja con el moño encima.

El chico se le acercó para indagar las razones.

\- Señorita Neliel, buenos días.

\- Eh… Ho-Hola Vega ¿Cómo estás? – Le respondió de un brinco pues estaba concentrada en lo suyo.

\- Bien, gracias. Disculpa si te molesta que pregunte pero… ¿Qué haces vestida así? No creo que Grimmjow acepte eso como un traje que deba llevar su secretaria.

\- Si, bueno, lo que pasa es que… - Se estaba poniendo nerviosa y eso pudo notarlo el muchacho al ver como la chica bajaba la mirada al sobre que tenía en manos y empezaba a jugar con él entre sus inquietos dedos. - ¿Podrías entregarle esto a mi jefe? – Le estiró la mano con el sobre.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Es mi carta de renuncia.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! Espera un momento ¿Escuché bien? ¿Dijiste "RENUNCIA"?

\- Así es, y es de carácter irrevocable.

\- Pe-Pero…

\- Me tengo que ir Vega.

\- Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué tomas esta decisión?

\- Es por asuntos personales, me es imposible seguir trabajando aquí. – Ahora había cambiado su rostro y su voz a un tono triste.

\- Señorita Nell… Agh, demonios… No sé cómo lo tomará Grimmjow…

\- Espero que bien. Ahí doy mis motivos y razones por las cuales no seguiré trabajando aquí.

\- Sea lo que haya sido… Espero no haberla incomodado en algún momento señorita Nell.

\- Claro que no Vega, si tú eres el que mejor me cae de todos los que trabajan acá, claro a excepción de Rangiku. – Le dijo con una sonrisa. – Con el señor Stark casi no me hablo al igual que con Mila Rose y Grimmjow… pues bueno ya sabemos cómo es él.

\- Si… Lo entiendo, o al menos eso creo. – Dijo un poco sacado de onda.

\- Creo que extrañaré varias cosas de este sitio.

\- Pues si es tu última palabra no me queda más que desearle buena suerte señorita Nell.

\- Aww, yo también te voy a extrañar Vega. – Se le acercó un poco más para darle un fuerte abrazo, que al pequeño chico casi le corta la respiración, pero igual supo devolvérselo, no con la misma intensidad pero sí con el mismo sentimiento.

\- No veo quien vaya a poder reemplazarla señorita Nell, de verdad, no lo digo porque me caiga bien pero ha sido de las mejores empleadas que hemos tenido en esta empresa.

\- Gracias Vega… Y no sigas así porque vas a hacerme chillar.

\- Jajajaja, no, no, si el que va a chillar soy yo cuando le entregue este sobre a Grimmjow y me cuelgue de las pelotas por no haberla detenido.

\- Jejejeje, entonces mejor me voy antes de que me detengan señor Vega.

\- Si… Fue un placer señorita Neliel. – Hizo una venia con la mano para despedirse de ella y sin querer decirse más dio media vuelta hacia la recepción, recogiendo los documentos que le pidió a la mujer y caminó rumbo hacia el ascensor.

La peli verde se detuvo por un momento mientras veía al muchacho desaparecer tras las puertas del elevador, lo mejor era que el asistente mismo le entregara esa carta, conociendo a Grimmjow y su temperamento a lo mejor era tan capaz de amordazarla a una silla con cuerdas y cadenas antes de dejarla ir, entonces para evitar una pelea segura esa era la decisión correcta, no quería que su último recuerdo de él hubiese sido en medio de gritos e insultos.

La chica quiso darle un último vistazo a todo antes de irse, fue bueno mientras duró pero estaba decidida y nada le haría cambiar de opinión. Iba a extrañar esa elegante fuente de formas geométricas cerca a la entrada que tanto le llamaba la atención y que de alguna forma se vio tentada en ciertas ocasiones a lanzar una moneda para pedir un deseo, extrañaría a la recepcionista que todos los días la saludaba con su cálida sonrisa, extrañaría las locuras de su amiga rubia, extrañaría todo hasta al señor del aseo y las locas que la metieron en problemas alguna vez, pero por sobre cualquier otra cosa lo extrañaría a él, a su jefe, al idiota ese que lograba sacarla de quicio cuando quería pero también hacerla reír y pasarla bien cuando se lo proponía, a su expresión con el ceño fruncido fingiendo estar molesto por algo sin motivo alguno, a su sonrisa burlona, a todo… A todo aspecto de él lo iba a extrañar.

Adiós, adiós a todos y todas, adiós para siempre.

* * *

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer…? ¿Qué puedo hacer…? – Ese era el peli azul cuestionándose acerca de los orígenes del universo sentado sobre su silla mirando hacia el infinito cielo, ah y claro, cuestionándose también acerca de qué haría con el asunto de su secretaria. ¿Qué otra cosa más podría hacer para convencerla? Había estado buscando en internet "formas de conquistar a una mujer", si, aunque parezca ridículo eso escribió en el buscador de Google, quizás le vendría bien un libro para Dummies, pero volviendo al buscador de Internet lo que había encontrado eran puras sugerencias de usuarios en distintos foros, cosas como "invítala a una cena romántica", "cómprale un peluche gigante", "regálale una joya", "llévale flores", pero o sea, él es Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques, él no se pone en esas tonterías cursis de telenovelas, no era su estilo, no era propio de su forma de ser, pero bueno ¿entonces qué es lo que quieres hacer chico de ojos celestes? Te dan mil y un sugerencias pero ninguna te gusta. Tenía dos opciones, hacer alguna de las cosas que le sugerían o internarse en un manicomio antes de que su locura alcanzara niveles insospechados.

¡Ya sé! Quizás en la hoja de vida de su secretaria podía encontrar información que le sirviera de algo, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Entre sus cajones del escritorio buscó la carpeta perteneciente a ella. Esa no, esa tampoco, no, no no… Por fin, ¡eureka! Dio con los dichosos papeles. Ahora veamos qué dice de interesante… Nombre, edad, estudios, fecha de nacimiento… Bueno, los cumpleaños de ella podrían ser una buena opción de no ser porque cumplía hasta abril y apenas estaban empezando febrero, necesitaba algo que pudiera usar a la voz de ya…

¡Toc! ¡Toc! Sonó la puerta.

\- Siga.- Dijo con desgana dejando la carpeta de la hoja de vida cerrada sobre su escritorio.

\- Acá traigo los documentos que me pediste.

\- Gracias. ¿Algo más? – Le cuestionó viendo que se quedó ahí, parado frente a su escritorio sin aparentes intenciones de dar la vuelta.

\- Si… Este… - El nervioso peli negro tragó saliva con fuerza, tanta que fue audible para su jefe.

\- Ya Vega, suéltalo… - Le ordenó mientras revisaba el contenido de dicho sobre.

\- Lo que pasa es que… llegó… llegó este sobre para ti. – Alzó la mirada desinteresadamente.

\- Déjalo por ahí, después lo leo.

\- Emmm…

\- ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Grimmjow, es que… Creo que es mejor que leas este sobre… ahora.

\- Tsk, ¿es muy urgente acaso? ¿Alguien se está muriendo o qué?

\- Lo que pasa es que… Es que quien te envía este sobre es… Es la señorita Neliel… - Si Grimmjow fuera un gato tengan por seguro que en esos momentos sus caídas orejas se hubiesen levantado de golpe como cuales antenas al recibir una señal de radio y a sus ojos se les hubiesen dilatado las pupilas con solo escuchar ese nombre. Pero no, como es un ser humano lo que hizo fue mirar al chico con una expresión de sorpresa y el ceño fruncido junto con una mueca indescifrable en sus labios, algo no estaba encajando ahí.

\- Dámela. – Ordenó con la mano extendida que al sentir el roce del papel sobre sus dedos casi se la arranca de las manos de la rapidez con que la cogió. Abrió el sobre tan pronto como sus temblorosos dedos se lo permitieron, sacó el contenido y empezó a leer. - ¿Qué coño es esto Vega?

\- Es… una carta de renuncia… - Renuncia… ¿Renuncia? ¡¿Renuncia?! ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿O el exceso de cafeína en su sangre le estaba haciendo escuchar cosas? La palabra "renuncia" y "Neliel" no podían juntarse en una misma oración, no en su oficina, no en su empresa, no en esta jodida vida.

\- ¡¿CÓMO MIERDA QUE UNA CARTA DE RENUNCIA?! – Con la mano derecha que era la que sostenía aquel documento hizo un puño de la ira arrugándola, acto seguido se puso de pies y con el mismo puño dio un golpe seco sobre la madera del escritorio, tan fuerte que algo se escuchó quebrarse, no sabía si la madera o los nudillos del hombre.

\- Si… bueno… es que…

\- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Neliel ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde te dio esta carta?

\- Eeee… en la recepción… cuando bajé ahí me la encontré…

\- ¿Y NO HICISTE NADA PARA DETENERLA?

\- Me pidió que te la entregara… eso es todo…

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Aquí nadie sirve para un carajo! – Antes de que el asustado joven pudiese decir algo en su defensa el peli azul salió corriendo de su oficina dejando al asistente con la palabra en la punta de la lengua. Nunca antes lo había visto en ese estado, jamás en todos los años de conocerse lo había visto reaccionar de ese modo, parecía que echaba fuego por la mirada, estaba seguro que iba a salir con un ojo morado y la nariz sangrando pero gracias a su ángel de la guarda eso no sucedió. No por ahora…

Parecía que estaba corriendo una maratón, el hombre de cabellos azules salió disparado como bala hacia las escaleras de emergencia porque no tenía tiempo de ponerse a esperar el ascensor, maldita sea, a ese paso, bajando 78 pisos a pie no llegaría a tiempo para detenerla, siguió y siguió bajando, dando brincos mientras se sostenía de las barandas para apresurar el paso hasta que en uno de los pisos, el 60 para ser exactos pudo escuchar el timbre de un ascensor abriendo sus puertas, esa era su oportunidad, mandaría a la verga a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, así fuese el emperador de China o el que trapeaba los pisos, eso era lo de menos es esos momentos. Abrió la puerta de emergencia y efectivamente de uno de los ascensores estaba entrando y saliendo gente, él también entró junto con un pequeño grupo de personas y se percató que se dirigían a los pisos de arriba, oh no, ni por la madre dejaría que lo devolviera de donde venía.

\- Fuera todos. – Dijo a los presentes mientras sostenía el botón que mantenía las puertas abiertas, las personas allí lo miraron con extrañeza. - ¡Que salgan ahora! Necesito llegar al primer piso lo más pronto posible. – Inmediatamente todos acataron la orden del dueño de la empresa, nadie iba a quedarse cuestionándolo ni mucho menos a enfrentarlo, salieron y las puertas se cerraron. Afortunadamente el ascensor tenía la opción de cancelar los pisos marcados volviendo a oprimir los números así que los oprimió todos dejando el número 1 con la luz encendida.

El miserable aparato ese no se movía rápido, parecía que con cada piso que bajaba el marcador se hacía más y más lento, era el trayecto más desesperante de su vida, pero mientras se dignaba a llegar el hombre tomó entre sus manos la carta arrugada, la estiró y volvió a leer esas palabras escritas por la mujer que se la había enviado…

" _Señor Jeaggerjaques_

 _La presente es para informarle que he tomado la decisión de renunciar a mi puesto de secretaria en su empresa por motivos que estoy segura usted conoce mejor que nadie._

 _No puedo permitirme estar más laborando para usted viendo que mi condición y la suya no permite que cumplamos con las normas del establecimiento. Esto es de carácter irrevocable y espero lo pueda entender._

 _Cordialmente_

 _Nelliel Tu Oderschvank"_

Sintió una punzada en el pecho… no, una punzada no, más bien como si una lanza romana lo hubiese atravesado de lado a lado, dejándole un agujero que no sangraba, maldición, maldición, esto se le había salido de las manos, podría perder la razón en cualquier momento si no llegaba a verla, si no la alcanzaba para detenerla y decirle que no se fuera, que no se apartara de su lado, que haría lo que quisiera pero que no lo dejara… Estaba a pocos pasos de perder la cordura, pero si ella se iba y nunca más la volvía a ver poco le importaba si su razón tomaba un viaje a la luna sin retorno, sin ella no imaginaba un futuro de paz, sin ella no podía imaginarse nada, sería mejor que lo encerraran en un cuarto de almohadas blancas con camisa de fuerza antes de que pudiera matar a alguien de la desesperación. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro impaciente, se pasaba la mano por el cabello, susurraba maldiciones de tanto en tanto, sus manos temblaban descontroladamente como si de un abuelito con párkinson se tratara, quería salir ya de ese encierro antes que pudiera sufrir de un colapso cerebral o pulmonar por la agitada respiración que tenía.

Pasados unos tres o cuatro minutos el elevador por fin llegó al primer piso, los putos minutos más largos de toda su jodida existencia.

Salió corriendo sin esperar siquiera a que las puertas terminaran de abrirse por completo, empujó instintivamente a unos cuantos que iban atravesados en su camino sin decir nada, lo único que quería era salir y encontrarla a ella, salir ya y correr tras ella cual película de romance antes de que la protagonista se subiera al avión en el aeropuerto, cruzó las puertas de la entrada pero… no la vio, no pudo distinguirla entre la poca gente que pasaba por ahí pero una cabeza verde no debía ser difícil de encontrar… Sólo corrió unos cuantos pasos más hacia adelante para tener una mejor vista del panorama, miró hacia su derecha y nada, hacia su izquierda y tampoco, al frente y no, no estaba por ahí…

Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda… Pero no se rendiría tan fácil, si tenía suerte podía alcanzarla justo sobre la avenida donde ella siempre cogía taxi para irse, sí, de seguro aún estaba por ahí. Corrió en su dirección, la derecha para ser específicos, corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la esquina donde se detuvo unos instantes para recobrar el aliento y divisar a las personas que caminaban por ahí, que por supuesto ahora eran más.

El panorama era más o menos así; el peli azul estaba en una esquina, frente a él pasaban automóviles en sentido de izquierda a derecha, era una de las avenidas de tres carriles, seguido de eso había un pequeño andén donde se ubicaban la fila de postes para alumbrar la transitada avenida en las noches, y lo siguiente era la otra avenida de tres carriles igualmente donde pasaban los carros en sentido contrario, o sea de derecha a izquierda.

Miraba con impaciencia a todos los que pasaban, señores con traje, señoras con vestido, ancianas, mujeres con niños, nada… no la veía por ningún lado, dirigió su vista hacia el otro andén que se ubicaba del otro extremo, aunque las personas se veían un poco borrosas igual las lograba diferenciar, ¿dónde… dónde podría estar? Hasta que por fin, sus pupilas casi brincan fuera de sus ojos al verla a ella, a la chica de cabellos verdes, largos y sueltos, portando un vestido rosa pálido que bailaba con el viento de los carros al pasar, la encontró, estaba haciendo movimientos con su mano para pedir un taxi, esperando a que alguno se detuviese para llevarla a su destino. La había encontrado y no la iba a dejar irse, no sin antes escuchar lo que le tenía que decir.

-¡Neliel! – Gritó desde donde estaba con todas sus fuerzas pero la chica no lo escuchó. - ¡Neeeeel! – Ahora usaba ambas manos a los costados de su boca intentando amplificar el sonido de las palabras pero seguía sin escucharlo.- Maldición… - Solo unas cuantas miserables calles lo separaban de ella, no la iba a dejar escaparse tan fácilmente, cruzaría la calle y saltaría por encima de los carros de ser necesario pues no había semáforo que los detuviera. Esperó a tener una oportunidad cuando existiera un espacio considerable entre un auto y otro del mismo carril, afortunadamente para él dejaron de pasar autos en los tres carriles al tiempo y aprovechó la ocasión corriendo hasta el andén del medio, el de los postes de luz.

\- ¡Neeeeeeell! – Le volvió a gritar ahora a esa distancia más corta pero no lo escuchó gracias a un camión que pasó pitando como loco, estúpido conductor. Pero justo cuando la volvió a ver un taxi ya estaba estacionado frente a ella esperando a que subiera para llevársela. Maldita sea, tenía que hacer algo ya, llamar su atención de alguna manera… ¿pero cómo? - ¡Neeeell! ¡Espera! – Seguía gritándole pero ella no lo escuchaba, ahora tenía la mano en la palanca de la puerta para abrirla. - ¡Neeeeell! – Justo en ese momento vio la oportunidad para pasar ya que la siguiente ronda de carros se veía lo suficientemente lejos para avanzar sin problema. Pasó el primer carril y volvió a gritar.- ¡Neliel!- Finalmente, la chica de cabellos verdes pudo oír que alguien la llamaba antes de entrar al carro y levantar la vista para ver de quien se trataba, y era él, su jefe, la había alcanzado cuando ella estuvo tratando de evitarlo a toda costa.

La siguiente escena sucedió como en cámara lenta, el peli azul veía a la mujer moverse muy despacio, tanto que pudo apreciar cada expresión de su rostro, el cabello movérsele con el viento, verla pasar de hacer una cara de extrañeza y sorpresa a… A que los ojos se le abrieran como platos y se le llenaran de terror, mientras sus manos le cubrían la boca tratando de ocultar… de ocultar… ¿de ocultar qué? Quisiera haberlo podido saber antes de que todo a su alrededor se pusiera en negro, antes de que todo y todos desaparecieran instantáneamente, antes de que dejara de oír los ruidos de la calle para entrar en un silencio total, en una paz, en una calma inmediata.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! – Sonó el grito terrorífico de otra mujer que había contemplado toda la escena, las personas cercanas también vieron lo que sucedió, todos se reunían en ese lugar de la calle, en esa parte donde una camioneta había frenado en seco lo más rápido que pudo, pero ni aun así evitó que una tragedia sucediera, el conductor no alcanzó a evitar atropellar a aquel hombre que yacía inconsciente sobre la carretera, el hombre de cabellos celestes.

* * *

En el hospital central de Tokio el trabajo no andaba tan alborotado como en fines de semana, solo uno que otro caso en particular donde se requería de atención médica leve, dolores de estómago, lesiones no tan graves, fiebres controlables, nada fuera de la normalidad.

A esas horas de la mañana no había mucho que hacer así que aquí podemos ver a la chica de coletas fucsia junto con su compañera peli negra desinfectando una caja de instrumentos quirúrgicos, porque cuando no había nada más que hacer limpiar la sangre proveniente de las tripas de los pacientes sobre los bisturís era el mejor pasatiempo, bizarro, pero pasatiempo al fin y al cabo.

El silencio en el que estaban sumergidas solo fue interrumpido por el tarareo de una canción proveniente de la voz de la más alta, con monosílabos como "lalalala…" o "nanarara" que inmediatamente su compañera supo distinguir.

-Ooooh, Riruka, ¿a ti también te gusta Chappy? – Le hizo una carita de amor infinito, con los ojos grandes y brillantes y la sonrisa más kawai que había visto jamás en una mujer, siendo más propia de la de una niña de no más de un año de edad.

\- Eeeeeh, claro ¿cómo lo supiste?

\- Por Dios, esa canción la reconocería en cualquier lugar, así estuviese interpretada por una orquesta filarmónica, unos tarareos o los eructos de un borracho ¡Siempre ha sido mi serie favorita!

\- La mía también. Me vi la saga completa de los cinco castillos del país de los dulces deseos, y también el mundo de los unicornios.

\- ¡Lo sé! Es hermoso, amo a los personajes, son como lo mejor de todas las series existentes, lo veía desde que tenía seis y aún me sigue gustando.

\- No sé cómo hay gente que no le gusta ese bello conejito, es la cosita más tierna de todas.

\- ¡SI! Por eso tengo un peluche edición limitada de Chappy.

\- ¿Sólo uno? Jajajajaja eso es para principiantes, yo tengo toda la colección que salió el verano pasado, los tengo aún dentro de sus bolsas, organizados sobre las repisas de mi habitación.

\- Ash, que afortunada… Me los compraría todos si pudiera, si tuviera el dinero suficiente…

\- Si quieres un día de estos vamos a mi casa y te los enseño.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Sería genial! – Ambas se sonrieron mutuamente como dos niñas de pre kínder que se mostraban su nueva caja de lápices de colores. Pero fueron interrumpidas por una voz masculina.

\- Enfermeras, en vez de estar hablando de Hello Kitty deberían concentrarse en su labor.

\- Si… SI SEÑOR KUROSAKI.- Contestó nerviosa y sonrojada la de coletas.

\- No seas bobo, no es "Hello Kitty", es un conejo que se llama Chappy y es mucho mejor que esa gata sin boca ni expresión alguna.

\- ¿Qué? ¿El conejo deforme? Naaaah, no puede ser que a todas les guste ese intento fallido de caricatura.

\- Oiga, debería más bien respetar los gustos de los demás.

\- Bu-Bueno si al doctor no le gusta pues sus razones tendrá…

\- Ay, por favor Riruka, este bobo no va a decirnos lo que puede o no puede gustarnos, eso lo decidimos nosotras con total libertad.

\- Vean capitán Karakuraizer, esa si es una serie de verdad.

\- Naaah, esas series sosas donde solo salen a dar puño y patada no son lo mío…

\- Pero si eso es lo que te la pasas haciendo enana, ¿O no es así? – Dijo seguido de una carcajada.

\- No se arriesgue doctor, tengo elementos quirúrgicos bastante peligrosos y cortantes en mis manos, no queremos que una tragedia suceda.

\- Huuuy sí, pero que miedo me da.

\- Los accidentes ocurren. – Le miraba con malicia.

\- Pero Riruka me protegerá, ¿no es así? – Dijo ubicándose tras ella, empleándola a manera de escudo.

\- Eeeeeh… - Articulaba la de coletas.

\- Oh vamos, no sea ridículo, Riruka está de mi lado, ambas amamos la misma caricatura ¿No es así?

\- Este… pues… - ¿Qué elegir? ¿El amor al conejito ficticio más hermoso del mundo? ¿O el amor al doctor más sexy del mundo? Diablos, nunca pensó que podría encontrarse en un dilema como ese.

\- Riruka me apoya a mí. – Continuó el naranjo.

\- Que no, me apoya a mí.

\- ¡A mí!

\- ¡A Chappy!

\- Que no.

\- Que sí.

\- A ver, ¿tú a quien eliges Riruka? – Le cuestionó finalmente la peli negra.

\- La verdad es que… creo que…

\- ¡CÓDIGO ROJO! ¡Repito tenemos un código rojo en la sala de urgencias! – Sonó por los alto parlantes la voz de la recepcionista encargada de recibir y clasificar el estado de los pacientes que ingresaban, inmediatamente las dos enfermeras y el médico dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para dirigirse a donde se encontraba el paciente en peligro. Corrieron hasta el ala principal donde los enfermeros de la ambulancia transportaban sobre la camilla a un hombre inconsciente.

La única que no se sorprendió al verlo fue la de cabellos fucsia, pero Ichigo y Rukia reaccionaron diferente al ver a aquel peli azul tendido sobre la camilla, inconsciente, respirando con la ayuda de una máscara de oxígeno, con una línea de sangre resbalando por su frente.

\- ¡Doctor Kurosaki! Al paciente lo chocó un automóvil, tuvo un paro respiratorio pero pudimos controlarlo, debe tener fracturas en las costillas con posible hemorragia interna y también fractura del brazo derecho.

\- ¡Llévenlo a la sala de operaciones inmediatamente!

\- ¡Sí señor!

\- Enfermeras…- Dijo dirigiéndose a las chicas que lo acompañaban. – Preparen los instrumentos quirúrgicos y las veo en la sala de operaciones lo más pronto posible.

\- ¡Si señor! – Dijeron al unísono, e inmediatamente acataron la orden mientras el doctor se iba a alistar para operar.

\- ¡RUKIA!

\- ¿Nell? Amiga pero ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Lo vi, lo vi todo, estuve presente cuando atropellaron a Grimmjow, fue, fue… - La chica respiraba tan agitadamente que se le dificultaba articular las palabras y que estas salieran con coherencia de su boca.

\- Cálmate por favor... Le diré a una de las enfermeras que te de una pastilla para los nervios pero ahora tengo que ir a asistir la operación que le harán.

\- Rukia… Por favor… por favor… no vayas a dejar que se muera… - Le decía con los ojos aguados y una profunda tristeza reflejada en ellos.

\- Si Nell, tú mejor que nadie sabe que el doctor Kurosaki es bueno en lo que hace, te estaremos informando de cómo salen las cosas ¿de acuerdo?

\- Si… - Acto seguido la pequeña enfermera fue en busca de los elementos que le encargaron llevar y desapareció del campo de visión de su amiga, la de verde. No había tiempo que perder tratándose de la vida de un paciente.

Las horas pasaban y pasaban, parecía una espera eterna, tediosa, larga y sofocante, todo a su alrededor se observaba en negro, como si las luces se hubiesen apagado, ninguno de sus cinco sentidos le eran útiles en ese sitio, no veía, ni oía, sí que menos sentía u olía algo, estaba flotando en la completa nada, divagando por quien sabe qué dimensión desconocida, todo parecía calma, todo parecía paz.

Unas campanas se hicieron sonar finalmente a lo lejos, eran tonadas amplias, fuertes y lentas, como las que utilizan las iglesias. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… ocho… diez… Contaba las veces que sonaban, parecían no cambiar de ritmo ni de fuerza, una y otra vez, sonando a un ritmo constante sin propósito alguno, sin aparente intención de parar, solo seguían y seguían sonando infinitamente.

Ahora era la luz que poco a poco se hacía presente, pero no era una luz enceguecedora, era tenue y delicada que dejaba ver con claridad todo aquel entorno, se veía más o menos como cuando una imagen es proyectada por un haz de luz sobre una pantalla, como en el cine mostrando la película a los espectadores. Los colores eran tenues, habían formas borrosas que aparentaban ser personas o al menos eso podía interpretar de ellas, también se alcanzaba a divisar más o menos la estructura del sitio, parecían ser muros de roca gigantes acompañados de ventanales de colores por donde se colaba la luz del sol, las campanas seguían sonando de igual forma que al principio ¿Cuántos golpes de sonido iban ya? ¿Cómo unas treinta? Quizá más.

Aquellas siluetas con forma de personas no pronunciaban palabra alguna, todos estaban en completo silencio, en completa calma. Pero entre toda esa multitud de sombras se alcanzaba a distinguir una en particular, podía verse perfectamente bien, ese cuerpo pequeño en relación a los demás, se le alcanzaba a distinguir el cabello, el color de la piel, la ropa que vestía, los zapatos que calzaba, todo menos el rostro porque lo tenía agachado, como queriendo evitar ver algo. Por la forma del cuerpo podría decirse que se trataba de un infante, un pequeño niño que no tenía intenciones de ver algo más que el suelo bajo sus pies, ¿por qué? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso… estaba triste?

A continuación también se pudo notar que otra sombra un poco más alta tomaba la mano de ese niño, lo agarraba quedando a su costado izquierdo. Poco a poco aquel espectro también iba adquiriendo una forma más definida, la mano de este ser se veía más grande aparentando ser la de un adulto, con la piel blanca y uñas en sus dedos, pero más allá de eso no se podía distinguir el resto del cuerpo, era como si el foco de luz solo permitiera iluminar una parte de ese personaje.

Cincuenta, cincuenta y uno, cincuenta y dos… Continuaba el ritmo de campaneos sin cesar, sin haberse detenido por un instante, sin haber acelerado o desacelerado los intervalos de sonido, seguía siendo lo único que se escuchaba en todo el lugar, en toda esa estructura gigantesca, parece que el tiempo no existía en esa película, porque nadie movía un solo músculo, nadie pronunciaba palabra alguna, todos en sepulcral silencio. Pero no fue sino hasta que a lo lejos se empezó a escuchar una voz, pronunciando palabras inentendibles, acompañadas de un eco similar al que se escucha cuando gritas dentro de un túnel, así se escuchaba esa tenue voz que aparentemente pertenecía a la de una mujer, pero nadie en ese sitio, ni siquiera el infante prestaba atención a lo que decía esa voz, a nadie le importaba, todos estaban estáticos en la misma posición.

Sesenta, sesenta y uno, sesenta y dos… Las campanadas no se detenían, seguían con el ritmo de siempre al cual sus oídos ya se habían acostumbrado pero… esperen… había algo diferente… Parecía ser que ahora los golpes sonaban cada vez más fuertes y estruendosos, como si alguien hubiese subido el volumen, progresivamente iba aumentándose la intensidad del ruido al igual que los llamados de la voz de esa mujer, ¿en qué dirección provenía aquella dulce voz? Y digo dulce porque no eran gritos sino palabras suaves y delicadas, palabras tan tiernas que si tuvieran manos te acariciarían la cabeza como lo haría una madre. Aquella tenue voz se fue escuchando cada vez con más claridad, articulaba palabras pero no se entendía lo que decía, era algo similar a como cuando te sumerges bajo el agua y escuchas a la gente hablar pero las palabras son distorsionadas, imposibles de entender. ¿Quién estaba hablando? ¿De dónde provenía aquella fémina voz?

Sorpresivamente otro ruido se hizo presente, otro ruido diferente a las campanadas y a la voz de la mujer, el ruido era claramente un llanto, pero no el llanto de un bebé, ni de una melancólica señora y mucho menos de algún hombre mayor, no, era un llanto ahogado, reprimido, quien fuese que lo estuviese haciendo se esforzaba por evitar que alguien lo escuchase, buscó rápidamente por los alrededores pero todos seguían como estatuas en sus mismas posiciones del inicio, nadie había movido un solo músculo. ¿De dónde provenían esos llantos? Podría ser que… que viniesen de aquel infante con la cabeza gacha, pero… este tampoco se movía, ni siquiera su pequeño pecho mostraba signo alguno de respiración agitada o exagerada… solo parecía estar triste.

 _"No llores"_

Finalmente, finalmente aquella voz femenina se escuchaba con total claridad y se entendían a la perfección las palabras que salían de su boca. Pero seguía sin verse el rostro de aquella mujer, de hecho parecía provenir de la misma nada, porque lo que decía se escuchaba en todas partes como un eco.

 _"No llores mi pequeño"_

¿Qué? ¿Pequeño? ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Acaso… acaso le hablaba al único infante allí presente? ¿Al que seguía inmóvil con la cabeza baja?

 _"Estoy aquí contigo…"_

¿Estaba aquí? ¿Pero dónde? No se veía a nadie por ningún lado, no se sabía el origen de esa cálida voz, de esa voz tan bella, dulce, como la de una madre.

 _"Siempre estaré aquí… Grimmjow"_

De un momento a otro una luz blanca y enceguecedora hizo presencia sobre todo el panorama, borrando todo a su paso, las sombras, las paredes, las campanadas, el niño, la voz de la mujer…

Con cierta dificultad trataba de abrir sus pesados párpados, todo era confuso, todo se veía blanco, todo se veía borroso, como en la mismísima nada de nuevo, la leve diferencia era que ahora sentía, tenía el sentido del tacto por lo que pudo percatarse que tenía una cabeza la cual podía mover de lado a lado para ver si lograba distinguir algo pero nada, todo era igual.

 _"Grimmjow"_

Escuchó que alguien le llamaba… Oh, esperen… ¿ese era su nombre? Si, al parecer recordaba que tenía un nombre y aquella voz femenina lo llamaba… pero… no era la misma voz de antes, eso era evidente para sus oídos, ¿oídos? Muy bien, al parecer empezaba a recobrar sus sentidos poco a poco, cerró los ojos nuevamente pero volvió a la oscuridad y no, no quería estar en penumbras de nuevo, no quería volver a esa soledad perturbante. Con otro pequeño esfuerzo más volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez lograba distinguir manchas entre todo ese espacio blanco, y al parecer de una de esas manchas era que provenía esa voz que se le hacía familiar, pero su retina no lograba enfocar a esa persona, no la podía distinguir…

\- Grimmjow… - Aquella chica de cabellos verdes estaba sentada al lado de la camilla del hombre quien con dificultad trataba de abrir sus bellos ojos celestes, estaba volviendo en sí.- Hey, Grimmjow ¿Me escuchas?

\- Mmm… - Apenas si logró emitir un leve quejido, y poco a poco las manchas borrosas fueron haciéndose más nítidas, más enfocadas, hasta que lo primero que vio por fin fue el rostro de esa mujer, y claro que la reconocía, por supuesto que sabía quién era, ese hermoso rostro de finas y delicadas facciones, con piel tersa como la porcelana de mejillas y labios sonrosados… jamás podría olvidar ese rostro, ni en un millón de años, ni en un millón de vidas, joder… se veía más hermosa que de costumbre, como que la luz blanca que la rodeaba le resaltaban todas sus bellas facciones, podría quedarse horas o días contemplándola como a un cuadro renacentista de Venus, pero infinitas veces más bella.

\- Hey… ¿cómo te sientes? – Le cuestionó al darse cuenta de que la miraba y estaba consciente de ello.

\- Es… - La voz salía débil y forzada. - ¿Estoy en el cielo? – Ella sonrío.

\- Afortunadamente no. Estas vivo y sobre el planeta tierra.

\- …- Él simplemente parpadeaba lento, con dificultad, pero no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le volvió a preguntar.

\- Nada… no… no siento nada…

\- Debe ser por la anestesia pero poco a poco empezarás a sentir tu cuerpo.

\- ¿Anestesia?

\- Si…

\- Pero qué… no entiendo… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

\- Sufriste un accidente…- Sus ojos se abrieron con una expresión de extrañeza. – Y estás en una habitación en el hospital central. – Ahora ella con una de sus manos le retiró delicadamente uno de los mechones que caían sobre su frente para que no le fuese a molestar un ojo.

\- ¿Accidente? No… no lo recuerdo…

\- No te preocupes, es normal. Poco a poco irás también recuperando la memoria, te diste duro en la cabeza sabes… - Ahora que ella lo mencionaba podía sentir en su frente unas vendas atadas, no se había percatado de ello antes.

\- Diablos… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así?

\- Un día. Solamente un día. – El joven peli azul poco a poco podía distinguir los objetos a su alrededor, el techo blanco, las cortinas igual blancas, a lo lejos unos sofás, un televisor en la pared… bueno, por lo menos le habían pagado una habitación decente. Ya que estaba más consciente intentó mover su cuerpo, joder, le pesaba mucho, como si cargara un elefante encima.

\- ¡AGH! – El quejido salió de su boca cuando un horrible calambre subió por su mano y todo el brazo derecho.

\- Hey, hey, no te muevas, te puedes lastimar más… - Le decía ella tratando de detener sus movimientos posicionando sus manos sobre su pecho desnudo.

\- Nell, dime… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente? – La chica desvió la mirada, no quería tener que volver a recordar esa espantosa escena.

\- Cruzaste la avenida como loco, no te diste cuenta de que una camioneta venía a toda velocidad y… pues te atropelló…

\- Maldición… No logro recordarlo…

\- Trata de no esforzarte ¿sí? Llamaré a una de las enfermeras para decirle que volviste a estar consciente… - Se iba a poner de pies pero una mano sobre su brazo la detuvo. Instintivamente el peli azul reaccionó, bueno al menos ya podía mover un brazo, el izquierdo para ser exactos.

\- Espera… No… No te vayas… - La chica apretó sus labios en una mueca de tristeza, le había oído decir esas mismas palabras varias veces cuando se encontraba inconsciente, "no te vayas… no te vayas… Nell" decía. Por eso ella misma se quedó ahí, cuidándolo desde que salió del quirófano y lo trasladaron a esa habitación, toda esa noche se quedó acompañándolo, velando por su seguridad y su recuperación, las primeras 24 horas son cruciales para cualquier paciente en estado grave, dicen que si pasa la noche es muy probable de que se salve y eso lo había logrado.

\- No te preocupes, no me voy a ir… - Le sonrió mientras le agarraba la mano con la suya. – Es solo un momento para que venga el doctor y te revise…

\- No… - Le interrumpió.- No me refiero a eso… - La chica lo miró extrañada ¿a qué se refería entonces? Lo dejó continuar. – No… no quiero que te vayas… no quiero que renuncies… - Fue como en un veloz destello que el peli azul pudo recordar todo lo sucedido antes del accidente, la carta de renuncia que le entregó Vega, cuando salió corriendo a buscarla, cuando la encontró en la calle pidiendo un taxi y como ya todos saben pues… después de eso nada… todo en negro. A la chica se le estrujó el corazón al oír esas palabras, quiso evitar el tema a toda costa pero evidentemente él lo recordaba a la perfección, agachó la mirada.

\- Grimmjow… Yo… Entiende que no puedo…

\- Por favor… Joder solo… Haré lo que me pidas, lo que quieras, un aumento de sueldo, un mejor puesto, despido a cualquiera que te moleste, lo que sea…

\- No es eso, sabes que no es nada de eso…

\- Dime, dime entonces qué quieres, qué necesitas…

\- Es que entre nosotros no puede haber nada.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tu sabes que las normas lo prohíben…- Fue la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente, la más obvia, rápida y fácil, aunque no fuera ese el único motivo ni el más importante. – Disculpa, tengo que ir a informarle al doctor de tu estado.

\- Nell, espera. – La volvió a detener con el agarre en su brazo. - ¿Qué pasaría entonces si ese contrato no existiera?

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Si ese contrato no existiera entre los dos ¿no habría ningún impedimento entonces?

\- Grimmjow, yo…

\- Déjame… Déjame proponerte algo. – La chica resignada escuchó atentamente a sus palabras. No imaginaba qué cosa se le podría ocurrir pero a esas alturas nada la convencería de volver a trabajar en esa empresa. – Te haré un nuevo contrato.

\- Agh, Grimmjow eso no va a ser posible porque de igual forma…

\- Pero no es un contrato para que trabajes en la empresa. - ¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien eso último? ¿A qué tipo de contrato se refería entonces?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Tú también eres enfermera ¿No es así? – Dijo recordando los datos escritos en su hoja de vida, gracias al cielo o gracias a la presión su memoria estaba volviendo bastante rápido, esta jugada no podía fallarle y sacaría provecho de su situación.

\- Si… - Le respondió un tanto nerviosa.

\- Entonces te propongo que ya no trabajes como secretaria sino como mi enfermera.

\- Grimmjow… No sé…

\- Sé que después de esto tendré que contratar de todos modos a alguien que me ayude con las cosas que no pueda hacer solo.

\- Quizás otra enfermera de acá…

\- Nell, mírame… - Ella trataba de no verle a los ojos pues se sentía estúpidamente nerviosa, pero haría un leve esfuerzo para hacerlo, su mirada triste se encontró con la seria de él. – Sólo… sólo déjame intentarlo, joder… solo quiero una oportunidad, y si en el tiempo que tarde en recuperarme no logro convencerte entonces te daré tu libertad pero no puedo darme por vencido sin intentarlo. – Hasta ese momento esas eran las palabras más tiernas que había oído salir de su boca, ¿en verdad le afectaba tanto su ausencia? ¿En verdad estaba pidiéndole un chance de ganarse su confianza? ¿En verdad podría confiar en él y en sus promesas?

\- Yo…

\- No me des una respuesta ahora, piénsalo y después me dices qué decisión tomaste…- Eso sí que era raro, ver a Grimmjow paciente no era cosa de todos los días pero aunque él se muriera de ganas porque le dijera que sí al son de ya debía mostrar calma, bien dicen que el que demuestra el hambre no come.

Entonces esperaría, esperaría a que ella decidiera, esperaría a que aceptara su propuesta.

* * *

 **CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN! Final del capítulo**

 **¿Que tal les pareció mis queridos y queridas?**

 **Ya era hora de que el Grimmy sufriera un poco ¿no lo creen? xD**

 **Creo que esta historia se me va para largo, ya vamos 20 capítulos y todavía tengo muchas ideas, no sabría decirles hasta qué capítulo llegará, quizás 40 o 50?**

 **No estoy segura, hagan sus apuestas! ╰(◡‿◡✿╰)**

 **Por ahora les puedo adelantar que se conocerán cosas del pasado de nuestros queridos protagonistas :V**

 **Desde el próximo cap empezarán las cosas cursis y sentimentales, espero hacerlos llorar mucho! MUAJAJAJAJA** ಥ_ಥ

 **Y no siendo más por ahora nos leeremos en el siguiente cap.**

 **BYE BYE ヽ(^◇^*)/**


	21. Conociéndote un poco más

**MIS BEBÉEEEEES! ¿Cómo están mis queridos lectores?**

 **Siento en el alma haberme demorado tanto para la publicación de este cap pero la universidad está un asco dejando trabajos sin respiro, este capítulo lo construí casi que en un mes entero, escribía en mis pocos espacios libres, pero ya saben que no voy a abandonar la historia, no sé cuando vuelva a escribir para "gato y medio" de verdad por ahora no les prometo nada pero este fict es el que seguiré actualizando juiciosamente xD**

 ***Sección de agradecimientos***

 **Alrak990:** Si, la verdad es que aún tenía mucho que escribir para este cap pero ya se hacía muy largo, entonces a este paso creo si saldrán unos 40 o 50 caps xD Gracias por tu alentador review y ya verás que las cosas se van dando poco a poco, es solo que se tengan más confianza los personajes :V Espero tu bello rebiu en este cap también xD

 **karin-chan150301:** Cariño, gracias por tu bello rebiu, me alegra que haya sido inesperado todo porque eso quiere decir que no estoy siendo tan predecible en la historia xD Las cosas se van dandonpoco a poco, espero que esta cap te guste también y que dejes tu bello rebiu como de costumbre :D

 **aly36:** Señorita querida! jajajaja es bueno saber que despierto sentimientos en mis lectores, me haces feliz querida xD Eso deberían ganarse todos los mujeriegos del mundo :V Ok no. Si es que el muchcacho es un poco tontico en ese tema entonces debe buscar concejos de cómo conquistar a una mujer xDjajajaja pero bueno espero que este cap te guste también y dejes tu sensual rebiu, nos vemos ;D

 **fsrm:** Nell is a fucking badass :V I'm happy to know that my chapter was... shocking hahahaha, wow I'll never believe that you are form Brazil, is strange xD And I have another question to you, how do you understand spanish but can't speak it? hahaha I hope you like this new chapter and wait for your sexy review xD See you later honey!

 **SuwabeKoto-chan:** ¿Lloraste? ¿en serio? wow, me gusta saber que puedo plasmar sensaciones en mis lectores xD creo que todo lo ocurrido fue inesperado para muchos y me alegra que así fuera :V Espero que te guste este capitulo también y tu sexy rebiuh y perdón por ser tan breve pero hay trabajo que hacer :'V

 **Aika Yami:** No te sientas como niña regañada querida xD solo quería ver tu sensual rebiuh, gracias por comentar querida, me agrada saber que hice cosas inesperadas para todos :3 Tranquila que el gatito ya se va a espabilar y va a conquistar a la niña Nell, solo esperen y vean xD creo que fuiste la única que captó que era la mami de Grimm entre sueños y delirios y perdón por ser tan breve pero ir a hacer mis labores ;3; espero tu sensual rebiuh en este chapter también y espero que te guste xD

 **Igtm:** Hola querida! si, puedo ver que tuviste el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría y pasó :V pero creo que no fui tan predecible en ese sentido xD Es pero que este cap te guste también, lo hice un tanto deprisa pero espero llenar las expectativas, gracias por tu bello review y espero tu siguiente rebiuh para este también, nos veremos luego ;3

 **Y sin más por ahora, pueden comenzar con el cap :D**

Capítulo 21: Conociéndote un poco más

La semana había pasado volando, en menos de lo pensado ya era la mañana de viernes y las cosas parecían tomar rumbo nuevamente, a las ocho en punto de la mañana.

En la casa de cierta rubia una chica de cabellos verdes y grandes ojos oliva se encontraba apurada alistando sus pertenencias dentro de una maleta, sólo lo básico para sobrevivir como cepillo de dientes, unas cinco mudas de ropa, zapatos, cremas hidratantes y bueno, cualquier otra cosa que necesite una mujer de su edad. Pero aún faltaba algo de suma importancia, algo que debía buscar en lo más profundo de una caja de cartón enorme repleta de chécheres y objetos inservibles pero de gran valor sentimental para ella.

Cosas como fotografías, joyas de fantasía, pequeños cuentos infantiles, peluches, pero lo que en realidad estaba buscando debía encontrarlo con la mano casi hasta el fondo de la caja, y así lo hizo cuando con el tacto de la yema de sus dedos pudo sentir el roce de un objeto duro forrado en cuero, con extremo cuidado lo sacó sin ir a estropear los elementos que se encontraban encima, era de color caoba y tenía la apariencia de un portafolios, se sentó al borde de la cama y con una mano limpió la delgada capa de polvo sobrepuesta, tomó el par de cerraduras metálicas ubicadas a cada extremo y abrió el estuche.

"Cuántos recuerdos" – pensó ella.

Dentro de aquel estuche podía ver todos los elementos que conformaban un decente kit de enfermería, un estetoscopio, un tensiómetro, un termómetro, cinta métrica, vendajes, curitas… Todo estaba allí, como la primera vez que se lo habían entregado en manos el día de su graduación, todas las enfermeras de su generación recibieron uno igual pero desafortunada o afortunadamente para ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de emplear alguno de estos implementos, nunca antes o quizás… hasta ahora.

Suspiró profundo, con un trapito limpió el resto del polvo y al igual que los otros elementos lo guardó dentro del morral. Quizás no era el momento para perder el tiempo recordando sus años de estudiante pero admitía que fueron de los mejores en su vida, los amigos, los maestros, los pacientes de las prácticas, las experiencias vividas… fue como haber abierto una cápsula del tiempo. Siempre amó la enfermería más que nada en el mundo porque desde que tenía memoria le agradaba el hecho de ayudar a las demás personas, incluso a los animales, cada que le devolvían una sonrisa o un simple "gracias" sentía que llenaba ese vacío en su interior que por tanto tiempo desde su niñez la atormentó, como sea… ya era hora de irse. Bajó hasta el primer piso donde se encontraba Rangiku esperándola sentada en el sofá de la sala, ella ya estaba lista con su traje de secretaria puesto para ir al trabajo.

\- Amiga, ¿estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres hacer?

\- SI Ran, lo estoy. – Le respondió seria, sin muestra alguna de tristeza o felicidad en su rostro, la emoción en esas palabras había sido una incógnita total para los oídos de la rubia.

\- Bueno, si es tu decisión final… no puedo discutir con eso.- Se encogió de hombros.

\- Aunque no quisiera… es mi deber como enfermera, atender a alguien que lo necesite, no puedo negarme a eso, por ética profesional y porque siento que es lo correcto.

\- Espero que te vaya bien amiga, y ya sabes, cualquier cosa, lo que sea que necesites siempre puedes contar conmigo, así sea que ese patán se pase de listo contigo…

\- Jajajajajaja gracias amiga, de verdad, pero no te preocupes, no permitiré que se pase de listo.- Le guiñó el ojo.

\- Okay. Pero debo confesarte que te voy a extrañar aquí… y en el trabajo.- Le hizo un puchero.

\- No te deprimas, no es para siempre, es solo temporal, lo que tarde en recuperarse.

\- Bueno pequeña Nell, entonces dejaré intacta tu habitación para cuando regreses y te iré a visitar cada que pueda. – Sonrió.

\- Por supuesto Ran, cuando quieras. – Ambas chicas salieron de la casa y caminaron juntas hasta la avenida mientras iban hablando sobre el próximo futuro que se le venía a la de verde, ojalá fuera llevadero pensaban ambas. Un taxi se detuvo ante ellas y la de ojos oliva entró con ayuda de su acompañante para subir el morral, desde ahí partirían en caminos distintos, pero antes de cerrar la puerta la chica salió para darle un fuerte abrazo a la rubia y esta se lo devolvió con agrado, un "gracias por todo" salió de boca de ella mientras recibía un "tontita, no te estés despidiendo como si no nos volviéramos a ver" por parte de la otra.

Finalmente volvió a sentarse dentro del auto y después de cerrar la puerta le indicó al taxista a dónde debían ir. "Al hospital central por favor".

* * *

Todos esos jodidos días desde que se despertó después del accidente lo tenían de pésimo humor, es decir… ¿a quién le gusta estarse postrado en una cama por casi dos días seguidos sin hacer absolutamente nada? Maldita suerte la suya, maldita la hora en la que el estúpido conductor ese no fue capaz de frenar o siquiera pitarle para percatarse de su presencia y evitar que todo eso ocurriera, de haber sabido quien fue le hubiese dado la demanda de su vida para que se pudriera en la cárcel por bruto, pero según lo que le contaron ese tipo había huido con la cola entre las patas después del accidente, seguramente se percató de que había arrollado a alguien importante gracias al traje que llevaba puesto y decidió escapar en el acto… aaah pero no, a él nadie le veía la cara ni pasaban por encima de él, después averiguaría quien había sido y le rompería personalmente cada hueso de su cuerpo como lo hizo con él, pero claro, para hacerlo debía recuperarse primero.

Esos dos días… bueno, de hecho eran como uno y medio desde que se despertó, el jueves en la mañana y parte del viernes, pero ya saben, para él había sido una eternidad completa. El asunto era que siendo él una persona muy activa que le gusta liberar su energía haciendo mil y un cosas ahora debía quedarse lo más quieto posible sin moverse de la camilla donde se recostaba, mirando el techo, la ventana o la tv, teniendo que aguantarse a las molestas enfermeras que venían a darle órdenes como si estuviesen tratando con un niño chiquito, "que no hagas esto", "que no hagas aquello", "que no se levante de la camilla", "que se coma los alimentos que le preparan", "que no tiene autorización para salir de la habitación", etc…

¿Es en serio? O sea… la comida era un asco, no le daban su sándwich con café que tanto le gustaba, de hecho lo había exigido pero las enfermeras le aseguraron que daban única y exclusivamente lo que preparaban ahí, quería ponerse de pies y estirar las piernas pero nuevamente las enfermeras le decían que por orden del doctor no podía… más bien no debía levantarse, pero ¿el chico rebelde haría caso? Ni de broma. Estúpidas reglas del hospital… y más encima las visitas ¿de quiénes? Empecemos porque al primero que vio después del rostro de su chica de cabellos verdes y del doctor Kurosaki-cabeza-de-zanahoria quien le dijo todo lo que habían hecho en la sala de cirugías junto con las consecuencias que traía, etc, etc, etc, y cosas que no le interesaba oír fue ver la cara de tonto de su disque amigo Vega, "si pudiera usar mi brazo derecho te ahorcaría con ambas manos" fueron las palabras de recibimiento que le dio a lo que su amigo respondió con un "qué alivio que estés bien" aludiendo a la energía con que le dijo esas palabras de desprecio, claro que el tonto se sentía culpable por no haber detenido a la señorita Nell cuando debía, antes de que toda esa tragedia sucediera y por supuesto que el peli azul se lo restregó en la cara. La buena noticia es que Vega es noble y paciente así que no le presta atención a esos comentarios desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

El siguiente en ir a verlo fue su sirviente, Giriko, o mayordomo como le gusta referirse mejor a él. No le sorprendió su presencia allí pues desde que lo conocía siempre había tenido un especial afecto hacia él, aunque lo tratara mal de vez en cuando. La siguiente fue la sexy Yoruichi, era bueno tener una vista agradable después de andar tratando con enfermeras escuálidas y sin chiste, o planas como la amiga esa de Nell, y bueno, exceptuando también a la misma Nell que de vez en cuando pasaba por ahí también, pero entendía si no quería verlo pues estaba reflexionando acerca de la propuesta que le hizo y si se quedaba mucho tiempo con él de seguro no se aguantaría las ganas de pedirle que aceptara, debía controlarse y ser paciente con el tema, esto era como cerrar un buen negocio, le das a tus clientes una jugosa e irresistible oferta pero esperas un tiempo prudente para que lo piensen, tampoco puedes sofocarlos y que noten tu desespero por cerrar dicho negocio YA, bueno, algo similar sucedía con ella.

Pero volviendo a la sexy de piel morena… caramba, siempre le había gustado admirar su marcada anatomía, cada una de sus extremidades desde los brazos bien torneados hasta las bubis firmes pasando por el vientre plano, piernas fuertes y gruesas… al parecer lo volvían loco las mujeres de cuerpo atlético y sí, Nell también se incluía en esa lista. La morena fue corriendo al enterarse que su amigo de hace años se encontraba postrado en una cama medio muerto, ¿cómo no iba a ver si seguía bien, o mal, o medio muerto, o medio vivo? Debía asegurarse por sí misma que aún respiraba a voluntad propia y así lo hizo, como de costumbre el peli azul al verla la saludó con un comentario lascivo sobre lo bien que se veía, nada nuevo para ella, de igual manera le respondió sin quejarse o molestarse, ya era inmune a ese tipo de cosas, pero tampoco se quedaba atrás pues de vez en cuando gustaba de responderle de la misma forma, con uno que otro comentario subido de tono. Charlaron como de costumbre sobre las cosas de sus vidas cotidianas, Yoruichi preparando todo para su matrimonio con Kisuke mientras los empleados del bar atendían todos los días a los clientes sin descanso, el convenio hecho con el restaurante mexicano de al lado, los negocios de los padres de la morena, todo parecía normal en la vida de ella pero ahora era el turno del peli azul contarle a ella como coño había llegado medio muerto a una sala de hospital.

Ella se sorprendió bastante cuando le comentó los motivos, claro no sin antes mencionar que toda la culpa la había tenido su asistente ¿y por qué no? También en parte su secretaria. "Tú eres el idiota que se pasa la calle como loco sin mirar" le reprochó ella, y su amigo no se quedaba atrás tratando de defender su posición, ante todo esto la morena se extrañó por el evidente interés que había por parte de él hacia su secretaria, pensaba que sólo iba a ser una de sus tantas cogidas anti–románticas pero parecía que se lo estaba tomando bastante en serio, no quiso indagar mucho pues sabe lo reservado que es para esos temas y más si se trata de expresar sus sentimientos. Aunque conforme avanzaba la conversación varias de sus dudas se iban aclarando pues también le alcanzó a mencionar que la quería como su enfermera personal. Entre charla y charla las horas se les pasaron volando y antes de ella irse le dijo seriamente "no lo vayas a arruinar", refiriéndose a los evidentes planes que tenía con la inocente enfermera, no era tonta, sabía que esa manera de actuar de Grimm era tan primitiva como un simio que quiere atraer la atención de una hembra, pero bueno… cada loco en su propio cuento.

Esas largas conversaciones con su amiga lo ponían de buen humor, lo desetresaban, se parecían tanto en cuanto a gustos y opiniones que la podía considerar casi como una hermana, la hermana que nunca tuvo. Esa fue la última visita del día, bien dicen que sabes quienes son en realidad tus amigos cuando te encuentras en la cárcel o en el hospital, según Vega, Stark no había podido visitarlo porque tenía mucho trabajo pero en cuanto tuviera tiempo lo haría junto con Lilinette, solo quedaba esperar.

Todo eso había ocurrido el jueves, ahora era viernes en la mañana y el doctor ya le había dado de alta, por fin saldría de la cárcel blanca de cuatro paredes, no soportaba ni un minuto más ahí, solo esperaba a que llegase su secre… digo, enfermera para irse de una buena vez por todas. Así es, ella finalmente había aceptado la propuesta, fue exactamente en la noche del jueves que llegó a eso de las siete de la noche, hora en que las visitas ya no estaban permitidas pero por ser quien era se haría una excepción. Fue una conversación muy breve, recuerda haberla visto entrar con unos jeans oscuros bien ajustados (aja, como le gustaban a él) y una chaqueta café corta con peluche en la parte de la capota y el cabello lacio y suelto, creía que nunca en su vida la iba a ver fea, para sus ojos siempre se veía espectacular.

Entonces se sentó a su lado mientras él se limitaba a observarla, no quería decir nada aún por temor a comentar alguna estupidez que arruinara todo, simplemente esperó a que ella hablara primero. "Bueno, acepto la propuesta, seré tu enfermera". Fue como jodida música para sus oídos, eso era todo lo que quería escuchar, eso y nada más que eso, sintió unas infinitas ganas de levantarse y abrazarla pero no debía mostrarse emocionado, no a menos que quisiera perder esa oportunidad con ella, simplemente le esbozó una media sonrisa de lado y le dijo: "bien, entonces alista tu maleta porque mañana me dan de alta y te vienes conmigo".

Eso había sonado como a una orden, la chica se estremeció de pies a cabeza ¿Qué? ¿Irse con él? ¿Con maleta? ¿Cómo así? ¿Le estaba diciendo que se iría a vivir con él? El hombre notó la incertidumbre en el rostro de la chica y le comentó que la necesitaba de tiempo completo, día y noche, que por supuesto se lo iba a pagar pero que no tenía ningún sentido que todos los días tuviese que ir y venir pagando transporte y menos aún si el horario del peli azul era más o menos acostarse a la casi media noche y levantarse a eso de las seis de la mañana, iba a ser imposible pues entonces lo más viable era que se quedara el tiempo necesario a vivir con él. Okay, si, sonaba como una locura sabiendo ella las intenciones que tenía, estando solos… en su propiedad… le daba un poco de susto pero tratándose de un enfermo con un brazo roto podía defenderse en caso de ser necesario, así que de todas formas aceptó las condiciones.

Bien, las cosas iban andando tal cual lo planeado y hoy era el día, el primer día de un mes entero que tendría con ella mientras se recuperaba del brazo, empezaría con la cacería, aún no tenía una idea clara de lo que iba a hacer pero tenía sus ases bajo la manga bien guardados, solo esperen a ver.

Mientras tanto una de las enfermeras de rutina, la chaparrita medio robusta y de avanzada edad quien siempre le traía la comida entró a su habitación para ayudarle a vestirlo, retirarse esa incómoda pijama de hospital que parecía una túnica romana, su mayordomo le había traído una muda de ropa no tan formal pero elegante de todas formas, una camisa de botones blanca más un pantalón jean oscuro y zapatos negros bien embolados. Ya estaba listo, solo debía pasarse la peinilla negra de dientes finos por el cabello con la mano izquierda, la curación que tenía en la parte izquierda de la frente le estorbaba un poco pero al menos sanaría más rápido que su brazo.

Terminó y al salir de su habitación con el brazo derecho enyesado colgando de una venda amarrada por detrás de su cuello se encontró con Giriko quien lo esperaba junto con su sexy enfermera quien vestía un conjunto casual, jeans de azul claro, una blusa rosa de mangas largas y botas de cuero negras, se preguntaba a sí mismo ahora… ¿Cómo se vería en traje de enfermera? Una imagen apareció repentinamente sobre sus ojos, viéndola a ella con un muy ajustado vestido blanco que apenas le cubría las nalgas, medias blancas que le llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas y la típica cofia con la cruz roja sobre su cabeza, y claro, no podían faltar sus pronunciados pechos medio salidos por el escote, joder, joder, joder, ni siquiera habían salido del hospital y ya comenzaba a fantasear con ella, no podía esperar a verla así en un disfraz de enfermera cachonda, delicioso, jodidamente delicioso.

\- Buen día señor.- Lo saludó formalmente.

\- Creí que ya habíamos dejado las formalidades, Nell.

\- Sigue siendo mi jefe de todas formas.

\- SI, pero a donde vamos no necesitas tratarme como en oficina.

\- Quizás me vaya acostumbrando.

\- Deberías, es más, desde ahora nada de "señor" ni "jefe", solo por mi nombre ¿entendido?

\- Sí señ… Si Grimmjow.

\- Mucho mejor, bueno, larguémonos de aquí que no soporto un segundo más este encierro. – Dijo dirigiéndose a ambos. Caminaron hasta la recepción donde firmaron unos papeles de salida, la chica de verde se despidió de su amiga la pequeña enfermera y el doctor zanahoria, no sin antes recibir un "buena suerte" pero que fue inaudible para los oídos del peli azul afortunadamente. Al igual que Rangiku, Rukia no se sentía tranquila con que Nell fuera a vivir junto con ese tipo, quien sabe qué cosas tendría pensado hacerle pero fuese lo que fuese ella también lo pondría en su lugar personalmente, aunque sabía también de antemano que su amiga sabía defenderse bien, de todas formas estarían en contacto por cualquier cosa.

Salieron finalmente y el hombre pudo respirar el aire puro y tomar la cálida luz del sol, junto con la brisa que acariciaba su rostro y movía sus cabellos de un lado a otro. Ahora sabía lo que debían sentir los presos y eso que solo había sido un día y unas cuantas horas no más.

Giriko tenía el auto estacionado y listo con las pertenencias de la chica adentro, abrió una de las puertas para que el joven pudiese entrar seguido de la enfermera, cerró la puerta y ahora él se ubicaba en el asiento del conductor, encendió la radio en una estación de noticias y comenzaron a andar, la chica no decía nada, solo miraba el paisaje a través de la ventana con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y la mano apoyada sobre el mentón, el hombre a su lado solo la observaba a ella, no era la misma Nell que había conocido durante el viaje ni en la salida a la feria, seguía estando distante con él, pero iba a recuperar esa confianza fuera como fuera.

\- Entonces… ¿habías atendido algún paciente antes? – Le cuestionó para romper el silencio.

\- Si, en las prácticas.- Respondió sin quitar la mirada de la ventana.

\- O sea que nunca has trabajado profesionalmente en esto…

\- No, alguna vez tuve que cuidar uno que otro anciano por cortos periodos de tiempo pero… podría decirse que eres mi primer paciente.

\- Oh ¿debería sentirme honrado?

\- Claro que deberías.- Se dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro, el tonto ese no había perdido la capacidad para hacer comentarios sarcásticos y hacerle sonreír con ellos, por supuesto que el peli azul lo notó.

\- No creo que seas tan buena como presumes.

\- Entonces debió haber contratado a alguien que tuviese más experiencia.

\- Si, tal vez…- Ella volteó a verlo de re ojo para confirmar que no estaba hablando en serio y efectivamente su risa de tonto lo confirmaba todo.

\- Eres un idiota.

\- Sí, pero solo cuando estoy contigo. – ¿Escucharon eso? ¿Vieron que esas palabras salían de boca de nuestro serio, frío y nada romántico Grimmjow? Exacto, y ella también lo notó, estaba diciéndole una frase que solo se escucharía en novelas o películas de adolescentes, aún no lo podía creer, sintió sus mejillas arder instantáneamente y trató de ocultarlas con su cabello, demasiado tarde pues el peli azul fue más rápido. Estaba funcionando, los consejos cursis que daban en los foros de internet servían de algo. Sonrió hacia sus adentros.

El auto siguió su rumbo pero la peli verde notaba que iban en dirección a la salida de la ciudad, cada vez se empezaba a apreciar más la vegetación y los edificios y casas iban desapareciendo poco a poco hasta tomar una carretera que los dirigía rumbo hacia el bosque que rodea al monte fuji, se alejaban de la civilización

\- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? – Cuestionó extrañada ella.

\- Ya verás… - Respondió con confianza, parecía que ya tenía planeado esto desde antes pues ninguno de los dos le comentó que no irían al departamento lujoso del peli azul, algo se traían entre manos. Ella le lanzó una mirada de desconfianza.- No te vamos a secuestrar si es lo que acaba de pasar por tu mente.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Qué me das si te digo? – Volvió a mirarla con malicia.

\- Mejor esperaré.- Diablos, bueno, en algún momento esas palabras han de funcionar con ella, por ahora debía seguir intentándolo con cursilerías. Anduvieron por carretera unos cinco minutos más hasta que se desviaron por un sendero que se abría paso entre los árboles y arbustos, adentrándose cada vez más y más en el bosque ¿es que acaso la iban a dejar por ahí para que se encontrara con un pie grande o qué onda? Este recorrido estaba bastante sospechoso, siguieron adelante hasta hallar un claro, ante la chica quien ahora miraba el paisaje sorprendida se presentaba a través de la ventana una gran y lujosa casa campestre, de dos pisos con el techo triangular y de un diseño nada común en Japón, parecía que estuviese visitando otro país, era demasiado irreal, el suelo estaba cubierto por un manto uniforme de pasto y hiervas que rodeaba toda la propiedad, parecía un sitio encantado.

Se estacionaron muy cerca a la entrada de dicha casa y salieron del auto, la chica no se esperó a que alguno le abriera la puerto simplemente porque no estaba acostumbrada a esas atenciones así que dejó a Giriko con la intención en la mano, ella estaba tan distraída contemplado aquel sitio que ni de eso se percató.

Para que se hagan una idea, la fachada era de paredes crema, casi blancas, se podía contemplar un balcón en el segundo piso con grandes ventanales al igual que en el primer piso donde se apreciaba la sala desde fuera, tenía unos barrotes de madera sirviendo de apoyo para el techo y de columnas para el primer piso pintados de un café oscuro que resaltaban como líneas ortogonales sobre una retícula. Simplemente bello, elegante y sofisticado.

El mayordomo le entregó la maleta a la chica quien salió de su distracción para recibirla en manos.

\- Que casa tan bonita. ¿Es tuya Grimmjow?

\- Es herencia de mis padres. La casa de veraneo de mi infancia.

\- Es muy grande…

\- Si quieres en un rato te hago un recorrido por la propiedad… ¿te ayudo con la maleta?

\- No gracias, yo puedo sola.- Le sonrió.

Ya había admirado bastante por afuera, ahora era tiempo de entrar a mirarla. El peli azul tocó el timbre. ¿Es que acaso había alguien esperándolos adentro?

La cerradura de la puerta sonó al girarse y detrás de ella se pudo ver a una señora de avanzada edad, de unos sesenta o más, mucho más bajita que ella, un tanto encorvada, con sus plateados cabellos sujetos en un elaborado tocado detrás, traía puesto un largo vestido azul marino oscuro que casi rozaba el suelo, la expresión de su rostro era un tanto seria cosa que a la peli verde le dio un poco de susto, parecía que los fuese a echar a patadas de ahí pero apenas vio a Grimmjow… algo raro pasó, pues su semblante dio un giro de 180 grados.

-¡Grimmy! ¡Mi pequeño niño! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te lastimaste mucho? Déjame revisarte…- Le decía aquella señora mientras se le lanzaba encima para darle un fuerte abrazo, cosa que el peli azul soltó un sonoro quejido pues le estaba moviendo el brazo herido.

\- A- ¡Abuela! ¡YA! ¡Me estás lastimando!

\- Pero mírate estás más grande y fuerte desde la última vez que te vi ¿has estado comiendo tus vegetales cierto? – Le cuestionó ignorando olímpicamente el dolor del hombre. Ahora le agarraba los cachetes. – Así me gusta, que mi niño se sienta fuerte y sano.

\- Abuela… basta…

\- Pero hace mucho que no venías a visitarme, déjame mimarte un poco ¿sí? – Volvió a abrazarlo con más fuerza que antes.

\- ¡AAAAAGH!

\- Se-Señora, disculpe pero lo está lastimando… - Irrumpió la peli verde al notar los quejidos pues era peligroso molestar la herida. La anciana se detuvo unos instantes para prestarle atención a la chica, le miró primero el rostro bajando la mirada hasta sus pies y de arriba abajo, como examinándola.

\- Vaya vaya… Miren qué tenemos aquí…- Dijo en tono serio, la chica esperaba no recibir un regaño por parte de ella.- ¿Y tú eres?

\- Ammm, este… Mi nombre es Neliel, Neliel Tu Odershvanck, mucho gusto… Soy, soy la enfermera de Grimmjow.- Le dijo nerviosa por la reacción que iría a tomar la viejecita.

\- Oooooh ya veo.- Sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Ella es tu novia ¿cierto Grimmy?

\- ¿Qué? No señora, disculpe pero yo no soy su…

\- ¡Querida! Un gusto conocerte y disculpa mi indiscreción, mi nombre es Yuriko, Yuriko Katake.- Dijo interrumpiendo las palabras de la chica.

\- Eeeeh, un placer señora pero…

\- ¡Pero mira qué guapa es! Sabía que mi niño tenía buen gusto…- Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la rodeaba examinando toda su anatomía, por delante y por detrás. - ¿Qué edad tienes querida?

\- Este… 23 pero…

\- Estás en perfecta edad… Tienes buena cadera y buen tamaño de busto, lo ideal para que puedas tener hijos.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Dijeron al unísono la peli verde y el peli azul quienes se sonrojaron al oír esas palabras.

\- Abuela, ya, deja de decir locuras…

\- Te felicito Grimmy, al fin tuviste el valor de traer una novia de las tantas que has tenido a la casa y presentármela, esto es un gran progreso. Awww mi niño ya se está volviendo todo un hombre.- Sacó un pañuelo de quien sabe dónde para limpiarse unas lagrimitas que asomaban por sus ojos.

\- Aquí vamos de nuevo…- Dijo el hombre resignado, pues ya sabía cómo se comportaba ella con los recién llegados.

\- Pero pasen pasen, por favor no se queden ahí parados…- Les dijo mientras se retiraba de la entrada para dejarlos adentrarse en la casa.- Ven querida…- Le dijo a la peli verde tomándola del brazo.- Hay tantas cosas que tienes que saber, te enseñaré el álbum familiar cuando mi niño Grimmjow era todo un angelito travieso. Ah y te contaré las historias, seré vieja pero me acuerdo de todas.

\- Este… señora yo…

\- Siéntate por favor.- Le dijo señalando uno de los cuatro amplios sofás de la sala.- No te muevas que ahorita mismo voy a buscar el álbum, no me tardo.- Y tan pronto como iba diciendo estas palabras fue subiendo por las escaleras al segundo piso.

\- Okay… ¿Qué fue todo eso? – Dijo la chica desorientada.

\- Nah, así es ella, vete acostumbrando.- Decía el peli azul con toda naturalidad, como si se tratase de lo más normal del mundo.

\- Señorita Nell, si gusta puedo llevarle su equipaje arriba.- Le dijo el mayordomo.

\- Claro Giriko, no hay problema.- Y también subió por las escaleras, dejando a los jóvenes solos.

\- Entonces… ¿Dices que esto era de tus padres?

\- Veníamos a pasar las vacaciones de verano, a veces también se colaba el idiota de Raidon.

\- Es una casa muy grande. ¿Acá vive tu abuela sola?

\- No, a veces tiene empleados que la acompañan, y en realidad es mi nana.

\- Oh sí, recuerdo muy bien el día en que tus padres me contrataron para hacerme cargo de todo.- Apareció nuevamente la presencia de aquella señora de blancos cabellos.- Pero primero vamos en orden querida.- Se sentó al lado de la peli verde, en manos traía un grueso y pesado libro.

\- Tsk, iré a descansar un rato…- Dijo el peli azul con un poco de molestia al ver que la nana iba a abrir ese libro de recuerdos, prefería evitar tener que escuchar todas esas historias del pasado. La de verde se quedó mirando mientras se iba.

\- Querida ¿alguna vez te has mirado al espejo cuando lo ves?

\- ¿Ah?

\- Jajajajaja, se te nota en los ojos lo mucho que quieres a mi niño.

\- No señora, es que no me entendió, yo soy su enfermera por lo tanto debo…

\- Puedes llamarme abuela querida, y una mujer puede serle a su pareja muchas cosas al tiempo como cocinera, amiga, enfermera…

\- Es que él no es mi pareja.

\- Seguro que pronto lo serán, sus miradas lo dicen falta no más que sus bocas también lo hagan.- La chica volteó la mirada y se sonrojó un poco. – Bueno, basta de charlas, ahora sí te enseñaré el álbum familiar.- Abrió la primera página y ante ella se contempló una foto a color de un bebé en pañales, por el color del cabello y sus ojos se podía deducir quién era pero dejaría que la anciana le contara todo primero. – Él es mi bebé, mi Grimmjow.

\- Pfffff, jajajajajaja…- La chica no pudo contener la risa por más tiempo.- ¡Dios! No puede ser que sea el mismo… es decir… ¡Se ve adorable! – Para que puedan imaginarse un poco lo que la de ojos oliva veía era una típica escena de un bebé sentado en el suelo con sus juguetes, un chupón en la boca, mirando hacia arriba con ojos grandes e inocentes y su regordete cuerpecito más sus cachetes descolgados y rosados lo hacían ver como un muñeco de juguete, de esos que venden para que las niñas jueguen a ser mamás.

\- ¿Cierto que si? Mi niño siempre ha sido así de guapo. No te creas eh, desde bebé robaba la atención de muchas mujeres que querían apapacharlo y su madre se ponía celosa, ajajajaja, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

\- ¿Cómo es su madre? – Comenzaba a tener curiosidad por el contenido de ese libro.

\- Ya la veremos…- Pasó la hoja y del otro lado se encontraban en la página de la izquierda el retrato de un hombre y en la página derecha el retrato de una mujer, enfrentados el uno al otro.- Él es el padre de Grimmjow y ella su madre.- Bueno, al parecer había heredado buenos genes pues el padre se le parecía en la expresión de sus ojos y la forma afilada de su rostro y la madre en el color del cabello y de sus ojos.

\- Se ven bastante… ¿Europeos? Diría yo…

\- Vaya, creí que no lo habías notado. Así es, ellos, los padres de Grimmjow no son de acá, nacieron y crecieron en Alemania. – Wow, vaya, eso explicaba lo alto que es, su forma corpulenta y por supuesto, el nombre y apellido de difícil pronunciación.

\- ¿Y Grimmjow también lo es?

\- Sólo de sangre, él nació aquí en Tokio.

\- Ya veo…

\- Su padre, Dominik Jeaggerjaques conoció a la madre de Grimmjow, Anneliese Hoffman en su patria natal y allí se casaron, más o menos como a la edad de 24 y 25 años. Esos dos se amaban mucho, pero había conflicto entre sus familias y para que no les obligaran a separarse se vinieron aquí a Tokio donde el señor Dominik tenía conocidos y empezó en el mundo de los negocios.

\- ¿O sea que el padre de Grimmjow hizo toda esa fortuna solo?

\- Así es querida. Tuvo alguna que otra ayuda pero era bastante bueno en lo que hacía.

\- ¿Cómo sabe tanto de eso?

\- Ya casi llegamos a esa parte.- La señora pasó la página. Ahora se podía apreciar una foto de varias personas en conjunto, estaban el padre, la madre, y otros que claramente la peli verde no conocía. - Esta de acá soy yo.- Señaló a una mujer de más o menos unos treinta de edad, bien vestida y elegante.- Los demás son trabajadores y amigos de negocios del señor Dominik y si te fijas bien la casa que se ve atrás es esta misma, esa foto la tomaron apenas adquirieron la propiedad, la primera propiedad de los señores Jeaggerjaques.

\- Y ahí la contrataron a usted.

\- No. De hecho yo conocía a la señora Anneliese desde mucho antes que esa foto fuera tomada, la conocí apenas llegaron a Japón, estaba buscando trabajo y yo le ofrecí un puesto en mi sastrería, hacía unos hermosos bordados de flores y aves, tenía talento para la costura.

\- Vaya… ¿Cómo es que sabe tantas cosas?

\- La madre de Grimmjow y yo forjamos una amistad casi al instante de conocernos, ella era menor que yo casi por 10 años de diferencia pero nos entendíamos bastante bien. De hecho sabía dominar bien el japonés pero yo le ayudé con alguna que otra palabra y por supuesto también en la escritura, ay… que bonitos tiempos aquellos… Y por azares del destino ella me ofreció ser parte de la familia, de acompañarla cuando se encontraba sola en esta casa tan grande pues su marido se iba a trabajar todo el día y llegaba tarde.

\- A veces pienso que es triste la soledad de la gente rica… - Quizás esas palabras las quería decir en mente, no en voz alta, pues se refería también a que Grimmjow no se notaba muy feliz que digamos en su vida de rico.

\- ¿Lo dices por algo en especial?

\- Eeeeh, no, no, disculpe creo que pensé en voz alta…

\- No te disculpes querida, eres libre de decir lo que piensas, quizás si conocieras un poco más podrías entender las razones por las cuales mi niño Grimmjow es como es…- Ahora pasó a la siguiente página donde se veía a los padres del peli azul sentados sobre un sofá vestidos muy elegantes y tomados de las manos.- Esta foto en particular es muy especial… Verás, estaban en una fiesta justo en esta misma casa donde estamos nosotras ahora, era una reunión especial pues celebraban que la señora Anneliese estaba embarazada, esperando su primer y único bebé.

\- Awww que lindo, puede notársele un poco la pancita.

\- Si, era un acontecimiento que se debía celebrar porque fue muy difícil que ella lograra embarazarse, era un hijo bastante esperado por ambos y estaban muy felices de recibirlo.

\- ¿Entonces Grimmjow fue su primer y único hijo?

\- Exactamente. Recuerdo lo mucho que la señora deseaba tener un hijo, pero los años pasaban y ella no lograba quedar embarazada por problemas en su salud hasta que por fin el milagro se le dio.

\- Entonces fue un niño muy mimado.

\- Jajajajajaja precisamente, y debo admitir que yo también contribuí en eso.- Ambas rieron al tiempo. – Su madre lo amaba demasiado, recuerdo que le decía con cariño "mis ojos del cielo".

\- Es un lindo apodo.- Y ahora que lo reflexionaba sí parecía tener los ojos del cielo.

\- Si, le encantaba decirle así. Pero sus padres también escogieron su nombre con mucho detenimiento ¿sabes? Claramente buscaron palabras en alemán que encajaran con la fuerte personalidad de su hijo, era muy chillón de pequeño.

\- Ya me lo imagino…- La chica rodó los ojos de un lado a otro.

\- Y eso no es todo. – Sonrió pícaramente la anciana. - ¿Sabes qué significa Grimmjow?

\- No…

\- "Grimm" en alemán significa furor, ferocidad y "jow" significa… bueno significa muchas cosas…

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- Tiene diferentes atributos, como alguien que es extrovertido y sociable, bueno eso fue lo que me dijo su madre aunque me dediqué a buscar un poco más acerca de ello por mi parte.

\- ¿Y qué encontró?

\- Bueno… dice cosas sobre el amor… como que le gusta andar buscando de flor en flor hasta encontrar a la indicada, que es curioso y activo, pero bueno creo que ya debes conocer varias de esas características de mi niño.

\- Si, ya tuve el "gusto".- Dijo sarcásticamente.

¡RIN! ¡RIN!

Sonaron unas campanillas que venían de lo que parecía ser la cocina.

-¡Oh! El pastel está listo.- Dijo la anciana con su típico entusiasmo de siempre y tan pronto como pronunció esas palabras dejó el álbum a un lado para sacar dicho pastel del horno. – Mmmmm, huele delicioso.

\- Mmmmm, huele muy bien.- Le confirmó la de ojos oliva. Hasta la sala llegaba el olor.

\- ¿Te gusta la torta de chocolate querida?

\- Si, de hecho me sé un par de recetas.

\- Excelente, un día de estos quizás puedas preparar uno, a mi niño le encantan, es de sus favoritos.

\- Wow, vaya, yo creía que sólo se alimentaba de sadwiches y café.

\- Jajajajaja ¿ya te hizo sufrir con ese asunto? Esa costumbre la tiene desde hace tiempo pero cada vez se vuelve más exigente en la preparación.

\- Abuela, debería castigarlo para que aprenda. – Le aconsejó de manera burlona.

\- Jajajajaja claro, aunque tú también puedes ayudarme, no estaría de más aprovecharte que no puede usar un brazo…

\- Me parece una buena idea.- Sonrió con picardía la chica.

\- Toma pequeña, llévale este pedazo a mi niño, conociéndolo debe estar en su habitación recostado en la cama.

\- Eeh, claro, por supuesto…- ¿Ir a su habitación? Ooooh cielos, nunca antes había entrado a la habitación de un hombre y si que menos estando a solas con él, pero ahora con un nuevo contrato firmado era oficialmente su enfermera por lo tanto debía cumplir con su labor.

Subió por las escaleras al segundo piso, y al hallarse ahí pudo notar que era más confuso que el primero, el espacio se veía igual de amplio pero por la cantidad de puertas que habían parecía difícil de distinguir o bueno, para ella seis puertas diferentes eran muchas, acostumbraba a ver por mucho una o dos pero ¿seis? ¿Cuánta gente vivía ahí? Todas las puertas estaban cerradas a excepción de una ubicada casi al fondo en la cual se podía ver una semi abierta. Con cautela caminó en esa dirección y al llegar asomó el ojo por la pequeña abertura pero sólo alcanzaba a ver lo que parecía ser una cama, con ayuda de su mano libre empujó la puerta con delicadeza y ante ella se mostró una gran habitación casi desocupada, había una cama doble en el centro, a los costados unas mesitas de noche y al fondo las puertas de un armario, avanzó un poco más e identificó lo que era su maleta puesta sobre el suelo a una de las esquinas de la cama lo que indicaba quizá que esa era la habitación donde iba a dormir, la habitación de huéspedes.

\- Esta habitación tiene el tamaño completo de lo que era nuestro pequeño departamento con Rukia…- Recorría maravillada este espacio, aunque no había mucho que ver pero el sólo tamaño la dejaba asombrada.

\- Esta es tú recámara… No tiene muchas cosas por lo que es de invitados. - La voz masculina de cierto hombre la hizo sobresaltarse un poco pues le había tomado por sorpresa.

\- Es bastante grande como para mi sola…

\- Si quieres puedes pasarte a la mía y nos hacemos compañía.- Ella le lanzó una mirada seria.

\- No gracias, con esto me conformo.

\- Bueno, de todos modos necesito que venga conmigo señorita enfermera. – Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicando que lo siguiera y aunque dudó por unos instantes sus pies empezaron a moverse siguiéndole el paso

\- Tu abuela-nana te manda esto… - Dijo enseñándole el pequeño plato con el pedazo de torta.

\- Nana hace de las mejores tortas ¿ya la probaste?

\- No… - El hombre recibió el plato con la mano derecha cuidando de no ir a moverla mucho pues aún le dolía y con la izquierda tomó el tenedor, partió un pedazo y se lo dio en la boca a la chica, ella lo recibió casi por acto reflejo pensando después que esto parecía mas a una escena de luna de miel cuando los recién casados se dan comida en la boca, saboreo detenidamente la textura del pastel explotando en sus papilas miles de sensaciones dulces, de verdad parecía postre sacado de un restaurante cinco estrellas, delicioso.

– Mmmmm está muy bueno…

\- Nunca he podido sacarle la receta secreta, serías afortunada si logra decirte cómo los hace…

\- Me gustaría saberlo de hecho, está muy bueno. – Caminaron hasta el fondo donde se encontraba una de las seis puertas, la que quedaba justo en el medio, es decir, el espacio estaba dispuesto por cuatro paredes, en una de ellas un gran ventanal que daba en dirección a la parte trasera de la casa y de las tres paredes restantes una ubicada al costado derecho para ser exactos con dos puertas, una de esas dos pertenecía a la habitación de la chica mientras la pared contraria tenía tres, y por último la pared del frente tenía una única puerta a la cual se dirigían ellos dos seguramente era la habitación del joven peli azul.

La chica entró después de su acompañante, ante ella un espacio el doble de amplio se presentó ante sus ojos, esa habitación parecía otro apartamento pegado a la casa, era enorme, digna de un rey. Para que puedan tener una cercana idea lo que vio primero la chica al entrar fue un gran ventanal en frente por donde la luz pegaba fuerte y el cual conducía al balcón, el mismo que vio justo antes de entrar a la casa, en la parte de la fachada, luego a su derecha se podía visualizar la cama doble donde seguramente dormía el hombre, del costado derecho de la cama había al igual que en la habitación de ella una pared completamente cubierta por puertas deslizantes de madera que aludían ser el armario, en ambos costados de la cama unas lindas mesitas de noche de aspecto rústico, en la pared contraria a la de la cama había un televisor pantalla plana bastante grande también, parecía un teatro en casa, y justo cerca a una de las esquinas otra puerta que conducía a otro espacio, seguramente a un baño, finalmente a través del vidrio del balcón se alcanzaba a divisar una mesita con un juego de tres sillas, todos hechos en madera.

Justo cuándo creía haberlo visto todo este hombre la llevaba a un mejor sitio que el anterior, era sorprendente para ella sin duda alguna pero siempre lo consideraba un desperdicio de espacio.

\- Es un poco grande ¿no?

\- Esta era la habitación de mis padres, ahora la ocupo yo por ser el heredero.

\- Oh claro, mis disculpas amo Jeaggerjaques, olvidaba que usted es dueño de todo esto.- Dijo en tono sarcástico y burlón.

\- Me parece bien que tengas presente quién es el amo acá, a quien debes obedecer. – Le miró con su típica sonrisa perversa.

\- ¿Y cuáles son sus ordenes "amo"? – Quiso seguirle el juego.

\- Podrías pararte ahí y hacerme un streeptes. – Dijo señalando el centro de la habitación.

\- Sabes que no haré eso. – Le miró seria y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, parecía que empezaba a coger confiancita con ella.

\- Bueno, entonces ayúdame a desvestirme que me quiero ira a dar una ducha. – Eeeeew… ¿Qué? ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso… acaso le estaba pidiendo literalmente que lo desnudara? Es decir… santa mierda… en el pasado había ayudado a desvestir uno que otro viejito y hasta les cambiaba los pañales pero… nunca a un hombre joven y apuesto como él, nunca, y sí que menos a su propio jefe.

Tan pronto como las palabras de aquella orden llegaron a sus oídos los cachetes se le enrojecieron y bajó la mirada teniéndola clavada en el torso del hombre imaginando todo lo que podía encontrar bajo esas prendas, creo que ya estaba empezando a considerar el haber aceptado la propuesta de trabajar como su enfermera.

El chico simplemente sonrió divertido al ver su reacción, sabía que se iba a poner nerviosa e incómoda pero ni modo, la enfermera debía atender a su paciente en lo que se le ofreciera, fuera lo que fuera.

-Bueno, estoy esperando enfermera. – Se sentó al borde de la cama mientras la miraba fijamente, esperando a ver qué reacción tendría o si se iba a oponer o si iba a sacar alguna excusa para evitarlo, pero para su sorpresa ella comenzó a caminar en dirección a él con la cabeza gacha y sus dedos nerviosos entrelazados unos con otros, tenía los labios apretados en una mueca que denotaba inseguridad, pero aún así lo hizo, se sentó al lado de él en la cama.

¿Por dónde debería empezar? Se preguntó a sí misma. Creo que lo más normal es empezar por la camisa de botones ¿no? Diablos, de verdad que ese hombre la podía hacer sentir como una completa principiante. Vamos, no deber ser tan difícil, ya había visto su anatomía unas cuantas veces antes, no debía preocuparse por nada, solo era como un día más en las prácticas de enfermería… ¿cierto?

-Eeeeh… este… - La chica no sabía ni qué palabras decir. – Puedo… Podría ¿Podría comenzar por la camisa? – Dijo con la voz un tanto temblorosa y sin mirarle a la cara por la vergüenza.

\- Por donde prefieras, tú eres la experta en esto ¿o no? – El idiota se estaba divirtiendo bastante de verla en ese estado.

\- S-Si, es verdad… Bueno pues… Entonces… comenzaré por la camisa.- La chica hizo su mayor esfuerzo por hacer el trabajo bien sin mostrarse nerviosa ni mucho menos, pero los dedos de sus manos la traicionaron pues casi ni podía agarrar el primer botón de la camisa, y por supuesto, el hombre se divertía de verla así.

Finalmente el primer botón, el que quedaba próximo al cuello fue desabotonado, solo faltaban otros siete más, genial.

Fue ahora por el segundo, el cual se ubicaba justo sobre sus clavículas, este fue más fácil de desabrochar, bien, no tuvo problema alguno, ahora el que le sigue. Con este era donde la dificultad empezaba pues… ya saben… su fuerte y marcado torso empezaba a quedar en evidencia comenzando por los pectorales, desafortunadamente para ella el joven no traía otra prenda debajo como un esqueleto por ejemplo, o sea que a medida que desabrochaba iba quedando desnudo poco a poco.

Bien, ahora el tercer botón, el que se ubicaba sobre la línea entre sus pectorales, joder… estaba tratando de ser lo más delicada posible para no ir a rozarlo con sus dedos, no quería… más bien no debía hacerlo. Ahora iba por el cuarto botón, carajo, a estas alturas ya se sentía como una pinche pervertida, y el tarado ese lo estaba disfrutando.

El quinto botón se ubicaba justo en medio de sus abdominales, de los marcados cuadraditos que adornaban su fornido vientre, ya casi podía verle el ombligo, ella no se percataba pero le estaban ardiendo las mejillas de la pena que sentía, pasar de ser una simple secretaria a estar en la habitación con él, solos y desnudándolo, parecía más bien como si estuvieran en el juego previo al coito, maldición, esos estúpidos pensamientos solo hacían ponerla más roja y nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Este botón en particular estaba extrañamente ajustado, más que los anteriores, por lo que tuvo que hacer un tanto más de fuerza para desabrocharlo, acción que la llevó a rozar accidentalmente con sus dedos la piel del joven.

El chico por su parte tenía toda la atención puesta en el rostro de la chica, analizando todos y cada uno de sus gestos, quería ver cómo se comportaba, como reaccionaba ante esto, quería saber si eso le provocaba excitación, o si le hacía sentir deseo, o si por el contrario de pronto estaba fastidiada, pero por lo que podía ver ella demostraba sentirse nerviosa, apenada, como si nunca en su vida hubiese hecho eso con un hombre, como si fuese una inexperta conociendo apenas el cuerpo de su sexo contrario, lejos de verse ridícula él lo encontraba tierno, inocente, se veía ridículamente bella con sus mejillas encendidas, ruborizada como muñequita de porcelana, es que de verdad que no podía encontrarle defecto alguno, todo en su rostro encajaba a la perfección, como la Venus más perfecta que Botticelli jamás hubiese pintado.

Justo cuando los dedos de la chica rozaron la piel del hombre éste sintió erizarse ante el contacto de su tacto frío, además que se encontraba cerca a una parte sensible de su cuerpo, creo que pensándolo bien… tal vez no fue muy buena idea pedirle que le ayudara con eso pues… ya saben, basta con un simple roce para despertar la pasión contenida dentro de ese hombre, de verdad, hace días que no tenía un buen polvo y tenía muchas ganas de descargar eso, el problema era que estaba encaprichado con ella, con su enfermera y no quería cogerse a nadie que no fuera ella, nadie más le encendía de ganas por satisfacer sus necesidades más carnales, nadie sino solamente ella, el problema era que tenía que ser paciente pues evidentemente ella no se lo iba a dar tan fácil, de hecho estaba consciente de que a lo mejor ella había aceptado la propuesta para simplemente ponerlo a prueba, para determinar si valía la pena meterse con un tipo como él, lo estaba examinando como un científico a un conejillo de indias y por supuesto que él iba a pasar la prueba y llevarse el premio mayor, sin lugar a duda.

Pero volviendo al asunto, la peli verde decidió ignorar aquel accidental acto y siguió con el otro botón, el sexto, el cual ya iba llegando al borde del pantalón del joven, lo hizo de prisa para acabar de una vez por todas con esa agonía que le ponía los nervios de punta. Siguió con el séptimo y último botón el cual se ubicaba sobre su cinturón, bien, al fin había terminado con eso.

-Este… ya, creo que ya está bien así… - Dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca con la mano derecha y sin mirarle aún al rostro del hombre. Él por su parte, sin decir nada se quitó fácilmente la manga de su brazo izquierdo.

\- Si, pero necesito que me ayudes con el brazo derecho. – Ooooh bien, muy muy bien, ahora tenía que ayudarle con eso…

\- Cla-Claro… - Sin quejarse ante aquella petición ella hizo lo que le pidió, cuidadosamente pasó su mano por detrás de la espalda del hombre para sujetar la otra parte de la camisa quedando peligrosamente cerca uno del otro. Ahora era cuando más cuidado debía tener pues aunque la prenda era de mangas cortas se veía difícil de pasar por sobre el yeso y el vendaje sin ir a lastimarlo, con cuidado fue deslizando la manga, maldición ¿por qué tenía que tener unos músculos tan grandes y pronunciados…? sería más fácil de ser flaquito pero… es que… ese torso… su mirada se había desviado por escasos segundos a observar parte de la anatomía desnuda del joven, lo tenía demasiado cerca, casi como cuando se metieron juntos al mar pero no había agua en medio de ellos que le interrumpiera la vista, o sea debía admitirse a sí misma que el condenado estaba como quería, como para hacer caer a cualquier tonta con esos encantos físicos, pero ella caía era con los encantos de su personalidad, de su forma de ser con ella.

Gracias a esos pocos segundos de distracción accidentalmente hizo fuerza de más con el brazo provocando que al chico le diera un leve calambre en los músculos.

-¡Auch! Oye ten más cuidado… - Se quejó el peli azul exagerando el pequeño dolor que le había provocado la enfermera.

\- Ups, perdón Grimm… no fue mi intención… ¿estás bien? – Le cuestionó ella pero… ¿Oyeron eso? ¿Oyeron lo jodidamente tierno que sonó eso? ¿Oyeron decir ese "Grimm" de labios de la chica con tanta preocupación como si estuviera tratando a un niño? Maldición, esa mujer lo ponía mal hasta con un apodo saliendo de sus labios.

\- Agh… si… me duele… - Decía el hombre fingiendo más de lo necesario, estando un poco encorvado con la cabeza gacha y el brazo derecho contra su pecho, tratando de "protegerlo".

\- De verdad que lo siento…- Decía sinceramente preocupada.- Ven, déjame ver si te pasó algo…- Trataba de buscar el escondido brazo herido del joven y justo cuando puso la mano sobre este el hombre sujetó a la chica de la muñeca con su mano buena, levantó la cara y la jaló hacia él, en un movimiento que ni siquiera ella misma vio venir. Nuevamente, por tercera vez sus labios hacían contacto mutuo, el peli azul no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de tenerla cerca y estando solos… ¿por qué no intentarlo?

Agh, eso fue como la misma puta gloria, mucho mejor que las dos anteriores veces, mucho más sorpresivo, inesperado, fue como tocar el cielo con la yema de los dedos pero ahora lo hizo conscientemente más tranquilo, sin querer demostrar que se la quería devorar ahora mismo, estaba siendo lento y pasional, manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras aprisionaba esos carnosos labios sobre los de él. La chica inmediatamente por acto-reflejo cerró los ojos y correspondió a ello, claro que por la sorpresa se sobresaltó un poco pero no le molestó, para nada, simplemente sintió un leve aceleramiento del palpitar de su corazón, sentía el rostro caliente y las manos temblorosas, nuevamente sus labios danzaban al compás de un ritmo que solo ellos dos conocían, la calidez en ese beso era indescriptible, las sensaciones que despertaban entre los dos, los sentimientos que se transmitían, lo mucho que se podían decir en palabras quedaba corto con el mensaje que se daban en ese beso, pero eran tan tontos que no se atrevían a decírselo el uno al otro.

El hombre posó su mano izquierda entre la mejilla y el maxilar de la chica para atraerla más hacia él y profundizar ese beso tratando de ser lo más delicado posible, ella no se opuso a eso y continuó correspondiendo de igual forma, su mente empezaba a nublarse sin dejarle una vista clara a la razón mientras se dejaba llevar por el sentimiento, era tan alucinante la manera en que inconscientemente se ponían de acuerdo para turnarse en la posición de sus labios, mientras él dedicaba caricias su grueso labio inferior, ella se ocupaba de besar el labio superior del chico y así sucesivamente, todo parecía marchar en perfecta armonía y sincronización, hasta que la mano "buena" del hombre pasó de posarse sobre su rostro a caer directamente sobre una de las piernas de la joven y aunque traía puesto un pantalón de tela gruesa podía sentir el calor de su mano colarse por entre las hebras hasta llegar a su piel, pero desafortunadamente la magia acabó cuando inconscientemente el hombre comenzó a deslizar su mano cuesta arriba por la pierna de la chica, ella se sintió incómoda y finalizó el contacto de sus labios retirando el rostro hacia un lado dejando al chico con los labios semi separados.

-No, Grimmjow, por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso. – Le dijo estando aún ruborizada pero sin verle a los ojos. Con una de sus manos la chica retiró la mano del hombre que descansaba sobre la pierna de ella. Él simplemente la miró confundido.

\- ¿Por qué no? Si a los dos nos gusta hacerlo. – Bueno, eso no lo podía negar, pero temía a que la estuviera cogiendo de juego y eso sí que no se lo iba a permitir.

\- Porque no está bien… no me gusta que me tomes desprevenida…

\- Entonces si te pidiera un beso ¿me lo darías? – Ella lo miró a la cara, estando un tanto asombrada por el cambio de actitud tan repentino en él. El orgulloso Grimmjow ¿pidiendo por un beso? Pues no estaría nada mal de hecho…

\- Podrías ganártelos más bien.

\- Oh vaya ¿Y cómo se hace eso? – Le sonrió con picardía.

\- Pues tú verás cómo lo averiguas, pero no quiero que ese tipo de cosas vuelvan a suceder ¿de acuerdo?

\- No estoy de acuerdo, pero si eso es lo que quieres…

\- Bueno, entonces creo que ya puede irse desvistiendo usted solo señor Jeaggerjaques.- Se puso de pies en dirección a la salida de esa habitación.

\- Hey señorita Odershvanck… - Ella frenó en seco y se volteó para verlo. Él se puso de pies.

\- Necesito que me ayudes también con el cinturón.

\- Es broma ¿cierto?

\- No, es en serio no me puedo desabrochar con una sola mano.

\- Ash… okay…- Caminó nuevamente hacia él pero con más seguridad que antes, cogió entre sus dedos la chapa del cinturón moviéndolo de un lado a otro para desajustarlo.

\- Pantera necesita del aire libre. – Nuevamente su típica sonrisa cínica volvió a dibujarse en su rostro, quería ver la reacción de ella.

\- Grimm, si sigues molestándome con tus comentarios de doble sentido no dudaré en renunciar a este empleo.

\- No me digas Nell, ¿y desde cuando te sientes en confianza como para llamarme por un apodo?

\- ¿Desde cuándo me llamas tú Nell?

\- Entonces estamos a mano.

\- Si me parece. – Levantó el rostro para sonreírle ella igualmente justo en el momento cuando logró desabrocharle el cierre de la correa. Maldita sea, la última vez que una mujer le había hecho eso (no hace muy poco) fue para darle una buena mamada, y ahora la chica peli verde hacía lo mismo pero sin esas intenciones, no había manera que el peli azul no viera ese acto como algo más que erótico, de verdad que panterita necesitaba atención urgente.

\- Que tengas una feliz ducha. – Le sonrió nuevamente y se dirigió en dirección a la salida. El joven se quedó viéndole el trasero hasta salir tras la puerta de la habitación.

Bueno, había que considerar que eso último fue un gran progreso, el que ella le correspondiera sin oponer resistencia y que le pidiera de manera tranquila que, prácticamente, la volviera a besar pero no de esa forma. ¿Se dieron cuenta? Es decir, con otras palabras ella le había dicho que le gustaba, que quería seguir besándose con la condición que no fuera de esa manera sino quizás con actos más románticos y menos desprevenidos, a ella le gustaba y no lo negó, estaba progresando mucho más rápido de lo planeado, hasta le había permitido llamarla por su pseudónimo, Nell; sin mencionar que "Grimm" viniendo de sus labios se oía jodidamente sexy, ya quería escuchar su nombre viniendo de la voz de ella entre gemidos. Pero bueno si seguía fantaseando ahí de pies haría sufrir más a su amiguito de abajo, así que mejor se iría a bañar de una vez.

Mientras tanto la peli verde por su parte caminó hasta las escaleras para bajar al primer piso, antes de hacerlo lanzó un suspiro al aire y rozó sus labios con la punta de los dedos, el estúpido ese sabía besar bien debía admitirlo, y sentía que con cada siguiente vez era mejor que la anterior, aún tenía dudas de sus sentimientos pero estaba segura de que si él lograba demostrarle que podía ser mejor, que podía ser más sentimental que pasional con ella podría admitirlo de una vez por todas, pero no sin antes formalizar una relación con él. Bajó hasta la cocina donde se encontraba la anciana preparando el almuerzo, Nell fue a hacerle compañía.

-¿Qué te pareció el pastel querida?

\- Estaba muy rico señora, debería enseñarme la receta secreta.

\- Pero por supuesto, si le vas a cocinar a mi niño como su futura esposa ¿Cómo no te enseñaría mis secretos culinarios? Hay que mantenerlo bien alimentado.

\- Entonces ¿cuál es el ingrediente secreto? -Dijo ignorando la parte donde dijo "futura esposa".

\- Ven, acércate un poco. – La chica obedeció y se hizo al lado de la anciana mientras esta picaba unas verduras. – El ingrediente secreto de mi torta de chocolate y de toda la comida que preparo es… Amor.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Así es querida, amor.

\- ¿Amor? ¿Ese es el nombre de alguna salsa especial o condimento?

\- Jajajajaja no querida, amor, el sentimiento del amor, es el único ingrediente secreto, si preparas las cosas con sentimiento transmites esa buena energía y hace que la sazón de tus preparaciones sea única y especial.

\- Oh… vaya… de verdad creí que se le agregaba algo en especial.

\- ¿Qué puede ser más especial que el amor?

\- Este pues…

\- Ven, si quieres inténtalo. Guardado en el cajón de por allá…- Señaló con el dedo índice. – Están todos los ingredientes para preparar una torta, haz la tuya propia a ver cómo te sale.

\- Ammm bueno, podría intentarlo…- La chica obedeció y dentro de aquel dispensario sacó un bol grande, una batidora y diferentes ingredientes como harina, huevos, azúcar, polvo para hornear. - ¿Tiene naranjas?

\- Por supuesto, en la canasta de allá arriba, dijo señalando la nevera. Esa cocina parecía como esas que muestran en los programas de televisión de culinaria, era enorme y hasta tenía una mesita de centro para picar y con estufa. - ¿Vas a preparar torta de naranja?

\- Sí, es de mis favoritas y hace tiempo que no la hago, pero no he olvidado la receta.

\- Oh, serás una gran esposa y madre querida.- Le sonrió.

\- Quizás, cuando encuentre al hombre indicado.

\- Yo creo que ya lo encontraste, solo les falta romper el hielo.

\- No creo que a Grimmjow le guste la idea de matrimonio si ni siquiera le gusta la palabra "noviazgo".

\- Pueda que cambie de opinión.

\- ¿Usted no es casada señora?

\- No… pero esa es otra historia muy larga de contar…- Notó un leve entristecimiento en su voz, tal vez no era buena idea tocar el tema.

\- Abuela, ¿usted cree que le caiga bien a los padres de Grimmjow?

\- El señor Dominik es un hombre bastante serio y reservado, aunque le cayeras bien no creo que te lo demuestre de manera evidente.

\- ¿Y la madre?

\- Su madre… la señora Aneliesse facellió hace muchos años atrás…- La voz se le quebró.

\- Oh, lo siento… no lo sabía.

\- No tranquila, no te preocupes, había olvidado mencionar ese detalle cuando te enseñaba las fotos del álbum.

\- Bueno… creo que la mezcla ya está lista.- Dijo la chica para cambiar abruptamente de tema.

\- El horno está por allá querida.- Le dijo señalando una puertica metálica tras ella. La chica preparó la temperatura y esperó hasta que el horno estuviera en su punto para meter la mezcla.

Se sentía un poco apenada por el comentario que hizo, sintió haber tocado una herida que aún no había sanado en la anciana pero ahora se preguntaba si Grimmjow también era sensible al tema. Tal vez era mejor no mencionarlo tan pronto.

La mañana se pasó volando y el almuerzo estaba listo para ser servido, la peli verde ayudó a la anciana mientras esta le enseñaba la manera correcta de poner una mesa, no era tan complicado después de todo. La anciana llamó a los hombres que aún estaban en el segundo piso, a Giriko y a Grimmjow quienes inmediatamente bajaron hambrientos a devorar todo lo de la mesa. El peli azul traía ahora puesto un esqueleto negro con unos pantalones de sudadera azul oscuro, por primera vez lo veía vestido informalmente.

\- El almuerzo está listo.- Dijo la señora con sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El peli azul notó que Nell traía puesto un delantal y una pañoleta en la cabeza con el cabello sujetado en una cola e hizo una mueca de inconformidad.

\- Abuela, no me digas que pusiste a Nell a cocinar.

\- Claro, ella se ofreció a ayudarme y está aprendiendo para cuando tenga marido. – Respondió con total naturalidad.

\- Pfff, por favor, ella no es una empleada para que ande aprendiendo a preparar comida…- Esas palabras salieron crudas y filosas de su boca que notoriamente ofendieron a la señora pero esta no dijo nada en su defensa.

\- Pues yo no tengo problema en aprender algo más, me siento útil. – Dijo en tono sereno la chica sin tratar de sonar a la defensiva o como si estuviera buscando pelea. – Bueno creo que podemos sentarnos a comer… - Todos se sentaron al tiempo, Giriko por su parte se hizo un tanto alejado de la mesa, para ser específicos al otro extremo. La mesa era bastante larga, de diez puestos para ser exactos dispuestos en fila de manera rectangular. Grimmjow estaba sentado en el frente, como cualquier jefe lo haría, Nell estaba sentada a su lado derecho y la anciana igualmente a la derecha seguida de Nell. – Giriko ¿por qué no te haces un poco más cerca? – Le dijo la chica aconsejándole que se sentara más junto de ellos.

\- No Nell, él sabe cuál es su posición, es más, los empleados no deberían comer en la misma mesa que sus patrones.- Vaya, al parecer a alguien se le estaba subiendo el ego.

\- Oh, entonces en ese caso yo también debería hacerme lejos pues soy una empleada más ¿o no? – Empezaba a fastidiarle esa manera de tratar a su mayordomo y su propia nana.

\- Nell, tú no tienes por qué hacer eso…

\- ¿Por qué no? Soy solo una empleada más en esta casa ¿no recuerdas?

\- Bueno, bueno, mejor serviré la comida antes de que se enfríe. – Dijo la anciana tratando de evitar una discusión entre ellos, que ya se veía venir.

\- No se preocupe abuela, yo puedo servirme sola. – Le dijo la chica recibiendo en sus manos la olla de sopa de fideos.

\- Oh pero al que primero se le debe servir es al hombre de la casa, son normas de comportamiento… - Dijo la señora un tanto nerviosa por ver que "su niño" no andaba de buen humor y menos viendo cómo se ponía a la defensiva con la peli verde.

\- ¿No se supone que las damas son primero?

\- Ehhh… - La anciana no sabía qué responder.

\- ¿Le molesta que nos sirvamos primero señor Jeaggerjaques? – Le preguntó seria y desafiante.

\- No… - Eso lo respondió a la fuerza, le molestaba de sobre manera que pasaran por encima de su posición, claro que debían servirle a él primero por ser el dueño, el patrón, pero había avanzado mucho con ella para ir a arruinarlo de un momento a otro y que se pelearan por una estupidez.- De todas formas se empieza a comer al mismo tiempo…

\- Oh bueno, entonces permítame. – Agarró los fideos y se sirvió un poco en el plato de ella, la anciana iba a recibirle la olla para servirse ella misma pero la peli verde no se lo permitió, por el contrario también se ofreció a servirle en el plato.

\- Niña Nell… no es necesario… yo puedo…

\- No se preocupe abuela, no es ninguna molestia para mi servirle la comida. – Le sirvió los fideos a ella e hizo lo mismo con Giriko. Ambos miraban con preocupación a que Grimmjow explotara de un momento a otro.

\- Neliel… no eres la empleada de ellos como para te comportes como su sirvienta.

\- No necesito ser su empleada para servirles por voluntad la comida, es algo que quiero hacer y no me molesta.- El hombre sigió con su ceño fruncido mirándola, podía quererla mucho pero si algo le jodía en los cojones era que le desobedecieran. Ahora iba a servirle al joven peli azul. – Me dices cuánto quieres… - La chica sirvió un par de cucharadas hasta cuando el hombre le dijo que no más. Se le había contraído el estómago del enojo y eso no podía disimularlo. – De nada.- Le dijo ella esperando un gracias de su parte.

\- Aja.- Fue lo que le respondió, a lo cual la chica rodó los ojos de un lado a otro sin prestarle mucha atención. No quería iniciar una pelea en medio de la comida. Todos empezaron a comer justo después de ver que el "hombre de la casa" tomaba su primera cucharada para llevársela a la boca, se le dificultaba un poco hacer esto con la mano izquierda pero no le quedaba de otra. El silencio fue sepulcral mientras comían, apenas se escuchaban los cubiertos chocar contra los platos o contra los dientes de la boca de cada uno, el ambiente estaba tenso.

Todos terminaron con sus platos casi que al mismo tiempo, a excepción de la peli verde que tardó un poco más pero parecía que todos comían al ritmo del hombre celeste, como si fueran soldados militares en perfecta sincronización.

¡RIN! ¡RIN!

Sonaron las campanillas del horno.

-Huy, ya está listo el postre. – Dijo la peli verde entusiasmada, quería ver la cara de todos al probar su receta, especialmente ver la reacción de Grimmjow, estaba muy segura de que les iba a gustar.

\- Nell no tienes que…- No le dejó terminar cuando ella ya estaba de pies yendo en dirección a la cocina. Le molestaba mucho que ella se hiciera cargo de las cosas que su nana por obligación debía hacer, es decir Nell era casi que su pareja, su patrona, su reina, no tenía por qué estar sirviéndole entonces a los demás empleados como si fuera menos que ellos, como ya todos sabemos su paciencia tenía un límite.

La chica fue y sacó la torta, olía delicioso, a pura fragancia de naranjas y estaba muy feliz de lo que había preparado. Fue a llevarlo hasta la mesa.

-Mmmmm, huele muy bien. – Dijo la anciana halagando su preparación.

\- Solo esperen a probarla… - Empezó a tajarla en pedazos rectangulares e iba sirviendo a cada uno por igual en platos pequeños, el peli azul seguía serio, con su ceño fruncido y los brazos semi cruzados. Cuando terminó de servir la chica empezó a recoger los platos vacíos de los fideos para llevarlos al fregadero, diablos, el peli azul lo notó y no pudo evitar decir algo que molestó a la peli verde.

\- Nell te digo que ese no es trabajo tuyo sino de la nana, deja que ella lave los platos.

\- Yo también tengo manos y puedo hacerlo con mucho gusto.

\- No eres la sirvienta para que te pongas en esas.

\- Soy una empleada más ¿no lo recuerdas?

\- NO, tú eres mi enfermera y por lo tanto te limitas a tus servicios como enfermera nada más.

\- Creo tener total libertad para decidir si quiero o no lavar los platos.

\- ¡NO! … - El hombre se puso de pies.- No la tienes y aquí se hace lo que yo diga.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema de que quiera lavar unos míseros platos?

\- El problema es que no conoces tu posición ni la de ellos… - Señalando a los que estaban sentados.- No quiero que laves los platos Y PUNTO. No eres una criada.

\- Ah, entonces tu nana sí lo es…

\- Ella conoce su lugar en esta casa. – La peli verde pudo notar de re ojo cómo la anciana agachaba la cabeza ante esas hirientes palabras lo cual la hizo enojar.

\- No puedo creer que sigas siendo el mismo patán de siempre tanto en tu empresa como aquí. – La chica no quería escuchar nada más así que antes de que pudiera decirle algo más en su defensa dejó los platos nuevamente sobre la mesa y se fue escaleras arriba, iba echando chispas, dejando al hombre con la palabra en la boca.

\- Tsk, ya se le pasará.- Volvió a tomar asiento y tomó un pedazo de la torta con la mano izquierda llevándola a su boca y tomando un mordisco. – Mmmmm, está muy buena nana.

\- En realidad la preparó la niña Nell, ella solita se sabía la receta, y… bueno, la hizo especialmente para ti, estaba entusiasmada por ver la reacción que tendrías al probarla.- Mierda, ahora sentía remordimiento, el peor de los remordimientos pues le había contestado mal por lo que a él le pareció incorrecto que hiciera. Quedó callado por unos momentos y finalmente se puso de pies en silencio y también subió las escaleras.

\- ¿En verdad la señorita Nell dijo eso? – Cuestionó el mayordomo.

\- Una pequeña mentirilla no le hace mal a nadie, esos dos necesitan un empujón.- El hombre sonrió de medio lado.

Mientras Grimmjow subía al segundo piso iba pensando las palabras que le diría, agh, ¿por qué se sentía tan estúpido en esos momentos? ¿Por qué ella siempre tenía que salir ganando y él tenía que ir a buscarla? ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación de haber hecho algo malo? Malditos sentimientos.

Vio que la puerta de la habitación de ella estaba totalmente cerrada, a lo mejor estaba ahí. Caminó en su dirección e intentó entrar girando la perilla pero esta no se abrió. Dio dos golpes en la puerta pero no hubo respuesta.

-Nell… - Volvió a tocar la puerta.- Nell soy yo, déjame entrar.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Se escuchó decirle del otro lado.

\- Hablar contigo.

\- No sé qué asuntos tenga que tratar el patrón con una de sus empleadas.

\- Nell… déjame entrar… No me hagas ir por las llaves para abrir la puerta. – Hubo silencio, después de un momento sin que alguno de los dos dijera algo la chica fue y abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Qué necesita, señor?

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – Ella le abrió espacio para que siguiera.

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

\- Decirte que la torta te quedó muy bien, de hecho creí que la había preparado la abuela. Solo… quería venir a… a darte las gracias. – Esto último lo dijo con algo de dificultad.

\- De nada. – Respondió seca.- Pero de seguro si lo hubiera hecho la abuela ni las gracias le darías ¿o me equivoco? – El hombre rodó los ojos de un lado a otro.

\- De verdad que no entiendo qué es lo que te molesta.

\- Me molesta que seas así con las personas que te quieren. – Él la volteó a ver con una ceja levantada.- No te das cuenta de lo mucho que tienes y lo poco que lo valoras, siempre tratando de hacer menos a los demás y especialmente tu nana no se merece ese trato que le das.

\- Tsk, oye no vine a discutir contigo la manera como trato a mis empleados.

\- Agh, sabes, es imposible tratar de razonar contigo.

\- Joder, Nell, son muchas las cosas que desconoces así que en tu lugar no sacaría conclusiones apresuradas.

\- Nada justifica tu comportamiento.

\- ¿Vas a seguir sermoneándome?

\- No, tienes razón, solo pierdo mi tiempo y mis energías contigo.- Dio media vuelta y sin prestarle atención a otra de sus palabras salió de la habitación, pero no enojada sino decepcionada. Genial, ahora el joven peli azul se sentía peor que antes, esa mujer no la mantenía contenta con nada, su rostro expresando tristeza y decepción lo decía todo. Fue como dejarle un incómodo vacío en el estómago.

La chica volvió a bajar las escaleras con un semblante turbio, no se sabía si estaba seria, enojada o triste, o todas al tiempo.

\- Abuela, si quiere puedo ayudarle a lavar los platos.

\- No te preocupes querida, yo puedo hacerlo sola.

\- Nada de eso, venga, déjeme ayudarla.

\- No se preocupe señorita Nell, yo la ayudo. – Intervino el mayordomo.

\- Saben… no me parece correcto que Grimmjow los trate de esa forma.

\- Es… es normal en él señorita Nell.

\- Que sea normal no quiere decir que esté bien.

\- No es por justificarlo pero así fue criado y nosotros no podemos hacer mucho al respecto, desde hace tiempo aprendimos a ignorar lo que nos molesta.

\- Pero Giriko…

\- No se preocupe por nosotros señorita Nell, apreciamos su preocupación pero estamos bien. Me preocupa más que su relación con el joven Jeaggerjaques se deteriore.

\- En eso tiene razón.- Confirmó la abuela. – Él nunca en su vida había traído una mujer acá, jamás estuvo tan interesado en alguien como lo está de ti.

\- ¿Y eso es importante?

\- ¡Claro que lo es! – Respondió feliz la anciana. – Lo es porque necesita de alguien que lo saque en el hoyo en el que está metido, necesita que le den cariño, necesita el apoyo y comprensión de una mujer, y esa puedes ser tú.

\- Pero…

\- Eres la única persona aquí que puede hacer que mi niño cambie, estoy segura de ello, estoy segura de que lo hará por ti pero tú debes ser más inteligente que él y llevarlo por el camino correcto.

\- No sé cómo hacer eso…

\- Debes conocer más de él y de su pasado.

\- ¿Podría contármelo usted?

\- No, no, yo no puedo aunque quisiera, es mi niño quien debe abrirte su corazón y contarle sobre su pasado y las cosas que lo atormentan.

\- No creo que me lo diga de buenas a primeras.

\- No lo hará claramente, pero debes ganarte su confianza. Créeme lo que te digo, si te lo propones puedes hacer que Grimmjow vaya por el camino correcto, que tú seas su apoyo y no alguien más con quien deba pelear. – Desgraciadamente la anciana tenía razón, con discutir nada bueno sacaba, si lo que le decía era verdad entonces tenía que averiguarlo por sus medios, sabía lo difícil que eso podría llegar a ser pero de todos modos independiente de querer o no hacerlo estaba obligada a pasar el tiempo con él hasta que se curara del brazo, así que la mejor opción por ahora era llevar la fiesta en paz.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, la peli verde se quedó un rato más con la anciana mientras ella le platicaba acerca de sus cientos de anécdotas, curiosamente tratando de evitar a toda costa alguna historia donde apareciera el peli auzl. En el resto de la tarde no hubo rastro del joven en cuestión, seguramente andaba enojado y encerrado en su habitación. Ya era hora de la cena y muy amable la chica ayudó a servir la mesa. Todos bajaron a comer en silencio, se sentaron como lo habían hecho durante el almuerzo pero ninguno pronunció palabra alguna, el hombre buscaba la mirada oliva de la chica pero esta no lo veía, trataba de evitarlo a toda costa.

Comieron en silencio, nadie hizo comentario alguno, pero al terminar pasó algo que a todos les dejó sorprendidos, incluido el mismo peli azul quien pronunciaba las siguientes palabras.

\- Gracias nana, estuvo rico. – Rápido y seco, sin siquiera mirar a la señora a la cara.

\- Por nada mi niño. –Dijo sonriente la mujer, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le agradecía por algo, hace años que no escuchaba esas palabras salir de su boca. La peli verde le miró disimuladamente, estaba sorprendida también, parece que había tenido efecto en él sus palabras.

\- Nell, necesito que vengas conmigo.- Le dijo justo cuando se percató que había terminado con su comida. Se pusieron los dos de pies sin decir nada y subieron por las escaleras. La anciana y el mayordomo se lanzaron una mirada cómplice y sonrieron.

Los jóvenes entraron en la habitación principal, la del hombre.

-¿Qué necesitas? – Dijo ella.

\- Quiero enseñarte algo.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- ¿Cómo que para qué? Solo quiero que veas algo.

\- No sé si me interese.

\- Oh vamos… ¿sigues enojada?

\- Agh, no, no es eso, no estoy enojada es solo que…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Solo espero que no hayas dicho eso solo para ponerme contenta, espero que lo hayas dicho sinceramente.

\- Claro que lo hice, no creas que soy tan miserable como para tomar eso en broma. – La chica le miró un tanto desconfiada pero no evitó que una sonrisa se le dibujara en el rostro.

\- Eso espero.

\- Bien… ¿ya puedo enseñarte lo que quiero que veas?

\- Espera…- Caminó hasta quedar frente a él y detener su paso.- Creo que te mereces un premio.- La chica se puso de puntitas en los pies y se acercó al rostro del hombre dándole un delicado beso en una de las mejillas.

\- Ahh, ya veo… Así es que me puedo ganar un beso tuyo…- Le sonrió pícaramente.- Pero a mí me gustan más de estos…- Con la mano buena la agarró por detrás de la cintura aprisionándola con fuerza contra su pecho y robándole nuevamente otro beso pero esta vez en sus labios. La chica no se resistió y simplemente le siguió el juego, fue un beso breve no más de un par de movimientos de labios para cuando el chico se separó de ella, no quería profundizarlo más para no ir a arruinar el momento como sucedió en la tarde. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y lo miró a los de él sin soltarse del agarre.

\- Eres un aprovechado ¿lo sabías?

\- No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

\- Emmm, entonces ¿qué es lo que me querías mostrar? – Dijo un tanto nerviosa por el agarre del hombre que tenía su mano puesta sobre sus caderas aún.

\- Esto…- Soltó su cintura y la tomó de la mano llevándola consigo al balcón. La noche estaba cayendo ya y el cielo despejado empezaba a vislumbrar miles y miles de estrellas, se veía casi como en la playa.

\- Wow, que bonito. – Decía ella maravillada sosteniendo la vista en el cielo.

\- ¿Quieres verlas desde aquí? – Le preguntó mostrándole un telescopio rojo de considerable tamaño. Lo tenía ya armado listo para observar las estrellas.

\- ¿Es el telescopio del que me hablaste?

\- El mismo. No recordaba dónde lo había dejado puesto así que me puse en la tarea de buscarlo y ver las instrucciones para recordar cómo se armaba… hace tiempo que no lo sacaba de la caja… - Ahora sabía por qué no se había aparecido por ahí en todo el resto de la tarde, el tonto le estaba preparando esa sorpresa y claro que ella lo notó. El chico tomó una de las sillas y se sentó en ella invitando a la mujer a que hiciera lo mismo.

\- Sabes…- Se sentó a su lado.- Puedes ser muy detallista cuando te lo propones.

\- ¿Y eso es bueno?

\- Tú dirás…- Le lanzó una sonrisa que no supo si interpretarla como pícara o coqueta, igual se veía hermosa de esa manera. El hombre por su parte comenzó a ver a través de la mira del telescopio, buscando algo interesante que mostrarle a la chica y cuando lo encontró se detuvo y retiró el rostro para que ella también lo viera.

\- Mira…- La chica imitó la acción.- Esa es la luna.

\- No me digas, es la primera vez que veo la luna, nunca antes la había visto. – Le dijo en tono sarcástico.

\- Pero nunca la habías visto así de cerca ¿o si?

\- Pues no, pero es obvio que sé lo que es, bobo.

\- Bueno señorita experta, dígame entonces dónde está venus y donde está marte.

\- Ah pues eso sí no lo sé…

\- A ver… déjame buscarlos… - Ahora el joven miraba por el ojo estelar hacia el cielo buscando tan conocidos planetas, pudo divisar a marte y se lo mostró.

\- Wow, de verdad es rojo como dicen… Es muy bello.

\- Lo es. ¿Quieres que te enseñe las constelaciones?

\- Claro profesor, con gusto.

\- Bien… mira esta de acá.

\- Ajam… ¿cómo se llama?

\- ¿Ves la estrella más brillante de ese conjunto?

\- Si…

\- Es la estrella alpha que tiene por nombre Vega, como el idiota de mi asistente.

\- Jajajajajaja eres muy cruel.

\- Luego cerca de esa hay otras cuatro pequeñas acompañándola, ¿las ves?

\- Si, forman como un cuadrado.

\- Exacto, esa es la constelación le Lyra.

\- Que bonito nombre.- Dijo levantando su ojo del visor.

\- Si, son algunas de las constelaciones que me enseñó mi madre, aunque a esta hora no se alcanzan a ver muchas, tocaría esperar a que anochezca más.

\- Pues tienes muy buena memoria para los nombres.

\- Si, mi madre y yo nos sentábamos justo aquí para observar las estrellas mientras ella me contaba historias, así es más fácil aprenderse los nombres.

\- Grimm, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Dime…

\- ¿Qué… Qué pasó con tu madre? – El hombre cambió su semblante a una expresión seria, ella temía haber tocado un tema doloroso o difícil de hablar.- Lo siento, creo que no debí preguntar…

\- No te disculpes, no es necesario. Ella… ella murió de una enfermedad cuando yo tenía diez.

\- Lo siento mucho…- El ambiente se había puesto tenso.

\- ¿Y tu padre?

\- ¿El viejo? Quién sabe dónde andará, a veces se le da por viajar a todas partes del mundo sin avisar. Igual ni me importa…- Dijo despectivamente, como con rabia en cada palabra que decía.

\- Bueno, al menos tu si conociste a tus padres… - El joven la volteó a mirar.

\- ¿Tu no? – Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo me crié en un orfanato. Cuando cumplí los quince me dijeron que mis padres habían muerto en un incendio, que afortunadamente pudieron rescatarme de entre las llamas en la cuna donde me tenían, y me entregaron a aquel orfanato, ni siquiera tengo una foto de ellos pues todo se quemó.

\- Bueno… diablos, no sé qué decir…

\- No te preocupes, no tienes que decir nada. – Le sonrió pero con esfuerzo.- Cuando cumplí los 18 pude hacerme independiente y salir a buscar trabajo, el orfanato se encargó de pagarme todos los estudios pero nada más, el resto lo debía hacer por mi propia cuenta. Recuerdo que mi primer trabajo fue de mesera en un restaurante de comidas rápidas y estaba pagando mis estudios de enfermería. En las clases fue cuando conocí a Rukia y nos hicimos muy amigas desde aquel entonces. Luego de eso en las prácticas para graduarme fue que conocí al doctor Kurosaki… Ahhh – Soltó un suspiro, el chico levantó una ceja.- Era muy divertido estar en las prácticas con él porque me gustaba mucho. – El hombre apretó uno de los puños.

\- Pfff ¿de ese idiota bueno para nada?

\- Hey no digas eso, él fue quien te operó para salvarte la vida después del accidente.

\- Eso no le quita lo idiota, no sé qué le ves.

\- ¿Estás celoso? – Lo miró divertida.

\- No.

\- Claro que si lo estás.

\- No lo estoy, no podría estar celoso de alguien tan inferior a mí.

\- ¿Te conté que nos besamos en una de las prácticas en la enfermería?

\- ¿¡QUE QUÉ!? No me digas que ese estúpido se atrevió a tocarte.

\- Y besaba muy, muuuuy rico.

\- Le romperé la cara cuando lo vuelva a ver… pero estoy seguro que no besa mejor que yo.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo sabes eso? ¿También te besaste con él? Jajajajajaja

\- No me provoques Neliel.

\- ¿O qué?

\- O te puedes arrepentir de desafiarme.

\- No sabes cómo tiemblo.

\- Ya verás…- El hombre lanzó la mano para agarrar del brazo a la chica pero ella fue más rápida y logró esquivarlo.

\- Eres muy lento.- Le sacó la lengua.

\- Después no te arrepientas.- Él también se puso de pies y empezó a perseguirla a lo cual la chica reaccionó a tiempo y empezó a correr por la habitación, saltando por encima de la cama, de los muebles, correteando de un lado a otro como un par de niños chiquitos.

\- ERES MUY LENTOOO.

\- ¿Crees que es fácil correr con un brazo partido tonta?

\- Awww pobrecito…- Se le burlaba.

\- Haré que te tragues tus palabras.

\- Siii como no. – El hombre rápidamente brincó sobre la cama sin importarle pisarla, dio un salto más y antes de que la chica pudiese salir de donde la tenía acorralada la haló del brazo y por el impulso que llevaba quedaron arrinconados a la pared, ella de espaldas y él de frente. Ella se seguía riendo con la cara agachada pero al recobrar el aliento levantó sus ojos oliva para encontrarse con los celestes del hombre, se miraron fijamente por escasos segundos y el hombre acortó un poco la distancia entre ellos, la mano izquierda hizo un recorrido por el rostro de ella, delineando con el pulgar sus delicadas facciones, su suave piel de durazno, acto seguido agachó un poco la cabeza para chocar sus frentes, pudiendo sentir ella la respiración del hombre muy cerca sobre su rostro.

\- ¿Sabes de qué tengo ganas?- Le preguntó a ella.

\- ¿De qué? – Respondió curiosa.

\- De robarte un beso.- Ya sabía que tenía que pedir permiso antes de hacerlo, el gatito obedeció la orden. Ella se mordió el labio inferior con sus dientes.

\- Sabes que no debes robarlos sino pedirlos.

\- ¿Puedo darte un beso?

\- Ammm déjame pensarlo… - Se puso el dedo índice en su mentón. – Está bien pero uno chiquito.

\- ¿Qué tan chiquito?

\- Así…- Se puso de puntitas y le plasmó un besito sobre el labio inferior, rápido e insípido.

\- Pfff ¿así te besaba Kurosaki? Con razón, debe ser un marica.

\- Jajajajajaja oye no lo trates así…

\- Yo te enseño como besa un hombre de verdad.- Agachó la cabeza y plasmó un verdadero beso sobre los labios de la chica, delicado pero pasional, moviéndose sensualmente por las aberturas de su cavidad, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, maldición, podría quedarse horas haciendo eso sin parar, sin detenerse siquiera a respirar, era oficial, se estaba volviendo adicto a los labios de esa mujer. Al terminar y separarse un poco, antes de retirarse lo suficiente paso la punta de su lengua por entre la comisura de los labios de la chica semi separados y deslizándola hacia arriba sobre su labio superior, como saboreando una paleta. Eso había sido demasiado sexy, tanto que hizo que la piel se le pusiera de gallina a la chica. – Mejor que el idiota ese ¿o no? – La chica soltó una pequeña risita.

\- La verdad es que… era mentira, nosotros nunca nos besamos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sólo lo dije para ver qué decías…

\- No te aconsejo que me pongas a prueba mujer, podrías arrepentirte después.

\- No lo creo.

\- ¿Quieres apostar?

\- No, ya se está haciendo tarde y quiero dormir en mi nueva habitación.

\- Si quieres puedes dormir acá, hay suficiente espacio para los dos. – Le sonrió pícaramente.

\- Emmmm, no, no lo creo. Hasta mañana Grimm. – Se soltó del agarre para irse en dirección a la salida.

\- ¿Y si te pido que te quedes un rato más?

\- No, tengo que ir a desempacar y organizar todo, además creo que puedes ponerte la pijama solo ¿o no?

\- En realidad duermo desnudo.

\- Ahhh, bueno… entonces no tendrás que esforzarte de más.

\- Tal vez…

\- Hasta mañana Grimm, fue lindo platicar un rato contigo.

\- Diría lo mismo si no hubieses metido al doctorcito ese.

\- Jajajaja, estas celoso, estas celoso… - Dijo a manera de canto.

\- Deja de burlarte.

\- Celoso, ceeeeloso…- Seguía cantando.

\- Si, si lo estaba ¿y qué?

\- Vaya, no pensé que lo admitieras tan rápido.

\- Tsk, vete antes de que me arrepienta y no te deje salir… - Logró medio ruborizarse un poco, pero la chica no lo notó.

\- Bueno, bueno, ya… Nos vemos mañana paciente.

\- Como ordenes enfermera. – Y la chica salió de la habitación.

La verdad era que sí, de hecho no necesitaba la ayuda de ella para desvestirse pues el esqueleto al igual que el pantalón eran amplios. Se echó de espaldas a la cama, mirando al techo. Esa mujer, agh, esa mujer la tenía cada vez más dentro de sí, de su mente, de sus pensamientos, y poco a poco dentro de su ser, con cada beso que se daban sentía que quería probar más y más de ella, era magnífica, simplemente magnifica, no hallaba las palabras correctas pero algo así debía sentirse el cielo, pero con un brazo roto no podía hacer mucho, tal vez esperaría a estar mejor para subir de nivel.

Por su parte la peli verde entró a su habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, daba brincos en vez de caminar, empezó a desempacar y a poner cada cosa en su sitio. Realmente que a pesar de las pequeñas peleas ese día había sido bueno, conocer más acerca de su vida y más lo que le dijo la anciana le dio más curiosidad por conocerlo más a fondo, su pasado, su niñez, sus aventuras y desventuras, sus pensamientos y sobre todo sus sentimientos, estaba segura que lo averiguaría pronto.

* * *

 **FIIIIIN :D**

 **¿Que tal estuvo? De verdad que me preocupa la redacción del cap porque siento que lo hice de afán, espero que se haya entendido todo xP**

 **Ahora unos cuantos anuncios antes de irme:**

 **\- Primero quisiera preguntarles ¿les interesa que llene mi bio? no sé, es que hace poco me di cuenta que la mayoría e autores tienen sus biografías llenas y yo como que nada xD si su respuesta es afirmativa entonces... ¿qué les gustaría que dijera? ¿qué preguntas tienen? ¿Qué les gustaría saber de mi? y si no les importa simplemente escriban "me vale verg..." jajajajaja no sé es solo curiosidad :V**

 **\- ¿Saben cómo me imaginé a la nana de Grimmy? como a Sophie de la película del castillo ambulante xD ¿cómo sela imaginaron ustedes?**

 **\- Todo mundo quedó traumado con el final de bleach, todos estaban que ichiruki esto que ichihime aquello y yo aquí como... Estúpido Tite dónde está mi GrimmNell, idiota :'V jajajajaja**

 **\- Hice un par de fanarts por el cumpleaños de Grimmy que fue el 31 de julio (si ya se, hace como 100 años xD) pero se me había pasado decirles en el anterior cap, el link de mi deviant y de mi tumblr están en mi bio por si quieren pasar y checarlos xD También hice unos fanarts de la mamá de Grimmy, aún no me sale como me la imagino pero ahí vamos progresando por si quieren verlas también xD**

 **\- Y por último quería decirles que quizás publique los trabajos que estoy haciendo en mi universidad para que me crean que no es fácil esto del rollo del diseño xD tengo un libro y una animación por hacer y no sé cómo ni cuándo rashos láser voy a sacar tiempo para terminarlos pero tengo que hacerlo :'D**

 **Y ya sin nada más que decirles espero verlos prontamente para el siguiente cap, espero sus sexys reviews, cuídense y que estén bien xD**


	22. Cosas inesperadas

**Caballeros y señoritas**

 **Heme aquí con un nuevo capítulo de este intento de novela xD**  
 **Como ya les había comentado estoy en temporada universitaria así que actualizar rápido no se me facilita mucho que digamos, pero como siempre les repito, no abandonaré esta historia ni la de "Gato y medio", esa quizás pueda actualizarla la semana que viene, espero.**

 **A demás siento que es mi deber informarles que estoy trabajando es nuevos ficts, no los subiré hasta que termine con estos dos (que no será pronto) así que ahí tienen una razón más para que sepan por qué me demoro en actualizar xP Y ahora me doy cuenta que varias de las historias que estoy siguiendo hace rato no actualizan, es bueno ver que no soy la única :'D**

 **Ahora la sensual sección de agradecimientos:**

 **MyfavoriteTsuki:** Gracias por venir a dejar vuestro primer zukulemto rebiu señorita ¬u¬ Describir el cuerpo de Grimmy es totalmente necesario, es como un dios griego al que hay que escribirle todo un poema xD Espero que este cap te guste igual o mas que los anteriores (y que la redacción esté decente xD) Espero tu bello rebiu en este capítulo también y cambio y fuera (*-*)/

 **karin-chan150301:** Querida, si escribieras un fict GrimmNell para mi cumple creo que moriría, pero antes de morir te iría a buscar personalmente y te besaría y te secuestraría y te violaría... ok no tal vez no tanto pero me harías eternamente feliz, sería el mejor regalo de la vida :'D Mientras actualizo mi bio te informo que cumplo el 24 de enero (si, hasta el otro año :'V) Gracias por siempre venir a dejar tu zukulemto rebiu y espero que este cap te guste también ¬u¬

 **SuwabeKoto-chan:** Mi vida, mi corazón, mi todo, gracias nuevamente por tu muy extenso rebiu, me alegras el kokoro de verdad, bueno en primera pos si Grimmy es un altanero pero ya sabrá cambiar para bien :v jajajaja tienes muchas preguntas querida quizá algunas se te aclaren con este cap pero si te puedo adelantar que después se sabrá por qué Grimm no se la lleva tan bien con su padre, de Nell aún no sé si sus padres aparezcan (no vivos claro está), Mashiro, Urahara, Yoruichi, Kensei, Hisagi... ¿aún se acuerdan de Hisagi xD? jajajajaja pues ellos volverán a aparecer más adelante pero no me molesta que me los recuerden de vez en cuando, no vaya y sea que los deje abandonados como Tite xD Y yo espero que también me dejes rebiu en este cap que hice con mucho amor para ustedes, nos veremos en el siguiente :D

 **Aika Yami:** Es bueno saber que extrañan mi fict, y si, tu también deberías actualizar más seguido :V jaajajaj creo que a todas les dio rabia que Grimm se comportara de esa forma pero pues, sha saben como es el loco pue :v Espero que este capítulo también te guste y dejes tu bello rebiu de siempre, y gracias por comentar ;*

 **aly36:** Reina, que bueno saber que te gustó el cap (y si, las nanas siempre tienen la razón xD) Sí, todas me han dicho que se enojaron con Grimmy por eso que hizo pero ya verás que Nell sabe cómo manejarlo ¬u¬ Como siempre insultado al hermoso Vega xD Grimmjow lo quiere pero no le gusta admitirlo porque es muy macho y por eso lo insulta xD Yo también esperaré a que me llegue el tiempo y la inspiración para gato y medio :v récnle al dios de las historias zukulemtas para que así sea, y no siendo más cariño te agradezco que hayas dejado rebiu, espero que este cap te guste también y dejes un extenso rebiu por cada parte del capitulo (porque son muy largos y porque yolo :v)

 **Alrak990:** Me da gusto saber que te gustó el cap, no digo que la nana sea asi exactamente igual a Sophie pero logro visualizarla más o menos así xP Debo confesarte que no soy muy buena para el IchiRuki, no me logro inspirar lo suficiente con esos así como con Grimm y Nell, así que pues habrá mas IchiRuki pero no prometo que me salga tan fluido como el GrimmNell xP Además que son una pareja secundaria. En cualquier caso gracias por dejar tu opinión y espero que este cap también sea de vuestro agrado y dejes otro sensual rebiu como de costumbre :v BYE!

 **fsrm:** Thanks! But I have not secrets just a lot of imagination (?) xD You study in school? How old are you? :O Thank again for your review, I like too much that you explain me about the things that you do on your country, I need to know more xD And to answer your question... I dont know if the espadas can make babies but that could be great :B I hope you like the new chapter and I'll be waiting for your review again xD Good luck with your school works! See you later! xD

 **Finalizada esta zukulemtah sección pueden comenzar a leer.**

Capítulo 22: Cosas inesperadas

El amanecer en el campo es muy diferente al de la ciudad, se puede respirar el aire puro levantándose como neblina sobre la hierba fresca mientras los rayos del sol se asoman naranjas y con cautela a través del paisaje montañoso, los pájaros empiezan a entonar sus melodías que sirven como despertador para el resto de los habitantes, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que podía levantarse tranquila sin la necesidad de alarmas ruidosas y artificiales que solo molestan los tímpanos dejando coger fastidio a los motivos por los cuales es necesario levantarse temprano, el trabajo. Sin embargo la peli verde se levantó sin esfuerzo alguno de la cama no sin antes estirar un poco los brazos hacia arriba para desperezarse y lanzar un fuerte bostezo al aire, lo primero que hizo fue ponerse de pies, dar unos cuantos pasos hacia la única gran ventana de su habitación y abrir las cortinas para contemplar el paisaje, era simplemente hermoso.

En definitiva el tonto de su jefe… o bueno, paciente en este caso, tenía mucha suerte de vivir en lugares como ese, de hecho podía tener cien lugares como ese o mejores para amanecer cada día del año en una casa diferente, que suerte que tenía, pero al parecer no sabía apreciarlo.

Siendo entonces las siete en punto de la mañana nuestra joven enfermera bajó al primer piso para prepararse algo de comer, habían cenado un tanto temprano la noche anterior y por ello sus tripas le reclamaban por anticipado.

Llegó a la cocina y se encontró casualmente con la anciana tomando café en un pequeño pocillo de porcelana.

\- Buen día mi niña. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

\- Buen día abuela, bien muchas gracias. – Le sonrió, era la primera vez en su vida que trataba a alguien de "abuela", se sentía especial. – Es muy bonito el amanecer en el campo.

\- Claro que lo es, la naturaleza siempre te da la cálida bienvenida en las mañanas. Pero solo si te levantas temprano.

\- ¿A qué horas se levantó usted abuela?

\- Hace como media hora, estoy acostumbrada y no necesito de ningún despertador. – Dijo con orgullo.

\- Que bien, en cambio yo me levanté porque las tripas me gruñían, pero parece que hay otros que ni eso los hace levantarse… - Refiriéndose a los dos hombres de la casa.

\- Jajajaja, te referirás solo a mi niño Grimmjow porque Giriko está afuera esperándome en el carro.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si, vamos a ir al supermercado para surtir de más cosas el dispensario, ya está casi vacío y a mi muchacho le da mucha hambre, y por lo que me doy cuenta a ti también… - Le lanzó una mirada pícara.

\- No… cómo cree… Bueno, quizás un poquito, pero es por lo que hago ejercicio.

\- Igual, son más bocas las que hay que alimentar ahora que ustedes llegaron. ¿Podrías prepararle el desayuno a mi Grimmjow? No nos demoramos nada en ir y volver. – Le dijo a manera de pregunta pero había sonado más como una orden que como un favor.

\- Claro, no se preocupe, vaya usted tranquila.

\- Vas a ser una muy buena ama de casa. – La anciana le sonrió por última vez antes de coger su abrigo de lana y caminar rumbo a la puerta, antes de que la peli verde pudiese decir algo en contra de lo que acababa de afirmar.

\- Desayuno… ¿Desayuno? ¿Qué puedo preparar de desayuno? – La chica puso las manos en la cintura observando la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar por algún rincón un ingrediente que la inspirara, se sabía muchas recetas pero cuando vivía con Rukia no tenía mucho con qué preparar, además que almorzaban y cenaban por fuera.

Algo se le tendría que ocurrir.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del peli azul un molesto rayo de luz que se colaba por entre las aberturas de la persiana amenazaba con golpear el ojo del joven quien gruñó de fastidio al sentir el contacto y se dio media vuelta para evitarlo, aún no quería levantarse de la cama, lo siguiente a eso fue vislumbrar que los cantos de unas avecillas posicionadas muy cerca de su ventana sobre el balcón comenzaban con sus armoniosas melodías matutinas, estúpidos y ruidosos pajaritos. El método más eficaz que se le vino por la mente fue de coger la almohada que tenía bajo su cabeza para taparse los oídos y así no escuchar nada, fue efectivo, los ruidosos cantos dejaron de escucharse, al fin algo de paz, el problema ahora era que el oxígeno bajo ese mullido saco se estaba agotando muy rápido y debía sacar la cabeza para tomar respiro, al hacerlo aquellos ruidosos pájaros se volvieron a escuchar, pero ya no eran dos, sino como cinco o seis.

Mala suerte.

De todas formas ya estaba lo suficientemente despierto y encabronado como para levantarse y espantarlos en persona. Así lo hizo.

-¡HEY! ¡Chu! ¡Chu! Largo de aquí animalejos… - Escupió con rabia, ¿la razón? En realidad no era tanto por la luz del sol o por los inocentes pajaritos sino porque le fue difícil conciliar el sueño en toda la noche gracias al yeso que traía puesto, no hallaba cómo acomodarse para que no le doliera y cuando lo lograba inconscientemente se movía para el lado contrario dormido y quedaba sobre este, provocando fuertes calambres y que por consiguiente lograra despertarse.

Bueno, ya que estaba despierto lo mejor sería desperezarse de una vez e ir a que le prepararan el desayuno, exacto, porque al patrón debían servirle la comida y porque en realidad no sabía preparar ni un agua hervida.

Bajó las escaleras con apenas un pantalón de algodón ligero puesto y descalzo, odiaba las chanclas con todo su ser. Estaba ansioso por ver a su enfermera, de hecho eso fue lo que lo motivó a no volver bajo las sábanas y dormir una o dos horas más, por lo que se percató al pasar al lado de la habitación de ella era que ya se había levantado e imaginaba verla con una pijamita pequeña, traslúcida y de encajes sexys, oh sí, eso no se lo perdería por nada del mundo, okay lo mejor por ahora era no fantasear de a mucho si no quería que la incómoda erección que ahora tenía bajos sus pantalones bien disimulada se le agravara más y fuese demasiado evidente, porque ya saben, a los hombres les pasa eso al despertarse, no tenía la culpa.

Escuchó ruidos en la cocina y asumió que ella se encontraba ahí quizá junto a su nana como raro. Llegó al comedor y se asomó un poco para ver con disimulo quienes estaban presentes, para su sorpresa solo se alcanzaba a identificar a la mujer de pelo verde, aunque lo no muy grato para él fue ver que ella traía puesta una pijama totalmente contraria a lo que esperaba encontrar pues constaba de un largo pantalón rosa que le cubría hasta los tobillos de un material grueso, como de lana, debía ser una de esas pijamas térmicas, y arriba traía puesto una especie de buso de manga larga y cuello alto, ambos conjuntos estampados con ovejitas blancas ¿acaso creía que estaban en invierno o qué coño? Lo gracioso de la escena era ver que hasta las pantuflas hacían juego pues tenían forma de peluche y no le extrañaba que fueran de ovejita también, tenía una aparente extraña obsesión por ese animal. Pero lejos de verlo cursi o ridículo por el contrario se veía bastante tierna e infantil, eso le provocaba más ganas de quitarle esa inocencia con sus propias manos, que entre sus brazos se transformara de niña a mujer, y "panterita" ya tenía ganas de comer "corderita", si saben a lo que se refiere.

Al parecer ella aún no se había percatado de la presencia del joven en el lugar, ¿ven que lo de no usar chanclas es efectivo? Siempre agarraba ventaja de una u otra manera cuando no las traía puestas, en fin, el chico se fue acercando a ella sigilosamente de puntitas, como estaba concentrada en lo que sea que estuviese haciendo en la estufa no notaba los sigilosos movimientos del hombre, hasta que por fin quedó tras ella a una corta distancia, sonrió para sus adentros al recordar una ocasión similar, cuando la tomó por sorpresa en su suit privada sobre el último piso del edificio y que ella se puso de los mil y un colores al percatarse de que estaba ahí, parado en frente y por poco desnudo, fue épico.

Se quedó unos cuantos segundos ahí pero la chica seguía sin darse cuenta ¿por qué mundos divagaba la mente de esta mujer? Bueno, ahora recurrir al plan b.

\- Creí haberte dicho que no tienes por qué cocinar…- Le dijo acercándose muy cerca de su oído derecho en un leve susurro mientras posicionaba sus manos en las caderas de la chica, bastante confianzudo.

\- ¡Grimmjow! – Dijo ella casi por acto reflejo después de dar un brinco sobre sus pies. - ¡Bobo! Me asustaste…

\- Esa era la idea… - La chica giró un poco el rostro hacia atrás para hacer contacto visual con el joven percatándose hasta ahora que estaban bastante cerca uno del otro y que encima él tenía las manos puestas peligrosamente sobre su cintura provocando que se le erizara la piel de cabo a rabo, oh si, y también había notado que tenía el torso desnudo, no es como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía así pero… ahora se sentía diferente, se sentía nerviosa.- ¿Qué haces? – Cuestionó curioso el hombre pues algo fritaba en la sartén y olía muy bien.

\- Eeeeh… este… unos huevos revueltos… ¿quieres probar? – No pudo evitar que la voz le temblara un tanto con las primeras palabras que pronunció. El chico no respondió a eso simplemente apoyó el mentón sobre el hombro derecho de la chica y esta le acercó la cuchara con una muestra de lo que cocinaba, eso sin antes soplarla un poco para que no se fuese a quemar la lengua, ya suficiente tenía con un brazo roto.

\- Mmmm… Están… muy buenos…- Decía mientras aún saboreaba los huevos en su paladar.

\- Bueno entonces ve y siéntate que voy a servir.

\- Como diga enfermera…- Se apartó con algo de esfuerzo pues por él fuera estaría abrazado a ella todo el día y toda la noche, su perfume era tan vicioso que con solo inhalar un poco de su cabello quedaba embriagado de su dulzura. Pero ya sabe, debía obedecer si no quería perder la otra mano.

La chica sirvió en dos platos los huevos revueltos, también llevó a la mesa pocillos con chocolate caliente, otro plato con pan y tostadas y otro con fruta picada, había tanto que escoger en la despensa que no supo de qué servir ni en qué cantidad. El hombre la miró divertido desde su asiento.

\- ¿Vas a comerte todo eso tu sola?

\- No seas bobo, nos lo vamos a comer entre los dos.

\- ¿Los dos? ¿Y nana y Giriko?

\- Salieron hace un rato. La abuela dijo que iba a traer el mercado porque ya casi se acaba. - El hombre levantó una ceja, no era un experto en cocina pero por lo que podía observar comida aún había suficiente, al menos para sus ojos entonces… ¿Será que tenían otras intenciones? El peli azul estiró una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- Entonces… eso quiere decir que estamos solos.

\- Ajam…- Le dijo ella mientras distraídamente se servía en un plato un poco de fruta, papaya y bananos sin captar la intención en las palabras del chico. – Listo. – Dijo sonriente y satisfecha de haberse servido su parte, hizo lo mismo con los platos del joven y ella seguía sin percatarse de la mirada fija que el hombre tenía en ella, parecía que su mente divagaba por otros lares.

\- Gracias señorita Oderschvank. – Comentó apenas terminó con sus platos.

\- Por nada señor Jeaggerjaques. – Le regaló una sonrisa. – Y ahora… - Se sentó sobre su silla mientras el señor comenzaba a agarrar los cubiertos listo para comer esperando a que la chica hiciese lo mismo para empezar, pero ella se quedó un rato en silencio con los ojos cerrados y los codos sobre la meza con las manos a la altura de su boca.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Cuestionó extrañado, la mujer se liberó de esa posición para responderle.

\- Siempre hay que agradecer por los alimentos antes de comerlos.

\- No te había visto hacer eso antes…

\- Es porque no soy tan evidente, lo hago en mi mente con unas breves palabras y ya.

\- Okay… como digas…

\- ¿No eres creyente?

\- Prefiero creer en lo que puedo ver. A demás la religión apesta.

\- No tienes que pertenecer a una religión para dar gracias.

\- Claro y entonces ¿a quién le dabas las gracias?

\- Puedes darle las "gracias" a lo que sea, en lo que decidas creer ya sea karma, energía, poderes del universo o… el destino.

\- Prefiero darte gracias a ti que fue a quien vi preparar todo esto.

\- Entonces está bien, vas progresando. – Ella le regaló una sonrisa como las que acostumbraba y en ningún momento el timbre de su voz sonó elevado como si quisiera defender su postura, sabía que era mejor llevar la fiesta en paz y conocía lo sensible que era su acompañante respecto a las discusiones.

El hambre que tenía la chica era evidente, se comió todo su plato de huevos y luego se devolvió a la cocina para servirse más, comió tres tostadas y tres tajadas de pan junto con el pocillo de chocolate que repitió dos veces, parecía una depredadora. ¿A dónde se irían todas esas calorías? De seguro a las partes de su cuerpo más voluptuosas como el busto y las nalgas, perfecto, muy muy perfecto, eso indicaba que el empaque era completamente natural, nada de silicona por allí ni por allá, simplemente carne, carne bien tonificada. Y hablando de tonificado…

\- Por culpa de esta maldita cosa no puedo hacer ejercicio… - Refiriéndose a la férula.

\- Ese es tu castigo por pasarte la calle como loco además... aún puedes ejercitar tu brazo izquierdo, de hecho puedes ejercitar cualquier parte de tu cuerpo que no implique esforzar tu brazo derecho.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cualquier parte? – Le miró con perversión. – Pero hay una parte que necesita de la ayuda de alguien más para ser ejercitada. – Ella le miró rayado.

\- ¿Por qué todo lo tienes que tomar con doble sentido?

\- No es doble sentido, lo digo en serio.

\- Eres un bobo sabes… - Se puso de pies y levantó el arrume de platos uno sobre otro para llevarlos a la cocina. El hombre ya sabía lo que iba a hacer. ¿Para qué carajos tienes empleados si no dejas que ellos realicen los quehaceres? Trataría de evitar de manera "amable" que ella no lavara los trastes. La siguió por detrás hasta la cocina y justo cuando puso el arrume en el lavaplatos la agarró de las caderas e hizo que volteara para quedar frente a frente.

\- Sabes… - Acercó su frente a la de ella. – Aún no he recibido mi beso de buenos días.

\- Aaaah, ¿buenos días? No recuerdo haberte oído decir eso…

\- Pues ya lo sabes, tiene que ser un beso de buenos días, otro de medias nueves, otro a medio día, luego en la tarde, después en la noche y por último antes de ir a dormir.

\- No me digas…

\- ¡Y mira la hora! Ya casi son las nueve así que me debes dos besos… - Sin dar tanto rodeo más el joven acercó sus labios a los de la chica para cumplir con los pedidos de la hora, pero ella fue más rápida y le retiró el rostro.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que tenías que ganártelos?

\- Mmmmm… - Dijo a manera de gruñido, como niño regañado.

\- Si me ayudas a lavar los platos te doy un beso.

\- ¿Sólo uno?

\- Bueeeno, dos.

\- Que sean tres y trato hecho.

\- Eso es trampa.

\- Claro que no, mira: es uno de los "buenos días"… - Iba contándolos con los dedos. - …otro que es a las nueve y el otro es por ayudarte a lavar los trastes.

\- Mmmmm… - La chica hizo un puchero. – Está bien, pero debes ayudarme sin refunfuñar ni hacer mala cara ¿entendido? – El chico rodó los ojos de un lado a otro. - ¿ENTENDIDO?

\- Si, si, como digas enfermera. Aunque sabes que no puedo hacer mucho con una mano.

\- Claro que podrás, yo te enseño… - Trajo al chico consigo e hizo que se posicionara al lado suyo, al derecho más exactamente y mientras ella iba jabonando y lavando el hombre pasaba un trapo seco por encima para quitar el exceso de agua empleando su mano buena para sostener mientras que con la otra secaba, luego para pasar a ponerlos en el escurridor. Parecía un trabajo sencillo, quizás por lo que solo eran platos pequeños y no había ollas y sartenes engrasados.

\- Y… terminamos. ¿Ves que no era tan difícil? – Le lanzó una sonrisita traviesa. Ni en sus más alocados sueños se hubiese imaginado lavando trastes, haciendo el trabajo de un empleado pero vamos… si el premio era el paraíso mismo o lo que es igual los jugosos y carnosos labios de esa mujer valía la pena perder la dignidad por unos minutos, solo por ella.

\- Aja, ¿y mi recompensa? – Se cruzó de brazos.

\- Aaaah si, verdad… - Lograron tornarse de rosa las mejillas de la chica e inconscientemente pasó la mano por detrás de su cuello. Es que… verlo así… sin camisa… y encima tener que acercarse para besarlo… mierda. De todas formas lo intentaría, un trato es un trato.

Se acercó dando pasos corticos y con ambas manos atrás sobre su espalda, como toda una niña mimada. Justo cuando estuvo frente a él se hizo de puntitas y le plasmó un besito entre la comisura de sus labios, se veía jodidamente tierna, solo háganse una imagen mental de la chica con el cabello sujetado en una cola cayendo por el frente de su hombro, la pijama rosada, las pantuflas de peluche y las mejillas sonrosadas. Jesús, cómo tenía ganas de descubrir a la mujer bajo esa apariencia inocente e infantil, ese misterio lo excitaba, demasiado.

\- ¿Otra vez con los besos al estilo Kurosaki?

\- Jajajajaja ¿No te gustan? – Le hizo un puchero.

\- Sabes de cuales me gustan mujer.

\- Aaah pero es que eres más alto que yo.

\- Eso se puede solucionar. – Agarró a la chica de las caderas y la subió sobre el mesón, tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reclamar. Ahora ella quedaba casi a la misma altura del peli azul, solo unos milímetros más arriba. El joven no esperó a ver si la señorita se dignaba por fin a darle un beso de verdad o no, parecía que aún era tímida para eso. Se posicionó entre sus piernas para ubicarse más cerca de ella y comenzó con la danza de sus labios, la coreografía que ya se sabían perfectamente bien, era tan jodidamente embriagante que simplemente se dejaban llevar, mientras él le dedicaba su atención al carnoso labio inferior ella se preocupaba por corresponderle igualmente dedicándose a su labio superior y así sucesivamente.

Se separaron para tomar un respiro.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que solo sacas excusas para que sea yo quien te bese… - Dijo el peli azul.

\- Claro que no…

\- Obvio sí.

\- Que no.

\- Que sí.

\- Que no y mil veces no.

\- Bueno, entonces dejaré que tu empieces con el siguiente. – El joven conservó la poca distancia que había entre los dos pero no hizo ningún movimiento con la intención de besarla, esperó a ver qué haría ella.

\- Emmm bueno… - Estaba bloqueada, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo empezar, sentía cierta vergüenza de ir a hacer algo mal o que no le gustara al hombre. Intentaba acercarse pero se arrepentía y volvía la cabeza para atrás, giraba el rostro hacia un lado y hacia otro pero sentía que no encajaba de ninguna forma. Las mejillas ya no eran rosas sino rojas de vergüenza.

\- Jejejeje ¿Qué pasa Neliel? ¿Nunca antes habías besado a un hombre? – Le miró divertido con los brazos cruzados.

\- Claro que sí lo he hecho… Y no es eso… es que…

\- ¿Te da pena? – Sonrió de lado al ver que ella apretó los labios ante esa pregunta y desvió la mirada.

\- N…No… ¿Por qué me iría a dar pena…? Es muy tonto…

\- Ajaaam… - Respondió no tan convencido. – No tienes por qué sentir pena, me gustan tus besos, me gustan tus labios, me gusta como besas, si fuera lo contrario no estaríamos aquí… así… - Hizo sentirla un poco avergonzada pero también un tanto más confiada y segura de sí misma, eso había sido muy lindo, nadie nunca antes le había dicho un cumplido como ese, el idiota sabía cómo usar las palabras, después de todo era buen negociante. - ¿O quieres que te enseñe cómo se hace?

\- Cállate… Yo puedo sola.

\- Bueno, estoy esperando…

\- Ya… no me presiones… - Volvió a hacer una mueca divertida con sus labios, esta vez lo intentaría sin dudar pero la cara de burla que estaba haciendo su paciente le distraía. Se acercó lentamente hacia él hasta el punto en que sus frentes volvieron a chocar, ahora ella sentía el roce de la punta de sus narices, él seguía observándola al igual que ella, a esa distancia ya deberían tener los ojos cerrados pero el hombre quería contemplar todo de principio a fin, quería verla besándolo pero eso incomodaba a la mujer. – Grimm… Si sigues viéndome así no voy a poder hacer nada…

\- Es que si cierro los ojos es probable que te escapes y no puedo permitirlo.

\- No me voy a escapar…

\- Nada me lo garantiza.

\- Deja de decir bobadas.

\- Puedo seguir hablando todo lo que yo… - No terminó de completar la frase pues la chica frente a él se decidió por besarlo de una vez y callarlo para dejar de escuchar sus tonterías, digamos que fue un tanto sorpresivo para él pues aunque sabía que se iban a besar no esperaba que lo hiciera con la intención de callarlo, eso era sexy, muy sexy.

Nuevamente sus bocas danzando entre sí, unidas por la pasión de sus labios ahora por segunda vez en ese día, pero fue mucho más intenso que el anterior, más profundo, como si quisieran saborearse cada vez más adentro, la chica era tímida pero a medida que cogía confianza podía expresar mejor sus sentimientos con el simple tacto de un beso. El hombre por su parte no pudo evitar jugar un poco con la lengua intentando de vez en cuando hacer contacto con la de ella, que a veces lo lograba pero ella la retiraba. Por cosas de hábito el chico instintivamente fue paseando sus manos por las piernas de la joven, empezando por las rodillas y subiendo delicada pero peligrosamente hacia arriba por sus muslos, explorar el cuerpo de la chica a la que besa es algo totalmente normal para él, es simple y llana costumbre pero cuando estaba casi a la altura de comenzar los músculos que conformaban sus nalgas el hombre apretó la tierna carne entre su mano buena, delicada pero pasionalmente, lo cual provocó que se le escapara un leve gemido de la boca a la peli verde.

-Mmmmm… Gr… Grimm… espera… - Dijo al separarse un poco de él, ese apretujón la hizo erizarse de pies a cabeza pero se sintió un poco incómoda, tener las grandes manos del peli azul sobre ella la ponían nerviosa. Con sus manos tomó los brazos del joven para retirarlos delicadamente cuando…

¡TIN! ¡TUN!

Sonó el timbre de la casa.

Era raro porque el mayordomo y la abuela traían sus propias llaves. ¿Quién podría ser entonces?

\- ¡Vaya!, está sonando el timbre. – Recalcó oportuna la chica.

\- Genial ¿quién demonios puede ser a estas horas? – En realidad no le molestaba la hora, sino el hecho de haber interrumpido el acto con su chica.

\- Habrá que ir a ver entonces. – Dijo ella mientras de un salto quedó de pies sobre el suelo y fue camino a enterarse de quién tocaba la puerta, fue extraña la sorpresa de ver a la persona tras ella.

\- ¡Vega! ¡Amigo! ¿Cómo estás?

\- Señorita Nell…

\- Pasa por favor…- Se hizo a un lado para que el de ojos miel pudiera entrar. – Que sorpresa verte por acá, ¿qué te trae hasta aquí eh?

\- Bueno pues resulta que…

\- Vega, espero que tu inoportuna visita sea de bastante importancia… - Apareció el peli azul tras él viniendo de la cocina.

\- Buen día Grimmjow, estoy muy bien, gracias. Que buen amigo eres por preocuparte y preguntar.

\- Ya, déjate de rodeos…

\- Oye Grimm… Por lo menos deberías responderle el saludo… - El joven Vega se percató que su amigo andaba sin camisa y que la bella secretaria con su pijama aún puesta tenía las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

\- Eeeeeh, espero no haberles interrumpido nada…- Dijo con un acento pícaro y ojos entre cerrados mientras miraba alternamente a Grimmjow y Nell.

\- Por supuesto que s…

\- Cla… Claro que no, no te preocupes Vega… ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿De comer? ¿Ya desayunaste? – Interrumpió la chica nerviosa evitando que su acompañante terminara la frase.

\- No, tranquila señorita Nell, ya vengo bien desayunado. – Sonrió.

\- Entonces no entiendo qué demonios haces aquí.

\- Vine por esto… - Levantó una caja que traía en manos.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Cuestionó la mujer.

\- Esto, señorita Nell, es la pesadilla en persona, el demonio en vida, la piedra en el zapato, el peor de los castigos…

\- No me digas que… - Continuó el peli azul.

\- Este es el ser más despreciable de todos… - Abrió la caja y casi al instante una peluda y blanca cabecita se asomó por arriba.

\- Awww pero si es Michiru, que lindo… - Dijo la de rosa encantada.

\- Tome señorita Nell, llévese esta cosa lejos de mí.

\- Hey, más respeto con mi gato.

\- Exactamente, es TU gato, no tengo por qué andarlo cuidando yo y soportarme todos sus berrinches, quejidos, aruñazos y mordiscos… - Se quejó el joven asistente.

\- Eres un berrinchudo Vega, no puedo creer que no fueras capaz de cuidarlo ni una semana tu solo.

\- Ese animalejo no me hace caso, me dañó mis muebles, mis cortinas, se hacía popo y chichi en mi jardín de cultivos orgánicos ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué estuviera contento?

\- Jajajajaja que bien, Michiru sabe con qué clase de personas tratar.

\- Es la última vez que me encargo de cuidar a ese animal…

\- ¿Tienes cultivos orgánicos en tu casa Vega?

\- Si señorita Nell. Lo que pasa es que soy bastante ecologista y prefiero cultivar yo mismo lo que me voy a comer así me aseguro que sea cien por ciento saludable.

\- Que genial.

\- Por eso está así de flaco y debilucho. – Recalcó el peli azul.

\- Y por culpa de Grimmjow he tenido que usar mi carro para llegar a la empresa, no me gusta llevarlo porque es a combustible y eso daña el medio ambiente, pero ya estoy a punto de comprarme uno eléctrico. – Sonrió triunfante.

\- Pfff, puras estupideces Vega…

\- Claro que no, a mí me parece muy noble de su parte que se preocupe por el medio ambiente y contribuya a cuidarlo…

\- ¿Sabían que Japón es uno de los países que más contaminación tiene? Debemos hacer algo para detener las emisiones de dióxido de carbono a la atmósfera.

\- Vega si vas a seguir hablando estupideces puedes irte…

\- Claro que no… - Interrumpió la peli verde. – No son estupideces, el pequeño Vega lo hace por una buena causa.

\- Solo lo dices para llevarme la contraria.

\- ¿Pequeño? – Refunfuñó el asistente. Pues sí, era un poco más bajito que la chica presente.

\- Siiii. – Dijo alegre la chica. - ¿No te parece que eres el más tierno de todos? Mira tus cacheticos… - Ella se le acercó al chico para tomar entre sus manos los cachetes y estrujárselos.

\- Se… Señorita Nell…

\- Neliel…- Le hablaba con un tono más serio el peli azul.

\- Dan ganas de llenarlo de besos por todas partes… Mmmmmuak – Le dio un sonoro beso en una de las mejillas al joven, tanto que pudo escucharse por toda la casa y por supuesto que el de ojos miel se sonrojó ante este contacto.

\- Eeeeeeh – Pronunciaba nervioso el chico.

\- Es el asistente más guapo del mundo. – Volvió a estrujarle las mejillas, asegurándose que el peli azul la observara y escuchara. - Bueno, iré a darle algo de comer a Michiru, debe tener hambre… - Y la mujer se retiró del lugar camino hacia la cocina. El Vega se quedó pasmado, no tanto por el tierno beso de la chica sino por su jefe que sin voltearlo a ver siquiera podía sentirse un aura de maldad y odio profundo que emanaba del cuerpo de aquel sujeto, era hombre muerto.

\- Vega… - Se le acercó quedando frente a frente, el "pequeño" levantó la vista con timidez para percatarse que el peli azul le observaba desde arriba con fuego en sus ojos. - ¿Qué mierda fue todo eso?

\- Ejejejeje Grimmjow, yo… yo de verdad no sé… fue la señorita Nell quien se me acercó y… - El peli azul no soportó escuchar una más de sus palabras y con su brazo izquierdo logró agarrar al chico por el cuello de la camisa y levantarlo del suelo mientras con la mano enyesada preparaba un puño en el aire. – GRI-GRIMMJOW… Por-Por favor no fue mi intención ¡lo juro!

\- Ve rezando tus últimas oraciones Vega. – Tenía listo el puño elevado lo más alto que podía para agarrar impulso y plantárselo en toda la cara a su asistente, el chico simplemente apretujó los ojos esperando a que ese golpe llegara cuando…

\- ¡Buenos días a todos! – Entró la alegre anciana por la puerta principal. – Esperamos no haber tardado mucho…

\- Tienes suerte Vega, mucha suerte de que no te haya roto esos "cachetitos". – Le dijo en voz baja para que la anciana no pudiera escuchar esas palabras de amenaza.

\- Ejeje jej ejej jeee – Reía nervioso el joven mientras sus pies volvían a tocar el suelo.

\- ¡Niño Vega! Pero que gusto verlo por acá, hace cuanto que no nos venía a visitar…

\- Abuela Yuriko, el gusto es todo mío.

\- Mira que grande y guapo te has puesto jovencito, apuesto a que las chicas te persiguen mucho ¿eeeh?

\- Pffff… - Pudo escucharse una casi risa de los labios del peli azul pero este trató de reprimirla entre su mano.

\- Giriko y yo hemos traído el mercado y parece ser que hicimos bien porque hay otra boca más que alimentar. – Sonrió refiriéndose al chico.

\- No, no se moleste abuela, yo ya me iba…

\- Por lo menos quédate un ratito, así podré preparar algo para que lleves a tu casa y le des a tus padres ¿Qué dices?

\- Bueeeeno, si insistes…

\- Claro que sí, solo ponte cómodo. – Y la anciana se fue directo a la cocina a cumplir su cometido, de seguro haría una torta de sus preferidas.

\- Michiru tenía mucha hambre, repitió plato… - Dijo la peli verde mientras volvía a aparecer en escena.

\- ¿No le diste nada de comer Vega?

\- Carajo ¡Que sí le di! Otra cosa es que no se le dio la gana de comer.

\- Seguro le serviste de tus vegetales y por eso el pobre no pudo comer nada…

\- Le di de su paquete especial sabor a pescado, ¿Qué más querías? ¿Qué se lo diera en la boca?

\- La idea era que comiera, fuera como fuera, idiota.

\- Bueno, bueno, las peleas déjenselas a los niños chiquitos, se supone que ustedes ya son adultos grandes y deben actuar como tal… - Dijo la anciana volviendo a aparecer en la sala.

\- Deberíamos hacer algo para distraernos mientras tanto… - Sugirió el asistente.

\- ¿Quieren que les baje juegos de mesa? – Cuestionó la anciana.

\- Ooooh, no, no abuela, tengo una idea mejor…- Dijo el chico Vega con malicia en sus ojos y en la sonrisa retorcida que se le estaba formando en el rostro. – Abuela ¿por qué más bien no baja los videos familiares? Ya sabe, para enseñárselos a la señorita Nell…

\- ¡¿QUEEEE?! – Pegó el grito en el cielo el peli azul.

\- Claaaro, que magnífica idea, ahora mismo los bajo… - Dijo aquella señora entusiasmada subiendo por las escaleras.

\- Vega eres un hijo de…

\- La venganza es dulce querido jefe. – Sonrió triunfal.

\- Esta me la vas a pagar…

\- ¿Qué es eso de "videos familiares"?

\- Cosas sin importancia…- Respondió el peli azul.

\- Son videos con los que vas a morir de la risa querida secretaria, ¿la abuela no te los había mostrado ya?

\- No… solo me mostró el álbum de fotos.

\- Ah, ese también es chistoso, pero no tanto como los videos…

\- Ya los traje. – Dijo la anciana bajando con una gran caja de cartón en brazos para dejarla luego en el suelo, la enfermera se acercó curiosa a ver de qué se trataba. Eran montones y montones de casetes viejos, unos sobre otros marcados con cinta adhesiva y marcador permanente negro.- Todos estos son los preciados recuerdos que guardo de esta familia, todos grabados en video.

\- Ya veo…- Decía curiosa la peli verde mientras cogía uno que otro entre sus manos para leer el nombre que traían escrito, cosas como "viaje a la playa", "mi primer cumpleaños", "mi primer diente"…

\- ¿Cuál quieren ver primero? – Cuestionó la abuela.

\- Ninguno. – Replicó el peli azul.

\- Veámoslos todos.- Agregó el asistente.

\- Bueno, siempre acostumbro a comenzar por este…- Le mostró uno entre sus manos el cual tenía como nombre "mis cinco meses".

\- ¿De qué trata? – Cuestionó curiosa la chica en pijama.

\- Ya lo verás, es de mi niño Gimmjow en sus cinco meses de edad…

\- Nana… no tienes por qué poner eso… - Refunfuñó el peli azul un tanto incómodo.

\- No te preocupes querido, estamos entre gente de confianza, estoy segura que a la señorita Nell le van a gustar.

\- Pfff, claro como no son videos en los que apareces tú no eres la que pasa vergüenza…

\- Yo si los quiero ver. – Brincó alegre la jovencita mientras de un saltito se acomodó sentada sobre uno de los sillones quedando dispuesta frente a la pantalla del televisor que había en la pared contigua.

\- Yo también, será bueno reírse un rato… - Afirmó el Vega.

\- Tsk, hagan lo que quieran, yo me largo… - Dijo escupiendo con molestia al aire, ese tipo de situaciones lo sacaban de sus casillas.

\- Grimm… - Dijo la peli verde deteniendo con su sola voz los pasos del joven quien se dirigía camino a las escaleras, él la volteó a ver. – Ven, quiero que me cuentes lo que va pasando en los videos. – Desde donde ella estaba sentada le extendió la mano para que se la cogiera a manera de invitación y que se fuera a sentar al lado de ella. El peli azul dudó por unos instantes pero de todas formas terminó aceptando la invitación de la chica no sin antes rodar los ojos de un lado a otro y soltar un chasquido al aire. Vega y la anciana observaban en silencio y con asombro la escena, parecía ser que el hombre rebelde había encontrado a la mujer que le pusiera las riendas y esa era Nell.

\- Esto te lo voy a cobrar caro Neliel. – Tomó la mano de la chica sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos el uno al otro mientras ella le sonreía triunfante. Acto seguido se sentó a su lado derecho mientras que la anciana colocaba el casete en el reproductor VHS y Vega precavido como siempre se hizo por detrás del sofá al lado izquierdo de la secretaria, el video empezó a correr.

Lo primero que se veía en pantalla era una escena obscura, casi no se podían distinguir objetos ni el lugar pero una voz se escuchaba de fondo, era masculina pero no se entendía mucho de lo que susurraba, luego la pantalla se iluminó y de dejó ver un pasillo y la puerta entre abierta de una habitación, quien cargaba la cámara se dirigió hasta ese sitio que cautelosamente iba entrando por la abertura a esa habitación, la luz se hizo enceguecedora pero una vez el lente de aquella cámara se ajustó a la medida se pudo distinguir una gran cama y sobre ella una mujer de rostro familiar.

-" _Buenos días_ " – Decía la voz de quien sujetaba dicha cámara.

\- _"¿Dom? ¿Qué estás haciendo con esa filmadora?"_

\- _"La adquirí hace unos días y es para grabar en video todo lo referente a nuestro hijo ¿Qué te parece amor?"_

\- _"Me parece un lindo detalle, solo porque vas a grabar a nuestro Grimmjow…"_

\- _"¿Dónde está el bebé más valiente de todos?"_ – Dijo quien aparentemente era el padre de Grimmjow que por ahora solo se le podía oír la voz de fondo. La cámara bajó un poco la visión dejando ver a un pequeño bebé recostado boca arriba sobre la cama y completamente desnudo, pues la madre estaba en proceso de cambiarle el pañal. El chiquillo solo miraba curioso y hacía ruidos con su boca.

\- Awwww pero mira qué lindo. – Dijo encantada la peli verde.

\- PFFFF JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Por Dios, podría ver este video cien veces y siempre me hará reír… es decir… míralo, mira su pequeña verguita, jajajajajajaja… - Se reía a todo pulmón el asistente.

\- Así la debes tener tu Vega porque la mía ahora es diez veces más grande y más…

\- ¡IUGH! ¡GRIMMJOW COCHINO! No me interesa escuchar de qué tamaño la tengas…

\- Si quieres puedes verla. – Le respondió con su típica sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

\- Bueno niños, esas cosas no se hablan frente a una dama. - Los reprimió la anciana.

El video siguió su curso, solo mostraba la secuencia en que la madre le cambiaba el pañal a su hijo y finalizaba alzándolo en brazos mientras ambos se despedían de la cámara.

\- Ahora yo elijo el siguiente.- Dijo el asistente saltando de su lugar hacia la caja de videos sin temor a que su jefe se le pudiese mandar encima para ahorcarlo con sus propias manos. Escarbó entre la montaña de casetes hasta encontrar uno que se titulaba "primer día en la escuela". – Estoy seguro que con este te vas a reír mucho Nell.

Puso el video en curso luego de haber sacado el otro y la película empezó a andar, se podía ver la imagen de la mujer peli azul mientras parecía estar tratando de descifrar algo con la cámara.

- _"Amooor. ¿Cómo es que funciona este aparato?"_

 _\- "Tienes que oprimir el botón rojo cariño" –_ Se escuchaba a lo lejos _._

 _\- Ya lo hice ¿Y luego?_

 _\- Pues ya estás filmando._

 _\- "Oh, vaya si tienes toda la razón… Estos aparatos no se me dan muy bien…" –_ Ahora la mujer salía de escena mientras tomaba la cámara en sus manos y apuntaba el lente hacia otro lado, una pared blanca para ser exactos. – _"Ven mi ojitos del cielo, ya puedes salir"_

\- _"No quiero mamá…"_

 _\- "Ven cariño, solo un momentico para que mamá te pueda ver ¿si?"_

 _\- "No quiero…"_

 _\- "Si vienes te prometo muchos dulces para la tarde."_

 _\- "No quiero…"_

 _\- "Ven, por favooor…"_

 _\- "Que no quiero mamá…"_

 _\- "¡Grimmjow! Obedece a tu madre." –_ Se escuchó la fuerte voz del padre a lo lejos.

\- _"Ash…" –_ Resignado el chiquillo salió de su escondite para aparecer en el cuadro de escena, haciendo mala cara como de costumbre. Lo gracioso de todo esto es que en la pantalla se podía ver a un Grimmjow de más o menos tres o cuatro de edad, traía puesto un bléiser pequeño de paño azul, una camisa blanca con corbata y bermudas beige, medias blancas que le llegaban poco más debajo de la rodilla, zapatos negros bien embolados y la mejor parte, el peinado, partido a la mitad, aplastado a mas no poder con lo que parecía ser gel, se veía como un pequeño nerd, solo le hacían falta las gafas de vidrio grueso.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡POR DIOOOS! Juro que nunca superaré ese video… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… - Decía el joven Vega mientras se reía a todo pulmón tirado en el suelo y doblándose del dolor de estómago que le provocaban los espasmos de la carcajada. Mientras tanto la señorita simplemente cubrió sus labios con la mano derecha y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risita de ellos que fue totalmente audible para el joven de cabellos azules que tenía a su lado y la estaba mirando mal.

\- Jejejeje, te ves muy tierno Grimm, casi como un muñequito, jejejejeje. – Se reía con disimulo.

\- Es el peor traje que recuerdo haberme puesto en mi vida…

\- ¿Quién te peinó, eh?

\- Adivina… - Rodó los ojos de un lado para otro.

\- Mi niño se veía muy bien presentado de esa forma, no sé por qué no te gustaban los peinados que yo te hacía…

\- Porque eran de nerd abuela y eso no va conmigo sino con Vega.

\- AJAJAJAJA… ha, a mí nunca me han peinado de esa forma tan ridícula.

\- Awwww yo creo que te veías bonito… yo quiero ver otro…

\- No más videos por hoy.

\- Poooor fis Grimm, el último y ya ¿sí?

\- Que no.

\- Si, si, pooorfis, déjame escogerlo a mi ¿sí? – Le hizo un irresistible puchero de niña mimada.

\- Bueeeno… - Contestó resignado ante esa carita de borrego. – Pero que sea el último.

\- ¡YUPI! – Dijo dando un salto fuera del sofá hacia la caja de cartón, acto seguido escarbó y escarbó hasta encontrar uno que le pareció interesante, se titulaba "en el parque". Sacó la anterior cinta y puso esa en curso, como siempre la típica pantalla azul antes de aparecer la primera imagen en la cual se veía un prado verde y cielo azul, de fondo un pequeño parque infantil con columpios, rodaderos, toboganes, ruedas de la fortuna, pasamanos, todos hechos en madera.

Habían niños corriendo hacia un lado y otro jugando, saltando, gritando y riendo, luego la cámara se fijó en un pequeño peli azul celeste que aparentemente apenas aprendía a caminar pues lo hacía con torpeza sujetándose de cual estructura encontrara para sostenerse. Frente a él se podía observar nuevamente a la hermosa madre quien un poco acurrucada extendía sus brazos hacia su hijo esperando seguramente a que el niño caminara hacia ella.

- _"Ven donde mami corazón, ven…"-_ El pequeñito también extendía sus diminutas manitas tratando de alcanzar las de su madre pero estaba muy lejos como para lograrlo, debía entonces caminar hacia ella. Seguramente quien filmaba era la nana o alguna otra persona diferente al padre porque la escena temblaba mucho.

\- _"Ma… mah, maa…"-_ Trataba de pronunciar el niño mientras lentamente se acercaba a ella.

\- _"Vamos mi cielo, solo unos pasitos más…" –_ Estuvo a punto de agarrar una de las manos de la mujer cuando repentinamente de la parte de arriba se vio entrar en escena un balón que chocó con toda fuerza en la cabeza del pequeño tumbándolo al suelo y por consiguiente hacerlo llorar.

\- "WUAAAAAH, WAAAAAAH" – Se escuchaban los lloriqueos.

\- _"¡Grimmjow! Corazón, ¿estás bien? ¿Te golpearon muy fuerte amor?"_ – La preocupada madre inmediatamente se puso de pies y levantó a su hijo del suelo mientras este aún tenía los ojitos apretujados y llorosos. – _"¡OIGAN SALVAJES! ¿Qué les pasa, eh? ¿Acaso quieren matar a alguien con ese balón o qué?_ " – Dijo repentinamente la mujer con un tono de voz fuerte y aterrador, para nada similar a la dulce voz que antes sonaba de sus labios, como toda una leona protegiendo a su cachorro.

\- _"Di… disculpe señora no volverá a pasar… "_ – Dijo un asustado joven de más o menos seis o siente que entraba en el cuadro para salir corriendo rápidamente.

\- _"¿Cómo está el niño? ¿Se golpeó muy fuerte?" –_ Cuestiono preocupada la voz de otra mujer, seguramente la nana quien sostenía la cámara.

\- _"Si Yuriko, está bien afortunadamente…"_ – El pequeño seguía llorando pero ya no tan fuerte en brazos de su madre quien lo arrullaba de un lado a otro.

\- _"Que alivio…"_

 _\- "Waaaah, waaaaah…"_

 _\- "Shhh, ya mi amor, no llores más, esos niños malos no vendrán a hacerte daño, yo estoy aquí y te cuidaré y protegeré siempre…" –_ La escena terminó y todos los espectadores estaban en silencio. Extrañamente Vega no había hecho ningún comentario ni se había reído de nada, al igual que Nell y la nana, quien rompió el silencio fue Grimmjow.

\- Bueno, y ya, eso fue lo último, no más videos por hoy. – Se puso de pies y se dirigió escaleras arriba, mientras la anciana sacaba el casete y lo guardaba en la caja con el resto.

\- Eeeeeh, que lástima, yo que quería ver más… - Dijo el chico presente.

\- Puede que para mi niño sea doloroso ver este tipo de filmaciones, era una época en la que todo era felicidad… - El Vega se quedó callado, no podía burlase de nada pues la víctima ya no estaba presente y al parecer ese último video había tocado alguna herida que aún no había cicatrizado, la chica peli verde no pronunció palabra alguna, se puso de pies mientras se acomodaba sus pantuflas de peluche y subió hasta el segundo piso para alcanzar al joven.

Al llegar no lo encontró en los pasillos ni en su habitación pero al ingresar en esta pudo notar el ruido del agua correr, seguramente se estaba tomando la ducha. Ella por su parte haría lo mismo pues ya casi era medio día y ninguno de los dos se había aseado.

Pasó cerca de media hora mientras la peli verde se arreglaba ya con la ropa limpia puesta y el secador alisando sus largos cabellos, se peinó un par de veces con el cepillo de cerdas gruesas y salir del baño finalmente. Al hacerlo pudo escuchar a lo lejos la voz de su paciente llamándola, seguramente necesitaba ayuda con algo.

\- ¡Enfermera!

\- Ya, ya llegué… - Entró con cautela por la puerta de la habitación observando al chico sentado al borde de la cama con una toalla pequeña sobre sus hombros, el cabello desordenado escurriéndole gotas de agua, un pantalón de jean puesto y el torso desnudo, como de costumbre. - ¿Qué necesitas paciente?

\- Que me ayudes con el cinturón enfermera. – Ella se acercó a él mientras se ponía de pies, tomó el cinturón de cuero marrón de la mano del hombre y comenzó a pasarlo por entre las aberturas del pantalón sin titubear, parece ser que ya estaba dejando la timidez con él.

\- Sabes, un día de estos quisiera ver todos esos videos contigo, me parece muy lindo detalle haberlos grabado.

\- Son locuras que se le ocurrían al viejo y la verdad… hay cosas que no me gusta recordar… - La chica sonrió.

\- No seas mentiroso eeeh… - Levantó la cara para verlo a los ojos, él le miraba con una expresión de incógnito. – No creas que no me di cuenta de la sonrisa que hiciste cuando en el video tu madre te defendió de esos niños, fue gracioso debes admitirlo.

\- Ñaaah, mamá era… un poco malgeniada…

\- Pues a alguien debiste haberle sacado el "malgenio". – Ahora le abrochaba la reata metálica. – Es bonito que tengas recuerdos de esos grabados para siempre, y cada que los quieras ver los puedes sacar de la caja y prender la tv, en cambio yo no puedo hacer algo como eso…

\- Nell… no creo que debamos ver eso si te incomoda…

\- No, no me incomoda, todo lo contrario, me divierte mucho ver ese tipo de cosas solo lo digo porque… Porque sé que pueden ser recuerdos dolorosos para ti porque extrañas a tu madre pero quisiera que te dieras cuenta de que tuviste la oportunidad de tener padres, de tener una familia, que aunque ya no sea igual que antes por lo menos puedes decir que lo viviste en algún momento… - La voz de la chica se cortó de golpe y no pudo evitar bajar la mirada. Maldita sea, quería evitar a toda costa que algo como esto sucediera, odiaba verla triste y odiaba más aún verla triste por su culpa.

\- Joder… Nell… no te pongas así, no es mi intención hacerte sentir mal es sólo que… - De verdad que era muy malo con las palabras de consuelo, nunca fueron su especialidad, de hecho podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que le había tocado darle apoyo moral a alguien y dos de esas veces había sido con ella incluyendo este mismo momento. Con su mano izquierda y el dedo índice levantó el rostro de la chica por el mentón para verla a los ojos los cuales en ese momento se veían vidriosos. – Es solo que quizás no le doy la suficiente importancia a eso, quizás… no estoy acostumbrado a demostrar lo que siento…

\- ¿Y qué sientes? – Fue una pregunta inesperada, tanto que hizo formar un nudo en la garganta del chico, de hecho sentía muchas cosas en esos momentos, nostalgia por los recuerdos, quizá tristeza por el pasado, remordimiento por verla a ella en ese estado, pero… sentía algo más, sentía algo extraño al verla a ella tan cerca de él como en tantas anteriores veces pero no era un sentimiento lujurioso o carnal, era algo que le daba calor, que lo hacía sentir lleno, completo… No sabía qué responder en esos momentos.

\- Siento que me debes muchos besos señorita Oderschvank ¿Recuerdas que dije que te lo iba a cobrar caro? – La agarró por detrás de las caderas.

\- Aaaah, no me digas ¿aparte de que te doy servicios de enfermería tengo que pagarte?

\- Los "servicios de enfermería" ya están pagos señorita, y me refiero a otro tipo de pago… - Lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de la chica hasta sentir que sus narices hacían contacto, sin haber cerrado aún los ojos para besarla, ella se percató de que el hombre había detenido su acto seguramente para esperar a que ella le diera alguna señal con la cual proseguir.

La chica simplemente cerró sus ojos lentamente y acercó sus labios a los del joven para que hicieran contacto, fue un tanto inesperado porque siempre era él quien comenzaba con el beso, pero que ella haya tenido un poco de iniciativa en esta ocasión no le hacía daño a nadie.

Primero fue un leve roce de la superficie de sus labios para luego dar paso a algo más profundo, a un beso más pasional en que los labios de uno atrapaban a los del otro y viceversa, sus cabezas ladeaban de un lado a otro para asegurarse de no dejar un solo rincón sin explorar. Ella de manera tímida tenía la yema de sus dedos puestos en las caderas desnudas del joven mientras que él con la mano no enyesada daba leves caricias en la parte baja de la espalda de la chica, tratando de controlarse lo más posible pues con esas prendas que ella traía puestas era un tanto difícil de ignorar su muy deseable cuerpo, el pantalón negro de licra ajustado, la camisa fucsia tipo escote barco que rodeaba sus hombros dejando libre su cuello y clavículas con unas arandelas colgando de este, con cualquier trapo puesto quedaba perfecta aunque… le gustaría más verla sin ellos.

El hombre fue quien liberó el contacto de sus bocas pero antes de perder el ritmo paseó sus labios por la mejilla de la chica plasmando delicados besos en ella y conforme lo iba haciendo iba trazando un camino por su mandíbula bajando peligrosamente por su cuello saboreando cada centímetro de su deliciosa piel, aspirando su aroma natural, memorizando cada parte de su recorrido con todos sus sentidos, ella por su parte no pudo evitar que una risita se le escapara de la boca.

-Jejejeje, Grimm… no, me haces cosquillas… - Echó el cuerpo un poco hacia atrás para evitar que su compañero siguiera haciendo eso.

\- Aaaah con que eres cosquilluda ¿eh? – Le miró con malicia.

\- Como toda persona normal tontito ¿o tú no lo eres?

\- No lo soy.

\- Si como no…

\- Bueno, de hecho sí hay una parte donde me dan cosquillas…

\- ¡Niños! ¡Bajen a comer! ¡El almuerzo está listo! – La voz de la anciana interrumpió a la pareja, sobre todo a la peli verde quien iba a darle una respuesta de asco a eso que acababa de decir el hombre. Se separaron y ella ayudó al joven a ponerse su camisa de cuadros rojos. Se colocó unas medias y con eso no más bajaron al comedor.

Todo estaba servido, Vega, Giriko y la anciana ya estaban sentados esperándolos.

\- Vaya, pero sí que tardaron bastante ¿qué tanto hacían los tortolitos eh? – Cuestionó sugestivamente el muchacho.

\- Na-Nada… - Dijo la chica un tanto avergonzada.

\- Nada que te importe Vega…

\- Bueno bueno, en la mesa no se discute ¿Qué acaso tengo que regañarlos siempre? – Los interrumpió la anciana molesta, de verdad que a veces parecían un par de adolescentes prematuros, era raro verlos así para los ojos de la oji oliva pues en el trabajo eran un poco más serios, solo un poco. El mayordomo soltó una pequeña risa ante la escena, hace tiempo que no llenaban esa mesa con tantos invitados.

Empezaron a comer todos al tiempo como de costumbre, definitivamente esa señora cocinaba de maravilla, los fideos, el ramen y hasta el sushi tenían una sazón única y especial. Debía aprenderse todas esas recetas la enfermera, sí o sí.

\- Ahhhh, estuvo delicioso abuela, muchas gracias. – Dijo satisfecho el joven oji miel.

\- Por nada mi querido.

\- Gracias nana, estuvo rico… - Le siguió el Jeaggerjaques luego de haber terminado con su plato. El chico Vega le miró sorprendido pues ese orgulloso no acostumbraba a dar las gracias nunca, miró a Nell buscando una respuesta con una ceja levantada y ella simplemente le sonrió, eran tan evidente, ahora todo era claro como el agua.

\- Bueeeeno, yo me retiro, tengo que ir a terminar de digitar documentos que se supone Grimmjow debería estar revisando.

\- Para algo te pago.

\- Si, si, como sea. Mañana te enviaré por correo todos los asuntos de esta semana para que los revises. – El peli azul le respondió asintiendo con su cabeza, por primera vez en ese día se comportaban como gente civilizada.

\- Espera joven Vega, no se te olvide llevar tu torta…- Dijo la anciana viniendo lo más rápido que podía de la cocina para entregar el recién horneado pastel de chocolate que olía a maravillas.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Eso no puede quedarse ni por accidente. – Partió una buena tajada y se la llevó en un recipiente de plástico, la repartiría con sus padres después antes de comérsela él solo por completo. – Bueno, ahora sí, adiós a todos. – Dijo haciendo un ademán con su mano derecha justo al lado de la puerta, los aludidos se despidieron de él a excepción del peli azul quien se conformó con simplemente levantar su mano buena.

Justo abrió la puerta el Vega y por escasos centímetros estuvo a nada de chocar frente a frente con unos protuberantes pechos.

\- Hola Vega, que gusto encontrarte aquí.

\- Se-señorita Matsumoto… - El pobre chico colorado como un tomate no sabía si mirar a la mujer a los ojos o a sus muy redondas amigas que casualmente quedaban a la altura del chico.

\- ¡RAAAAAN!

\- ¡NEEEEEEEEL!

Las mencionadas pegaron un grito como si no hubiese un mañana, la rubia de un empujón corrió a Vega hacia un lado pues le estorbaba el camino hacia su amiga quien ya venía hacia ella para regalarle un fuerte y apretado abrazo de los que acostumbraba.

-¡Neeeeeell! Amiga ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Si te han tratado bien? – Decía mientras cada vez daba el abrazo con más fuerza.

\- Bi-bien… a-amiga me… me estás dejando sin aire…

\- Ups, lo siento amiguis pero hace tiempos que no te veía…

\- Nos vimos ayer Ran…

\- Si, pero parece que fue hace una eternidad…

\- ¡Neeeell!

\- ¡Rukia! – Ahora detrás de la voluptuosa rubia se encontraba la pequeña Rukia quien hasta hace unos momentos era invisible para sus ojos. – Amiga, ¿cómo estás? – La peli verde sin consideración alguna soltó el abrazo que tenía con Rangiku para levantar del suelo a la morena y darle su buen abrazo también, apretujándola contra sus grandes delanteras.

\- Neeell que me dejas sin aire…

\- Que grata sorpresa verlas a las dos ¿cómo están? ¿Qué las trae por aquí?

\- ¿Cómo que qué nos trae por aquí? – Dijo Rukia levantando una ceja y con las manos en las caderas. – Pues tu tontita, no venimos a ver al gruñón de tu jefe.

\- Escuché eso enfermera enana… - Le gritó Grimmjow desde lo lejos.

\- ¿A quién llamas ena…?

\- ¡Tío Grimmjow! – Ahora detrás de la morena salía una niña rubia y pequeña quien se dirigía hacia el susodicho para saludarlo, corrió hasta donde estaba y se lanzó encima.

\- ¿Lilinette? ¿Qué haces…? AAAAAAGHHH – Lanzó un grito al aire cuando su brazo lastimado se vio comprometido entre el abrazo de la pequeña.

\- ¡Tío Grimmjow! ¿Estás bien? Me dijeron que te habían atropellado…

\- Lilinette, jovencita ten más cuidado ¿no ves que Grimmjow está lastimado de un brazo? – Apareció en escena el alto trigueño.

\- ¿Señor Stark? ¿Quién más falta? ¿Cuántos vinieron? – Cuestionó la peli verde extrañada de ver tantas personas juntas al mismo tiempo en un mismo lugar.

\- Solo nosotros cuatro querida Nell.- Respondió la rubia.

\- Si, mis jefes me dejaron salir temprano hoy para venir a saludarte. – Continuó la peli negra.

\- Y como el señor Stark me invitó a salir después de la jornada laboral me dijo que si lo acompañaba con su hija a visitarlos y claramente no me iba a negar y así es como entra Rukia en el combo.

\- Vaya, que bueno, me alegra mucho verlas acá chicas. – Sonrió con satisfacción la peli verde. – Vengan las voy a presentar. – Tomó de ambas manos a las mujeres y las trajo consigo hasta la mesa del comedor donde aún estaba sentado Grimmjow con Lilinette sobre sus piernas haciendo mala cara mientras la niña le contaba alguna de sus cientos de anécdotas. – Abuela Yuriko, Giriko, ellas son Rangiku y Rukia, mis mejores amigas. Chicas, les presento al mayor domo y la nana de Grimmjow.

\- Encantadas. – Dijeron las mujeres al unísono.

\- Un placer conocerlas señoritas. – Respondieron ellos.

\- Esta casa es muy grande y bonita… - Decía maravillada la rubia.

\- Era de los padres de mi niño Grimmjow… - Comentó la anciana.

\- ¿Mi niño? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – La imprudente de Matsumoto no pudo evitar que una carcajada saliera desde sus entrañas. - ¿NIÑO? ¿EL JEFE NIÑO? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Literalmente estaba haciendo bullying con sus risas desmedidas.

\- Mas te vale controlarte si no quieres que te despida Matsumoto. – Dijo el peli azul quien había estado atento a la escena desde hace rato.

\- No dejaría que lo hicieras Jeaggerjaques. – La defendió el Coyote.

\- ¿Ah? – Hizo un gracioso gesto al escuchar las palabras de aquel hombre.

\- Siiii. Lo que pasa tío Grimmjow es que mi papi y la señorita Matsumoto han estado saliendo desde hace unos días atrás.

\- ¿Y cómo es que me vengo a enterar hasta ahora? Se aprovechan de mi ausencia para hacer lo que les venga en gana ¿Qué falta? ¿Qué Vega convierta mi oficina en un burdel?

\- Y hablando de Vega ¿Dónde está? – Cuestionó el mayor.

\- Yo lo vi salir en su auto, tenía la cara pálida, como fantasma. – Respondió la niña.

\- Pero bueno aquí no estoy hablando del inútil ese sino de tu relación con Rangiku, Stark.

\- Ah, eso. Hemos estado saliendo hace ya casi una semana, ella me dijo que le gustaba yo le dije que a mi también y estamos viendo si puede funcionar…

\- ¿No te parecería genial que Ran fuera mi nueva mamá? Estaríamos de compras todo el día todos los días, en todas las tiendas de moda y de dulces ¿Cierto tío Grimmjow?

\- Yo solo espero que estén respetando las normas de la empresa Stark…

\- Por supuesto querido jefe, más o menos así como tú y la señorita Neliel.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Oh vamos, no creas que no me he enterado de lo que hay entre ustedes…

\- Aún no hay nada entre nosotros ¿Y quién te fue con el chisme? Apuesto a que lo hizo Vega…

\- Quizás hay algo de cierto en eso, pero tú también eras demasiado evidente compañero, no sabes fingir cuando estás interesado en una chica.

\- ¡Que genial! Eso quiere decir que ya le puedo decir a la señorita Nell tía Nell ¿verdad?

\- Eeeeeh, no lo creo Lilinette, no creo llegar a algo formal con ella.

\- Eres un bobo tío Grimmjow, Nell es buena y bonita, deberían casarse y tener hijos.

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no niña loca, ni en cien años.

\- Que sí.

\- Que no.

\- Que si si si sii.

\- NO.

\- Siiii… - El hombre padre de la niña observaba la infantil discusión que se desataba entre esos dos, Grimmjow aún no se daba cuenta de ello pero sabía manejar muy bien a los niños aunque refunfuñara y negara mil veces diciendo que no le gustaban, y ahora que su hija lo mencionaba a él le vendría bien tener hijos, tener su propia familia, ya estaba en edad y demostraba que era bueno tratándolos ¿por qué no intentarlo aunque sea? Stark podía ser viejo y distraído, pero bien dicen que "más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo" y estaba convencido de que esos dos, Nell y Grimmjow, llegarían a una relación formal en algún momento, eso podía darlo por seguro, solo debían tomarse su tiempo y conocerse más y que la señorita Nell diera el primer paso porque seguro el idiota de Grimmjow no sería capaz de hacerlo.

\- ¿Y dónde está tu habitación Nell? – Cuestionó curiosa la rubia.

\- Ran, no puedes andar preguntando eso en casa ajena…- Le reprimió Rukia.

\- Aaaaaay Rukis, es que la casa es tan grande y bonita que podría recorrerla toda de arriba abajo…

\- Jajajajaja, no se preocupen chicas si quieren puedo llevarlas y mostrárselas, claro con el permiso de la nana… - Dirigiéndose ahora hacia la anciana.

\- Claro niñas, tienen todo el permiso. – Sonrió. - ¿Quieren que les lleve algo de comer o de beber?

\- No, muchas gracias… - Dijo la oiji violeta.

\- Si, es que acabamos de almorzar y estamos llenas.

\- Bueno, entonces vamos chicas. – Y las tres subieron por las escaleras al segundo piso. Al llegar quedaron maravilladas por el amplio y lujoso espacio que las rodeaba.

\- Mira que grande y bonito es este lugar… Dudo que quieras volver a mi casa después de vivir aquí Nell…

\- Si, parece que nuestra amiga ya se nos subió de estrato… - Agregó la peli negra.

\- No sean bobas, claro que no, saben que podría vivir en una mansión o en un pequeño departamento sin problema alguno y seguiría tratándolas igual…

\- Seee como no… - Le hizo caso omiso la rubia. – Yaaa Nell, muéstranos tu súper mega ultra lujosa habitación.

\- Es esta de acá. – Dijo estando al lado de la puerta que justo después abrió para darle paso a sus amigas.

\- Wooooow.- Dijeron ambas al unísono al encontrarse con ese grandísimo espacio donde fácilmente podrían caber otras dos camas grandes sin tocarse entre ellas.

\- Es enorme… ¿Y todo esto es para ti sola Nell?

\- Si Ran, aquí duermo yo…

\- ¡ YUPI ! – Dijo la rubia mientras se lanzaba boca abajo sobre la mullida cama de Nell, tan grande que fácilmente cabrían tres personas sin incomodarse unas a otras. – Esto es para reyes, esto si es vida… - Dijo encantada con el lugar.

\- Y eso que no han visto la habitación de Grimmjow, es mucho más grande y bonita que esta…

\- Huuuuuy, pero mira nada más… Ya le llamas por su nombre y no como "jefe" o "señor"… - Le miró pícara la oji azul.

\- Y además ya conoces hasta su habitación… Que traviesa nos saliste Nell… - Le seguía el juego la pequeña enfermera.

\- Ash, no sean bobas, no es lo que se imaginan.

\- A ver… - Se lanzó Rukia también encima de la cama. – Entonces cuéntanos amiga, ¿cómo van las cosas entre tú y tu jefe? ¿Ya se te declaró? ¿Ya hubo de… "esto" y de "aquello"?

\- ¡RUKIA! ¡Pero qué preguntas son esas...!

\- Cuéntanos amiga. – Miraba interesada Rangiku mientas apoyaba su rostro entre sus manos con los codos apoyados sobre el colchón.

\- Bueno, pero solo si ustedes prometen contarme lo suyo…

\- Ash, obvio que si amiga… Pero comienza tú.

\- Okay… Emmmm…. ¿Qué les puedo decir? Pues, creo que nos hemos conocido un poco mejor y no ha sido atrevido ni grosero conmigo, todo lo contrario…

\- ¿Ya se te declaró? – Preguntó emocionada la rubia.

\- No, él no es de esos, aunque sé que siente algo por mí…

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Dijo ahora Rukia.

\- Porque… nos volvimos a besar.

\- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAA! – Gritaron emocionadas las dos chicas como un par de adolescentes recibiendo el autógrafo de su cantante favorito.

\- ¡Qué lindo! Pero él no te obligó a hacerlo ¿cierto?

\- No Ran, digamos que… se dio y me dejé llevar.

\- ¿Y te gustó? ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron? ¿Le cogiste las nalgas mientras lo hacías?

\- ¡RAN!

\- ¿Qué? Es una pregunta normal…

\- Yo no lo toco cuando lo beso ¿qué te pasa?

\- Hay que saber aprovechar cariño.

\- Bueno, esa serás tú pero yo no… Y respecto a las otras preguntas pues… Lo hemos hecho como unas cinco o seis veces, no recuerdo bien.

\- Mira que llevan un día y medio y ya todas esas veces… A este paso van a tener sexo muy pronto…

\- ¡RAN! – Gritaron las otras dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Puede suceder, y si los dos se quieren… ¿por qué no? Además el condenado está muy bueno…

\- La verdad es que sí, apoyo en eso a Rangiku. – Afirmaba la morena con la cabeza. - ¿Pero tú que sientes Nell? ¿Te gusta? ¿Lo quieres?

\- Chicas… yo… No lo sé, creo que aún estoy confundida…

\- Hay una buena manera de saberlo tú sólo responde sí o no ¿de acuerdo? – Le dijo la rubia. La chica asintió.

\- ¿Sientes mariposas en el estómago cada que lo ves, cada que se te acerca y cada que se besan?

\- Pues… si…

\- ¿Te sientes bien cuando estas con él?

\- Sí…

\- ¿Te sientes nerviosa cuando te mira?

\- Si…

\- Suficiente, es oficial, estás enamorada.

\- Ran, claro que no, tampoco tanto como "enamorada"

\- Estoy segura de lo que digo Nell ¿o no lo crees Rukia?

\- Pues no soy la más experta en esto de los sentimientos pero la verdad es que sí se te nota demasiado Nell, sabes que lo quieres pero no te atreves a admitirlo.

\- Bueno sí, sí lo quiero, pero no… es decir, no me quiero enamorar de él, no quiero volver a estar mal por culpa de un hombre…

\- No todos son iguales amiga, si le das la oportunidad de demostrarte que él es diferente pueda que formen una linda pareja. – Las palabras de la peli negra sonaban un poco más amables.

\- Tal vez… después veremos qué sigue sucediendo. ¿Y cómo vas tú con Ichigo eeeeh?

\- ¡AY SI! Vamos Rukia, cuéntale a Nell.

\- Jejeje, bueno, lo que pasa es que… el idiota cabeza de zanahoria me pidió que saliéramos en plan de cita mañana.

\- Waaaaah que genial amiga. Y supongo que aceptaste ¿cierto?

\- Pues, con algo de dificultad pero le dije que sí.

\- ¿Y a dónde irán?

\- No me quiso decir, dijo que sería una sorpresa.

\- Que romántico, tú también debes aceptar que te gusta Ichigo, Rukia. Se te nota en los ojos.

\- Ay ya, no empiecen, él no me gusta.

\- Ajam.

\- Pues es algo que descubriré mañana así que no me presionen.

\- Si claro, si aceptaste su propuesta es porque te gusta.

\- Ya… no empieces Nell.

\- Te gusta, te gusta, TE GUSTA… - Le decía a manera de canto.

\- Siii, te gusta, te gusta, te gusta…- Le seguía el juego la rubia.

\- Ash bueno, si eso las hace felices y se callan de una vez por todas entonces sí, sí me gusta.

\- Jajajajaja sabía que debías admitirlo Rukis. – Le sonrió la rubia.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti Rangiku? ¿Qué sientes por el señor Stark?

\- Pues… hemos estado saliendo.

\- Aja, eso ya lo sabemos ¿Y?

\- Pues, me cae bien, es simpático y su hija es un amor.

\- ¿Te cae bien? ¿Sólo eso? ¿No estás enamorada?

\- Pues hasta ahora nos estamos conociendo.

\- Raaaan…

\- Me parece atractivo, simpático y buena onda, me gusta pero no estoy enamorada…

\- Eres una tonta, te quejas de nosotras pero tú tampoco eres capaz de decirnos lo que sientes.

\- Pues ya se los dije chicas…

\- ¡Tramposa! – Nell agarró entre sus manos el primer objeto que encontró a su alcance el cual afortunadamente era una almohada y se la plasmó en toda la cara a la rubia, despeinándola un poco.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Con que esas tenemos eh? ¡Pues yo también sé jugar a eso! – Agarró la otra almohada y en vez de golpear a su contrincante lo hizo con la pequeña peli negra.

\- ¡Esto es una guerra de almohadas! – Proclamó la misma y entre todas comenzaron a darse golpes las unas a las otras, como si tuvieran de cinco de edad.

Así pasaron la tarde entre risas y juegos, las chicas contando chismes de lo que ocurría en sus trabajos mientras Nell les narraba algunas de las anécdotas que le contaba la anciana y de vez en cuando mencionaba una en la que su jefe aparecía de niño o de bebé mientras sus amigas se reían imaginando al gruñón ese con carita de inocencia, imposible de concebir.

En cambio en el piso de abajo la pequeña niña se divertía con su padre y su tío, jugaba varias cosas al tiempo y parecía no cansarse nunca, saltaba por aquí y por allá, hacía dibujos en hojas de papel, de vez en cuando molestaba al gato y cuando quería tomar un respiro se sentaba en el comedor a comer pedazos de la torta de la abuela, tanto así que a la anciana le tocó esconderla pues le preocupaba que la niña comiera de más y se enfermara del estómago, de cierta manera le recordaba en las épocas cuando "su niño" tenía la misma edad y era igual de hiperactivo, recordaba preparar esa torta de chocolate que tanto le gustaba exclusivamente para él, a veces tenía que dársela a escondidas de su madre pues a ella le preocupaba que le salieran caries, afortunadamente nunca sucedió.

\- Giriko ¿Recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez que esta casa estuvo tan llena de gente?

\- Fue hace bastante, no sabría decirte con exactitud.

\- Lo sé. Esta casa tan grande y silenciosa me traía nostalgia pero ahora que la veo así creo que se ve más alegre, más viva.

\- Y todo comenzó desde que la señorita Nell llego acá.

\- Exacto. Estoy segura que esa jovencita traerá alegría a este lugar y sobre todo a mi niño Grimmjow.

\- Si, tal vez no deba entrometerme en la vida del amo pero… creo que ya es hora de que siente cabeza ¿No lo crees?

\- Por supuesto, he estado pidiendo en mis oraciones por él siempre y creo que mis plegarias han sido escuchadas, estoy segura de que podrá cambiar para bien.

\- ¿Tú crees que lleguen a enamorarse?

\- Estoy segura de ello, claro, si es que ya no lo están… - Le miró con complicidad. - ¿Te imaginas? Podríamos ver niños pequeños corriendo por aquí y por allá, por la sala, por el antejardín, jugando en la pradera, mis pequeños nietecitos, sería ver mi último sueño hecho realidad y espero alcanzar a vivir para verlo.

\- Yo también espero que así sea.

Y así entre charlas, juegos y risas la tarde se pasó volando.

En menos de lo pensado ya eran la seis de la tarde y el cielo comenzaba a tornarse de naranja y rojo dando un espectáculo de colores sobre el lienzo del firmamento para dar paso a la noche.

\- Bueeeno, fue un placer conocerla señora Yuriko. – Dijo la "enana" despidiéndose de la anciana.

\- El placer fue mío niñas. – Respondió sonriente la mujer.

\- ¡Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto Nell! – Le gritó desde la puerta la alegre rubia mientras agitaba su mano de un lado a otro despidiéndose de la joven.

\- Claro que si Ran.

\- ¡Adiós tío Grimmjow! – Nuevamente la hiperactiva mocosa le saltó encima al peli azul para despedirse de un fuerte abrazo, cosa que hizo dolerle otra vez la mano y el antebrazo enyesado.

\- ¡AGH! ¡Lilinette!

\- No seas llorón… - Le sacó la lengua. – Adiós tía Nell. – A esta también se le abalanzó encima para darle un apretujón de brazos y la aludida le correspondió con la misma intensidad. Se sentía raro que le dijera "tía", pero seguramente lo decía de cariño así como hacía con Grimmjow, además… dado el caso en que ellos dos fueran una pareja entonces debía acostumbrarse a que la llamaran así, pero era hipotético.

Stark también se despidió de los presentes y tuvo que sacar a Lilinette casi a rastras pues no se quería despegar de Nell, con ella sentía una conexión especial.

Y finalmente tras la puerta desaparecieron.

\- Que jovencitas tan amables. Me cayeron muy bien.

\- Mis amigas son un tanto locas abuela, no se deje convencer tan pronto.

\- Yo creí que nunca se irían…

\- Grimmjow… no seas grosero, vinieron a visitarte para ver cómo estabas, eso es lo que hacen los amigos y las personas que te quieren…

\- Como sea… ¿Quieres ir arriba a ver un rato el firmamento?

\- Está bien, pero no me cambies de tema eh… Sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- Si señorita enfermera, ahora sube por esas escaleras y…

¡TIN TUN!

Volvió a sonar el timbre de la casa.

\- Quizás es Ran, de seguro se le ha olvidado algo, como siempre… - Dijo la peli verde caminando en dirección a la puerta esperando ver a su distraída amiga tras ella. Giró la perilla y con quien se encontró fue totalmente inesperado.

\- Señorita Neliel, dichosos los ojos. – Una mano masculina tomó la delicada de la chica y le plasmó un beso sobre los nudillos.

\- Se-señor Raidon. Que sorpresa…

\- No, si la grata sorpresa es mía de verla por acá junto con…

\- ¡Genial! Era lo único que faltaba en este día.

\- Grimmjow… - Terminó la frase. - ¡Que tal primo! ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Qué me dices de ese brazo eh? ¿Si te están dando todos los cuidados necesarios? – Se le acercó para darle un "pequeño" golpe en el hombro.

\- ¡Serás idiota! ¡No ves que todavía me duele!

\- Oh, disculpa, no fue mi intención. – Dijo con una sonrisa nada sincera en su rostro.

\- Mira Raidon, mas te vale que gires tu culo en dirección a la puerta o te juro que…

\- ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos? – De la puerta también entraron un par de señores mayores. Una mujer de traje elegante, cabello negro con visos blancos sujetados en un elaborado tocado en la parte superior de su cabeza, y junto a ella un señor un tanto robusto con la cabeza totalmente blanca, de traje también y con una pipa encendida en su boca soltando humo en forma de anillos.

\- Mi querido sobrino, pobrecito, mira como ese salvaje te dejó el brazo… - Se acercó la mujer.

\- Tía Margaret… - Saludó sin una pizca de ánimo.

\- Muchacho, hace cuanto que no te veía ¿cómo está tu padre? ¿Y los negocios?

\- Bien… - Respondió de la misma forma, seco y desinteresado, aquel sujeto acostumbraba siempre a preguntar primero por los negocios y por el dueño de los negocios, poco le importaba que tuviera un brazo roto.

\- Mis padres insistieron en venir a visitarte y bueno, henos aquí. – Explicó el otro peli azul.

\- Que bien… Pues ya que están aquí no hay de otra… Sigan… - Les hizo la invitación hacia el comedor.

\- Oh pero esta casa está tal cual como la recuerdo ¿cierto querido? – Habló la elegante señora.

\- Si si, tal cual como tu hermana la dejó… - Refiriéndose a la madre de Grimmjow.

\- Por favor, siéntense. – Dijo la nana apareciendo en escena. – En unos momentos termino de preparar la cena para servir.

\- Entre más pronto mejor, estoy muriendo de hambre.

\- Yo igual… - Dijo el primo peli azul.

El ambiente era un tanto incómodo, se veía que los padres de Raidon eran un tanto… subiditos de estrato, por la forma de hablar y hasta de caminar, así como los comentarios que decían de ciertos detalles que no les gustaban mucho, no saludaron a la enfermera pensando que era una empleada por ejemplo, y tampoco trataban muy bien a la nana de Grimmjow al igual que al mayordomo, al parecer igualarse a los "empleados" no era algo que acostumbraran hacer, lo curioso era ver lo distinto que era su hijo ante esto, Raidon a veces parecía petulante pero siempre con sus aires divertidos de hombre confiado agradaba a quienes se encontraban a su alrededor, o al menos eso pensaba la peli verde.

En menos de nada la nana llegó con los platos y la comida para servir, se comportaba de una manera extraña, casi no hablaba ni hacía comentarios como de costumbre simplemente iba sirviendo plato por plato en silencio, uno por uno, primero a los señores "invitados" luego a Grimmjow y por último a Nell.

\- ¿No va a comer abuela? – Le preguntó la chica al ver que se quedó de pies ahí junto al mayordomo.

\- No querida, mas tarde comeré. – Se veía que Grimmjow traía cara de pocos amigos, serio y con el ceño fruncido, se sentía como frustrado por algo pero en el momento no podía descifrar de qué o por qué. Antes de empezar a comer la señora madre de Raidon hizo un comentario carraspeado un poco la garganta antes de hablar.

\- Emmm, disculpen la pregunta pero… ¿No que los empleados comen en la cocina? – Dijo mirando hacia donde estaba Grimmjow pero luego pasó una mirada de desaprobación a la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella, Nelliel.

\- Vaya, no creí que nuestro sobrino permitiera este tipo de cosas. – Comentó el señor siguiéndole la idea a su esposa.

\- Eeeem, es que yo… - Trató de defenderse la peli verde con una voz suave y sutil, sin tratar de parecer que estuviese enojada ni mucho menos, simplemente quería aclarar el mal entendido.

\- Oh, y aparte de todo habla como si fuéramos sus iguales… Que vergüenza… - Dijo la señora presente, infortunadamente esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Sonó el arrastre de las patas de una silla sobre el suelo baldosinado del comedor captando la atención de todos los presentes pues el patrón de la casa se había puesto de pies.

\- Perdí el apetito, con permiso. – Dijo neutro, como si esas palabras la hubiese dicho un robot o una máquina con el tono un poco elevado. Caminó unos cuantos pasos en silencio hasta que se detuvo para decir las siguientes palabras. – Nell, ven conmigo, necesito que me ayudes con algo.

La chica sin preguntar ni cuestionar las razones en esos momentos obedeció, se puso de pies y siguió al joven por detrás quien ahora estaba subiendo las escaleras rumbo al segundo piso. Todos en el comedor quedaron en silencio.

\- Seguramente no tenía hambre, ya conocen a Grimmjow, en un momento está bien y al siguiente cambia de opinión. – Rompió el silencio Raidon para calmar un poco la tensión que se había formado.

\- Si, tienes razón hijo, mi sobrino siempre ha sido así, hay que comprender al muchacho ¿No lo crees así querida?

\- Totalmente amor. – Y continuaron comiendo sin darle mucha importancia a lo que acababa de suceder.

Mientras el azul celeste y la verde agua marina entraban a la habitación del primero, uno detrás del otro se iban acomodando sentados sobre el borde de la cama.

\- No sé si sea prudente preguntar pero… ¿Qué fue todo eso?

\- Si crees que Raidon me cae mal te informo que sus padres me caen peor.

\- Eso pude notarlo pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me trajiste contigo?

\- ¿Por qué? Pfff, no iba a permitir que esas lacras te insultaran, prefiero alejarme del problema antes de romperles la cara con la mano que aún tengo buena…

\- Estaba a punto de explicarles que no era una empleada…

\- No te hubiesen escuchado, así son ellos y la mayoría de gente que ronda por este círculo social, bienvenida a mi mundo. – Dijo en tono sarcástico mostrando una falsa sonrisa.

\- Pero… No entiendo, parecen ser personas amables.

\- Aparentan ser personas amables Nell, pero no lo son, sobre todo la hipócrita de mi tía… - Escupió con rabia. La chica le miró sorprendida y confusa. – Ella es hermana de mi madre. – Ahora tenía lógica el parentesco entre Grimmjow y Raidon. – Y es una tipa altanera y petulante, no le dirige la palabra a gente que no sea de su mismo estrato social, siempre tuvo sus preferencias al igual que el interesado de su marido…

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque así son. Mi tía nunca apoyó a mi madre en sus peores momentos cuando se vinieron a Japón con el viejo, incluso me enteré que llegaba a negar su parentesco con ella como hermanas, oh pero claro, justo cuando se enteró que mis padres tenían el dinero suficiente para ser nuevamente de clase social alta entonces volvió a aparecer en la vida de ellos, y sobre todo el padre de Raidon quien al enterarse de los negocios del viejo se le pegaba como sanguijuela a lamerle los pies para que lo incluyera en trabajos con su empresa. Son una manada de hipócritas…

\- Es triste enterarse de ese tipo de cosas…

\- Pero es necesario, así sabes qué clase de personas son las que te rodean. A mí me tratan bien porque soy el único heredero de toda la fortuna Jeaggerjaques y quieren que los tome en cuenta para que los incluya en negocios. ¿Por qué crees que el inútil de Raidon tiene un puesto que no se merece en mi empresa? Porque ellos le rogaron al viejo para que lo dejaran meter con la excusa de que "tenía que ponerse a trabajar en el negocio de la familia", por favor…

\- Pero… Raidon me parece una persona amable…

\- Nell… - La miró a los ojos tratando de aparentar estar serio pero no pudo evitar demostrar una expresión en su rostro que le parecía divertido e inocente lo que la chica acababa de decir. – Tú crees que todo mundo es bueno porque te trata bien o porque son amables contigo, pero te recuerdo que este es el mundo de las apariencias…

\- ¿Me quieres decir que Raidon es como ellos?

\- No lo es. Al menos no en su totalidad. Lo que pasa es que el idiota donde lo ves es bastante manipulable y créeme que cualquier cosa que sus padres le pidan hacer lo hace, sea lo que sea.

\- Pero no creo que sea capaz de hacer cosas tan graves…

\- Créeme, tengo mis razones para desconfiar de él, también tiene sus mañas bajo la manga muy bien escondidas y uno que otro vicio que le gusta satisfacer a base de dinero. Aunque no lo culpo del todo pues sus padres lo criaron de esa forma.

\- Cielos, si tú no me lo dices no me lo creo… - Él la miró divertido

\- La verdad, creo que aún no me lo crees pero algún día tendrás la suerte de presenciarlo en persona…

\- Yo esperaría no hacerlo.

\- Bueno, mientras esos se van… ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro.

\- No sé… tal vez pueda…

¡TOC TOC!

Sonaron unos golpes sobre la puerta de la habitación.

\- Mis queridos amigos, espero no haber interrumpido algo… - Entró Raidon sin esperar a que alguien le diese el permiso de pasar. El celeste rodó sus ojos de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Qué quieres Raidon?

\- Aaaah nada, venía a saludar. – El tipo muy confiado se lanzó encima de la cama de su primo boca arriba como si fuera la propia suya. - ¿Y qué hacen? ¿Por qué no bajan a terminar su cena?

\- Porque sus presencias me…

\- Porque no podíamos cambiar el vendaje de Grimmjow en presencia de tus padres Raidon… - Interrumpió al hombre antes de que hicieran un comentario fuera de lugar y comenzaran las discusiones.

\- Aaaaah ya veo, entonces aparte de secretaria también eres enfermera.

\- Así es. – Le sonrió.

\- Mira nada más, te envidio Grimmjow, que una mujer haga dos oficios al tiempo no es fácil de encontrar ¿De casualidad también sabes cocinar?

\- Sé algunas recetas…

\- Nelliel… - Se levantó de golpe y se sentó al lado de la chica. - ¡Cásate conmigo! Eres la mujer perfecta… - Le propuso mientras sostenía una de sus manos en las suyas y comenzaba a besarlas.

\- Este…

\- ¡Raidon! ¡Suéltala y deja tus idioteces para otro momento!

\- Primo, si tú no le propones matrimonio primero entonces lo haré yo, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad eeeeh. – Le picó un ojo a la chica.

\- Eres un… - El celeste estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima para atacarlo pero por fortuna la chica los detuvo.

\- ¡Bueno YA! ¡Basta los dos! Parecen un par de niños inmaduros. Voy a ir a traer el vendaje… - Se puso de pies. – Y cuando vuelva espero no encontrar esta habitación transformada en un ring de pelea ¿entendido? – Ambos asintieron asustados. La chica soltó un suspiro y salió de la habitación dando un golpe duro en la puerta al cerrarla.

\- Que sexy se ve enojada.

\- Esa es mi línea, idiota. – Le recriminó el ojos celestes.

\- Aaaaaaah, entonces admites que te gusta ¡Por fin!

\- Cállate…

\- Ya era hora primo, estás progresando. – Le dio un leve puño en el hombro.

\- Deja de fastidiar Raidon ¿no tienes algo más importante que hacer?

\- En realidad… no. ¡Ya sé! Podemos fingir que peleamos por un rato antes de que llegue la señorita Nell para que se enoje nuevamente ¿Te la imaginas? Podría desnudar mi trasero y con gusto recibiría latigazos de ella.

\- Eres un enfermo ¿lo sabías?

\- Sólo soy hombre y no me vengas con puritanismo que estoy seguro que también te han pasado pensamientos obscenos con ella.

\- Aunque así fuera no te los contaría y ahora que lo mencionas no estaría mal que ella te latigara unas cuantas veces, estoy seguro que te haría sangrar con el primer golpe.

\- Naaaah, la señorita Nell es una delicada flor…

\- Ella practica box, así que no creas que tiene una mano suave.

\- ¡¿PRACTICA BOX?! Dios, no puedo creerlo ¡Es perfecta! Eso es tan… tan…

\- ¿Sexy?

\- Exacto, es sexy, sexy y erótico.

\- Si, es lo que yo digo, es jodidamente caliente.

\- Es como ver a Megan Fox reparando autos medio desnuda en Transformers.

\- Naaah es mucho mejor que eso, ella no es plana como Megan.

\- Tienes razón, es como cualquier fantasía hecha realidad.

\- Lo sé…

\- Y sus piernas, y sus nalgas al caminar y sus grandes pech…

\- ¡OYE! Deja de morbosearla o seré yo quien te latigue.

\- Aaaaah pero bien que estás de acuerdo ¿no primito?

\- Si, pero solo yo puedo decir ese tipo de cosas, nadie más.

\- Que egoísta, deberías aprender a compartir.

\- Yo no comparto perlas finas con los cerdos.

\- Pues si no compartes entonces tendré que quitártela…

\- Ni lo intentes pedazo de… - Logró agarrarlo del cuello de la camisa justo cuando la peli verde volvió en escena.

\- ¿Siguen discutiendo?

\- Jajajajaja parece que quien se va a llevar los latigazos hoy eres tú querido primo…

\- Cállate.

\- ¿Latigazos? ¿De qué están hablando?

\- De nada. – Respondió rápido el celeste.

\- Que a Grimmjow le gustaría recibir latigazos tuyos preciosa.

\- ¿Aaaah? – Dijo desconcertada sin entender inocentemente aún el "doble sentido" escondido tras esa frase.

\- No le hagas caso, Raidon solo acostumbra a decir disparates. – Logró sonrojarse un poco.

\- Como sea… - La chica se sentó al lado derecho de su paciente. – Dame tu brazo, hay que reemplazar la venda sucia. – Así obedeció mientras la chica sacaba del empaque la nueva venda, luego comenzó a quitar cuidadosamente la que aún estaba atada al brazo del joven.

\- ¿Tienes práctica con eso preciosa?

\- Claro, es algo que me dedicaba a hacer en las clases de enfermería.

\- Eso me recuerda… ¿Sabes a quién me encontré el otro día Grimmjow?

\- ¿A quién? – Preguntó con desinterés.

\- A la señorita Sakura.

\- ¿Ah? – Cuestionó nuevamente sin entender aún a quién se refería.

\- Por Dios Grimmjow ¿no te acuerdas de ella? ¿Secundaria..? ¿Grado noveno?

\- Aaaaah ¿la enfermera?

\- Esa misma.

\- Uffff… - Dijo inconscientemente al venirse sus recuerdos a la mente.

\- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó curiosa la peli verde.

\- Era la enfermera de nuestra escuela, llegó cuando Grimmjow y yo cursábamos noveno, y… joder, estaba muy buena.

\- Demasiado. – Agregó el otro.

\- Recuerdo que todos en la secundaria nos lastimábamos o fingíamos estar enfermos para ir a verla y disfrutar un rato de la vista.

\- Aaa… - Dijo desinteresada la mujer.

\- ¿Y dónde te la encontraste? – Cuestionó el celeste.

\- La semana pasada mientras iba camino a casa de unos amigos, la vi pasar por la acera contraria.

\- ¿Y cómo se veía?

\- Magnífica, mucho mejor que antes, como toda una madura, ya sabes, esas de grandes curvas y que no tienen miedo de demostrarlo, pero iba con un niño de la mano que seguro era el hijo.

\- Diablos, que desperdicio, hembras así deberían ser propiedad de todos… ¡AUCH! – Sintió un calambre pasándole por todo el brazo derecho.

\- Lo siento ¿Te ajusté mucho la venda? – Dijo en tono sarcástico la enfermera como si le hubiese molestado el comentario que hizo.

\- Si… me dolió.

\- Pues qué lástima. – Frunció el ceño e infló los cachetes sin quitar la vista de su brazo.

\- Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme… - Dijo el primo al percatarse de la escenita que se estaba empezando a armar, lo mejor sería dejarlos solos un rato.

\- Ya era hora.- Comentó el celeste.

\- Adiós Rai, que estés bien… - La chica dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ponerse de pies y despedirse de beso con el susodicho.

\- Adiós preciosa, cuida bien a este amargado ¿de acuerdo? – Ella simplemente le sonrió y volvió a su sitio en lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pues eso, de despedirte tan cariñosamente de ese idiota.

\- Ah, nada fuera de lo normal.

\- Pfff, si claro… ¡Auch! Oye… lo estás dejando muy apretado…

\- Oh, lo siento, tal vez deberías ir a pedirle a la otra enfermera que te vende el brazo…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás celosa? – Le sonrió pícaramente.

\- No.

\- Claro que si lo estás.

\- Deberías aprender a callarte cuando debes.

\- Jajajajajaja no lo puedo creer, estás celosa.

\- ¡Que no lo estoy!

\- ¿Entonces por qué te enojas?

\- Porque… porque solo dices idioteces que a nadie le importan…

\- Aja, ¿cómo qué?

\- Como… como todo lo que acostumbras a decir.

\- Esa no es una respuesta.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que te responda entonces?

\- Que estabas celosa.

\- Que no lo estoy y punto.

\- ¿Por qué te cuesta admitirlo? Yo lo hice ayer sin problema.

\- Porque no es cierto.

\- Si lo es.

\- Sabes, ya me hiciste enojar, ahí verás quien te ayude a vendarte el brazo. – Se puso de pies con increíble rapidez, iba echando chispas hasta por los ojos.

\- ¡Neliel! – El hombre también se colocó de pies sobre el suelo y la agarró de un brazo para detenerla, él también era de poca paciencia y odiaba que lo dejaran con la palabra en la boca. - ¿Qué demonios te pasa eh? De un momento a otro te enojas y te vas como si nada…

\- Grimmjow, suéltame…

\- No te dejaré ir hasta que me respondas.

\- No tengo por qué responderte nada, déjame ir.

\- Sabes que no lo haré así que será mejor que cooperes.

\- Eres un prepotente, siempre crees que se debe hacer lo que tú digas…

\- Así es, ahora me vas a decir y vas a terminar de vendar el brazo antes que sea yo quien se enoje.

\- Ja, si claro, pues enójate todo lo que quieras porque no lo haré… - Ahora la chica forcejeaba el agarre que el hombre tenía sobre su brazo, tratando de soltarse.

\- No puedo creer lo terca que eres.

\- Si no te gusta puedes conseguirte alguien más que haga de enfermera y se aguante todos tus caprichos y desplantes. Oh, ya sé ¿Por qué no contratas a la tal Sakura? De seguro se llevarían de maravilla.

\- Nelliel…

\- Claro, como no, si tanto te molesta puedes reemplazarme por otra…

\- Nell…

\- Por otra que esté "más buena" y "mejor dotada" que yo y… - No alcanzó a terminar de decir la frase pues de un fuerte jalón el peli azul la atrajo hacia su pecho para besarla.

Fue tan rápido que ella no lo vio venir, solo se percató de lo sucedido cuando sintió el contacto de sus bocas moviéndose desenfrenadamente una sobre la otra con ira y pasión, cuando ella intentó romper el contacto el hombre usó su otra mano para sostenerle la cabeza por detrás y seguir disfrutando del espectáculo.

Como le encantaba verla enojada, como le excitaba el hecho de verla así enfrentándose a él sin miedo, sin vergüenza, con el ceño entre sus cejas fruncido, con esos ojos miel echando fuego, tantas veces que había estado esperando para callarla sorpresivamente en medio de alguna discusión con un beso hasta que por fin se le dio, la tenía ahí, en su habitación, entre sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza y sintiendo el roce de su cuerpo sobre el torso, maldición, la mente comenzaba a nublársele, la razón se estaba despidiendo para darle paso a la pasión. Ella le correspondía el beso con ira y casi que por obligación, estaba empezando a ser un poco más brusco que las veces anteriores pero sin percatarse de que ella también lo abrazaba, tenía una mano sujetándose de uno de sus hombros mientras que la otra la tenía sobre su cuello.

\- Nell… - Logró pronunciar su nombre en un instantáneo momento en que sus labios se separaron solo para tomar un respiro y continuar con el beso. – Eres… eres la única mujer que quiero… - Ahora paseaba sus labios por el cuello de la chica. – La única a la que deseo… - Increíblemente, usando solo su brazo izquierdo tuvo la fuerza suficiente para elevar a la chica del suelo para mantener el contacto con ella, sin interrumpir el acto mientras se la llevaba a la cama posicionándola debajo de él aun explorando su cuello y clavículas con los labios de arriba abajo y viceversa hasta toparse nuevamente con sus labios.

Ella sentía el peso de él encima, los besos, las caricias, se sentía extraño, le gustaba pero era incómodo al mismo tiempo, no sabía muy bien lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, no sabía que hacer o que decir, lo que sentía era el desespero del hombre frente a ella por tener intimidad, sentía el calor de su cuerpo, los leves mordiscos que daba en su cuello, una de sus manos explorando el área de sus piernas, su duro miembro que se abultaba bajo los pantalones rozando de vez en cuando contra el cuerpo de ella, pero el hombre en su desespero no pudo evitar hacer algo que la incomodó, con una mano separó bruscamente sus piernas para encajar mejor sobre ella, la verdad se sentía mas asustada que cualquier otra cosa en ese momento.

-Grimm… Grimmjow… - Él no la escuchaba, estaba tan entretenido con la piel de su cuello más próxima a la oreja que le fue imposible captar su atención. – Eh… espera… - Le decía entre gemidos. – Pa… Para… por favor…

\- Mmmmm… - Solo logró pronunciar él a manera de gruñido.

\- Grimmjow, lo siento… - Usó ambas manos para separarse de él y quitarlo de encima. – No puedo… - Se levantó de la cama y sin mirar atrás salió de la habitación dejando al hombre solo sobre la cama, con la cara contra el colchón. Maldita sea. Se dio media vuelta y duró así por cerca de tres o cinco minutos.

¿Pero qué? ¿Pero qué coño fue todo eso? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué se había ido?

Estas y otras tantas preguntas más le rondaban la mente una y otra vez, sentía un vacío en el estómago, se sentía confundido y culpable a la vez, ¿la habría asustado? ¿fue imprudente en algún momento? ¿la lastimó?

Joder, por más que pensaba y trataba de recordar todo en detalle no hallaba el error, no hallaba lo "malo" que había hecho, no era claro para él.

\- ¿Será que es virgen? – Se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta mirando hacia el techo, porque dado el caso en que lo fuera entonces había sido un maldito desconsiderado por haberse dejado llevar sin pensar por un momento en lo que ella pensara o sintiera, diablos, nuevamente el remordimiento y la culpa acomplejaban su mente y sentía como que una estaca le atravesaba el corazón, no podía más, no podía esperar hasta mañana para hablar con ella, iría a buscarla en su habitación o donde fuera que estuviera para pedirle disculpas, para quitarse esa culpa de encima.

Se levantó de la cama directo hacia la puerta, abrió decidido en ir a buscarla aunque no supiera muy bien qué decirle aún, su sorpresa fue verla a ella ahí, parada frente a la entrada de su habitación con la mano en un puño listo para tocar la puerta, se miraron a los ojos.

\- ¿Nell…?

\- Grimm… ¿Puedo pasar? – El hombre quedó mudo ante la sorpresiva visita pero igual se hizo a un lado para darle paso, cerró nuevamente la puerta en cuanto entró. La miró mientras ella se sentaba sobre el borde de su cama, ahora traía puesta una ropa más ligera, seguramente otra de sus pijamas, aunque agradecía que esta era más reveladora que la anterior pues constaba de unos shorts y un esqueleto.

Se quedó por unos instantes ahí de pies sin saber qué hacer o qué decirle, le preocupaba decir alguna estupidez que la hiciera enojar o peor aún, que la hiciera sentir mal. Se rascó la nuca.

\- Nell, yo…

\- Hay algo que debo contarte… - Le interrumpió ella, él la miraba con expresión incógnita aún desde la puerta. – Siento que… siento que no soy justa contigo, con lo nuestro si no te cuento mi pasado… - Ella miraba nerviosa sus propias manos jugueteando con sus dedos incapaz de ver al chico a la cara.

\- Nell… - Se sentó al lado de ella. – No quiero que te sientas comprometida, no debes contarme nada si no quieres…

\- Debo hacerlo, es algo que siento que debo dejar salir y necesito que tú lo sepas, quiero que tú lo sepas… - Dijo recobrando el valor y dirigiendo su mirada hacia esos ojos azules que reflejaban desconcierto y preocupación, estaba decidida, le abriría su corazón así como él lo hizo con ella al contarle cosas de su pasado, ahora ella le contaría sobre el suyo y así despejaría todas sus dudas.

* * *

 **Baia baia, parece que en el siguiente cap se destapará todo ¬u¬**

 **¿Qué os pareció? ¿like o dislike?**

 **Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora y espero que se sienta xD**

 **Antes de irme quería comentarles que pronto actualizaré mi bio, ahi encontrarán los links de las paginas donde subo mis fanarts y eso, también dejaré uno que otro link explicando visualmente cosas de mi fict como por ejemplo la forma en la que me imagino la casa campestre de Grimm :B Entren al link de la bio que es más o menos así xD**

 **Y por último quería decirles que subí unos fanarts de como me imagino físicamente a los papás de Grimmy y también hay un fanart de Grimmy bebé para que mueran de amor y ternura :V**

 **Y no siendo más por ahora esperaré sus bellos comentarios y nos leemos en una próxima ocasión, BYE ;***


	23. ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE

Hola! queridos y queridas.

Abro este espacio para comunicarme con ustedes ya que no es posible de otra manera, claramente esto se publicará como un "capítulo" pero después lo eliminaré.

A mi en lo personal no me gusta que un autor al cual estoy siguiendo por medio de una o más historias desaparezca por largos periodos de tiempo sin dar señales de vida así que ya saben lo que dicen "no hagas a los demás lo que no te gustaría que te hicieran" y por ello es que escribo estas palabras para darles señales de vida de mi persona xD

Como podrán suponer la universidad me tiene ahogada de tanto trabajo y hay que recalcar que la presión que te ponen encima es tanta que no tienes tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que no sean los malditos trabajos finales :'v por ende no he tenido tiempo de escribir NADA, o bueno, mas o menos tengo unas 300 palabras del nuevo cap. de "gato y medio" que es lo mismo que nada, y de "un mismo destino" tengo cero palabras escritas, todas las ideas están en mi cabecita pero no hay tiempo de plasmarlas en el compu :S

Ya para terminar os anuncio que el 25 de este mes (noviembre) me liberaré de mis estudios y saldré a vacaciones :'D por lo que tendrán capítulos nuevos para la siguiente semana, se los aseguro :3

No siendo más por ahora espero que sean pacientes con esto, como lo digo en cada capítulo que subo: NO ABANDONARÉ LAS HISTORIAS aunque me tome 100 años terminarlas xD

Los amo y nos veremos en las siguientes 3 semanas :'B


End file.
